


Твоя музыка - мой танец

by TaliaNeith



Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Original Work, SS501, Super Junior, TRAX
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Slice of Life, Songfic, Violence, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, драма, насилие, нецезурная лексика, повседневность, психология, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 139,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Жизнь - это танец, иногда ты ведёшь, иногда - следуешь"</p><p>Никто из них не ожидал, что всё так сложится. Не все планы воплотились в жизнь, не все надежды оправдались, не всё пошло как надо. В танце важно каждое движение и любая ошибка может стоить дороже, чем предполагалось изначально...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Восходящие Боги Востока

**Author's Note:**

> В фике будут появляться все айдолы, фандома которых я указала и по ходу развития сюжета будут добавляться. Некоторым отведены главные роли, многие будут пробегать мимо или появляться эпизодами. Так же будет много моих персонажей.
> 
> Это моя первая работа такого масштаба в этом фандоме, которую я публикую. Как говорится, первый блин комом)) По сему буду с нетерпением ждать ваших комментариев. Тапки принимаются с благодарностью :)
> 
> Нецензурной лексики и насилия в фике мало, но для особо чувствительных поставила предупреждение.
> 
> Знаю, что в фике много ошибок. До его редакции я так и не дошла и вряд ли дойду.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
> Я порывалась эту работу удалить, но читатели попросили ее вернуть. И хоть это далеко не самый мой лучший фик, все же рада, что кому-то эта история пришлась по вкусу.

_**Сеул. Городская больница. 2014 год.** _

_Трое молодых людей ворвались в холл больницы, словно торнадо, все сметая на своем пути. Им было глубоко плевать, узнают ли их. Сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Двое из них оглядывались по сторонам, ища кого-то, а третий направился прямиком к столу рисепшена. Дежурная медсестра, сидевшая за высокой стойкой, приторно мило улыбнулась, с ходу узнав известного певца Ким ДжеДжуна и начала растекаться лужицей._

_\- Где палата 249? – спросил певец, не замечая особого внимания на состояние девушки._

_Ему, на данный момент, не до любезностей. Сейчас в этом здании находятся двое дорогих ему людей. Он не знает, что произошло и почему ЮнХо и ЧанМин в больнице. Канин ему вообще ничего не объяснил, а только сказал в какой госпиталь приехать и номер палаты. Воображение услужливо прокручивало в голове варианты того, что могло произойти. Если все это оформить в виде сценария, то получилось бы, такое себе, паршивенькое третьесортное кино с рейтингом NC-21._  
Медсестра, всё так же улыбаясь, жестом указала направление, в котором ему нужно было идти. VIP отделение было выстроено, как отдельное крыло здания и было обставлено с шиком, а местами даже с пафосом. Ким незамедлительно двинулся в ту сторону, куда указала медсестра. Ючон и Су поспешили за ним.  
\- Какая палата, хён? – спросил Пак.  
\- 249, - ответил Хиро, идя впереди и высматривая нужную комнату.  
Коридор сейчас казался очень длинным. У Дже создавалось впечатление, что он страдает фобией пространства, и коридор намеренно удлиняется и прячет нужную ему палату. Остальные двое пребывали в похожем состоянии. Внутри у каждого был микс из страха, тревоги и надежды, что всё не так серьезно, как рисует воображение. Они через многое прошли и то, что парни были порознь несколько лет, совсем не повлияло на близость между ними. Даже наоборот.  
Хиро резко остановился возле двери, рядом с которой на стене висела табличка с номером 249. ДжунСу, задумавшись, врезался в старшего и, ойкнув, сделал шаг назад. Микки, самый эмоциональный из них, на данный момент был самый спокойный. Он понимал, что сейчас дать волю чувствам не самый лучший вариант в этой ситуации. Спустя столько лет, он, наконец, научился хоть частично сдерживать свои чувства. Парень потянулся к ручке двери, поскольку старший Ким застыл как вкопанный, а младший Ким смотрел на первого, ожидая чего-то.  
Двери-купе тихо отъехали в сторону и на трио устремились взгляды пяти пар глаз. Они вошли в палату, и Пак по привычке сразу же закрыл двери, чтобы им не помешали, и оградить их от непрошенных зевак.  
Пятеро смотрели на пришедших, словно у них были новости и похуже, чем то, что ЧанМин порвал связки и не сможет стоять на ногах ближайшие пару недель. Несколько минут в комнате висела тишина, которую никто не решался нарушить. Трое никак не ожидали присутствия двух посторонних для них людей.  
Две девушки обменялись странными взглядами. Первая, с русыми волосами, хмыкнула, а вторая, брюнетка, тут же перевела взгляд на ЮнХо.  
\- О! Ю МинА, - тут же узнал одну из девушек Шиа. Он был поклонником таланта певицы и давно мечтал спеть с ней дуэтом, но их пути все никак не пересекались. А сам парень, как школьник, стеснялся предложить. Про её скверный характер ходили легенды. Все знали, что друзей у неё мало, но она за них глотку перегрызет любому, кто их обидит. – Что вы здесь делаете?  
\- Хееены! – радостно завыл макнэ, не давая возможности певице ответить на вопрос. Макс хотел было встать, но боль в ноге напомнила парню, что этого делать пока не стоит.  
\- Что случилось? – подал голос ДжеДжун. Парень подошел к кровати и потрепал волосы младшенького. Он так всегда делал, когда тот был в радиусе его вытянутой руки. Мин расплылся в довольной улыбке - ему этого не хватало.  
\- Он порвал связки, - ответил Юно.  
\- Как это у тебя получилось, Минни? – поинтересовался Су, присаживаясь на кровать.  
\- Я… - младший моментально погрустнел и опустил голову. – Это моя вина.  
\- Не городи ерунды! – зашипела на него МинА.  
Двери комнаты снова открылись и в комнату вошли ещё трое парней. Хичоль открыл было рот с намерением что-то спросить, но его перебила МинА, которая толерантностью никогда не страдала, да и выражения она редко подбирала в адрес тех, кто ей не нравился.  
\- Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? – просторную палату заполнил крик певицы, из-за чего комната, казалось, стала меньше.  
\- МинА-я, - ТхэРи положила руку на плечо сестры, стараясь её успокоить. Но желаемого эффекта не последовало.  
\- Ты чего раскричалась? – встрял ДжеДжун.  
\- Вот уж кто виноват, - зло зашипела певица, сбавляя громкость своего сильного голоса, вспомнив, что она находится в больнице.  
\- Йа! Ты какого орёшь на меня?! И суффиксы уважительные куда дела?! – пришел в себя ЫнХёк после минутного шока, что на него фамильярно наезжают.  
Ю МинА подошла к певцу и зло посмотрела на него. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то от парня уже ничего бы не осталось. Даже пепла, который можно развеять по ветру.  
\- Если она не выкарабкается, я тебя живьем закопаю, - ледяной тон, которым это было сказано, казалось, заморозил пространство.  
Уверенный взгляд ЫнХёка начал меняться на виноватый. А ведь она была права. Это он во всем виноват. Из-за его эгоизма снова кто-то пострадал. Певец редко задумывался, что приходится переживать девушкам, которые ему понравились. На них обрушивался гнев фанатов и толпа журналистов, жадных до сенсаций. Но ещё ни разу это не заканчивалось так.  
Не выдержав напора злого взгляда Ю МинА, ЫнХёк начал виноватым взглядом сверлить пол. Девушка презрительно фыркнула и подошла к подоконнику, на котором лежала её сумочка. Певица взяла свою вещь и повернулась к сестре.  
\- ТхэРи, я пойду, спрошу медсестру. Может уже что-то известно.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, МинА вышла из палаты и громко закрыла за собой двери. ТхэРи кинулась следом. Она знала, что в таком состоянии девушка плохо себя контролировала и могла наломать дров. Из-за своего тяжелого характера, МинА часто попадала в неприятные ситуации, из которых её вытаскивали друзья. Их было всего четыре, и каждым она очень дорожила. Они через многое вместе прошли. И вот теперь один из этих людей сейчас в операционной борется за свою жизнь.  
\- МинА! – ТхэРи, наконец, догнала девушку. – Я с тобой.  
\- ТхэРи, я ничего пока не говорила СынХёну и ДжиЁну. У них концерт через час. Пусть выступят спокойно…  
ТхэРи согласно кивнула, и девушки вместе направились дальше по коридору. 

_Восемь парней, оставшихся в палате, с минуту переглядывались, пребывая в легком шоке. После громкого крика Ю МинА в помещении повисла звенящая тишина. Канин вздохнул и покачал головой._  
\- Пошли, - скомандовал он своим одногруппникам. - У нас еще запись интервью.  
\- Что это было? – поинтересовался ДжеДжун, когда закрылись двери на мемберами SuJu. – Хён? – певец посмотрел на молодого человека, который, зайдя вместе с Хичолем и ЫнХёком, так и остался стоять в дверях, молча наблюдая за тем, что происходило в комнате.  
Ким ЧонМо сжимал в руках толстую тетрадь в твёрдом перёплете. Он все ещё сомневался, давать ли её парням. Но с другой стороны – это история их группы. На страницах этой тетради было то, чего парни не знали. Имеет ли он право раскрывать эти секреты? Ведь это не только к ним имеет отношение. Нет, он уже принял решение. И пусть Лана его потом прибьет, но они узнают то, что она от них всё это время скрывала.  
\- Я только хотел вам это отдать, - ЧонМо протянул тетрадь Ючону, который стоял к нему ближе всего. – Вам лучше это вместе читать.  
\- Что это? – Микки с интересом разглядывал замысловатый рисунок обложки.  
\- Ваша история, - ответил гитарист, открывая двери. – Да и ещё. Здесь может быть то, чего не знают остальные.  
DBSK не успели уточнить, что музыкант имеет в виду. ЧонМо быстро вышел и, закрыв двери с той стороны, пошёл искать врача, надеясь, что операция уже закончилась и его ожидают хорошие новости.  
Пятеро Богов Востока уставились на тетрадь, которую Микки положил на кровать. ЧанМин не выдержал, взял предмет канцелярии в руки. Младший открыл тетрадь на случайной странице и принялся читать про себя. Через минуту его глаза округлились, и он в шоке уставился на ДжунСу.  
\- Хён, от тебя девушка залетала?!  
Остальные переглянулись, надеясь, что другой знает ответ на этот вопрос. Но поняли, что никто не знает о чем идет речь, вопросительно уставились на Кима.  
\- ЧТО?! – ДжунСу вырвал тетрадь из рук макнэ и впился взглядом в прописные строчки.  
С каждым словом он бледнел всё больше и уже готовился запаниковать, но тетрадь внезапно пропала из его рук. Су поднял голову. ЮнХо нагло отобрал тетрадь и закрыл её, преодолевая свой интерес тоже почитать, что вычитал ЧанМин.  
\- Су-я, ты ничего не хочешь объяснить? – не унимался Минни.  
\- Подожди с объяснениями. Ты начал читать с середины и не дочитал до конца. Так что это вырвано из контекста. Сам же знаешь, что именно так и появляется недопонимание и глупые слухи. Начнем читать с самого начала.  
ЮнХо удобно устроился на кровати ЧанМина, заставив того немного подвинуться, освобождая место для старшего. Выглядело, будто он собирается читать младшему сказку на ночь. Лидер открыл первую страницу и начал читать вслух… 

 

 **POV Лана  
** 2003 год. Сеул.  
Прекрасная пора – весна. Начало нового цикла природы, её подготовки к жаркому лету. Для меня эта весна стала началом новой жизни в Южной Корее. Эта весна разделила мою жизнь на «до» и «после».  
Два года назад мои родители развелись. Это было тяжелое время для меня. В процессе оформления документов бракоразводного процесса, мама познакомилась с мужчиной. Если в двух словах – она влюбилась. Но проблема состояла в том, что он кореец и приехал в Украину по делам. Когда Ким ПэкМин сделал ей предложение, мама согласилась. Она хотела сразу и меня забрать с собой, но мой отец упёрся и не соглашался – опекунство разделили между ними в равной степени.  
Мама уехала. Она вышла замуж и после медового месяца вернулась за мной. После полугода изнурительной судебной тяжбы за опекунство надо мной, мне разрешили уехать с мамой. Я была вне себя от счастья. Не то, чтобы я не любила отца, просто за последнее время он причинил мне и маме слишком много боли. Я всегда инстинктивно отстранялась от людей, которые мне делали больно. А еще пришлось оставить своих друзей, которые всё это время меня поддерживали; свою группу, в которой я танцую. Я безумно по ним скучаю. Мне не хватает наших шуток, приколов, ссор.  
Когда родители разводятся, дети быстро взрослеют. Это случилось и со мной. Два года я фактически была предоставлена самой себе, пока мама и папа выясняли отношения. Мне приходилось самой принимать важные решения, решать свои проблемы. И на всякий случай, начала учить корейский. Языки мне всегда нравились, но давались тяжело.  
Самое страшное было после окончания кошмаров развода – знакомство с новой семьей. Я знала, что для корейцев семья занимает очень важное место в их жизни. Отец Ким ПэкМина был человеком строгих нравов. Он был ярым приверженцем корейских традиций и так и не простил младшему сыну, что тот женился не на кореянке. Их отношения испортились окончательно, когда отчим заявил, что хочет меня официально удочерить. Ким ПэкМин хотел, чтобы я стала равноправным членом семьи, и попросил отца записать меня в семейный реестр.  
Я помню, что в то утро я долго не могла поймать свою челюсть и поставить её на место от удивления. Потом я пару дней пыталась его отговорить. Да, и еще, я понятия не имею, как мама уговорила моего родного отца отказаться от родительских прав. Да и сейчас это неважно. С тех пор как я уехала, он ни разу не дал о себе знать.  
У Ким ПэкМина было двое детей от первого брака: Ким ЧонМин и Ким ЧонМо. С ЧонМином у нас отношения были прохладные. Он меня просто игнорировал. С ЧонМо мне удалось подружиться. У нас был общий интерес к музыке и по большей части мы разговаривали о ней. Так же он помогал мне с корейским.  
Когда, наконец, было покончено с переездом, пришла пора выбирать школу. Недолго думая, я выбрала одну из школ искусств. В первый же день я познакомилась с Пак ТхэРи. Она была моя ровесница, и мы быстро нашли общий язык. Девушка была невысокая ростом. Рядом с ней со своими 170 см я чувствовала себя жирафой. Я всегда была самой высокой среди своих сверстников. Но тут-то хотя бы парни мне в пупок не дышали. Тех, которых я встречала, были как минимум моего роста. Меня это обнадеживало. Люблю высоких парней.  
Пак ТхэРи была типичной представительницей своей нации. Черные глаза, темные длинные волосы, которые она обычно собирала в высокий хвост. Девушка была обладательницей светлой кожи и пухленьких губок. Она забавно выглядела, когда наиграно обижалась. Её большие глаза блестели каждый раз, когда она проходила мимо витрины магазина. После первого похода за покупками, я поняла, что подруга заядлый пошоголик. После пяти часов шастанья по торговым центрам, я выжатая как лимон, чуть ли не за шкирку тащила девушку домой.  
ТхэРи была очень милой. Мы с ней учимся в разных классах. Я поступила в хореографический, а она училась в художественном. Она потрясающе рисовала. Мы с ТхэРи виделись на переменах и в школьной столовой. Кстати, должна сказать, что учебный год здесь отличается от того, к которому я привыкла в Украине. Он поделен на два семестра. Первый начинается в марте и заканчивается в середине июля; второй начинается поздним августом и заканчивается в середине февраля. Летние каникулы проходят в период с конца июля до позднего августа, а зимние — с позднего декабря и до раннего февраля, а, помимо этого, также имеется короткий период выходных с середины до конца февраля. Учебная программа жёстко не систематизирована и может варьироваться от одного учебного заведения к другому. Я долго привыкала к такому расписанию.  
Знаете, я не люблю много внимания к своей персоне и всегда старалась не выделяться. Я просто тихо присутствовала, отвечала на вопросы учителя, если вызывали к доске. А вот математика, да и вообще точные науки, были для меня клинописью. Максимум, что я могла – это подставить значения в уже готовую формулу. Всё, на этом мои математические способности заканчивались. Я творческий человек до мозга костей и этим всё сказано. Надо сказать спасибо, что это была школа искусств и по этому поводу особо не нагружали.  
Первый день в новой школе был очень мучительный. ТхэРи рассказала мне о клише про европейских девушек и морально я уже была готова отбиваться от всех и вся. Но пока меня только рассматривали с нескрываемым интересом, перешептывались, обсуждая с макушки до пяток. Надеюсь, их интерес быстро угаснет к моей персоне. Не думаю, что смогу так долго выдержать. Тем более, я не понимала, о чем они там шушукаются. Ну, вот что делать, если я трудно вхожу в новую компанию.  
Пока я искала свой класс, естественно заблудилась и пришла на урок с большим опозданием. Учитель ничего не сказал по этому поводу, а просто поставил меня перед всем классом и заставил рассказать о себе. Два десятка пар глаз уставились на меня. Я заметила оценивающие взгляды девочек. А вот как рассматривали меня парни, заставило покраснеть до корней волос. Я не привыкла к такому вниманию со стороны противоположного пола.  
\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ким Лана, - представилась я, пытаясь подавить растущее желание провалиться в подвал этого здания, где никого нет, и я смогу свободно вздохнуть.  
На самом деле меня зовут Светлана, но я подумала, что мое имя будет непривычно звучать для корейцев и сократила его. Еще пришлось повоевать при оформлении моих новых документов. Корейцы переводят все имена на хангыль. Как-то мне не очень хотелось называться Бихь. Я к такому имени никогда не привыкну. А его романизация меня убила наповал.  
Я села за последнюю парту. Сейчас был урок английского. Послушав тему урока с минут десять, я поняла, что уже проходила это в своей старой школе и, достав блокнот, ушла на свою волну. В реальность меня вернуло чье-то прикосновение. Я подняла голову: надо мной стоял парень и улыбался. И чего его лыба давит то? Я оглянулась и поняла, что в классе никого, кроме нас двоих не осталось.  
\- Пошли. А то опоздаем на следующий урок, - все еще улыбаясь, сказал он, и медленно направился к двери.  
Я быстро собрала вещи и пошла за ним.  
\- Меня зовут Кан СуХун, - представился он, когда я его догнала. – Можно просто Пирс.  
\- Это кличка у тебя такая?  
\- Это мое американское имя. Через пару недель все устаканится.  
\- Что именно? – не поняла я.  
\- Появится более интересная тема для обсуждения.  
\- А, - да, доходит до меня иногда как до жирафа.  
Еще, я играю на пианино, и мне это очень нравится. Кажется, на третий год обучения в музыкальной школе я попробовала написать свою музыку. Как говорится, первый блин всегда комом, и здесь у меня исключения не было. Я показала учителю свое неудачное музыкальное творение и прослушала целую лекцию на тему написания музыки. Я ему очень благодарна - его советы помогли мне.  
Больше всего меня обрадовала танцевальная студия. Туда я заглянула сразу после уроков. Зал был большой. Сразу от двери простиралась зеркальная стена, напротив - стоял музыкальный центр. У дальней стены стояли диваны. Я чуть не расплакалась на месте. Это выглядело настолько шикарно и по родному. Я вспомнила своих ребят и все же по щеке скатилась непрошенная слеза. Как они там? Что делают без меня? Я безумно по ним скучаю. Они, ведь, для меня вторая семья.  
Я танцую с семи лет, и мне это чертовски нравится. До переезда я состояла в довольно известной группе под названием «Изумруды». Обычно каждый месяц мы выступали на региональном уровне, на каком-нибудь мероприятии. Но чаще ездили на все возможные соревнования и занимали призовые места. Танцы – это моя страсть. Я могу даже на улице, идя в наушниках, пританцовывать.  
В зал вошла высокая стройная женщина. Черные волосы были коротко острижены и стильно уложены. Светло карие глаза были подведены черной подводкой, визуально их немного увеличивая. Темно синие лосины обтягивали стройные ноги, длинная кофта свободного покроя висела на ее плечах, скрывая тонкую талию. Она не сразу меня заметила. Задумавшись о чем-то своем, женщина сделала пару шагов вглубь зала и остановилась.  
\- Ты должно быть новенькая, что записалась в мой класс. Я учитель Шин.  
Женщина поставила бутылку с водой, которую в раздумьях то открывала, то закрывала, на столик рядом с музыкальным центром. И смерила меня изучающим взглядом.  
\- Ты высокая, - словно вердикт сказала она. – Ладно, раз уж ты тут, то посмотрим, что ты умеешь, и сэкономим завтра на этом время. Я показываю движение, ты его повторяешь.  
Я кивнула и бросила рюкзак на пол, скинула пиджак формы. Учитель Шин показала мне несколько движений, и я их все повторила, лишь раз допустив ошибку. Затем учитель попросила меня станцевать какой-нибудь экспромт. Долго не думая, я станцевала свои партии из последнего танца, который мы разучивали перед моим отъездом. Изюминкой здесь были гибкость и пластичность. Конечно, было рискованно танцевать такие па без разогрева, но зато я произвела нужное впечатление.  
К середине семестра я полностью освоилась. Мое лицо за это время уже примелькалось, и привычка сделала свое дело – я перестала быть знаменитостью. Меня это полностью устраивало.  
Как обычно после устных уроков я пошла в зал репетиций. Твикси должны быть уже там, думала я. Два друга всегда были вместе. Я как-то пошутила, прозвав их сладкой парочкой Твикс или Твикси, за что потом долго расплачивалась – парни надо мной подшучивали очень долго. Чхве СынХён и Квон ДжиЁн читали реп и танцевали. Первый хвастал, что уже выступал сольно, хотя и не уточнял где именно, под именем Tempo. А второй – два года назад дебютировал. Девчонки всей школы табунами бегали за ними и ложились штабелями у их ног, а парни тихо завидовали, особенно те, кто ещё нигде не успел засветиться. Было забавно за этим наблюдать.  
Если я не была с ТхэРи, которая в основном пропадала в художественной студии, то была с Твикси. Мы стали хорошими друзьями. Мы в основном зависали в студии, где парни практиковали свой рэп, шутя пытаясь научить меня.  
Петь я умею, только не признаюсь. Мой родной отец – певец. И именно из-за его профессии и распалась наша такая когда-то дружная и счастливая семья. Чтобы не расстраивать маму, я делала вид, что у меня нет голоса, когда отчим подумал сделать из меня стажёра.  
Мне нравилось наблюдать за округлой мордашкой СынХёна и довольной моськой ДжиЁна. У меня всегда руки чесались потискать Чхвэ за его пухлые щечки. Я сразу обратила внимание на его глаза. Проницательный взгляд, казалось, заглядывает тебе прямо в душу и находит самое сокровенное.  
Сегодня мы решили провести время в репетиционном зале для танцев, поскольку студия была занята. Ну, раз такое дело, то я решила попрактиковаться. Как всегда начала разогреваться, пока Твикси тусили в другом конце зала на диванах. Я села на шпагат и начала тянуться руками к пальцам ног. Я заметила в отражении зеркала на всю стену, что ДжиЁн внимательно за мной наблюдает. Я не слышала, что он сказал СынХёну, но тот сразу подошел к зеркалу и внимательно начал рассматривать свой подбородок. Я встала на ноги, попрыгала, по очереди сгибая их в коленах. Чтобы проверить хорошо ли размяла нижние конечности, я согнулась пополам и обняла себя за ноги. В этот момент кто-то бесцеремонно пихнул меня, и я полетела вперёд. В долю секунды я вспомнила, что передо мной в двух метрах зеркало длинною в стену и мне не поздоровиться, если не заторможу. Я выкинула руки вперед – уж лучше руками затормозить в стекло, чем головой. Мой свободный пробег без тормозов остановило что-то теплое и упругое.  
В следующую секунду раздался вопль возмущения и поток оскорблений в мой адрес. Я выпрямилась. Краска прилила к лицу. В другом конце зала ДжиЁн согнулся пополам от смеха. Я зло прищурила глаза и резко повернулась.  
\- Ганедныш! – прошипела я.  
СынХён понял ситуацию, и мы кинулись ловить проказника. Я первым делом отрезала ему выход из зала, предоставив товарищу по несчастью ловить друга. Не рассчитав немного, ДжиЁн запутался в своих ногах и растянулся на полу. Через мгновение он был прижат к ламинату. Я зло довольно улыбнулась и подошла к Твикси.  
\- Я же пошутил, - пропищала жертва нашей мести.  
\- Мы щас тоже пошутим, - я захрустела пальцами в предвкушении дать волю своим шаловливым ручкам. – Ну что, начнем, пожалуй, с… ммм… попы? – я заговорщицки посмотрела на своего соучастника. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся.  
Я положила руки на ягодицы парня, и тот забрыкался и протестующе заныл. Меня пробило на ржач. Я вошла во вкус.  
\- И чего ты орешь как девка при виде айдола? – смеясь, спросил СынХён.  
Мои руки тем временем залезли под футболку парня и начали ощупывать там жирок на боках. Не удержавшись, я начала его щекотать. Жертва начала извиваться под прессом весом в пухленького друга и верещать ещё громче. Мы так увлеклись нашей местью, что не заметили, как в зал кто-то вошёл.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
Все трое замерли. Я медленно повернула голову. За мной стояла учитель Шин с недоумением на лице. Всё, это конец. Парням то ничего не будет. Все шишки достанутся мне. Теперь они точно решат, что я извращенка и недалеко ушла от этого чертового клише про европеек.  
\- Эээээ… а мы тут… - начал было СынХён и осекся так и не найдя подходящего оправдания для наших действий.  
\- Разминку делали! – ляпнула я. – Вы же знаете, что ДжиЁн любит филонить.  
\- Не правда! – подал голос Квон. И тут же раздалось его жалобное «Ай!». Видно мой сообщник его пнул.  
Учитель Шин смерила нас троих сомнительным взглядом.  
\- Вы же его можете покалечить так, - сказала она, наконец.  
\- Мы это учтем, - подала я голос. – И будем предельно нежными.  
Я слышала, как СынХён позади меня начал душиться от смеха. Я и сама уже начинала терять контроль. Я едва могла удержать невозмутимое выражение лица и вот-вот рассмеюсь от абсурдности этой ситуации.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула учитель Шин и вышла.  
Как только дверь за женщиной закрылась, мы с СынХёном заржали. Я плюхнулась на пол и начала постукивать кулаком по полу. Мой сообщник просто согнулся пополам от смеха. ДжиЁн встал на колени и предпринял попытку возмущаться, но потом, подумав над ситуацией, тоже рассмеялся.

***

Приближался мой день рождения. Праздновать я его не хотела, но все же желала выделить этот день хоть как-то. Отчим вручил мне два пропуска в SM Ent. на какое -то шоу кейс, который будет проходить в день моего рождения – 31 мая. Он сказал, что это своего рода показ для инвесторов и там будет немного людей. Но я тоже могу прийти посмотреть. Конечно, меня это заинтересовало. Я предложила подруге пойти со мной и та, засияв от радости, сразу согласилась.  
На шоу-кейсе народу было не очень много. Ну, меньше, чем я ожидала увидеть. Насколько я поняла по разговорам вокруг, в основном это были родственники и друзья тех, кто сегодня будет выступать.  
Мы заняли свои места – второй ряд почти по центру. У меня ноги прямо чесались выйти на эту сцену, но самоконтроль четко дал понять импульсивности, что я сегодня зритель. И вот вышел мужчина лет 30-35 в деловом костюме и начал что-то рассказывать. Я его не слушала. Я хотела действа и с нетерпением его ждала. Сегодня выступать будут несколько групп в разных жанрах и стилях.  
Больше всего меня заинтересовали четыре парня. Вернее сказать один из них. Я никак не могла оторвать взгляд от него. Его движения завораживали меня, а голос поражал своей красотой, такой бархатистый, с красивым тембром. А как он растягивал гласные, заставляло все внутри вибрировать от удовольствия. Я как завороженная смотрела на него и никак не могла отвести взгляд. Что это за ощущение? Я такого ещё никогда не испытывала. Даже любимые танцы никогда не вызывали таких чувств. Такое приятное, растекалось медленно по всему телу, заставляя каждую клеточку тела жить своей чувствительной жизнью. Это было не физическое возбуждение, а эмоциональное. Тот момент, когда в тебе что-то просыпается, но ты не до конца понимаешь и осознаешь что это.  
На мгновение мы встретились взглядами. Я конкретно зависла уже к этому моменту. Зрительный контакт прервался из-за танца. Парень сделал разворот и поменялся местами с другим. Я продолжала на него смотреть. Хотя я бы это больше назвала втыкать. Я словно под гипнозом, из которого меня вывела подруга – она случайно толкнула меня локтем.  
После выступления мы с ТхэРи пробрались за кулисы. Мне было жутко интересно. Хотя, не знаю, что я там хотела увидеть нового. Все было как обычно – коридоры, двери, лифт, лестница.  
\- Давай уйдем, пока нас не поймали, - пропищала мне в ухо ТхэРи.  
\- Да ладно. Если поймают, скажем, что заблудились, - уверенно заявила я. И откуда во мне столько храбрости?  
Мы свернули в какой-то коридор. Я закусила губу в размышлениях идти дальше или вернуться назад. Мои мучения над дилеммой прервал дикий радостный хохот за спиной. Четверо симпатичных парей, которые десять минут назад пели и танцевали перед нами на сцене, шли нам навстречу, возбужденно обсуждая своё выступление.  
Я не смогла сдержать довольную улыбку и быстренько достала из сумки фотоаппарат. Размахивая им как маятником держа за шнурок, я слегка склонила голову на бок и хитро прищурилась. Всё так же довольно улыбаясь, я спросила:  
\- Как на счет фоты с восходящими звездочками?  
Четверка с минуту смотрела на меня и ТхэРи. Тут один, самый высокий, открыл двери и жестом пригласил нас войти. Мы зашли в помещение, которое оказалось репетиционным залом для танцев. Просторная комната со светлыми стенами и полом, покрытым темным ламинатом. Привычное зеркало в полный рост на всю стену, а напротив поверхность украшало голубое небо с белыми облаками.  
Быстро осмотревшись. Я предложила всем расположиться возле «неба». Все согласно закивали. Пока я выбирала ракурс съемки, мы перезнакомились. Выставив таймер на фотоаппарате, я быстро метнулась к остальным и плюхнулась на пол между ДжеДжуном и Хичолем. ТхэРи сидела между ЁнУном и ЮнХо.  
\- И все равно ты будешь в пролете, - сказал ДжеДжун, когда вспышка погасла, и я встала за фотиком.  
ЁнУн фыркнул. Остальные улыбались.  
\- Главное, что не в залете. Это было бы куда печальней, - хмыкнула я невпопад, пряча фотоаппарат в сумку. И попала видимо в самое яблочко. Через пять секунд ДжеДжун, ЮнХо и Хичоль согнулись пополам от смеха. ЁнУн зло посмотрел на меня, но все же не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся. Мы с ТхэРи стояли и рассеяно улыбались, будучи не в теме их разговора и не понимая прикола.  
\- Ладно, - ТхэРи дернула меня в сторону выхода. – Нам пора. Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться.  
\- А автографы? – ЁнУн уже в руках держал маркер. Ох, тщеславие - занимательная вещь.  
Я улыбнулась и смерила всех четверых взглядом.  
\- Через десять лет, - ляпнула я. - Я подойду к вам с этой фотографией, и вы распишетесь на ней.  
\- Десять лет? – протянул Хичоль, задумчиво наклонив голову и закусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Ага. Так что вы теперь обязаны дебютировать, прославиться и через десять лет стоять на сцене.  
\- Это большой срок, - ЮнХо взъерошил свои волосы. – Мы забудем про обещание.  
ТхэРи уже открывала двери гримёрки, а я стояла и смотрела на парней. Почему-то мне показалось, что будет именно так. Я посмотрела ЮнХо прямо в глаза и улыбнулась.  
\- Ничего, я напомню, - твердо сказала я и вышла из зала вслед за подругой.

С того дня прошло несколько недель. Моя жизнь проходила по весьма однообразному сценарию «дом-школа, школа-дом». Вот и сегодня я пришла жутко уставшей и мечтающей о ду́ше и объятиях с подушкой. Здешняя система образования меня сведет в могилу. Хронический недосып и тщательная подготовка к экзаменам давали о себе знать в виде темных кругов под глазами и засыпанием в любом месте, где я находила третью точку опоры.  
Я устало перебирала ногами в сторону своей комнаты. Завтра такой желанный выходной и я хоть смогу выспаться. Наскоро приняв душ, я сразу плюхнулась на кровать и отключилась.  
Проснулась я от того, что в комнате было слишком светло. Я лениво открыла один глаз и, посмотрев на окно, вспомнила, что вчера забыла его зашторить. Садко потянувшись, я посмотрела на часы. Полдень. Ого! Я в жизни еще так долго не спала. Этот день я решила посвятить святому ничего неделанью. Такие дни стали такой редкостью для меня, что были почти как праздники.  
Выбрав из шкафа первое, что попало под руку, я спустилась в гостиную. Поздоровавшись с отчимом, я прошествовала на кухню. Заправив кофеварку, я полезла исследовать содержимое холодильника. Высунув из последнего свою голову, я подскочила на месте, уронив ингредиенты для будущего бутерброда. Отчим стоял за дверкой холодильника и ждал, пока я вынырну из него.  
Я подняла продукты и положила на стол. Затем достала чашку и налила кофе.  
\- Хотите? – спросила я, взглядом указывая на напиток. Мужчина кивнул мне в ответ, и я наполнила еще одну ёмкость тёмно коричневой жидкостью.  
\- Ты не поможешь мне? – спросил отчим, отпив глоток кофе. Я согласно закивала. – Ты знаешь, что я один из инвесторов SM Ent.?  
\- Да.  
\- Так вот, они запускают новый проект, в который я вложил деньги и для него нужно придумать название. Есть несколько вариантов и мне интересно узнать твоё мнение.  
\- Угу, - кивнула я в ответ.  
\- Так вот, первое – «О Чан Юк Бу».  
Я серьезно посмотрела на сидящего напротив и расхохоталась на всю кухню. Меня взял такой ржач, что через пару минут я уже вытирала слезы. Отчим смотрел на меня, как на полоумную, и пытался понять, что меня так насмешило. Немного успокоившись, я прочистила горло и отпила кофе.  
\- Хорошо. Ничего против не имею. Но вот представьте ситуацию: участники группы выходят на публику. Им нужно представиться, – кивок. Я изобразила улыбку идиота и приветливо замахала рукой. – Привет, мы пятеро органов! - Я не выдержала и снова рассмеялась, но продолжала. – Выбирайте, какие вам больше нравятся: печень, почки, а может мозги? А особо пошлые выберут самые…ээээээ…востребованные для них органы.  
К концу моей речи, мы оба сгибались пополам от смеха. Успокоиться удалось минут через десять.  
\- Надо же! Никто не подумал об этом с этой стороны. Итак, следующее название «Чонсоныль Мокго Санын Горэ».  
Мой смех возобновился с прежней силой, но ненадолго.  
\- Во-первых, слишком длинно. Во-вторых, - я снова расплылась в улыбке идиота и замахала рукой, словно здороваясь с кем-то. - Здрасьте, я кит и я вас схаваю.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул мужчина - это тоже вычеркиваем. Тебе не угодишь.  
\- Я, например, не хотела бы состоять в группе с таким названием. Вы ведь, знаете, как назовешь корабль так он и поплывет.  
\- Похоже, ты перечитала книг.  
\- Это плохо? Передоза я не чувствую, - я весело улыбнулась и допила успевший остыть кофе. – Какой третий вариант?  
\- Я уже боюсь тебе его говорить.  
\- Да ладно. Не всё так плохо.  
\- Ладно. Донг Банг Буль Пхэ.  
\- Хм, - мои губы растянулись в довольной улыбке, и задумчиво протянула. – Непобедимый Восток.  
Повторив название несколько раз, пробуя его на звучание, исследуя его произношение для моего всё ещё привыкающего языка к корейским словам. Мне было тяжеловато произносить последние два слога. Я все время заикалась после Донг Банг.  
\- А какая концепция группы?  
\- Они будут следующим поколением айдолов после Shinhwa и H.O.T. Акцент будет сделан на вокал.  
Я задумалась. За прошедшие полгода я успела немного изучить представителей местной поп культуры и, конечно же, я не прошла мимо этих групп. Мне очень понравилось название Шинхва. Красиво, коротко и интересно. Шин или син переводится как бог. Я не заметила, как начала бормотать себе под нос. Отчим внимательно наблюдал за мной. Донг Банг Шин Кхин – удар богов востока? Я сама себе покачала головой. Удар не подходит. Надо что-то благородное, но чтобы не звучало пафосно. Я, наверное, надолго подвисла, потому как отчим замахал ладошкой у меня перед лицом.  
\- Ты куда улетела? - улыбнулся он. – Не нравится?  
\- А если, Донг Банг Шин Ки?  
Отчим бросил на меня изучающий взгляд. В глазах заблестели искорки интереса. Он пару раз произнес название, пробуя его на звучание, затем взял лист бумаги, ручку и написал это по-китайски.  
\- Да это…это…  
\- Всегда, пожалуйста, - улыбнулась я и встала из-за стола. – Мне всегда удавались прозвища, - хихикнула я.

 

***  
**Декабрь. 2003 год. Сеул.**  
Уж праздник близится, а настроения всё нет. Я наблюдала, как люди вокруг меня носятся с подарками родным и друзьям, планируют, как проведут праздники, а я как всегда – никак. Я всегда любила тишину и покой. Никто не давит своим шумом мне на мозги, и я могу спокойно сесть за пианино и уйти на свою волну. Или, врубив на полную громкость музыку, танцевать до упада.  
Но в этом году мне никак не отвертеться. Это первое Рождество в новой семье. Зная, как новые родственники меня приняли, и что обо мне думают, мне не особо хотелось знакомиться с ними поближе. Ну да ладно, один день я думаю, потерплю, а там смоюсь к ТхэРи. Она была моей спасительной соломинкой на случай, если всё пойдет не так. И нужно еще подарки всем купить. Вот скажите, что подарить людям, которым ты заочно уже не нравишься? Устрою мозговой штурм подруге, а то у меня воображение отказало.  
После уроков мы пошли по магазинам. Предварительно догадавшись расспросить ЧонМо, кто придет в гости, и чем они увлекаются, какие у них вкусы, я уже примерно представляла, что мне нужно. Я долго и нудно выбирала между двух простых вещей, решая, что лучше подойдет. ТхэРи тихо бурчала рядом, мол, зачем мне это надо, я же им все равно не нравлюсь. А я надеялась, что это поможет хоть как-то сгладить ситуацию. Родителям и так достается от семьи, и я не хочу подливать масло в огонь.  
Купив, наконец, всем подарки, мы с подругой решили посидеть в кафе. ТхэРи сегодня была какой-то задумчивой и почти не разговаривала. Поначалу я списывала это на свою невнимательность, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на выборе подарков, но сейчас я видела, что ошиблась. Девушка задумчиво крутила пальцами трубочку в стакане молочного коктейля и смотрела в одну точку рассеянным взглядом.  
\- Земля вызывает ТхэРи, - попыталась я пошутить, размахивая ладонью перед её лицом.  
Подруга скинула с себя задумчивое выражение лица и посмотрела на меня.  
\- А? Ты что-то говорила? – переспросила она, решив, что что-то прослушала.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего.  
\- И это «ничего» сейчас заставляет тебя быть где-то там, - я пальцем указала на потолок. – Рассказывай.  
\- К нам переезжает моя кузина, - ТхэРи грустно вздохнула и отпила коктейль.  
Я внимательно изучила подругу и пришла к выводу, что они, видимо, не находят общий язык. Отпив кофе, я похрустела пальцами рук, как это делают плохие парни в кино перед дракой. Этот жест не прошел мимо внимания ТхэРи.  
\- Ну, вот пусть приезжает, - сказала я и расплылась в довольной улыбке. – И мы наладим отношения.  
\- Ты что!? – не поняла меня подруга. – Не нужно…  
\- Я пацифист, - рассмеялась я. – Так что физически твоя драгоценная кузина будет в целости и сохранности.  
ТхэРи наконец-то улыбнулась. Мы доели свои десерты и решили расходиться по домам. На улице пролетал мелкий снег, и легкий ветер раздувал снежинки по асфальту. Улицы были украшены гирляндами разных цветов. Они были всюду: на фасадах зданий, голых ветках деревьев, столбах - везде, где можно было закрепить шнур с мигающими огоньками.  
На глаза попался плакат, возвещающий о концерте Бритни Спирс в Сеуле на пару с БоА. Я сокрушенно вздохнула и закусила губу. Все билеты уже были раскуплены, а я тормоз поздно проснулась. Обещали трансляцию по телевизору. Придется смотреть дома и тихо завидовать тем, кто будет в зале.  
И все-таки Рождество – это волшебный праздник. И именно в этом году я ожидала чуда лично для себя. В этом году я побуду эгоисткой, и не буду загадывать желание, чтобы родители помирились или, чтобы у друзей все было хорошо и их проблемы решились легко и быстро. В этом году я загадаю желание для себя. У меня ещё осталось немного времени подумать чего я хочу. Хотя нет, я уже знаю. Я хочу, чтобы в моей жизни всегда была музыка.  
\- ТхэРи, - мы уже стояли у развилки дорожек, которые вели к нашим домам. – Ты не будешь против, если я к тебе сбегу, в случае моей неудачи подружиться с родственниками?  
\- Конечно! Приходи в любом случае! Мама будет рада тебя видеть, - мы обнялись на прощание, и я поплелась домой.  
Я всегда быстро находила общий язык со старшими, хоть и часто ругалась с ними. Мне ещё мой первый тренер по танцам сказал, что я думаю не по годам. Тогда я не обратила на это замечание внимание. А потом очень много на меня свалилось, чтобы вдаваться в такие размышления. Уже по приезду в Корею я поняла, что у меня мозги повернуты не в ту сторону. Но тут я всё списала на разницу менталитетов. После провала нескольких попыток одноклассниц подружиться со мной, они покрутили пальцем у виска и оставили меня в покое. У нас были разные представления обо всем. Моя голова всегда была занята музыкой, а их – парнями. Впрочем, как и положено по возрасту. Почему меня это не интересует? Может начать волноваться?  
Сочельник был для меня хождением по битому горячему стеклу. Я несколько дней тщательно изучала этикет, как младший член семьи должен себя вести и панически боялась что-нибудь забыть и сделать ошибку. Судя по одобрительным взглядам сводной бабули, я все делала правильно. А может я ей понравилась? Уточнять я не стала.  
И вот настало время обмена подарками. Я внимательно наблюдала за реакцией моих новых родственников. Фух, вроде как все рады.  
Когда отчим протянул мне конверт, я долго на него смотрела, не решаясь взять. Я думала, что он мне деньги дарит, ну как принято у нас, если не знаешь, что купить в подарок человеку. Подбодренная его теплой улыбкой, я взяла конверт, но распечатывать не стала. Я положила его на колени и наблюдала, как остальные разворачивают свои подарки.  
\- Не посмотришь, что тебе подарил ПэкМин? – тихо просила меня мама.  
Я медленно распечатала конверт, уверенная, что сейчас достану из него чек на круглую сумму. Моему удивлению не было конца, когда я извлекла два билета на концерт Бритни Спирс на 26 декабря.  
\- К-к-как? – начала я заикаться в изумлении. – Они же все распроданы.  
\- Я слышал, что ты хочешь попасть на это концерт, - улыбаясь, ответил отец.  
\- Спасибо!  
На радостях я забыла поклониться и сразу бросилась обниматься. Оставшийся вечер я улыбалась как пациент клиники, предвкушая поход на концерт. И мне уже было все равно, что там думают новоиспеченные родственники.  
\- Думаю, тебе будет интересно знать, что на этом концерте дебютирует группа, которой ты придумала название.  
\- Правда? Им понравилось?  
Утром первым делом я поставила ТхэРи в известность, что она идет со мной на концерт. И весь день мы перебирали свои гардеробы, решая, что одеть. Как всегда тут была вселенская проблема каждой девушки – нечего одеть и некуда вешать. Я даже не представляла, что у меня в шкафу столько вещей. Остановив свой выбор на черных джинсах и светло голубом свитере, мы перебрались к ТхэРи и начали инспекцию её гардероба.  
И вот настал заветный день. Мы зашли в небольшой зал и заняли свои места перед самой сценой. Бритни спела свои хиты и несколько каверов с БоА. Я смотрела на сцену и ногой выбивала ритм в такт музыке. Время пролетело очень быстро и выступление Спирс уже закончилось. Но по движению на сцене мы поняли, что это ещё не конец. Наверное, БоА ещё что-то будет исполнять, решила я.  
На сцену вынесли пять высоких табуретов, и поставили полукругом. На стеклянную площадку полился синий свет. Я слышала, как менеджер сказал, сколько осталось до конца рекламы, и они снова выйдут в эфир. Через минуту на подмостки вышел ведущий, объявил о выходе новой группы под названием Dong Bang Shin Ki и попросил нас поддержать их. Зал вяло зааплодировал. И чего они как мухи дохлые? Пятеро высоких красивых парней, одетых во всё чёрное, вышли на сцену, и расселись по табуретам. Экран за их спинами заполонил снег.  
Ребята начали петь акапелла кавер знаменитой рождественской песни O Holy Night. На галерке кто-то довольно заверещал. Следом раздалось пару хлопков.  
\- Лана, - услышала я ТхэРи. – Это же те парни…  
\- Да, - согласилась я. – Это они.  
DBSK допели первый куплет. На сцену вышла БоА, напевая следующую строчку песни. Певица закончила петь песню под аккомпанемент красивых мужских голосов. Зал взорвался аплодисментами и довольными свистами. И вот БоА откланялась со сцены. Как только девушка скрылась из вида, из динамиков послышался звук бьющегося сердца, два аккорда струн и голос ДжеДжуна.  
Я смотрела на сцену как завороженная. Я была готова вечность слушать этот голос. Я даже не понимала, как по нему скучала, пока снова его не услышала. Всё моё внимание было приковано к парню, сидящему в центре. Рядом со мной ТхэРи тоже пускала слюни.  
Запел неизвестный пока для меня участник группы. У него красивый голос, подумала я. Он встал с табурета и сделал пару шагов к зрителям. В этот момент на него навели камеру, и он полностью сосредоточил свое внимание на ней. Аккорд ударных и музыка стала более динамичной. Остальные четверо присоединились к стоя́вшему одногруппнику и начали танцевать. ДжеДжун вышел чуть вперед и продолжил петь. Боже, как они двигаются! Меня распирало. Одна часть меня завидовала, другая радовалась, находясь в эйфории, а третья – готовила для сердца табличку с надписью «Занято».  
И снова это гипнотическое чувство, и невозможность оторвать взгляд от сцены. ТхэРи недалеко от меня ушла. Хотя сейчас я этого не замечала. Очнулись мы уже, когда всё закончилось. Зал взорвался аплодисментами и довольными визгами женской половины зрителей. О да, не зря я их обозвала Богами. Все пятеро соответствуют этому названию. Ребята поклонились и ушли за кулисы. Подруга и я молча оделись и вышли на улицу. Собачий холод привел нас немного в чувство.  
\- Это было вау! – ТхэРи помнила, по-видимому, только последнее выступление и совсем забыла про Спирс и БоА.  
Меня раздавила счастливая лыба. Я расхохоталась. Я смеялась на всю улицу. Прохожие оборачивались и опасливо косились на меня. ТхэРи не могла понять, что со мной творится. Она пыталась привести меня в чувство, но результата это не дало.  
\- Это судьба, - наконец я выдавила из себя, когда перестал распирать хохот.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Расскажу через десять лет.  
\- Я же забуду.  
\- Зато я точно буду помнить.


	2. Мир из хрусталя

**POV Лана**  
Знаете, почему я не люблю зиму? Нет, не потому что холодно, а потому что скользко. Я на льду, даже на маленькой замерзшей лужице, хуже коровы. И это танцор, который должен на отлично владеть своим телом, над которым я теряла контроль, ступая на замерзшую воду. Обычно я отделываюсь синяками и ушибами, но не в этот раз. Попытка удержать равновесие и не растянуться на тротуаре обернулась серьёзной травмой лодыжки. И вот, я сижу в больнице и жду свою очередь на рентген.  
Медсестра Чхвэ МунПё меня развлекает своим щебетанием. Я её почти не слушаю. Сейчас я склоняю себя по всем падежам за свою безалаберную неосторожность, из-за которой сижу в кресле-каталке под рентген кабинетом. Лучше бы упала и поднялась. Падала я всегда, удачно. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто вывих! Правда, фиолетовый цвет лодыжки меня не очень обнадёживал на этот диагноз. И вот подошла моя очередь. Медсестра завезла меня в комнату и помогла устроиться на кушетке. Покончив со всеми необходимыми процедурами, меня привезли назад в палату, где ждали мама и отчим.  
\- Светлана, - обратился ко мне Ким ПэкМин, как только я устроилась на кровати. – У меня к тебе есть разговор.  
Мужчина серьёзно посмотрел на меня, мама ободряюще улыбнулась. Это натолкнуло на мысль, что я что-то натворила и не знаю об этом, и сейчас буду получать. Я мысленно быстро пробежалась по своим недавним воспоминаниям и пришла к выводу, что ничего такого не совершала. Да и мама ничего не говорила. Я посмотрела на отчима и на всякий случай сообразила на лице виноватый вид.  
\- Да, - протянула я угрюмо.  
\- Ты расстроилась из-за травмы? – неправильно поняли моё настроение. – Не переживай, я уверен, что всё не так серьезно, как выглядит.  
Я вяло кивнула в ответ. Отчим присел на край кровати и взял меня за руку.  
\- Ли СуМан планирует сформировать новую женскую группу, - я в замешательстве переводила взгляд то на маму, то на ПэкМина. - Я показал ему видеозаписи с твоих конкурсов и он хочет тебя прослушать.  
Ну, вот и настал этот день. Это же будет вокально-танцевальная группа и понятное дело мне придется петь. На меня снова начало накатывать чувство вины. За что, я не могла понять. Просто чувствую себя виновато, за то, что умею петь. Вспоминая, как мама расстраивалась, когда папа уходил на работу и возвращался пьяным со следами помад разных оттенков на одежде и ароматизированный несколькими видами женских духов. Я всё ещё хорошо помню мамины тихие всхлипы по ночам и громкие скандалы по утрам. Не хочу больше через такое проходить. Никогда.  
\- Светуля, - мягкий голос мамы всегда действовал на меня успокаивающе. А ещё она всегда знала, о чём я думаю. Видно она догадалась о причине моих сомнений. – Если это из-за твоего отца, то не стоит. Не нужно зарывать свой талант только поэтому. Я слышала, как ты поешь. Сходи на прослушивание.  
\- Ты не против?  
\- Конечно, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты занималась тем, что тебе нравиться.  
Я закусила губу и исподтишка внимательно смотрела на маму. Она вроде действительно не против этой затеи. А я в силу своего бурного воображения сама себе придумала эти заморочки, которые превратились в рамки, за которые я не позволяла себе выходить.   
\- Хорошо, - пробубнила я. – Я приду на прослушивание.  
\- А где же радость?   
\- Сначала пройду, потом буду радоваться. Может, меня не возьмут.  
Отчим видно хотел мне возразить, но ему помешал вошедший в палату доктор. У моей несчастной больной лодыжки был сильный вывих. Ноге нужен покой и недели три мне нужно будет побыть в гипсе. Вот же черт. Почему я на каникулах должна сидеть дома?

Дело было вечером, делать было нечего. Выйти я никуда не могла, поэтому меня развлекали по большей части мама и ТхэРи, которая приходила ко мне каждый день. А еще ЧонМо – оппа, когда у него было время. Сейчас он усердно готовится к своему дебюту в рок группе, и они чуть ли не сутками напролет, репетируют. ЧонМо перебрался жить в общагу вместе с остальными парнями. Так было удобнее и им репетировать и менеджеру забирать их. А еще оппа начал учить меня игры на гитаре. Он отдал мне для этого свою старую гитару с обещанием, что когда научусь хорошо играть на акустической, он научит меня играть на бас гитаре.  
Зато мне никто не мог помешать сидеть за пианино. Все свободное время от общения с кем-либо я играла на этом прекрасном инструменте, который стоял в музыкальной комнате. Я постоянно таскала с собой тетрадь и ручку. Я чуть ли не спала с ними, записывая все идеи, которые приходили в голову. Я не знала, насколько хороши мои сочинения, поскольку никому их не показывала, пока однажды не «застукал» отчим. Он попросил меня сыграть что-нибудь из того, что я написала. Постеснявшись минут двадцать, я всё же решилась показать ему то, над чем работала в данный момент.  
\- Какая у меня талантливая дочь! – зааплодировал он, когда я закончила играть.  
\- Это так… просто… - я засмущалась. Конечно, мне приятно, что это кому-то понравилась.  
\- Не идеально, конечно. Но если тебя подучить, будет намного лучше.  
\- Подучить?  
\- Да. Трейни учат не только вокалу и танцам, – и откуда мне знать чему учат стажёров? – Ты же окончила музыкальную школу? Тогда тебе будет немного легче на занятиях по музыке.   
\- Мне будет на много легче, когда я избавлюсь, наконец, от этой штуки на моей лодыжке, - я недовольно надула губки. – А то на стены лезу. И у меня уже копчик болит сидеть.  
\- Скоро твои мучения закончатся, - хихикнул отчим.  
\- Ваши слова, да в небесную канцелярию! Может быстрее будет.

 

***  
Несчастливый для меня январь наконец-то закончился. Последний зимний месяц оказался куда более удачным. Я прошла прослушивание и официально стала стажером SM Ent. Я была приятно удивлена, когда, придя на тренировку, я встретила СынХёна – мы попали в одну группу. Перезнакомившись со всеми, я быстро сдружилась с парнем Хо ЁнСэн. В СМ мы всегда были втроём. С ДжиЁном мы редко виделись, поскольку он прошел прослушивание в другое агентство. Мы часто пропускали школу и посещали занятия, только, чтобы не выгнали. Мы с Хо частенько играли вместе на пианино, пока Чхвэ оттачивал свое мастерство рэпера.   
В конце месяца приехала кузина ТхэРи. С подругой я виделась в те редкие дни, когда приходила на занятия. Ю МинА мне сразу понравилась. Характер у неё, правда, злого черта в период ПМС, но после пару приколов друг над другом мы поняли, что подружимся. С ней было хорошо упражняться в остроумии.  
Ю МинА была на год старше нас с ТхэРи. Росла она в Штатах. Хоть родители и воспитывали дочь в корейских традициях, другая страна и менталитет всё же повлияли на её характер. Во многом в общении мы были похожи, правда МинА была более сдержана со старшими. Родители отправили её в нашу школу именно из-за её уклона на корейскую культуру. По рассказам ТхэРи я поняла, что они хотели, чтобы их дочь вышла замуж за корейца.   
Это был один из тех дней, когда мы все впятером были в одном здании в одно время. Сразу же после первого урока меня, СынХёна и ДжиЁна вызвал директор. Через месяц должно состояться соревнование между школами искусств Сеула. Директор не стал ходить вокруг да около и сразу нам объявил, что мы должны участвовать. Правила не запрещали делать каверы, но в основном все выступали с оригинальными номерами. Это значит, что нам нужно самим написать песню и исполнить её.  
\- Нет, - ответил СынХён.  
\- Что нет? – директор не сразу понял, что расслышал ответ правильно.  
\- Мы не будем участвовать, - вставила я свои пять копеек.  
\- Да как вы?... – начал срываться мужчина на крик. Он резко встал со своего мягкого кресла и с угрозой в глазах смерил нас троих взглядом. – Это нужно на благо школы!  
\- И из всех учеников этой школы, только мы трое подходим? – не удержался ДжиЁн.  
\- Ах ты, мальчишка! Вы будете участвовать и точка! – директор ударил кулаком по столу, отчего предметы, мирно стоявшие на его поверхности, задрожали. А мы подскочили от резкого звука.  
\- Господин директор, - продолжила я, но голос начал предательски дрожать, боясь, что мне не поверят. – Это соревнование не входит в программу обязательного школьного образования. Поэтому, для того, что бы участвовать, нам нужно получить разрешение наших компаний, - парни утвердительно закивали головами. – И ответ будет отрицательный.  
Директор сел в свое мягкое кресло и тяжело вздохнул. Я сделала медленный глубокий вдох. И почему он к нам пристал? Неужели среди такого количества учащихся этой школы никто не горит желанием поучаствовать? Тем более что именно на таких мероприятиях можно сорвать куш и получить контракт с лейблом. Мы втроем уже стажёры и это нам ни к чему. Так зачем же кого-то лишать такого шанса, верно?  
Директор устало помассировал виски и посмотрел на нас.  
\- Я с вами с ума сойду, - недовольно пробормотал он. – Неужели нельзя договориться?  
\- Господин директор, - уже спокойно заговорил ДжиЁн. – Компания вкладывает в нас огромные деньги и никому так просто не позволит пользоваться своими вкладами без выгоды для себя. Соревнования через месяц и пока мы будем решать этот вопрос, вам будет намного легче и быстрее подготовить кого-то другого.  
Я и Чхвэ утвердительно закивали.  
\- Но раньше это была не проблема, - на лице директора отразилось непонимание. – Это считалось предебютным опытом для стажеров.  
\- А вы раньше сотрудничали с СМ? – поинтересовалась я. На что мужчина отрицательно покачал головой. – Так вы просто не в курсе, что они ужасные собственники и своих трейни берегут как зеницу ока. Нам очень жаль, директор.  
С нашим новым графиком, нам едва хватало времени на еду и сон. Участвовать в этом соревновании для нас не проблема, но нам и так хватало забот. Конечно, стыдно вот так врать директору, но никто из нас троих не горел желанием. Ничему новому мы не научимся, а практики нам и так хватает.

Мы сидели в школьном кафетерии и нагло прогуливали третий урок, который у всех нас был общий и проходил он в актовом зале. Нашей компании это показалось скучным, и мы решили провести это время вместе. Нам редко удавалось вот так собраться впятером, посидеть и просто поболтать обо всем.  
\- А тебе палец в рот не клади, - Квон поставил стакан с соком на стол и довольно причмокнул.  
\- Я могу укусить и просто так, - я плотоядно улыбнулась.  
\- Ты извращенка! – ТхэРи легонько ткнула меня в бок. Я ойкнула от неожиданности и тут же вернула ей пинок.  
\- Дорогая ТхэРи, - начала я пафосно и гордо вздернула подбородок. – Рано или поздно, найдется человек, который заткнет мне рот.  
\- И что тогда будешь делать? – спросила меня МинА.  
\- Выйду за него замуж, - картинно расстроилась я.  
\- Вот так просто? – ДжиЁн снова пытается меня подколоть?  
\- А что, хочешь заткнуть мне рот?  
Квон отрицательно замотал головой, от чего его идеальная укладка растрепалась. За столом раздалось наше нестройное хихиканье.  
\- Такую жену как ты желать только врагу!  
\- Да ладно, - картинно обиделась я. – Я же белая и пушистая.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул СынХен. – Когда спишь зубами к стенке.  
Я смерила друга изучающим взглядом и задумчиво закусила губу. Мое чувство юмора всегда побеждает мою воспитанность.  
\- СынХён-а, а откуда ты знаешь, как я сплю?  
Парень залился краской и начал пристально изучать молекулярную структуру своего чая. Мы заржали как кони на всё помещение, заставляя парня еще больше краснеть. Квон порывался отпустить пару колкостей в адрес друга, но получив пару угроз от женской половины нашей компании, передумал. Кстати, надо сказать, что СынХён похорошел за это время. Он похудел: его некогда округлое личико вытянулось, пухлые щёчки, за которые я его любила трепать, почти исчезли. Мне было жаль любимых пухликов, но рэпер выглядит отпадно.  
\- Я хочу участвовать в этом конкурсе, - объявила МинА, когда мы успокоились.  
Ю МинА приехала в Корею, чтобы стать певицей и видно решила сразу приступить к делу. Голос у неё был красивый и поставленный. Она занималась вокалом в Штатах и выступала на аматорских концертах. Родители девушки были людьми математического склада ума, и никак не могли взять в толк, в кого пошла их такая вся творческая дочь. Будучи единственным ребёнком в семье, она с детства ни в чем не знала отказа. Родители согласились не мешать дочери идти к своей мечте, но и помогать тоже не будут. Отец МинА сказал девушке, что если она хочет стать певицей, то должна добиться этого сама. В противном случае, она учится на экономиста и работает в компании родителей.  
МинА это полностью устраивало. Она уже была рада, что не нужно уговаривать родителей в целесообразности её творческих рвений. Было ещё одно условие, о котором поведала мне ТхэРи: если МинА не дебютирует до своего двадцатого дня рождения, то поступает в университет на экономическую специальность. Понятное дело, что заботливые родители не собирались позволять своего любимому чаду в пустую прожигать жизнь.  
\- Ты уже выбрала, что будешь петь? – поинтересовалась я.  
\- Нет. Я думала сделать кавер.  
\- Знаешь, - ДжиЁн сделал умное выражение лица, и все шутовские нотки пропали из его голоса. – Те, кто занимали призовые места на этом конкурсе…  
\- Соревновании, - поправила его художница.  
\- Один черт, - отмахнулся рэпер. – Так вот, те, кто пели всего лишь каверы, занимали первые места, но с конца. У тебя прекрасные вокальные данные и оригинальная песня тебе лучше подойдет.  
\- Но я не умею писать песни, - девушка расстроено закусила губу. – Может попросить кого-то?  
Квон театрально закатил глаза, Чхвэ хмыкнул и покачал головой, словно девушка не видела очевидный ответ на вопрос, который лежит у неё прямо под носом. Правда, если подумать, так оно и есть.  
\- Йа, МинА! – я толкнула девушку кулаком в плечо, от чего та от неожиданности подскочила. – Мы участвовать не будем, но можем помочь.  
Подруга в момент повеселела и обрадовано залепетала.  
\- Правда? А у вас будет на это время?  
\- Нуу, - протянул СынХён. – Нас не так нагружают, как мы говорим.  
\- Так вы филоните?! – это было сказано громче, чем нужно, рискуя нас спалить.  
\- Тихо! – шикнул на неё Квон. – А то помогать не будем.  
\- Я никому не скажу! – клятвенно заверила нас МинА.  
Наше хихиканье прервало оповещение пришедшего мне смс от Хо. Я достала телефон из сумки, и мои глаза мгновенно округлились, как только глянула на время.  
\- Твою же мать! Я опаздываю на вокал!  
Я поспешно собрала свои вещи и попрощалась с друзьями. До СМ мне добираться было минут тридцать, но так как я опаздывала, пришлось поймать такси. Явку проверяли очень строго, а опоздавшие — наказывались.   
Как бы я не спешила, все равно опоздала. Мне сказали остаться после занятий и ждать в репетиционном зале для танцев. Как я поняла, меня будут гонять пару часов. Ну да ладно, к физическим нагрузкам мне не привыкать – заменит пару часов занятий в спортзале. Пока ждала старшего, решила разогреться. Потратив на все это минут тридцать, мне стало скучно от ожидания. Порывшись в музыке я, к своему удовольствию, нашла диск с песнями Майкла Джексона.  
Врубила музыку на всю громкость, что с потолка чуть не сыпется штукатурка. Уже поздно и по идее здесь никого не должно быть. Я отошла к стене напротив зеркала. Повторить, что ли, свою партию дебютного танца моей бывшей группы? У нас ушло уйма времени, чтобы его придумать и впоследствии этот танец стал нашей визитной карточкой. Мне, для того, чтобы станцевать свои движения, пришлось позаниматься гимнастикой. Но оно того слоило.  
Заиграла песня короля поп музыки All about us. Я начала двигаться, чередуя плавные движения с резкими. Музыка полностью поглотила меня, и я ушла в танец. Внешний мир на четыре с половиной минуты перестал существовать. Ритм мелодии меня всегда завораживал. Половины песни это просто набор звуков ударных, но и этого было достаточно. Шаг вперед, шаг в сторону, три шага на разгон и кувырок в воздухе. Приземляюсь на ноги и тут же присаживаюсь на корточки, резко встаю…  
Песня заканчивается так же резко, как и начинается. Я делаю несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Поворачиваюсь, подпрыгиваю на месте, и из моего рта вырывается пара отборных матов. В дверях стоял Ким ДжеДжун.  
\- Твою налево! Хоть бы чихнул, что ли! Зачем так людей пугать?! - перевожу дыхание и выключаю музыкальный центр.   
\- Извини. Не хотел напугать, – певец делает пару шагов вглубь зала. - Что это за танец?  
\- Дебютный танец танцевальной группы, в которой я раньше состояла.  
\- Скорее акробатика.  
\- Только в моем исполнении – да, - хмыкнула я.  
\- Ты скоро дебютируешь?  
\- Я дебютировала в восемь лет.  
Певец смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом. Не поверил? Меня хорошо знают в танцевальных кругах, правда, под украинским именем, но все же.   
\- В Европе, - решила уточнить я.  
Ким задумчиво потер подбородок и хмыкнул.   
\- А как же ты здесь оказалась?  
\- Как и все, прошла прослушивание, - пожала я плечами и глянула на часы.  
Я здесь уже целый час. По ходу, либо это и есть мое наказание, либо про меня забыли. Ну да ладно, мне же лучше – могу уже идти домой.  
\- Я имею в виду в Корее, - уточнил ДжеДжун.  
Я посмотрела на Хиро. Парень пристально смотрел на меня, медленно подходя все ближе. Мне стало не по себе, и я начала с той же скоростью, с какой певец подходил ко мне, отходить назад.  
\- А, ну это даже банально, - я старалась не выдать свое волнение. – Мама вышла замуж за корейца.  
Дже кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал мой ответ и видимо он его удовлетворяет. Но все так же продолжал приближаться ко мне. Я выдавила из себя улыбку и промямлила, что мне уже пора, и очень тороплюсь. Ким даже ухом не повёл и всё продолжал ко мне приближаться, сверля изучающим взглядом. Я отходила назад, пока не упёрлась в стену. Всё, дальше отступать некуда.  
Глаза парня, вероятно, из-за освещения были сейчас чёрными. Они неотрывно смотрели на меня. Моё сердце пропустило удар и бухнулось куда-то вниз, а затем начало выстукивать так быстро, что у меня промелькнула шальная мысль о сердечном приступе. Все мои мысли в раз куда-то разбежались, когда Дже облизнул свои губы. Я громко сглотнула и попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку.  
\- Мне кажется, я тебя уже где-то видел, - задумчиво, словно сам себе, сказал певец. – Ещё до того как ты попала в СМ.  
\- А…так… ты не помнишь? Хотя было бы странно, если бы запомнил, - забормотала я себе под нос. ДжеДжун всё ещё неотрывно смотрел на меня своим гипнотическим взглядом, а я всё никак не могла собрать свои мысли в одну логическую цепочку. – Ну, тот шоу кейс… я ещё что-то сказала про залет…ээээ…  
Взгляд Кима переменился с изучающего на понимающий. В его глазах заплясали смешинки. А такие соблазнительные сейчас для меня губы расплылись в улыбке.  
\- Так это была ты? – засмеялся парень. Я неуверенно кивнула и растеряно улыбнулась. – ЁнУну не признавайся. Хичоль до сих пор над ним подтрунивает.  
\- Хорошо, не буду, - нервно хихикнула я.  
ДжеДжун отступил на пару шагов назад, и я медленно сделала глубокий вдох. Для меня оказался сюрпризом тот факт, что я всё это время не дышала. Этот парень как-то странно на меня действует. И почему мне так жарко? А на щеках можно яичницу жарить! Я надеюсь, температуры у меня нет, ещё не хватало заболеть.  
Я поправила светлые волосы, заправила прядь за ухо и пригладила челку. Всё это время я чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд. Пара карих глаз пристально за мной наблюдала. ДжеДжун посмотрел на часы.  
\- Ты уже закончила? – я закивала в ответ. – Я знаю одно уютное кафе. Оно работает круглосуточно. Составишь мне компанию? Я сейчас вернусь, только заберу свои вещи из студии.  
Не успела я рта открыть, как Хиро вышел, оставив меня в смятении. Что со мной такое? Обычно я такие попытки пресекаю на корне, а тут даже слова не сказала. Может у меня голос пропал? Или я дар речи потеряла? Я поакала и окала, чтобы опровергнуть свои догадки. Все нормально. Я собрала свои вещи и привела себя в относительный порядок.  
Неожиданно мне на память пришли слова, которые я сказала в виде шутки сегодня утром. Я выйду замуж за того, кто закроет мне рот. И кто меня за язык тянет? Язык мой – враг мой. Вот точно про меня сказано.   
Прождав минут десять, я начала думать, что надо мной просто пошутили. Взяла свою спортивную сумку и направилась на выход. Подойдя почти вплотную к дверям и уже протянув руку, чтобы их открыть, те вдруг резко распахнулись, едва не сбив меня с ног. Я отскочила назад, и уже было открыла рот, чтобы низвергнуть поток ругательств, но вовремя передумала. Подняв глаза, чтобы увидеть того, кто меня чуть не прибил этим куском дерева, я увидела Дже, переминающего с ноги на ногу и виновато улыбающегося. В руках он мял кепку.  
\- Прости, - протянул он. – Ты не ушиблась?  
\- Слушай, айдол, - я состроила серьёзную мордашку. – Ты решил меня сегодня до смерти запугать?  
\- Прости~, - певец изобразил эгьё, от чего стал таким милым, что я не удержалась от улыбки. Приняв мою реакцию за прощение, что, в общем, было не далеко от правды, мы направились к выходу из здания.  
Это были незабываемые три часа моей жизни. С виду такой холодный, ДжеДжун вел себя сейчас совсем по-другому. Мы смеялись, шутили, рассказывали друг другу приколы с репетиций. Но на одной теме мы не задерживались более пяти минут. Разговор сам по себе плавно перетекал на обсуждение другого предмета. На это время мы просто выпали из реальности и создали свою, в которой нам было уютно.  
Но всё же внешний мир напомнил нам о своем существовании пришедшим смс на телефон Дже. Когда посмотрели на время, то оказалось, мы уже сидим в кафе несколько часов. Юнхо написал, что менеджер скоро приедет их проверять и Киму срочно нужно вернуться в общагу. Парень посадил меня в такси, а сам поспешил домой.

***  
Кто-то сильно разозлил хореографа, и он нас уже пять часов гоняет без перерыва. Уставшие и взмокшие, мы танцевали уже из последних сил.  
\- Перерыв 20 минут, - объявил учитель, и все облегченно вздохнули.  
Мы попадали на пол и блаженно растянулись на прохладном паркете. У нас начались каникулы, и график уплотнили, продлив репетиции и добавив уроки актерского мастерства. Конечно, первые пару дней мы недовольно ворчали, мол, отдохнуть даже некогда. Но всё наше недовольство сошло на нет, когда узнали, что пару уроков нам преподаст кто-то из знаменитой Шинхвы.  
Но уже прошло две недели, а айдолы к нам не очень-то и спешили. Пошли разговоры, что нам просто соврали, чтобы урезонить и заставить работать по такому изнуряющему графику. Ещё и хореограф как с цепи сорвался. После каждой чьей-то ошибки, он заставляет нас начинать танец с начала. Так, сегодня мы только два раза станцевали от начала до конца. Да и то уже ближе к концу.  
Хореограф вернулся и приказал всем подняться. Стажёры недовольно бормотали, но все-таки встали. Дождавшись, пока все соизволят оторвать свои попы от пола, учитель объявил, что тренировка на сегодня окончена. Группа довольно загудела.  
Я достала телефон и, быстро набрав смс, отправила адресату. Не надеясь на немедленный ответ, я уже кинула мобильник в сумку, как аппарат проиграл трель оповещения пришедшего сообщения. Дже написал, что они на репетиции и увидеться не получится.  
Я обиженно закусила губу и запихнула мобильник в карман. Хо сославшись на какие-то срочные дела, попрощался с нами и умчался. Пока мы с СынХёном собирались, почти все уже ушли. Ещё пару минут и мы единственные, кто оставался в зале.  
\- Не состыковка в графиках? – рэпер иронично улыбнулся.  
Мы с Дже встречались месяца три и большую часть этого времени мы общались посредством смс. Редкие встречи, на которые нам удалось выкраивать время, были как живой родник в пустыне для испытывающего жажду путника. Конечно, ему было сложнее вырваться на те несколько часов, что мы проводили вместе. А ещё помимо меня, ему приходилось успевать навещать семью, по которой он очень скучал.  
У меня, когда увидела их график, глаза стали размером с два блюдца. На сон парням выделялось от силы часа четыре. Я прифигела от такого расписания и удивляюсь, как они ещё на ногах держатся, не говоря уже о том, чтобы петь и танцевать.  
Я кивнула в ответ на вопрос друга, и мы медленным шагом направились по пустому коридору в направлении выхода. Почти дойдя до лестницы, я увидела, что двери в зал, где обычно репетировали Тохошинки, открыты. Недолго думая, я пошла в ту сторону. Если не получается хотя бы поговорить с Дже, то возможность увидеть его я не упущу.  
Я тихо подошла к дверям и выглянула из-за косяка, стараясь делать это так, чтобы меня не заметили. Парни сразу попали в поле моего зрения. Они были порядком измученные, так же сказывался хронический недосып. Осунувшиеся лица и круги под глазами выдавали усталость. Но ничего, что нельзя исправить с помощью косметики.  
Чуть в стороне стоял хореограф с полотенцем в руках. Ясно было, что там находится еще кто-то, на кого все шестеро смотрели, и кого не могла увидеть я. Если высунусь ещё хоть на сантиметр, то рискую спалиться. Я настолько увлеклась происходящим в репетиционном зале, что не заметила, когда ко мне подошел СынХён. Парень легко тронул меня за плечо. Я вздрогнула и приложила указательный палец к своим губам. Он кивнул и стал наблюдать со мной.  
Мне было очень интересно кто же тот человек, на которого парни так смотрят. Я чётко читала в глазах ЧанМина страх. Хоть он и прятался за хёнами, но с моего так сказать пункта наблюдения макнэ было видно лучше всего. ЮнХо и ДжеДжун были напряжены, словно готовились к схватке, ДжунСу нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, Ючон же был живое подобие мраморной статуи. В бледности так точно.   
\- Танцуйте, - раздался голос Ким ЁнМина, исполнительного директора СМ. Звучал он тихо и как-то зловеще, что меня передёрнуло. Рэпер положил свою руку на мое плечо. Я тут же приставила свой указательный палец к губам и обратилась в слух. Я не могла видеть директора, а он мог в любую минуту выйти из зала, застав меня и Чхвэ под дверью. Я не спускала глаз с Донгов.  
Хореограф включил музыкальный центр. Громко заиграла новая песня. Они протанцевали почти половину, но Ючон сделал ошибку.  
\- Стоп, - приказал всё тот же голос директора. Он так и не показался в поле моего обзора, поэтому, когда музыку выключили, снова пришлось прислушиваться, к шагам мужчины.  
Стук туфлей Ким ЁнМина по паркету раздавался раскатистым эхом по большому залу. По звуку я поняла, что он идет в сторону Донгов. В следующую минуту мои догадки подтвердились – фигура директора показалась в поле моего обзора. В руках у него было скрученное жгутом полотенце. Я заметила, что с махровой ткани капает вода.  
Ким ЁнМин подошел к Ючону. Хоть они и были одного роста, но казалось, будто старший навис над парнем, тот настолько стушевался. У меня появилось плохое предчувствие, что сейчас произойдет что-то очень скверное. Мой желудок скрутило это противное ощущение страха, злости и беспомощности.  
\- Похоже, вы забыли, что я вам говорил, - ощущение, что металлический голос директора бьёт даже меня.   
В ответ не прозвучало даже звука. Уверена, если бы в комнате была муха или любое другое летающее насекомое, я бы четко слышала траекторию полета. По спине пробежал табун неприятных мурашек. Судя по дрожащей руке СынХёна, которая всё ещё покоилась на моем плече, его тоже подёргивало от нервов.  
Я заметила как ДжеДжун и Юнхо уже подняли ноги для шага в сторону Пака, но ледяной тон директора прервал действие в середине его выполнения.  
\- Стоять, - одно слово и пространство покрыла неприятная морозная свежесть.  
Через мгновение полотенце в руках директора рассекло пространство и с громким хлюпающим звуком ударилось об Ючона. Мужчина закрывал мне обзор своей спиной, и я не видела, куда тот ударил парня. Судя по тому, как согнулся Микки, удар пришелся в живот. Раздался тихий стон и Пак упал на колени. Ещё один пируэт махровой ткани в воздухе и раздаётся следующий хлюпающий хлопок ткани о тело.  
Мой рот открылся от шока увиденного, и я тут же закрыла его своей ладонью, заставляя крик, порывающийся на свободу, застрять в горле. В этот момент меня резко отдернули. СынХён первый пришёл в себя и поволок меня прочь от зала, пока нас не поймали. Шок от увиденного меня не отпускал, пока мы не вышли на улицу.   
Прохладный ночной воздух привел меня немного в чувство. Я прерывисто сделала вдох и так же выдохнула. Продолжала так делать, пока дыхание полностью не выровнялась и я могла не думать, что надо дышать.  
\- Не могу поверить, что слухи правдивы, - нарушил тишину рэпер, когда мы отошли от здания СМ на несколько кварталов. – Правда, я слышал только о случаях с трейни.  
\- Бесит, - всего-то выдала я.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Что не могу с этим ничего сделать.  
На смену растерянности и смятению пришла злость. Меня злило моё бессилие. Будучи заядлой пацифисткой, я всегда была против насилия в любом его виде. Что я могла здесь сделать? Вмешайся я, мне бы наверняка тоже досталось. А трусливо за этим наблюдать я не собиралась. Что-нибудь я обязательно придумаю. Надеюсь, Ючон крепкий и не сильно пострадает.  
СынХён вздохнул и прошелся пятерней по своим волосам.  
\- Сын Хён-а, - сама не могу поверить, что говорю. – Ты ведь, понимаешь, что это нельзя никому рассказывать. Скандал парням ни к чему, да ещё и такой.  
\- А что делать предлагаешь?  
\- Прозвучит странно, но я попробую это решить.  
Рэпер недоверчиво покосился на меня.  
\- Это как?  
Есть один способ. Надеюсь, он сработает. Я просила никому не говорить, что падчерица одного из крупных инвесторов компании. Фамилия Ким одна из самых распространенных в Корее и никто ничего не заподозрит. Я не хотела нелепых слухов, что меня взяли по блату и все такое. Я знаю, что мне потом полжизни будут этим тыкать. А припираться с кем-то на эту тему у меня нет желания.  
Я решила поговорить с ПэкМином. DBSK дебютировали, насколько я знала, на его деньги, вложенные в компанию. А какой бизнесмен не будет защищать свои вложения? Для того чтобы парни отработали потраченное на них состояние, они должны быть в полном здравии. А при таких условиях это будет трудно сделать. С этой точки зрения всё логично.  
\- Просто поверь мне, - попросила я друга и улыбнулась.  
Рэпер хмыкнул, но спорить и расспрашивать больше не стал. Мы распрощались и побрели по домам.  
Утром следующего дня, СМ объявило, что Пак Ючон был госпитализирован с диагнозом банального аппендицита, о чём мне сообщила ТхэРи по телефону. Этот факт разозлил меня до чёртиков, которые я, наверное, метала своими глазами.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - зло процедила я сквозь зубы, как только закончила разговор с подругой.   
Я швырнула телефон на кровать и спустилась вниз. Время было около восьми утра и отчим должен ещё быть дома. Я нашла его на кухне, мирно попивающим кофе за прочтением утренней газеты. Увидев меня, он только открыл рот, чтобы пожелать мне доброго тура, но я его перебила.  
\- Это неправда, - выпалила я.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - мне решили напомнить о манерах.  
\- Для кого как, - раздражение в моём голосе не могло не насторожить мужчину.  
\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
\- Пак Ючон. Его сегодня госпитализировали.  
\- Я знаю. Мне уже доложили.  
Понятное дело, что ПэкМину время от времени докладывают, как обстоят дела. Но я не знала, что так часто. Интересно, насколько эти доклады правдивы? Сейчас я его заставлю в этом усомниться.  
\- Диагноз – это сказки Венского леса. Ким ЁнМин его избил.  
\- Что?! – брови отчима взлетели вверх.  
Я рассказала, что видела вчера. Когда я закончила, отчим был даже злее меня. Он пообещал разобраться. Что и как он сделает, я не имела представления, но я поверила ему.  
Решив написать Дже смс, я вернулась в свою комнату за мобильным. Чрез минуту он мне перезвонил. С Микки всё будет в порядке. Я не стала говорить, что в курсе того, что с ним на самом деле случилось. Наверняка им будет потом неловко передо мной. Дже и Юно как старшие ничего не смогли сделать, чтобы защитить младшего, а Ючон… уверена, ему и так не айс.  
Расписание Тохошинок в срочном порядке перекраивали и оставляли лишь, то где не требуется присутствие всех пятерых мемберов. На несколько дней у моего благоверного появилось немного свободного времени. Когда Пака выписали, Дже пригласил меня к ним в гости. Парни знали, что мы встречаемся. Они часто прикрывали опоздания хёна, причиной которых по большей части была я. Он рассказывал, как они подкалывают его, аргументируя шутки на эту тему завистью, что при таком графике ещё и девушкой успел обзавестись. Меня же на репетициях прикрывали Чхвэ и Хо. Эти двое тоже не упускали случая отстегнуть пару шуточек в мой адрес. Противные! Ну, ничего, я на них посмотрю, когда обзаведутся девушками.  
Первую половину дня мы провели в общаге Донгов. Никогда бы не подумала, что пять парней могут устроить такой балаган. Гам стоял как на рынке, только никто не предлагал купить что-нибудь по скидке. Ючон растянулся на диване в гостиной и вовсю дирижировал одногруппниками. Я и Макс составляли ему компанию, пока Дже колдовал над закусками на кухне, а Су, как официант, только успевал приносить из кухни очередную тарелку. Юнхо, как всегда, крутился возле Дже на кухне, когда тот готовил. Судя по недовольным возгласам, лидер снова принялся таскать еду из-под носа повара.  
\- Юнхо! – раздалось через минуту из кухни на всю квартиру после громкого шлепка. – Пошёл вон в гостиную!  
Мы прыснули со смеху. С комментариями макнэ я через минуту сгибалась пополам от дикого хохота. Юнхо с довольной моськой выполз из кухни и, стоя на пороге гостиной, наблюдал за нашим весельем. Стоило нам глянуть на старшего, как смех возвращался с новой силой. Постояв так с пару минут, Юнхо оккупировал ближайшее кресло.  
\- Хватит уже ржать! – парень картинно надулся. – Сами же чуть посуду не съедаете, когда Дже готовит. А ещё надо мной тут смеетесь. Злые вы.  
Мы с Максом хихикали, подпихивая друг друга локтями. Из кухни появился ДжунСу, неся в руках пару тарелок, и сам повар с подносом прохладительных напитков. Вдоволь нашутившись и наприкалывавшись, четверо сговорились и выпроводили нас с Дже на прогулку.  
Погода была отличная, и мы решили погулять в нашем любимом парке, в котором всегда было мало людей. Зелёный оазис хоть и был в черте города, но популярностью не пользовался и, судя по состоянию этой зеленой зоны, городские власти не часто вспоминали про него.  
Мы подошли к небольшому пруду, который зарос треской и местами невысоким камышом, из которого раздавались нестройное кваканье необычно активных лягушек. Дже загадочно улыбался своей обворожительной улыбкой, не прикрывая её рукой, как обычно делал это перед камерами. Мне выпала возможность увидеть настоящего Ким ДжеДжуна, со всеми его заморочками и таракашками, которых я очень полюбила. Его часто называли холодным и неприступным, но это только с теми, кого он не знал. На самом деле он был такой нежный и тёплый. Он согревал меня как мягкий плед и чашка горячего шоколада зимой одним лишь взглядом, часто брошенным украдкой. А в его объятиях я чувствовала себя, как воск горящей свечи, тая и растекаясь лужицей, и снова возвращаясь в свою прежнюю форму, для того, чтобы проделать этот процесс снова.  
Мы присели на лавочку под ивами, ветки которых прикрывали её со стороны, пряча нас от редких гостей парка. Дже снял очки, которые закрывали пол его лица, считая, что одной кепки здесь будет достаточно для маскировки. В глазах парня сверкали нетерпеливые огоньки, и было видно, что он весь в предвкушении. Я не выдержала первая. Меня прямо-таки распирало любопытство.  
\- Ну, - я заёрзала на месте в ожидании того, что для меня приготовили.  
ДжеДжун извлек из своего кармана продолговатую бархатную коробочку бардового цвета. Парень расплылся в довольной улыбке, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Я ожидала чего угодно, но не подарка, тем более ювелирку. А может там, внутри, что-то другое, а я тут уже нафантазировала. Надо остановить полёт фантазии, пока не поздно.  
Я с открытым ртом смотрела то на коробочку, то на парня. Наверное, где-то через минут пять, я расплылась в улыбке. Судя по смешку, это была улыбка идиота с клиникой в период обострения.  
\- Не будешь смотреть? – наиграно расстроено спросил Дже, но улыбки не смог сдержать. Он отдернул руку назад, с показным намерением вернуть вещь себе в карман.  
\- Буду! – протестующее вскликнула я и выдернула коробочку из рук любимого. Певец не смог сдержать смешок.  
Я настолько увлеклась созерцанием бархатной вещицы и предвкушением увидеть её содержание, что не заметила, как ДжеДжун поднялся и, быстро обойдя лавочку, стал позади меня. Я открыла футляр и в недоумении уставилась на него. Через секунду, меня накрыло возмущение. Внутри было… пусто. Даже для уверенности потрясла коробочкой, но ничего из неё не выпало. Я уже было открыла рот для возмущений и обещаний как-нибудь отплатить за эту шутку. Но тут перед моими глазами что-то блеснуло и холодной змейкой легло на мою шею. Я растеряно задёргала головой и опустила взгляд. Кожу приятно холодила замысловатого плетения цепочка с подвеской из капельного серебра. Я покрутила подвеску на пальцах, рассматривая драгоценность. Это была буква S красиво инкрустированная маленькими кристаллами, которые блестели на солнце и переливались оттенками радуги.   
Я не удержала восторженный возглас. Дже наклонился. Его губы оказались возле моего уха.  
\- Нравится? – по-моему, моя довольная реакция на лицо. Руки парня заключили меня в объятия. – Я пропустил твой день рождения, а потом всё никак не получалось его подарить.  
\- Очень красиво, - я улыбалась на все 32.   
Я повернулась к Дже лицом и тут же повисла у него на шее, нежно целуя в губы. Но этот милый засранец не был бы собой, если бы не перехватил инициативу на себя, углубляя поцелуй. Его хитрый язычок хозяйничал у меня во рту, словно у себя дома. Я легонько его прикусила, наказывая нахала за дерзость и хихикнула в поцелуй, когда Дже недовольно хмыкнул.  
Удобно устроилась в объятиях любимого. Мы некоторое время молчали, просто наслаждаясь без лишних слов. Это было так редко доступно нам, что мы дорожили каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе.  
Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, стыдливо прячась за рваными облаками за то, что нещадно палило весь день. Парк накрыли сумерки. Вокруг было ни души. Казалось, что мы единственные оставшиеся люди в этой округе. Небо постепенно застилало покрывало из облаков, закрывая собой первые загоревшиеся звезды.   
\- Они хотят добавить ещё одного, - негромкий голос Дже нарушил тишину.  
\- Знаю. Фанаты устроили бойкот, - я улыбнулась. Певец задумчиво хмыкнул, над чем-то размышляя. – Я не думаю, что рискнут разозлить такое количество людей.  
\- Ты веришь, что у них получится? Компания мало кого слушает.  
Я ласково потерлась щекой о плечо любимого и прикрыла от удовольствия глаза, когда его тонкие проворные пальцы запутались в моих волосах. По телу разлилась блаженная нега. Так хотелось, чтобы здесь и сейчас продолжалось вечность.  
\- Вера – это всё, что у нас остается, даже когда мы теряем всё. Хотя, это не совсем так. Там, где есть вера, всегда есть надежда. А пока есть надежда – мы верим, что всё будет хорошо. Так что просто нужно верить.  
Я закончила свою тираду и, открыв глаза, встретилась с внимательным взглядом темно карих глаз. Все мысли парня сейчас были написаны у него на лице. Он бы не удивился, если бы услышал эти слова от кого-то кто старше. Я же к этому пришла пару лет назад, когда родители были в процессе развода. Я сначала надеялась, что всё наладится. Но постепенно этого становилось мало, видя, что становится только хуже. Тогда моя надежда получила подкрепление от веры, которая упрямо не желала отступать и, нашептывая где-то на задворках сознания, что всё наладится. Понятно, что сложилось не так, как я надеялась, но все же хорошо, как я и верила.  
\- Я тебе открою маленьких секрет, - я поманила Дже пальчиком, и тот наклонился ближе. – Жизнь бывает очень любвеобильной, знаешь ли.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Поэтому никто не умирает девственником.  
\- И откуда ты такая пошлая? – Дже весело рассмеялся.  
\- Я знаю, тебе это нравится, - заявила я, чувствуя, как краснею.  
ДжеДжун продолжал смеяться на всю аллею, а я обидчиво надула губки. Наблюдая за реакцией парня на мои слова, начала сомневаться в своей правоте. По своим друзьям я видела, что им нравятся девушки с таким направлением мыслей, и, конечно, понятно, когда они наедине. Может мне попалось редкое исключение из правил? И что теперь делать, ума не приложу.  
Парень продолжал хохотать. Меня это совсем не устраивало. Вот сейчас возьму и зацелую его, чтобы знал, как надо мной смеяться!  
\- Буся, ты, что представил процесс? – я состроила важную моську, но улыбки все же не сдержала. Парня одолела следующая волна смеха. Ох, похоже, я ему подсказала дальнейший ход мыслей. Я обреченно вздохнула: детский сад, честное слово.  
\- Буся? – смех перешел в хихиканье. Он что всё это время ржал над этим словом? – Мне нравится.  
Дже притянул меня к себе и уже через мгновение его губы безжалостно сминали мои, даря неимоверное наслаждение. Мы настолько увлеклись, что даже не заметили, когда начался дождь. Хоть крона деревьев нас пока защищала от влаги с небес, но домой надо было как-то добираться.  
\- У тебя зонтика нет, - парень хотел надеть на меня кепку, но я не дала.  
\- Я по жизни без зонтика и не сахарная, не растаю, - я вернула головной убор на чёрную макушку. – И тебе это нужнее. Не хочу, чтобы пошёл на сувениры, если узнают.  
Певец театрально закатил глаза, но тут спорить не стал. Мы перебежками выбрались из парка, укрываясь под кронами деревьев. Дождь ещё не пустился на всю силу, и раскидистых веток с зелёными листьями вполне хватило, чтобы сесть в такси более-менее сухими.  
По пути до дома я выслушала от заботливой «мамочки» Ким ДжеДжуна наставления, что как только доберусь домой, сразу должна принять горячий душ и выпить горячего чаю, чтобы не заболеть. Это смотрелось так мило, что залюбовавшись любимым, я пропустила мимо ушей добрую половину того, что он мне говорил. Опомнилась я, когда машина остановилась у моего дома. Дже не уезжал, пока я не зашла в дом. Как только двери за мной закрылись, и, оказавшись в сухом помещении, я тут же прильнула к окну. Ким сел в салон авто и поехал в общагу.

***  
СМ устраивает совместный концерт в Пусане и мы не могли взять в толк, что там делать нам, трейни. Правда, не все ехали к черту на кулички. Я насчитала около десяти человек. Все были в предвкушении, будто это они будут выступать на сцене. DBSK тоже исполняют несколько песен, что меня несказанно радовало. У меня будет доступ к закулисьям, и я смогу насладится этим секазным зрелищем ближе, чем фаны и в безопасности от этой безумной толпы.  
Организация этого концерта оказалась намного хлопотней, чем обычно, и персонал в основном сосредоточился на устранении недочётов. Нас поделили на небольшие группы по два-три человека, и отправили в гримёрки на помощь артистам. Мне повезло попасть к The Trax. С ребятами я была давно знакома, да и оппу долго не видела. Квартет в основном работам в Японии, обделяя своих корейских фанов вниманием, но обещали это исправить.  
ТхэРи похвасталась, что тоже будет на этом концерте со своим ухажером, которого я ещё в глаза не видела. Летний график тренировок был очень плотный, да и она познакомилась с парнем, когда ездила в Японию на лето. Мы договорились встретиться после концерта, и я предупредила старших, что поеду домой с подругой.  
К нашему огорчению концерт закончился очень быстро. И хоть было уже поздно, душа требовала продолжения банкета. Но впереди ещё долгая ночная дорога домой. С подругой мне удалось встретиться, когда основная масса поклонников разошлась. Это заняло у них почти полтора часа. Мы встретились в кафе недалеко от места проведения концерта. Девушка сидела за столиком и гипнотизировала стакан с соком, что стоял перед ней.  
Мобильник в кармане запищал, возвещая о пришедшем смс.  
«Ты где? :( :-( :n( (Т_Т) »  
Дже не Дже, если не вставит в сообщение кучу смайлов, но это так мило. Он видно, разволновался, не увидев меня среди стажеров. Я быстро набрала ответ.  
«Я возвращаюсь в Сеул с подругой. Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся (^3^)».  
Ответ пришёл сразу.  
«Будь осторожна! Дай знать, когда доберёшься домой. :-* =^* :-x».  
Я растеклась лужицей. Не могу понять, как он может быть таким милым, даже просто написав смс.  
Я подошла к столику и, поздоровавшись с подругой и её кавалером, присела на свободный стул. Надо сказать, этот представитель сильного пола мне сразу не понравился. ТхэРи рассказывала, что познакомились они в летней школе, где оба проходили курс обучения. Она была в диком восторге от представителя японской культуры, сидящего напротив меня. От этого парня за километр несло таким пафосом и чувством собственного превосходства, что даже смотреть на него не хотелось, я уже не говорю о таких вещах как разговор.  
Я постаралась сократить время рядом с японцем, сославшись, что нам ещё нужно возвращаться в Сеул, да и время уже позднее. Мы подвезли парня до пристани, где он садился на корабль до Японии. ТхэРи шепнула мне на ухо, что он боится высоты, поэтому никогда не летал на самолетах.  
И вот, наконец, на пути домой. ТхэРи заметно устала и быстро уснула после того как мы выехали за пределы Пусана. Мы притормозили на АЗС, чтобы заправится, выпили по чашечке кофе и поехали дальше. Я плюхнулась на переднее сидение и мило улыбнулась водителю Пэк ЁнСу, когда тот попытался возмущаться.  
\- Буду вас развлекать, - заявила я. – А то меня совесть замучает, что из-за нас вы сейчас здесь, а не дома в теплой постельке, рядом с любимой жёнушкой.  
Мы разговаривали на разные темы. Оказалось, что у нас одинаковые пристрастия в кино. Оба любили шпионские экшены и чтобы драк было побольше. Время за болтовней пролетело быстро. Мы проехали знак гласивший, что до Сеула осталось 50 км. Еще минут тридцать, и мы будем в городе. В такое время пробок нет, так что домой доберёмся быстро. ТхэРи мирно посапывала на заднем сидении и довольно улыбалась. Осмелюсь предположить, что ей снится Юно. У неё всегда такая довольная мордашка, когда смотрит на него.  
Я посмотрела на дорогу. Судя по габаритным огням, впереди нас ехал мини вен. Скорость у них была нормальная, и Пэк их не обгонял, хотя полоса рядом была свободна. Я захотела пить и полезла за бутылкой минералки, купленной на АЗС. Предложив водителю и получив отрицательный ответ, я утолила жажду. Закинув воду на заднее сидение, так, чтобы не разбудить подругу, я поправила ремень безопасности, который мне мешал. Не люблю я его, но безопасность превыше всего. Я достала телефон, посмотреть который час. Сообщений не было. Видно, Хиро сморила усталость.  
\- Что за?... – я прищурила глаза и всмотрелась на дорогу впереди. Водитель тоже заметил. По встречке ехала машина. Всё бы ничего, но авто плавно и уверенно из правого крайнего ряда перестроилось в крайний левый. Но на этом не остановилось. Легковик выехал на нашу половину дороги и въехал прямо в вен, ехавший впереди нас. От удара мини вен проскользил по асфальту издавая покрышками истошный звук торможения, и врезался в ограждение у обочины. На этом его движение закончилось.  
Седан же перевернуло. Легковик издавая резкий скрипящий звук, возникший от трения металла об асфальт, проехал на крыше ещё несколько метров и остановился, пару раз качнувшись.  
Пэк ЁнСу остановился у обочины. Мы оба выскочили из машины и бросились на помощь пострадавшим.   
\- Звони в «скорую»! – крикнул он мне и подбежал к седану, который сплющило от удара как консервную банку.  
Этот приказ напомнил мне, что я всё ещё держу телефон в руке. Я быстро набрала номер и сообщила о случившимся. Затем, засунув сотовый в карман джинсов, я подбежала к вену. Дверь водителя, да и капот машины, были смяты как какой-то канцелярский листик. Часть бампера валялась в метре от своего положенного места. Я подняла взгляд - водитель был без сознания. Дернула двери, которые тяжело поддавались. Открыть их мне удалось со второй попытки. Я попыталась вытащить водителя, но он оказался слишком тяжелым для меня. В этот момент на помощь пришел водитель Пэк. Он усадил мужчину, уперев его спиной о машину. Он ударился головой при столкновении, и из ранки над бровью сочилась кровь, стекая тонкой струйкой по щеке на шею за шиворот рубашки. Больше ранений на водителе видно не было.  
\- А что с тем водителем? – я кивнула в сторону седана. Пэк только покачал головой.  
Я залезла в фургон и стала в ступор. Передо мной без сознания на полу лежал Юнхо. Его вышибло из сидения при ударе. Меня начала пробивать мелкая дрожь. Трясущимися руками я дотянулась до его шеи и пощупала пульс. Он жив. Он жив! Я начала вытаскивать его из машины. Шея Юно была вся в крови. Осторожно прикоснувшись к ней, я ощупала рану. Мои пальцы были в крови. В нос ударил металлический запах.  
\- У него что-то с шеей, - сказала я, осмотрев парня на более серьёзные ранения. Руки и ноги у него вроде были целые.  
Я всё время боялась, как бы машина не взорвалась как в боевиках при авариях. Хотя запаха бензина я не чувствовала и ничего не горело. Кажется, пора завязывать с экшенами в таком количестве.  
Тем временем Пэк достал второго парня. Им оказался ДжунСу. Тому повезло больше, чем Юнхо. Он обошелся приличной шишкой и разбитым носом. Надеюсь, он не сломан.  
Я полезла в глубину салона. На галерке сидели Дже и Мин, перед ними в проходе лежал Ючон. ЧанМин был в сознании и дико оглядывался. Я взяла его лицо в свои руки и поймала его взгляд.  
\- Все хо-ро-шо, - по слогам произнесла я. – Пойдём.  
\- Хён, - промямлил он.  
\- С ним всё хорошо, - я разговаривала с ним как с маленьким ребенком. – Сначала я выведу тебя, а потом вернусь за ним.  
Я помогла Максу выбраться их машины. Пэк ЁнСу тем временем привёл водителя в сознание. Сказав Мину ждать меня, я вернулась в салон и принялась тащить Микки к выходу. Какой же ты тяжелый Пак! Чем тебя ДжеДжун кормил? А может это я уже устала?   
Дотащив тушку парня до передних сидений, я передала его Пэк ЁнСу. Тот аккуратно взял его на руки и вытащил из авто. Я тем временем вернулась в глубину салона. Последним остался ДжеДжун. Я подошла к нему и осмотрела его. Пока внимательно его изучала, Хиро начал приходить в себя.  
\- ДжеДжун?  
Молчание. Парень, словно пьяный, покачал головой, пытаясь прояснить сознание. Он смотрел расфокусированным взглядом. Осмотрев конечности в поисках каких-либо повреждений и не найдя таковых, я закинула его руку себе на плечо и заставила подняться. Сопротивления со стороны певца не последовало, и я провела его к выходу, где парня подхватил мой помощник.  
\- Что?.... - попытался он заговорить.   
Выйдя из вена на негнущихся ногах, я направилась к ребятам. Краем уха я уловила, как тихо хлопнула дверца машины, и следом последовал истеричный крик ТхэРи.  
\- Это Юхно? Что с ним?  
Вот черт! Я совершенно забыла про неё! Я бросилась к подруге, которая уже была возле лидера и собиралась взять его голову в свои руки, чтобы положить себе на колени.  
\- ТхэРи, нет! – закричала я. – Его нельзя трогать!  
Подруга взглядом послала меня куда подальше.   
\- У него травмирована шея. Ты можешь сделать хуже, чем есть, - пояснила я, и положила руку подруге на плечо. - Посиди рядом с ним, но не шевели его.  
ТхэРи кивнула. По её бледным щекам текли слёзы. Она убрала чёлку со лба парня и начала что-то шептать. Я решила проверить остальных. Вот скажите, где эта грёбаная помощь, когда она действительно срочно нужна. Я автоматически глянула на часы. Время может зло шутить – с момента аварии просто всего лишь десять минут. А мы где-то в двадцати минутах езды от черты города.  
Я подошла к Пэк ЁнСу, который разговаривал с водителем вена.  
Дже резко встал и осмотрелся.  
\- Юнхо! ДжунСу! Ючон!  
Я подлетела к нему и заключила в объятия. У него может быть сотрясение, и я не хотела, чтобы ему стало хуже, поэтому нужно ограничить его передвижения. Парень скинул мои руки и снова начал порываться к одногруппникам. Я хлопнула в ладоши перед его лицом, тем самым фокусируя его внимание на себе.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Дже! – в приказном тоне сказала я. Хиро сосредоточил взгляд на мне. Я посмотрела в его шоколадные глаза и тихо спокойно сказала: - С ними всё в порядке.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – к парню, наконец, пришло осознание, что меня здесь по идее быть не должно. – Ты в порядке? – Дже взял меня за плечи и начал вертеть из стороны в сторону, проверяя наличие травм.  
\- Я-то в порядке. Как оказалось, мы за вами ехали, - я кивнула в сторону припаркованной у обочины машины.  
Тут мой взгляд упал на ЧанМина. Он испугано рассматривал место аварии. Я кивком указала на макнэ. Мы подошли к парню и Дже обнял его за плечи.  
\- Всё хорошо, - он легко похлопал парня по спине.  
Мои нервы уже были на переделе и вот-вот расплачусь. Наверное, уже заканчивался адреналин в крови. Я никогда не была свидетелем таких аварий. Внутри всё было сковано страхом. Я ничего не могла сейчас чувствовать кроме этого скользкого мерзкого чувства. Он вытеснил все остальные эмоции, когда пришло осознание того, что на моих глазах чуть не погибли пятеро парней, ставшие родными за такой короткий промежуток времени. Я смотрела на Дже и меня начала бить мелкая дрожь, когда представила, как всё могло кончиться.  
Я посмотрела на Макса. По щекам ЧанМина текли слезы. Только парень этого не замечал. Он все смотрел то на смятый седан, то на вен.   
\- Не нужно, не смотри, - попросила я. Ким проследил за взглядом младшего и повернул его так, чтобы тот не видел покорёженную машину.  
Краем глаза я заметила как ДжунСу и Ючон начали приходить в себя.  
\- Мисс Ким, с вами всё в порядке? – услышала я голос Пэка за спиной. Я кивнула.  
Вдали завыли сирены. Ну, наконец-то! Не прошло и трёх русских лет!  
Ребятам оказали первую помощь на месте и забрали в больницу, а мы остались давать показания полиции. ТхэРи порывалась поехать с Юно. Я её отговорила, убедив тем, что, как ни крути, а она чужой человек и ей всё равно ничего не скажут о его состоянии. Я пообещала, что позже всё разузнаю и скажу ей.  
Домой мы добрались только в шесть утра. Высадив меня возле дома, я, наконец, смогла дать волю эмоциям. ТхэРи сильно переживала за Юнхо, и пришлось её успокаивать. А сама я была не в лучшем состоянии. Я хотела только одного – поскорее добраться до кровати и забыться сном. Потом проснуться и попытаться убедить себя, что это был всего лишь кошмар. По щекам потекло что-то влажное. Я плачу? На автомате вытерла слёзы и прикрыла глаза. Это было слишком даже для меня. Мне в жизни было страшно так только раз, когда родители сказали, что больше не будут жить вместе. Тогда мой счастливый мир рухнул мелкими кусочками. Сегодня мой, с таким трудом восстановленный и поддерживаемый, мир чуть пошатнулся, напоминая мне, что он похож на хрусталь и любое неаккуратное обращение разобьёт его.


	3. Тяжесть секретов

**«Успешное танцевальное партнёрство похоже на отношения добрых родственников – море терпения и горы работы». (Кэй Гилли)**

**Шоссе Пусан-Сеул. 2004 год.**  
**POV ЧанМин (воспоминания)**  
Возвращаемся в Сеул после концерта в Пусане. Весь следующий день расписан и приходится ехать ночью. Хёны спят, устроившись на сидениях, кто как смог, а я сижу с закрытыми глазами и вспоминаю наше выступление. Эмоции зашкаливают. Это непередаваемое чувство, когда зал взрывается аплодисментами, благодаря тебя за выступление. Это волна чистого экстаза. Это как наркотик – раз попробовав, уже не можешь бросить. Словно паришь над землей, наслаждаясь невесомостью. И всё же, нужно хоть немного поспать.  
Ёрзаю немного в кресле, устраиваясь удобнее. Приятная усталость берёт своё, и я погружаюсь в дрёму. Лёгкая вибрация машины действует успокаивающе. Со дня дебюта я почти привык спать в таком положении. Иногда было даже странно засыпать в кровати, после очередного марш броска по стране с промоушеном. Если подумать, на самом деле этот мини вен и есть наш настоящий дом. А общага просто помещение, где хранятся наши вещи, которые мы не берём с собой.  
Громкий удар сотрясает машину. Я слышу ругань водителя, под сопровождение визга тормозов. Меня откинуло на ДжеДжун-хёна, который мирно посапывал на соседнем сидении. Он, едва успев открыть глаза, ударился головой об окно и отключился. В голове успела мелькнуть мысль, странно как это стекло не разбилось. Моя голова повстречалась с передним сидением, но ударился я не настолько сильно, чтобы потерять сознание. Всё равно больно. И это меня оглушило на некоторое время.  
Второй удар. Мини вен замер на месте, а я боюсь пошевелиться. Это сон, это всего лишь страшный сон, а я не могу проснуться, пытаюсь убедить себя. А вдруг это не конец? Я едва осознаю, что происходит. Юнхо выбило из сидения. Его здорово покидало по салону. Ючон тоже оказался на полу. Кажется, и ДжунСу неслабо ударился.  
Я понял, что перестал дышать только, когда перед глазами всё поплыло. Страх сжал меня в тиски и парализовал. Я ошарашено смотрел на картину перед собой. Кажется, это называется ступором, да? Мой мозг отчетливо понимает что происходит, но тело отказывается слушаться. Так, нужно выбраться из машины и позвать на помощь. Мозг даёт сигнал телу двигаться, но я всё так же сижу. Не знаю, сколько так просидел. Я чувствовал, как меня бьёт мелкая дрожь. Начала накатывать паника. Слишком долго никого нет. Неужели никто нам не поможет?  
Дверь открылась. С водителем всё в порядке? Это хорошо, он позовет на помощь. Что? А это кто? Девушка. Сначала она подошла к лидеру, осмотрела его и вытащила из машины. Откуда у неё столько силы? А мужчина кто? Он взял на руки Су и унес. Нет! Мои хёны! Снова появилась девушка. Она подошла ко мне. Свет извне скудно освещал салон. Мне удалось рассмотреть её русые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост и красивые черты лица. И она европейка. Я знаю её! Откуда? Девушка ничего не сказала, только прикоснулась к моим щекам своими холодными руками. Я посмотрел ей в глаза. Она сказала, что все будет хорошо. Как ни странно, но я ей поверил. Я же знаю её. Вспомнить бы еще, где я её видел.  
\- Хён… - вырвалось у меня осипшим голосом.  
Она заверила, что поможет мне, а потом вернётся за ним. Она похожа на ангела. Она ангел? Что за странные мысли? Ангелы же не существуют? Или существуют? Похоже, я здорово стукнулся. Девушка вывела меня из вена и как обещала, через пару минут вернулась с ДжеДжуном. Я неотрывно смотрел на фургон. Мысли в моей голове сменяли одна другу со скоростью света. Я даже не пытался их осмыслить. Но всё же одна прорвалась в моё сознание достаточно надолго, чтобы я вспомнил незнакомку. Это девушка ДжеДжуна. Но что она здесь делает?  
Пока я задавался этим вопросом, Светлана вместе с хёном вышли из фургона. О, он пришёл в себя. А я стоял как вкопанный. Трясти меня так и не перестало. Противное чувство тошноты подкатило к горлу, грозя заставить желудок избавиться от его и так небогатого содержимого. Мы чуть не погибли. Эта мысль колом засела у меня в голове и никак не могу от неё отделаться. Я просто таращился то на перевёрнутый сплюснутый легковик, то на вен.  
Я услышал, как ДжеДжун позвал остальных мемберов. Светлана тут же оказалась рядом и обняла его. Я слышал, что она ему сказала, но мой мозг отказывался сейчас переваривать какую-либо информацию. Я почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обняли меня за плечи. Я всегда узнаю объятия хёна. ДжеДжун начал меня успокаивать, легонько хлопая по спине, как маленького ребёнка. Я не заметил, как слезы потекли по моим щекам. Я смотрел на девушку, макушка которой едва достигала моего подбородка. В её глазах я видел страх и волнение, которые она пыталась скрыть.  
Прошло несколько минут, или часов (а может вечность?), пока Су и Ючон пришли в себя. Тут появились медики и забрали нас в больницу. Юно сразу повезли на рентгенографию, мы были на очереди. Нас завели в какую-то комнату. Меня усадили на кушетку. Мир вокруг был как в замедленной съемке. Возле нас мельтешили люди, что-то спрашивали. Ко мне подошел мужчина в белом халате. Кажется, он сказал, что я следующий. Я встал. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и кто-то выключил свет.  
Сквозь окутывающую меня темноту слышу, как рядом тихо переговариваются. Вот это кошмар приснился! Никому не пожелаешь. Странно, почему меня никто не будит. Голова гудит, как после хорошей пьянки. Открываю глаза и наблюдаю белый потолок. Это не моя комната. Где я?  
\- Он пришел в себя! – услышал я голос ДжеДжуна.  
Все четверо хёнов стояли возле кровати и с беспокойством на лице смотрели на меня. Юнхо с фиксирующим ошейником на шее. Так это был не сон?  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – с ходу спросил лидер.  
\- Нормально. Что произошло?  
\- Ты упал в обморок, - рука Хиро легла на моё плечо. Он действительно заслуживает звание «мамочки» группы.  
В палату зашли доктор и менеджер. Первый осмотрел меня и сказал, что я могу идти домой. Нам дали медицинские маски, которыми я и Ючон тут же воспользовались, ДжеДжун натянул капюшон толстовки по самое не могу и мы направились в холл больницы, который заполонили жадные до сенсаций и скандалов журналисты. Они начали снимать нас, задавать наперебой вопросы, которые мы игнорировали. Вспышки слепили глаза, и я уставился в пол, почувствовав легкое головокружение. Охрана не подпускала их близко к нам.  
Когда мы вышли на крыльцо, нас оглушили крики фанаток. Я не слушал, что они кричат. Я просто хотел быстро дойти до машины и скрыться в салоне от людских глаз. Охрана едва могла сдержать напор собравшейся толпы. Кто-то коснулся меня, и я невольно поёжился. Хочу домой, где тишина и покой. И вот бесконечно долгие несколько метров до вена были пройдены, и я оказался внутри авто.  
Когда же закончится этот день? Как только доберусь до своей кровати, сразу лягу спать, чтобы завтра быстрее наступило.  
Мы выехали с больничной парковки. Ещё немного и мы будем дома.

 **POV Юнхо (воспоминания)**  
Валяюсь на своей кровати и пялюсь в потолок. Скоро рассвет. Вокруг тишина. Мин так и не пришел в комнату. Видно снова уснул перед телевизором. Аккуратно встаю и иду в гостиную. Шея и голова ужасно болят, что не могу спать. Как я буду танцевать, не представляю. Таблетки не помогают, лошадиная доза анальгетиков лишь ненадолго приглушает боль, но не убирает совсем.  
Тихо спускаюсь по ступенькам и прохожу в гостиную. Как я и думал, ребенок уснул на диване, но телевизор выключен. Я оглянулся и заметил Дже возле окна, сидящего на полу. Сначала подумал, что он спит, но подойдя ближе, я увидел, как пара черных глаз внимательно за мной наблюдают.  
\- Не можешь уснуть? – прошептал я, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- Как твоя шея? – ответил вопросом на вопрос ДжеДжун. Что за привычка идиотская?  
\- Лучше, - солгал я.  
\- Врешь же.  
Я почувствовал, как голова друга легла на моё плечо. Я обычно опирал свою голову на его макушку, но не в этот раз. Меня всегда раздражало и поражало, как Дже может так легко, даже не глядя на меня, поймать на вранье. Он словно мой личный ходячий детектор лжи. За столько лет, что мы знакомы, мы успели хорошо друг друга узнать.  
\- А будет лучше, если я скажу правду?  
В ответ тишина. Сквозь шум в ушах от головной боли я слышу ровное дыхание. Мы просидели так некоторое время. Я уже подумал, что Ким уснул. Начал было радоваться, что хоть сегодня он немного поспит. ЧанМин застонал во сне, и я вздрогнул. Голова старшего оторвалась от моего плеча и повернулась в сторону спящего на диване парня. Я почувствовал тревогу, исходящую от друга.  
\- Снова, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Что? – не понял я.  
ЧанМин начал ворочаться, скинув одну из маленьких подушек на пол. Он начал что-то бормотать во сне и взмахивать руками.  
\- Мину кошмары сняться после аварии.  
Дже встал и подошел к дивану. Поймал руки младшего, чтобы тот не ударил его случайно, и, держа за запястья одной рукой, второй потрепал его за плечо.  
\- ЧанМин-а, проснись. Слышишь? ЧанМин-а, это всего лишь сон.  
\- Хёееееееееен, - послышалось следом, и отпущенные руки парня обняли старшего.  
\- Всё хорошо, мышонок.  
Дже обнял донсена как маленького ребенка и начал покачивать, убаюкивая. Недовольные всхлипывания постепенно перешли в ровное сопение спящего человека. Я наблюдал эту картину, а моё сердце разрывалось. Я так хочу им помочь, но понятия не имею как. Ёнун наотрез отказался идти к врачу, аргументируя стандартным ответом «само пройдет». А вот что с Мином делать, мы оба никак не могли придумать. Ему выписали какие-то таблетки, но они мало помогают. Макнэ спокойно засыпал на пару часов, но всё равно просыпался от кошмаров.  
Я часами ломал голову, как помочь друзьям, но ничего путного в голову не приходило. Чувствуя вину, за свою беспомощность, я всё больше погружался в раздумья над этой проблемой. Обшарил весь интернет в поисках ответа, даже звонил нескольким докторам проконсультироваться и всё они говорили мне одно и то же: приводите, а там посмотрим.  
Мы тихо перешли на кухню и ДжеДжун поставил чайник. Я посмотрел на часы - начало пятого. Небо окрасилось в серый цвет, с каждой минутой светлея, обещая сегодня хорошую погоду. Хиро поставил на стол чашки и наполнил их кипятком. Я разорвал пакетик с чаем и бросил в дымящуюся воду, наблюдая, как жидкость окрашивается в коричневый цвет. Дже присел напротив меня и проделал ту же процедуру.  
\- Юнни, не вини себя, - я вздрогнул. Голос Дже в окружающей тишине казался таким громким. Я посмотрел друга. Телепат чертов. – У тебя на лице всё написано.  
Так он называл меня только наедине. Мне всегда было с ним легко и уютно. БуДже всегда понимает меня без слов. Часто это очень помогало, но ещё чаще меня это раздражало и больше пугало. Когда кто-то вот так запросто знает, что у тебя на уме, это всегда напрягает. Но со временем я привык и убедился, что Дже – преданный друг, готовый всегда прийти на помощь.  
Я сделал глоток чая и обжег себе рот. Тихо закашлявшись, быстро сделал пару вдохов, охлаждая горло прохладным воздухом помещения. Передо мной в раз возник стакан холодной воды.  
\- Осторожней же надо быть, - запричитал шепотом БуДже. – Знаешь же, что горячее.  
\- Знаю, - ответил я, сделав глоток воды, который сбил жар в желудке от горячего чая.  
На несколько долгих минут воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая шумом ночного города через открытое окно. Ким сидел с задумчивым выражением лица. Он смотрел на чашку с чаем и немного поглаживал емкость пальцами. Это означало, что парень серьезно о чем-то думает.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит? – нарушил я тишину первым.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что она умеет читать мысли, - последовал ответ.  
Я задумчиво закусил нижнюю губу. Вообще, ДжеДжун какой-то странный стал, с тех пор как начал встречаться со Светланой. Она милая симпатичная девушка, мне она понравилась. Она сразу смогла найти общий язык со всеми нами, и даже однажды помирить Су и Мина, которые вечно препирались по пустякам.  
Ким возвращался со свиданий светящимся от счастья глазами. Я рад за друга. При нашей профессии не каждый может найти человека, который будет с тобой не из-за звездного статуса. Но вот в такие моменты задумчивость Дже меня настораживала.  
\- Я такое постоянно чувствую с тобой, - я издал короткий смешок. – Всегда задаюсь вопросом, как ты умудряешься копаться у меня в голове без моего ведома.  
ДжеДжун улыбнулся и сделал глоток чая.  
\- Я боюсь, что они узнают про нас.  
Я хмыкнул. Жизнь айдола не сахар и втягивать Светлану в это всё не хотелось. Пусть даже про неё и забудут через некоторое время, все же преследования журналистов изрядно подпортят девушке жизнь, а фаны просто порвут на лоскуты. Эта обожающая нас толпа возвела нас на пьедестал, но так же может быстро и опустить. А ещё лейбл. Мы все знали, что директор Ким ЁнМин, если узнает, не оставит их в покое.  
Мы просидели на кухне до шести утра. Дже сходил в душ, переоделся и принялся готовить завтрак. Макнэ, как всегда, первый приполз на аппетитные запахи. Выманить его из пастели часто получалось именно таким способом. Заспанный и на автопилоте, он стащил из-под носа нашего повара кусочек помидорки, за что тут же получил и был отправлен умываться.  
Я улыбнулся и последовал примеру младшего: стащил кусок огурца и тут же отправил его в рот. Дже гневно сузил глаза, наблюдая, как я жую. Я потянулся за вторым куском, нагло смотря ему в глаза и довольно улыбаясь. За свою дерзость я получил больной шлепок по руке. Айкнув, я поглаживал второй рукой место удара. Дже громко фыркнув, молча указал мне на двери. Зная, что с ним бесполезно здесь спорить, я довольный отправился собираться.

**_Сеул. Городская больница. 2014 год._ **  
_Юнхо перестал читать. На долгую минуту в палате воцарилось молчание. Мозг пятерых парней активно переваривал полученную только что информацию, пытаясь разложить её по полкам своих извилистых закромов из большого числа нейронов. Тишину нарушил взрыв вопросов младших, наперебой забрасывая ними ДжеДжуна. Последний, в свою очередь сидел как в воду опущенный. Певец не знал что ответить, что сказать им. Никто из них не знал, что всё так обернется. А если бы и знали, помогло бы им это хоть как-то? Можно потратить время, строя предположения, на ничего незначащие «если бы, да как бы». Но всё равно уже ничего не изменить._  
\- Хён! – крикнул Су, вырывая старшего из угрюмой задумчивости. – Ты знал, кто такая Лана?  
Певец отрицательно покачал головой. Конечно, он не знал. Как сейчас оказалось, парень мало что знал о той, которую любит. Какая ирония. Ким бы от души посмеялся, если бы ему не было сейчас так паскудно на душе. Девушка не торопилась признаваться, что она и есть Светлана, которая похитила его сердце десять лет назад и исчезла, так и не вернув многострадальный орган его хозяину. Парень надеялся, что встретит кого-то кто поможет ему забыть, поможет ему больше не чувствовать эту пустоту внутри, которая осталась после того дня. Он заполнял вакуум в сердце как мог, но все равно оставалось пустое пространство. ДжеДжун даже однажды испытал что-то похожее к другой. Он был счастлив, что шрам от зияющей некогда дыры в области груди перестает кровоточить. Но та ушла, так и не узнав, что Ёнун уже приготовил для неё кольцо.  
Певцу даже в голову не пришло, что Лана – это сокращение от её полного имени. Девушка вернулась в его жизнь, когда он больше всего нуждался в поддержке. Каким-то непостижимым для него образом, так или иначе, она была поблизости. Прокручивая в голове события последних трех лет, в голове парня складывалась полная картина того, что происходило вокруг.  
Время, словно в насмешку над ДжеДжуном, почти стерло образ девушки, оставив лишь блеклый образ, который помогал ему держаться все эти года. Но помнил Её улыбку; Её серые глаза, с голубым оттенком, когда Она была счастлива. Он помнил Её светлые мягкие волосы, в которые он любил запускать свои пальцы,… но кусочки никак не собирались в одну картину. Эти воспоминания были, словно из другой жизни, прожитой другим человеком. В какой-то степени так и есть.  
Судьба подарила ему ещё одну встречу с ней. А он что сделал?  
\- Она была так похожа на неё, - тихо ответил Хиро на вопрос младшего. – Характером, повадками. Как она смеялась, как танцевала… Я думал, что это плод моего воображения, что я просто хочу увидеть Её в этой девушке… Я даже предположить не осмеливался…  
Голос ДжеДжуна совсем ослаб и он замолчал. Микки и Шиа переглянулись. Никто из них и не подозревал, что старший все ещё переживает события такой давности. Содержимое этой тетрадки многое расставляло на свои места то, что они когда-то перетасовали как новую колоду карт для азартной игры. Пятеро парней многое знали друг о друге, но далеко не всё. Эта хрупкая девушка знала о них гораздо больше, чем они думали. Она молчала, все эти годы, храня их тайны.  
\- Погодите, - подал голос ЧанМин. – Так вы не знаете, что произошло?  
Макнэ обвел взглядом своих хёнов, которые непонимающе с немым вопросом в глазах уставились на младшего.  
\- Ты о чём вообще, мелкий? – поинтересовался за всех Ючон.  
\- Лана сейчас здесь, в больнице, - просветил трио ЧанМин.  
\- И? – Су всегда раздражало, как макнэ по крупицам выдавал информацию, растягивая момент, словно в дорамах.  
\- Произошел несчастный случай, - решил пояснить Юно, пока эти двое не начали спорить на старые темы. – Её сейчас оперируют.  
Хиро превратился в живую статую. Парень стал таким бледным, что казалось, вот-вот дематериализуется и превратится в привидение. ДжеДжун на бесконечно долгих для него несколько секунд застыл, пока его мозг осознавал и переваривал новость. Когда первый шок прошел, в голове табуном пронеслись мысли – от самых абсурдных, до самых безнадёжных. А что если в это время она умирает, а он здесь весело болтает с донсенами? А если он больше её не увидит? Не увидит её улыбки, не услышит её смех, не понаблюдает, как она шутит над его друзьями? Если те слова, которые он ей сказал, будут последние, которые она услышала от него?  
Внутренности парня скрутило в тугой узел. Область возле сердца сжало в железные тиски и липкое чувство страха и паники обернуло его, как фантик вкусную конфету. Нет, он не может вот так Её отпустить. Он не отпустит.  
ДжеДжун резко подорвался с места и с грохотом открыл двери. Многострадальный кусок дерева отъехал в сторону. Но громко ударившись о заглушки, которые не позволяли съехать с направляющего гнезда, отъехали немного назад, оставляя приличную щель для подглядываний из коридора.  
Ючон, сидевший ближе всех от выхода, даже не шелохнулся. Он уставился в одну точку, погруженный в свои мысли. Су, громко вздохнув, встал и закрыл двери. Микки даже предположить не мог. Ему было так стыдно за тот случай, что не смог постоять за себя. Он сильно переживал и плакал, что подвел группу. За что получал нагоняй от одногруппников за такие мысли и тот плакал ещё больше. Лана относилась к нему, словно ему и правда тогда вырезали аппендицит, и она не была свидетелем его избиения. Из написанного девушкой в этой тетради, он понял, что она никогда не испытывала к нему ни жалости, ни презрения. Только сочувствие и заботу как о друге, даже скорее как о старшем брате.  
\- Хён, думаешь… - нарушил тишину макнэ, после такого громкого торнадо под именем Ким ДжеДжун.  
\- Ничего я не думаю, - отозвался Юнхо. – Я просто надеюсь, они наконец-то все выяснят между собой и будут счастливы.  
Микки устало потер переносицу, Су неопределенно передернул плечами. Слишком много времени прошло и очень много произошло между этими двумя. Парни догадывались, что простым разговором это не решится. Но и помочь ничем они не могли. Это удручало ещё больше.  
На несколько минут в палате воцарилась тишина. ДжунСу нервно теребил свою одежду, косо поглядывая на тетрадь. Там было записано то, в чем он так и не смог признаться, даже спустя столько лет. Певцу и сейчас стыдно за свою безответственность и легкомысленность. Тогда он не думал о последствиях. Хотя, нет. Он думал, но не полушариями выше шеи, а теми, что находятся ниже пояса. Это был хороший урок от лучшего в мире учителя – жизни.  
Ким не хотел, чтобы Юнхо дальше читал. Зачем Лана это записала? Чего она хотела добиться этим? Парень с силой сжал сидение стула. Костяшки рук побелели, а пальцы начали неметь. Су столько лет был уверен, что никто не знает его секрета. Что скажут одногруппники, когда прочитают об этом? Будут осуждать его за проступок? Презирать, за решение, которое он хотел принять? Упрекать, что едва не втянул их в такой скандал? Может, отругают? Правда, поздновато уже для этого.  
Ему хватило собственного наказания. Чувство вины так и не проходило. Совесть грызла его изнутри все эти долгие годы каждый раз, когда парень проходил мимо детских площадок или к нему подходили поклонницы со своими малышами на руках. Певец всегда старался изо всех сил сдерживать душащие его слёзы. Его красневшее лицо принимали за смущение из-за внимания фанов и умилялись им ещё больше. А он просто хотел избавиться от этого груза. Может, и к лучшему, что его одногруппники узнают его тайну. Может, наконец-то, станет легче на сердце.  
Хранить секреты всегда было тяжело. Шиа долгое время маялся с одним, а какого было Лане знать их подноготную и продолжать вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало? Подумав над этим, певец пришел к выводу, что у девушки не было намерений как-то кому-то из них навредить. У неё было предостаточно возможностей что-либо сделать, но действий с её стороны не было.  
\- Хён, читай дальше, - потребовал макнэ, нарушив становившуюся тяжелой тишину. – Мне интересно узнать, что было дальше.  
\- А то ты не знаешь, – лидер покачал головой.  
\- Мы, оказывается, не знали очень многого, - подал голос Ючон.  
ДжунСу нервно закусил губу, а Юнхо покачал головой. Да, они много ещё не знают. 

 

 **POV Лана  
** Осень. 2004 год. Сеул.   
Один из редких дней, когда у DBSK выходной и парни посвящают это время святому ничегонеделанью. В первую очередь отсыпаются, лениво выползая из кроватей где-то в районе обеда. Потом составляют список очередности родных, кого хотят навестить. В итоге все расползлись по своим делам, кроме ДжеДжуна. Мне стало интересно, почему он не торопится навестить родителей, как и в прошлый раз.  
Мы сидели в гостиной квартиры, где кроме нас больше никого не было, и смотрели какую-то дурацкую передачу, которые сотнями транслируют каждый день. На улице дождь как из ведра и выходить куда-либо не было ни малейшего желания. Нам неважно было где, главное, что мы могли побыть вдвоём.  
У меня последние пару часов вертелся на уме вопрос, но всё никак не решалась его задать, терзаясь непонятными сомнениями. Время от времени, парень выпадал из разговора, не слушая, о чём я рассказываю. Я начинала нести какой-то бред, возвращая его внимание к себе и превращая всё в шутку. Но меня не могло не волновать, что же так занимает его мысли.  
\- ДжеДжун-а, - решилась я. Ну не смогу я уснуть, если не узнаю, что же его так беспокоит. Может смогу помочь?  
\- М?  
\- А почему ты не поехал навестить родителей? Я знаю, ты же скучаешь по ним… - мой голос становился все тише, чувствуя, как всё сильнее напрягается тело, на плече которого расположилась моя голова. В ответ повисла тишина, нарушаемая звуками из телевизора.  
Мысленно дав себе подзатыльник, отругала себя за свою любознательность. Я боялась шелохнуться, словно любое движение всё развалит, оставив пустоту. Я напряженно ждала дальнейших действий Дже, надцать раз уже пожалев, что открыла рот. Парень сделал глубокий вдох, какой делают, когда решаются сказать что-то важное. Моя бурная фантазия уже нарисовала картины худших вариантов развития событий.  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - обычно сильный голос сейчас прозвучал глухо и неуверенно.  
Я сильнее прижалась к ДжеДжуну, обнимая его, чувствуя, что сейчас это необходимо. Я знала точно, что это не обычная ссора с родными, иначе уже давно об этом рассказал. Значит, причина должна быть действительно серьёзной, если это так сказалось на обычном поведении парня.  
\- Расскажешь?  
Я поёрзала, устраиваясь удобнее. Ожидая, пока парень соберётся с мыслями, начала прогонять в голове возможные варианты развития диалога, подбирая фразы и ответы.  
\- Я… Мне… - неуверенно начал Дже, осекаясь после каждого слова. Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него, таким образом, давая понять, что его слушают. Певец помялся ещё несколько минут и выпалил: - Мама рассказала, что меня усыновили.  
Я растерялась. Я перебрала все возможные причины, темы, варианты, но не усыновление. Я, наверное, с минуту просто удивлённо хлопала ресницами, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. В моём окружении не было людей, которых усыновили/удочерили, и я не представляла, что чувствует человек, узнав, что люди, которых ты называешь «мама» и «папа» оказывается тебе не родные.  
\- Твои сестры знают? – кивок в ответ.  
Видно Дже последний об этом узнал, но уточнять я не стала. Вспомнила об отчиме. За всё время, что он женат на маме, он мне стал фактически отцом. Мой родной отец за прошедшие полтора года моего проживания в Корее ни разу не связался со мной. Я знала, мама ему не запрещала общаться со мной. Сначала меня это злило, и я обижалась на папу, что он забыл про меня. А потом просто перестала ждать. Ким ПэкМин прекрасно справлялся с обязанностями отца, взяв на себя не только юридическую ответственность, дав мне свою фамилию. Я чувствовала, что он меня действительно опекает как отец.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да. Просто, не выходит из головы, - Дже устало закинул голову на спинку дивана. – Может притвориться, что ничего не знаю?  
\- А какая разница? – снова молчание в ответ. – Ты ведь не стал любить родителей и сестёр меньше, потому что у вас нет кровного родства.  
В этот раз в ответ прозвучало неопределенное мычание. Я рискнула это интерпретировать как «да, я всё так же люблю родителей и сестёр». Дже рассказал, что воспринял новость относительно спокойно, но с тех пор в его голове был целый рой вопросов. Почему биологические родители отдали его на усыновление? Какие из себя эти люди? Может встретиться с ними? А стоит ли? Мне оставалось только спрашивать, поскольку я понятия не имела что здесь можно посоветовать. Надеюсь, это подтолкнет в направлении нужного ответа.  
\- А что с биологическими родителями? – неуверенно спросила я.  
\- Не знаю, - Дже оторвал голову от спинки дивана.  
\- Хочешь с ними встретиться?  
\- Не знаю, - пауза в несколько минут. – Я боюсь, что они могут оказаться не такими, как я их себе представляю.  
Зато я могу с уверенностью сказать, что они точно красивые. Думаю, Дже внешностью больше похож на маму.  
\- Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? – с готовностью предложила я.  
\- Хочу, но не пойдешь, - я надула губки и уже открыла рот для возражений, но не успела издать и звука. – Не хочу, чтобы сочиняла очередную ложь своим родителям. И не спорь со мной.  
Ну да, ослик мой любимый, с тобой поспоришь. В некоторых вопросах Дже упрямее ЧанМина. Или это я его не в силах переспорить? Ащь, подумаю об этом потом.  
\- Ладно. Но ты же обязательно расскажешь, как всё прошло? Правда?  
\- Угу, - поцелуй в лоб, и крепкие руки прижали меня к любимой тушке.

***  
Мы сидели в кафе, которое находилось недалеко от СМ и пытались переварить новость. Хо только что объявил, что переходит в другое агентство – DSP Media объявили о намерении собрать новую мужскую группу. Певец, будучи стажером СМ много дольше нас с СынХёном, устал ждать свой дебют, который ему уже давно обещают. Поэтому решил попытать счастье с другим лэйблом.  
\- Я тоже думаю перейти в другую кампанию, - неожиданно для меня заявил рэпер.  
\- А..аа…а вот с этого момента по подробней, - от удивления начала я заикаться. – Это когда ты решил? Хотя, не важно.  
Я переводила взгляд с одно парня на другого. Я понимала и принимала причину ухода каждого из них, но всё равно было грустно. Будучи под сенью одного лейбла, мы могли видеться чаще, но с таким раскладом, неизвестно, когда в следующий раз мы соберёмся вместе. Я едва могла вспомнить, когда наша компания впятером собиралась вместе, как когда-то.  
\- Я пойду, - Хо начал собираться. – Мне ещё на прослушивание.  
\- Файтинг! – мы с СынХёном пожелали удачи другу.  
Я пересела на место ЁнСэна, сидевшего напротив нас с Чхвэ. Рэпер помешивал ложкой давно растаявший сахар в остывшем чае. Я догадывалась об истинных причинах такого решения друга и не собиралась его упрекать, а тем более останавливать. За все эти месяцы после того вечера, он шарахался в стенах кампании от каждого шороха. Он стал задумчивым, молчаливым. Уверенный в себе весёлый парень превратился в какую-то неудачную копию самого себя.  
Некоторое время мы сидели молча, каждый думая о своём. Зная, что происходит в СМ, кем и как всё решается, желание оставаться в стороне от всего этого постепенно исчезало. Да, я против такого метода управления, но я никак не могла найти ответ на один вопрос: зачем МНЕ это надо? Мой дебют – это дело решённое. Осталось дождаться, когда сформируют группу. Отчим сказал, что три кандидатуры уже есть, плюс я. Значит, сейчас подыскивают пятую участницу.  
Моё влияние на отчима велико во многом благодаря маме, которую тот любил больше жизни. Я пользовалась им, чтобы защитить DBSK, хоть немного, от скверного характера директора Ким ЁнМина. В какой-то мере я чувствую, что несу за них ответственность. Не только из-за Дже. Я давно поймала себя на мысли, что когда думаю про всех пятерых, то мыслю о них как о членах своей семьи. Юнхо, Ючон, ДжунСу, ЧанМин – они все как братья для меня. А Дже… это совсем другая тема для размышлений.  
В первый же месяц наших с Хиро отношений я поняла, что встречаясь с одним из мемберов популярной группы, неважно какой, остальные идут бонусом. Это маленькая семья, в которую тебя впускают, если они решают, что ты заслуживаешь их доверия. Может со стороны звучит странно, и даже может снисходительно, но учитывая род их деятельности, по-другому не получается.  
Так, Юнхо и ДжеДжун, как самые старшие, постоянно волновались за младших. Ёнун ещё успевал переживать за лидера, который за заботой о донсенах частенько забывал о себе. А я при таком раскладе волновалась за всех пятерых. Всегда буду защищать их как смогу. Кажется, я это решила ещё в день их дебюта, стоя перед сценой напротив них.  
На данный момент расклад меня полностью устраивает и я не видела никаких причин влезать во всё это. Закулисные интриги меня никогда не интересовали, и участия в них я не принимала, полностью сосредотачивая своё внимание на работе, будь это танцы или что-либо ещё.  
\- Ты уже ходил на прослушивание? – поинтересовалась я.  
\- Ещё нет, - последовал ответ. – ДжиЁн обещал поговорить с директором агентства.  
\- Ты рассказал ему, – я на 99% была в этом уверена, что это так. Рэпер кинул.  
\- Я не сказал, кто это был, - тогда это вопрос времени. Квон ни за что не оставит лучшего друга в СМ, зная такое.  
Мой мобильный запищал, возвещая о пришедшем сообщении, которое пестрело кучей грустных смайликов.  
«Скучаюююю~ (Т_Т) (;_;) (Т_Т)»  
Я улыбнулась. Мой любимый дурашка. Следом пришло ещё одно смс.  
«Неожиданно освободилась вторая половина дня О_о. У меня появилась навязчивая идея зацеловать тебя :-* =^* :-х Я не маньяк, не подумай ничего такого ;) :D Я просто ужасно соскучился (*_*)»  
Моя улыбка стала ещё шире. А кто сказал, что я против маньяка в лице Ким ДжеДжуна? Ох, плохо ты меня ещё знаешь, милый. Немного подумав, я набрала ответ.  
«Оууу~ =О Тогда жду моего маньякО (^3^)»  
Дописав адрес кафе, в котором мы сидели, я нажала «отправить».  
\- Вижу у вас все хорошо, - улыбнувшись, СынХён кивком указал на телефон.  
\- Ага. Прикрываемся байкой про отношения сонбэ-хубэ, - я хихикнула. – Пока нам верят. Правда, до сих пор спорим кто кому сонбэ.  
\- Ты серьезно? – парень расхохотался, чуть не перевернув чашку с остатками чая.  
\- Ну да. Мы никак не можем сойтись в датах моего дебюта.  
\- Ну, если это самая большая ваша проблема, то вы просто счастливчики, - всё ещё смеясь, ответил рэпер. – Ладно, пойду я. Надо готовиться к прослушиванию.  
После ухода СынХёна, я пересела за самый дальний столик у стены и заказала себе чай. Я задумалась. Самая большая проблема – это оставаться частью жизни друг друга. В условиях ограниченного живого общения, телефон был просто палочкой-выручалочкой. Созванивались мы редко, потому как нормально поговорить просто не получалось. А вот смс приходили и отсылались в небывалом количестве. Мы писали друг другу обо всём, о любой мелочи, которая с нами случалась. Даже скучный поход в магазин за бутылкой воды после тренировки, я превращала в прикол и отправляла Дже. Понятное дело, он не всегда мог ответить, но я знала, он всё читает.  
А еще мне не нравилось врать маме. Мне так хотелось рассказать ей, что я впервые в жизни влюбилась, но страх всё же взял свое. Я боялась, что мама расскажет ПэкМину, тот проговорится СуМану и так далее. В общем, пройдя по всей этой логической цепочке, я пришла к выводу, что лучше этого не делать. Плюс ко всей этой тираде добавлялся род деятельности Дже. Имея такой горький опыт с моим отцом, я боялась, что мама запретит с ним видеться. Меня не устраивало ни первое, ни второе. А километровые телефонные счета я оправдывала тем, что скучаю по друзьям, так как из-за расписания редко с ними вижусь.  
ДжеДжун и я были предельно честными друг с другом. Поддерживать отношения и так нелегко. У нас достаточно проблем, о которых мы должны думать. Ложь и недомолвки к списку добавлять не хотелось. Мы редко серьезно ругались. Таких ссор было всего лишь две. Временами у парня просыпалось чувство собственника, что весьма раздражало. А примирения у нас были не менее…мм… бурными.  
За эти месяцы я сдружилась с Хичолем и ЁнУном. Мы часто встречались в музыкальной комнате, где парни застали меня за пианино. Всё началось с неудачной шутки девушки из стаффа, что у нас троих одна фамилия и мы все такие разные. Не знаю, что бедняжка хотела этим сказать, но сарказм Хи убил наповал.  
Пообщавшись с ними, я убедилась, они меня, в самом деле, не помнят. Я решила последовать совету Дже и не напоминать о нашей первой встрече. Всё же не хочется мне испробовать мстю ЁнУна на своей драгоценной шкурочке. Хи часто повторял ту фразу, когда у друга не клеилось с девушкой, что того раздражало.  
Круг моих друзей был довольно ограниченным. Я тяжело схожусь с новыми людьми и в незнакомом коллективе обычно молчаливо отсиживаюсь. С другими стажёрами я не особо общалась. Разговоры о том, что я подружилась с Тохошинками, не способствовали моей популярности. Что бы ни говорили о дружбе между стажёрами, а конкуренция среди трейни бешенная. Каждый хочет выделиться, чтобы его заметили и быстрее дебютировать. И здесь как на войне - все средства хороши. По моим наблюдениям, друзьями здесь остаются те, кто знал друг друга ещё до всей этой кутерьмы. Хороший тому пример я и СынХён. Исключения – это Хо ЁнСэн, Ким Хичоль и Ким ЁнУн, и только потому, что они друзья Дже и Юнхо и мы часто встречались. А слухи, что они меня опекают, как хубэ распространились очень быстро. Здесь пригодилась помощь Чона.  
У парня огромный талант к танцам. Определенно, если бы он не мог петь, то точно был бы танцором. Юно попросил меня научить его дебютному танцу «Изумрудов», о котором ДжеДжун ему рассказал в таких красках, что даже я открыла рот от изумления. Мы встречались, когда у парней было свободное время. Юнхо приходил вместе с Дже, иногда к ним присоединялся и ЧанМин. После пары часов разучивания движений, мы находили какую-то бредовую причину и сматывались подальше от здания СМ побыть вдвоём.  
Дже показался на пороге кафе спустя сорок минут. Я настолько глубоко погрузилась в свои нерадостные думы, что не заметила, как кто-то вообще подошёл и сел рядом со мной. В реальность я вернулась, когда сильные руки обняли меня и мягкие губы оставили нежный поцелуй на моей щеке. Я вздрогнула и повернулась в поисках источника этих нежностей.  
Через затемненные стекла очков на меня смотрела довольная моська с радостной улыбкой на губах. В своей стандартной экипировке – кепка, очки на пол-лица и куртка с поднятым воротником. Я улыбнулась и хитро посмотрела на парня. Одной рукой я забралась под куртку и ущипнула любимую тушку за бок. Моя левая бровь в удивлении взлетела вверх.  
\- Ммм, погнали в качалку, - я облизнулась в предвкушении в скором времени ощупывать кубики пресса. Кивок в ответ и поцелуй, избавляющий от дальнейших расспросов на некоторое время.  
В кафе мы просидели недолго. Мне захотелось размять конечности от долгого сидения, и решили на свой страх и риск прогуляться по городу. Мы прошли несколько кварталов в сторону центра, как телефон Дже подал голос радостной трелью звонка. Чон сообщил, что единственное запланированное на завтра интервью было перенесено и следующий день у них выходной. Все ребята, не видевшие своих родных несколько месяцев, сегодня ночуют у родителей.  
\- Знаешь, что мне только что сказал Юнни? – Дже хитро посмотрел на меня, приспустив солнцезащитные очки. Я отрицательно замотала головой. – Завтра у нас выходной и все парни поехали навещать родных.  
Я многозначительно хмыкнула.  
\- Почему у меня впечатление, что они это сделали специально?  
\- Потому что, я уверен, так и есть, - парень легонько щелкнул меня по носу.  
До квартиры мы добрались спустя тридцать минут. Просторное помещение встретило нас непривычной тишиной. В гостиной царил небольшой беспорядок, говоривший о поиске нужных вещей и спешных сборах.  
Я сняла кутку и, бросив её на спинку кресла, плюхнулась на диван. Дже снял с себя всю конспировку и оправился на кухню делать нам чай. Пока я ждала горячий напиток, мне в голову пришло пару интересных строчек, и я решила их записать, пока не забыла. Я сходила в прихожую за рюкзаком, где я его небрежно бросила на пол, и, вернувшись на диван, начала остервенело рыться в поисках своего блокнота и ручки. Это точно как в анекдоте, я нашла всё, что мне не нужно было и чего в принципе там быть не должно, но не то, что надо. Поэтому я принялась выкладывать содержимое рюкзака на низкий журнальный столик. Нужные мне вещи оказались на самом дне. Я раздраженно хмыкнула и выудила канцелярию из этого бездонного вещмешка.  
\- Что это? – Дже растеряно смотрел на беспорядок, который я учудила на столе. В руках он держал поднос с чашками, чайником и десертом. Я собрала свой хлам в одну кучу, чтобы парень мог поставить чай.  
\- А, это я кое-что искала, - улыбнулась я.  
\- И это все ты носишь с собой? - певец не без интереса рассматривал вещицы, собранные в беспорядочную горку. Я кивнула.  
\- Совет на будущее: никогда не удивляйся содержимому женской сумочки, - хихикнула я.  
Я начала складывать свои вещи обратно в рюкзак. Мое внимание привлекло что-то светлое, ярким пятном выделявшееся на фоне темной подкладки. Я достала неизвестный предмет, который оказался листом сложенной плотной бумаги, окрашенной в светло коричневый цвет под старинный пергамент. Повертев в руках листок, я начала его разворачивать. Не помню, чтобы я его клала в рюкзак.  
\- А это что? – задумчиво спросила я саму себя.  
\- Отдай! – в следующую секунду услышала я голос Дже. Он уже потянулся, чтобы отобрать лист, но я оказалась быстрее и отдернула свою руку в сторону. Парень продолжал вопить на всю общагу. – Отдай! Кому говорю!  
На секунду у меня заложило уши. Да, голосок у него сильный. Интересно, какой у него фальцет?  
Я вскочила на ноги и принялась убегать от Ёнуна по всей гостиной. Парень почти не отставал и едва не загнал меня в угол. Увернувшись, я перебежала за диван и угодила прямо в объятия. Когда он успел сюда добраться?  
\- Дай сюда! – не унимался Дже.  
Меня это забавляло. Мне стало жутко интересно, что же это за листик такой, что парень, как ошалелый, носится за мной по всей гостиной, пытаясь отобрать. Одной рукой Дже прижал меня к себе за талию, второй старался поймать мою руку с бумагой. Я прогнулась в спине, отодвигая всё дальше вытянутую руку с листом. Хиро подался вперед, нависая надо мной.  
\- ДжеДжун-а, - сладко протянула я. Это должно сработать безотказно. Я хитро улыбнулась и уже в следующую секунду впилась в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Да, нечестно. Да, знаю. Но я узнаю, что же написано на этом листе.  
Парень, явно не ожидавший от меня такого действия, сначала растерялся, но потом начал отвечать. Я подождала достаточно долго, чтобы жертва уловки расслабилась и резко отстранилась от него, прерывая сладкий поцелуй. Дже протестующе вздохнул, не желая прерывать ласку. Он пришел в себя, когда я уже была на пороге гостиной с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Я рванула в сторону ванной.  
\- Ах, ты! – услышала я вдогонку, и последовал топот пары ног в мою сторону.  
Я успела юркнуть в комнату и закрыться. Я не смогла сдержать хохот, распиравший меня – это все было настолько абсурдно и смешно. На двери обрушился громкий стук, и любимый голос потребовал открыть двери. Я показала язык куску дерева и снова захихикала. В двери легонько пошкрябались и последовала очередная просьба не читать. Это подогревало мой интерес ещё больше.  
Я уселась прямо на кафельный пол и принялась разворачивать листок, из-за которого был весь этот переполох. Перед моими глазами предстали строчки, написанные красивым подчерком.  
Дыхание перехватило,  
Сердце вот-вот перестанет стучать  
Что-то неизвестное меня поразило  
Душа собралась, вроде, в рай улетать.  
В голове у меня помутнение,  
Мысли стали куда-то бежать  
Обрушилось наваждение,  
Ох, как же трудно дышать!  
Все вышло из-под контроля.  
Потерялся…где я? Ах, да!  
Понял, померла моя воля  
Лишь посмотрев на тебя.  
Я читала и перечитывала это признание. Моё сердце застучало чаще, разгоняя по телу приятное тепло. Я начала растекаться лужицей от удовольствия. В животе запорхали тысячи бабочек. Это было так романтично, что по щеке скатилась непрошенная слеза. Я впервые в жизни получила любовное послание, и этот момент не испортил даже тот факт, что я его прочитала в ванной, убегая от своего парня.  
Я бережно сложила письмо и открыла двери. Картина передо мной была милее даже эгьё. ДжеДжун стоял, подперев стену спиной. Парень нервно покусывал губы, отчего они покраснели; голова опущена, руки сложены на груди. Едва заметно тряхнул головой, и чёрная чёлка упала на глаза, закрывая их, но была коротка, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках. Это выглядело настолько привлекательно, что я не нашлась что сказать. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни у меня не было слов для комментария ситуации.  
Поддавшись порыву, я подошла к Дже и обняла, носом уткнувшись в его шею. Сильные руки прижали меня к себе. Я чувствовала как сильно и быстро стучит его сердце. Моё вело себя точно так же, словно они пытались вырваться из плена грудных клеток и соединиться в единое целое. Всё моё существо затопило всепоглощающее чувство, как в первый раз, но сейчас оно было намного сильнее, раскрашивая весь мир вокруг в красивые радужные цвета.  
\- Я думал, ты его давно прочитала, - глухо раздалось над моим ухом.  
\- Теперь буду почаще наводить порядки в своих сумках, - нервный смешок заставил меня улыбнуться.  
\- Моя малышка, - прошептал мне в ушко, словно боялся, что кто-то услышит. – Никому тебя не отдам.  
\- Обещаешь? – так же тихо спросила я. Ответом послужил поцелуй, нежный, дарящий неземное наслаждение, приводя в чувство невесомости.  
Громкое урчание моего желудка разрушило идиллию момента. Я сморщила носик от недовольства. Уже вечер, а я с самого утра ничего не ела. Я даже толком не позавтракала, на ходу впихнув в себя бутерброд и пару глотков кофе, поскольку я снова опаздывала на занятия. Дже ослабил объятия, отстраняя меня от себя. Я недовольно захныкала как маленький ребенок – не хочу выбираться из такой приятной формы физической близости.  
\- Пошли, накормлю тебя, - Дже чмокнул меня в нос и потащил на кухню.  
Я удобно устроилась на табурете, наблюдая, как парень надевает на себя передник и превращается в повара. Мне стало так весело от созерцания этой картины, что даже моя виноватая смеющаяся моська не смогли унять картинного недовольства парня. Я смотрела, как любимый человек готовит для нас двоих ужин и ко мне приходило понимание, что это, наверное, и есть настоящее счастье.


	4. Жизнь один, дубль два

**«Талантливая танцевальная пара – это капризный кактус, который цветёт раз в году, и не дай вам Бог в течение остальных 364-х дней что-нибудь перепутать в составе почвы или режиме полива – погибнет». (Рауф Салахутдинов)**

**POV автор**  
Дже Джун уже несколько месяцев носится с нотной тетрадкой, которая однажды появилась в его руках, и выпускает ее из рук, разве что только когда принимает душ. Он частенько делал пометки, время от времени что-то мурлыча себе под нос. Певец в такие моменты, словно отключался от внешнего мира, уходя на свою волну.  
Чуть позже выяснилось, что старший ударился в сочинительство. Сначала это были только слова. Красивые обороты были настолько удачные, что так и хотелось их спеть. Хиро напевал мотив на диктофон телефона, и позже, сидя дома за синтезатором, который нашел свое место в гостиной, превращал простые аккорды в красивую мелодию, постепенно доводя ее до совершенства.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе это не разрешат спеть, - выразил свое мнение Юнхо, прочитав лирику.  
\- Знаю, - последовал ответ.  
Дже Джун понял, что он не сможет спеть эти песни, по крайней мере, еще несколько лет. Он было слишком откровенным, и такую лирику исполнять подростку не позволят. Певец на это и не рассчитывал. Это сейчас больше для себя. Ему нужно было куда-то выплеснуть тот шквал эмоций, что каждый день бушевал у него внутри. Мысль побегать по общаге с кастрюлей на голове и использовать крышки как райд вызвала у Енуна приступ дикого хохота. Представив реакцию одногруппников, парень все же пришел к выводу, что они больше испугаются за его душевное здоровье, чем будут смеяться над его странным поведением.  
Хиро вспомнил, как девушка время от времени делала записи в своем блокноте, которые всегда носила с собой. Бумага все стерпит, процитировала Светлана известную поговорку, когда парень полистал записную книжку. Только, певец не все смог прочитать – большинство записей было сделано на русском языке, который Ким увидел впервые в жизни. Кое что было написано на английском и совсем немного на корейском.  
Светлана часто сбивала его с толку своей логикой, которая во многом отличалась от той, с которой парень обычно сталкивался. Девушка дала ему столько свободы, что предыдущие отношения со своей первой любовью, показались ему тесными. Но и себя Светлана вела довольно свободно. Парню это не нравилось и пару раз они серьезно поругались. Она флиртовала с другими парнями, объясняя, что просто старается быть приветливой. Это постепенно накапливалось, и в один день чаша переполнялась. Чувство собственника часто сводило Дже Джуна с ума, особенно, когда тот находился за границей. Хиро доверял девушке, но страх потерять такую драгоценность для своего сердца выливался в жгучую ревность.  
Этот вечер парни решили провести за просмотром комедии. Выбор пал на американский фильм, вышедший на экраны пару лет назад. Енун вернулся в окружающий мир из своих раздумий в тот момент, когда главная героиня ела мороженное. Певец вспомнил, как это делает Света, каждый раз вгоняя его в краску. В такие моменты, Дже радовался, что никто не умеет читать мыслей. Забыв про фильм, Хиро снова ушел на свою волну.  
Дже Джун открыл тетрадь и записал первые две строчки. «Я хочу угостить тебя любимым мороженным, - продумал парень. – Правда, я больше желаю целовать тебя, а не держать за руку».  
Взъерошив черную шевелюру, Ким покусывал конец карандаша, в раздумьях над следующей строкой. Записи получались кривыми и съезжали с линий – скудного света экрана телевизора едва хватало, что бы различить разграфленные ряды на бумаге.  
Подумав немного, Енун продолжил. Их отношения – это их тайна. Им будут завидовать, если это всплывет. И даже приходится кричать от счастья, переполнявшее его, так, чтобы никто не догадался. Так горячо, так холодно и так сладко. Противоречия странным образом переплетаются, даря неземное наслаждение. Она – самое важное. Она слушает его и соглашается. Дже Джун просит не любить другого. А на вопрос почему, отвечает, что иначе его малышка будет разочарована. Она никому не говорит о своем парне.  
Им весело вместе, они часто дурачатся. Он целует свою малышку. Это усмиряет обоих, принося умиротворение. Все, что влюбленным нужно – это всего один поцелуй. И оба утопают в неге наслаждения от желанной близости, чувствуя магическое действие момента, когда двое становятся одним целым. Это то, чего он ждал с таким нетерпением и вот, наконец, настал тот день. И все это начинается с одного поцелуя.  
Дже Джун, щурясь от недостатка света, перечитал, что только что написал. Нет, мир это точно не увидит в ближайшие пару-тройку лет. А может и никогда. Это настолько личное и сакральное, что ни с кем не хочется делиться. Здесь можно и пожадничать – такие откровения все равно сейчас никто не оценит. Только втопчут в грязь, переведя все в пошлость.

 **POV Лана  
2005 -2006 года. Сеул – Париж.**  
Группа, наконец-то, собрана, и мы готовимся к дебюту. Репетиции с раннего утра до поздней ночи. Слова заучены и танцы отработаны уже до такой степени, что я смогу спеть и станцевать в любом состоянии, даже с амнезией. Где-то на третий месяц репетиции уже начали сниться. Спать хотелось очень сильно и это мы еще не дебютировали. Как парни выдерживают, ума не приложу.  
Нас пятеро. Ли Су Ман сказал, что наша группа будет женским вариантом DBSK, поначалу делая основной акцент на вокал. Дана, Лина и Сандэи уже выступали сольно на корейской сцене, а Стэфани была трейни, как и я. Меня очень порадовал тот факт, что я макнэ. Будем с Чан Мином на пару наводить шорох и прикалываться над одногруппниками, соревнуясь за пальму первенства среди эвилов СМ.  
Нас поселили вместе. Я делила комнату со Стэфани. Она была на год старше меня, и мы быстро сдружились на общей страсти к танцам. Мы частенько устраивали в гостиной своего рода батл или просто бесились. Мы постепенно узнавали друг друга, присматривались кто, что да как. Я почти сразу показала свой пакостливый характер. А чего тянуть-то? Пусть знают и привыкают к тому, что их ожидает в будущем. Как-то меня даже назвали Чан Мином в юбке. Кажется, это был Хичоль. Надо сказать, когда мы собирались втроем в одном помещении, чаще всего это было на общих собраниях, нас просто не трогали. Никто не мог предугадать, что скажет или сделает кто-то из нас в следующую минуту. Мне это определенно нравится.  
Пакостить я начала с мелочей: насыпала сахара вместо соли, чесночным соком разбавила духи, в тюбик зубной пасты залила сметану и прочее. Особенно сильно на меня кричали за духи. Оказалось, это были любимые духи Лины, жутко дорогие и привезенные из-за границы. И хоть остальные пытались сделать серьезные лица, но улыбок сдержать не могли.  
Как всегда вопрос как назвать группу несколько недель любил наши мозги, но все же придумали красивое название Чхон Санг Джи Хи или The Grace. Название мне понравилось. Дальше был черед сценических псевдонимов. Так как в корейском шоу бизе уже была Ким Лана, пришлось ломать голову как мне назваться. Думали все вместе и очень долго. Когда мы уже устали перебирать кучу имен, я предложила пойти методом от противного и подобрать псевдоним в противоположность моему характеру. Подумав еще несколько дней, меня решили назвать синонимом названия группы – Ын Хэ, что означает благодать.  
\- Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть в своем репертуаре на публике, - предупредила меня Лина. Видно все еще злиться из-за духов.  
\- Не волнуйтесь. На публике я буду божиим одуванчиком, - заверила я старших. Я не собираюсь втягивать группу в неприятности, так что здесь они могут быть спокойны.  
Эта весна выдалась холодной, и меня угораздило простудиться. Выздоровела я быстро, так как болеть времени нет и дебют на носу. Его назначили на 29 апреля, и состояться должен в Китае. Слова песен были на китайском. Язык я совсем не знала и записывала слова русскими буквами и что они означают – надо же знать о чем поешь.   
Все шло хорошо, но вот мое горло не проходило. Я могла петь в своем обычном диапазоне, но как только пыталась взять высокую ноту, то фальшивила. По началу, все было списано на простуду. Но когда обычные при этом диагнозе средства не помогали, меня отправили в больницу. Я же просто утверждала всем, что со мной все в порядке и это простое переутомление голосовых связок. Но все же в больницу пришлось топать. У меня взяли все анализы и готовы они будут через пару дней.   
После ухода Ен Сэна и Сын Хена мне было очень непривычно их не видеть почти каждый день, как раньше. Хичоль и Ен Ун готовились к дебюту в новой группе, которую назвали Super Junior. Свободного времени было мало и виделись мы редко и в основном в кампании. DBSK активно готовились в японскому дебюту, который состоится за два дня до моего. И мы будем в разных странах. От этого мне становилось грустно. Как же хочется вместе это отпраздновать. В последние несколько месяцев парни приезжали в Корею максимум на выходные. За это время мы с Дже едва обменялись парой фраз. Зато телефоны почти не умолкали. Что будем делать дальше, я себе это слабо представляла. И тяжело было скрывать это от девчонок. Они постоянно следили, что бы чего опять не сделала в своем репертуаре. Я решила оставить их в покое до дебюта. А то они какие-то нервные.  
Я шла по длинному коридору здания СМ, думая, что надо позвонить маме. Наверное, анализы уже готовы. Дже вышел из кабинета и шел мне навстречу. Что он здесь делает? Почему не сказал, что возвращается? Лицо у него было странное. Он был весь погружен в свои мысли. В глазах читались злость, отчаяние и... страх? Что же могло случиться? Вопросов куча, но ответ почему-то мне знать не хотелось. Я позвала его.  
\- Крыша, - бросил всего одно слово и прошел мимо.  
Я простояла несколько минут, в растерянности смотря вслед парню. Медленно, нехотя я поднялась на крышу. Почему у меня чувство, будто я иду на эшафот? Прохладный ветер ударил мне в лицо, когда двери за мной закрылись, словно пытался прогнать меня назад в теплое помещение.  
Дже стоял возле парапета спиной ко мне. Ветер путал его черные волосы и раздувал полы куртки. Он был какой-то…. чужой. Это не тот Дже, которого я знаю и люблю. Это совершенно другой человек, весь напряженный. Я подошла и обняла его со спины.  
\- Я скучала, - реакции нет. – Дже?  
Парень развернулся и отстранил меня от себя. Его карие глаза с задорными бесенятами сейчас смотрели на меня холодно, как на чужого человека. Енун отошел от края крыши и прошелся пару раз из стороны в сторону.  
\- Нам надо расстаться, - нарушил он молчание.  
Меня словно окатили ледяной водой. Сердце ухнуло и больно заныло. Я смотрела на парня со слезами в глазах и немым вопросом. Он начал что-то говорить про дебют и карьеру, но я его не слышала. Я не могла сказать ни слова. Горло больно сдавило, словно железным обручем, застрявший ком мешал дышать. Ощущение, словно падаю в бездну. Горячие слезы текли по щекам, холодный ветер путал мои волосы. Меня начало трясти то ли от холода, то ли от немых рыданий.   
Внутри все разрывалось на мелкие кусочки. Этого не может быть. Это все происходит не со мной. Это какой-то страшный и глупый сон. Я сейчас проснусь и все будет как двадцать минут назад. Но парень передо мной доказывал реальность происходящего.  
\- Прости, - сказал он напоследок и ушел.  
Хлопок двери прозвучал как громкий выстрел. Меня передернуло. Я не знаю, сколько я еще простояла на крыше. Я не помню, как оказалась в репетиционном зале. Девчонки кинулись ко мне, как только я переступила порог. Я едва сделала шаг, и темнота накрыла меня.  
Очнулась я уже в больнице. Рядом сидела мама, а отчим тихо в стороне разговаривал с доктором.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила мама, когда заметила, что я пришла в себя.  
\- Нормально, - прохрипела я.  
Я схватилась за горло и испугано растерянно посмотрела на маму. Диагноз прозвучал как приговор. У меня началась истерика. Успокоить меня удалось только после укола успокоительного. Я проспала всю ночь и половину следующего дня.   
Проснувшись, я уставилась в окно. Капли дождя случали по стеклу. Я наблюдала, как они стекают вниз к оконной раме, оставляя мелкие разводы. Почему это происходит со мной? За что мне это все? Большинство людей не переживают и половины того, через что прошла я за свои 16 лет. Слезы снова полились, но без истерики. Я просто плакала. Кричать я не могла, громить все вокруг у меня не было сил. Плакать – это все, что мне осталось.  
Понятное дело, что с диагнозом рак горла, ни о каком дебюте речи идти не может. Отчим сказал, что все уладит. Я только попросила, что бы никто в кампании не знал о моей болезни. Не хочу, что бы меня жалели. Не хочу вообще сейчас никого видеть. Ничего не хочу. Хочу просто перестать существовать.  
Отчим решил расширять свой бизнес в Европе. Было решено, что лечиться я буду Франции. Пэк Мин собирался открывать филиал в Париже. Для налаживания рабочего процесса требовалось около двух лет, плюс минус пару месяцев. Чон Мо-оппа в основном был в Японии. Я так же решила, что рассказывать ему мою настоящую причину отъезда во Францию не стоит. Я боялась, что он проговориться кому-нибудь. Пусть лучше сосредоточится на работе. В СМ о моей болезни знали только Ли Су Ман и Ким Ен Мин. Для всего остального мира я решила продолжить обучение за границей.  
Париж встретил нас проливным дождем. Расписание СМ сменилось на больничное. Каждый день болезненные процедуры. Так как стадия едва перешла на вторую, решили лечить меня неоперативным методом. Я принимала горы таблеток, от которых сводило желудок. А еще я задавалась вопросом, что меня быстрее добьет – химиотерапия или болезнь. Хотя, мне было без разницы. Через три месяца лечения я выглядела как узник концлагеря времен Второй Мировой. Меня тошнило от одного только запаха еды, а то, что удавалось впихнуть в себя, почти сразу возвращалось.   
Дни и ночи слились в монотонное существование. Я не знала, какое сегодня число, меня не интересовало, что происходит вокруг. Я просто послушно делала все, что говорили доктора. Но сдвига в положительную сторону не было. Я настолько ушла в депрессию, что ко мне прислали психиатра. Я наотрез отказалась говорить с этим человеком. Я просто плакала все два часа, которые он мне уделял. Было ощущение, что выплакала целый океан.   
Но в один день на смену слезам пришло опустошение. Слез больше не было. Не было боли от разбитого сердца. Не было страха. Вообще ничего не было. Я перестала чувствовать что-либо. Я должна была чувствовать испуг от понимания этого факта, запаниковать. Но…  
Я продолжала вести себя как вела, даже улыбнулась маме. От нервов и переживаний за меня, она выглядела уставшей и постаревшей. Я просила отчима позаботиться о ней, что бы она отдыхала и кушала нормально. Чон Мин – оппа приходил ко мне каждый день после занятий. Этот год он учился во Франции как студент по обмену. За это время мы очень сблизились. Он рассказывал мне новости. Отправлял за меня имейлы друзьям, помогая сочинять как у меня дела. Он рассказывал истории своих студенческих будней от моего лица.  
Ю Мин А написала, что подписала контракт с YG Ent. и стала их стажером. Теперь она, Сын Хен и Джи Ен в одном агентстве. Хо Ен Сэн порадовал своим дебютом в составе SS501. Тхэ Ри разрывалась между Кореей и Японией. Эта девчонка решила сесть одной попой на два стула и поступила сразу в две художественные школы. Они были разных направлений, но подруге нравились оба и выбирать она не собиралась. Хичоль и Ен Ун дебютировали в составе Super Junior.  
Когда я попросила оппу загуглить Тохошинок, мое сердце больно екнуло. Эмоциональный ступор постепенно проходил, но пустота все еще оставалась. Только уже не давила на меня тяжестью монолитного блока. Пусть мы с Дже больше не вместе, но мне было интересно как дела у остальных ребят. Прочитав о травме Енуна в каком-то новостном блоге, я минут пять непонимающе моргала и перечитывала заметку. Дже Джун хорошо танцует. Конечно, до нас с Юнхо ему было еще ползти, но все же он танцевал достаточно хорошо, чтобы такого не случилось. Я надцать раз пересмотрела клип на песню, высматривая движение, на котором можно повредить колено. Я даже, игнорируя свое состояние, сама станцевала пару движений, на которых у меня возникали сомнения.   
Так и ничего не найдя, я решила написать Чан Мину. К моему удивлению, он быстро ответил. Макнэ Тохошинок писал, что вернувшись в Японию после неожиданного вызова парня директором СМ, он словно с цепи сорвался. Сначала он на всех кричал, срывался по малейшему поводу, но после серьезной ссоры с Су, он замкнулся в себе. Дже начал курить и подсадил на сигареты Юно. Он познакомился с лидером SS501 Ким Хен Джуном и подружились. Они часто выпивали вместе. Как потом оказалось, они оба медленно пьянеют, и они нашли друг друга. Про травму Минни почти ничего не написал. Сообщил только, что Хиро уже лучше и быстро идет на поправку. Так же заверил меня, что не скажет хену, что я интересовалась им. Девочки дебютировали, как и планировалось. Жаль, я их подвела. Им пришлось заново перезаписывать песни и подгонять танцы на четверых.  
Стоп. Я перечитала первый абзац письма. А зачем Ким Ен Мин просил Дже приехать? Зачем срывать человека с работы в Японии и приехать в Корею? Я помнила, что он выходил из кабинета, перед тем как мы пошли на крышу. Я хорошо помнила расположение каждого офиса на этаже. Мысленно посчитала двери и, получалось, что он тогда выходил их кабинета директора Ким. Чан Мин что-то упоминал о перенесенной съемке из-за поездки в Сеул. Это не укладывалось в нормальную логику.  
Мысли многотысячной толпой топтались в моей голове, но ничего путного на ум не приходило. Меня это не на шутку озадачило. Впервые за все эти месяцы, я задумалась о том, что произошло. Я плохо помню, что мне говорил Дже на крыше, но помню, что что-то про карьеру и работу. Подумав немного, я пришла к выводу, что это полный бред. Нам столько месяцев удавалось поддерживать наши отношения и тут на тебе, будто кирпич ему на голову упал по дороге в СМ и он принял решение. Разлюбил? Чувства так быстро не проходят. Я достала телефон и перечитала наши переписки. Мы переписывались часами, а если чувства прошли, то и общаться с человеком уже не интересно и не хочется, ведь так?  
Если следовать этой логике, то да. Здесь что-то не сходиться. Я чего-то не знаю. Я написала письмо О Хан Ки – онни. Она была стилистом парней, и мы с ней часто общались. Даже подружились. Ответ от нее пришел на следующий день. Все читать я не стала, а сразу нашла что интересовало. Она писала, что ей прибавилось работы, так как Дже Джун ходил с побитым лицом перед релизом нового сингла в сентябре. Я перечитала несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что я еще не лишилась зрения.  
Не может быть. А хотя… Учитывая поведение Хиро после нашего расставания… Убейте меня, но если он разлюбил, так зачем же так переживать? Зачем напиваться в хлам? Зачем вообще вести себя как неврастеник, если ему все равно? Он говорил, что хочет больше внимания уделять карьере, так зачем же ставить ее под угрозу? Ведь так и до скандала недалеко.  
Приближалось Рождество. Родители решили, что праздновать будем дома в Корее. Доктора, видя мое состояние «никакое» согласились меня отпустить на этот период. Чон Мин – оппа уговорил меня встретиться с друзьями. Понятно, мне пришлось им рассказать о болезни, да и по моему состоянию было видно. Чон Мо-оппа сильно разозлился, что ему ничего не сказали. Поговорив с ним, я объяснила причины этого поступка. Он пообещал не говорить никому в СМ. Надеюсь, он не проболтается.  
Друзья тоже были, мягко говоря, в шоке. Пока они счастливо наслаждались своим успехом, я втихаря страдала во Франции. Взяв с них обещание как с Чон Мо – оппы, я предупредила их, что если посмеют только попробовать меня пожалеть, получат на орехи. Конечно, мы посмеялись с комичности этой фразы, но все же, они мои друзья и единственное, что изменилось так это прибавление заботы с их стороны.  
Позже мне удалось остаться наедине с Сын Хеном. Я рассказала ему про нас с Дже и про свои подозрения и что я надумала во Франции. Я не хотела, чтобы Енун узнал, как у меня обстоят дела. Рэпер согласился. Ведь если мои догадки верны, то это его добьет. Остальным я ничего не собиралась рассказывать даже постфактум. Ю Мин А же Дже Джуна живьем закопает ночью где-то в горах, Тхэ Ри будет фонарик держать, а Джи Ен, если помогать не будет, то мешать точно не станет. Хоть художница была более покладистой по характеру, чем ее кузина, но нельзя забывать, что они как ни как родственницы.  
Сочельник мы провели в кругу семьи. Говорить много я не могла, так что если что-то говорила, то выдавала какую-нибудь юморную колкость в адрес братьев. Я быстро устала и отправилась спать. Раньше я любила сон, и сон любил меня, но сейчас я спала всего несколько часов. Разные мысли не давали мне уснуть, а когда мне это, наконец, удавалось, меня хватало часов на пять.  
Я проснулась рано и, поняв, что уже не усну, решила встать. Одевшись, я решила сделать себе чай. Жаль кофе мне запретили пить. Проходя мимо входных дверей, я заметила лишнюю обувь. У нас гости? И кого в такую рань принесло? Пожав плечами, я продолжила свой путь на кухню. Двери в нужное мне помещение были приоткрыты и из-за них раздавались приглушенные голоса. Я сразу узнала голос Пэк Мина. Что бы расслышать с кем он разговаривает, мне пришлось напрячь свой слух. Голова часто болела, а в ушах постоянно шумело из-за низкого давления. Два других голоса принадлежали Ли Су Ману и Ким Ен Мину.  
Мне пришлось подойти вплотную к двери, что бы разобрать хоть что-то. И чего это они секретничают как кумушки на кухне в такое время и в такой день?  
\- А что с мальчиком? – услышала я отчима.  
\- Он будет в порядке, - голос Су Мана.  
\- А что с его поведением? – продолжал спрашивать Пэк Мин.  
\- Он наказан, - ответил Ким Ен Мин. –Не думаю, что выкинет что-нибудь еще.  
\- Что с промоушеном?  
\- Все остается в силе, - последовал ответ от Ли. – Пока Ким Дже Джун полностью не поправится, посидит дома. Остальные будут участвовать в промоушене.  
Дже наказан? За что? Я уже ничего не понимаю. Ну не станут же они наказывать человека из-за травмы, в самом деле. По-моему, это слишком даже для Ким Ен Мина.   
\- Хорошо, - заговорил отчим после небольшой паузы. – Мне нужно будет вернуться в Париж еще на полгода.  
\- Как Светлана? – поинтересовался Су Ман.  
\- Держится, - грустно ответил Пэк Мин. – Но прогресса в сторону выздоровления нет.  
Снова повисла тишина. Я услышала звон посуды и топот ног в мою сторону. Я быстро юркнула за шкаф и, упершись в стену, закрыла глаза. От резких движений окружающий мир пошатнулся, а сердце едва не билось о ребра. Переведя дыхание, я ждала, пока стихнут все звуки.  
\- Я думаю, зря мы не рассказали ему, - дошел до меня шепот.   
\- Слушай Су Ман, - тут же последовал ответ. – Мы столько денег и сил вложили в этих мальчишек, и я не собираюсь смотреть, как какая-то девчонка это все рушит. Даже, если это падчерица Пэк Мина. Он слишком полюбил ее и, как думаешь, как он отреагирует на эту новость? То-то же! Самое главное, я заставил мальчишку бросить ее.  
\- И каким же образом?  
\- Привел ему несколько веских неоспоримых аргументов.  
Я не верила своим ушам. Мой рот медленно открылся, и я поспешила закрыть его рукой, пока из него не вырвалось ни звука. Глаза наполнились слезами. Надо же, я думала, я все выплакала месяцы назад. Теперь все стало на свои места. Вот причина, а сказанное на крыше, было всего лишь предлогом. Боль и отчаяние накатили на меня новой волной. После месяцев эмоционального ступора, это было как цунами. Почему он не рассказал? Почему? Я бы справилась с директором. Ах, да, он же не знает эту деталь моей жизни. Я ему никогда не говорила, что мой отчим один из инвесторов СМ, а пару месяцев назад еще акции купил. А Дже никогда не уточнял, в какой области тот занимается инвестициями.  
Я не заметила, как в прихожую вышел отчим проводить гостей. Они быстро распрощались и отчим, судя по шагам, ушел в гостиную. Я с максимальной скоростью, на которую была способна, вернулась в свою комнату.  
Я без сил плюхнулась на кровать и ждала, пока уймется сердцебиение. Слезы двумя ручьям потекли из глаз. К горлу подкатил ком и болезненно давил. Я лежала и не могла пошевелиться. Это я на самом деле виновата. Это моя вина, что сейчас происходит с Дже. Это моя вина, что наши отношения закончились вот так. Я резко встала с кровати, но комната пошла кругами и я плюхнулась назад. Выстроив в уме все в одну цепочку событий, до меня, наконец, дошло. Если бы Дже знал, то ему бы не пришлось поступать так. Если бы я рассказала ему про отчима, то директор ничего бы не смог сделать. Сознание этого повергло меня в шок, и я чувствовала, как подступает очередная истерика. Все, что происходит с ребятами – это моя вина. Ведь в группе, если у одного проблемы, то проблемы у всех.  
В таком состоянии меня застал Чон Мин – оппа. Парень подбежал ко мне и, испугавшись, что мне плохо, хотел позвать родителей. Я вцепилась в него и не отпускала.  
\- Не надо, - попросила я его сдавленным хриплым голосом.  
Оппа подождал, пока я выплачусь. Потом сделал мне завтрак. В процессе уговаривания поесть хоть немного, он разговорил меня. Больше молчать я была не в силах. Хоть Сын Хен и Ен Сэн и были в курсе наших отношений, но про отчима они знали ровно столько же, сколько и Дже. Мне нужно было кому-то выговориться. Взяв с него обещание (это уже вошло в привычку за последнее время), что он спокойно отреагирует на мой рассказ.  
Я рассказала Чон Мину все как на исповеди. Как оппа и обещал, он спокойно все воспринял. Только щелкнул меня по лбу, что раньше молчала. Выговорившись, мне стало намного легче. Я будто избавилась от тяжелого мешка с камнями, который несла все это время на своих плечах. Что делать дальше я не знала. Поправить уже ничего нельзя, но еще можно окончательно испортить.  
\- Ты сказала, что о ваших отношениях знали только шесть человек, помимо вас, - я сидела в объятиях Чон Мин-оппы – только так ему удалось меня успокоить. Я кивнула на его слова. – И ты полностью уверена в этих людях?  
\- Да. Тохошинкам это ни к чему. Сдавая одного – они подставляются все вместе. Такого рода проблемы им не нужны. Ен Сэн… он слишком переживал о своем дебюте, что бы плести интриги против нас. Тем более он ушел за долго до этого. Сын Хен… точно нет. И он же тоже ушел из СМ. А что?  
\- Точно? Может, кто-то из них в тебя влюблен и рассказал о вас с Дже, что бы вас разлучить. Вполне правдоподобная версия.  
Я посмотрела на брата как на сумасшедшего. Я никогда не рассматривала такой вариант. Да и не замечала я, что бы кто-то из парней вел себя так по отношению ко мне.  
\- Ты же их всех видел со мной, пусть и в разное время. Вот скажи, как со стороны смотрелось? Кто-то смотрел на меня так?  
\- Хм, - Чон Мин задумался. – Я не замечал.  
\- Значит, вариант отпадает?  
\- Ну, тогда, скажи мне, как Ким Ен Мин узнал о ваших отношениях? – ответил вопросом на вопрос оппа.  
Я задумалась в очередной раз. И, правда, как директор мог узнать? Я была уверенна, что никто из парней не мог проболтаться. Почему я об этом не подумала раньше? Наивно полагала, что мозаика полностью сложена в картинку, но все равно пропустила фрагмент рисунка.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила я через некоторое время.  
\- Вот, - оппа погладил меня по голове. – Если найдешь ответ на этот вопрос, то будешь знать, кто и зачем это сделал.  
\- Оппа…  
\- М?  
\- Ты поможешь мне?  
Чон Мин изучающее посмотрел на меня. Его карие глаза словно сканировали меня. Отношение парня ко мне изменилось в июне, когда мне срочно понадобилось переливание крови, а на тот момент в больнице закончился запас с моей группой крови. Оказалось, у Чон Мина такая же группа крови, как и у меня. Он согласился быть моим донором и после этого стал относиться ко мне как к родной сестре.  
\- Только при одном условии, - объявил оппа мне.  
\- Каком?  
\- Ты обещаешь выздороветь. - Я улыбнулась и закивала головой. – Это может занять много времени и тебе понадобятся силы. Сейчас ничего сделать нельзя. Так что лучшее решение будет сосредоточиться на твоем выздоровлении.  
Чон Мин-оппа был прав. Что бы узнать кто и зачем поступил так с нами, мне нужно быть в лучшей форме. Я выясню всю правду, даже если это займет года. А потом подумаю, что я сделаю с этим человеком. Жестоко? Может быть, но я никому не дам причинять боль дорогим мне людям и уж тем более себе.  
После Нового Года я вернулась во Францию. Чон Мин продлил свой статус студента по обмену еще на один семестр, что бы быть рядом со мной. Отчим в основном работал, мама разрывалась между нами двумя. Но была очень рада видеть, что мой настрой поменялся. Я снова села за пианино, вернее сказать я его оккупировала, которое стояло в общей комнате отдыха. Никто не был против, что я играю, остальным пациентам даже нравилось. Я играла то, что сочиняла. Сначала пальцы плохо меня слушались, но потом стало легче.  
Делать мне было нечего и что бы не умереть от скуки я начала учить французский. Это оказалось проще, чем я думала. Все романские языки похожи и, зная один из них, выучить остальные просто дело техники и скорости запоминания. Так через три месяца, я уже понимала и неплохо говорила. Чон Мин приносил мне книги. В основном это была образовательная литература, но мне было все равно, откуда пополнять свой словарный запас. Я понимала, что бы продолжать писать песни, мне нужно быть образованной. Психология, философия, история. Особенно мне было интересно читать про эпоху Возрождения. Как-то я попросила оппу принести мне почитать любовные письма тех времен. Он сказал, что это будет трудно, но постарается. К моему удивлению я держала копии этих писем в руках уже через неделю, а так же их перевод на современный язык. Моей радости не было предела.  
Чон Мо звонил почти каждый день. Правда поговорить долго не получалось из-за его занятости, да и международные разговоры дорого стоят. Но я знала, что у него все хорошо. Их группа стала довольно известной в Японии, и на достигнутом останавливаться ребята не собирались.   
После очередного осмотра я поинтересовалась у доктора, смогу ли я когда-нибудь петь. Мужчина только почесал затылок и развел руками. Болезнь не затронула голосовые связки, и вполне вероятно, что мои вокальные данные остались прежними. Только придется подождать год-другой, пока горло придет в порядок после лечения. Это меня обнадежило. Если есть хоть маленький шанс, я буду за него бороться. Я дала себе слово, что больше не опущу руки, как сделала это год назад. Я буду бороться до конца.

Этот сентябрь был самым лучшим месяцем за последний год. Тхэ Ри приехала меня навестить и погулять по Парижу. Чон Мин вызвался составить ей компанию. Они фотографировали все подряд, а потом сидели и все мне рассказывали, обещая, что когда меня выпишут, они сводят меня во все эти места.  
Болезнь начала отступать. Лечение, наконец-то, начало действовать. Я была очень измотана химиотерапией. Горло было настолько слабым, что я едва могла говорить и кушать. Я очень сильно похудела. Обычно то, что мне удавалось проглотить, позже возвращалось назад. Тело протестовало. Я уже привыкла к постоянной тошноте, головокружениям, головным болям, слабости. Теперь это было мое обычное состояние, из которого я мечтала выбраться.  
После отъезда подруги стало немного скучно. Но Тхэ Ри каждый день писала мне новости, что бы я была в курсе. Мин А похвасталась, что ей обещали дебют весной следующего года. Она была настолько рада, что все сообщения пестрели смайликами. Ю Мин А уговорила написать для нее песню. Это было не проблемой, учитывая, что последние полгода я не отходила от пианино. Я подобрала несколько песен, которые ей могут понравиться, и отослала девушке.   
Через несколько дней мне позвонил Ян Хен Сок. Признаться честно, я была очень удивлена этому звонку. Президент YG Ent. предложил мне подписать контракт с его лейблом и стать их композитором. Он не передумал, даже когда я призналась, что я не профессионал, а всего лишь любитель, пробующий себя в этой сфере. Этот человек был настолько уверен в моих способностях, даже ни разу не видев меня, что я не могла не согласится. А почему бы и нет? В СМ я возвращаться не хочу. YG Ent. тоже хорошая кампания, тем более что здесь мои друзья и мне будет не так некомфортно быть новым сотрудником.  
Я согласилась с условием, что добавлю несколько своих пунктов в контракт. Я решила, что с кем работать выбирать буду я. Это давало мне свободу действий и возможность работать с людьми из других лейблов – у меня был постоянный контракт, но я все же оставалась фриленсером. Петь я пока не могу, а песни из меня так и прут. Если такой человек как Ян Хен Сок считает их достаточно хорошими, что бы предложить мне работу в его лейбле, то пусть их исполняю не я, но люди все же услышат их.  
Еще у меня оставались танцы. Их бросать я не собиралась. Как только закончится лечение, я начну возвращаться в форму. Давно хочу попробовать свои силы на известном танцевальном конкурсе DanceToo. По масштабам его можно сравнить с Евровидением, только количество участников, представляющих страну, ограничивалось не одним, как на певческом конкурсе, а тремя. И победителей выбирали как зрители, так и судьи.   
Получить гражданство Франции для меня было довольно легко. В моем двойном гражданстве было столько преимуществ, что я где-то около недели только об этом и говорила. Я могла свободно передвигаться по всей Европе и большей части Азии. Это очень удобно.  
Оппа закончил свое обучение и занялся изучением конъектуры рынка, как он выразился. Он хотел открыть в Сеуле свой VIP клуб. Мне понравилась идея. Чон Мин был единственный из нас троих, кто получил экономическое образование. Дедушка им очень гордился, поскольку считал, что профессия певца недостойная работа для мужчины. Поэтому Чон Мо часто слушал нравоучения и лекции от главы семьи.

\- Болезнь полностью отступила, - однажды на очередном осмотре объявил мне доктор.  
Мой радостный вопль услышала вся больница. Рака больше нет, и я могу теперь жить своей жизнью. Перед выпиской я снова прошла полное обследование. Самой страшное было уже позади. Дальше оставалось справиться с последствиями.   
Я стояла в своей комнате большого дома, который купил отец на время пребывания в стране, перед зеркалом во весь рост. Меня ужаснуло то, что я увидела в отражении. Сейчас мои волосы были похожи на третьесортный искусственный мех. Болезненная худоба и бледность делали из меня чуть не привидение. Лицо вытянулось: впалые глаза и резко выступающие скули, вместо когда-то округлых щек. Некрасиво резко выступающие ключицы, просвечивающие через кожу ребра, что их можно пересчитать. Ноги и руки как спички. За попу и грудь я вообще молчу.  
Тяжело вздохнув, я присела на кровать и начала составлять список того, что мне нужно сделать. В первую очередь набрать вес. Это оказалось не так легко как мне думалось по началу. Хоть и желудок не порывался вернуть все съеденное, но ела очень мало. В меня просто много не влезало. Я постепенно начала заниматься. Я каждый день делала растяжку. Танцевать движения я пока не решалась – не хотелось грохнуться от головокружения.  
За эти полгода с DBSK случилось несколько скандалов. Тяжело было читать, как все кому не лень обсуждают тему усыновления Дже Джуна. Нет, он этого не стеснялся, я знала это. Просто раздражал сам факт. Да и со стороны его родного отца это выглядело подозрительно.   
Случай с Чан Мином меня очень разозлил. Могу представить, как себя чувствует девушка, с которой парню пришлось расстаться из-за фанатов. Он писал, что сильно боится за ее безопасность. Он присылал ее фото, милая девушка, симпатичная. Она мне понравилась. Думаю, мы бы подружились.   
А вот случай с Юнхо поверг меня в шок. Никогда не понимала таких людей. Как в голову этой девочки могла прийти мысль подмешать клей в воду? По-моему, адекватная личность о таком и в невменяемом состоянии не подумала бы. В тот день мне позвонила Ю Мин А, спросила или мне звонила Тхэ Ри. Я сначала не поняла о чем идет речь, но утром прочитав новости, поняла. Я позвонила подруге, что бы узнать как она. Уж слишком она все принимала близко к сердцу, что происходило с Юно. После нашего с Тхэ Ри разговора, я поняла, что хочу вернуться в Корею.  
За несколько недель до отъезда я попросила маму пойти со мной в салон красоты. На меня уже не так страшно было смотреть, я не выглядела как анорексичка на последней стадии, и я не так стеснялась показаться на людях. Надо было позаботиться о внешнем виде. Мне нарастили волосы и не только объем, но и длину. Из светло русой я перекрасилась в шатенку. После всех процедур для кожи, я чувствовала себя просто превосходно.  
Мама меня не узнала, когда я вышла в холл салона. Она минут десять на меня смотрела в сильном удивлении от моих перемен. Я была довольной как слон при виде сладкой булочки.   
Мне дали второй шанс на жизнь. Я его использую по максимуму.


	5. Музыка про себя

**«Ничто не вызывает с такой силой прошлого, как музыка; она достигает большего: когда она вызывает его, кажется, будто оно само проходит перед нами, окутанное, подобно теням тех, кто дорог нам, таинственным и печальным покровом». Анна Сталь**

**POV автор**  
После возвращения ДжеДжуна в Японию, время для него словно остановилось. Дни превратились в монотонное существование, играя с ним злую шутку – растягивая часы, словно в сутках их не 24, а намного больше. Но если днем можно было занять себя работой, то ночи превращались в сущий ад. Светлана снилась ему почти каждую ночь. И каждый раз он видел ее стоящую на той крыше со слезами в глазах. Она не сказала ни слова. Он втирал ей чушь про работу, карьеру, недостаток времени на отношения. А девушка просто стояла, смотрела на него с такой болью и непониманием в глазах, что он едва сдержался, чтобы не сгрести ее в свои объятия и сказать, что это просто шутка, которую решил сыграть с ними директор.  
Но Хиро не мог рисковать. Парень понимал, что если не сделает все как потребовал Ким ЕнМин, то будет еще хуже. Она скоро дебютирует. Они совсем не будут видеться, но раньше им это не мешало. Они всегда находили выход, когда расстояние загоняло их в безвыходное положение.  
Парень совсем не высыпался и не давал спать Паку, с которым делил комнату. Ким будил младшего своими сновидениями. Так уже через неделю у ДжеДжуна появилась привычка спать на диване в гостиной их общаги в Токио. Если он сам плохо спит, это не значит, что и младшему не надо видеть сон.  
Парни наматывали круги вокруг Енуна, не зная как ему можно помочь, как облегчить его страдания. Старший до сих пор не рассказал, почему расстался с девушкой и зачем его вызывал директор Ким. Младшие его не трогали расспросами, решив дать Дже время. А там он сам расскажет. Но парень молчал. А когда он узнал, что The Grace дебютировали без Светы, Хиро сорвался. Дже так надеялся на те редкие встречи в агентстве. Он хотел быть рядом, хотя бы как сонбэ, помогать, поддерживать и защищать.  
DBSK вернулись в Корею в начале лета для подготовки к камбэку, который планировали на осень. Все вроде оставалось прежним, но все равно было не так. Первым делом Енун выловил гитариста The Trax и устроил тому допрос. Он рассказал парню то же, что и остальные – уехала учиться заграницу вроде как с подачи Ли СуМана. Парню удалось выяснить, что ее контракт приостановили, не аннулировали. Это означало, что Светлана должна вернуться.  
После знакомства Хиро с лидером SS501 Ким ХенДжуном, ребята заволновались еще больше. Против самого певца те ничего не имели, просто настораживало каким становился старший рядом с ним. Парни подружились. Они часто встречались, выпивали. Енун нередко возвращался домой в хлам и под утро. Первое время это не мешало ему выполнять свою часть работы, поэтому менеджеры закрывали на это глаза. Мол, ну молодой, ну погулял, что с него взять – главное, что не влип в скандал и в восемь утра он готов ехать на работу. Парни волновались. Сначала они хотели никуда не выпускать старшего, но потом поняли, что эта идея успехом не увенчается. Единственный плюс был, что у ДабблЭсэвцев график был плотный в первые полгода после дебюта. Правда, это не мешало ДжеДжуну все равно являться домой под шафэ.  
Однажды утром с ним попробовал поговорить менеджер Кан. Он заволновался за мальчика пару недель назад. Мужчина переговорил с ребятами и стали вместе думать, что здесь можно сделать. Разговоры ничего не давали. Как только кто-то с ним заговаривал на эту тему, Енун срывался на крик и уходил неизвестно куда.  
Сердце парня было разбито на тысячи маленьких осколков, которые были раскиданы по всему телу и больно впивались в плоть. Эта боль не унималась и не ослабевала вот уже пять месяцев. Алкоголь помогал Киму забыться на несколько часов тяжелым сном без сновидений о любимой. ДжеДжун никак не может принять, что сам отпустил ее. Нет, не отпустил, а бесцеремонно выгнал из своей жизни. Светлана не знает настоящей причины и никогда не узнает. Парень был уверен, что она забудет его и будет счастлива.  
Енун теребил пальцами кольцо на мизинце, подаренное Светой на его день рождения. Он никогда с ним не расставался. Если украшение не вписывалось в образ, но он его надевал как подвеску на цепочку и прятал под одеждой. Это единственная вещь, которая у него осталась от любимой.  
В груди больно ныло, когда он представлял ее с другим. Хиро съедала безумная тоска. Ему не хватало ее голоса, улыбки, которые так любит. Ее серые глаза, словно небо на рассвете, перед тем как первые лучи солнца окрашивают его в разные цвета. Парень сходил с ума от желания прикоснуться к шелковистой коже девушки, снова попробовать на вкус ее губы, заключить с объятия мягкое податливое тело…  
Енун опрокидывал рюмку за рюмкой, пока мысли не начали, наконец, путаться. Сегодня он пил дома. Идти никуда не хотелось, а в этот редкий выходной все решили навестить родных или просто смотаться по своим делам. Парень пил. Надеясь, что вместе с алкоголем на утро из него выйдет и вся его любовь, но этого не происходило.  
\- Какого черта, Дже!? – донеслось до сознания парня сквозь пелену алкоголя. Пьяная пара глаз уставилась на лидера в честном непонимании, что такого тот натворил. Он же не дошел до дебоша. Пока. – Ты все это выпил?!  
Ким почувствовал, как рядом с ним прогнулся диван. Парень запрокинул голову на спинку мягкого сидения и уставился в потолок. Изъяны в штукатурке поверхности потолка пьяному сейчас показались весьма интересными.  
\- Так не может больше продолжаться, Дже, - рука Юно легла на плечо друга.  
\- Ненавижу его, - пробормотал Хиро.  
\- Его? – лидер в непонятке уставился на полувменяемого парня. Может, оговорился, пьяный же.  
\- Да, - подтвердил свои слова ДжеДжун. – Из-за этого подонка я расстался с ней.  
Заплетающимся языком старший кое как рассказал другу как все обстоит на самом деле. Когда до Юнхо дошел смысл сказанных другом слов, его челюсть поздоровалась с полом, и сам пропустил пару стопок соджу. Лидер передумал кучу причин, по которым эти двое могли расстаться, но он пропустил еще одну – Ким ЕнМин. Парень даже не подумал о нем. Ведь, одно дело гонять по работе, но вот так бесцеремонно вмешиваться их личную жизнь… Чон этого просто не ожидал. Здесь они ничего сделать не могут. Парни повязаны контрактом и находятся в полной власти директора.  
Юнхо уложил друга спать. Потом прибрал последствия пьянки Хиро. Пока парень все это делал, он думал, нужно ли рассказывать это младшим. Наверное, им стоит знать, чтобы были в курсе, что их может ожидать подобная участь, если кто из них познакомится с девушкой. После дебюта им запретили завязывать с кем-либо отношения. Но ведь сердцу не прикажешь. ДжеДжун рискнул и вот что из этого получилось.

Ссору ДжеДжуна и ДжунСу, казалось, слышал весь дом. Оба парня обладатели высоких голосов, а Су так вообще в такие минуты уходил в ультразвук, что неприятно резало уши. Младшему надоело наблюдать, как старший доходит до ручки. Нужно было срочно спасать друга, даже против воли последнего. Слово за слово и вот они уже орут друг на друга. Когда Енуну надоело, он просто развернулся и ушел.  
Этот вечер ничем не отличался от последних свободных вечеров за последние месяцы. Дже все также прибавлял работы своей бедной печени, заливая стопку за стопкой. Сегодня парню в голову пришла «гениальная» идея. Он расплатился за выпивку и сел в такси. Время было уже позднее, но певец знал, что директор Ким ЕнМин все еще в офисе. Парню надоело вот так злиться на всех и вся, и решил, что лучше будет выплеснуть весь негатив на виновника его состояния.  
Пошатываясь, ДжеДжун вошел в кабинет. Директор восседал за широким столом и перелистывал какие-то документы. Мужчина бросил на певца оценивающий взгляд поверх очков для чтения. Ким ЕнМин понял, что мальчишка пьяный – от него несло за версту алкоголем. Он знал, что это продолжается уже некоторое время, но не вмешивался, пока не мешает работе группы.  
Парень остановился посреди просторного помещения прямо напротив стола. Инстинктивно Енун соблюдал дистанцию, не решаясь даже в таком состоянии подойти ближе. Он стоял, немного пошатываясь из стороны в сторону. Глаза смотрели на старшего с ненавистью и презрением.  
\- Ты что-то хочешь сказать? – спросил директор, устав ждать, когда тот заговорит.  
ЕнМин отложил бумаги в сторону и, поднявшись с мягкого офисного стула, обогнул стол, разделявший его и неожиданного визитера. Мужчина пристроил свою тушу на край деревянной мебели, сложив руки на груди, начал внимательно наблюдать за парнишкой.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дже. Черная челка упала в глаза, и парень убрал ее небрежным жестом.  
\- И что же? – на губах старшего играла довольная улыбка.  
\- Я презираю вас. Я ненавижу вас. Вы… - слова полились бесконечным потоком оскорблений в адрес Ким ЕнМина.  
Улыбка мужчины сошла на нет уже после первых слов мальчишки. Он едва не задохнулся от возмущения, что этот ребенок так с ним разговаривает. Где-то на второй минуте словесного поноса пьяного парня, терпение мужчины лопнуло. Он побелел от злости, его начало трясти от гнева.  
\- Сопляк!  
В воздухе раздается звук пощечины. Енун удерживает равновесие, сделав шаг назад. Но директор не остановился.  
\- Как ты мнешь так со мной разговаривать! Со мной!? Молокосос!  
Пощечины раздавались одна за другой. ДжеДжун даже не пытался сопротивляться. Затуманенным алкоголем разумом он понимал, что это бесполезно и будет еще хуже. Часть его даже хотела этого, надеясь, что этот жестокий человек выбьет из него все чувства. Лицо горело от ударов сильной руки. Кольцо-печатка на пальце бьющей руки больно врезалось в кожу, оставляя красные отметины.  
Удары продолжались, пока Енун не упал на пол. В глазах предательски стояли слезы. Соленая жидкость тонкими дорожками скатывалась вниз по щекам. Парень ушел в прострацию. Он сидел, уставившись в одну точку. На минуту он забыл про директора. Но мужчина быстро напомнил о своем присутствии.  
Ким ЕнМин в неконтролируемом гневе подскочил в угол своего кабинета и схватил из чехла первую попавшуюся клюшку для гольфа. В два шага он преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и парня. Резко замахнувшись как для удара по мячу, тяжелая рука мужчины опускает спортивный инструмент. Удар приходится по колену. Раздался громкий хруст и крик парня. ДжеДжун схватился за колено и лег на бок.  
\- Будешь знать, как рот свой открывать, паршивец! – директор замахнулся для следующего удара, но его остановили.  
\- Ким ЕнМин, остановись!  
В кабинет ворвался Ли СуМан. Он перехватил руку с клюшкой и с силой отобрал. ДжеДжун валялся на полу и стонал от боли. Президент стал между директором и парнем. Грозно смерив взглядом первого, мужчина гневно сузил глаза.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь Ким?! Совсем из ума выжил?  
\- Да как…  
\- Что? – перебил его президент. – Приди в себя, идиот! У нас промоушен начинается через две недели! И как, по-твоему, он будет теперь танцевать?  
Ким ЕнМин смотрел на результат своих действий, словно это не он только что избил ребенка. Медленным шагом отошел к столу и оперся о него. Громко сглотнув, мужчина ослабил узел галстука.   
Ли СуМан склонился над Енуном, рассматривая того. Его лицо серело с каждой минутой, замечая все больше отметин на теле парня.  
\- Ен! ПакСу! – позвал он.  
В кабинет вошли двое крепких мужчин в костюмах. Ли СуМан приказал им аккуратно перенести ДжеДжуна в машину. Подождав, пока Енуна вынесут из кабинета, президент гневным взглядом смерил исполняющего директора.  
\- СуМан…  
\- Тебе бы врачу показаться, ЕнМин, - холодно произнес Ли. Тон мужчины резко контрастировал с его взглядом, что производило нужный эффект на собеседника. – Я знал, что у тебя проблемы с самоконтролем, но это уже переходит все границы. Тебе мало, что ты уже сделал с парнишкой? Ему всего девятнадцать, а он напивается как алкоголик со стажем.  
\- Он позабыл о хороших манерах, - сухо ответил директор.  
\- Хорошие манеры? – СуМан с силой ударил кулаком по спинке дивана, возле которого стоял. Ответ еще больше его разозлил. – Да будь я на его месте, я бы тебя придушил.  
Президент направился к дверям. Уже держась за ручку, он обернулся.  
\- Пока все не устаканится, я DBSK буду заниматься лично.  
Ли СуМан поспешил к своей машине, в которой его ждал Ким. Парнишку нужно отвезти в больницу. А еще нужно подумать, что делать с промоушеном. Не хотелось бы все отменять и переносить.  
Спустя сорок минут Ким ДжеДжун оказался в больнице. А еще через час доктор Ан УЕн объявил диагноз. Хиро придется несколько недель носить гипс. Это означало, что до нового года певец просидит дома.  
Ли вызвал менеджера Кана и попросил того остаться с парнем в больнице. Нужно еще придумать официальную версию травмы певца. А еще нужно придумать, что делать с его поведением. Это нельзя дальше пускать на самотек.  
\- Ким ЕнМин, кретин, почему раньше не сказал, - зло бормотал себе под нос Ли, по дороге домой.  
Мужчина устало потер виски. Он признателен Киму, что помог вытащить кампанию из финансового кризиса, но поступки мужчины его шокировали. Сначала. А теперь это уже раздражает и злит. Его айдолы ему как родные дети. Да, Ли строг с ними, но это для их блага. Они понимают это со временем.

Это утро для Тохошинок добрым не было. Менеджер сообщил им, что Дже в больнице и четверка быстро собравшись, поехала в одногруппнику. К удивлению ребят, сегодня им дали выходной. Приехав в больницу, менеджер объявил, что какое-то время их будет продюсировать президент Ли. Это принесло некоторое облегчение – им придется реже сталкиваться с директором.  
\- А что с промоушеном? – спросил лидер.  
Как и ожидалось, промоушен никто не намерен был отменять или откладывать. Все оставалось в силе. Дже прилежно выполнял все, что говорил доктор Ан, но на долго того не хватило. Он просто не смог сидеть и наблюдать за всем со стороны. Енун уговорил старших разрешить ему выступать с остальными вопреки запретам врача. На сцене в танце его заменял парень из подтанцовки в маске, а он сидел в стороне и пел. Так же поступили и во время съемок клипа Rising Sun. ДжеДжуна снимали крупным планом, когда были его партии в песне.  
Так прошел месяц. Хоть боли певец почти и не чувствовал, в основном благодаря болеутоляющим, но рыдающие фанатки на фан митах заставляли чувствовать себя виновато. То, как искренне они желали оппе скорейшего выздоровления, разрывало его сердце. Он едва сдерживал слезы. Ким просил их не плакать больше, потому что уже не больно. Но, кажется, был не достаточно убедительным.  
Идет уже третий час очередного фанмита в каком-то торговом центре, название которого Тохошинки даже не удосужились запомнить. После короткого разговора с Хиро расплакалась очередная фанатка. ЧанМин из-за этого становился все угрюмее. Дже незаметно похлопал по его колену под столом. Макнэ посмотрел на старшего и растянулся в улыбке.  
\- Еще два часа, - тихо прошептал им менеджер.  
Ребятам жутко хотелось домой. Пять часов фанмита это слишком, но нужно было это сделать. Поклонники так сильно их поддерживают, что возмущаться даже не поворачивается язык. У Хиро чесались руки кого-то затискать. Желательно макнэ. Можно и лидера. Кто под руку попадется. За эти два года, что парни живут вместе, они уже привыкли к пылкой любви ДжеДжуна к объятиям. А в последние недели было острое обострение этой привычки старшего. Ему очень хотелось заключить в объятия другого человека. Но из-за невозможности удовлетворить этот порыв, Хиро проделывал это над младшими. А вот к привычке Су лапать их за попы они все еще привыкают. Он это делает так неожиданно и в таких местах, что фиг ему дашь хотя бы подзатыльник.

Поведение старшего изменилось, но не состояние. Он перестал напиваться, скорее потому что не было свободного доступа к зеленому змею, а младшие точно покупать алкоголь ему не будут. В трезвой голове мысли сказали табунами. Он часто погружался в свои невеселые думы. Вероятно, ДжеДжун больше никогда не увидит Светлану. Но сердце упрямо не хочет забывать. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь его простить? Может она уже его забыла? Она заслуживает счастья. Как же он хочет подарить его ей…  
Желудок болезненно скрутило, сердце больно екнуло и забилось тяжелее. Будет лучше, если она его забудет. Енун будет ждать ее. Везде, всегда. Однажды они снова встретятся. А до того дня, пусть она его забудет. Так будет лучше. Он тоже похоронит эту любовь глубоко в сердце, где никто не может ее найти, до того дня, когда судьба снова их сведет. А в этом он не сомневался.  
Решив, что делать со своими чувствами, ДжеДжун переключился на другой вопрос, который все это время не давал ему покоя: как директор узнал про них со Светой? Неужели кто-то проговорился? Или может они себя выдали чем?  
Младшие наблюдали за поведением Хиро. Они беспокоились. Тревога за Енуна перешла в страх, когда пьяные истерики и срывы на всех и вся по поводу и без, сменились пугающим спокойствием и шастаньем из одного угла квартиры в другой в глубокой задумчивости. Время от времени парень бросал подозрительные взгляды на младших, а те в свою очередь в недоумении и с тревогой поглядывали на Дже. Никто не мог с точностью сказать, что творилось у него в голове.  
Хиро прогуливался в парке, где еще год назад он гулял со Светой. Весна во всю бушевала пробуждая природу, готовясь к жаркому сезону года. Это место было наполнено счастливыми воспоминаниями, погружаясь в которые парень на время обманывался и тогда боль внутри немного отступала. Он подолгу сидел на той самой лавочке и писал. Вся боль потери любимого человека выливалась в грустные строчки под душещипательную музыку. Парень не сразу понял, что рядом кто-то присел.  
\- Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, - произнес Юно, когда Дже поднял на него взгляд своих карих глаз.  
Друзья некоторое время сидели молча. В этом парке по-прежнему было мало людей. Юнхо за все время, что провел здесь, увидел только две парочки и мамочку с коляской. Но никто из них не обратил внимание на двух знаменитостей на лавочке возле пруда. Лидер уже и забыл, когда в последний раз проводил столько времени на свежем воздухе, хоть на минуту не задумываясь о конспирации.   
ДжеДжун поглощенный лирикой новой песни, все продолжал строчить, пока Чон терпеливо ждал, когда тот закончит. Хиро перечитал строчки и грустно улыбнулся. Под такие песни только выливать литры слез несчастным влюбленным с разбитыми сердцами в каком-то караоке баре. Тяжело вздохнув, Ким закрыл тетрадь. Юнхо настолько расслабился, что успел задремать, так тихо здесь было. Дже хлопнул тетрадью по колену друга. Тот от неожиданности подскочил и по привычке выпалил: «Я не сплю!». Енуну стало так смешно от этой картины, что громко рассмеялся, похлопывая себя по колену. Чон хотел разозлиться, что звонкий смех друга заставил его передумать. Давно он его таким не видел.  
\- Дже, ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом, - произнес лидер, когда Хиро немного успокоился.  
\- Спасибо, - последовал ответ.  
\- Поговорить не хочешь?  
ДжеДжун устремил свой взгляд на заросший камышом пруд. Легкий ветерок шелестел листьями деревьев, от чего те шуршали, заполняя паузу в разговоре. Хиро положил тетрадь рядом с собой и откинувшись на спинку лавочки, раскинул руки.  
\- Знаешь, Юн. Я до сих пор не могу понять одной вещи. Как Ким ЕнМин узнал о нас.  
Брови Чона сошлись на переносице, взгляд стал задумчивым. За переживаниями о друге, он не подумал даже об этом.  
\- Ты знаешь как?  
Ким отрицательно покачал головой. Он передумал кучу вариантов, построил бесконечное множество версий событий, но именно этот вопрос без ответа разрушал всю логическую цепочку. Дже решил во что бы ты ни стало докопаться до правды. Он не любил, когда кто-то так бесцеремонно лезет в его жизнь и наводит в ней свои порядки. Директор знал на чем сыграть и как. И больше он этого не допустит. Контракт контрактом, но он не подписывался быть чьей-то бездумной игрушкой.  
Парни редко встречались с директором, работая с Ли СуМаном. После сцены в кабинете ЕнМина президент поговорил с Дже. Правда, больше говорил старший. Киму было стыдно за свое поведение, но тот его не осуждал. Он только негодующе качал головой, прося его образумиться. Немного подумав, Енун понял, что был все это время для них больной занозой. Он извинился перед ребятами за свое поведение. Те в свою очередь пообещали в случае рецидива, связать его и применить принудительную терапию, предусмотренную на такие случаи.  
Енун с головой ушел в работу. Благо ее хватало. Бесконечные выступления, записи, интервью, съемки. Блеск софитов помогал скрывать, что было спрятано глубоко в сердце, под надежным слоем веры и надежды. Ким часто вспоминал слова, сказанные Светой. Он их сократил до одной фразы из четырех слов: Always Keep The Faith. Он будет верить, что она счастлива и надеяться, что надет хоть немного счастья для себя.

***  
ЧанМин, сидя на кухонном подоконнике, наблюдал, как лидер выходит из машины. Он четко разглядел девушку за рулем. Парнишке она понравилась – темные длинные волосы, тонкие черты лица, и, судя пол длинным пальцам рук, она должна играть на пианино. Юно вышел из машины и медленным шагом направился в сторону входа в подъезд. Но макнэ сейчас больше интересовала девушка. В ней было что-то знакомое, но парень никак не мог понять, что именно. Шим пристально наблюдал за незнакомкой. Вот она сложила руки на руле и уперлась на них лбом. Кажется, она расстроена. На девушку хена она не похожа. Судя по поведению лидера, они всего лишь знакомые. Но это не помешает ребенку засыпать вопросами старшего. ЧанМин расплывается в улыбке и спрыгивает с подоконника, как только слышит, как закрылись входные двери.  
\- Хен, кто эта девушка? – с ходу задает вопрос Макс. Юнхо даже еще не успел разуться.  
В проеме дверей, что вели в гостиную, показалась голова ДжунСу. Лидер тяжело вздохнул – и все этим мелким надо знать. Парень скинул кеды и прошел вглубь квартиры. Шим не отставал.  
\- Хен, - заныл макнэ. А ведь не отстанет, пока не узнает.   
\- Знакомая. Подвезла меня. – Коротко ответил парень.  
\- Как ее зовут? – не унимался Мин.  
Юнхо резко остановился на пороге своей комнаты и стал как вкопанный. Вот дурак, даже имя ее не спросил. Может именно это ее и расстроило? Все-таки фанаты странные люди. А эта девушка так особенно. Вела она себя, словно они старые знакомые. Это сбивало с толку. Может это тактика такая у нее? Может, в остальном она ничем не отличается от обычной сасэн. Черт.  
\- Хен? – надулся младший, поняв, что его игнорируют.  
\- Какая разница, мелкий? – хотя по росту Мин был далеко не маленьким. Юно потрепал того по густой шевелюре как это обычно делал ДжеДжун. – Не думаю, что мы еще увидимся.  
С этими словами Чон отправился в душ, сбегая от дальнейшего допроса макнэ.  
\- Кого-то она мне напоминает, - пробормотал себе под нос Шим и отправился на очередную ревизию холодильника. 

Вечер вторника был свободным и каждый занимался своим. В просторной гостиной работал телевизор. Скорее для фона, поскольку Дже сидел, скрючившись над нотной тетрадью и говорящий ящик ему абсолютно не мешал, а Су, сидя на диване, копался в своем телефоне.  
\- Итак, дорогие телезрители, - говорил ведущий, широко улыбаясь. – Мы вам обещали сюрприз в начале нашей программы, и вот для него настало время! Сегодня первое выступление певицы, обладающей очень красивым голосом. Я видел, как она репетировала перед программой. Это было потрясающе! Встречайте, новую восходящую звезду – Ю МинА!  
Камеру навели на стройную девушку, чья точеная фигурка смотрелась в блеске софитов особенно соблазнительно. ДжунСу оторвался от телефона и уставился на экран. Заиграла мелодия и девушка начала петь. Ее нежный голос, словно обволакивал вокруг как теплое мягкое покрывало. Су смотрел на экран не отрывая от него пристального взгляда расширенных зрачков.   
ДжеДжун обратил внимание на телевизор, когда заиграла мелодия. Он прислушался к песне, конечно же, оценив красоту девушки. Она держалась довольно уверенно, хорошо работала на камеру. Но Хиро больше интересовала песня. Он прислушался к словам. Они были радостные, о чистом светлом чувстве, о любви. Но мелодия была немного грустной, с нотками ностальгии. Основой инструментом было пианино. К нему добавлялись ударные, гитара и бас гитара. Это было настолько просто и красиво и элегантно одновременно. Слова были написаны на корейском, но на западный манер. Дже сразу уловил точную рифму. И были до боли знакомы.  
Песня рассказывала то, что он пережил тогда, точно передавая то состояние, в котором он находился довольно долго. Это настолько его поглотило, что в один день он сам испугался как до такого докатился. Это было в то утро, когда он не помнил, как добрался домой и вообще половину вечера накануне. Это пугало. Он не знал что творил и выльется ли это в скандал. Видя, как это подействовало на Енуна, младшие решили не говорить, что это менеджер Кан привез его домой в отключке и что, собственно, обошлось без особых приключений.   
Хиро на минуту оторвал взгляд от телевизора и заметил застывшего на пороге комнаты Чона. Тот тоже был поглощен происходящим в телевизоре. Он проходил мимо на кухню за чашечкой чая и уловил первые аккорды новой песни. Мелодия показалась ему до боли знакомой. Но может просто слышал где-то похожую. Песня же новая, решил Юно.  
Но задумчивость на лице лидера быстро сменилась растерянностью, когда заиграл припев. А потом проявилось удивление. Он определенно слышал этот мотив. Порывшись в закромах своей памяти, Юн благополучно извлекает оттуда незнакомку с Audi, которую он встретил месяц назад. Она всю дорогу до общаги напевала этот мотив. Да, это точно та песня. Чон задумчиво хмыкнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта странная девушка композитор. А песня и правда красивая получилась.

 **POV Лана**  
Рождество, как обычно, мы праздновали в кругу семьи. В этом году праздник был двойным – я официально была здорова. Осознание пришло очень быстро, но все никак не могла поверить, что болезненные процедуры закончились и больницу я в ближайший год не увижу и не зайду. Раз в год мне нужно проходить обследование, что бы предупредить рецидив.  
Сразу после Нового Года я возвращаюсь в Париж. Подыскав себе хорошую школу танцев, я сразу же записалась на индивидуальные занятия. Мне же нужно вернуться в форму, а не разучивать очередной танец с начинающими. Конечно, сначала я посетила занятие и посмотрела как там да что обстоит. Обстановка мне понравилась: приветливый коллектив, хореограф ходячая няшка Жан Марсэ. О да, я записалась к мужчине – хореографу. Мало того, что он симпатичный, так еще и танцует шикарно.  
Я четко объяснила ему что мне нужно. Спорить со мной Жан не стал. Видно наметанный глаз тренера сказал ему, что я танцор со стажем, но в виду обстоятельств, сейчас не в форме. Лишних вопросов мужчина не задавал, а просто назначил время и дату первой тренировки. Мне не терпелось вернуться на паркет. Я решила участвовать в конкурсе DanceToo, который проводиться в последние выходные января. Это самое удобное время для проведения этого мероприятия, поскольку большинство танцоров, принимающие участие, в это время свободны от исполнения обязательств перед своими работодателями.  
С Пьером Дюбуа я познакомилась в первый же день. Помимо танцев, он увлекался гонками. Водителем он был отличным и дал мне пару уроков. Он был воспитанником Жана. Тот натаскивал парня на соло выступление в DanceToo. Конкуренция здесь бешенная. Попасть в первую десятку уже считается большим достижением и такой танцор нарасхват по всей Европе. Тем более, что в последнее время популярность этого вида спорта увеличилась и все резко захотели танцевать. Талантливых было много, но как всегда все хотели все и сразу. Так, не пройдя даже отборочный этап на соревнования, бросали все.  
Если честно, мня это раздражает. Вот зачем браться за то, чем ты серьезно заниматься не будешь? Нравится тебе танцевать? Хорошо. Вот и танцуй себе в свое удовольствие где-то в танцевальной студии. Так нет, нужно обязательно показать свой не ахти уровень и зачастую отсутствие таланта.  
Все это время я разрывалась между Кореей и Францией. Тяжеловато все-таки усесться одной попой на два стула. Был даже период, что фактически жила в самолете и стюардессы рейса, которым я обычно летала, уже здоровались со мной как с подружкой. Это было забавно.  
Сейчас мне предстояло вернуться в Корею на две недели. Друзья сразу же меня забронировали на выходные. Они подкроили графики, что бы мы могли собраться все вместе впервые за такое долгое время. Я ужасно по ним соскучилась. ТхэРи обещала поделиться шикарной новостью. Но так и не намекнула о чем пойдет речь. Заинтриговала всех.  
Первую неделю я запланировала так, что бы решить большую часть своих дел и спокойно смотаться в загородный дом ТхэРи, где было решено устроить наше рандеву. Место было тихое, спокойное. Вокруг природа и что самое главное – это были частные владения и никто нас не побеспокоит. Просто рай для знаменитых айдолов.  
Выходная суббота начиналась как обычно. Я собиралась на встречу с друзьями. Взяла ключи от машины ЧонМина –оппы и направилась на место встречи. В один из своих коротких визитов в Корею я успела сдать на права, но машину пока мне не было смысла покупать и я одалживала Audi брата. Мне ничего не нужно было приобретать из продуктов, если ничего не забудут. Ребята решили схитрить и быстро решили с них продукты, с нас, девчонок, готовка. По дороге мне очень захотелось сока. Притормозив у ближайшего замеченного мной магазина, я прикинула, сколько времени у меня еще есть. Тридцать минут в запасе. Это хорошо.  
Я уже возвращалась к машине с заветной бутылочкой напитка в руках, когда мое внимание привлекло странное движение. При чем довольно массовое. Я остановилась возле своей машины и стала наблюдать за развитием событий. По орущей толпе малолеток я поняла, что кто-то из айдолов был не особо удачлив и спалился. Какого же было мое удивления, когда на секунд пять эти кричалочки расступились, и я увидела Юнхо.  
Парень выглядел растерянным. Он оглядывался по сторонам, ища путь к спасению и явно его не находя. Толпа невменяемых девиц потихоньку зажимала его к ограде стоянки перед магазином. Еще немного и его порвут на сувениры.  
В одно мгновение в моей голове созрел план. Я прыгнула в машину и завела мотор. Покрышки издали истошный звук от резкого старта и поворота. Через пару секунд я уже разворачивала машину, отгораживая Юно от фанаток. Резко затормозив, я открыла дверцу пассажирского сидения.  
\- В машину! Живо! – крикнула я парню, который пребывал в ступоре на этот момент.  
К моему счастью он послушал и юркнул на переднее сидение. Видно решил, что с одной ненормальной легче справится, чем с двумя десятками.  
\- Пристегнись! – продолжала командовать я и, вдавив педаль акселерометра в пол, выехала со стоянки. – Ты в порядке?  
Парень кивнул. Выехав на дорогу, мне пришлось сразу остановиться на светофоре. Время до загорания зеленого света мне показалось часами. Я все время оглядывалась, не побежали ли фанатки следом за машиной. Но вроде никого не было. Загорелся зеленый и мы поехали дальше. Юнхо молчал, бросая на меня косые взгляды и видно продумывая план к спасению от еще одной ненормальной в моем лице.  
\- Скажи мне, - заговорила я, - какого хрена ты один здесь шлялся? Тебе жить надоело? На экстрим потянуло?  
Глаза лидера широко распахнулись от удивления и смотрели на меня. Я бросала на него беглые взгляды, следя на его реакцией, но стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги. Парня повергло в шок, что я его отчитываю, как школьника не стесняясь в выражениях. Даже представить боюсь, что с ним могла сделать толпа обезумевших фанаток.  
\- А что уже прогуляться нельзя, - парень обиженно выпучил пухлую нижнюю губу, от чего она стала ассоциироваться у меня с вареником.  
Я не сдержала смех, бросив на Чона очередной беглый взгляд. Тот надулся еще больше и отвернулся к окну.  
\- Видел бы ты сейчас свою обиженную мордашку. Такой милашка! – Юн снова уставился на меня изучающим взглядом. – Что страшно стало?  
\- Вы испытываешь мое терпение.  
\- Ты забыл добавить «женщина». – Меня поглотил очередной приступ смеха. – Хочешь выйти? Я тебя не держу.   
Я притормозила у обочины. Бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, я заметила такси, остановившееся прямо за мной. Из машины никто не выходил и меня начали терзать смутные сомнения. Юнхо уже открыл двери и поставил одну ногу на асфальт.  
\- Подожди, Юнхо!  
\- Чего вам еще? – с раздражением спросил лидер.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе здесь стоит выходить, - парень недовольно фыркнул. Я обернулась и изучающее посмотрела на такси. – Не нравится мне это. Закрой двери.  
\- Еще чего. Я выхожу.  
\- Это такси, - кивком указываю на машину позади, - ехало за нами от самого магазина. И остановилось как только остановились мы. - Парень посмотрел в указанном мной направлении. – Сколько мы стоим? Уже минут пять? Из машины до сих пор никто не вышел, хотя я хорошо увидела пассажира.  
Юнхо нахмурился и с минуту переводил взгляд с меня на такси и обратно. Подумав с минуту, Чон закрыл двери авто. Я поехала дальше. Решив проверить свою догадку, я несколько раз наугад повернула. Такси по-прежнему ехало за нами.   
\- Юно, надеюсь, тебя не укачивает от быстрой езды.  
Юнхо непонимающе уставился на меня. Я прибавила скорость и повернула в сторону автострады, выезжая за черту города. Такси последовало за нами.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы хорошо водите. – Его голос дрогнул? Или мне показалось?  
\- Я училась водить на гоночной трассе, если тебя это успокоит.  
Я не смогла сдержать улыбку, увидев его перепуганное выражение лица. Бедняга сейчас думает, что попал из огня в полымя.  
\- Не боись, я не собираюсь лишать Тохошинок лидера.  
Парень покосился на меня и сжал руками сидение. Я глянула на спидометр – 150 км/ч. Мы уже ехали по скоростному шоссе все дальше удаляясь от Сеула. И ехали мы не в нужную мне сторону. Я опаздывала на встречу с друзьями и это долбанное такси даже не думало от меня отставать. Это начинало злить. Чтобы отвлечься, решила задать пару вопросов Чону.  
\- Как парни поживают? Все хорошо?  
\- Да. – Коротко ответил Юн.  
\- Что более полного ответа я не заслужила? – с обидой в голосе спросила я. Пусть мы с Дже и расстались, но это не значит, что я не могу дружить с остальными четырьмя.  
\- Можете почитать новости в интернете и будете в курсе событий. И мы с вами не настолько близко знакомы, что бы обращаться на «ты».  
Моя челюсть тихо съехала вниз и ударилась о руль. Он не узнал меня! Я настолько удивилась, что потеряла дар речи. Мне стало обидно, что мой сонбэ меня не узнал. Посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида, я вспомнила, что сильно изменилась и неудивительно, что парень сейчас меня не узнает. Если даже лучшие друзья меня не узнали и говорили при встрече, что это не я. Так чему же я удивляюсь, если я два года не давала о себе знать. Они не знают, что со мной случилось, как я изменилась. В себя я пришла спустя минут десять.  
\- Вы правы. Прошу прощения, Юнхо-ши. Я долго жила в Европе и приезжая в Корею, забываю добавлять нужные суффиксы.  
Мой энтузиазм поддержать разговор испарился. Настроение упало ниже плинтуса и я замолчала. Мне стало неловко рядом с Юнхо. Он смотрел на меня как на незнакомку. В груди больно защемило, подумав, что Дже будет смотреть на меня таким же непроницаемым взглядом. Я больше не увижу в его взгляде тех чувств, с которыми он смотрел на меня. Где-то в сумке на заднем сидении зазвонил мой сотовый, настойчиво играя Rising Sun, напоминая, что меня ждут. Я выругалась. Надо избавляться от этого чертового такси. Улучшив момент, я скинула скорость до 80 км/ч и развернулась через две сплошные. Теперь придется оплачивать оппе штраф. Аааащ! Бесит!  
Я покосилась на Юнхо и улыбнулась. Тот явно был не в восторге от моих пируэтов на дороге.  
\- Зато отстал, наконец, - раздраженно бросила я.  
Увидев впереди АЗС, я притормозила. Достала из сумки телефон. Двенадцать пропущенных звонков! Я уже опоздала на целый час и друзья, наверняка, волновались. Я убедилась в этом, перезвонив ТхэРи. Вся компания уже была в сборе и ждали только меня.  
\- Я приеду где-то через часа полтора, - сказала я подруге на том конце провода. – Да нет, все в порядке. Просто тут небольшой форс мажор случился и мне пришлось сделать крюк. Скоро буду. Ждите.  
Завершив звонок, я посмотрела на Юнхо. Он внимательно наблюдал за мной. Парень явно понимал, что я слегка не в себе (в плане вождения так точно), вероятно являюсь фанаткой группы и, видимо, думал, что я его так просто не отпущу.   
\- Что? – поинтересовалась я, кидая сумку на заднее сидение и положив телефон на панель приборов. Он явно удивился, что я не сказала подруге про него. Любая другая уже огласила бы на весь мир о своем удачном знакомстве. Но я же не любая другая, только Юно этого не знает.   
\- Чего вы хотите? – спросил он меня.  
\- Я много чего хочу, - равнодушно ответила я и завела мотор.  
\- От меня. Чего вы хотите от меня?  
Я смерила парня сердитым взглядом. Тот вжался в сидение, ожидая моего ответа на его слова. Мне стало неприятно от этих слов. И так обидно, что меня приняли за того рода человека. Неужели я произвела такое впечатление? Я резко вырулила на дорогу.  
\- Куда вас отвезти? – спросила я. Мне не удалось сдержать дрожь в голосе. Я перестроилась в крайнюю левую полосу.   
\- Что?  
\- Вы спросили, чего я хочу. На данный момент только одну вещь – знать, куда вас отвезти. - Я кинула быстрый взгляд на Чона и переключилась назад на дорогу. – Вы, ведь, куда-то направлялись, когда имели несчастье повстречаться со своими фанатками. Верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну вот, я могу вас подвезти и никто не попытается разделать вашу тушку на сувениры.  
Юнхо едва сдержал улыбку. Хоть я к нему и обращалась как положено общаться с малознакомыми людьми, мою манеру общения не изменит никакой протокол.  
\- Тогда отвезите меня в общагу.  
\- Хорошо. Только адрес скажите.  
\- Вы же фанатка. Должны знать.  
\- Бля, Юнхо! – Я тут же осеклась. Во – первых, они за это время могли и переехать, во-вторых, я снова обратилась неформально. – Юнхо-ши, - поправилась я, чуть не рыдая от смеха, распирающего меня, но пока еще под контролем. – Я заграницей жила. Откуда мне знать такие подробности?  
Юно виновато улыбнулся и сказал адрес – они не переехали. Это хорошо, не нужно будет забивать в навигатор. В машине повисла неуютная тишина. Я отчаянно старалась не забыть мелодию, которая пришла мне на ум и тихо напевала ее себе под нос, сосредоточившись на дороге. Юнхо ушел в свои мысли, но время от времени кидал на меня косые взгляды, видимо что-то прикидывая в уме. Я даже не поняла, что в машине не играет музыка, без которой я ничего не могла делать.  
Примерно через час я притормозила возле общаги. Юнхо отстегнул ремень безопасности и улыбнулся мне.   
\- Спасибо и извините.  
\- За что?  
\- Я грубо себя повел так резко ответив вам.  
\- Вот бред. Минуту.  
Быстро достав блокнот и ручку, я начала строчить ноты мелодии, которую напевала всю дорогу. Юнхо смерил меня странным взглядом. Но меня это не волновало. Нужно записать, пока не забыла. Хотя бы основные аккорды, а дома подправлю. Записав, что хотела, я небрежно кинула канцелярию на заднее сидение и посмотрела на Юно.  
\- Так о чем это я. Ах да. Я на правду не обижаюсь и мне действительно время от времени нужно напоминать нормы приличия. Так что, если не вы, так кто-нибудь другой. Лично я не вижу разницы.  
\- Понятно. – Юно выглядел забавно озадаченным. А может он окончательно решил, что я того, не в себе.  
Парень открыл двери и уже поставил одну ногу на асфальт.  
\- И еще, Юнхо-ши. Будьте осторожны в следующий раз, когда решите прогуляться. А то меня рядом может не оказаться.  
\- Хорошо, - Чон неуверенно улыбнулся и вышел из машины.  
Сложив руки на руле, я положила на них голову и уставилась на коврик под ногами. Ком подкатил к горлу мешая дышать, глаза застала пелена слез. Эта встреча с Юнхо меня сильно расстроила. Мне было больно от того, что я даже общаться с ними не могу. Меня словно оторвали от семьи. Проклиная все на свете, что так все сложилось в моей жизни, я завела машину и поехала к друзьям, которые уже меня заждались.


	6. Замерзшая любовь

**«Мы, танцоры, знаем слова «больно» и «трудно». Но мы не знаем слово «невозможно».**

**POV Лана**  
Большую часть времени я проводила в танцевальной студии. Первые недели тренировок пришлось вспомнить основы гимнастики, чтобы вернуть свою растяжку, гибкость и пластичность. Все тело ныло и болело от ставших непривычными упражнений. А после того, как мне снова удалось сесть на поперечный шпагат, я пару дней едва могла ходить. Я уже забыла, как неприятно это может быть.  
Мой график был ненасыщенным, но плотным – занятия в спортзале, тренировки в студии, консультации с диетологом. А еще я увлеклась восточными танцами. Я любила танцевать хип-хоп, брейк и крамп, но этого было мало. Когда я только начинала танцевать, то обучалась классическим танцам, а уже позже перешла на другой стиль, поняв, что мне нравится. Мне часто не хватало плавности и грациозности в движениях, а восточные танцы были как раз то, что надо – для них не нужен партнер.  
Еще нужно было подумать, как быть с головокружениями, которые я чувствовала после каждого резкого движения. Последствия рака оказались не такими пугающими, как сама болезнь, но доставляли дискомфорт. С анемией жить можно, пусть и на пожизненном, в моем случае, приеме железа и витамина В12. Но в танце это мало помогало. Мне нужно было научиться контролировать свое тело даже в такие моменты. Я ничего лучшего не придумала, как тренироваться с закрытыми глазами. Идею я взяла из исторического фильма про восточные единоборства. Когда мастер тренировал своего ученика, он завязывал ему глаза, чтобы тот учился определять противника в полной темноте и не полагаться на свои глаза в случае чего.  
Немного подумав, я пришла к выводу, что это должно сработать и со мной. Ведь в очень темном помещении тоже чувствуешь легкое головокружение, потому что мозг не получает визуального подтверждения своего положения в пространстве. В моем случае причина другая, но последствия те же.  
Мне понадобилось около двух месяцев, что бы привыкнуть и танцевать не падая. Жан смотрел на меня как на полоумную. Он еще ни разу не видел, что бы так тренировались. На все его замечания по этому поводу я просто улыбалась, завязывала глаза и приступала к репетициям. Не знаю, какое у мужчины было выражение лица, но его вздохи давали понять, что ему это не по нраву.   
Мой маленький эксперимент увенчался успехом, даже с небольшим бонусом. Я перестала сильно шататься и падать на резких поворотах. Мое тело привыкло к новым ощущениям и уже не так протестующе реагировало на резкую смену позиции. Тренируясь по десять часов в день, я вернула себе былую выдержку. Пока не уверена, что смогу с легкостью станцевать трехчасовой концерт, но я перестала умирать после часовой тренировки без передышки, от чего страдала ранее.  
Неким подарком было то, что мои ощущения значительно улучшились. Я слышала, что слепые люди со временем развивают очень хороший слух, обоняние, осязание. Но чувствовать это самой – совершенно другое дело. Я могла по звукам шагов сказать, кто зашел в комнату, если слышала дыхание человека, то понять, спокоен ли тот или о чем-то волнуется.  
Ради интереса я решила испробовать новые умения на Пьере. Парнишка потом неделю меня стороной обходил. Ну да, кому же понравится, когда тебя читают как открытую книгу. У меня и раньше получалось неплохо угадывать мысли и эмоции людей, но то были случайности. Я делала это неосознанно и чаще под влиянием какого-то момента.   
После пяти месяцев упорных тренировок, я почувствовала, что можно начинать репетировать для DanceToo. Я подала заявку от французов и принялась выбирать песню. К этому процессу я подходила весьма щепетильно. Всегда от этого очень зависела – мне нужно прочувствовать песню всеми фибрами души, пропустить через себя эмоции, о которых она рассказывает. Тогда я полностью сливалась с танцем. Реальный мир на несколько минут переставал для меня существовать. С каждым движением выстраивается новый неповторимый прекрасный мир, в котором хочется остаться еще на чуть-чуть. Но музыка заканчивается и с разочарованием, но и с радостью, замечаешь восторженные лица зрителей.  
Постепенно дыхание выравнивается, сердцебиение приходит в норму. А ты уже продумываешь новый танец, предвкушая, как будешь его танцевать на сцене. В такие моменты забываешь про тяжелые тренировки, про вечно недовольного тренера, забываешь, что было трудно и больно.  
В этот раз мне пришлось все это испытать сполна. То, что раньше я с легкостью могла станцевать, сейчас требовало от меня больших усилий и концентрации. Но, как известно, танцоры – народ упрямый и здесь я ничем не отличалась от своих коллег по цеху. Я часами могла повторять одно движение, доводя до автоматизма и идеального исполнения.  
Перед тем как приступить к тренировкам к DanceToo, я планировала съездить в Корею. Нужно было утрясти несколько формальностей с YG Ent, и без моего присутствия не обойтись. Я позвонила Чон Мину –оппе, чтобы встретил меня. Думаю, родители как всегда где-то в разъездах, да и виделись мы редко в последнее время. Ким Пэк Мин активно развивал свой бизнес заграницей, поэтому большую часть года приходилось проводить за пределами Кореи. Мама помогала отчиму. Компания организовывала концерты, разные фестивали и занималась их промоушеном. Мама по образованию была редактором, но это не помешало ей быстро переквалифицироваться на специалиста по рекламе.

Инчхон встретил меня проливным дождем. Я быстро забрала багаж и пошла на выход, где меня встречал брат. По дороге в Сеул Чон Мин ввел меня в курс последних событий. Он рассказал, что почти закончил все приготовления и скоро состоится открытие его ночного клуба. Сначала он хотел открыть заведение для простого народа, но подумав немного, решил, что VIP будет лучше.   
Для Чон Мо был вечный вопрос – куда сходить отдохнуть, так чтобы расслабиться и не думать, что тебя в любой момент могут сфотографировать либо папарацци, либо фанатки. Впрочем, это больная тема каждой знаменитости, особенно в Корее. Если скандал на Западе может сделать тебе имя, то здесь, в Азии, все с точностью да наоборот – это разрушит твою карьеру, и скорее всего ты уже никогда не сможешь работать в шоу бизнесе.  
The Trax в основном находились в Японии, иногда появляясь на фестах и сборных концертах в Корее. В прошлом году со скандалом ушел Но Мин У. Чон Мо рассказывал, как тот поругался с продюсером в Японии. У них возникли разногласия во время работы над синглом и ударник ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Ребята продолжили работать как трио.   
Приехав, чтобы отметить Чусок, я решила задержаться до конца месяца. Чон Мо-оппа сообщил мне, что Кан Чон У тоже уходит. Что будет с группой, пока не решили. Руководство кампании подумает об этом после нового года, как им сказали. Мне было грустно смотреть, как одна из моих любимых групп распадается. А еще печальней было смотреть на брата. Ему так нравилось то, чем он занимается. Это ужасно находиться в таком подвешенном состоянии и не знать, будешь ли ты выступать дальше на сцене или нет.  
\- Поговори с отцом, - настаивала я.  
Мы расположились в гостиной, ожидая, пока приготовят ужин. Сейчас мы редко собирались в родительском доме. Чон Мин мне согласно поддакивал, пытаясь уговорить упертого брата предпринять какие-то действия. Мы все хорошо знали, как поступят с ним и Джеем. Если директор решит, что они больше не представляют интереса, то просто перестанут с ними работать.  
Чон Мо тряхнул длинной челкой в знак несогласия. Упрямый осел. Одному ему с Ким Ен Мином не справится. Тот прислушивается только к тем, от кого зависит его положение и статус. Чон Мин вздохнул и откинулся на спинку широкого кресла.  
\- Вот что такого, если ты поговоришь с отцом? – спросил старший.  
\- Тебе легко это говорить! Ты сам добился того, что у тебя есть. Ты же клуб, например, открываешь без помощи отца.  
\- Ты не то сравниваешь, братишка.  
Я тяжело вздохнула. Ох, не хочется мне этого делать, но видимо, по другому Чон Мо не убедить.  
\- Оппа, - я посмотрела Чон Мо в глаза. – Ты хочешь повторить судьбу ребят из H.O.T.?  
Реакция не заставила себя ждать. В глазах отразилось беспокойство и растерянность. Чон Мо снова тряхнул своей челкой. В этот раз та упала на глаза, закрывая их. Он прекрасно знал и помнил легендарную группу и что с ней стало. Он был лично знаком с Кантой и являлся поклонником его таланта. Но повторять их судьбу никто не хотел.  
Парень нервно закусил губу. Мне вполне были понятны его волнения и что-то он все же сделает. Но вот будет ли это должный эффект этих действий, вот в чем вопрос.  
\- Родители прилетают завтра, - напомнил Чон Мин.  
\- Хорошо, - тихо согласился Чон Мо и, быстро поднявись, ушел. Точнее сбежал от нас с братом, судя с какой скоростью тот покинул комнату.  
Чон Мин разочарованно вздохнул, я устало потерла виски. Я знала, что он не будет говорить с отцом. Придется делать все самой, снова идти на хитрости и уловки. Если раньше я не любила интриги и не участвовала в них, то сейчас меня вынуждали обстоятельства. Для брата перестать играть все равно, что для меня перестать танцевать.  
\- Он же этого не сделает, - задумчиво произнес Чон Мин-оппа.  
\- Конечно, нет, - я бросила косой взгляд на брата. – Ладно, дам ему время до нового года. А потом сделаем по-моему.  
\- Чон Мо это не понравится.  
\- Он не узнает, если ты не скажешь, - я хитро улыбнулась.  
\- Что ты задумала?  
\- Ммм, - задумчиво протянула я.  
\- Не скажешь?  
\- Мне еще нужно хорошенько все обдумать.  
Оппа покачал головой, но допытываться дальше не стал. Он знал, когда придет время, я сама все расскажу. У меня есть время до конца года, чтобы все обдумать и организовать. Я мысленно содрогнулась от этих мыслей. И все-таки жизнь сделала из меня отличную интриганку.  
Время пролетело очень быстро и уже нужно было возвращаться во Францию. Мы с ребятами решили помочь одному благотворительному фонду собрать необходимые средства для детского дома. Нам потребовалось три месяца, чтобы спланировать и организовать концерт на одной из площадей Парижа. Неожиданностью стало то, что Жан оказался хорошим другом K Mario и тот согласился спеть пару песен.  
Нужно было возвращаться. Времени оставалось мало, а группа все это время репетировала без меня. Жан прислал мне по почте видео с моими партиями. Так что свою часть я знала, но нужно было еще прогнать танец с остальными.  
Ноябрь в этом году выдался необычно теплым, что было очень на руку нам. Сцена была открытой и мы пошли на риск, выбрав для выступления улицу, а не помещение. Но природа, видно решила нам помочь. В этот день была аномальная плюсовая температура и очень солнечно. Сцену начали монтировать с самого утра. Мы специально выбрали пешеходную зону, чтобы не создавать дополнительные пробки, которые были вечной проблемой мегаполисов. Мэрия нам помогла с промоушеном и организацией на месте. По масштабу получилось больше, чем планировалось, но это даже хорошо – сможем собрать больше денег.  
По периметру площади разместились столики с разными сувенирами для продажи. Местных такие акции мало удивляли, а вот туристы были в восторге. Наш выход был назначен на пять вечера. А сейчас рабочие сцены заканчивали последние приготовления, проверяли, все ли исправно работает. Мы же гуляли, наматывая круги по площади. Мы начали шутить и прикалываться друг над другом. Я, шутя, столкнула Одет и Пьера. Эти двое нравились друг другу. Но дальше взглядов, брошенных украдкой, дело пока не заходило. Вот и решили им немного помочь.  
После момента неловкости, девушка решила воздать мне по заслугам. Но меня сначала нужно было догнать. Я рванула через площадь в другой ее конец. Француженка не отставала, ловко лавируя между людьми. Она едва меня не поймала, но я успела увернуться, резко свернув в сторону. Скорость я не сбавляла – Одет была очень проворной. Едва обогнав меня, девушка снова возникла на моем пути и уже протянула руку, чтобы схватить меня за край одежды, но я опять увернулась. Весело воскликнув, я, пригнувшись, сделала шаг в сторону, разворот и… в кого-то врезалась.  
Не сумев удержать равновесия, моей попе пришлось повстречаться с холодным асфальтом. Я обиженно надула губки и заскулила. Все-таки больно было. Еще и Одет начала надо мной посмеиваться.   
Придя в себя после падения, я начала подниматься – все же не место и не время рассиживаться. Перед глазами показалась чья-то рука, галантно предлагая помощь. Я вложила свою ладонь в явно мужскую руку и меня рывком поставили на ноги. По инерции я снова врезалась в тело, но на этот раз меня удержали, не дав упасть. Я подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть, кто же так бесцеремонно помог мне, и оторопела.  
На меня смотрела пара карих глаз с пляшущими довольными бесенятами. Губы расплылись в улыбке, обнажая ряд белоснежных зубов. В одной руке парень все еще держал мою, а второй придерживал меня за талию. Он только крепче прижал меня к себе, когда я попыталась освободиться из его объятий.  
\- Пусти, - потребовала я.  
\- Нет, - прошелестел в ответ бархатный голос. – Я вас уже битый час ищу в этой толпе.  
Я запаниковала. Ведь если один из Тохошинок здесь, то и другие неподалеку. А мне категорически нельзя сейчас видеться с ребятами. Неизвестно, какие последствия будут у этой встречи. Чан Мин взял меня под руку и потащил через толпу. Я, упираясь ногами, замедляла его как могла, но силы были неравны и мои старания сходили на нет, уступая шаг за шагом.  
\- Чан Мин, отпусти меня, - умоляюще попросила я этого вредину.  
\- Думаю, хен будет рад вас встретить, - ответил парень, покачав головой.  
Мое сердце упало куда-то вниз, а потом подскочив к горлу, начало выбивать чечетку. Я не вынесу сейчас встречи с Дже. Я только привыкла быть без него и уже не так остро реагировала, увидев парня на фото или видео. Но столкнуться с ним сейчас лицом к лицу… Это будет слишком.   
Я начала сильнее выкручивать и дергать свою руку, пытаясь освободить ее из плена цепких пальцев. Тут мне на помощь пришла Одет. Отвлекшись на что-то, она едва не упустила меня из виду. Я уже забыла про ее существование, когда она громко на английском потребовала, чтобы парень меня отпустил.  
Чан Мин остановился и смерил взглядом француженку. Привлекать к нам лишнее внимание я не хотела, поэтому быстро затараторила на французском, объясняя, что я знакома с парнем. Одет бросила на меня недоверчивый взгляд, но голосить больше не стала. Девушка просто осталась стоять рядом со мной.  
Чан Мин терпеливо ждал, с интересом наблюдая за нами, а когда понял, что француженка успокоилась, возобновил попытки реализовать свои намерения и привести меня к хену. Поняв, что уговоры на макнэ не подействуют, я пнула его ногой в голень. Вселенское зло сердито зашипело. Лицо парня перекосилось от боли и он запрыгал на здоровой ноге. Парень ослабил хватку и мне, наконец, удалось освободить свою руку.  
\- Твою же на лево! Чан Мин, мне нельзя видеться с Дже! – нервно процедила я сквозь зубы.  
\- А при чем тут Дже Джун-хен? Я помню вы подвозили Юнхо-хена… - к концу фразы голос Шима совсем затих.  
Парень смерил меня недоверчивым изучающим взглядом. Он чуть нагнулся, внимательно всматриваясь в мое лицо. Через минуту на его мордашке отразилось сильное удивление. Его глаза округлились, рот начал открываться и закрываться как у рыбы, вырванной из родной стихии. Чан Мин отшатнулся, сделав шаг назад.  
\- С-Светлана? – неуверенно произнес он.  
И только сейчас до меня начало доходить, что Чан Мин все это время обращался ко мне на «вы». Он меня, так же как и Чон, не узнал, признав во мне девушку, которая как-то подвозила лидера. У него, что карта памяти вместо мозга? И как он смог меня рассмотреть и запомнить? Я же даже из машины не выходила.  
\- Вот дура, - я стукнула себя по лбу.  
\- Лана, скоро наш выход, - напомнила мне Одет, которая все это время наблюдала за нами совершенно не понимая что происходит. Я кивнула в ответ.  
\- Чан Мин, мне нужно идти, - бросила я, намереваясь уходить.  
\- Подожди, - рука парня легла на мое плечо. – Ты можешь объяснить, что произошло тогда?  
Подумав с минуту, я решила, что Чан Мину можно рассказать большую часть правды. Макнэ говорил, что Дже ничего им не рассказывал. А так хоть кто-то будет знать, что происходит и сможет помочь и поддержать его. А еще это шанс устроить ему допрос с пристрастием и узнать то, о чем он не писал в письмах.  
\- Хорошо. И еще, Минни, не говори, что видел меня.  
Подумав и решив, что не нужно вызывать очередную бурю, когда только все более-менее устаканилось, Шим кивнул в знак согласия:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Жди меня возле того кафе, - я кивком указала в нужном направлении. – Я подойду после выступления.  
\- Лана! Одет! Где вас носит?! – дошел до меня крик Жана. Я помахала ему, давая понять, что уже иду.  
Мы с Одет быстро направились к сцене. Ребята были на нервах и недовольно ворчали, что долго нас искали, боясь опоздать с выходом. У нас было запланировано два танца. Это примерно минут двадцать по времени.  
Выйдя на сцену, мы стали на свои позиции. Я заметила, как Макс тащит недовольного лидера через толпу, проталкиваясь в первые ряды. Остальные не торопились за Хоминами, над чем-то хихикая. Я улыбнулась, глядя на них. Я безумно по ним соскучилась. Так хочется пошутить с Ючоном над наивным Су; позлить Юнхо, а когда тот начнет ворчать, убегать и прятаться за Дже и по-ребячески показывать лидеру язык из-за его спины. Не хватает наших с Минни шуток. Я вспомнила как мы довели хореографа и тот бедолага уволился, после того как мы вынудили его станцевать лезгинку. Вы когда-нибудь видели традиционный грузинский танец в исполнении корейца? Нет? Вы много потеряли.  
Начала играть музыка и все мои мысли в момент разбежались как тараканы от яда. Я старалась не смотреть на толпу, зная, что мои глаза сразу же найдут такую родную фигуру. Он снова улыбается, но взгляд временами его выдает. Лишь на мгновение. Но мне хватает и этого, чтобы заметить, что броня иногда дает трещины.  
Как только мы начали танцевать, Джун Су тоже заинтересовался и протиснулся к Юнхо и Мину, стоявшим в первом ряду. Украдкой я стала наблюдать за их реакцией. Я заметила восхищение в глазах макнэ, лидер смотрел с восторгом, а Су заворожено. Их хореография была поставлена так, чтобы парни могли еще и петь во время исполнения песни. У Юно и Шии, очень любивших танцевать, не было возможности полностью отдаться музыке и просто двигаться под ритм.  
Закончив танцевать, мы быстро сошли со сцены. Одет одела тренчкот и федору и быстро перебежала на другую сторону кулис. Заиграла музыка для второго танца. Толпа пришла в еще больший восторг: кто-то хлопал, где-то довольно повизгивали девушки и одобрительно свистели парни. Мы сумели завести толпу, которая после, восторженно нам аплодировала.  
После выступления я попрощалась с ребятами и направилась к кафе, возле которого меня уже ждал Чан Мин. В помещение мы заходить не стали – внутри было очень много народу и шансы, что там были свободные места, были равны нулю. Я предложила прогуляться к одному уютному ресторанчику. Мин, понятное дело, не отказался. Заведение было недалеко от Эйфелевой Башни. Я пару раз обедала там со своими французскими друзьями и мне очень понравилось. Готовили вкусно, приятная атмосфера и относительно недорого.   
Идти было минут сорок от силы, да и мы не спешили. Я слушала макнэ, рассказывающего разные смешные истории, которые приключились с ребятами: разные приколы, шутки, ссоры. Я видела, что парню нужно просто выговорится. Но от его рассказов я была в шоке. Я не знала, что к ним на несколько месяцев подселили SuJu, пока те не дебютировали. Оказалось, что общежитие для ребят еще не было готово, а пристроить их куда-то нужно было. Мин рассказывал, что менеджер давал ребятам мало денег и не хватало даже на еду. Чон Су пришлось одалживать у Юно, чтобы купить поесть донсенам. Официально их продюсировал Ли Су Ман, но на деле ими занимался Ким Ен Мин. У президента просто физически не хватало времени на всех, и это частенько вылазило ему боком в виде слухов и неприятных обвинений в его адрес.  
Минни гордо объявил, что его младшая сестренка захотела стать танцором и прошла прослушивание в СМ. Теперь она упорно работает, чтобы принять участие в DanceToo. Я похвасталась, что уже подала заявку и буду танцевать с французской группой.  
Соло я пока не планировала. Я сначала решила посмотреть что да как. Тем более ходили слухи, что DanceToo собирается поменять статус с европейского на мировой. Это было бы мне на руку – не нужно будет разрываться между двумя странами. Я спокойно смогу работать в Корее и танцевать от имени этой страны. Франция мне нравилась, но Корея стала мне родной.  
Мы сделали заказ и, пока ждали, продолжили прерванный разговор. Атмосфера помещения расслабляла и успокаивала. На фоне ненавязчиво играл французский джаз, который после хип-хопа, R’n’B и рэпа казался очень мягким.  
Нам принесли заказ. Я есть не хотела и закала себе только салат. Вот Чан Мину я дала разойтись. Из-за строгой диеты парень всегда хотел есть и часто говорил о еде на интервью. Его отношения со снедью уже стали всеобщей шуткой среди Касси. Блюда были низкокалорийными, но двойные порции вызвали у макнэ счастливый блеск в глазах.  
\- Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок, - хихикнула я. – Это 200% про тебя, Минни.  
Парень расплылся в довольной улыбке, продолжая жевать. Я ковыряясь в своей тарелке, наблюдала за Шимом. Он совсем не изменился – остался таким же мальчишкой. Я вспомнила, как дала ему попробовать сметану и он, как наглый кот, потом ходил за мной по пятам и клянчил еще. А когда я приготовила салат и использовала сметану как заправку, то объявил, что уведет меня у хена. На это заявление младший получил подзатыльник и предостерегающий взгляд от Дже Джуна.  
\- У него такой же взгляд временами, - тихо сказал Мин и опустил взгляд в тарелку.  
\- Какой?  
\- Грустный. Любящий. Скучающий. Печальный… Хену все еще больно, хоть и пытается это скрыть, чтобы нас не волновать.

_«Твои холодные руки и дрожащие губы…  
Продолжаешь жить, словно ничего не произошло.  
Ты боишься кого-то вспоминать?  
Незвучно бормочешь слова, не в силах их сдержать внутри…» _

Странно, но строчки выстраивались у меня в голове на корейском. Это было впервые.  
\- Знаешь, Чан Мин, когда что-то распадается, очень тяжело собрать это в единое целое, - тихо заговорила я после минутного молчания. Привычка говорить тихо осталась даже спустя столько времени. Это создавало ложное впечатление неуверенного в себе человека. – Даже, если ты идеально соберешь пазл из осколков – все равно останутся трещины, через которые будет просачиваться то, что пытаешься скрыть.  
Шим перестал жевать и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я улыбнулась и парень продолжил поглощать еду.

_«Ты напоминаешь белый снег, что тает на лету.  
Как звезда, не покидающая ночной небосклон.  
Мы будем вместе нести нашу мечту – с любовью и доверием.  
Если бы я была тем человеком – хотя бы еще один раз –   
Я бы нежно обняла твое сердце своими руками.  
Навсегда». _

Я не выдержала, достала блокнот, ручку и быстро записала строчки. Уж больно они хороши, чтобы забыть их через пять минут. Макс уже съел свой заказ и голодным взглядом гипнотизировал мой салат, видя, что я его не спешила есть. Расплывшись в улыбке, я пододвинула к парню тарелку.  
\- Ты не будешь есть? - ну хоть спросил ради приличия. Мелкий выглядел забавным и довольным.  
\- Я не голодна, - отрицательно покачала я головой. Видно в СМ совсем не кормят.

_«Разбивая стену реальности,  
Даже самое холодное сердце  
В конце концов, тонет в слезах.  
Неясный свет горит ярко во тьме,  
Даже сквозь время». _

Нам принесли кофе и десерт. Несмотря на мои уговоры, Чан Мин все же заказал сладкое, аргументируя своей стандартной отговоркой, что он растущий организм. Главное, что не вширь.   
\- Кстати, а что ты сказал хенам - куда идешь?  
\- Сказал, что познакомился с девушкой.  
\- Вот гаденыш, - смеясь, фыркнула я. – Врать некрасиво.  
\- Я не вру, - Минни мило надул пухлые губки. – Я талантливо недоговариваю.  
\- Чтобы талантливо недоговаривать – нужно иметь лошадиную память.  
\- А почему лошадиную? – парень недоуменно уставился на меня.  
\- Вот это – твое домашнее задание.  
Мы просидели в ресторанчике еще пару часов. Я попросила, чтобы нам вызвали такси и подвезла Мина к отелю, в котором ребята остановились. Я побоялась, что Шим не найдет дорогу назад. Заблудится в Париже плевое дело. Запутанные улочки города сбивали с толку даже парижан. Тут без навигатора никуда. Когда подъехали к месту назначения, я написала на листике свои номера – корейский и французский – и вручила Чан Мину со словами, что может звонить мне, когда захочет.  
Дверца машины захлопнулась, и я назвала водителю адрес своего дома. Я достала блокнот и продолжила писать. Я еще не была уверена, будет ли это песня или просто красивые слова на бумаге. Мелодия не всегда приходила вместе со словами. Может позже.

_«Мы можем почувствовать тела друг друга, их тепло  
В перестающем биться сердце.  
У каждого есть шрамы и тяжелая тоска.  
Я пытаюсь увидеть мгновение в будущем, когда я заключу тебя в свои объятия.  
Я не могу поверить, что просто шепот заставляет меня так волноваться,  
Пока мы снова не будем вместе в моем мире»._

Я перечитала последнюю написанную строку. Из слов Минни я поняла, что Дже все еще любит меня. Это согревало мое сердце надеждой, что все же мы будем когда-нибудь счастливы. Хочется верить, что это счастье мы найдем вместе. Да, как ни крути, а вера – это все, что у нас остается. Это ужасно нестерпимая боль – находится от любимого человека очень далеко. Эта боль убивает жестоко и окончательно. И в то же время – это огромное счастье, полное необъяснимости, когда знаешь, что Он у тебя есть…  
Я доходчиво объяснила Шиму, почему мне сейчас нельзя видеться с Дже. Я рассказала макнэ только самое необходимое, чтобы он держал рот на замке. Ситуация сильно напрягла парня. Мин озадачился так же как и я вопросом об информированности директора. Он обещал подумать над этим, а я попросила его не лезть в неприятности. Но это же эвил Чан Мин – он сам создает проблемы, благо хоть не себе.

_«Только когда придет время, сердце мое,  
Не бойся, потому что ты был одинок.  
Я скажу тебе, когда придет время, любовь моя.  
Я защищу тебя, я знаю,  
Потому что я люблю тебя.   
Я скажу тебе, любовь моя»*._

Такси притормозило у дома. Я расплатилась с водителем и вышла. Начинало противно моросить и я поспешила укрыться в доме, на автомате потопала в душ, после чего зарылась под одеяло.

 

***  
DanceToo в этом году проходил в столице жемчужины Скандинавского полуострова – Копенгагене. Королевство Дания славится своими достопримечательностями, только времени посмотреть их совсем нет. График был очень плотным, а желающих принять участие было довольно много. Поэтому было решено задержаться после всей этой кутерьмы и вдоволь погулять.  
Конкурс проходил в здании, название которого я так и не смогла выговорить. Но строение было шедевром современной архитектуры. Я слышала, как стафф говорил, что архитектор за эту работу получил награду. Здание поражало своими размерами. Здесь было пять больших залов, которые могли уместить до 10 000 людей каждое.  
DacneToo по времени занимало неделю. Первые пять дней судьи оценивают номера выступающих. По одному дню на каждое направление танца: балет, народные, бальные танцы, акробатические и современные. День уходит на подсчеты результатов и на седьмой день объявляют победителей. Участников делят на три категории. Первая – соло: делится на женское и мужское. Вторая – small group, в которой выступали от двух до четырех человек. И третья – cluster. Здесь показывали свое мастерство группы численностью от пяти до двенадцати человек. Таким образом, от каждой страны может быть до трех представителей.  
В этом году участвовали сорок стран. Лучшие из лучших собрались на семь дней в одном месте в одно время. Конкуренция была бешенной – в ход шли любые средства, лишь бы навредить соперникам. Такие вещи строго карались. Страну деквалифицировали и отстраняли от участия в конкурсе на пять лет, а мемберы команды, которая попалась на нарушении правил заносились в черный список и больше никогда не допускались к участию. Такое наказание для танцора считалось жестоким, поскольку DanceToo обладали огромным влиянием и если танцор попадал в немилость, мог преспокойно заканчивать свою карьеру. За 30 лет существования DanceToo свои карьеры, таким образом, погубили десять.  
Наказана была одна команда, мембер которой решил насолить соперникам. Произошел этот конфуз в первые годы существования DanceToo. Это был очень громкий скандал, но после наказания нарушителей, правила свято соблюдались. И если и был негатив, то дальше словесной перепалки не заходило.   
Мы выступали в последний день, так как наша категория была современные танцы. Когда мы не репетировали, то приходили посмотреть на выступления. Часто это было захватывающее зрелище. Мы все старались придумать что-то оригинальное, чтобы поразить судей и зрителей, которые голосовали за нас, своим умением.  
Награждение было, так сказать, стандартным. Было решено не изобретать велосипед заново. Первые три места как в любом конкурсе в мире были призовые: золото, серебро и бронза. Здесь победители определялись жюри, состоявшее из одиннадцати человек. В состав судейства входили известные танцоры и хореографы разных школ и направлений. Плюс к трем выигрышным местам был приз зрительских симпатий. Здесь голосовали все желающие на официальном сайте DanceToo.  
Я бродила по огромному зданию, с интересом рассматривая все вокруг. Большие залы поражали своей оригинальностью и простотой одновременно. Архитектура удачно совмещала в себе формы геометрических фигур. Здесь часто проводились выставки, особенно это было удобно, если коллекция была большой.  
Я забрела в относительно небольшой зал. Этот видимо использовался для концертов классической музыки. Стулья с мягкой бордовой обивкой и золотой окантовкой стояли ровными рядами. В противоположном конце на небольшом возвышении стоял рояль. Большой и шикарный, белый рояль. Я чмокнула и сглотнула, словно передо мной стояла тарелка с вкусностями. Не особо сопротивляясь соблазну, я подошла и присела на стул, погладила пальцами холодную отполированную поверхность крышки и аккуратно подняла ее. Я прошлась по клавишам. Инструмент был идеально настроен.  
Решила, что ничего страшного не случиться, если я сыграю. Тем более рядом никого не было, чтобы спросить разрешения. Я стала играть мелодию, которая уже несколько дней не выходила у меня из головы. Я напевала ее очень часто, но все никак не могла ее довести до конца. Подумав, пришла к выводу, что на эту мелодию у меня уйдет уйма времени. Но я твердо решила ее закончить – она мне очень нравилась.  
Я не сразу заметила, что больше не одна в помещении. Высокий мужчина зааплодировал мне. Я испугано стушевалась, решив, что сейчас меня отругают. Но добродушная улыбка на лице незнакомца меня немного успокоила. Одет он был в элегантный белый костюм, который идеально сидел на мужчине и красиво контрастировал со смуглой кожей. Бритую голову покрывала федора. Карие глаза со смешинками изучающе смотрели на меня. Впечатление он производил приятного человека. Его жесты были открытыми, в них не было и намека на агрессию или враждебность.  
Я быстро встала и растеряно начала дергаться, не зная, что делать. Это, скорее всего, администратор и, наверное, инструмент нельзя было трогать. Я уже приготовилась к тому, что меня сейчас отругают и виновато уставилась в пол.   
\- Простите, я не знала, что нельзя… - начала я оправдываться, но меня перебили.  
\- Это было красиво! – восторженно заявил мужчина, подходя ближе.  
\- А? Что? – я подняла глаза и встретилась с задорным взглядом.   
\- Сыграйте еще раз, - попросили меня.  
\- А? Хорошо.  
Я начала играть. Незнакомец подошел ко мне и небрежно оперся на крышку рояля. Я остановилась на средине и неуверенно посмотрела на моего слушателя.  
\- Почему остановилась? – недовольно спросил он.  
\- Она незакончена, - промямлила я – И это только, пока, мотив.  
\- Это ты написала? – я часто закивала, как болванчик – Ах, да! Я же не представился. Меня зовут Миккель Сигфардт. Можно просто Рэми.  
\- Лана, - выдавила я из себя. Он вроде не собирается меня ругать.  
Рэми присел рядом со мной на стул. Я подвинулась, освобождая место для его тушки.  
\- У меня есть слова, но уже несколько недель никак не могу положить их на музыку. Все не то, - расстроено произнес мой новый знакомый – Мне кажется, твоя мелодия подойдет. Во всяком случае, я хотел бы попробовать, - Мужчина достал из кармана свою визитку и вручил мне – Когда освободишься, приходи ко мне в студию. Мне бы очень хотелось закончить с тобой эту мелодию. Это будет мировой хит!  
\- Я освобожусь только в субботу, - я смотрела на визитку и не могла собрать свои мысли в кучу.   
\- Отлично! Тогда я жду тебя в субботу.  
Рэми встал и величавой походкой вышел из зала, оставив меня втыкающую на его визитку. Клочок бумаги гласил, что этот человек является продюсером, композитором и автором песен. Спрятав карточку в карман, я закрыла рояль и быстро покинула помещение, пока меня тут еще кто не увидел. Так и заикой недолго стать. Напугал же меня это Рэми.

Выступили мы шикарно. Жан внимательно наблюдал за реакцией судей во время нашего танца и несколько часов уверял нас, что если не возьмем хотя бы бронзу, то в первую десятку мы точно войдем. Мы же решили не загадывать и не тешить себя такой надеждой – не хотелось потом жестко разочароваться. Я все же решила встретиться с Рэми еще раз. Поспрашивав местных танцоров, я узнала, что это и правда очень известный продюсер. Его друг один из совладельцев здания, в котором проводился конкурс в этом году и мужчина здесь частый гость.  
Сказав Жану, куда я направляюсь, я попросила администратора отеля, в котором мы остановились, вызвать мне такси. Сделала себе пометку, что нужно разузнать побольше о современных композиторах, продюсерах и авторах песен. Танцоров и хореографов я знала очень хорошо – все-таки профессия обязывает. Да и все мы так или иначе друг друга знаем и встречались на конкурсах либо совместных выступлениях.  
Я себя не считала хорошим автором, но песни в исполнении Ю Мин А людям нравились. Правда я это списывала на талант девушки и на Сын Хена и Джи Ена, которые обработали большинство композиций.  
Такси остановилось возле небольшого здания, которое даже таким неукам в архитектуре как я было понятно, что оно старое. Об этом и гласила табличка возле входной двери, что это памятник архитектуры. Я открыла широкие двери, сделанные из какого-то материала, отлично имитирующее дерево, и оказалась в просторном холле. В отличии от внешнего вида здания, внутри все было обставлено вполне современно, лишь изредка в деталях проскальзывали намеки на историю постройки.  
Девушка, сидевшая за широким светлым столом, улыбнулась и сходу осведомилась назначено ли мне. Я назвала свое имя и Кристен, как гласил ее бейдж, перебив меня, сообщила, что ее начальник с самого утра меня дожидается.  
Девушка проводила меня собственно в саму студию, где продюсер перебирал струны гитары, вальяжно разместившись на небольшом диване у дальней стены. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил мое появление. Кристен поинтересовалась, что я пью, и через несколько минут принесла мне зеленый чай и кофе для начальника. Поставив чашки на низкий журнальный столик возле дивана, девушка удалилась.  
Комната из себя представляла большой зал. Беспорядочно расставленные инструменты создавали ощущение беспорядка, создавая рабочую атмосферу творческого человека. Такую обстановку я встречала только в музыкальной комнате СМ, когда мы с Хочолем оккупировали пианино.  
Рэми вышел из своей прострации и первые две минуты удивлялся моему присутствию. А вернее сказать тому факту, что он пропустил мой приход. Продюсер обрадовался как ребенок, которого угостили вкусной конфетой. Мужчина положил гитару на диван и потащил меня к пианино.  
Мы с головой погрузились в работу, дорабатывая мелодию и доводя ее до совершенства. Но в процессе мы поняли, что пианино все же не подходит и перешли на гитару. После очередного часа мучений в попытках понять, чего же не хватает, мы плюхнулись на диван и только тут вспомнили про давно остывшие напитки. Рэми попросил помощницу сделать еще, в раздумьях почесал свою бритую голову.  
По сути мелодия была готова, но чего-то не хватало. Мы потратили пять часов, пробуя разные комбинации и вариации, но все было не то. Кристен вошла с подносом в руках, пропуская вперед высокую блондинку, разговаривающую по телефону. Я сразу узнала известную певицу Сару Коннор. Немка остановилась в нескольких шагах от двери и приветливо помахала рукой. Мой взгляд упал на бас гитару, стоявшую на подставке возле ударной установки, вернулся на певицу и обратно перебежал на инструмент.  
\- Я сказала, слияния не будет, - Сара устало закатила глаза и скинула вызов.  
И тут меня осенило.  
\- Точно! – выпалила я, указывая пальцем на Коннор, и подскочила с дивана. – Слияние!  
Немка посмотрела на меня как на ненормальную, Рэми с энтузиазмом в глазах.  
\- Сейчас отдельно записываем бас гитару и ударные, потом это все компилируем и в программе добавляем того, что будет не хватать. В проигрыше основа будут басы. Дальше, как только начинается вокал, переходим на ударные, задавая ритм и темп.  
Мы снова взялись за работу. Рэми играл на барабанах, я на гитаре. Когда мы со всем этим, наконец, закончили, уселись за обработку материала. Певица, видя, что собеседники из нас были никакие, просто удалилась спать, оставляя нас работать. Я так и не поняла, зачем она приходила. Поздно вечером по просьбе Рэми к нам присоединился его друг и коллега Томас Тролсэн. Просидев всю ночь и выпив несколько литров кофе, мы, жутко уставшие, но довольные закончили. Мелодия получилась в стиле данс поп и электро и звучала круто. Мне не терпелось услышать уже готовую песню с вокалом Сары.  
Певица приехала на следующее утро. Они решили сегодня же записать песню и посмотреть как будет звучать все вместе. Я глянула на часы, висевшие над входной дверью. До оглашения результатов оставалось восемь часов и я холила надежду вернуться в свой номер, принять душ и поспать хоть несколько часов. Моя работа здесь была закончена, поэтому, попрощавшись со всеми, ушла выполнять задуманное.  
При входе в отель я столкнулась с Жаном, который направлялся на свою утреннюю пробежку. Он подлетел ко мне, отвел в сторону и засыпал меня вопросами: где я была всю ночь, что делала и с кем, все ли со мной в порядке. Я была уставшей, но довольной. Мне понравилась работать с Рэми и Томасом. За такой короткий промежуток времени я смогла многому у них научиться.  
Ответив на все вопросы обеспокоенного Жана, я поплелась в номер, не забыв попросить его разбудить меня за два часа до выхода. Убедившись, что со мной и правда все хорошо, парень подождал пока я зайду в лифт и ушел на пробежку. Я уснула, едва моя голова коснулась подушки.

Как Жан нам пророчил, мы вошли в первую десятку, заняв почетное восьмое место. Для меня это было весьма удачным стартом. Новый этап в моей карьере танцора.  
Вернулись мы в Париж через неделю после окончания конкурса. Погуляв по Копенгагену и посмотрев достопримечательности с ребятами, я еще и успела оформить все необходимые документы на авторские права. Песня получилась шикарной и должна была стать синглом к новому альбому Сары, релиз которого планировался на вторую половину этого года.  
Вернувшись в Париж, я первым делом проверила почту. Хо, наконец-то, ответил. Писал, что все у него хорошо, только сильно устал, что не удивительно. А еще он написал, что они готовят новую концертную программу и им в подтанцовку нужны две девушки. Я тут же нашла свой мобильный и набрала Ёна. Это мой шанс вернуться в Корею как танцор Ким Лана. И меня совсем не смущал тот факт, что я представляю французов. Как бы мне не нравилось жить в Париже, я скучаю по Корее и хочу назад, домой.  
Проговорив минут двадцать с Хо, я вкратце обрисовала ему ситуацию. Сказала ему, что возвращаюсь в Корею, и как раз собираюсь подыскивать себе хорошее местечко. Ён Сэн вызвался помочь, пробив для меня пару лейблов. В тот же вечер я забронировала билет, а еще через два дня вылетела в Корею из международного аэропорта Франции имени Шарля де Голля.

Корея встретила меня солнечным морозным днем. По-зимнему погода была чудесной. На снегу, на обочине дороги, соединяющей Инчхон и Сеул, яркими разноцветными переливами отражались солнечные лучи. Это поднимало и без того хорошее настроение еще выше. Я чувствовала себя дома. Это такое замечательное чувство.  
Я никого не предупреждала о своем приезде, решив сделать сюрприз, так что меня никто не встречал. Чон Мин-оппа будет ворчать, но я ему привезла бутылку коллекционного вина, так что он быстро успокоится.  
До выхода из аэропорта оставалось метров двадцать. И они не обошлись без приключений. Я в наушниках, погруженная в свои мысли о том, что сделать в первую очередь, когда доберусь домой. По сторонам я обычно не смотрю, поэтому не заметила приближение парня, полностью поглощенным своим телефоном. Отставая на пару шагов от него, шел кореец средних лет.  
Парень налетел на меня, сбив с ног. Я больно приземлилась на пол. Подняв голову, уставилась на парня, который с высоты сидения казался очень высоким. Он раздраженно поджал губы и хмыкнул.  
\- Понаехали тут, - тихо пробормотал он по-японски. Видно в его голове мысль, что я могу знать язык и близко не пробегала. Я ругаться не хотела, но эта фраза меня задела.  
\- Шторы сними и смотри куда идешь, - прошипела я. – Не у себя дома.  
Я поднялась на ноги. Попа болела от жесткого приземления, плечо ныло от столкновения. Хотелось заплакать как маленькая девочка, но гордость не позволила. Этот грубиян даже не помог мне. Он сложил руки на груди и с царским видом наблюдал за моими действиями.  
Глаза сопровождавшего его мужчины широко распахнулись. Тот час он оказался рядом, лепеча на японском языке извинения от имени парня. Ким Хен Джуна я узнала сразу, а этот бедняга, который сейчас расстилался передо мной, по всей видимости, был его менеджером.  
\- Да ты знаешь, кто я такой? – заговорил певец уже по-корейски.  
\- Ким Хен Джун, - ответила я тоже на корейском. – Тебе скандала захотелось? Сейчас устрою.  
\- Не нужно скандалов! – встрял его менеджер, зло косясь на своего подопечного.  
Лидер SS501 пребывал в минутном шоке. Парень явно не ожидал, что я еще и по-корейски говорю. Стекла солнцезащитных очков не давали увидеть его глаза, но я была уверена, что он зло смотрит на меня.   
\- Мисс, как на счет компенсации? – с надеждой в голосе спросил менеджер. – Хен Джун даст вам автограф и сфотографируется.  
\- И что я с ними буду делать? – прощай выдержка и воспитание – Нацеплю в рамочке на двери в туалете?  
Ким задохнулся от возмущения. Глаза менеджера растеряно забегали, говоря, что мужчина старается быстро придумать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Я демонстративно зевнула, прикрывая рот рукой.  
\- Скучно с вами тут, - протянула я.  
Взяв свой чемодан, я направилась к выходу. Я не собиралась тратить время на этого напыщенного индюка, который даже не соизволил извиниться. Его по всей видимости родители не научили элементарным манерам. Простого извинения мне вполне хватило бы. И зачем грубить было? Хам.

С Хо я встретилась через несколько дней. Парни только вернулись из Японии и сразу приступили к работе над новым синглом. Встретились мы с Ён Сэном в кафе, располагающимся на первом этаже здания DSP Media. Как и обещал, парень предложил мне целый список проверенных агентств. А еще Ён долго изучающе на меня смотрел. Я предупредила парня, что я сильно изменилась, но видно это было резко и очень не привычно для него.  
\- Слушай, а ты не хочешь к нам? – предложил Ён – Директор еще ищет вторую девушку. А, кстати, вот и он сам. Сейчас узнаем у него.  
В кафе вошел мужчина среднего роста, в деловом костюме, и присел за один из столиков у окна. Я хихикнула, так как он очень был похож на мышку: маленькие прищуренные глаза, поджатые губы и большие, но не торчащие уши. Хо направился прямо к нему. Подойдя, парень учтиво поклонился.  
Мне оставалось только сидеть и хлопать ресничками, потому как Ён Сэн и слова мне не дал вставить, живо решив все за меня. Я старалась не смотреть в сторону мужчин, но интерес брал свое. Бросая косые взгляды, я видела как мужчина посматривает на меня, когда Хо кивал ему в мою сторону. Не знаю, что он там наплел директору, но выглядел он заинтересовано.  
Хо вернулся за наш столик и сообщил, что директор Ли хочет со мной познакомиться. Парень был ужасно доволен собой.  
\- Ох, - не сдержала я вздоха – С таким рвением решать чужие проблемы, тебе нужно было быть лидером.  
Хо недовольно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Хен, конечно, не подарок, но он хороший лидер.  
\- А я не говорила, что он плохой лидер. Я говорю, что твои способности пропадают. И твой драгоценный Лида часто фальшивит.  
\- Ты только ему не говори, - хихикнул Хо.  
Так-так-так, у Ким Хен Джуна нашлось больное место. Запомним на всякий случай.  
Мы подошли к столику. Я поклонилась и поздоровалась. Ли Хо Ён жестом пригласил нас присесть. Мужчина отставил пустую чашку в сторону и изучающе посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ён Сэн рассказывал о вас много хорошего, - директор сложил руки замком и положил на стол.  
\- И вы поверили? – хихикнула я.  
\- Он умеет убеждать в своей правоте.  
\- Этого у него не отнять, - согласилась я.  
Мы проговорили еще минут сорок. Директору Ли очень понравился тот факт, что я принимала участие в DanceToo и смогла с первого раза попасть в первую десятку. То, что я состою во французской команде, мужчину совсем не смущало. Мы обсудили основные условия и договорились о встрече, на которой сможем обсудить все условия договора. После нашей последней выходки с Мин А, мне было стыдно появляться в YG Ent. Ён Хен Соку пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы пресечь любые слухи. В СМ я возвращаться пока не хотела, а DSP было не хуже любого другого агентства.  
Я больше не хочу замерзать от одиночества в другой стране. Здесь у меня есть лучшие друзья и Он так близко, но так далеко. И все равно, даже так, он согревает меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* слова песни Love in the ice_
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________  
> От автора: Мне примерно удалось отыскать то, что танцевали мои герои на площади.
> 
> Первый танец http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWyFSVDeP-s  
> Второй танец http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT7gvx876wo


	7. Черный океан

**«Музыка подобна драме. Королева (мелодия) пользуется большею властью, но решение остается всегда за королем». Роберт Шуман**

 

Уже через неделю я подписала контракт с DSP Media и вошла в основной состав танцоров для SS501. Всего было шесть парней и четыре девушки. Хореография оказалась простой для меня, но прекрасно тренировала выдержку. Отработать, скажем, двухчасовой концерт без наличия хороших физических резервов было очень тяжело.   
Все эти разговоры о переутомлении знаменитостей, истории, что та или иная группа жила на капельницах во время промоушена – это страшно. Мне было больно смотреть, как в том году Big Bang полным составом отправили в больницу, потому что они уже были не в состоянии что-либо делать. Они были как выжатые лимоны в буквальном смысле. А следом за ними после промоушена нового альбома отправилась и Ю Мин А. Мы с Тхэ Ри тогда им всем скандал закатили. Ну, если парни испугались или, хотя бы, сделали вид, то Мин А все это выдержала стоически и даже начала посмеиваться над нами. Правда Тхэ Ри все равно нашла на сестру управу, пригрозив рассказать родителям во всех подробностях о ее деятельности.  
Ю Мин А испугалась, что ее папа закатит скандал, которого она очень не хотела. Мужчина обладал достаточным влиянием, чтобы закончить звездную карьеру дочери. Строптивой сестре ничего не оставалось, как слушаться Тхэ Ри.  
Парней мы с Тхэ Ри отчитывали, как школьников. Я была настолько злая тогда, что досталось даже их менеджеру. Тот был в шоке. Он знал о моем несладком характере, но испытать это на себе совсем другое дело. Мы переживали за друзей, которые доводят себя до полного истощения, совершенно забывая о здравом смысле.   
Традиционное ежегодное обследование я решила пройти на этот раз в Корее. У меня просто физически не было времени слетать во Францию к своему врачу. Тот мне порекомендовал специалиста в Сеуле. У меня взяли все необходимые анализы и сказали ждать несколько дней. Доктор Чжон Чхи Мён оказался мужчиной средних лет. Мне он сразу понравился. Манера общения мужчины располагала к нему.  
\- Доктор, скажите, я могу уже приступать к урокам вокала? – спросила я, смотря на Чжона щенячьими глазками.  
\- На вид все нормально, но если хотите петь, тогда нужно проверить все более тщательно. Я назначу вам УЗИ. Неприятных ощущений в горле не было? Кашель? Боль?  
Я отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Сколько вы весите? – доктор смерил меня изучающим взглядом.  
Чжон Чхи Мен покачал головой на то, что я не добираю до нормы. Это я и так знала. Я стеснялась своей излишней худобы, скрывая ее под просторной одеждой стиля хип-хоп. Все знакомые девушки мечтают похудеть, а я хочу вернуть свои формы.   
Доктор взял бланк рецепта и начал писать размашистым подчерком. Затем расписался, поставил печать и отдал мне.  
\- Первые два препарата продолжайте принимать, а остальные…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - перебила я мужчину. Он посмотрел на меня и уже приготовился убеждать в необходимости приема каждого лекарства, который он выписал - А есть уколы? А то у меня уже желудок болит от таблеток.  
Одна бровь Чжона поползла вверх. Он утвердительно кивнул и выписал новый рецепт.  
\- Доктор Чжон, - в комнату заглянула женщина и смущенно улыбнулась – Вы не поможете? Доктор Ан на операции, а пациент Ким снова хочет уйти. А вы так хорошо убеждаете других… А я…я боюсь его.  
\- Ох, вот уж эти айдолы. Ни дня покоя, - Чжон Чхи Мен покачал головой – И вы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы пациентов боятся.  
\- Но это же Ким Хичоль, - ответила медсестра таким тоном, словно у Рэллы были рожки на голове, хвост и копыта.  
\- Ким Хичоль из Super Junior? – бесцеремонно встряла я в разговор. Женщина утвердительно закивала. Я довольно улыбнулась. – Я могу помочь. Я знаю, как его можно убедить, – Я посмотрела на доктора Чжон – И вы ничего не теряете.  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно согласился мужчина – Попробуйте его уговорить, если сможете.  
Мы поднялись на два этажа выше, где располагались палаты пациентов. Когда я вошла в комнату, Хичоль как раз вставал с кровати. Медсестра подбежала к парню, мы с доктором остались стоять в дверях.  
\- Хичоль – ши, пожалуйста, вернитесь в постель, - залепетала женщина. Певец махнул рукой, говоря жестом «оставь меня, женщина».  
Исторически сложилось, что дерзости спорить с Хи хватало только у меня. Я всегда могла найти нужные слова, чтобы убедить этого упрямца. Вот сейчас я отыграюсь за то, что этот засранец не отвечает на мои звонки, и сам не звонит. Я же точно знаю, что Чон Мо-оппа дал ему мой номер.  
\- Ким Хичоль! – раздался в комнате мой голос в приказном тоне – А ну немедленно вернулся в кровать!  
Для улучшения нужного эффекта я сделала милое лицо и стрельнула глазками. Я сегодня очень хорошо угадала с одеждой. Обычно на тренировку я носила штаны и футболки, но сегодня репетиции не было, и я надела юбку, которая куда лучше скрывала худые ноги. Когда мне нужно было уговорить Золушку, я всегда одевала юбку. Это срабатывало безотказно.  
Хи поднял голову и опешил. Мы с ним много лет не виделись, и я знала, что он не сразу меня узнает, как и остальные. Наблюдать за растерянным Рэллой очень забавно. Не каждый день увидишь его таким смущенным и не знающим что сказать.  
Глаза медсестры стали размером с две монеты. Она растерянно ими хлопала и, силясь что-то сказать, открывала рот, но, так и не издав ни звука, закрывала его. Доктор Чжин спокойно наблюдал за развитием ситуации.  
Хичоль замер на месте, как пойманный вор, и уставился на меня. Он с удивлением и интересом рассматривал особу в виде меня, которая осмелилась приказывать ему, да еще и так фамильярно. Конечно, с моей стороны это была непростительная грубость – Ким старше меня на пять лет, а в Корее это большая разница. Я слегка склонила голову на бок и улыбнулась. И… победа! Хичоль сел на кровать, не отрывая от меня взгляда.  
\- Вы кто? – поинтересовался певец.  
Я цокнула языком и прошла в комнату, бросила свою сумочку на стул, стоявший возле тумбочки.  
\- Стыд и позор Хи, не узнавать старых друзей, - я покачала головой – А еще ты – засранец. Нет, ладно на мои звонки не отвечаешь, у меня номер новый. Но и сам не звонишь.  
Реакция медперсонала была неоднозначной. Доктор покачал головой и уже раз надцать пожалел, что пустил меня к пациенту. Сестра же меняла краски на лице так быстро, что я не успевала следить за сменой цветовой гаммы.  
\- Ты знаешь, как я переживала за тебя, сидя в другой стране и не зная, как ты и что с тобой? – продолжала я свою тираду. Я решила, гулять, так гулять и отвесила Киму легкий подзатыльник. Это привело парня в чувства, и оторопелость начала сменятся раздражением. И последний выпад: - Я знаю, что Чон Мо-оппа дал тебе мой номер. Пальцы у тебя вроде не отсохли, чтобы хоть смс написать. А?  
После последних слов Хичоль смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом, наконец, начиная узнавать. Он открыл рот и набрал воздуха в легкие, но закрыл его. Ким прищурился и снова изучающе смерил меня с ног до головы.  
\- Света? – неуверенно спросил Рэлла.  
\- Я, кто же еще так нагло с тобой может разговаривать? – хихикнула я и присела рядом на кровать.  
\- А мне нравится твой имидж, - констатировал Хичоль, разглядывая меня под разными углами.  
\- Слышала, ты слинять хочешь – Утвердительный кивок – Значит так, красавец, ты здесь остаешься до тех пор, пока не снимут швы. А это…неделя? – я посмотрела на медсестру, лицо которой еще не приобрело нормальный цвет. Женщина утвердительно закивала. Я перевела взгляд на Хи – Остаешься здесь на неделю. И это не обсуждается.  
\- У меня репетиции и съемки, - начал возражать Ким.  
\- Съемки никуда не денутся. Отснятого материала хватит до твоего возвращения, я уверена. Дальше, Xanadu. Вы едва успели начать репетировать. Сейчас разучиваете свои роли, верно? – Ким хотел меня перебить, но я жестом остановила его - Где ты будешь учить свои партии – в больнице или на репетиции с другими актерами – не так уже и важно. Пока актеры не выучат свои слова репетировать сцены нет смысла, значит ближайшие семь дней ничего интересного и стоящего не предвидится. Следовательно – ты остаешься.  
\- У меня два вопроса, - Ким поерзал, устраиваясь более удобно, откидываясь на подушку.  
\- Какие?  
\- Где она тебя нашла? – парень кивнул в сторону медсестры, которая, не скрывая интереса, наблюдала за нами. Доктор, решив, что в его помощи больше не нуждаются, ушел.  
\- Двумя этажами ниже, - ответила я.  
\- А что ты там делала?  
\- Проходила через рутину медосмотра. Какой второй вопрос?  
\- Донхэ, собирая мои вещи, забыл расческу…  
Я проторчала в палате Хи весь день. Мы рассказывали, что с нами произошло за то время, что не виделись. Я приходила каждый день после репетиций, как и обещала парню, чтобы проверить, не сбежал ли он. Я встретилась с мемберами SuJu, которые приходили навещать одногруппника. У каждого свой график, забитый под завязку, и являлись они по одному в разное время. Я знала почти их всех еще со времен стажерства. Я не была знакома только с Шиндомом и Кюхеном. Они пришли в СМ уже после моего ухода.  
Хичоль не спешил напоминать парням про меня. Он хорошо помнил, что тогда творилось у DBSK. Только не мог понять, что произошло. А те молчали как партизаны. После моего рассказа, в его голове все стало на свои места. Рэлле я рассказа все. Он был один из немногих, кому я могла довериться. Может он, с его проницательностью, поймет то, чего не могу понять я. Да и не было смыла скрывать что-либо от него – все равно догадается, если увидит меня рядом с Дже. То, что моя реакция будет бурной, я не сомневалась. Но парень весь день удивлялся, как все это тогда прошло мимо его внимания. 

 

***

Дже Джун уже несколько недель вылавливал Хичоля. Графики никак не удавалось состыковать, чтобы выкроить хоть пару часов на беседу с другом. И вот у него долгожданный выходной. А Рэлла в больнице после очередной операции. Ему, наконец-то, вытащили последние стержни, которые держали кости его ноги вместе. Больше не будет шуток про Терминатора, которые звучали каждый раз, когда Хи проходил через металлодетектор в аэропорту. Больше не нужно таскать с собой кипу справок, чтобы слетать на концерт в Японию или Китай.  
Дже Джун зашел в палату друга в тот момент, когда тот спорил с врачом. Рэлла втолковывал доктору, что у него график, репетиции и он не имеет права подводить команду. Он уже неделю тут находится. И вообще ему надоели все эти больницы. А то, что он сейчас на ногу стать не может, так это мелочи – с этим он справится. Не в первый раз.  
Дже поставил пакет с фруктами на прикроватную тумбочку и, здороваясь, поклонился доктору.  
\- Может вы, его друг, сможете уговорить остаться до полного выздоровления? – понадеялся доктор Ан на парня.  
Енун не любил больницы. Они ему напоминали о тех временах, которые он хочет забыть, но не может, потому что тогда придется попрощаться с самым ценным, что у него осталось. Сам Дже Джун редко лежал в больницах, предпочитая самолечение, убеждая донсенов, что как всегда само пройдет. Хичоль же после той аварии чуть ли не жил в больнице. Был период, когда в госпитале он пребывал чаще, чем дома.  
Хен рвется работать и Дже не собирался его отговаривать. Он давно понял, что старший знает свой предел и на что способен. Хиро так же рвался на сцену, будучи еще с загипсованной ногой. Делать все, что угодно, только не останавливаться и не дать черному океану горечи и отчаяния захлестнуть себя.  
\- Он все равно сбежит, - Дже Джун неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не понимал, зачем удерживать человека, если тот хочет уйти.  
Доктор Ан сокрушенно вздохнул, сдаваясь. Что пациент, что его друг – два сапога пара. Оба упрямые и странные. Но из того, что успел увидеть доктор, парни прекрасно ладили.  
\- Хорошо. Я сегодня подготовлю все документы на выписку. И завтра можете быть свободны.  
\- Что тебя привело с утра пораньше? – спросил Хичоль, когда за доктором закрылись двери.  
Хиро всегда был прямолинейным, как и его друг, но разговор, с которым тот пришел к старшему, заставлял его чувствовать себя неуверенно. Когда дело касалось мнения или идеи, то Енун мог оставаться непреклонным и яро отстаивать свою точку зрения. Но сейчас речь идет о чувствах. О его чувствах, которые уже столько лет бередят душу. У парня складывалось впечатление, что его заговорили, хоть он и не верил в такую чушь, как магия.  
Несколько раз, сходив на свидания, Дже понял, что всех девушек сравнивает со Светой. Но и те девушки хотели встречаться с ним только из-за его звездного статуса. Это настолько бросалось в глаза, что становилось тошно. После неудачного свидания, он с друзьями направлялся в клуб и снимал кого-то на одну ночь. На этом все заканчивалось – никаких чувств, отношений. Только секс, чтобы снять физическое напряжение.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь? – начал издалека Хиро.  
\- Дже Джун-а, я же знаю тебя как облупленного, – донсен уже начал жалеть, что затеял все это - Что случилось?  
Младший Ким сглотнул. В тишине комнаты это получилось очень громко. Пристальный взгляд старшего не располагал к релаксации, а только еще сильнее заставлял напрягаться. Находясь рядом с Хичолем, Дже Джун частенько испытывал сам то, что приходилось испытывать другим людям в его присутствии. Старший знал Хиро настолько хорошо, что с первого взгляда мог понять, какие мысли бродят у того в голове.  
\- Да так, с девушками не клеится, - Енун взъерошил свои волосы.  
Парню было неловко с кем-то разговаривать на эту тему. Он привык сам решать такие проблемы. Но это уже затянулось на несколько лет и надо что-то делать. Единственный, кто пришел на ум Дже Джуну, и кому он мог довериться в этом вопросе, был Хичоль.  
Рэлла хмыкнул и потер подбородок.   
\- И проблема, я полагаю, не ниже пояса.  
Дже отрицательно покачал головой, почему – то пряча глаза за челкой. Он не знает, где сейчас Света и вообще где ее искать. Находится ли она в Корее или давно уехала? Все попытки ее разыскать, не привлекая, конечно же, внимания не увенчались успехом. Даже Чон Мо, ее брат, ничего не знает. А может, знает, но не говорит, если девушка рассказала, как он поступил. Он бы тоже к сестре такого парня не подпустил ближе, чем на расстояние пушечного выстрела.  
\- И в чем именно проявляется проблема? – Хи положил сценарий мюзикла, лежавший на кровати, на тумбочку, догадываясь, что разговор будет длинным.  
\- Они мне безразличны… В эмоциональном плане безразличны. Возникшего интереса хватает, в лучшем случае, на пару ночей. Да еще и БоА прицепилась как банный лист…  
Дже Джун поднял глаза, наблюдая реакцию старшего на его слова. Хичолю стало до чертиков смешно от абсурдности ситуации. Донсен чахнет от любви к девушке, которая находится у него под носом. Лана тоже хороша. Нет, чтобы сразу прийти к Дже, так вздумала в прядки с ним играть. У Рэллы зачесались руки дать обоим подзатыльник, да такой, чтобы челюсти ловили. Но, без этого чертового «но», здесь, ну, никак не обойтись.  
Хичоль не раз замечал необычно высокую осведомленность директора в его личных проблемах и делах других мемберов группы. Понимание, как он это делает, все время ускользало от парня. Здесь Лана права, пока не выведут Ким Ен Мина на чистую воду, этих двоих сводить опасно. С тех пор, Дже Джун стал непокорным и часто отказывался подчиняться директору. Если Лана вернется сейчас, ее буду использовать, чтобы контролировать парня. А это рано или поздно плохо закончится.  
\- Ну, твой диагноз мне понятен, - младший вопросительно посмотрел на друга – Однолюб ты, Дже. Ну, из того, что ты рассказал, получается так. А встречаться ли с БоА, решать тебе. Правда, если посмотреть со стратегической точки зрения, девчонка умеет уговаривать директора. Учитывая твое желание ему подчиняться, это тебе может, ой, как помочь. А еще, не нужно будет кого-то искать на одну ночь, если приспичит…  
\- Ладно, я понял, - перебил Дже друга, останавливая поток аргументов, плавно переходящих в стеб.  
Хичоль прав. Это не такой уж и плохой вариант. БоА собирается дебютировать в Штатах, а это значит, что как минимум полгода девушка не будет мельтешить перед глазами. Она натура эмоциональная и если не получит того, что хочет, может сильно разозлиться. Ладно, если БоА будет портить жизнь только ему, но девушка еще может в отместку за отказ и отыграться на донсенах. Парни тут не при чем. Правда, Дже Джун сомневался, что девушка будет задумываться над этим вопросом. Хороший тому примет О Джи Мин. Милая девушка, дебютировавшая в прошлом году. Чем она разозлила певицу так и осталось тайной, но Джи Мин сейчас записывает только ost к сериалам и фильмам, поскольку из-за контракта ее выгнать не могут, но и работать толком не дают.  
После разговора с Хиннимом Дже Джуну стало немного легче, но проблема осталась. Видно Рэлла прав, и он не сможет забыть Свету. Но это не значит, что нельзя попробовать. БоА симпатичная, талантливая девушка. Можно попробовать с ней. К тому же, убьет двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

 

***

Репетиция, как я и ожидала, закончилась ссорой с Ким Хен Джуном. Я ему и слова не сказала. Его раздражал тот факт, что он вынужден работать со мной, и цеплялся за каждую мелочь, чтобы достать меня. Анемия давала о себе знать жуткой усталостью и тяжелой отдышкой. Иногда кружилась голова, но я пока с этим справлялась. Также досталось и Хо, который признался, что порекомендовал меня. На вопрос ребят, почему лидер меня так невзлюбил, сам Хен Джун промолчал, лишь, недовольно фыркнув, громко хлопнул дверью.  
Такие перепалки выматывали морально, а репетиции физически. Давно я себя так не чувствовала. Спасало то, что Ён Сэн меня поддерживал. Я быстро нашла общий язык с макнэ. Будучи ведущим танцором группы Бэбик не мог пройти мимо. Он меня расспрашивал про DanceToo, я ему рассказывала разные истории, которые наблюдала воочию или же нелепые слухи и суеверия, коих было великое множество.  
Так через Хенг Джуна я подружилась с Пак Чон Мином, а там и Кю подключился. Их удивил тот факт, что мы с Хо, оказывается, много лет дружим. Это окончательно растопило между нами лед. Наблюдая за всем этим, Ким Хен Джун стал еще злее. Правда были и дни жесткого игнора, что меня вполне устраивало. Он не трогал меня, я – его. В такие периоды все было относительно спокойно.  
Лидер близко общался с большей частью подтанцовки, включая и Кам До Ра, которая просто хвостиком бегала за Кимом. Сон Джи Хи и Хан Хи Джу пока соблюдали нейтралитет. Мы с Хан Хи Джу были новенькие, поэтому девушка вела себя немного неуверенно. Она смотрела на парней SS501, как на айдолов. Первое время Хи Джу, пока привыкала к такому окружению, делала много ошибок. Это раздражало и без того, обычно находящего в плохом настроении, в моем присутствии, лидера. Все это выливалось в эмоциональную речь весьма неприятного характера.  
Однажды я не выдержала и запустила в Хен Джуна полотенцем. Я бы превратилась в пепел, если он мог бы сжигать глазами. Донсенам мой поступок показался забавным, они хихикали, наблюдая, как я преспокойно в это время жую яблоко. Это как раз было время обеда, и мы устроили себе легкий перекусон. Большинство ребят вышли по своим делам, а в зале оставались SS501, Хи Джу, я и два парня из подтанцовки: Ли Чан Гу и Чон Хан Хун.  
\- Хватит уже прессовать девочку. Может, меньше ошибок будет делать, - я облизала губы и впилась зубами в яблоко, откусывая кусочек от фрукта.  
Мне терять было нечего, я и так с ним в конфронтации. И пока он еще не смог меня достать. Парень просто не знал, куда нужно бить, чтобы вывести меня из равновесия. Все его тирады я пропускала мимо ушей, делая в уме пометки на будущее, что его раздражает больше всего. Ким Хен Джун был перфекционистом и трудоголиком. Он не остановится, пока не доведет начатое до совершенства. Думаю, если бы не то недоразумение в аэропорту, мы смогли бы подружиться.  
\- Хен, - встрял Хо - Хватит уже.  
Если я обычно паясничала в разговорах с Кимом, то Ён Сэн всегда был предельно спокоен и серьезен, когда дело касалось работы.  
\- Вы, что, все на ее сторону встали? – певец обвел взглядом свою группу.  
\- О чем ты, Хен Джун-а? – протянул Чон Мин.  
Я так и не смогла понять эмоции в глазах Харизмы, когда тот смотрел на лидера. Хенг Джун фыркнул и встал рядом с другом. Кю так и остался стоять позади меня, и о его реакции я могла только догадываться. В зале повисла тяжелая пауза. Ребята из подтанцовки просто тихо наблюдали, боясь громко дышать. Это тот момент, когда либо разразится скандал, либо разойдемся на этом.   
\- Ты когда головой успел стукнуться? – не удержалась я. Принц положил мне руку на плечо, прося пока помолчать.  
\- Хен, не нужно придумывать того, чего нет. И хватит уже на девушку кричать, в самом деле.  
Хи Джу стояла, потупив взгляд в пол, красная, как спелый помидор. Никто не ожидал, что из-за этого начнется очередная перепалка между нами. Но в этот раз вмешались участники группы. Ох, я уже начинаю жалеть, что согласилась здесь работать.   
Хен Джун стоически выдержал все взгляды присутствующих. Никогда бы не подумала, что карие глаза могут так холодно смотреть. Губы парня превратились в изогнутую линию, дыхание было поверхностным и частым. Это говорило о сильном раздражении, которому пока не дали выход.  
\- Значит так, - холодно сказал парень, развернулся и ушел.  
Хен Джун едва не сбил с ног менеджера Ли, когда тот открыл двери.  
\- Простите, - едва слышно сказала Хи Джу.  
\- За что? За то, что он идиот? Так здесь не тебе извиняться нужно, - хмыкнула я и отправилась к мусорному ведру, стоявшему в углу зала, выбросить кочан от съеденного яблока.  
\- Вы снова поругались? – менеджер подошел к нам и недовольно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Я его всего лишь попросила, а он тут сцену устроил, - ответила я. Хо кивнул в подтверждение моих слов.  
\- Вы срываете рабочий процесс. Это уже не в первый раз и мне придется-таки поговорить с директором.  
\- Заметьте, не я только что сбежала, сорвав репетицию, - пожала я плечами.  
Менеджер удрученно вздохнул. Мне стало жаль беднягу – потреплем мы ему нервы.  
\- Да, зачем я собственно пришел, - мужчина протянул Принцу листок А4 – Утверждено ваше выступление на Dream Concert. Это список песен, которые будете исполнять. Продолжайте репетировать, а я попробую найти Кима.   
Менеджер Ли ушел, что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос.  
\- Так-с, мы исполняем три песни: Déjà Vu, Fighter и Calling song for you, - объявил Ён.  
\- А Destiny нет? – жалобно спросила я. Нравится мне эта песенка.  
\- Нет, - притворно строго ответил Ён.  
\- Ты - бука, - хотела я наиграно обидеться, но не смогла удержать улыбки.  
\- Без Хен Джуна нет смысла репетировать, - Бэбик устроился на полу, опершись на ладони, и выпрямил ноги.  
\- Подождем немного, - вставила я своё веское - может царь соизволит вернуться.  
Хо подошел ко мне и попросил выйти с ним на минуту. Я поставила бутылку с водой на стол и пошла за ним. Я примерно догадывалась, о чем он хочет поговорить. Не знаю, почему Лида реагировал на меня как бык на красную тряпку, но с этим нужно что-то делать. Мы подошли к окну в конце коридора. Хо облокотился на подоконник.  
\- Лана, что происходит между тобой и Хен Джуном? Почему вы так ругаетесь?  
Я сама хочу знать, чем же я заслужила такой гнев со стороны Кима. Он ничего не говорил, только вспыхивал, как спичка стоило мне заговорить с ним. И не важно, было это по работе или очередной мой язвительный комментарий, которые можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.   
Пока я себя сдерживала, решив ответить ему только, когда действительно заденет меня. На все остальные ситуации я надевала маску доброжелательности. Это бесило парня еще больше. Но в этот раз в нашу перепалку вмешались другие мемберы. Не хочу, чтобы они переругались между собой из-за нашего с Хен Джуном недоразумения, которое, в свое время, можно было решить простым извинением.  
Я рассказала Хо про аэропорт, ведь с этого все и началось. Но, если я могла бы просто благополучно про это забыть, решив, что Ким невоспитанный поросенок, то почему так взбесился лидер, оставалось для меня загадкой.  
\- Ты уверена, что это все?  
\- Да. Это была наша первая встреча. Второй раз мы встретились уже здесь.  
\- Это странно, - задумчиво протянул Принц.  
\- Ты это мне говоришь? – я удрученно вздохнула и посмотрела в окно, с которого открывался вид на какой-то переулок – Может, мне уйти?  
\- Будет выглядеть, будто ты сбегаешь.  
\- Ён, мне плевать, как это будет выглядеть. Если я останусь, дальше – будет только хуже. Я не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились из-за наших с Кимом недоразумений.  
\- У нас и своих разладов хватает.  
Хо печально вздохнул. Я оторвалась от созерцания пустого переулка и посмотрела на друга. Парень спиной оперся на угол узкого откоса.  
\- Тем более. Не знаю, что происходит у вас, я же вижу, что все только усугубляю.  
\- Я поговорю с хеном.  
\- Он взбесится еще больше, - Ён обреченно вздохнул – Я постараюсь с ним не разговаривать. Вообще. Может, так будет лучше.  
Принц смерил меня скептическим взглядом. Да, он, как и я, тяжело представлял, как это все будет выглядеть. Но ради друга и относительного мира в группе можно и постараться потерпеть. Не знаю, на сколько хватит моего терпения, но лимит будет зависеть от Ким Хен Джуна.  
Мы вернулись в зал. Почти все были на месте. Не хватало лишь лидера и Ким До Ра. В помещении царила веселая обстановка. Макнэ ездил на спине Харизмы, весело приговаривая «иго-го», а Кю Джон просто ржал с одногруппников. Девчонки хихикали, наблюдая за всем этим действом, парни же, расположившись кто где, не упускали возможности отпустить пару шуток.

До Dream Concert оставалось две недели. С нашей последней ссоры с Хен Джуном прошло три. За это время мы не перекинулись и парой слов, но напряжение никуда не делось. Это проскальзывало в мимике, жестах, когда мы находились в одном помещении. А еще меня жутко бесили съемки лидера в этом дурацком шоу «Молодожены», где айдолы понарошку женятся. Раздражало, что Ким везде таскал свою экранную женушку Хван Бо, когда у той было на это время. Она меня раздражала своим флаффным поведением и всегда такая милая до тошноты. Наверное, от меня исходили негативные флюиды, но девушка ко мне не подходила.  
Парни тоже были от этого не в восторге. Хен Джун даже придумал притащить ее в выходной день к ним домой. Этот день был и моим выходным, а утренний звонок макнэ разрушил все мои надежды поспать подольше. Когда Бэбик обрисовал ситуацию, я поняла его праведный гнев. Посочувствовав про себя донсенам SS501, я продиктовала рецепт взрывоопасного напитка. Напиток в принципе безвредный, но стоически вытерпеть его вкус смогут не многие. И поделилась парочкой приколов на случай, если «женушка» сильно будет их нервировать. Потом поинтересуюсь результатом.  
Уснуть я уже не смогла, поэтому поплелась в душ, а после приготовила себе завтрак. Только я поднесла вилку ко рту, как зазвонил телефон. Ох, не задался сегодня день. Наверное, Хенг Джун еще что-то хочет спросить. Но я ошиблась. Звонил Рэми. А это значит, есть работенка.  
\- Лана! Привет, красавица! Как у тебя дела? – сразу раздалось на другом конце провода.  
\- И тебе привет, Рэми. У меня все хорошо. Как твое ничего? - засмеялась я в трубку.  
\- Ох, это катастрофа! - сокрушенно вздохнул продюсер.   
\- Что случилось?  
\- Когда ты сможешь притащить свою сексуальную попку в Копенгаген? У меня есть интересное предложение.  
\- Льстец, - хихикнула я и хитро спросила: - Ммм… а что за предложение?  
\- Мне заказали пару песен для корейской группы. Кстати об этом. SM Ent. хочет купить Under my skin. Если ты не против, то мы подписываем договор.  
\- СМ? А кто будет ее исполнять, они уточняли? - Вот это неожиданность.  
\- Директор говорил о мужском коллективе. Я название, если честно, забыл. Но там были четыре или пять букв, кажется.  
\- TVXQ? – уточнила я.  
\- Да, они самые. Знаешь их?  
Я присела за стол и принялась потягивать сок.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Я приезжаю на пару дней в Сеул для подписания документов.  
\- Класс, - весело пропела я в трубку – Тебя встретить?  
\- Меня должны встретить представители кампании.  
\- Хорошо. Позвони, как прилетишь.  
\- Обязательно. До встречи.  
\- Пока.  
Я уставилась на свой сок. Придется готовится к возможной встрече с Дже. Я рассматривала вариант вероятной встречи на Dream Concert. Я первым делом узнала, будут ли там выступать Тохошинки, и выяснила, что они закрывают концерт. Выступление SS501 было в середине. Но это не значило, что закадычным друзьям Дже Джуну и Хен Джуну не захочется встретиться.  
Как я себя поведу при встрече, я не представляла. Запаникую? Впаду в ступор? Расплачусь? Возвращаться в Корею было плохой идеей. Только сейчас я это начала понимать. Дже меня, скорее всего, не узнает и так даже будет лучше. Если, конечно, Чан Мин до сих пор не проговорился.  
Сокрушенно вздохнув, я положила телефон на стол рядом с тарелкой. Есть расхотелось и я, допив сок, решила сегодня закончить мелодию новой песни. Запихнув посуду в посудомоечную машину, я пошла в гостиную.  
Дом я купила в начале весны и выбрала я этот по двум причинам: район и гостиная. Район – один из престижных в Сеуле. Соседи тихие, в основном потому, что их нет дома. Это были несколько знаменитостей и бизнесмены. Однажды видела Рэйна, но он мог просто приезжать к другу в гости. Вообще, я совсем не интересовалась соседями. Они со мной тоже не спешили знакомиться. Меня это устраивало.  
Гостиная была большой настолько, что в нее поместился рояль, и еще оставалось много места. Здесь в основном все было в светлых тонах, с которыми красиво контрастировало черное дерево музыкального инструмента. Комната была сделана так, что заходя, в первую очередь обращаешь внимание на рояль. Высокие окна выходили на задний двор, в котором стояли садовые качели.  
На втором этаже было три спальни, одна из которых была моей, вторую я оставила для гостей, а из третьей сделала личный танцевальный зал. Размеры комнаты позволяли воплотить мне эту идею. Дизайнер, работавший над интерьером, не удивлялся моим капризам, пока я не сказала, что хочу сделать с лишней комнатой. Видно это было первый раз, когда кто-то попросил обставить домашний танцевальный зал.  
Стоило моим пальцам коснуться клавиш рояля, и снова зазвонил мой телефон. Может отключить его к чертям? На этот раз это было сообщение от Шима. А малый легкий на помине. Я улыбнулась, открыла и прочитала послание.  
«Это показалось мне очень знакомым…» - гласил текст. Я включила песню. Раньше ее не слышала. Видно ребята ее только записали для нового альбома. Песня красиво начиналась с гармонизированного напева исполнителей под сопровождение пианино. Первые строчки пел Дже, и их смысл до меня не сразу дошел. Я начала вслушиваться в слова, и моя челюсть медленно, но уверенно отъезжала на встречу с полом. Это была моя лирика. Та самая, которую я тогда написала во французском ресторанчике при Чан Мине. Я написала для этих слов другую мелодию. Эта песня должна была войти в новый альбом Мин А. И как же хорошо, что я не успела ее показать.  
Я выключила плеер и пошла искать нужные мне документы. Не знаю, как эта песня попала к тому, кто ее «написал», да и неважно это, меня разозлил сам факт, что этот человек рискнул и выдал композицию, как свою. Ища папку с сертификатами авторских прав, я попутно продумывала варианты, как песня вообще могла оказаться в СМ. Я там не появлялась с тех пор, как… ну, в общем, с тех пор. Единственной ниточкой был Чон Мо. Снова этот засранец рылся в моих вещах и видно прихватил лист с песней, когда я еще жила в родительском доме. Это единственный логический вариант. Ничего, я подзатыльник дам ему потом. Очень больной. Может, тогда хотя бы перестанет терять мои вещи в коридорах СМ. А сейчас нужно разобраться с этим. М-да, выходной день удался.  
Найдя нужные мне документы, я оделась и вызвала такси. Вернусь из Японии, куплю себе машину. Надоело уже ждать, пока за мной приедут, особенно в такие моменты. Вся кипя праведным гневом, я по дороге в СМ прокручивала возможные варианты развития событий. Как жаль, что Ли Су Ман сейчас не в Корее. Он с Пэк Мином организовывают концерты для SM Town в Японии и Китае, и там, как всегда, что-то пошло не так как надо. Скандал раздувать я не собираюсь. Просто хочу проучить того, кто посмел нарушить святая святых в творческом мире. Думаю, Ким Ён Мину это тоже не понравится. Жаль бедолагу отдавать на растерзание директора, но сам напросился.  
Такси притормозило возле невысокого светлого здания. Я расплатилась и вышла из машины. Я минут пять стояла, не решаясь войти внутрь. Сколько я здесь не была? Кажется, четыре года. Осмотрелась вокруг – а здесь почти ничего не поменялось. Сделав глубокий вдох, я вошла в холл. Охрана при входе поинтересовалась целью моего визита. Я как можно короче обрисовала ситуацию и подождала, пока обо мне доложат секретарю директора. Все это заняло не более десяти минут.  
Один из охранников меня проводил, бросая в мою сторону подозрительные косые взгляды. Видно, ожидает, что я закачу скандал. И вот мы подошли к нужной двери. Через несколько минут я встречусь с человеком, уничтожившим мою первую любовь.  
Я вошла в приемную, и секретарь сразу же проводила меня к Ким Ен Мину. В стиле оформления кабинета ничего не поменялось – все было так же шикарно и со вкусом, по последней офисной моде. Только интерьер другой, мебель поменяли, но стол директора такой же большой и изготовлен из темного дерева.  
\- Здравствуйте, - поздоровалась я и поклонилась как того требовал этикет. Мне было неприятно общаться с Кимом, но ситуация вынуждала.  
\- Доброе утро, - вежливо улыбнулся мужчина и жестом пригласил присесть на диван. Я выбрала кресло.  
Секретарь принесла кофе и неуклюже поставила чашки на низкий стеклянный журнальный столик. Наверное, она новенькая. Я не подала вида, что заметила ее нервозность. Я подождала, пока девушка закроет двери с той стороны, и мы останемся наедине. Услышав щелчок замка, меня передернуло. Этот человек всегда заставлял меня нервничать и чувствовать себя неуютно в его присутствии.  
Не говоря ни слова, я вытащила сертификат, подтверждающий мои авторские права на песню и передала его Ким Ен Мину. Тот молча взял бумагу в руки, бегло пробежался взглядом по тексту. Реакция не заставила себя ждать. Маска добродушия на лице сменилась на секунду замешательством, а затем гневом. Директор встал и, подойдя к столу, нажал кнопку на телефоне.  
\- Мисс Ю, вызовите-ка мне этого нового композитора Чхве…Чо... или как там его. В общем, найдите его. - В голосе Кима звенели металлические нотки гнева, даже мне стало не по себе.  
\- Д-да, директор, - раздался в ответ из динамика телефона дрожащий голос девушки.  
Наверное, я перенервничала, но ко мне пришло такое нужное сейчас хладнокровие. В моей голове сложился четкий план дальнейших действий. Если все правильно сделать, то получиться по-моему.  
\- Я, надеюсь, мы сможем решить этот вопрос мирно.  
Ким подошел к дивану и уперся руками на его спинку. Его холодный расчетливый взгляд не заставлял сомневаться в его превосходстве.  
Я откинулась на спинку кресла и положила руки на широкие подлокотники.  
\- Если бы я хотела скандала, то вместо меня здесь сидел мой адвокат, - я уверенно посмотрела директору в глаза.  
\- Чего же вы хотите мисс Ким? – поинтересовался мужчина, все еще смотря мне в глаза.  
\- Решить возникшее…ммм… недоразумение.  
Губы Ен Мина расплылись в довольной улыбке. Видно он был рад, что не нужно будет разбираться в суде и со мной.  
Ким Ен Мин не узнал меня. Мужчина смотрел в упор, мне в глаза, и не узнавал. Видно я действительно сильно изменилась. А может он просто не догадался представить меня светловолосой со светлыми глазами. Когда вернулась в Корею, я купила себе контактные линзы и теперь мои глаза были карие. Всегда хотела иметь карие глаза, ведь в сером нет ничего интересного.  
Наша игра в гляделки продолжалась, пока в кабинет не вошел молодой мужчина невысокого роста. Он сделал несколько шагов от порога и остановился. Его растерянный взгляд метался то на меня, то на директора. Видно, горе композитор понял, о чем сейчас пойдет речь. Ким Ен Мин несколько минут сверлил гневным взглядом несчастного, пока тот не сдался.  
\- Г-господин д-директор, - залепетал, заикаясь, композитор, - я в-все о-объясню.  
\- Как попал к вам текст песни уже не важно, - заговорила я, даже не удостоив горемыку своим взглядом.  
\- Я н-нашел его в к-коридоре, н-на п-полу, - Боковым зрением я уловила, как композитора пробивает дрожь.  
\- Это должен был быть сингл другого исполнителя, - я закинула ногу на ногу. И начала врать не краснея – Через три дня должен был начаться промоушен этого трека. Теперь его нужно отменить. Вы представляете себе масштабы убытка, господин…? А впрочем, неважно.  
Я посмотрела на мужчину. Выглядел он не очень: бледный, испуганный, руки трясутся от страха.   
\- Перестаньте трястись. Мое настроение еще не окончательно испорчено, и предпринимать против вас я ничего не буду.  
\- Я немедленно распоряжусь, чтобы поменяли имя автора слов, - подал голос Ен Мин, все это время внимательно наблюдавший за мной.  
\- Я передам авторские права Шиму Чан Мину, - Директор удивленно посмотрел на меня. Свои мотивы этого поступка я объяснять не собираюсь. Я сама не знаю, зачем это делаю. А Минни, единственный из DBSK, который не будет задавать лишних вопросов, а просто молча подпишет – Завтра я пришлю своего адвоката.  
\- Как скажете, госпожа Ким. Ваша лирика, вам и решать, что с ней делать.  
\- Я не прощаюсь с вами, господин директор, - я поднялась, собираясь уходить, и поймала вопросительный взгляд Кима – Мы еще встретимся, когда мистер Рэми прилетит в Корею. Вы покупаете Under my skin, – утвердительный кивок – Я один из соавторов.  
Ким Ен Мин бросил на несчастного свой фирменный испепеляющий взгляд. Кажется, он уже перестал дышать и мысленно попрощался с бренной жизнью.  
\- Значит, до встречи, господин директор, - я улыбнулась и поклонилась.  
\- До свидания, мисс Ким.  
Совесть начала меня грызть, как только я вышла из здания СМ. Не знаю, что будет с плагиатором, но мне стало его жаль. Я не сомневалась в том, что его уволят, но надеялась, что больше молодой человек так поступать не будет. Понимаю, что муза бывает весьма капризной и часто поворачивается к творческому человеку попой. Может уйти в бессрочный отпуск, оставляя нас мучиться от кризиса идей. Но это не повод заниматься плагиатом. Я знаю, что все правильно сделала. Тогда почему я чувствую себя виноватой?   
Поймав такси, я назвала адрес DSP. Достав телефон, отправила смс Чан Мину, сообщая, что дарю ему Love in the ice. Как только пришел отчет о доставке сообщения, мобильный заиграл уже успевшей надоесть песней. Подумав, что нужно сменить мелодию звонка, я подняла трубку.  
\- Это шутка у тебя такая?! – прозвучал голос макнэ на октаву выше, чем обычно.  
\- Нет, Чан Мин, это не шутка. К завтрашнему дню юрист подготовит все необходимые документы. Тебе только нужно будет их подписать.  
\- Лана…  
\- Минни, - перебила я парня на том конце провода – Мне нравится песня в вашем исполнении. Хочу, чтобы ее пели вы.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать… - неуверенный голос Макса звучал непривычно тихо - Спасибо.  
\- Чан Мин-а, - решила я перевести тему – У меня тут идея появилась…  
Всю дорогу до DSP я разговаривала с Шимом. Я детально объясняла нюансы очередной шутки над старшими и все это время ловила подозрительные взгляды водителя в зеркале заднего вида. Мужчина явно решил, что я слегка не в себе, так шутить над людьми. Меня это мало волновало. Мин обещал записать это все на камеру и прислать мне видео.  
После разговора с младшим из Богов, мое настроение значительно улучшилось. Но не настолько, чтобы обойтись без посещения репетиционного зала. Я включила музыку на полную громкость и решила подумать над моим сольным танцем для DanceToo. График предвидится насыщенный и времени для репетиций будет мало. Музыку я уже давно выбрала, остановившись на Destiny в исполнении SS501, если смогу подать заявку от Кореи. Руководство конкурса обещало до осени официально сообщить, будут ли менять статус на мировой. Если да, конкуренция ужесточится.  
\- Вот это да!  
От неожиданности я подпрыгнула и театрально поднесла руку к груди. Из-за музыки я не слышала, что в зал кто-то вошел. В дверях стоял Хо и аплодировал мне. Переведя дыхание, я улыбнулась глупой улыбкой, чувствуя, что мои щеки начинают краснеть.  
\- Это потрясающе! Ты танцуешь лучше, чем я помню.  
\- Это потому, что я филонила, - призналась я.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, - Ён наигранно строго погрозил мне указательным пальцем. – Значит, с нами на репетициях ты тоже филонишь?  
Я по-ребячески показала парню кончик языка и хитро прищурилась.  
\- А ты чего здесь делаешь? У вас же выходной.  
\- Нужно было кое-что утрясти. Мы завтра в Японию улетаем, - Хо сокрушенно вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Я думала, мы летим 16, - я пропустила изменения в расписании?  
\- Ну да. Завтра летим только мы пятеро. Нас пригласили в одну японскую программу. Через пять дней возвращаемся для выступления на Dream Concert. А там займемся промоушеном – Мои брови изогнулись в красноречивом немом вопросе: «Какой идиот составлял график?». Хо хмыкнул: - Вот и я о том же.

Следующие несколько дней я провела в студии СМ, работая с Рэми над корейской версией Under my skin. Песню нужно было переделать под стиль DBSK, который немного отличался от стиля Сары Коннор. Немка исполняла в жанре поп-рок, что не совсем подходило для Тохошинок. Немного подумав, мы с Рэми решили на первый план вывести ударные, а бас-гитару оставить на втором.  
Мне представился шанс поработать с продюсером и автором песен Ю Ён Джином. Еще будучи трейни, я изучала его песни, разбирая их по полочкам, учась на них писать свои композиции. Так же Ю написал дебютные песни для The Grace. Он один из тех, кто сильно повлиял на мой стиль написания. Поэтому мне не составило труда быстро найти общий язык с этим человеком. Он оказался очень веселым. Мы много смеялись, когда писали лирику.  
Текст был готов через два дня плодотворной работы. Песню назвали Джу Мун – Магическое заклинание. Но в процессе написания слов появилось и другое название – Миротик. Оно полностью оправдывало свое рабочее название, потому что в начале - это был набор мудреных слов, с намеком на легкий мазохизм, красиво завуалированных под сексапильность. Немного подумав, мы решили кое-что переписать и приписать еще Красный Океан для верности. Не трудно догадаться, что прототипом женского образа, которому вроде как посвящена песня, послужила среднестатистическая Касси.  
Ким Ён Мин периодически к нам заглядывал, интересуясь, как продвигается работа. Он несколько минут стоял на пороге и наблюдал как мужчина сорока лет и девушка вдвое младше ржут на всю студию. Директор не привык видеть обычно серьезного продюсера таким веселым.   
\- Это цензура не пропустит! – Ю отрицательно покачал головой – Перефразировать! Но я это сохраню в свою коллекцию перлов.  
\- Но кровать литературное слово! – смеясь, возразила я.  
\- Не в этом контексте!  
\- Ладно, переписываем.  
Записав строчку, как сказал Ю Ён Джин, я продолжила.  
\- Ммм… Я твой ученик, ты – мой учитель. Я принимаю позу…  
\- Точно нет, - перебили меня – И откуда ты берешь такие строки?  
\- Это дословный перевод англоязычной версии, - призналась я.  
\- Ты меня под монастырь подвести хочешь? – в глазах у Ю плясали смешинки.  
\- Я так полагаю, вы в женский захотите, - я хитро прищурилась.  
\- Негодница! – прикрикнул мужчина на меня с напускной строгостью.   
\- Простите, - протянула я и стыдливо опустила глаза. Это я уже перегнула. Мой язык когда-нибудь сведет меня в могилу.  
С такими спорами была переписана большая часть песни. Но строчки «Ты хочешь меня, ты влюблена в меня, ты сходишь по мне с ума, ты не можешь убежать… Ты во мне» мне удалось отвоевать.  
Рэми в это время занимался документами и договаривался о дальнейшем сотрудничестве с СМ. Он согласился написать пару песен для БоА, которая планировала дебютировать на американской сцене. В свободное время, я показывала голландцу город, рассказывала о культуре и менталитете. Многие традиции продюсеру показались странными, местами забавными. В общем, вел себя, как я в первые месяцы после переезда. 

 

\- Песня уже готова? – Ким Ён Мин в очередной раз за сегодня наведался в студию.   
\- Да, директор, - отозвался Ю Ён Джин и вручил Киму распечатку.  
Директор СМ внимательно читал строчки, хмыкал и одобрительно кивал.  
\- Осталось только записать минус, и ребята могут приступать к работе, - выразил свое мнение продюсер Ю – Только ударника хорошего нужно подобрать и бас-гитариста.  
Ён Мин задумался, вспоминая кого можно пригласить для этой работы.  
Мой телефон завибрировал в кармане, возвещая о пришедшем смс. Я открыла сообщение.  
«Купи персиков по дороге домой!»  
\- Ким Чон Мо, - я вздохнула. Братишка неисправим. Если бы мог, то ел бы только мясо и персики.  
\- Действительно, Ким Чон Мо, - голос директора вывел меня из задумчивости – Парень хорошо играет на обоих инструментах. Сейчас он ничем не занят. Кам Ри! - В дверном проеме показалась кудрявая голова в очках – Позвони Ким Чон Мо, пусть придет после репетиции.  
\- Да, директор Ким, - покорно согласилась голова и исчезла.  
«Ты будешь записывать минус для DBSK. Персики сам купишь! :Р»  
Я попрощалась с директором и продюсером Ю. Мобильник завибрировал, когда я выходила из студии.  
«Только что звонил помощник директора. Как ты узнала раньше меня??? Хочу персиков Т_Т»  
А этот Кам Ри хорошо работает.  
«Только что вышла из студии СМ. У оппы попа слипнется столько персиков кушать :Р»  
«О_о Что ты делала в СМ?»  
Оппа же на репетиции, как он успевает мне отписывать? Завтра генеральный прогон, а послезавтра сам концерт. А так было спокойно без Ким Хен Джуна. Но все хорошее всегда заканчивается.  
«Завтра на репетиции расскажу :*»  
Заодно и подзатыльников надаю, если дотянусь. Брат на голову выше меня, что в такие моменты меня сердило еще больше – он всегда нагло пользовался своим преимуществом в росте.  
Решив, что по лестнице я спущусь быстрее, чем дождусь лифта, я отправилась в конец коридора и вышла на лестничную площадку. Открыв двери, услышала приглушенные голоса. Не в моей привычке подслушивать, но интерес взял верх. В таких местах встречаются, если хотят укрыться от любопытных глаз.  
Я тихо подошла к перилам и замерла, прислушиваясь. С минуту была тишина, но тут до меня донесся женский голосок:  
\- Оппа, - слащаво протянула девушка - Директор разрешил нам встречаться. Но об этом никто не должен знать.  
Я точно знаю этот голос. Еще бы вспомнить, кому он принадлежит.  
\- БоА, - ответил до боли знакомый бархатный голос – Я же тебе говорил…  
Дже Джун не успел договорить. Дальше раздалось характерное причмокивание поцелуя.  
Я не могла пошевелиться. Мое сердце сжалось до размеров супер новой и взорвалось, отдаваясь болью в каждой клеточке тела. Я слегка подалась вперед и выглянула из своего укрытия. Зачем я это сделала? Оставалась последняя наивная надежда, что он ей не отвечает. Но…  
Как я очутилась на улице, я не помню. Как только двери такси захлопнулись, зарыдала. Я едва смогла сказать водителю куда ехать. Я ревела навзрыд и не могла успокоиться. Мною полностью овладела истерика.   
Дура. На что я надеялась? Верила, что он до сих пор помнит и ждет. А он давно и думать про меня забыл. Наивная идиотка. Так мне и надо. Не нужно было строить воздушных замков. Того, что было уже не вернуть. Я долго не отпускала прошлое, продолжая любить того Дже Джуна, которого сейчас скорее всего уже нет. Именно эта мысль помогла мне выздороветь, именно его голос заставил снова улыбаться. Именно слепая вера и любовь вернули меня к жизни.  
Я на автомате набрала единственного человека, который сейчас мне может помочь. Чон Мин-оппа испугался моих рыданий в трубку, а я не могла выговорить ни слова. Горло сжимало, перекрывая доступ кислорода и единственные издаваемые звуки - были всхлипы и прерывистое дыхание в попытках сделать вдох.  
\- Лана, где ты? Что случилось? – раздался в трубке взволнованный голос брата и какое-то шуршание – Я сейчас приеду.  
У меня хватило сил по слогам выдавить из себя, что я на пути в клуб. Оппа ждал меня у входа. Он расплатился с водителем и сгреб меня в объятия. Так мы вошли внутрь. Стафф бросали на меня любопытные взгляды, но отворачивались, как только брат смотрел в их сторону. Он повел меня в свой кабинет, бросив на ходу бармену, чтобы тот принес бутылку водки.  
Чон Мин усадил меня на мягкий коричневый диван. Он забрал у работника спиртное, стопки и запер двери. Где-то после шестой рюмки я начала успокаиваться. Меня перестало подбрасывать от крупной дрожи. Только слезы все никак не заканчивались. Оппа ждал. Он просто держал меня в объятиях и ждал, когда я заговорю. Я испортила его любимую рубашку, залив соленой жидкостью из своих глаз, оставляя пятна потекшей туши.   
\- Оппа, я дура, - сипло прошептала я.  
\- Почему моя милая сестренка так думает? – братик заправил за ушко выбившуюся прядь из моей прически. В его голосе было море нежности, а его объятия согревали меня и постепенно успокаивали.  
Каждое слово давалось мне с трудом, но я смогла рассказать о сцене на лестнице, случайным свидетелем которой я стала. Картина целующихся Дже и БоА стояла у меня перед глазами и никуда не исчезала, как бы я не пыталась от нее избавиться. Было настолько мучительно, что сердце начало болеть физически, отдавая острым покалыванием при каждом ударе.  
После наполовину опустошенной бутылки у меня появились другие мысли. Вернее сказать, заговорил мой внутренний голосок, который я затыкала все это время. А чего я собственно так убиваюсь-то? Мы давно не вместе. Верность мне хранить Дже не обязан и обет целибата он точно не давал. Так к чему все эти слезы, истерика и выпивка?  
Мои собранные с таким трудом осколки снова рассыпались. Стоит ли их собирать? Может оставить так и посмотреть, что будет? Мои вера и надежда разбиты, а то, что от них осталось – горечь и сожаление – пропитывают собой каждую мою клеточку, усиливая боль. Точно, оставлю все так. И больше не будет наивных фантазий и воздушных замков из облаков, которые исчезнут при малейшем дуновении ветра. Старая броня поржавела, пора ее выкинуть. Надо сделать новую, крепкую. Такую, что не сдует даже ураган Катрина.  
За размышлениями, я неосознано по привычке перебирала серебряную цепочку с замысловатым плетением, на которой красовалась подвеска в форме латинской буквы S.

 

***  
В день проведения Dream Concert за кулисами творился рабочий хаос. Это напоминало большой муравейник – кто-то кого-то искал, звал, посылал. Стилисты сновали из гримерки в гримерку, стараясь успеть закончить все вовремя. За кулисами два менеджера и директор концерта громко решали вопрос очередности выхода на сцену. Кто-то с кем-то захотел поменяться, а начальник никак не соглашался отойти от утвержденного сценария.  
Мы приехали за час до начала концерта. У нас было полтора часа на подготовку. Наши костюмы мне очень понравились: белые шорты, черные футболка и гольфы. Парней одели в черные джинсы и куртки поверх белых футболок. SS501 были одеты во все черное. Все вместе это смотрелось круто.  
Наш выход был после SuJu Happy. В это время мы уже тусовались за кулисами. Я наблюдала за их выступлением. Это было настолько забавно, что меня пробило на ржач. Люди, стоявшие рядом, поглядывали на меня как на сбежавшую из дурдома. Они никак не могли понять, что же меня так насмешило.   
SS501 находились внизу, под сценой. Они даже выйти по-человечески не могут – им обязательно нужно выпрыгнуть откуда-то. Но получилось классно, фаны были в восторге. Девушки танцуют с ребятами только одну последнюю песню. Поэтому три минуты мне было мало. Ну, ничего, скоро тур, вот там и оторвусь по полной.  
Остаток концерта, мы решили посмотреть в гримерке SS501 по телевизору. Переступая порог комнаты, я почувствовала вибрацию телефона в кармане, возвещающую о пришедшем смс. Это был Хичоль. Он просил меня подойти за кулисы со стороны ведущих. Мне стало жутко интересно, что случилось.  
Я вернулась за кулисы. На сцене как раз выступали Epik High и готовились выйти SNSD. Девушки ужасно нервничали из-за слухов. Но выбора у них не было – они будут выступать.  
\- Ты можешь остаться до конца концерта? - попросил меня Хи. Я согласилась.  
Момент, когда девять девушек ступили на сцену, я буду помнить еще очень долго. Не каждый день становишься свидетелем такого действа. SNSD прошли на середину сцены. На них направили прожекторы, выделяя их фигуры. В этот монет стадион погас. В прямом смысле этого слова. Все фаны, кроме поклонников девушек, выключили свои лайстики на время выступления группы, выражая свой протест против них.  
Тишина, наверное, была бы гробовая, если бы не несколько сотен SONE, которые срывали горла за весь огромный стадион, поддерживая своих любимиц. Это по-своему было красиво, но и страшно одновременно. Уже стемнело, и я могла только догадываться, что происходит на трибунах. Я отправила смс Тхэ Ри, которая сейчас была где-то там. Я просила ее не приходить, но когда есть шанс увидеть Юнхо, ее никто и ничто не оставит. Подруга ответила, что все хорошо, но мне все равно было не по себе. Хичоль негодующе покачал головой и отправился на свое место. Певец старался не хромать, но стиснутые зубы показывали, какую боль ему приходится терпеть.  
«Ты можешь подойти к сцене? Я заберу тебя за кулисы»  
Почему бы и нет. Я все равно остаюсь до конца. И за Тхэ Ри будет спокойней. Она сказала, что будет с другими знакомыми Касси, но учитывая, что происходит, мне стало неспокойно. Они должны быть где-то в секторе перед сценой. Значит, ей нужно будет немного времени, чтобы добраться на место встречи.   
Я смоталась в гримерку, переоделась, забрала свои вещи и выклянчила у менеджера еще один пропуск за кулисы. Тот сегодня был в хорошем настроении и быстро поддался на уговоры. По дороге назад я раздобыла бутылку воды и встретила Тхэ Ри. Все это у меня заняло минут пятнадцать. Я даже удивилась, что так быстро справилась. На сцене в это время выступали Super Junior. Хичоль согласился выступать с ребятами.  
\- Ваааааай! Как классно все видно отсюда! – завизжала от удовольствия Тхэ Ри.   
\- Солнце, повизгивай от удовольствия тише, а то поймут, что ты здесь левая, - хихикнула я, умеряя радостный запал подруги.  
Выступление SuJu подходило к концу, и я достала из сумки таблетки и воду. Я выловила Рэллу из толпы одногруппников и сунула ему в руки бутылку с блистером. Хи не сразу понял, что это, но прочитав название лекарства, одними губами произнес «спасибо».  
DBSK закрывали сегодняшний концерт. Я мельком видела Ючона и знала, что их одели в образе ангелов, во все белое. Меня пробило на смех, когда представила Мина ангелом. С его-то характером чертенка это выглядело забавно. Вышли они так же как и SS501. Мне тоже захотелось так попрыгать. Первая песня была Purple line, от которой у Тхэ Ри откровенно срывало крышу. Правда сейчас не знаю от чего больше – от песни или от непосредственной близости любимого исполнителя.  
Я же стояла и не могла отвести взгляд от Дже. Проще говоря, я втыкала. Сердце ускорило свой ритм, как только он выпрыгнул из-под сцены. Он всегда был в центре. Слева от него стояли Мин и Юн, справа Чон и Су. Сейчас я чувствовала примерно то же, что и в день их дебюта, стоя перед сценой. Но в этот раз было больно. Это настолько мучительно находиться так близко от него. Он сейчас так далеко, что хочется кричать, срывая голос. Но если я закричу, меня могут услышать не те люди. Поэтому стиснув зубы, я подавляю этот порыв, наслаждаясь тем, что у меня есть сейчас. На мгновение я про все забыла. Словно не было последних трех лет. Красивой, знаменитой, талантливой БоА. Он смог забыть меня и идти дальше.  
Я люблю его и поняла это давно. Но только сейчас, увидев моего Бу так близко, я осознала, что буду его любить всегда. Но, он уже не мой… И, наверное, никогда не будет. Пора бы уже отпустить и тоже делать шаги вперед. Хватит топтаться на месте.   
Концерт заканчивается совместной песней на бис. Все артисты вышли на сцену и, радостно хлопая, вразнобой подпевают основным вокалистам. А те, кому совсем лень тратить свой голос на это, просто переговариваются и посмеиваются.  
Меня кто-то взял под локоть. Я повернулась, чтобы увидеть нахала. Им оказался Хичоль. Он, улыбаясь, кивнул мне в сторону выхода. Он все это время стоял рядом? Как неловко.  
Я бросила последний беглый взгляд на сцену. DBSK потерялись где-то в той толпе. Я повернулась спиной, чтобы не видеть ораву айдолов.  
\- У тебя же права есть? – спросил Хи, проговорив прямо в ухо. Шум стоял, как на дискотеке и едва можно было разобрать слова.  
\- Да, - ответила я в ухо парня, став на цыпочки – Только я с подругой. Не могла оставить ее в той толпе.  
\- Хорошо. Подвезешь нас с подругой домой?  
В глазах Рэллы блеснули задорные искорки. Если бы ему сейчас не было больно, я б его пнула. А так, ограничилась легким щипком в бок. Хи айкнул и делано сердито посмотрел на меня. Недовольная мордашка парня меня развеселила, и я показала ему язык.  
Тхэ Ри рядом с появлением Кима совсем притихла. Девушка хлопала ресничками и переводила взгляд то на меня, то на парня. Не оставалось сомнений, что мы как минимум хорошие знакомые, но я никогда не говорила, что подружилась с Рэллой. Девушка знала, что я общалась с Донгами, а когда я проговорилась о тренировке с Юном, она из меня чуть душу не вытрясла, требуя подробностей.  
Мы добрались до черного выхода, и охрана проводила нас до машины Хичоля. На улицах начали появляться фанаты, собираясь возле выезда с парковки, в надежде увидеть любимчиков поближе. Фанатов я побаивалась. Нет, по отдельности это вполне нормальные адекватные личности, при условии, что в радиусе пяти километров нет их любимого айдола. Когда мы вышли на улицу, девицы истошно завизжали, выкрикивая имя Рэллы. Ким и ухом не повел. Возле выезда стояло оцепление, и близко никого не подпускали. Хи вручил мне ключи от машины. Мы сели в авто, и я медленно начала выезжать на улицу, подавляя желание вдавить педаль газа в пол.  
Тхэ Ри сидела как изваяние на заднем сидении. Сейчас она больше боялась толпы, которая жадными взглядами провожала машину. Я же внимательно следила за дорогой, игнорируя убийственные завистливые взгляды девочек-фанаток.  
Все трое облегченно вздохнули, когда выехали с парковки без приключений. Вырулив на проезжую часть, я прибавила скорость, чтобы быстрее отъехать как можно дальше. Свернув несколько раз наугад и, убедившись, что за нами нет хвоста, мы поехали к дому Тхэ Ри.  
Хичоль откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Он был уставшим и выглядел измученным – Вы встречаетесь? – на мигах спросила Тхэ Ри.  
Я отрицательно покачала головой. Вот же придумает, я и Хи. Это улыбнуло меня. Хичоль мне нравится, но не хочется портить такую замечательную дружбу ненужной романтикой. Меня к нему тянуло, но больше как к интересной личности, чем парню. Тем более, он знает, я люблю другого.  
Тхэ Ри еще что-то спрашивала, жестами пытаясь объяснить, что же она хочет знать. Я не сильно всматривалась в ее жестикуляцию, следя за дорогой.  
\- Больше двух, говорят вслух, - неожиданно подал голос Ким.  
Тхэ Ри от неожиданности ойкнула и залилась краской. Я захихикала.   
\- Тхэ Ри, да? – уточнил парень имя девушки.  
\- Да, - ответила я за нее, видя, как та растерялась – Пак Тхэ Ри.  
\- Я не тебя спрашивал, - Хичоль недовольно покосился на меня.  
\- Это не мешает мне ответить, - я притормозила на красный свет светофора.  
\- А если я хочу познакомиться с твоей подругой? – Ким обернулся и улыбнулся девушке.   
\- Шутишь? Я к ней ни одного айдола близко не подпущу, – Ну, кроме общих друзей, разумеется.  
\- Жадная ты, - делано обиделся парень.  
\- Это фанатки кровожадные, - хмыкнула я. Загорелся зеленый свет.  
На несколько минут повисла тишина, нарушаемая тихим урчанием мотора.  
\- Про тебя уже слухи ходят, - произнес Ким с беспокойством в голосе.  
\- Я даже знаю, кто их распускает.  
\- Кто? – интерес Тхэ Ри заставил ее подать голос.  
\- Я слышал, как Хен Джун рассказывал про тебя Дже Джуну, - губы Хи тронула улыбка.  
\- Скорее жаловался, - уточнила я, улыбаясь.  
\- Я начинаю сочувствовать парню, - это сейчас прозвучала гордость в его голосе?  
\- Впереди японский тур, - я улыбнулась еще шире, предвкушая. Я приготовила несколько «подарков» для лидера SS501, если не оставит меня в покое. Рэлла понял, что я что-то задумала.  
\- Я сказал, сочувствую? Мне его жаль.  
Я повернула на улицу Тхэ Ри и припарковалась возле ее дома. Подруга попрощалась с певцом, поблагодарила за то, что подвезли, и вышла из машины. Я тоже вышла перекинуться парой слов с Пак. Я пообещала ей ответить на все вопросы при следующей встрече. А пока пусть их записывает, чтобы не забыла.  
К дому Хичоля я подъехала спустя сорок минут. Парень успел уснуть за это время, и пришлось его будить. Понаблюдав несколько минут за спящим Рэллой и решив подурачиться, я подула на его лицо. Реакция была мгновенной. Руки парня прижали меня к телу, мои губы оказались в нескольких сантиметрах от его, растянувшихся в хищной улыбке. Пара карих глаз смотрела на меня с пляшущими бесенятами.  
Это было неожиданно для меня, я даже ойкнуть не успела. Попыталась отстраниться, но сильные руки не дали мне этого сделать. Я уперлась рукой на подлокотник между передними сидениями, чтобы не навалиться на тушку Рэллы всем своим весом.  
\- Вот сейчас возьму тебя и поцелую, - протянул Хи – Может, будешь меньше проказничать.  
\- А как же Сохи? – наиграно удивленно спросила я.   
Я знала, что сердитость Рэллы напускная, и он ничего делать не будет. В моих глазах заблестели искорки азарта, и я довольно ухмыльнулась. Хотя чему я радуюсь, не знаю. Поцеловать кого-то для парня плевое дело, и он это доказательно продемонстрировал своим одногруппникам, перецеловав их всех.  
\- Умеешь ты бить по самому больному, - Хичоль ослабил хватку, выпуская меня из кольца своих рук, негодующе вздыхая – Я вызову тебе такси.  
Я кивнула. После того как столько Эльфов засняло мое лицо на парковке во всех возможных ракурсах, мне как-то не хотелось разгуливать одной по ночным улицам города. Любой встречный прохожий может оказаться одной из тех девочек и мне тогда не поздоровиться. Вот так становятся параноиками.  
Я рассеяно смотрела на проплывающий за окном такси вид. Высокие здания, мельтешащие огни фонарей и автомобильных фар, прохожие. Этот город никогда не спал, в нем жизнь кипела 24 часа в сутки. Голова пустая, словно нажали кнопку и выключили все мыслительные процессы. Я не знаю, что чувствую. Все настолько запуталось, что даже не представляю где конец этого клубка неразберихи. Больше нет разных цветов и их красивых многогранных оттенков. Мир вокруг меня погрузился в черноту. Что дальше? В каком направлении двигаться? Что делать? Я не знаю. Вокруг меня нет никого, кто мог бы помочь. И так одиноко и холодно в этом черном океане.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выступления на Dream Concert 2008:  
> SuJu Happy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUAToD25-8s  
> SS501 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrMOM6SzaH8  
> SNSD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6jzw0slCOs  
> момент черного океана http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJiODjR8Ggo  
> Super Junior http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfjjFlNFYzo  
> DBSK http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJqaNRJzd0M


	8. Тайное и явное - часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: да простят меня поклонники Ким Хен Джуна, но давно хотела это написать :)  
> О! А еще, вы слушали новый сингл Хиро 햇살 좋은 날? У меня впечатление, что Дже написал ost к моему фику. Да-да, автор тешит свое самолюбие :D

**«Музыка в большей связи с нравственными поступками человека, нежели обыкновенно думают». Владимир Одоевский**

 

Страна Восходящего Солнца встретила нас жарким как в аду днем. На небе ни облачка. Солнце нещадно палило, превращая даже асфальт в мягкую консистенцию. Я наслаждалась жарой, пока остальные проклинали ее, на чем свет стоит. Я была рада, что хоть несколько ночей мне не нужно будет спать в носках, потому что замерзаю.   
Я была злая, как черт на Северном полюсе. Мой багаж потерялся, и после долгих розысков его так и не нашли. Злость переросла в сильный гнев, когда после пяти часов бесплодных поисков я обнаружила свои чемоданы в общаге. На вопрос, откуда они взялись, Хан Хи Джу поведала, Кю Джон их принес, сказав, что забрали их по ошибке. Спросила парня об этом недоразумении, тот признался, что это Хен Джун его попросил. Какое счастье, Центр такой прямодушный. Лидер вздумал шутить со мной? И тут мои злобные насекомые в голове начали плясать джигу от счастья. Рида сам напросился.  
Нас расселили в трех квартирах в одной многоэтажке. Понятное дело - мальчиков отдельно, девочек отдельно. Меня очень порадовало, что наши квартиры с SS501 были на одном этаже. Общага парней из подтанцовки была этажом выше. Поэтому часто шастали то вниз, то вверх, причем гуськом, когда забывали что-то взять для посиделок. Долго упрашивали нас поменяться с ними, но мы, девушки, наотрез отказались. Это чуть ли не единственный раз, когда мы с Кам До Ра были солидарны во мнениях. Мы обе хотели находиться как можно ближе к Хен Джуну: она, чтобы заполучить его, а я – пошутить над ним в отместку.   
Я прогулялась в ближайший торговый центр. Мой японский оказался не так уж и плох. Перед туром пришлось освежить свои знания. Харизма мне помогал, больше, правда, смеясь над моими ошибками. Я купила усыпляющий аэрозоль, зеленку, спирт, ватные тампоны, краску белого цвета, так же темного, ближе к шатену, тонику синего оттенка. Все это я припрятала. Ночь предстоит бессонная, но это будет того стоить.  
Компания была большая и шумная. Я села с одной стороны стола вместе с Хеном так, чтобы меньше ему попадать в поле его зрения. Между нами было четыре человека. Пак сидел возле Риды, с другой стороны от парня сидела Кам До Ра. Я сидела между Хо и Чон Хан Хуном. Решили много не пить, так как завтра день будет насыщенный и тяжелый. И чтобы не умирать на сцене, подумали и все единогласно согласились оторваться в последний день тура.  
Ждать пришлось до двух часов ночи, чтобы быть уверенной, что все точно спят. Ох, тяжело завтра будет, но это того стоит. Взяв приготовленную косметичку из материи, я прокралась в квартиру SS501. Храп Кю раздавался на весь дом. Я незвучно захихикала, вспоминая шутки над Чон Мином, что тот спит с затычками. Попробовали бы сами уснуть рядом с такими носовыми руладами.  
Я достала спрей и стала продвигаться к комнате Хо и Кима. И почему Ен не делит комнату с Кю? Двери тихо скрипнули, и я замерла в тревожном ожидании. Сердце быстро стучало от страха быть пойманной. Будет тяжело объяснить, что я в два часа ночи забыла в общаге SS501. И если Хен Джуна не разбудит и пушечный залп, то Принц может проснуться. Глаза давно привыкли к темноте, и, не заметив признаков пробуждения друга, я на цыпочках зашла в помещение и прикрыла за собой двери.  
Первым делом я брызнула спреем на лицо Хо. Парень, поморщив нос, фыркнул и, причмокнув, повернулся на бок. Следующий на очереди Рида. Тот не подал никаких признаков дискомфорта. Если бы не движение грудной клетки, свидетельствовавшее о дыхании, то подумала, что он умер. Теперь, когда я наверняка погрузила в крепкий сон обоих парней, можно приступать.  
Я развела белую краску и нанесла на волосы. Пока проходило необходимое время для выдержки красителя, я набрала в тазик воды. Смыв краску, я нанесла тонику. В течение того времени, когда схватывался синий цвет, я поменяла воду. Оба парня все это время спали как младенцы. А мое тихое шарканье по квартире заглушал громкий храп Бэбика.  
Смыв тонику, я осторожно просушила волосы полотенцем. Хен Джун только раз повернулся, от чего у меня сердце ушло в пятки. Я вжалась в стену возле его кровати и зажмурилась, прислушиваясь к звукам в комнате. Облегченно выдохнув, когда все стихло, я закончила начатое. Немного подумав, я решила добавить к синим волосам немного зеленки на кожу. Может еще и ногти покрасить? Кажется, у меня где-то был лак.  
Рида спал на боку, обняв подушку. Беззвучно злорадно хихикая, представляя пробуждение утром, я аккуратно нарисовала зеленкой неуклюжие крылышки и написала Always между ними. Знаю, я гадина. Но Ким сам все это заварил, вот теперь пусть и расхлебывает.  
Убрав все свои следы пребывания в этой комнате, я вернулась к себе. Спрятав косметичку на самое дно чемодана, я легла в кровать. На все про все, я потратила два часа. На сон оставалось не так уж и много времени. Уснула с довольной улыбкой на лице, предвкушая утренний переполох.  
Проснулась от того, что меня кто-то тормошил. И кому там жить надоело? Я недовольно фыркнула и открыла один глаз. Передо мной стояла Джи Хи со странным выражением лица. Девушка то ли была сильно испугана, то ли пыталась сдержать смех. Из коридора доносились крики Хен Джуна и дикий ржач парней.  
\- Что? – спросила я недовольно.  
\- Там Хен Джун… - девушка осеклась на полуслове, давясь смехом.  
\- Меня совсем не интересует, что с ним там, – я глянула на часы и буркнула – Я могла спать еще целый час.  
\- Это нужно видеть! - Я закатила глаза.  
\- А что случилось? – надо же сделать вид, что я не в курсе.  
Я встала и поплелась в ванную. Девушка по дороге сообщила мне, что каким-то образом за ночь волосы певца стали голубыми. Я резко остановилась. Джи Хи, шедшая за мной, не успела притормозить и налетела на меня. Извинившись, она отступила на шаг назад.   
\- Голубой значит, - задумчиво произнесла я. Видно я недодержала.  
Я быстро привела себя в порядок и поспешила оценить плоды своих ночных трудов.

 

Кю Джон как всегда проснулся первым. Умывшись и выпив кофе, он пошел будить одногруппников. Первыми он всегда будил младших, потом перебирался к старшим и тормошил их. Лидера всегда было легче будить под шум, словно на ипподроме, который,собираясь, устраивали Кю и Мин. В такие моменты Лошадка был настоящим конем, и Бэйби ему не уступал.  
Кю преспокойно открыл двери. Те, ударившись ручкой о стену, скрипнули и по инерции отшатнулись назад. Первым нужно разбудить Ена, а он уже поможет растолкать хена. Центр бросил беглый взгляд на спящего Риду и повернулся к Хо, но тут же остановился. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что голубое пятно никак не вписывается в привычную картину. Кю повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на яркую кляксу на темной подушке, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась волосами лидера.  
Центр моргнул пару раз, протер глаза и снова посмотрел на хена. Зрение его не подводило – за ночь волосы Риды сменили цвет. В растерянности, парень быстро растолкал Ена и, молча, просто указывал пальцем на спящего Хен Джуна. Хо спросонья ничего не мог понять, пока не протер глаза и не посмотрел на лидера. Принц в шоке выругался и встал с кровати. Подойдя к постели старшего, неуверенно потряс того за плечо.  
Хен Джун что-то невнятно промычал и, откинув чужую руку, повернулся на другой бок. Ен снова потряс Риду, на этот раз сильнее. Бурча, что уже встает, старший поворачивается на спину и нехотя открывает глаза. Принц медленно пятится к своей кровати и с такой же скоростью на нее садится, уставившись на одногруппника. Он задумчиво потирал подбородок, пока еще сдерживая улыбку.  
Кю Джон просто стоял не в силах поверить в то, что видит. Всегда спокойный парень сейчас пребывал в шоке. Его глаз начал нервно подергиваться, а рот то открывался, то закрывался в попытках как-то прокомментировать внешний вид хена. Оторвав, наконец, свои взгляды от лидера, друзья переглянулись и одновременно громко рассмеялись.  
Ким Хен Джун спросонья ничего не понимал. Он сидел заспанный, с взъерошенной цвета морской волны шевелюрой. Он скептически смерил взглядом донсенов не в силах постигнуть, что такого смешного. Они уже сотни раз видели его с утра потрепанного и помятого, но в первый раз за все это время они сгибались пополам от дикого хохота. Раздраженно фыркнув, Рида натянул на себя домашние штаны и встал, собираясь добраться до ванной.   
На непривычный с утра шум прибежали младшие. Им стало интересно, отчего это так весело хенам, и они наперегонки бросились на источник смеха. Первый в комнату влетел макнэ. Хенг никогда не умел скрывать свои эмоции, и его чувства всегда можно было очень точно прочитать на его милой мордашке. Вот и сейчас парень резко остановился на пороге и театрально поднес руку к сердцу, присоединяясь к хохочущим одногруппникам.  
Чон Мин по инерции налетел на друга, нечаянно толкнув его. Парень поднял глаза и оторопел от увиденного.  
\- Святые небеса! – воскликнул Харизма по-английски. Он оперся на макнэ, который уже держался за живот от смеха. Чон Мин поднял руку, указательным пальцем показывая в сторону опешившего лидера, и заржал, оправдывая свое прозвище лошадки.  
Хен Джун понял, что что-то не так. Четверо вполне вменяемых людей не могут просто так истерически смеяться с него. Парень поспешил к первому попавшемуся зеркалу, которое висело в коридоре возле входной двери. Рида испугано закричал, увидев свое отражение, и отпрыгнул от отражающей глади. Оторопелость быстро сменилась гневом, и уже через минуту на всю площадку было слышно, как хорошо лидер знает нецензурную лексику.  
Младшие, смеясь, вывалились в гостиную, не в силах произнести внятно хоть одно слово. А когда рассмотрели рисунок на спине Хен Джуна, смех начался с новой силой. Рида покрутился возле зеркала и сумел частично увидеть рисунок на спине. Парень побелел от злости.  
\- КТО? – взревел певец на всю квартиру, добавляя к вопросу пару отборных ругательств. Хотя, смутно догадывался, кто это может быть. Наверняка знал только Хо, узнав стиль Ланы. Такие шутки были в жанре девушки. Вопрос был в том, как она смогла это провернуть. Он же спал в трех метрах и ничего не услышал. Хен Джун зло глянул на хохочущих мемберов.  
\- Да, вашу мать! Это не смешно! – рявкнул Рида. – Нам на репетицию через час ехать!  
\- Точно, - спохватился Хо, вытирая проступившие слезы. Давно он так не смеялся. – Надо собираться, а то опоздаем.  
\- А тебе идет, - прыснул Чон Мин и, смеясь, направился в ванную, пока ее никто не занял.  
\- Ен Сэн, это ведь она, да? – буркнул Ким, разглядывая себя в отражении.  
Принц неопределенно передернул плечами. Он знал, что девушка всегда тщательно просчитывала свои шутки. Значит, она подумала, как все быстро исправить и вернуть Риде прежний внешний вид. Правда, Хо не сильно спешил помогать старшему, решив, что немного такого цвета тому не помешает. Принц иронично покачал головой своим мыслям. Неужели Лана догадалась?  
Ким Хен Джун зло зашипел и кинулся к дверям, настежь открыв их и не побеспокоившись закрыть. Парень вдавил кнопку звонка, чуть не ломая его, и не отпускал, пока двери не открыла сонная Сон Джи Хи. Она вылупилась на парня, не сразу признав в нем лидера SS501.  
\- Где эта гадюка? – зло спросил Хен Джун и отстранил непонимающую хлопающую ресничками девушку. – Я придушу ее.  
\- Хен Джун! – Хо обогнал старшего и преградил ему путь.   
На другом конце коридора раздалось хихиканье, переходящее в звонкий смех.

 

Выйдя из комнаты, я застыла на месте. Напротив, в пяти метрах, стоял Ким Хен Джун и пытался взглядом меня расчленить заживо. С минуту я смотрела на его новую прическу, а после прыснула со смеху. Оттенок, правда, красивый получился. В темноте было тяжело оценить результаты своей работы, но сейчас, при свете дня – выглядело экстравагантно.   
Рида кинулся ко мне, отталкивая Ена в сторону. Принц не успел отреагировать. А Ким уже впечатал меня в стену. Я ойкнула и на мгновение растерялась. В голове промелькнула мысль, что меня сейчас ударят, но ничего не происходило. Хен Джун просто смотрел на меня злым взглядом, наверняка, придумывая, что бы со мной сделать. Минутная оторопелость сменилась на режим паясничества, в который я переходила автоматически в присутствии парня.  
Я никогда не отвечала грубостью на грубость и в данный момент тоже не собираюсь. Сейчас Рида поймет, с кем связался. Воспользовавшись промедлением в его действиях, и не придумав ничего лучше в данной ситуации, я запустила свои руки под футболку. Контраст моих холодных ладоней с горячей кожей вызвал табун мурашек, покрывая ее мелкими пупырышками озноба. Увидев растерянность в глазах парня, я осмелела и начала исследовать рельефы проступающих мышц пресса. Глаза Кима начали приобретать круглую форму, когда я медленно начала подниматься вверх, задирая футболку. Обескураженность в его глазах дала мне понять, что я выбрала верную тактику и выйду сухой из воды даже после этой выходки.  
Хен Джун резко отстранился и выбежал из квартиры, буркнув, что я извращенка. Только сейчас до меня дошло, что свидетелями этой сцены были девчонки и Ен Сэн. Они красноречиво смотрели на меня, говоря, что я явно на этот раз перегнула палку. Ну и ладно. Главное, моя скромная персона не пострадала. Пока.  
\- Что? – спросила я, словно ничего такого не произошло. Я посмотрела на Хо. – Зато не будет лезть ко мне в ближайшее время.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь доиграешься, Лана, - вздохнул парень, негодующе качая головой.  
\- Подожди, - я скрылась в комнате, достала косметичку с краской и спиртом, и вручила ее Ену. – Вот. Покрасите его назад в шатена.  
Я не сдержала смешок. Хо заглянул в сумочку и, вопросительно глядя на меня, извлек оттуда спирт.  
\- А это для успокоения нервов, я полагаю, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Можно и для этой цели принять, - хихикнула я. – Но сначала зеленку сотрите.  
\- Ааа, - протянул Ен. – Слушай, а к чему ты нарисовала ему крылышки и написала Always?  
Джи Хи громко рассмеялась, напоминая мне о своем присутствии. Девушка была очень тихой, и я часто забывала о том, что она находится рядом. Ен Сэн переводил свой непонимающий взгляд то на меня, то на Джи Хи и не мог уловить сути этой шутки. Я загадочно улыбнулась и пожала плечами, давая знать, что отвечать не собираюсь.  
На репетицию ребята опоздали, и по дороге им пришлось выслушивать ворчание менеджера. Мы проинспектировали сцену, тщательно ища какие-либо изъяны в поверхности: скользкий участок или, например, выступающий гвоздь. Все было в порядке. Прогнав концертную программу, танцоры отправились погулять по Токио, а SS501 на интервью.  
Хен Джун весь тур держал дистанцию и только бросал на меня косые взгляды. Если нужно было что-то обсудить по работе, то это был кто угодно, но не лидер. Мне же было интересно, что он придумает в отместку, и каждый день ожидала подвоха везде и во всем. Но, Хен Джун так ничего и не предпринимал. Решив, что он просто ждет подходящего случая, когда я расслаблюсь, внимательно наблюдала за его поведением.  
А вел лидер себя странно. Как только кто-то из парней заговаривал со мной, Хен Джун всегда находил предлог подозвать того к себе и втирать ему какой-то ненужный бред. Я спиной чувствовала на себе прожигающие взгляды, но когда оборачивалась, то в мою сторону уже никто не смотрел. Поняв, что так ничего не выясню, я однажды в перерыве достала зеркало. Сделав вид, что собираюсь поправить макияж, я наблюдала за тем, что происходит позади меня. Я была слегка растеряна, когда в отражении поймала внимательный взгляд Ким Хен Джуна. Что же он придумал такого, что так тянет со своей местью за его драгоценную шевелюру?

 

***  
\- Пак Чон Мин, я влюбилась! – заявила я, вихрем врываясь в гримерку певца. Следом за мной зашел макнэ. – Окончательно и бесповоротно!  
К сожалению, на премьеру «Бриолина» я не попала, но очень хотелось посмотреть, как Харизма играет в мюзикле. Парень как раз закончил давать интервью и принялся смывать грим. Его рука замерла. Он медленно ее опустил и в растерянности посмотрел на меня. Макнэ многозначительно кашлянул.  
\- В твой голос, - уточнила я, хихикая. – В голос.  
Пак облегченно вздохнул и продолжил снимать макияж.  
\- Зачем же так людей-то пугать? – делано недовольно фыркнул певец и улыбнулся, смотря на меня из отражения.  
\- Ты умеешь нервы щекотать, - вставил свое веское Хенг Джун.  
Я плюхнулась на небольшой диван, стоявший напротив зеркала. Младший присел рядом.  
\- Хочешь, научу? – спросила я макнэ.  
\- Не надо! – возразил Чон Мин громче, чем нужно было – Не порть мне ребенка.  
Я злорадно ухмыльнулась и покосилась на Бэбика. Одного эвила я воспитала, можно браться и за взращивание второго. Только без задатков как у Чан Мина, тяжеловато будет. У Кима чувство юмора не такое коварное и злорадное.  
\- И не косись так на него, - Чон Мин умеет ломать кайф, когда хочет.   
Я недовольно надула губки и делано обиделась. Но уже через минуту мои глаза заблестели задорными искорками.  
\- Пак Чон Мин, а что ты будешь делать, если я в тебя влюблюсь? – невинно захлопала ресничками.  
\- Не дай Бог! – рассмеялся Хенг Джун. Старший бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.  
В комнате возникло странное напряжение. Смех макнэ был с нервными нотками, а Чон Мин почему-то напрягся, хоть и продолжал улыбаться. Явно что-то происходит, и теперь у меня появился интерес выяснить что. Я никогда не лезла в отношения внутри группы, но всегда была в курсе. Незнание чего-то, что творится у меня под носом, удручает.  
\- Что…  
Меня перебила трель моего мобильного телефона. Посмотрев, кто звонит, я сильно удивилась. Я точно знала, что у Ю Мин А сейчас съемки нового клипа и звонить просто так не будет. Я ответила на звонок. В трубке раздавалось непонятное шуршание, ёрзанье, постукивание и еще что-то, что мне было трудно разобрать. Я пыталась дозваться девушку на том конце провода, но та не отвечала. Желудок скрутило в нехорошем предчувствии.  
\- Ну что, продолжим? – раздался в трубке чужой угрожающе слащавый голос, перебиваемый каким-то потрескиванием.  
Мои глаза округлились от ужаса понимания, что Мин А в беде.  
\- Что..? – Чон Мин обеспокоенно смотрел на меня.  
Я жестом перебила его, приставив указательный палец к губам. Знаками я попросила у него телефон и набрала брата, убрала свой мобильный подальше от себя и тихо заговорила, когда Чон Мин-оппа ответил.  
\- Оппа, это я. Мне нужно срочно отследить звонок. Мин А позвонила мне. Она попала в неприятности… нет, я не скидывала. Хорошо. Перезвони на этот номер.  
Я скинула звонок и продолжила вслушиваться в звуки, раздающиеся в динамике моего мобильного. Кроме громкого мычания и все того же потрескивания, ничего больше нельзя было расслышать. Одноклассник оппы работал в полиции. Тот имел доступ к такой аппаратуре, и я надеялась, что много времени это не займет. Ведь этот ненормальный может и убить Мин А.  
\- Что случилось? – шепотом спросил Бэйби.  
Я включила громкую связь. Парни в шоке слушали, что происходило в трубке. На телефоне Пака в сообщениях я коротко описала ситуацию.  
«Мы можем помочь?» - набрал Мин .  
Я отрицательно покачала головой. Что сейчас происходит с Мин А, я могла только догадываться. И молиться, чтобы тот, кто это сделал с ней, не заметил исходящий вызов на ее телефоне. Понятия не имею, как девушка умудрилась это сделать.  
Минуты напряженного ожидания, когда же брат перезвонит и скажет куда ехать, тянулись очень медленно. Я нервно закусила губу. Меня начинала пробивать мелкая дрожь от волнения за подругу и беспомощности в данный момент.  
Хенг Джун положил мне руку на плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся, говоря взглядом, что все будет хорошо. Телефон Пака завибрировал, и я выхватила аппарат у него из рук. Узнав номер брата, я ответила. Он сказал адрес куда ехать.  
\- Хорошо, - прошептала я в ответ. – Я уже выезжаю.  
Я сорвалась с места, даже не попрощавшись с парнями. Они поймут, учитывая обстоятельства. Закрыв микрофон рукой, надеясь, что звуки улицы не слышны на том конце провода, я быстро добралась до машины. Ехала я так быстро как позволял вечерний трафик. И чего всем этим людям сегодня дома не сидится?!  
Помещение, в котором держали Мин А, оказалось дешевым мотелем на окраине города. Подъезжая, я заметила машины полицейских, «Скорую помощь» и новый Lexus оппы. Я выбежала из машины, как ошпаренная, и бросилась в здание. На рисепшене никого не было, и я, было, тронулась в сторону лифта, но двери кабинки открылись и из нее вышли офицер полиции и оппа с Ю Мин А на руках. Брат бережно нес девушку как дорогой хрусталь, прижимая к себе. Последний шел доктор неотложки с чемоданчиком в руках.  
\- Мин А! – я кинулась к подруге – Ты в порядке?  
Девушка растянула свои искусанные синюшные губы в попытке улыбнуться. На ее плечи накинули одеяло, лицо бледное, волосы растрепаны, одежда помята и в некоторых местах порвана. Взгляд растеряно с опаской скользил по пространству вокруг. Мин А вздрогнула от звука моего голоса и сильнее прижалась к оппе.   
\- Мы сейчас в больницу, - произнес Чон Мин, выходя на улицу – Ты Тхэ Ри звонила?  
Я отрицательно замотала головой. Мы дошли до машины «Скорой помощи». Мин А никак не хотела отпускать Чон Мина, и парень понял, что придется ехать с девушкой. Изловчившись достал ключи от машины, передал мне.  
\- Позвони ей и скажи в какую больницу ехать. Потом скажи Ли Дон Гуну, чтобы забрал мою машину.  
\- Хорошо, - закивала я и вспомнила – Подожди.  
Я подошла к своей машине и открыла багажник, в котором была спортивная сумка. В ней находилось все, что могло понадобиться на всякий случай. Я выудила из нее кепку, сменную одежду и вручила оппе.  
\- Она не любит больничную одежду, - пояснила я.   
Чон Мин кивнул и положил Мин А на каталку, которую подкатили к машине двумя минутами ранее. Я подождала, пока они уедут, и позвонила менеджеру клуба Prime Ли Дон Гуну. Они с братом дружили с детства, и, когда его уволили с предыдущей работы, даже не расплатившись с ним, потому что предприятие, где он работал, обанкротилось, брат взял парня к себе. Оппа планировал еще открыть сеть ресторанов, и ему помощник в клубе был просто необходим.  
Дон Гун приехал на такси через полчаса и, вручив ему ключи от машины, я поехала к Тхэ Ри. По дороге я позвонила подруге, уточнить дома ли она и рассказать, что случилось, немного приуменьшив, чтобы девушку от волнения удар не хватил. Но, когда речь идет о близких людях, тревога всегда заглушает доводы разума.  
В какую больницу отвезли Мин А, я решила пока не говорить Тхэ Ри, планируя лично ее отвезти. Подумав немного, решила, что за время, потраченное на художницу, к приезду уже будут новости о ее состоянии. Мне не понравился взгляд подруги. Я впервые в жизни видела ее такой… такой никакой. А может просто болевой шок, симптомы которого я узнала, так на нее повлиял.  
До больницы мы добрались быстро. Меня порадовало, что не было видно ни одного журналиста возле входа и в холле. Значит, есть шанс все сохранить в тайне. Мы нашли Чон Мина. Тхэ Ри тут же засыпала его вопросами. Оппа рассказал, что это был парень сасэн. Он настолько помешался на девушке, что решился на похищение. Нрав у Мин А боевой, поэтому чтобы утихомирить певицу он использовал электрошокер. Так вот, что это было за потрескивание в трубке.  
На мой вопрос, как Мин А смогла позвонить, ведь по идее телефон у нее должны были отобрать, Чон Мин ответил, что парень оставил телефон на столе. Когда он отлучился по своим делам на несколько минут, девушка умудрилась набрать последний номер в журнале звонков, который оказался моим.  
Мы заглянули в палату Ю Мин А. Девушка спала. Ей поставили капельницу, а на лице была кислородная маска. Я взглянула на приборы показателей жизни – все было в норме. Пролистала ее карточку, которая находилась в металлическом кармашке, висевшем на перилах в ногах кровати, я подтвердила свои догадки состояния подруги. Почитав, что ей приписали, я печально улыбнулась своим мыслям о знаниях в медицине. У меня были время и возможность многое выучить. По знаниям могла вполне сойти за студента на третьем курсе обучения медицинского университета.  
Тхэ Ри решила остаться с сестрой, а оппе нужно было заглянуть в клуб и забрать на завтра важные бумаги. Я подвезла брата и поехала домой. У меня появилось огромное желание набрать ванную, чтобы немного успокоить и без того расшатанные нервы. Как хорошо, что все так закончилось. А ведь могло быть и хуже, не появись возможность у Мин А сделать этот спасительный для нее звонок.

***

Дже Джун нехотя паковал чемодан, изредка тяжело вздыхая – предстоит провести неделю на Чеджу с БоА. Парень надеялся, что ему хватит терпения выдержать семь дней наедине с девушкой. А чего он хотел? Знал же на что подписывается, когда все это затевал. Им дали недельный отпуск перед релизом нового альбома. Вообще, не стоило особых трудов сделать все так, чтобы это выглядело как идея БоА. Влюбленная девушка была готова на многое, лишь бы провести несколько лишних минут наедине с парнем.  
Теперь Хиро придется носить маску влюбленности всю неделю, улыбаясь и радуясь уединению. Ничего, он выдержит. Зато донсены отдохнут. Младшенькие совсем измотались с забитым под завязку графиком. Чан Мин даже истерики начал устраивать, моля дать хоть один день отоспаться, на что менеджер, фыркая, отвечал, что после смерти будет видеть сны, какие захочет. Второй же менеджер, к слову их было два, так как парней часто разделяли, был более понимающий и старался делать так, что бы парни могли на час-другой дольше понежиться в кроватке. Менеджер Кан заботился о них как о собственных сыновьях. Его жена часто передавала для них вкусности, так как нередко у Енуна просто не было сил что-либо приготовить.  
Дже Джун снова вздохнул, бросив в чемодан пару футболок. БоА заполонила собой абсолютно все. Она требовала к себе непомерно много внимания и даже будучи заграницей, часто звонила, отбирая драгоценное время отдыха, когда вокруг нет камер и можно расслабиться. Но он не пускал ее в свой мир, не открывал свою душу. Просто позволял ей быть рядом. И пусть БоА загромоздила собой все пространство, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле, но чувство одиночества никуда не уходило. Оно временами немного приглушалось, но не покидало.   
Девушка совсем не понимала его. Да, она заботилась о нем, переживала, когда что-то не получалось. Дже это было приятно, и он с благодарностью принимал такое внимание, чувствуя себя гадко, что не может ответить тем же. Но чувство испарялось, когда с губ девушки слетал очередной упрек в его адрес. Ну не может он сказать ей эти три проклятых слова! А БоА, как маленький ребенок в кондитерской клянчит конфеты у родителей, канючит и это раздражает до чертиков. Неужели всем девушкам нужно услышать словесное подтверждение своих чувств? Хотя, нет, не всем.  
Сердце больно кольнуло. Светлана… Так много раз Дже Джун твердил, что никому ее не отдаст. И благополучно нарушил данное слово. С тех пор парень зарекся кому-либо что-то обещать. Он много раз жалел о своем поступке, прокручивая в голове ту сцену. Но, уже ничего не изменить. Иногда парень готов был душу дьяволу продать, чтобы увидеть девушку хотя бы мельком. Этого хватило бы, чтобы жить дальше, теша себя мыслью, что она счастлива, пусть и без него. Только когда прошло время, Ким понял, что сглупил. Нужно было все рассказать. Вдвоем они бы точно придумали что-нибудь.  
Единственная память о любимой, подаренное кольцо, с которым парень никогда не расставался. Енун уже давно бы прибежал к ней, если бы знал, куда бежать. Но парень даже направления не знает. Ну не могут люди вот так просто исчезать. Зная о страсти девушки к танцам, он каждый год смотрел онлайн трансляцию конкурса DanceToo, которым так неожиданно увлекся Чан Мин. Старшие часто подшучивали над ним, припоминая знакомство с француженкой, которую парням так и не довелось увидеть. На что Шим мстил оригинальными шутками.  
Однажды додумался привязать носок на нитку за палец ноги Ючона. Тот просыпался от запаха грязной вещи и, откидывая его подальше, опять засыпал, чтобы через пару часов снова проснуться от того же аромата. И так всю ночь, пока утром не понял в чем дело. Еще Чан Мин часто прятал вещи мемберов в самых неожиданных местах. Например, запихнул все нижнее белье Дже Джуна в морозилку, предварительно его намочив. Старшему пришлось одалживать трусы у Джун Су, о чем случайно проговорился на одном интервью. Ну, хена за язык никто не тянул.  
Шиа стоял в дверях, наблюдая за сборами хена, и про себя отмечал, что тот не слишком-то и рад возможности провести время наедине со своей девушкой. Певец уважал БоА, она была их сонбэ, но до близкой дружбы так и не дошло. А Макс так вообще куда-нибудь уходил подальше, когда певица приходила в гости. Девушка пыталась с ним подружиться, но получала лишь шпильки в свой адрес, хорошо завуалированные под примерное поведение.  
Все мемберы были приятно удивлены небольшому отпуску, который неожиданно им дали. Обычно перед очередным релизом они не выходили из репетиционного зала, отрабатывая до совершенства танец под заслушанную до тошноты песню. БоА улетала в Штаты записывать англоязычный альбом. С промоушеном все это должно занять примерно пять месяцев, а без любимого она так долго не выдержит. Не зная, что он делает, где он и с кем. Это раздражало певицу. Не придумав ничего лучшего, она уговорила парня на парные кольца. Дже Джун долго сопротивлялся, но все-таки сдался, сказав, что носить будет редко, чтобы фанаты не спалили.

Джун Су подъехал к многоэтажке и набрал свою девушку. Юн Хэ Ин ответила сразу. В трубке раздался веселый голосок, сорвавшийся на крики радости после сообщения, что парень может провести с ней весь день. Через двадцать минут юная особа сидела в машине, хлопая глазками. Встречались они уже несколько месяцев, но виделись они не так часто, как хотелось бы.  
Покатавшись немного, парочка приехала в кафе на окраине. Здесь было тихо, спокойно и людей мало. В обыденной жизни айдол часто напоминал спец агента на задании – вечная маскировка, чтобы фанаты ни узнали, и передвижение по улице часто перебежками, чтобы поскорее скрыться от людских глаз, все по той же причине. А такая роскошь как погулять с девушкой, так вообще не обсуждалась. Джун Су очень переживал за Хэ Ин. Он-то переживет, если поклонники узнают. А вот что те сделают с ней, даже боялся представить.  
\- Оппа, - протянула неуверенно девушка. Она уже около часа пытается что-то рассказать.  
Это насторожило парня. Желудок скрутило неприятное предчувствие. В глазах девушки не мерцали задорные искорки, что говорило Су о серьезности начатого разговора. Они встречались мало, но некоторые поведенческие реакции и привычки он уже успел изучить. Хэ Ин помешивала сахар в остывшем чае, что, кстати, тоже Киму показалось странным. Девушка была заядлым кофеманом и всегда пила только кофе. Девушка покусывала нижнюю губу, бросая из-под темной челки быстрые взгляды.  
\- М? – промычал парень в ответ.  
\- Мне нужно тебе что-то сказать.  
Джун Су не понравилась интонация, с которой это было сказано. Плохое предчувствие усилилось, выкручивая пищеварительный орган до тошноты.  
\- Что?  
Девушка достала из сумочки палочку и красноречиво положила ее на стол перед Джун Су. Парень переводил взгляд то на девушку, то на кусок пластика с двумя полосками на одном конце в немом вопросе «что это?»  
\- Я беременна, - тихо сказал девушка, но достаточно громко, чтобы разобрал будущий папа.  
Челюсть Су повстречалась с твердой поверхностью со скоростью света. Глаза парня округлились, заставляя в этот момент усомниться в его принадлежности к азиатской расе. По закону жанра сейчас в голове должны роиться мысли, но они все разбежались словно тараканы при виде дихлофоса. Когда первый шок от новости прошел, все слова разом решили вернуться в черепную коробку, грозя ее разнести ко всем чертям.   
Первая осознанная фраза, озвученная его внутренним голосом, который сейчас звучал сипло, срываясь на фальцет, была, что он не готов. Отец всегда говорил, что мужчина должен отвечать за свои поступки. Но что делать сейчас, не знал. Ведь, от принятого решения зависит жизни не только его и Хэ Ин, но и малыша, решившего появится в его жизни так некстати.  
\- Мы же предохранялись, - наконец, выдавливает из себя вполне логичную на взгляд парня фразу, когда язык начинает его хоть немного слушаться.  
В ответ девушка неопределенно передернула плечами и снова закусила покрасневшую нижнюю губу, мол, не знает она, как так получилось. Юн Хэ Ин опустила взгляд на чашку с чаем, скрывая довольные искорки шоколадных глаз.  
\- Он от меня хоть? – последовал следующий вопрос.  
\- Ты что, во мне сомневаешься? – будущая мама громко задохнулась от возмущения, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание нескольких посетителей уютного кафе.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - поспешил заверить Су, пока девушка не закатила настоящий скандал.  
Конечно, он в ней сомневается! Ким знает ее не так хорошо, как хотелось бы для такой ситуации, да и встречались они всего ничего. И большую часть этого времени парня рядом не было, он мотался по другим странам с промоушеном или выступал на всевозможных телепередачах. Чем Хэ Ин занималась в это время, возможности узнать не было. И даже посоветоваться не с кем.  
Понятное дело Джун Су по головке никто не погладит. Хёны наверняка дадут очень больной подзатыльник за такое, а в кампании башку вообще снесут. Если кто узнает – проблем не оберешься. Но сначала нужно решить, что делать с неожиданным сюрпризом.  
\- И что ты решила? - Руки начали дрожать, выдавая нервозность, и парень их убрал под стол.  
\- Как что? – сказано таким тоном, словно это очевидно, а парень задает идиотские вопросы – Ты возьмешь на себя ответственность, конечно же.  
Ответственность. Одно слово, а ошпарило парня словно кипятком. Если следовать тому, как его воспитали, это значит жениться. Жениться!? От этой мысли Джун Су подскочил на месте. О браке речи идти не может в ближайшие десять лет точно. Не с его деятельностью айдола. И даже страшно представить последствия. Из-за графика он редко будет рядом, но вот финансово помочь можно.  
Хотя… Есть еще один вариант…  
\- А м-может… - голос дрожит, а сознание все еще не до конца приняло мысль, которую сейчас собирается озвучить - … ты думала про а-аб…  
\- ЧТО? – заверещала Хэ Ин на все кафе, перебивая Джун Су на полуслове, лицо которого стремительно начало краснеть – Ты представляешь, какие последствия после этого могут быть? И предлагаешь мне ЭТО?  
В помещении наступила гробовая тишина и все, кто был в кафе, устремили свои взгляды на пару. Последнее слово было красноречиво выделено интонацией и невольные слушатели поняли его весьма недвусмысленно. Джун Су готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Опустив свой взгляд на колени, парень не видел торжественной улыбки на лице девушки, которая вмиг исчезла, как только Ким начал поднимать голову. И почему Юн Хэ Ин решила поговорить именно здесь, а не дождалась, пока окажутся наедине? Такие темы не обсуждаются в таких местах и при стольких свидетелях.  
\- Прости, - тихо протянул Ким, на минуту став отвратительным сам себе за подобные мысли.  
\- Значит так…  
Юн Хэ Ин что-то говорила, но Джун Су ее не слушал. Он пытался придумать, что делать дальше. Ведь рано или поздно придется сказать хотя бы родителям, что те станут дедушкой и бабушкой. 

 

Проснувшись утром, я почувствовала боль в горле. Глотать и говорить было трудно. Запаниковав, я сорвалась в больницу, едва не попав в аварию из-за скользких дорог. Зима на улице бушевала сегодня во всю, обильно покрывая землю снегом, сводя видимость почти к нулю. У впереди едущей машины не горел один «стоп» и я едва не въехала ему в багажник, не разглядев вовремя за плотной пеленой снега.  
\- Тихо, Света, успокойся, - мысленно успокаивала я себя - Если ты разобьешься в дороге, лучше не будет.  
Дорога до больницы заняла больше времени, чем могли выдержать мои нервы и уже на подъезде к зданию, меня пробивала мелкая дрожь паники. Я ворвалась в холл и сразу потребовала доктора Чжон Чжи Мена. К моему счастью сегодня была его смена. Мне показалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда мужчина появился в холле с лучезарной улыбкой, которая почти сошла на нет, увидев перепуганную меня, нервно держась одной рукой за горло.  
\- Пойдемте, мисс Ким, - обратился доктор ко мне и, успокаивающе приобняв за плечи, увел в кабинет для осмотра. Чжи Мен усадил меня на кушетку, а сам присел на стул напротив – Что случилось?  
\- Болит… горло… - выдавила я из себя охрипшим голосом.  
\- Давайте посмотрим, - Чжон ободряюще улыбнулся и принялся готовить инструменты для осмотра.   
Все это время я не отрывала руку от горла, словно это могло меня спасти от болезни. Моих сил не хватит услышать еще раз такой диагноз. Если это рецидив, лучше сразу умереть, чем проходить через все это еще раз. Как только Чжи Мен взял специальную видео камеру, подсоединенную к монитору, я убрала руку от горла и широко открыла рот.  
Доктор Чжин несколько минут внимательно осматривал мою глотку на экране, затем смерил меня изучающим взглядом. Попробовав на ощупь мой лоб, мужчина протянул мне градусник.  
\- Я задам пару вопросов, вы просто киваете да или нет, - я кивнула – Кашель?  
«Нет», - отрицательно замотала я головой.  
\- Боль при глотании?  
«Да».  
\- Симптомы появились сегодня?  
«Да».  
\- Замерзали недавно.  
Я задумалась, вспоминая, когда я была на улице достаточно долго, чтобы замерзнуть. Такого я припомнить не могла и отрицательно покачала головой. Доктор Джин протянул руку, я передала ему градусник.  
\- Температура повышенная, - констатировал Чжи Мен – Это ларингит.  
С моих плеч упала целая гора. Я облегченно вздохнула и откинулась спиной на кушетку.  
\- Вы первый пациент, который так радуется такому диагнозу, - хихикнул доктор, беря в руки бланки.  
\- Не все были на моем месте, - просипела я в ответ. Доктор согласно закивал и быстро начал писать.   
\- Если вы негде не переохлаждались, нужно выяснить причину. В первую очередь исключим другие заболевания, на фоне которых развивается ларингит – Я согласно кивнула – Я пришлю медсестру. Она возьмет анализы. Это – Чжи Мен протянул мне листочек, – то, что вам необходимо принимать. Вы сами приехали? – кивок в ответ – Будет лучше, если за вами кто-нибудь приедет. В таком состоянии лучше не садится за руль.  
Я все согласно кивала за рекомендации доктора, безумно радуясь, что это не рак. По сравнению с ним ларингит – это так, легкая простуда, которая пройдет через неделю. Пока медсестра брала кровь на анализы, я обдумывала, кому позвонить, чтобы меня забрали. Выбор оказался невелик, поскольку имея в лучших друзьях айдолов, нужно быть готовым к тому, что они не смогут в любой момент сорваться и приехать - это сложно сделать, находясь в другой стране или в прямом эфире.  
Отослав смс Чон Мину-оппе, я купила лекарства в аптеке на первом этаже и остановилась у окна, смотря, как снег медленно падает на асфальт, а подъезжающие машины «скорой помощи» давят снежинки колесами.  
Мое внимание привлек знакомый тенор. Парень, укутанный с ног до головы, вошел в холл больницы с девушкой, повисшей на его руке. Джун Су я узнала сразу, а вот его сопровождение я выдела впервые. Молодая особа гордо вышагивала рядом, с довольным лицом и счастливой улыбкой.  
Мои извилины сразу зашевелились. Шиа выглядел вполне здоровым, чтобы просто прогуливаться в больницу. Значит, его притащила сюда эта девушка. Зачем? Джун Су выглядел уставшим. Он с опаской оглядывался вокруг, кутаясь в намотанный на шею шарф, и нервно поправлял шапку. Я услышала, как девушка назвала имя врача и что ей назначено. Как хорошо, что над рисепшеном висит большая таблица с именами врачей и их специальностями. Пробежавшись глазами по списку, я к удивлению прочитала, что это… гинеколог.  
Боже, Су, во что ты вляпался? Чан Мин ничего не рассказывал, значит, ребята не знают. Я пошла следом за парой, когда те двинулись к лифтам. Зайдя с ними в кабинку, я нажала кнопку на этаж выше. Ехали они молча. Тишину нарушил мой мобильный, возвестивший о приходе сообщения. Оппа был уже в больнице и искал меня в холле. Он приехал с кем-то из работников клуба, чтобы не возвращаться во второй раз за моей машиной.  
«Оппа, с кем ты приехал?»  
«С Кан Кён Юном. А что?»  
Кен Юн, значит. Это хорошо. Парень меня обожает и не откажет в просьбе.  
«Скажи, я попросила его подняться на шестой этаж. Потом все объясню. Это недолго».  
Я уже представила, как братик театрально закатил глаза, а мои губы скривились в довольной улыбке. Когда двери лифта открылись на седьмом этаже, я тут же нажала кнопку с цифрой шесть. Видя, в какую сторону пошли Су и девушка, найти их будет не трудно.  
Я повернула направо. Пройдя немного вперед, я вышла на перекресток коридоров, но тут же спряталась за угол. Пара стояла за поворотом настолько близко, что я могла слышать их разговор.   
\- Оппа, мы хотим сок, - услышала я женский голос – Пока мне сделают УЗИ, купи гранатовый.  
\- Хорошо, Хэ Ин, - ответил Су.  
Я резко повернулась и уперлась в чью-то грудь. Подняв глаза, я узнала Кен Юна. Зарылась лицом в его куртку, когда Шиа проходил мимо. Как только Ким скрылся за поворотом, я быстро объяснила Кану, что нужно делать. Парень был чуть выше меня. Атлетического телосложения, маленькие глаза щелочки смотрели на всех с подозрением, черные волосы коротко острижены, крепкие руки мяли лыжную шапку с маленьким балабоном. Да, без шапки он выглядел намного устрашающе.  
Когда двери кабинета закрылись за девушкой, я вышла из-за угла, махнув рукой парню, чтобы шел за мной. Есть люди, которые с первого взгляда не вызывают доверия. В девушке было столько фальши, что мне стало интересно, водит она за нос или же правду говорит. Не до конца понимая, во что я вмешиваюсь и зачем мне это вообще надо, я без стука вошла в кабинет.  
Картина передо мной очень порадовала – я была права в своих догадках. Девушка сидела на кушетке, болтая ногами. Мужчина в белом халате стоял спиной к дверям, высматривая за окном что-то более интересное, чем интерьер комнаты.  
\- … понимаешь, что рано или поздно обман будет раскрыт, - продолжал говорить доктор, пока глаза девушки испугано округлились и уставились на меня.  
\- Так, значит, ты не беременна, - сказала я так громко, как позволяло состояние моего горла. Я вошла в кабинет и присела на ближайший стул. Кен Юн закрыл двери и остался стоять, не давая возможности кому-либо выйти или войти.  
\- Дядя, - залепетала девушка, театрально прикрывая рот рукой.  
\- Дядя, значит, – я окинула невысокого мужчину изучающим взглядом. Ничего примечательного: круглое лицо, маленькие очки, через которые на меня смотрела пара возмущенных глаз. Худой, даже слишком, для мужской фигуры: халат на нем висел как на вешалке.  
\- Вы кто? – возмущено спросил доктор Юн, как гласил его бейдж – Немедленно покиньте кабинет или я вызову охрану!  
\- Тогда позвоню прокурору, - я высокомерно посмотрела на мужчину – Я думаю, представителя закона очень заинтересует заговор с целью шантажа и вымогательства, - Я закинула ногу на ногу – Уверена, если проверить вашу деятельность, всплывет очень много интересного.   
Доктор Юн побледнел и осел на подоконник. Так-так-так, импровизация удалась. Видимо у того есть какие-то темные делишки. Какая удача. Мои губы растянулись в доброжелательной улыбке.  
\- Так что вам лучше сейчас сидеть и помалкивать, - я устремила свой взор на девушку.   
Та переводила взгляд то на меня, то на дядю, то на Кана у меня за спиной. Ее игривое настроение улетучилось, в глазах уже не плясали бесенята удовольствия. В помещении на минуту воцарилась тишина, которую нарушила вибрация мобильного Кан Кен Юна. Парень показал мне имя звонившего абонента. Оппа уже заждался. Да и Су должен быть где-то на подходе. Нужно быстро здесь заканчивать и уходить.  
\- А тебе, - обратилась я к девушке – даю этот день, чтобы рассказать Джун Су правду и тихо исчезнуть из его жизни.  
Я встала, поправила одежду и направилась к дверям.  
\- А если не скажу, то что? – а девочка поражает своей надменностью.  
\- Тогда, Хэ Ин, мы встретимся снова, - бросила я, не оборачиваясь, и вышла из кабинета.  
Наблюдать реакцию двух родственников, у меня не было времени. Спустившись на первый этаж, нашла оппу, который метал молнии, что его заставили ждать. Чон Мин вручил ключи от своей машины Кен Юну и велел возвращаться в клуб.  
\- Рассказывай, - потребовал оппа, как только оказались в салоне авто. И я рассказала. Брат вздохнул. – Вот, зачем тебе надо было лезть? Сам бы разобрался, не маленький.  
\- А тебе понравилось, если бы тобой вот так крутила какая-то стервоза? – я откинулась на спинку сидения и закрыла глаза. Видно температура значительно повысилась: меня клонило в сон, и начал бить озноб.  
\- Нет, - раздалось в ответ после минутного молчания.  
\- И вообще, если бы не температура и погода, я бы тебя не побеспокоила, - обиженно буркнула я себе под нос, погружаясь в дрему.  
\- Все равно неправильно вот так бесцеремонно влезать в жизнь другого человека, - донеслось до меня сквозь дымку дремоты.

Уже через неделю я скакала как кузнечик летом и радовалась приезду родителей на праздники. Мама стала лягушкой-путешественницей, выйдя замуж за Пэк Мина. Она была счастлива, а я была рада видеть ее улыбку. С самого утра мы втроем собрались в родительском доме, ожидая их приезда. Сидели мы в гостиной и говорили ни о чем. Обсуждали разные мелочи, чем займемся на Рождество, где отпразднуем Новый Год.  
Телевизор работал с выключенным звуком, но мне это не мешало бросать взгляды на экран. В основном моим вниманием владели братья. Давно мы не собирались вот так втроем, по-семейному. Я взяла леденец из вазы на журнальном столе и отправила его в рот. Я рассмеялась на очередную колкость Чон Мо в адрес Чан Мина, и взгляд мимолетом прошелся по экрану телевизора. И тут же вернулся. DBSK паясничали на развлекательном шоу. Все бы ничего, но они были не полным составом. Под ложечной засосало от неприятного предчувствия.  
Я неотрывно следила за тем, что происходит на экране, пока Чон Мин-оппа не отвлек меня, щелкая пальцами перед глазами. Когда ведущий задал вопрос, адресованный Джун Су и тот на него начал отвечать, моя челюсть повстречалась с полом, едва не роняя леденец.  
\- Что случилось на этот раз? – спросил Чон Мин, наблюдая мою реакцию.  
Я цокнула языком и, дождавшись рекламы, набрала Чан Мина, надеясь, что телефон при нем. Ответили мне не сразу, что в разы усилило волнение.  
\- Привет, Лана, - тихо ответил Макс. Видно где-то прятался, чтобы поговорить.  
\- Рассказывай, - сразу перешла я к делу.  
\- Что?  
\- Что случилось с Джун Су, и почему вместо него сейчас Джун Хо?


	9. Тайное и явное - часть 2

Чан Мин молчит то ли от сильного удивления, то ли от незнания что сказать. Сколько на рекламу выделили время? Минут пять? Надо поторопить макнэ, реагировать потом будет. Сейчас куда важнее узнать, что с Джун Су, ведь кроме этой пятерки больше никто не знает, что место Шии занял его брат-близнец.  
\- Чан Мин, время! – прошипела я в трубку, напоминая, что вот-вот реклама закончится, и его позовут назад.  
\- Позавчера он не пришел ночевать, - тихо затараторил парень - Весь следующий день мы пытались к нему дозвониться. Джун Хо удалось с ним поговорить. Су только сказал, что постарается вернуться, как только кое - что решит. Это все, что я знаю, – Мин, сделав паузу, шумно набрал воздух в легкие – Лана, я боюсь. У нас выступление в прямом эфире вечером.  
\- А у Джун Хо голос другой, - едва слышно сказала я сама себе. Но Шим услышал.  
\- Да. И танцы…  
\- Я поняла, - перебила я парня – Я догадываюсь где он может быть. Во сколько эфир?  
\- В семь нужно быть уже на телестудии.  
\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь привезти его.  
Я скинула звонок и рванула в гараж. Братья что-то кричали мне вслед, но я не могла разобрать слов. Сейчас нужно найти Джун Су во что бы то ни стало и привезти на телестудию. И все это нужно успеть за шесть часов. Я уже выезжала на улицу, когда мой мобильный зазвонил.  
\- И куда это ты сорвалась? – послышался в трубке гневный голос Чон Мина.  
\- Прости, оппа, но это срочно.  
\- Это я понял. Скажи хоть куда ты едешь?  
\- В Канвондо.  
\- И что ты забыла в другой провинции?! Черт возьми! Лана, возвращайся домой. Пусть эти дети сами решают свои проблемы, - оппа разозлился не на шутку. Я вздрогнула от металлических ноток в его голосе.  
\- Вернусь, надаешь мне подзатыльников, - буркнула я – А сейчас я за рулем.  
Я скинула вызов и кинула телефон на соседнее сидение. Аппарат снова зазвонил, но я решила не отвечать. У меня впереди напряженные несколько часов, и за это время нужно придумать, как найти Джун Су. Совсем не похоже на парня вот так плюнуть на все и смотаться, никому ничего не сказав. Он же должен понимать, что подводит остальных, и достанется не только ему, если кто-то заподозрит подмену. А те тоже хороши, ничего лучше не придумали, как попросить Джун Хо побыть временно Джун Су. Чья это была идея вообще? Я с этой пятеркой скоро стану седой.  
Удрученно вздохнув, я включила музыку, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от решения кого - нибудь прибить. И кто будет первой жертвой? Знаю. Сначала я найду эту дрянь и сниму с нее скальп. Видно она соизволила отстать от Кима, но не сказала ему правду, и тот до сих пор думает, что она беременна. А заботливый папочка не придумал ничего лучшего, как броситься на ее поиски.  
\- Боже мой, Су, - пробормотала я себе под нос, - это как же она тебе мозги-то запудрила, что ты так поступил?  
Я зло стукнула по рулю от бессилия. И почему эта девка так далеко живет? Когда я, ради интереса, наводила про нее справки, то выяснила, что Чхунчхон – ее родной город. Там до сих пор живут ее родители. И вполне логично для Су, искать девушку именно там. Хотя не факт. Но я очень надеялась, что это так. Звонить ему было бесполезно. Если парень не отвечает на звонки брата и одногруппников, то мои точно проигнорирует.  
Я выехала за черту города. Мда, дорога просто блеск. В буквальном смысле слова. Если в городе еще посыпали какой-то едкой смесью соли и еще чего-то, которая даже покрышки потихоньку разъедает, то трассу пока обошли стороной. По крайней мере, сегодня точно. Бормоча себе под нос ругательства, я начала сбавлять скорость – вылететь в канаву не охота. Надо было надеть на колеса цепи противоскольжения. Сейчас снег и грязь на асфальте подтаяли, но к вечеру снова возьмет мороз. Замечательная перспектива ехать по такой дороге, да еще и в темень.  
На очень пологом повороте машину немного занесло, но я справилась. Ругаясь, я скинула скорость почти до 60 км/ч. При таком раскладе дорога займет часа три. Телефон на соседнем сидении звонил с завидной периодичностью. Это раздражало еще больше. Хэндс фри я забыла дома, а останавливаться я не собираюсь. И так знаю, что звонит Чон Мин с целью образумить меня и вернуть в Сеул. Его нравоучения я выслушаю потом, а сейчас я найду Бога, ушедшего в самоволку. Как там Су называют фанаты? Ангелом? Так вот, найду и повыдергиваю перышки из его крылышек с садистской медлительностью. Ааащ!  
Подъехав к железнодорожному перекрестку, я остановилась перед шлагбаумом, перекрывшим дорогу. Двое людей в теплых фуфайках с яркими жилетками поверх готовились к проезду поезда. За это время я решила посмотреть, сколько же раз звонил оппа за это время. За последний час 49 пропущенных. Наверное, он сейчас злее черта. Я отослала смс Чан Мину с просьбой переслать мне номер Джун Су.   
«Постарайся придумать, как сорвать ваше выступление, если я не успею», - оправила я в ответ, когда номер Кима был сохранен в телефонной книжке. Уж лучше так, чем огребать по полной программе за такую аферу.  
Поезд проехал, железная палка, преграждающая дорогу, поднялась вверх, и я тронулась дальше. До Чхунчхона я добралась спустя два часа. Адреса точного я не знала, но помнила название района. Достав телефон набрала смс и отправила Джун Су. Надеюсь, сообщения он хоть читает.  
Не зная толком, где искать парня и, только сейчас поняв до конца, на что подписалась, я мысленно дала себе больного пинка. Как найти человека в большом для меня одной городе за ограниченное количество времени? Единственная надежда, что Джун Су ответит. Но ответ все не приходил… Наверное, не поверил, что это действительно я, так как подписалась своим полным именем. А может еще не прочитал. Неизвестность – это жестокое испытание ожиданием. А ждать я не умела.   
Выехав на одну из центральных улиц, начала искать место для парковки. Нужно подумать, что делать дальше. Не могу же я вот так вслепую тыкаться по незнакомому городу. Попробуем просто покататься. Время пока есть. А в панику удариться я всегда успею.  
Проехала чуть дальше по улице, я остановилась на перекрестке, осматриваясь вокруг в надежде заметить знакомую фигуру. В том, что я узнаю Кима, я не сомневалась. Меня всегда забавляло, как айдолы маскируются, а люди их не узнают. Ведь, никто не ожидает встретить знаменитость, просто идущую по улице, например, в магазин.  
На одном из домов я заприметила табличку с названием улицы. Мне оно показалось знакомым, поэтому, решив, что я на верном пути, включила поворот и выехала на проспект. Кажется, есть похожее название улицы в Сеуле. Может, поэтому показалось знакомым. Бесцельно проездив по городу часа два, я решила перекусить. Заприметив уютное на вид кафе, я припарковалась неподалеку. В небольшом помещении витали вкусные запахи, и мой желудок тут же требовательно дал о себе знать. Бардовые стены, темно-коричневая мебель, зеленые вазоны, поставленные то тут, то там и большие окна. Тишину в зале нарушало только позвякивание столовых предметов в процессе поедания блюд тех немногих посетителей, которые тут были, и их тихое обсуждение интересных тем.  
Я выбрала столик у окна, планируя совместить полезное с приятным – кушать и одновременно изучать улицу. Официант принес мне меню, и я бегло изучила его. Кухня тут была корейская, так что пришлось высматривать наименее острые блюда. Сделав заказ, я уставилась на прохожих за окном. Сгусток нейронов, отвечающих за мыслительный процесс, никак не хотел выдавать хоть какую-нибудь идею, как найти одного человека в этом городе. Полагаться сейчас на удачу все равно, что пытаться выиграть в лотерею, купив первый и последний раз билетик. Но… мое внимание привлекла мужская фигура с шапкой по самые глаза и намотанным на шее большим вязаным шарфом. Я, наверное, в прошлой жизни спасла страну.  
Джун Су зашел в кафе и сел за дальний стол у стены. Пока парень разматывался из своего теплого камуфляжа, я быстро преодолела расстояние и присела напротив него. Когда длинный шарф был побежден и откинут на соседний пустой стул, Джун Су поднял глаза и удивленно уставился на меня. Ну да, наглость – второе счастье, а внутри зарождалось чувство де жавю. Может песню об этом написать?  
Джун Су окинул меня недовольным изучающим взглядом. Он явно не планировал искать компанию на обед. Парень открыл, было, рот что-то сказать, но подошедший официант вынудил его отложить реплику на несколько минут. Он поприветствовал парня в их скромном заведении и поинтересовался, буду я обедать за этим столиком или вернусь за свой.  
\- За этим, - ответила я, и тут же последовала буря возмущения со стороны Су.  
\- Я вас не приглашал и не собираюсь обедать в вашем присутствии! Вы…  
\- Меня, - перебила я Кима – приглашать не надо, я сама прихожу. И не вежливо не отвечать на смс девушки, когда она предлагает встретиться, как она надеется, другу.  
Официант, то ли пошел за старшим, то ли просто решил подождать, пока мы решим наши разногласия по поводу столика, вежливо поклонившись, отошел.  
\- Я не отвечаю незнакомым номерам, - Су явно начинал выходить из себя.  
\- Ну да, знаю. А вообще, зачем тебе телефон? А? На звонки брата и одногруппников ты не отвечаешь, слинял в неизвестном направлении, подставив остальных. И да, - подтвердила я, видя, что до парня дошло, я знаю, кто он – маскировка твоя может и хорошая, но не для меня. Да и никто не подумает в тебе признать известного Шиа Джун Су, потому что он сейчас в прямом эфире вместе с остальными DBSK валяет дурака на каком-то шоу. Ведь, не может же человек быть в двух местах одновременно, верно? Хотя, это как посмотреть. Не у каждого же есть брат-близнец, который может его подметить в случае чего…  
Я замолчала, наблюдая за реакцией на мои слова. Если в начале речи Су начинал краснеть от злости, то к концу лицо парня побледнело, а челюсть медленно отъехала вниз. Видимо, когда он поддался влиянию эмоций, он не подумал о возможных последствиях. Не подумал, что будет с одногруппниками, которые за него переживают, и как их накажут за сумасбродство Кима. Директор не прощает даже болезни, это для него не уважительная причина, чтобы пропускать работу. Для этого человека вообще таких причин нет. Разве что, наверное, ты при смерти или уже умер. Видимо, поэтому меня так легко отпустили, заочно похоронив и благополучно забыв.  
\- Что ты сказала? – Джун Су смотрел на меня большими глазами.  
Официант, наверное, решив, что я смогла уговорить парня остаться за его столиком, рискнул подойти и поинтересоваться на счет заказа.  
\- Принесите тоже, что и мне, только вместо кофе – зеленый чай, - ответила я вместо Су.  
Парень снова откланялся, оставляя нас с Кимом наедине. Шиа оторопело смотрел на меня, ожидая ответ на свой вопрос, все еще переваривая мои слова. Я поставила локти на стол, сложила пальцы замком и положила на них подбородок. Мои губы растянулись в теплой улыбке.  
\- Джун Су, если ты не вернешься со мной, то пострадает много людей, и в первую очередь ты, твой брат и одногруппники.  
Парень, медленно приходя в себя от новости, неуверенно покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет? ДА, Джун Су. Большое и жирное «да».  
\- Мне нужно найти ее.  
\- Зачем тебе ее искать? Хорошо, - я печально вздохнула – назови причину. Хотя бы одну. И если она будет резонной, то я тебе помогу. Если нет, вытащу тебя отсюда за шкирку, поджопниками затолкаю в багажник и отвезу в Сеул.  
\- Я… она…   
\- Что? Так сильно ее любишь? – Су замотал головой – А что тогда? Хочешь вернуть ее, чтобы она тебе снова мозги пудрила?  
Парень посмотрел на меня непонимающим взглядом. Смутная догадка, что он не знает всей правды о девушке, только что подтвердилась. Я сложила руки на столе как прилежный школьник в первом классе и немного подалась вперед.  
\- Ты за ребенка переживаешь? – глаза Кима растеряно забегали, лицо начало то краснеть, то белеть. Мне показалось, он хочет сейчас сжаться до состояния маленького комочка и сделать так, чтобы его никто не трогал.   
– Подожди паниковать. Ты не все знаешь. Эта дрянь соизволила свалить, но правду тебе не сказала. Нет никакого ребенка. И никогда не было. Она водила тебя за нос с самого начала.  
На лице Джун Су отразилась целая гамма чувств: от растерянности и облегчения до злости и негодования. Несколько минут я молчала, давая парню время переварить информацию. Как раз принесли наш заказ. Официант расставил блюда на столе и, спросив нужно ли нам еще что-нибудь и получив отрицательный ответ, удалился. Парень все еще растеряно озирался, пытаясь поверить в такое разрешение ситуации, но, как я могла судить по его виду, это не очень-то удавалось. Я взяла палочки в руки и приступила к трапезе.  
\- Но… - в голосе Кима звучали нотки недоверия – Как же все анализы и УЗИ?  
\- Проще простого, - ответила я, прожевав, – Доктор, который ее «наблюдал», родной дядя этой… - я запнулась, подбирая цензурное слово - этой особы. Так что забудь ее как дурной сон, быстро ешь и едем в Сеул.  
Шиа откинулся на спинку стула и смерил меня изучающим взглядом. Он сложил руки на груди и недоверчиво прищурился.  
\- А кто ты… вы такая и откуда все это знаете? Может, это вы врете.  
Ох, пожалею я об этом. Может. Но сейчас нет времени придумать что-нибудь другое, а парня нужно убедить в правдивости своих слов. Я сокрушенно вздохнула и отложила палочки.  
\- Джун Су, представь меня блондинкой, - я руками указала длину волос по плечи - с челкой и с наивными светлыми глазами.  
Ким уставился на меня, как на ненормальную. Видя, что здесь воображение его подводит, я достала телефон и открыла папку с фотографиями. Передала мобильный собеседнику и продолжила есть, не забывая наблюдать за его реакцией. Джун Су листал фото, которые я загрузила специально на такие случаи в хронологическом порядке кардинальной смены моего имиджа. Остановившись на одной из них, парень переводил взгляд то на меня, то на экран телефона, видимо сравнивая изображение с оригиналом.  
\- А откуда мне знать, что это не фотошоп? – это он, только что таким дотошным стал?  
\- Лучше бы ты так проверял свою ненаглядную, - с сарказмом заметила я. Чудненько, последний туз из рукава достаю. Я отпила уже теплый кофе – Ладно. Сам напросился. Помню Чан Мин за тобой по всей общаге бегал, и просил примерить платье, и сделать тебе прическу, как маленькой принцессе. Ючон помог тебя поймать и приодеть. Потом ты дулся на них где-то неделю, пока я вас не помирила. Потом Дже ударила моча в голову и…  
\- Ладно, я верю! – перебил меня Су, с опаской осматриваясь, никто случайно не услышал ли. Я не удержала смешок. Глаза парня налились вселенской грустью, и он уставился на тарелку с едой – Так, значит, Хэ Ин все это время лгала.  
\- Уже вжился в роль отца? – я улыбнулась – Ты будешь хорошим отцом, но точно не в ближайшее время. А сейчас доедай, и выезжаем. Дорога ужасная, надеюсь, трассу уже посыпали, а то сплошное стекло.  
Спустя полчаса мы уже на пути в Сеул. Снег перестал сыпать с неба, словно его кто-то наверху лопатами скидывает с облаков, но солнце так и не показалось. В запасе оставалось четыре часа, чтобы добраться до места назначения и произвести незаметно обмен близнецов. Чувство, словно снимаюсь в дешевом шпионском фильме. Но самое главное, Су нашелся и едет со мной обратно.  
Уже начало темнеть. Мы ехали молча, каждый думал о своем. Тихая музыка, раздающаяся из динамиков, переплеталась со звуками мотора проезжающих мимо машин по встречке, и громкое шуршание покрышек от посыпанной дороги, разбавляли тишину. Джун Су недовольно фыркнул своим мыслям, я улыбнулась.  
\- То-то же, - нарушила я молчание, догадываясь, о чем тот думает. Парень покосился на меня – Знаешь, по дороге в Чхунчхон у меня было огромное желание тебя прибить.  
\- И почему не прибила?  
\- Решила, что твое самоедство справится куда лучше меня, - я хихикнула.  
\- Не вижу ничего смешного, - Ким обижено надул пухлые губы.  
\- Тебе бы лучше придумать, как перед парнями извиниться и объяснить свою выходку.  
Су тяжело вздохнул и закрыли лицо ладонями.  
\- Даже если и расскажу им все, легче не станет, - обреченность в голосе Кима стерла мою улыбку.  
\- Ты вообще никому об этом не говорил? – Су отрицательно покачал головой.  
Мои тараканы, отвечающие за чутье, бегали дурнями у меня в голове с факелами в руках, запихивая горящие палки своим сородичам, заведующим мышлением, в пятую точку. Острое ощущение, что это имеет непосредственное отношение к тому, что произошло со мной и Дже, зарождало уже хорошо известное плохое предчувствие. И снова я что-то упускаю. Я чего-то не знаю. И это незнание сильно мешает сложить все пазлы в одну картину.  
Зачем? Этот вопрос не давал мне покоя с тех пор, как я поговорила с Хичолем на эту тему. Он натолкнула меня на некоторые соображения. Я поняла, что здесь много большее, чем каприз мелочного человека разлучить двух влюбленных. Если директор хотел нашего расставания, то мог бы просто забить графики так, чтобы мы совсем не виделись. Так зачем идти на такие меры и заморачиваться из-за отношений, которые, скорее всего, сами бы себя исчерпали из-за банальной нехватки времени на встречи?   
\- Джун Су… - в ответ раздалось неопределенное мычание - Никому не говори об этом.  
\- А? – парень посмотрел на меня, не совсем понимая, чего я от него хочу.  
\- Никому не говори про девушку, зачем ты ездил в Чхунчхон и про меня тоже ни слова. Никому, особенно в СМ.  
\- Я врать не собираюсь, - Джун Су продолжал сверлись меня своими карими глазами.  
\- Тебе не нужно лгать. Когда вернешься, скажешь, тебе очень жаль, что так получилось. Это не касается группы, проблема уже решена и больше этого не повторится. Просто поверь мне, Су. Так будет лучше.  
\- Лучше?  
\- Да. Пока об этом знаем только ты и я, все будет относительно хорошо.  
Ким взъерошил свои волосы, почесал затылок.  
\- Теперь я ничего не понимаю. Ты можешь объяснить, что происходит?  
Я с минут десять обдумывала, стоит ли рассказывать Джун Су то, что знаю я. С одной стороны незнание его защищает, но так Ким Ен Мин может манипулировать парнем как хочет. С другой – знание тоже может его защитить, даст Су смутное представление в чем он собственно увяз по самые уши и поможет какие-то ситуации обыгрывать с максимальной выгодой для него. Перевес ощутимый. Я вздохнула. Дорога длинная, и теперь есть о чем побеседовать.

 

Вечерний Сеул порадовал количеством пробок, которые мне каким-то чудом удавалось объезжать. В одну, правда, я попала, но она быстро рассосалась. Стоя на светофоре за квартал от телестудии, я набрала Шима и сообщила, что мы на подъезде. Мелкий почти заверещал в трубку от радости, что хен нашелся и обещал меня при встрече расцеловать во все места. Я смутно представляла себе, как это будет выглядеть, но весело мне от этого не стало.  
Едва я припарковалась у черного входа неприметного здания телестудии, к машине подошли двое парней – Чан Мин и Джун Хо. Как только Су вышел из машины, тут же получил подзатыльник от старшего, а в следующее мгновение был заключен в объятия брата.  
\- Больше так никогда не делай. Понял? – услышала я голос Кима старшего. В его голосе было и облегчение, что с братом все в порядке, и злость на того, что так безрассудно поступил.  
Макс подскочил ко мне и стиснул в кольце своих сильных рук. Это тот случай, когда сила есть, ума не надо. От таких объятий мои ребра заныли от боли, и я пискнула, что не могу дышать.  
\- Ой, - спохватился парень – Прости.  
\- Кости целы и на том спасибо, - съязвила я после показного глубокого вдоха.  
\- Ты просто наш личный Ангел-Хранитель! – промурлыкал макнэ, снова прижимая меня к себе.  
\- Ну, все, хватит этих телячьих нежностей, - пробурчала я, отпихивая парня от себя, ставшего слишком любвеобильным – Дурной пример – заразителен.  
\- Это он только с тобой так, - хихикнул Су – С стальными он так не церемонится, а сразу стебется.  
Я театрально закатила глаза и покачала головой, мол, кто бы сомневался. Впереди еще разбор полетов для Шии и, думаю, летать он будет, только по полу, когда до него доберутся старшие.  
\- Так все, вы оба марш готовиться к выступлению, а я отвезу Джун Хо.  
Я попрощалась с Мином, обменялась многозначительным красноречивым взглядом с Джун Су и кивнула Джун Хо, чтобы тот садился в машину. Как только парни скрылись за тяжелой на вид металлической дверью, я завела мотор и выехала на улицу.  
\- Спасибо, - прошелестел низкий голос Джун Хо.  
\- Не за что, - ответила я, озираясь по сторонам, выезжая на одну из главных магистралей города.  
\- Нет, правда, - парень всем своим видом излучал благодарность. Разве что не лез обниматься как Чан Мин – спасибо.  
\- Мне просто повезло, - как ни крути, а это правда. Это была невероятная удача столкнуться с Джун Су в незнакомом городе в случайно выбранном кафе.  
Мой телефон издал жалобный писк, возвещая о том, что заряд батареи закончился и аппарат отключается. Приеду домой, позвоню маме, чтобы не волновалась. А братьям я позвоню завтра, а то сил уже нет на нравоучения. Не то, что Чон Мин не прав, просто… просто мое отношение к DBSK тяжело объяснить словами. Чон Мо, может, еще и поймет, сам же в группе состоит. Ну или в том, что от нее осталось.

_**  
Сеул. Городская больница. 2014 год.**  
Голос Юнхо к концу очередной записи почти перестал выдавать звуки нормальной громкости, постепенно сходя на нет. Дочитав последнее предложение, Пак и Чон уставились на младших, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Чан Мин же в свою очередь сверлил взглядом Джун Су. Макнэ так и не выпытал причины побега старшего в тот раз. Шиа упорно молчал, только становясь грустным, а позже раздражительным, и уходил от любых разговоров на эту тему. Парни хорошо помнили, как отругали Су за эту выходку. Ким до сих пор сохранял в памяти тот разговор. Он даже мог сейчас процитировать слова одногруппников, сказанные в тот вечер. В тот раз Дже Джун разозлился не на шутку и тогда идея сказать, что именно Света привезла его в Сеул, показалась парню очень хорошей. Но как только слова слетели с его языка, тут же пожалел.  
Чан Мин мысленно побил старшего за такую оплошность, наблюдая, как Хиро поменялся в лице. Макнэ приготовился к взрыву, равному в несколько сот тон тротила, но ничего не произошло. Шим понял, что для Дже это было что-то с родни сорванных подсохших корочек на ране, под которыми образуются шрамы. Но рубцы еще не полностью зажили и вот теперь снова грозились открыться. После этого Енун не разговаривал с Джун Су, если этого не требовала работа.  
Парней тогда еле удалось помирить. Дже Джун просто завидовал младшему, что именно он встретился со Светланой. Потом это перешло в злость, причем на всех и всё, только рефлекторно получалось эти эмоции вымещать на Су.   
Джун Су потупил взгляд в пол. Тогда парню было ужасно стыдно, что так их подвел и едва не втянул группу в скандал. А сейчас осталось сожаление и чувство вины, которое не давало забыть ни на минуту о проступке. С тех пор, что бы ни случилось, DBSK были всегда на первом месте. Он помнил слова Ланы, сказанные тогда в машине. Он пытался как-то оправдаться перед ней, сам не понимая зачем. Девушка просто улыбнулась искренней улыбкой и произнесла: «В жизни бывают моменты, когда человек лишь на один миг перестает быть собой. В этот момент он совершает несвойственные ему поступки. Но вся соль в том, что исправить уже ничего нельзя. Невозможно вернуть сказанное слово, отменить или переделать совершенное действие. Именно так совершаются ошибки. И не важно чья это вина. Теперь самое главное справиться с последствиями».  
\- Я… мне… - Ким подыскивал нужные слова, но даже сейчас они никак не шли на ум.  
\- Если ты про свой вояж в Чхунчхон, то не нужно, - перебил его Юнхо – Это история давняя, и мы давно простили. Но, ВАШУ МАТЬ, ВЫ ОБА ЗНАЛИ, КТО ТАКАЯ ЛАНА, И МОЛЧАЛИ! - Чон начал недовольно шипеть, чтобы не сорваться на крик, и толкнул макнэ локтем в ребра. В ответ послышалось жалобное «Ай» и сопение – А ты почему гаденыш молчал?  
Юнхо и Ючон с возмущением смотрели на младших.  
\- Как вы не могли нам сказать? – поддакнул Пак.  
\- Хен, - Чан Мин виновато закусил нижнюю губу – Я боюсь Лану больше, чем тебя, знаешь ли. И не надо на меня так смотреть! Она Кюхена в Китай отправила, только потому, что ее раздражал. А как она шутит над Хичолем и при этом, заметь, он ей это позволяет! Да! А что она сделала с директором!?  
Чан Мин осекся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Трое старших смерили взглядом Шима.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что то, что произошло с Ким Ен Мином – это ее рук дело? – Юно ошеломленно посмотрел на младшего. Тот закивал в ответ, ничего не говоря. Раздался звук легкого подзатыльника и макнэ возмущенно заворчал – Сколько раз говорить, мелкий, что скрывать что-то от своего лидера нехорошо.  
\- Я вообще-то тут больной, - обиделся Чан Мин, изображая на лице вселенскую печаль и недовольство. Это заставило старших улыбнуться.  
\- Интересно, есть уже какие-то новости? Пойду, узнаю, - Джун Су встал, готовый выполнить свое намерение.  
\- Если бы были новости, Тхэ Ри уже сообщила бы, - покачал головой Юно – Лучше останься здесь. Все равно мы ничем не можем помочь, только ждать. А толпиться в коридоре нет смысла.  
Подумав с минуту, Ким кивнул в знак согласия и плюхнулся на стул. Чон перевернул страницу и принялся читать дальше._

 

***

DanceToo в этом году проходили в Амстердаме. Администрация конкурса объявила о снятии ограничений, как географических, так и национальных. Проще говоря, принять участие мог кто хочет. В связи с этим некоторые предписания и нормативы поменяются. Было введено новое правило об обязательном отборочном туре. Его имели право не проходить лишь первая сотня конкурсантов, которые уже доказали свое мастерство и даже не танцору понятно, что они профи.  
В этом году DanceToo пройдет в последний раз, как европейский конкурс танца. Меня это более чем устраивало – наконец-то, не буду зависеть от французского гражданства. Не то, что я собираюсь отказываться от него, но разрываться на две страны с таким графиком – выше моих сил. В последний раз я выступаю под началом Жана. Мы выкладываемся на все двести и занимаем пятое место.   
В этом году я решила попробовать свои силы в качестве соло - танцора. Я подумала, что уже достаточно в хорошей форме для перехода на следующий этап своей карьеры. Я не долго думала в какой категории буду танцевать – хип-хоп я любила больше всего. К моему большому удивлению, я заняла второе место, уступив шведке Лоре Бёдри.  
Пребывая в приятном шоке, я отправилась гулять по городу с французами. Мы решили пройтись по самым интересным местам для туристов, так как времени разгуливать особо не было – у каждого свой график, который, увы, не резиновый. Мне еще предстояло возвращение в Корею. Ен Сэн написал, что они записывают новый альбом, а сейчас выбирают для него песни. Релиз планируется на весну. Точную дату решат, когда запишут все композиции. Значит, в феврале могу позволить себе небольшой отпуск.  
Прогуливаясь по пешеходной аллее, расчищенной от снега, мы озирались вокруг, стараясь рассмотреть как можно больше. В противоположном конце улицы небольшая группа людей что-то оживленно обсуждала. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказались танцоры, участвующие в DanceToo. Лору Бёрди, Эмму Тёрнер и Александру Гомез я узнала стразу. У остальных были смутно знакомые лица. Слово за слово и мы разговорились. Оккупировав ближайшее кафе, мы разговаривали о непосильном труде танцоров и о пользе, которую он приносит. Шведка призналась, что хочет собрать группу, в которую будут входить только лучшие по итогам конкурса.  
Улучшив момент, она шепнула мне, что хотела бы видеть меня в составе своей команды. Мы договорились встретиться позже, и девушка расскажет мне подробности. Как оказалось – это очень напоминало проектную группу, которая будет иметь контракт с компанией. Договор и график будут составлены таким образом, что на индивидуальную деятельность танцора это особо влиять не будет. Это было очень удобно для меня. Имея контракт с DSP, к слову он не был эксклюзивным, как и все договора, которые я подписывала, я могу еще и принимать участие в различных проектах в Европе. Меня это заинтересовало.  
В состав группы будут входить восемь человек – танцоры разных стилей и школ. В этом и будет изюминка. Ведь, пока, неизвестно как станцуются, например, чемпионы по хип-хопу и по спортивным танцам, будет много экспериментов. Мы со шведкой обменялись контактными данными и разъехались каждая в свою страну.

Звонок от Ю Ен Джина меня очень удивил. Как оказалось, композитору понравилось со мной работать, что меня очень порадовало. Не каждый же день получаешь приглашение поработать с такими выдающимися авторами. Ему нужно было написать несколько синглов для SuJu и Shinee. Как только он произнес названия групп, я тут же согласилась. Прощай отпуск.  
Через два дня по моему возвращению в Корею, я и Ю оккупировали студию СМ. Первыми на очереди были Джуниоры. Их альбом планировали выпустить весной, и нужно было поторопиться. Пока добиралась до студии, в коридоре встретилась с БоА. Певица с кем-то разговаривала по телефону. Она подождала, пока я отойду достаточно далеко, и продолжила разговор. Но все же кое-что мне удалось расслышать.  
Чан Мин часто у меня пересиживал визиты БоА в общагу. Так что я была в курсе всех последних сплетен в СМ. А в последние месяцы и Джун Су часто звонил. Они с Дже серьезно поругались из-за выходки младшего и теперь не разговаривают друг с другом. Я догадывалась, что Су будет несладко, но не предполагала, что все будет настолько масштабным. Об их ссоре уже начали ходить слухи, которые, понятно, все отрицали. Чан Мин рассказывал о попытках помирить этих двух упертых осликов и если Джун Су первое время еще как-то из-за чувства вины старался наладить контакт, то ответные реплики Дже на эти попытки пресекли на корню желание младшего мириться по собственной воле. Я знаю, Хиро может бить словами очень метко, если в этом есть надобность.   
Я бросила на БоА беглый взгляд и вошла в студию. Плотно прикрыв за собой двери, я заметила сонбэннима за пультом в наушниках. Певица в коридоре не шла у меня из головы. Она меня раздражала одним своим существованием. В ней было все не так: голос, повадки, манера говорить, двигаться. Докатилась, я ревную того, кого даже своим назвать больше не могу. Дже сейчас встречается с ней, а я… ну я тоже на свидания хожу, когда Тхэ Ри меня вытащит. Вообще, терпеть не могу свидания вслепую. То ли у меня вкус извращенный, то ли мне одни мудаки попадаются. Ощущение, словно я заменила водкой кустарного производства первоклассный виски многолетней выдержки – эффект тот же, а вот ощущения не те.  
Я поздоровалась с Ен Джином и присела на стул рядом. Он попросил подождать, пока закончит обрабатывать песню, я кивнула. Судя по всему, работы оставалось где-то на час. Удобно устроившись на диване у дальней стены, я достала блокнот и ручку. И почему я не могу выпроводить БоА из своей головы?   
Я начала писать все, что думала в этот момент и слова как-то сами выстраивались в строчки, иногда без рифмы. Когда вся страница была исписана, я перечитала слова и поняла, что здесь слишком всего намешано. Это можно разделить как минимум на три песни. Вырвав лист, я принялась писать куплет заново. Я даже не заметила, когда Ю подсел ко мне. Я настолько ушла в лирику, что голос композитора меня напугал.  
\- Ого! Я смотрю, кого-то сегодня расперло от вдохновения, - улыбнулся сонбэнним, читая мои записки.  
\- Бумага все стерпит, - я откинулась на спинку дивана и бросила взгляд на часы, висевшие на противоположной стене. Мои глаза округлились: - Это я здесь уже четыре часа?  
Ен Джин посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Хорошо быть композитором – не нужно тратиться на психологов, – Мужчина кивнул на листы – Только это нужно будет немного подправить.  
\- Ну, куда уж без этого?  
Мы просидели в студии до глубокой ночи и были жутко уставшими. Ближе к вечеру нас навестила миссис Ю под предлогом принести ужин мужу, раз он так задерживается. Я догадывалась, что жена композитора была в курсе, что сейчас ее муж работает с молодой девушкой и понятно ее это не могло не беспокоить. Особенно, после звонка мужа, что он задержится на работе. Она просто сидела на диване и наблюдала за нами. А мы, поглощенные работой, почти не обращали внимание на зрителя.  
Когда мы закончили работу, было уже за полночь. На сегодня успели согласовать только текст и кое что из музыки. На завтра оставалось остальное, и с таким вдохновением мы надеялись закончить и послезавтра записать демо.

 

 **Общага Super Junior**  
Хичоль устало ввалился в прихожую общаги. Нет, все-таки это была плохая идея переночевать здесь. Нужно было ехать на свою квартиру. Там сейчас тишина - именно то, что в данный момент так нужно. А здесь царит вечный бедлам и хаос.   
Ким скинул обувь и прошел в гостиную, где Рыбные устроили драку на подушках, вовлекая в это Реука и Кибома. Ын Хек поймав момент, когда противник отвлекся, замахнулся своим орудием, целясь в плечо. Удар получился бы отменным, если бы Ли не зацепил люстру. Осветительный прибор ударился о потолок плафоном, издавая звонкий звук, и зашатался на шнуре проводки из стороны в сторону. Все взоры устремились на светильник, который к огромному счастью Хек Дже не разбился. Хичоль покачал головой и улыбнулся. Взрослые люди, а детство до сих пор в пятой точке играет.  
Вечный макнэ айкнул и потер макушку, принявшись что-то искать на полу.  
\- Ты чего Ре? – спросил Ли – Я задел тебя?  
Парень отрицательно замотал головой.  
\- Нет, это стукнуло меня только что, - ответил младший, доставая из-под журнального стола что-то маленькое и черное – Это еще что?  
Реук на ладони разглядывал что-то, что на вид напоминало какой-то чип, но не мог сказать с уверенностью. Надо спросить у Кю, он разбирается в таких вещах. Все рассматривали вещь на ладони парня. Даже Хичоль заинтересовался. Старший подошел и, взяв чип, начал вертеть, разглядывая со всех сторон. Это смутно что-то напоминало, но уставший мозг отказывался сейчас выдавать ответ.  
\- Кюхен-а! – позвал Хи. Он был уверен, что макнэ сейчас дома и еще не спит – Иди сюда на минуту!  
Через минуту, после тихих ругательств и шарканья по коридору, в гостиной появился недовольный Чо. Младший редко отказывал Рэлле в просьбах. Парень надеялся, что действительно что-то важное, поскольку старший иногда звал его, как он считал, по мелочам.  
\- Что, хен?  
\- Ты знаешь что это?  
Кюхен подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть то, что хотел ему показать Ким. Бросив беглый взгляд, немного прищурившись для визуального эффекта, парень совершенно обыденным тоном объявил:  
\- Так это жучок. Наверное, кто-то из хенов со съемок принес. Если это все, то я пойду.  
Макнэ не дожидаясь ответа от старшего ушел в свою комнату. Четверо нарушителей тишины в поздний час, потеряв интерес к вещи, решили все-таки пойти по койкам. Попрощавшись с хеном, пошаркали на второй этаж, где располагались их комнаты.  
В голове Хичоля раздается щелчок, очень напоминающий переключение тумблеров. Парень срывается на кухню, набирает в стакан воды и бросает в жидкость жучок. Усталость как рукой сняло. Теперь все стало на свои места. Ким вытащил из кармана брюк телефон и нашел номер в телефонной книге.  
\- Дже Джун, нужно срочно встретиться. У меня есть ответ на вопрос.


	10. Привет из прошлого

**Мне не нужны люди, которые хотят танцевать, мне нужны те, кто не танцевать не может. (Джордж Баланчин)**

\- Оппа, нет! – я вцепилась в брата крепкой хваткой – Не пущу!  
\- Лана, ну хватит, - ЧонМин с улыбкой на лице пытался отлепить меня от себя – Я же в армию ухожу, а не на другую планету отправляюсь.  
\- Два года – это долго! Кто же мне мозги вправлять будет?  
\- Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе их вправляли, значит, ты не так безнадежна, какой кажешься, - засмеялся парень.  
\- Очень смешно. Ладно, а если серьезно, что с клубом, а с ресторанами? Оставишь на ДонГуна?  
\- На тебя. А ДонГун будет тебе помогать.  
\- Оппа, ты захотел стать банкротом? Я же совсем в этом не разбираюсь, - мои глаза сейчас должно быть напоминали два блюдца. Я ничего не понимала в ресторанном бизнесе и управлении клубом. Братишка явно ударился где-то по дороге головой.  
ЧонМин, наконец, отцепил меня от себя и усадил на диван. Мы сидели в его кабинете, в Prime. Когда пришел ДонГун, он подробно объяснил кто и что будет делать. Я хорошо общаюсь с большинством знаменитостей Кореи, а Ли отлично знает менеджмент, поэтому будем работать вместе, пока оппа не вернется. Учитывая мой график, большая часть будет на менеджере.  
Покончив с делами, мы поехали к родителям. Мама хотела со мной о чем-то поговорить, а оппа уже давно не виделся с отцом, и еще ЧонМину нужно было рассказать о повестке. Папа ожидал таких новостей, поэтому не сильно удивился. А мама обреченно вздыхала, наверное, приравнивая украинскую армию и корейскую. Хоть их отношения и были сначала прохладными, но со временем мы стали дружной семьей.  
Позже, мы с мамой перешли в кабинет отца. Это значит, что разговор предстоит серьезный и не на очень приятную тему. Мама прошла к столу и достала из его недр какой-то журнал, обошла мебель и присела на мягкий стул. Я расположилась напротив. На обложке глянцевого издания, протянутого мне, красовалась молодая девушка лет семнадцати. Длинные волнистые светлые волосы, тонкие брови, прямой аккуратный носик, соблазнительные губы, зеленые глаза.  
Я взяла журнал в руки и вопросительно посмотрела на маму. Она нервничала. Она всегда теребила бижутерию, когда сильно переживала. Эта привычка мне досталась от нее.  
\- Светочка, я тебе должна кое-что рассказать. Я долго не решалась на это, но я подумала, что будет лучше, если ты узнаешь от меня.  
\- А что случилось?  
\- Это имеет отношение к твоему родному отцу.  
\- Мам, не надо…  
\- Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, - перебила меня мама. Я кивнула и приготовилась слушать – Олег… он… я его очень любила, но многочисленные измены меня очень злили. Я долго не решалась уйти от него из-за тебя. Ты его так любила. Но когда я узнала, что у него есть еще один ребенок от другой женщины, у меня словно отобрали весь воздух для дыхания. Это было последней каплей. Когда я боролась за твою опеку, ты, ведь, помнишь, как тяжело это было? Так вот, когда я захотела забрать тебя к себе в Корею, Олег назло мне не захотел подписывать документы. Мне понадобилось много сил и времени, чтобы убедить его. Ключевым моментом было то, что ты хотела остаться со мной. Тогда у него были финансовые проблемы и на работе у него что-то не ладилось...  
Мама всхлипнула. Я взяла ее руки в свои. Ей тяжело давался этот разговор. Непрошеная слеза скатилась по щеке, и мама стерла ее тыльной стороной ладони. Это было тяжелое время, и я старалась вспоминать о нем как можно реже.  
\- И ты заплатила ему, - закончила я за маму – Я догадывалась.  
Положив журнал на стол, я обняла родимую и громко чмокнула ее в щечку.  
\- Не нужно, мам. Не плачь больше из-за него. Этого человека уже давно нет в нашей жизни, и он не стоит твоих слез, - я вернулась на стул, взяла глянец и равнодушно спросила: – А это тот ребенок?  
\- Да. Она дебютировала в прошлом году. Он всегда хотел сделать певицу из своей дочери.  
\- Ну да, со мной не получилось, так нашел мне замену, - Я хмыкнула и небрежно кинула журнал в мусорную корзину – Мне это не интересно.  
\- Он хочет с тобой встретиться.  
\- Зато я не хочу.  
\- Света…  
\- Мама, - перебила я - я не собираюсь ехать к нему.  
\- Он приедет в Сеул.  
\- Не важно. Я не горю желанием его видеть. Как у него складно получается – вспоминает обо мне, когда это удобно ему. А где он был, когда я от рака умирала? Он даже вшивую открытку не прислал, хотя я уверена, ты ему сказала. И не позвонил, сообщение не написал. Что он делал, когда я так нуждалась в отцовской поддержке? Учил пению свою новую любимую дочурку? Ну, так вот пусть и дальше ее опекает и не вспоминает обо мне, как успешно это делал последние шесть лет. Так ему можешь и передать.  
Мама сквозь слезы смотрела на меня. Ее взгляд говорил, что она не ожидала от меня такого ответа, помня, как я любила отца. Я тосковала по нему первое время и после нескольких неудачных попыток связаться, поняла, что меня бросили. Моему разочарованию не было предела. И теперь этот человек просится назад в мою жизнь. Я эти двери наглухо заколотила и в ближайшее время открывать не собираюсь.  
\- Светочка, ты не пожалеешь об этом решении?  
\- Время показало, кто действительно дорожит мной, заботиться обо мне. И, увы, он не один из них.  
Мама кивнула. Она всегда меня понимала и принимала мои решения, даже если была с ними не согласна. Мы вернулись в гостиную, где как раз ЧонМин и папа обсуждали вечеринку в честь оппы, по случаю его ухода в армию. Судя по тому, что они запланировали – это будут шикарные проводы.

 

***  
\- М-да, - многозначительно протянула я, открыв свой холодильник.  
В дверном проеме, ведущем в небольшой коридор, показалась голова Шима. Парень взволнованно наблюдал за тем, как я провожу ревизию своих продуктов и составляю список. Он смотрел на меня как нашкодивший кот, не осмеливаясь подойти ближе. Нет, я не против любви Мина к моему холодильнику, вернее к его содержимому. Мне даже льстит, что этому вечно голодному макнэ нравится моя стряпня. Это обнадеживает, что я все-таки умею хорошо готовить.  
\- У нормальных людей мышь вешается в холодильнике, а у меня она его опустошает, - сказала я, косясь на парня. Мин виновато опустил глаза и закусил губу, а я не смогла сдержать улыбки – Так-с, на сегодня еще хватит, а вот завтра придется топать в магазин. С меня – ужин, с тебя – сплетни. Идет?  
Парень согласно закивал и, ослепительно улыбнувшись, вышел из-за косяка, за которым все это время скрывался. Мин присел на высокий табурет и принялся перемывать косточки всем нашим знакомым из СМ. Когда ужин был почти готов, пришел ДжунСу. Он принес десерт и бутылку вина. В этот вечер было много смеха, приколов, шуток. Я рассказала, как измываюсь над лидером SS501, а парни вытирали пол, покатываясь от смеха.  
\- ХенДжун в принципе не плохой парень, - сказал Су, немного успокоившись – Мне он понравился.  
\- Ага, - согласилась я, - когда меня рядом нет.  
\- Я думаю, ты ему нравишься, - констатировал Мин.  
\- Да он же меня терпеть не может, – Меня тоже посещала эта мысль. Но показалась абсурдной, поэтому я сразу откинула этот вариант. Ну, в самом деле, какому парню понравится девушка, которая постоянно унизительно над ним шутит?  
\- Говорю тебе, - настаивал на своем макнэ – Мы как-то пили вместе, и он говорил в основном о тебе.  
\- А Мин прав, - согласился Су – Из того, что помню, в тот вечер он рассказывал о девушке из подтанцовки, которая его донимает.  
Я смерила обоих парней задумчивым взглядом. Может и правда. Эти двое редко в чем-то соглашались.  
\- Это может быть и Кам ДоРа. Она за ним хвостиком бегает с тех пор, как танцует с ними, - отмахнулась я.  
\- Нет, - ДжунСу замотал головой – Он точно упоминал твое имя.  
\- Да, - поддакнул мышонок, - я точно помню, он сказал, что девушку зовут Лана.  
\- Вот, значит как, - я откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди – А я думала, у меня глюки.  
Это плохо. Это очень плохо. Но для начала нужно проверить эту догадку. Хотя, если подумать, то это может быть правдой. Ким ХенДжун всегда старается достать меня, но не заходит дальше привлечения внимания к своей персоне. Он затевает спор, заранее зная, что проиграет и будет осмеян на глазах у одногруппников и танцоров. Парень - точно мазохист.  
Но, если учитывать обстоятельства, то ведет он себя как школьник, который дергает понравившуюся ему девочку за косички. Рида сам себя загнал в этот тупик и теперь не знает, как из него выйти. Ведь, если он подойдет ко мне и в лоб скажет, что я ему нравлюсь, я подумаю, что это очередной розыгрыш и снова опущу его ниже плинтуса. Вот и приходится ему довольствоваться теми крупицами внимания, которое я ему уделяю, когда он выведет меня из себя. С этой точки зрения, все логично.  
\- Ау! – Мин помахал ладонью перед моим лицом, возвращая меня в реальность – Земля вызывает Лану.  
\- А? Что? Я задумалась, – Парни хихикнули – Это не смешно. И если с этим ничего не делать, то будет еще печальней, потому что ХенДжуну ничего не светит. Кстати, я переезжаю.  
\- А? Что? Куда? Зачем? Когда? – ЧанМин удивленно смотрел на меня, засыпая вопросами, на что ДжунСу рассмеялся.  
\- Не бойся, далеко мой холодильник не уезжает, - засмеялась я – Я купила квартиру в другом районе и сейчас там заканчиваю ремонт. Как перееду, скину вам адрес.  
\- А дом продашь?  
\- Нет. Я хочу сделать капитальный ремонт.  
\- Ну, могла бы и снять, зачем покупать, если на время? – ДжунСу озадаченно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Не люблю я быть квартирантом. А мое – это мое, и что захочу потом, то и сделаю с этой жилплощадью.  
Мы посидели еще немного, пока не позвонил обеспокоенный Юнхо и не поинтересовался, где младших черти носят. Лидер настойчиво попросил их как можно быстрее вернуться в общагу. Голос у него был взволнованный. Наверное, что-то случилось. Парни поспешили домой. Мы договорились позже созвониться. Как только двери за ребятами закрылись, меня охватило неприятное волнение.

 

Звонок от Хичоля, последующая встреча и разговор выбили меня из колеи. Он рассказал мне о случае в общаге SuJu и результате разговора с ДжеДжуном. Я минут десять сидела в шоке. Когда Донги обыскали свою общагу, то нашли жучки и камеры в каждой комнате. Когда Хи разобрал свой телефон, то наткнулся на еще один неприятный сюрприз. Ребята доверяли свои телефоны только менеджерам во время выступления или интервью. И чем глубже они копали, тем хуже складывалась картина. Оказалось, что их жизни были под строгим наблюдением и контролем. Они все жили под колпаком директора. От этого стало до тошноты скверно на душе.  
\- Теперь понятно, как кампания выигрывала иски каждый раз, когда донсены пытались в суде доказать свою правоту, - парень стукнул кулаком по столу от чего чашка с недопитым кофе подскочила.  
Такого злого Хичоля я еще не видела. Он и в хорошем настроении был не подарком для окружающих, а в гневе парень способен на все. Но проблема была в том, что если он начнет действовать, то пострадают и ребята.  
\- Что будете делать?  
\- Не знаю. Уйти мы не можем, и работать в таких условиях тоже.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, Хи. Это скверно закончится.  
\- Да, для Ким ЕнМина.  
\- Хи, не торопись. Он знает, что вы нашли жучки. Некоторое время он ничего предпринимать не будет. Теперь мы знаем чего от него ожидать, и это можно использовать в своих целях. А устроить скандал ты всегда успеешь.  
\- Лана…  
\- Ты представляешь, сколько грязи выльется на всех вас, если это всплывет? Это нельзя обнародовать. Нужно постараться справиться своими силами. Тем более, из-за исков парней, и так уже полно слухов.  
Хичоль задумался. С минуту он теребил кончики своих волос и покусывал губы.  
\- Он будет рассчитывать на наше молчание.  
\- Это единственное, на что он может рассчитывать. Для начала нужно выяснить, кто именно из стаффа предан директору. Это даст, пусть и небольшое, но все же преимущество. Этих людей можно будет использовать.  
Рэлла несколько минут молчал, обдумывая что-то, щелкая зажигалкой, открывая и закрывая ее. Мне даже нравился этот звук. Действовало успокаивающе.  
\- Использовать против него его же оружие, - заговорил Золушка после длительного молчания.  
\- Именно. Но для этого нужно подготовиться. Значит стафф на тебе. Скоро вернется отец из Европы, узнаю, что творится в совете директоров. Когда будем иметь полную картину того, что происходит, тогда и решим, что делать дальше.  
\- И откуда ты такая умная?  
\- Я, ведь, не первый год это обдумываю. А что Тохошинки собираются делать? Юнхо тебе не говорил?  
\- Нет, - Рэлла отрицательно покачал головой. – Но ДжеДжун был очень зол, когда я ему рассказал о находке.  
Я поставила локти на стол, сплела руки в замок и подперла подбородок. Директор и Дже уже продолжительное время находятся в конфронтации. То, что парень наломает дров - я не сомневалась.  
\- Вот уж, кто не будет бездействовать.  
\- Ты о контрактах? – Ким делает глоток уже почти холодного кофе и морщится от неприятного вкуса.  
\- Да. Я думаю – это была последняя капля. Зная Дже, он сделает все, чтобы избавится от Ким ЕнМина. А в его положении единственный способ добиться такого результата – уйти самому.  
Мы с Хичолем угрюмо молчали. С одной стороны я была рада узнать, как директор все узнавал. Это означало, что никто из друзей не предавал нас. С другой – создавало больше трудностей. Теперь стало ясно, как Ким ЕнМин приобрел свое влияние. Интересно, сколько у него компромата и на кого? Надо это как-то выяснить. У всех людей есть секреты. А в наше время миром управляют уже не деньги, а информация. Тот, кто владеет ей, контролирует ситуацию. И сейчас расклад не в нашу пользу.  
\- Через полтора месяца будет сборный концерт, - нарушила я тишину – Тебе хватит этого времени?  
\- Думаю, да, - ответил Хи и достал сигарету.  
\- Только не в моем доме, - я недовольно поморщила носик – И бросай ты уже эту гадость.  
\- Бросишь тут, как же, - буркнул парень, убирая сигарету назад в пачку.  
\- Ну, я подала идею ЧанМину как отучить курить Дже и Чона. Хочешь, и с тобой такое проделаю?  
\- Ты даже на расстоянии умудряешься доставать парня, - хихикнул певец.  
\- Достает его, насколько я знаю, БоА, - я поморщилась, Рэлла тяжело вздохнул – Иначе, он бы не выпивал перед тем, как идти к ней.  
\- А ты-то, откуда знаешь?  
\- Пока оппа в армии, клуб на мне, - я хитро улыбнулась и потерла руки.  
\- Какая досада, - Ким иронично улыбнулся – Теперь все звезды Халлю в твоем полном распоряжении.  
\- Мне не нужны все. Мне нужен один, - Я обреченно вздохнула – Ладно, тогда увидимся на концерте и сопоставим наши результаты.  
Проводив Хичоля, я помыла посуду и поехала в DSP. На днях я переезжаю в свою новую квартиру, а мою домашнюю студию уже разобрали. Мне нужно подумать, поэтому пришлось поздно вечером ехать в агентство. Зайдя в репетиционный зал, я бросила свои вещи на стул и подошла к музыкальному центру. Немного порывшись в дисках, стопка которых стояла рядом, я поставила CD в проигрыватель и закрыла глаза.  
Нужно все обдумать в другом свете. Вернее без него. Во-первых, необходимо понять мотивы директора. Зачем он все это затеял? Что дает ему тотальный контроль над айдолами агентства? Власть? Она и так у него есть. СМ – первое агентство в стране, и в Азии занимает не последнее место. Нет сомнений, что директор – амбициозный человек. Чего же ты хочешь, Ким ЕнМин?  
Я продолжала танцевать с закрытыми глазами и проигрывать у себя в уме всю цепочку событий, начиная с моего появления в СМ. Я упустила какую-то мелочь, и нужно понять что это. Мысленно вернулась в 2005 год. Я вспомнила, что отец и СуМан тогда очень часто встречались как в агентстве, так и дома. Они закрывались в кабинете и что-то обсуждали. Я знала, что они давно тесно сотрудничают. Тогда я догадывалась, что намечается что-то важное для обеих кампаний.  
Заиграла следующая песня Union в исполнении одной их моих любимых групп The Black Eyed Peas. Объединение. Я не сразу поняла, что у меня сильно кружится голова, и я начинаю падать. Я открыла глаза. Окружающий мир тут же пустился в пляс вокруг меня. «Слияние!» - успела я подумать, чувствуя, как сознание погружается в темноту.  
Придя в себя, я по запаху поняла, что нахожусь в больнице. Ну и какой умник меня сюда притащил? Голова раскалывалась, и глаза я не спешила открывать, прислушиваясь к окружающему миру. Я была не одна. Я четко слышала рядом чье-то дыхание. Даже скорее сопение. Знать бы кто это. Звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, шаги в мою сторону, и неизвестный присаживается на край моей кровати.  
\- Ну что? – это голос ХенДжуна. И он звучит… взволнованно?  
\- Доктор сказал, это переутомление, - голос ЕнСэна звучал обеспокоенно, но все же чувствовалось облегчение в его интонации. Лидер фыркнул.  
Ну ладно Хо, а что Ким здесь делает? Не уж то и правда волнуется? ЧанМин и ДжунСу были правы? Вечно я влипну по самое не балуйся. Да я просто тридцать три несчастья.  
\- Я не заставлял тебя ехать со мной, - проворчал Ен – Сам бы справился.  
\- Да что вы все так трясетесь над ней, словно она из хрусталя сделана? – пробухтел Ким. Хм, и что это было?  
\- Сбавь обороты, Хен. Вы оба мои друзья и мне надоело наблюдать ваши препирания.  
О, нет. ЕнСэн, только не нужно сейчас заводить этот разговор. Я же просила не делать этого.  
\- Да? – Рида завелся с полуоборота – Если ты ее считаешь своим другом, тогда где она была, когда тебе нужна была поддержка?  
\- ХенДжун, - предостерегающе прошипел Ен.  
\- Когда ты в больнице лежал, - продолжал Ким – Я не припоминаю, чтобы она тебя навещала.  
\- Ты переходишь все границы.  
\- Это вы забываете о границах, вечно защищая ее! – Лида почти сорвался на крик – Ну, так как, она поделилась, где была, когда решалась твоя судьба певца? Хорош друг, нечего сказать.  
\- Когда у меня решался вопрос, смогу ли я петь, - в голосе Хо звенел металл, - она воевала с раком! И оставь ее уже в покое, ей и так несладко пришлось.  
Вау! ЕнСэн, ты его уделал. Жаль не могу увидеть реакцию ХенДжуна, не выдав себя. Парни видно так увлеклись перепалкой, что не заметили моего пробуждения. Предполагаю, лидер в шоке. В палате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая сопением, исходящим со стороны Кима. Сейчас отдам полцарства за умение видеть с закрытыми глазами! Вот же черт, они слишком долго молчат. Я уже собралась открыть глаза, как Ен подал голос.  
\- Она тебе нравится, - это прозвучало как утверждение. Выдержав паузу, видимо, наблюдая за реакцией старшего, Хо продолжил – Забудь, ХенДжун. У тебя нет шансов. Она любит другого, и это взаимно. Он из нашего близкого окружения.  
Браво ЕнСэн! Осталось сказать кто это. Нет, он не скажет. Молчание – обычное состояние парня, и не в его правилах рассказывать чужие тайны. Он хочет помочь нам найти общий язык, и раз ХенДжун такой медноголовый, то пришлось кое-что растолковывать. Пора уже подавать признаки пробуждения, пока Ен еще чего не сказал Киму из добрых побуждений.  
Я недовольно засопела, шумно втягивая носом воздух и открыла глаза. Я посмотрела на Ена. Тот понял, что я все слышала. Я приподнялась. Хо помог мне удобнее устроиться, подложив под спину вторую подушку, которую непонятно откуда выудил.  
\- Ты как? – Принц налил мне воды и подал стакан. Я кивнула и благодарно улыбнулась. Опустошив стакан наполовину, я покосилась на ХенДжуна.  
\- Что? – я поставила стакан на прикроватную тумбу – Пришел лично убедиться, не померла ли я? Мечтай.  
\- Паясничаешь, - улыбнулся Хо – Значит, жить будешь. А теперь расскажи-ка деточка, как ты довела себя до такого состояния нестояния?  
\- Надо было подумать, - сходу ответила я. ЕнСэн знал эту особенность моего мышления и не удивился. Сбоку послышалось фырканье. Я повернулась на источник звука и недовольно поджала губы. – Ты все еще здесь?  
\- И о чем же? – Принц решил переключить мое внимание на себя, пока мы с лидером снова не поцапались на ровном месте. Как-то непривычно, что он молчит в ответ. И уходить парень явно не собирался. Что стало интересно, что же так меня беспокоит? И как это понять? Праздный интерес? Забота? А может поиск того, чем потом меня можно доставать?  
\- Узнали ответ на старый как мир вопрос, – заговорила я метафорами. До ХенДжуна не дойдет о чем это я, а ЕнСэн в силу развитого образного мышления меня прекрасно поймет.  
\- Это какой?  
\- Кто получил за нас тридцать сребреников.  
Принц заметно напрягся. Думаю, ему тоже было интересно. Если в то время мне было грустно отпускать ЕнСэна и СынХена в другие агентства, то сейчас я очень даже рада, что они не замешаны во всем этом. Лицо друга стало серьезным, карие глаза с волнением смотрели на меня.  
\- Все настолько плохо?  
\- Хуже, чем мы думали.  
\- Насколько?  
\- Скажем так, будет большой скандал. И я имею в виду БОЛЬШОЙ, - подчеркнула я прилагательное, разводя руки в сторону, пытаясь жестом миниатюрно изобразить масштаб предполагаемого информационного взрыва. Я покосилась на Кима, давая понять, что сейчас больше не скажу. Ен кивнул, мол, понимает, что разговор откладывается на потом, без лишних свидетелей.  
Уговорить Хи, пока ничего не предпринимать, для меня было не так уж и трудно. Парень, хоть и славился своей безбашенностью, но все же сначала думает, просчитывая все ходы наперед, а потом делает. А что делать с Тохошинками, я не знала. Поговорить с ДжунСу и ЧанМином? Можно, но они вряд ли смогут уговорить Дже и Ючона не принимать скоропалительных решений и поспешных действий. Если появится, хоть малейший, но шанс избавится от директора – они им воспользуются. Пусть даже придется устроить скандал. Вопрос только – когда?  
\- Рассказать не хочешь, что же это за скандал? – подал голос ХенДжун.  
Я смерила парня красноречивым взглядом, от которого тот немного стушевался.  
\- С какой стати? Группы это не касается, а тебя так подавно, - огрызнулась я. Нужно сделать все, чтобы я разонравилась ХенДжуну, и чем раньше начну, тем, думаю, будет лучше. Надо подтвердить слова Сэна, что парню ничего не светит. ЕнСэн встал с кровати.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Мой телефон.  
\- Ах, да. Вот, - Хо достал из кармана джинсов мобильный и вручил мне – Я предупрежу менеджера, что тебя не будет пару дней. Если что, звони.  
\- Ага, - я одарила Ена яркой улыбкой.  
Как только двери закрылись за ребятами, ставшая тишина ударила по ушам, и в голову полезли мысли. Я разблокировала телефон и посмотрела на дату. Я здесь провела ночь. Дня два меня здесь продержат точно, но все равно постараюсь смыться пораньше. Так-с, мне нужны мои вещи. Найдя номер в телефонной книге, я набрала ТхэРи. Девушка примчалась ко мне уже через час, подняв переполох, испугавшись, что я в больнице. Но, увидев мою улыбающуюся мордашку, успокоилась. Позже, проезжая мимо, ко мне забежала МинА, но надолго она остаться не могла – ей еще предстояли съемки интервью, и она пообещала зайти после. За этот короткий визит, певица успела вынести мне мозги, что довела себя до такого состояния. Ну да, конечно, кто бы говорил. ТхэРи согласно поддакивала, кивая головой. Я, драматически закатывая глаза, слушала в пол уха.  
Поздно вечером всем составом в палату ввалились Big Bang. Послушала немного нравоучений от парней, пока Панда не начал жаловаться, что ДжиЕн снова прикалывается над ним. GD зыркнул на макнэ, как на врага народа за то, что сдал, и взглядом пообещал расплату. Ли знал, что я могу управиться с Квоном, поэтому часто прикрывался мной. Похоже, Твикс совсем страх потерял. Хм, давно я его так не называла. Я хитро улыбнулась, в глазах заплясали бесенята. Я уже знаю, что буду делать.  
\- Не нравится мне этот блеск в глазах, - ТэСон заметил, как я кошусь на лидера. Я многозначительно посмотрела на Чхве, и тот не сдержал улыбку. ТхэРи хихикнула. Она поняла, что я задумала.  
\- Не волнуйся Падночка, - я растрепала шевелюру макнэ, сидевшего возле меня – нуна тебя в обиду не даст.  
Когда стрелки часов приблизились к полуночи, я выгнала всех отдыхать. Столько внимания от женской половины медперсонала я в жизни не получала. Сестрички бегали ко мне с завидной регулярностью в надежде застать у меня в гостях знаменитость, поскольку так уж получилось, что мои лучшие друзья айдолы. Поэтому, я запретила им появляться в больнице. Да и все равно я не надолго здесь. 

 

***  
Через три дня выступаем на сборном концерте и два дня мы репетируем три песни, которые SS501 будут исполнять. Репетиции проходят как обычно: я с ЧонМином и ХенгДжуном прикалываемся, КюДжон и ЕнСэн с нас смеются, а ХенДжун просто наблюдает. Это меня больше всего и напрягает. Лидер ничего не делает. Даже не достает меня уже какое-то время. Я пребываю в полной растерянности. Нет, серьезно. Было куда проще и легче, когда он по-хамски меня доставал. Я хоть знала как себя вести с ним, могла предугадать следующее действие. А сейчас я без понятия, чего от него ожидать. Может это затишье перед бурей? Планирует что-то грандиозное? Думает, как лучше признаться в своих чувствах, чтобы я его не опустила ниже плинтуса?  
День концерта, коридор с множеством дверей, которые ведут в гримерные. Все как обычно: стафф деловито снует туда-сюда, где-то раздается смех, рядом кто-то на кого-то кричит за испорченную укладку, а кто-то еще даже распевается; айдолы сновали из комнаты в комнату, здороваясь со своими друзьями, договариваясь позже вместе выпить, отдохнуть.  
Почти всех ребят уже закончили гримировать. ЕнСэн освободился самый первый и вышел в коридор. Я же разговаривала с парнями из подтанцовки, тихо посмеиваясь над их шутками. Но Принц уже через пару минут вернулся и выдернул меня из компании танцоров, выводя из гримерки со словами «на пару минут», вытолкал в коридор.  
\- Сюда идет ДжеДжун, - шепнул мне на ухо Ен и подтолкнул меня, видимо, в противоположном направлении.  
Я растеряно забегала глазами по коридору, ища знакомую фигуру. И стала в ступоре, увидев Бога в противоположном конце длинного узкого пространства. Я не могла оторвать от него свой взгляд. Хо, заметив мою реакцию, потащил меня дальше по коридору и втолкнул в какие-то двери. Оглянувшись, я увидела пятерых парней из ВВ, изучающих нас с удивлением в газах.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Принц – Извините за вторжение. Я тут ненадолго ее оставлю.  
Ен тут же скрылся за дверями, оставляя меня наедине с пятью растерянными Бэнгами. Топ подошел к дверям и приоткрыл, из-за щелки наблюдая за происходящим в коридоре. Я с возмущением то открывала, то закрывала рот. Просто оставит, да еще так бесцеремонно. Я что ему вещь какая-то? Я уже подошла к двери, и хотела оттолкнуть СынХена, но тот развернул меня на 180 градусов и легонько подтолкнул вглубь комнаты.  
\- Что, снова с Ким ХенДжуном поругалась? – поинтересовался ДжиЕн.  
\- Это выглядит довольно, - Чхве запнулся, подбирая слово – обыденно.  
ДжиЕн театрально закатил глаза и цокнул языком, мол, рэпер как всегда очень информативно обрисовал ситуацию.  
\- Кстати, про лидеров, - я лукаво улыбнулась - СынХен-а, закрой двери.  
Глаза Квона обеспокоенно забегали по комнате в поисках запасного выхода. На всякий случай. Я часто даже сама не знаю, что вытворю, а другие так подавно. Топ, умница, закрыл двери на замок и потер руки в предвкушении. Пока я отвлекала ДжиЕна, Чхве обошел его со спины. Я подошла к СынРи и чуть заметно кивнула сообщнику. СынХен начал оттеснять ДжиДи в мою сторону. Последний догадывался к чему все идет и старался избежать такой плачевной для его гордости участи. ЕнБэ и ТэСон, видимо, решили не вмешиваться и посмотреть, чем же это все закончится.  
\- Только попробуй, - предупреждающе сказал лидер.  
\- Не бузи, Твикс. В этот раз нам никто не помешает, - хихикнула я.  
Когда Джи оказался достаточно близко от меня, я схватила руки макнэ за кисти и приложила его ладошки к упругой попке Квона. СынРи испуганно завизжал и отпрыгнул подальше. По ходу я травмировала психику ребенка. Лидер зло сверлил меня взглядом, прикидывая в уме варианты расправы надо мной. Я уставилась на парня с видом нашкодившего чертенка, вроде как виновато закусив губу, но в глазах блестели задорные искорки.  
\- Вы два извращенца! - Топ захихикал, видно вспоминая школьные времена.  
\- Да тихо, не кричи ты так. А то сейчас сюда сбегутся все кому не лень, - весело засмеялась я – Вот тогда твоя репутация изрядно пострадает.  
\- Твою мать, Лана! Ты труп! А ты чего ржешь? Блять! А еще другом называется!  
ЕнБэ и ТэСон в ступоре наблюдали за картиной перед ними, стараясь сдержать улыбки, в которых постепенно растягивались их губы. Они даже не пошевелились, чтобы остановить нас с СынХеном. Чхве продолжал хихикать, видимо вошел во вкус. Макнэ забился в угол, ожидая расправы лидера.  
\- Нет повести веселей на свете, чем шантаж макнэ разместить всем в интернете, - довольно пропела я.  
Ручка двери задергалась. Все взгляды обратились к прямоугольному куску дерева, отделявшего нас от коридора. Раздался настойчивый стук, и неизвестный снова задергал ручку в попытках открыть дверь и войти в гримерку.  
\- Эй, ребята, вы чего закрылись? – послышался голос менеджера с той стороны, не оставляющего попытки войти в комнату.  
Топ щелкнул замком, а я отпрыгнула за открывающиеся двери, так что меня из коридора не было видно. Мужчина остановился на пороге. Его взгляд заскользил по гримерке, замечая веселого СынХена, злого до чертиков ДжиЕна, сидящих в состоянии "какая интересная штукатурка на потолке" ЕнБэ и ТэСона и растерянного СынРи.  
\- Что здесь произошло? – медленно спросил менеджер и вошел в комнату.  
Заметив меня, мужчина понимающе протянул «А». Такой бардак за пару минут удавалось устроить только мне, и он это прекрасно знал. Мной подергивало от сдерживаемого смеха. Стараясь не заржать во весь голос, я подошла к макнэ и прошептала ему на ухо:  
\- Теперь, если Джи будет тебя доставать, будешь шантажировать его, что «случайно» проговоришься об этом случае в интервью, - я улыбнулась и подмигнула парню. К СынРи начало возвращаться осмысленное выражение лица. Видно, он только сейчас понял, к чему был весь этот маскарад.  
В гримерку вошел ЕнСэн и встал как вкопанный. Он оставил меня здесь на несколько минут, пока Дже не уйдет к себе. А я успела за это время довести до состояния почти невменяемости пятерых обычно вполне адекватных парней.  
\- Что за…? – вопрос так и застрял где-то между мозгом, где было сформировано предложение, и ртом. Я же, лукаво улыбаясь, схватила Принца под руку и вытащила в коридор – Я тебя оставил на пять минут, а ты довела целую группу. Начинаю думать, что ХенДжуну еще повезло. А ведь, запросто мог уже жить в мягкой палате.  
\- Вот, - хихикнула я – растолкуешь ему это как-нибудь на досуге ради сохранности его хрупкой психики. Когда у нас выход? Мне еще Хи нужно найти.  
\- Не меня ищешь, красавица? – Хичоль подошел ко мне со спины и, обняв, чмокнул в щечку.  
И что за грязные приставания на публике? Или это он специально, видя, что лидер SS501 за нами наблюдает, стоя на пороге гримерки, зная специфику наших отношений? ХенДжун нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как Рэлла оказывает мне знаки внимания, а я при этом цвету и пахну. Золушка всегда заступался за своих любимых хубэ: меня и Сохи. Пусть я и не являюсь участником группы The Grace, которая на время приостановила свою деятельность, но все равно для него оставалась таковой. Просто потому, что по его словам, я заслуживаю петь в такой замечательной группе, и он искренне надеялся в будущем услышать мое пение.  
Я не сразу поняла, что Хичоль был не один. Позади него стоял ХекДже. Заметив, что я смотрю на него, Ли тряхнул своей каштановой челкой и ослепительно улыбнулся. Это когда он успел так научится глазками стрелять? Я помнила стеснительного мальчика, а сейчас передо мной стоит уверенный в себе парень.  
\- А, чуть не забыл, - спохватился Хичоль. Мы вроде как не знакомы – Это ЫнХек. ХекДже – это Лана.  
\- Аньён, - я приветливо махнула рукой – Вы после Тохошинок, кажется, выходите. А SS501 после Ким ТэУ.  
Хи задумался на минуту, прикидывая что-то в уме. Выход SuJu был в середине, а наш почти в конце. Нужно было решить, где и когда мы встретимся.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец, заговорил он – ЕнСэн, она с тобой до конца концерта, а я заберу ее после.  
Меня настолько раздавило возмущение, что пару минут я не могла сказать и слова. Как они хорошо разделили, кто и когда за мной будет присматривать. И тут меня осенило: оппа же не мог оставить меня без надзора. Вполне логично было попросить Хичоля и ЕнСэна приглядывать за мной, учитывая мое часто бесконтрольное поведение. Хи и ЧонМин дружат уже много лет. Они были знакомы еще даже до моего появления в Корее. А ЕнСэна и просить не нужно было – мы лучшие друзья, а при таком роде деятельности такая дружба на вес золота.  
\- Вы как супружеская пара, решаете кто и когда будет сидеть с ребенком, - я сложила руки на груди и смерила хитрым взглядом парней – Так значит, оппа смылся в армию и оставил вместо себя двух нянек. Почему меня это не удивляет? Как же ему повезло, что я относительно не против.  
Хо растерянно улыбнулся, Рэлла хмыкнул, мол, за мной нужен глаз да глаз. Не спорю, я иногда совершаю сумасбродные поступки, но только когда дело касается моих Богов. Да-да, именно моих. Ведь, это я так их назвала.  
\- Ладно, тогда созвонимся.  
\- Вот вы где застряли, - к нам подошел Итук. Мы с Еном поздоровались и слегка поклонилась – Пошли. Выход через двадцать минут.  
До релиза «Sorry, Sorry» оставалось пару дней, и мне было интересно узнать реакцию фанов. У меня были хорошие предчувствия на счет этой песни. Глупо надеялся, что Дже поймет, что слова мои. Ну, большая часть. Но песню он точно услышит как десятки тех, которые поет Ю МинА и некоторые другие исполнители YG Ent. Да что там, он даже не знает, что парочку сам исполняет.  
Мы вошли в гримерку. Я погрузилась в свои мысли, начиная на автомате искать свой блокнот и ручку. Заметила телефон последней модели на стуле, на котором ранее сидела я. Это точно был не мой. Взяв мобильный в руки, я включила подсветку и на экране появилась картинка, на которой красовалась бас гитара, охваченная ореолом огня. Нажала на разблокировку, аппарат потребовал пароль. Я не сразу поняла, что меня кто-то что-то спрашивает. Я засунула телефон в задний карман своих джинсов. После выступления пошучу, у кого это дырявые карманы.  
\- Лана, я спрашиваю, ты почему не хвастаешься? – повторил свой вопрос Принц, тронув меня за плечо, поняв, что мыслями я не здесь.  
\- А? Хвастаться? - не поняла я, растерянно обводя взглядом парней – Чем?  
\- Как чем? – Хо хитро улыбнулся – Своими достижениями на DanceToo. Я все жду, когда ты похвастаешься, но все молчишь как партизан.  
Хм, значит, Принц сделал домашнее задание и знает мой результат. Вон как светится от гордости, как новогодняя елка. Наверняка и видео с выступления припас.  
\- А, ты об этом? – послышалось громкое фырканье ХенДжуна. А я решила построить из себя скромницу – Так там и нечем хвастаться.  
\- Ну да, - Лида поерзал на кресле, в котором сидел – Зачем хвастаться наверняка плохим выступлением.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Даже всегда веселые Харизма и Бэйби непонимающе посмотрели на старшего. Реакцию танцоров я примерно представляла. Я стояла спиной к ним и не видела их лиц, но за столько времени я хорошо изучила их мимику. Во мне начало закипать раздражение, грозясь перерасти в злость. Стоп. А когда это он начал меня так доставать? Не важно, потом об этом подумаю.  
\- Конечно, до моего уровня тебе далеко, вот и не хочешь опозориться, - закончил Ким свою мысль.  
Какое насекомое его сегодня укусило? Или это был ползучий гад, что он так ядом закапал? Решил в этот раз превзойти самого себя? И откуда столько спеси взялось? Раньше не замечала у ХенДжуна признаков звездной болезни. Довольно странный способ добиться расположения понравившейся девушки.  
\- ХенДжун… - я жестом перебила Хо, у которого, видно, терпение тоже подходило к концу.  
\- В коем веке я с тобой согласна, Ким ХенДжун! – я восторженно хлопнула ладошками – Мне до твоего уровня еще падать и падать.  
Краем глаза я заметила как Хенг и Кю старались сдержать улыбки, а ЧонМин в растерянности хлопал глазками. Я повернулась к Принцу и хитро посмотрела на него. Позади раздались слабые попытки замаскировать смех под кашель.  
\- ЕнСэн-а, хвастаются первым местом, - я указательным пальцем показала в потолок – Первым, а не вторым.  
Глаза макнэ засветились как неоновая реклама, и он подскочил ко мне.  
\- Вау! Так ты второй лучший в мире танцор! – восторженно затараторил парень – Поздравляю!  
Я почувствовала, как от смущения мои щеки начали краснеть. Я растеряно улыбнулась, не зная, куда себя деть от такого количества внимания к своей персоне. Спасла меня девушка из стаффа, потребовавшая нашего присутствия за кулисами через двадцать минут. Облегченно выдохнув воздух из легких, я, злорадно ухмыляясь, ущипнула Хо за бок. Тот айкнул и, довольно заулыбавшись, приобнял меня на выходе в коридор, на секунду прижимая к себе, и тут же отпуская.

 

***  
Утренний рейс «Сеул – ЛА» взлетел по расписанию. Лететь до города Ангелов было долго, поэтому сразу попросила у стюардессы подушку. Слишком частая смена часовых поясов дала о себе знать бессонницей. Если не получается нормально спать в кровати, то может хоть в воздухе высплюсь. Я на это очень надеюсь, поскольку как только переступлю порог LAX, у меня не будет ни минуты покоя. Перед поездкой я договорилась о встречи с подругой детства. Это единственный город, где у нас в ближайшее время совпадали графики. Мы не виделись с тех пор, как я уехала в Корею. Только переписывались в Контакте, когда она мне прислала приглашение по почте.  
У Яны были азиатские корни. Во внешности это проявилось в красивых чуть раскосых глазах, которые так любят рисовать в манге. Только светлый цвет радужки выдавал кровосмешение. Прямые черные волосы, чуть ниже меня ростом и в повседневной жизни всегда на каблуках. Неважно, как устали ноги после тренировки, шпилька минимум в одиннадцать сантиметров была обязательным дополнением к ее гардеробу. Я таким геройством не страдала, предпочитая кеды и кроссовки.  
Доктор Чжон выписал мне направление в больницу в Штатах для моего ежегодного обследования. Он сказал, что госпиталь недавно обзавелся дорогостоящим новым оборудованием, позволяющим определить развитие болезни на самых ранних стадиях. И результаты обещали сразу.  
В США парни пробудут несколько недель. Кажется, я видела в их расписании Сан-Франциско. Расстояния в пятьсот километров мне достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть от общества лидера SS501. А еще надо подумать о том, что происходит в группе. Я копчиком чувствую, что ЕнСэн в курсе, но напрямую спрашивать не хочется. Да и не мое это дело, если на то пошло. Просто меня озадачивает иногда странное поведение парней. Понаблюдав за ребятами несколько месяцев, я пришла к выводу, что это касается Ким ХенДжуна. Ну да, как же без него? Все вертится вокруг него и…  
ХенгДжун часто злится на лидера на ровном месте и от души злорадствует, когда старшему попадает от меня. КюДжон старается не вмешиваться в какие-либо разборки вообще. Ссоры и склоки не в его характере. ЕнСэн часто выступает как нейтральный собеседник, на который регулирует переговоры враждующих сторон, но все же иногда стает на сторону ЧонМина, когда те спорят из-за чего-то. А Харизма…  
Когда Рида участвовал в «Молодоженах», Пак как-то резко нагрузил себя работой. Даже слишком. Ведь тяжело было совмещать такой плотный график промоушена японского альбома и подготовку к мюзиклу. У нас тогда был своего рода бартер – я ему помогаю с хореографией, а он мне с японским. Я – то все равно в репетиционном зале пропадала, вот и совместили приятное с полезным. Так, стоп. Я отошла от темы.  
В тот день еще Хван Бо приехала неожиданно… Мы тогда после репетиции вернулись. Я последняя заходила в квартиру, и брошенный мимолетный взгляд на ЧонМина… Он выглядел поникшим. Ну да, отдохнуть не получится. Или там было что-то еще?  
\- Светлана Ким? – услышала я голос медсестры, вырывающий меня из раздумий. Я поднялась и подошла к темнокожей женщине средних лет – Прошу за мной.  
Меня провели в процедурный кабинет. Доктор О’Нилл говорил что делать. Я послушно выполняла все инструкции. Когда он начал обследование, я снова ушла в свои мысли.  
Может, к чертям все это? Я же сейчас придумаю на ровном месте того, чего на самом деле нет. Но все равно интерес меня не покидал. У SS501 есть тайна. Это точно. И мое присутствие на этом каким-то образом сказывается. Я чувствую это по настроению парней. Слишком часто проскальзывает, чтобы не заметить или списать на какие-то внешние обстоятельства. Нет, надо все-таки размышлять, когда группа будет в поле моего зрения.  
\- Ваш вердикт, доктор? – я выжидательно смотрела на мужчину в форме врача обычного для местных больниц зеленого цвета.  
\- Признаков болезни нет, - обрадовали меня – Вы говорили, что хотите петь. Горло давно полностью восстановилось. Можете приступать к урокам вокала.  
\- То есть. Если я запою, то не посажу голос окончательно?  
\- Я думаю, пойдет даже на пользу - это укрепит связки. И со временем сможете говорить более громко и без хрипоты.  
\- Спасибо, доктор, - я счастливо улыбнулась.  
Как только вернусь в Корею, займусь поисками фониатра. Может, у ЕнСэна спросить? Уверена, он может порекомендовать кого-нибудь.  
После больницы я поехала в звукозаписывающую студию. Я давно обещала навестить хорошего друга. Высокий темнокожий мужчина крупного телосложения сидел за пультом, в такт кивая музыке в наушниках. Заметив меня, продюсер поставил на паузу песню и поднялся, расплываясь в ослепительной улыбке.  
\- Шон! Ты с каждым днем выглядишь все слаще!  
\- Ха! Я такой сексуальный? – хихикнул Гарретт, заключая меня в кольцо накаченных рук.  
\- Ммм, нет, - я хитро улыбнулась – Ты как шоколадка – всегда мало.  
\- Что за грязная лесть? – мужчина состроил недовольство.  
\- Зато всегда срабатывает, - я стрельнула глазками, присаживаясь на стул возле пульта – Над чем работаешь?  
\- Хочешь послушать?  
Шон включил трэк с начала и передал мне наушники. Мелодия понравилась мне с первых аккордов. Красивый женский голос начал петь, что сделал что-то из-за любви. Это был голос БоА. Пока это был только "минус". Я сняла наушники.  
\- Как?  
\- Мне нравится, - Песня действительно красивой получилась. Под нее будет хорошо танцевать хип-хоп и гоу-гоу.  
\- Представляешь, эта девочка пришла ко мне и говорит, мол так и так, она мне расскажет историю, а я напишу слова. Она заявила, что у нее плохо получается писать тексты песен. Вы примерно одного возраста, на сколько я понял, я никак не пойму, как у тебя получается так шикарно писать лирику? Я в твои годы только начинал.  
\- Да ладно, прямо-таки шикарную, - я хмыкнула.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Шон замахал руками в знак протеста – Я же вижу, что любая песня, к которой ты имеешь хоть какое-то отношение – становится хитом. И всегда входит в первую десятку в чартах.  
\- Хватит расстилаться тут, - умеет же смутить. Я заметила лист А4, лежавший чуть дальше на пульте – Это слова?  
Шон передал мне страницу. Я пробежалась глазами по тексту, на автомате читая некоторые строчки вслух.

_«Тяжелее всего было знать, что ты играешь со мной.  
Но все равно ты завладел мной,  
Ты затронул мою душу, ты украл мое сердце, которое так быстро бьется,  
Я рассказывала тебе все свои секреты и не видела предательства.  
Один год, два месяца и теперь все закончилось.  
Не думала, что мы потерпим неудачу,  
Любовь к тебе заставляет меня меняться.  
Это очень больно. Уже не чувствую как раньше.  
Друзья спрашивают меня, что произошло?  
Я сделала себе больно, любя тебя»*_

Дальше я читать не стала. Мне было достаточно первого куплета. Я откинулась на спинку стула. В груди неприятно заныло. БоА прекрасно знала, что ДжеДжун ее использует, и все равно была с ним, надеясь завоевать его сердце. Интересно, где она дала маху?  
\- Лана? – Шон взволнованно наблюдал за мной, видя, как я поменялась в лице, прочитав лирику.  
\- Красивые слова, - я выдавила из себя улыбку – Я даже зависла на пару минут.  
\- Спасибо, - я вернула лист Гарретту – Ты что-то об этом знаешь?  
\- Нет, - я отрицательно покачала головой. Вру и не краснею - просто как-то непривычно узнавать, что одной из самых популярных певиц Азии разбили сердце. Она мне всегда представлялась «железной» леди, которую ничего не может сломать. И все-таки у каждого есть свой предел.  
\- О! БоА, вы давно там стоите? – Шон встал со стула, приветствуя певицу.  
«Без паники, Лана. Только без паники» - я сделала глубокий вход и, натянув на себя доброжелательную улыбку, встала и поклонилась.  
\- Здравствуйте, БоА – ши.  
Девушка не ожидала, видно, что я заговорю с ней по-корейски. Певица удивилась и порадовалась, услышав родную речь.  
\- Вы знаете хангыль? Даже акцент почти не чувствуется!  
\- Да, - потрясающе, но она меня не узнала. Либо просто не помнит. Для нее я была всего лишь еще одним трейни. Не могу сказать, что я сильно огорчилась.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – БоА присела на освобожденный мной стул. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку на это ее действие. Но мою реакцию расценили немного по-другому – О, не смущайся. Я очень дружелюбная. Люблю заводить новых друзей.  
\- Меня зовут Ким Лана.  
БоА прищурилась, смеривая меня изучающим взглядом – Твое лицо такое знакомое.  
\- Я танцую с SS501, - призналась я. Уж лучше пусть узнает во мне девушку из подтанцовки. Женскую интуицию еще никто не отменял, и будет лучше заглушить ее свежими фактами. Певица прищурилась еще сильнее, склоняя голову немного на бок. Ее указательный палец поднялся вверх, в глазах заблестели озорные искорки.  
\- Это не ты ли случайно та девушка из подтанцовки, что их лидеру прохода не дает?  
\- Так он меня сталкером выставляет? – я рассмеялась. Это меня развеселило – Было бы там на что зариться.  
\- А ты веселая! – девушка рассмеялась – Шон, у нас, оказывается, есть общие друзья!  
Гарретт стоял в сторонке в немом шоке. Видно он это понял, когда мы начали смеяться.  
Проведя с БоА остаток дня, я поняла, что она не такая уж и плохая, как я себе представляла. Без своего напускного пафоса успешной певицы – это была простая девушка, такая же, как и я. Может, столкнись мы в Корее, она бы и не обратила на меня внимание, но огромное расстояние, разделявшее ее от друзей и родных, сделало свое. Тогда я поняла, что мы сможем подружиться. Ведь нас объединяет как минимум одно обстоятельство.

 

Мы сидели в уютном ресторане при одном из множества отелей этого города, попивая вкусный кофе. Яна болтала без умолку. За последний час девушка успела мне поведать о событиях, которые произошли за те пять лет, что я пропустила с нашими общими друзьями, одноклассниками и одногруппниками. Моя черепная коробка грозилась вот-вот треснуть от переизбытка информации.  
\- А знаешь, они меня теперь только японкой величают, - Яна недовольно надула губки – И чуть что, так сразу посылают в Японию!  
\- С чего вдруг? – я сделала глоток горячей темно-коричневой жидкости.  
\- А все потому, что я К-попом увлеклась. Да и вообще в последнее время меня на азиатскую культуру потянуло.  
\- Да? – мои брови удивленно поползли вверх – И как же это ты умудрилась на азиатов подсесть?  
\- Все банально до невозможности. Искала себе песню для выступления. Такую, чтобы не была у нас заезженная, как старая пластинка, ну и наткнулась на одну группу. Вот с них все и началось. А вернее с одного мембера. Он такой лапочка, что когда на фотки его смотрю, ноги подкашиваются и...  
\- Слюна течет литрами, и верещишь как ненормальная, - хихикая, перебила я подругу.  
\- Йа! – прикрикнула она на меня типично корейским междометием.  
\- Вижу, сильно тебя утянуло, - не перестаю улыбаться.  
\- Да я ради них корейский выучила!  
\- Я заметила. А что за группа – то? – еще один глоток кофе.  
\- SS501, - и чуть не топлюсь в этом глотке. Везет как утопленнику. В К-попе куча групп, так нет, надо было выбрать именно ту, с которой я сейчас работаю. Если узнает, так душу из меня вытрясет, пока не познакомлю. Так надо менять тему.  
Я уже решила спросить про очередного общего друга, как Яна на глазах начала растекаться аморфной лужицей и довольно тихо повизгивать. Наверное, увидела звезду.  
\- И какую голливудскую знаменитость ты там узрела?  
\- ДабблЭс, - пролепетала Яна тихим голосом, находясь в экстазе. Что я там говорила про везение? Так вот, это я поспешила.  
\- Все пятеро? – слишком эмоционально спросила я для равнодушного ко всему этому человека, которого я строила из себя все это время перед подругой. Яна отрицательно покачала головой, не отрывая взгляд от парней за моей спиной. Кажется, не заметила.  
\- Ким… - прощай отдых – Ким… КюДжон…  
Центр? Я резко повернула голову. И правда в зал зашли Кю и Ен. Оба довольные с радостно светящимися глазами. Мои таракашки моментально решили пошутить. Жаль упускать такую возможность. Я достала телефон и быстро набрала: «А теперь легкой походкой от бедра, ты и Кю поворачиваете налево. Символично, правда? :D» и отправила Хо.  
Я подняла руку в воздух и помахала ей, затем обернулась, наблюдая реакцию. Парни повернули и направились в нашу строну. Яна начала лепетать что-то про смерть от счастья и прочий фанатский бред. Мою поднятую руку так же заметил официант и, расценив это как призыв, подошел к столику как раз в тот момент, когда Кю и Ен присаживались. Я попросила счет, который принесли спустя пять минут.  
\- И что ты здесь делаешь? – делано строго спросил Хо.  
\- Как что? Сижу, - ответила я, расплываясь в улыбке.  
\- Паясничаем, значит, - Ен не выдерживает и тоже улыбается. Яна же просто сверлила обожающим взглядом Центра, который от этого чувствовал себя неуверенно.  
\- Это моя подруга Яна. Она Триплс. Так что не обращайте внимание на ее поведение.  
\- Йа! Я щас тя стукну! – завозмущалась девушка по-русски.  
\- ЕнСэн-а, у тебя есть что-то от синяков? Она, - я ткнула указательным пальцем в подругу – только что мне угрожала рукоприкладством. А она больно бьется.  
Хо улыбнулся еще шире. Кю, поняв, что я стебусь над девушкой, немного расслабился и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Гадина, - беззлобно прошипела Яна по-корейски – Стоп. Как ты его назвала?  
\- Ахах, за что люблю азиатские языки, так это за суффиксы – сразу все палят.  
\- Так вы знакомы?  
\- Я танцую с ними, - призналась я.  
\- И ты об этом молчала? – вопрос был задан в режиме "ультразвук", но до Шии, правда ей далековато. Из-за этого все посетители заведения тут же уставились на нас. Я тихо зааплодировала. Яна всегда была мастером привлечения ненужного внимания. У нее это всегда получалось не специально и в очень неподходящие моменты.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Сама работает в Корее и молчит - Яна задохнулась от возмущения.  
\- Послезавтра мое первое выступление с Пэк ЧжиЕн! Я только до конца года с ней буду работать и то на подмене.  
\- Ладно, черт с тобой – живи, - я махнула рукой. Если бы мы были одни, то можно было бы ее в шутку подоставать в свое удовольствие. Я повернула голову к Кю - Вы куда-то собирались?  
\- Да, хотели перекусить, - последовал ответ.  
\- Так, может, поедим в городе? Мне порекомендовали тут один ресторан.  
Идея была поддержана, и уже через сорок минут мы сидели в уютном заведении. Яна, похоже, решила воспользоваться шансом и поближе познакомится с КюДжоном, забирая все внимание парня на себя. Парочка даже временами не обращала на нас с ЕнСэном внимания. Вернее сказать, они забывали о нашем присутствии. Я тихо комментировала их игнор, на что Хо хихикал и бросал косые взгляды на одногруппника.  
\- А она ему понравилась, - тихо прошептал мне Ен.  
\- Я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать.  
\- А что не так?  
\- Как бы она парня не замучила. У нее характер как у ТхэРи во время шопинга.  
ЕнСэн тихо вздохнул, я хихикнула. Следующие пару часов прошли в веселой беседе, которую прервал звонок ХенДжуна. Его очень волновало, где двое его одногруппников могут так долго находиться в незнакомом городе. Чтобы не волновать старшего еще больше, решили вернуться в отель.  
Мы уже выходили из ресторана, когда мой мобильный подал признаки жизни. Я посмотрела на дисплей и опешила.  
\- Незнакомый номер? – Ен просмотрел на экран.  
\- Это мой домашний, - я посмотрела на Хо с волнением в глазах. В мой дом могли попасть во время моего отсутствия от силы человек десять. И только двое могли воспользоваться телефоном, зная, что как и они, я на незнакомые номера не отвечаю – Алло.  
«Лана?» - в трубке раздался нервный голос ДжунСу.  
\- Да. Что случилось?  
«Ты извини…»  
\- К черту, - перебила я абонента – Говори, что случилось?  
«Все происходит, как ты говорила. Дже и Ючон злые до невозможности. Говорят об иске и уходе из кампании…» - Ким замолчал, переводя дыхание.  
\- Так, Ангел, сначала успокойся. Пока еще ничего серьезного не произошло. Разговоры разговорами, но до действий еще не дошло. Ты в гостиной?  
«Да»  
\- На полке под журнальным столом лежит ноут.  
«Нашел»  
\- Хорошо. Заберешь с собой, и просматривать либо молча, либо за пределами слышимости. И Боже упаси вас подключать его к интернету.  
«Понял»  
\- Дальше, открой сервант. Дверка, слева. Там коробка от мобильного.  
«Есть. Тоже забирать?»  
\- Да. Номер засекречен. Он написан внутри коробки. Там с документами на телефон еще визитка лежит. В случае надобности позвонишь, скажешь, что от меня. Он знает, что нужно делать.  
«Вижу. Лана…»  
\- Что?  
«Спасибо» - в трубке послышался не то всхлип, не то судорожный вздох.  
\- Только не нужно разводить сопли на моем безумно дорогом ковре! – беззлобно шикнула я. В ответ раздался нервный смешок – Я завтра возвращаюсь в Корею. Есть еще кое-что. Потом расскажу.  
«Хорошо. Тогда… до звонка?»  
\- Да.  
Я скинула вызов. И сразу же начала искать номер аэропорта.  
\- Началось? – Хо понял, как всегда. Я кивнула в ответ и набрала оператора. Если парни и в самом деле решат воевать в открытую, то им понадобятся козыри. А их может дать только один человек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * слова песни 'I Did It for Love' в исполнении БоА feat. Sean Garrett


	11. Не Пьеро - часть 1

**Из наслаждений жизни Одной любви музыка уступает. Но и любовь - мелодия...  
А. С. Пушкин**

 

Он поднимался по лестнице подъезда многоэтажки на один из верхних этажей, шаркая ногами и периодически ударяя стену кулаком. Решил не пользоваться в этот раз лифтом, надеясь хоть немного остыть, перед тем, как зайдет в квартиру. Наконец, парень добрался до нужной ему лестничной площадки. Открыл двери, зашел в коридор и громко их захлопнул, привлекая внимание тех, кто дома. ДжеДжун скинул ботинки и швырнул их в угол.  
\- Юнхо! Ючон! ДжунСу! ЧанМин! – куртка полетела куда-то в сторону, шурша, приземлилась на поверхность. Шапка спикировала в противоположном направлении.  
Парень прошел в гостиную, где Юнхо смотрел телевизор. Он бросил на друга озадаченный взгляд, чуть ли не впервые в жизни видя его таким злым. Обычно Ким всегда возвращался веселым и довольным после встреч с Хичолем. Что же случилось? Может, поругались? Не может быть. Юно мог припомнить лишь пару-тройку случаев, когда эти двое ругались. Это было давно, еще в те времена, когда они были зелеными трейни.  
\- Что случилось? – неуверенно спросил Чон, все еще решая, хочет ли он знать ответ.  
\- Мы сейчас же устроим генеральную уборку, - заявил Дже, отправляясь в ванную. Парень набрал ведро воды и, вернувшись в гостиную, поставил на журнальный стол. Лидер смотрел на одногруппника, понимая, что слова о наведении порядка в общаге были не шуткой. ДжеДжун заметил, что на его зов так никто и не вышел – А где все? Ну ладно, Ючон, наверное, снова в затычках валяется…  
\- А младшенькие ушли к друзьям. Скоро должны вернуться, - Юно почесал затылок, наблюдая за собранным другом, даже слишком собранным, на его взгляд. Казалось, парень готовился к нападению – Позвонить?  
\- Не нужно. Мы справимся и без них.  
Ким зашел в комнату и поежился. Пак снова открыл окно, а сам мирно посапывал под мелодичную музыку, глубоко дыша. Парень нейтрализовал источник холода, мерзнуть Ким терпеть не мог, и разбудил одногруппника. Вскоре, когда ДжеДжун все объяснил, ребята приступили к чистке помещения.   
Примерно через час в небольшом ведре было утоплено около дюжины устройств, найденных в укромных местах дома. Ючон и Юнхо в шоке смотрели на кучку разных примочек в виде маленьких камер, жучков и еще чего-то, что они так и не смогли идентифицировать. Все это, после десятиминутной выдержки в воде, складывалось в аккуратную геометрическую фигуру непонятной формы на поверхности стола.  
\- Звони донсенам, - тихо сказал ДжеДжун. Юно кивнул и потянулся за аппаратом – Только не говори им ничего по телефону. Завтра купим новые мобильные.

 

Светлые коридоры СМ сейчас не казались такими приветливыми, как обычно. Стены молочного цвета и высокие окна, через которые проникал дневной свет, люди, шедшие навстречу – все сейчас казалось подделкой, декорациями и игрой для дешевого шоу. Скверное чувство предательства зажало в свои тиски и сжимало их все сильнее с новым шагом, сделанным к кабинету директора SM Entertainment. Гадкое ощущение, словно в твою душу не то что наплевали, а вылили не один ушат грязи.  
Донг Банг Шин Ки вошли в просторный залитый дневным светом кабинет Ким ЕнМина. На черном диване, резко контрастировавшим со светлыми стенами, сидела БоА. Девушка приветливо улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ на поклон пятерки.   
\- Хорошо, директор, - произнесла певица, поднимаясь - я сделаю, как вы просите. Я пойду.   
Поклонившись на прощание сонбэ, парни расселись на диване, не дожидаясь приглашения. Директор улыбнулся хищной довольной улыбкой и, когда двери за девушкой закрылись, присел напротив. Мужчина хорошо понимал, чего хотят добиться эти мальчишки, но он не собирался им уступать.  
\- Так вы не поменяли свое решение, - это было скорее утверждение. Директор видел решимость в их глазах - идти до конца.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил ДжеДжун – Мы вас просим пересмотреть условия контракта и, пока, по-хорошему.  
Хиро выложил несколько маленьких камер из своего кармана на невысокий журнальный стол. Техника звякнула о тонированное стекло столешницы. Ким ЕнМин с минуту переводил взгляд то на парней, то на камеры. Губы мужчины растянулись в улыбке. Он не считал парней угрозой. Директор знал, что они не добьются своего. Он не позволит. А если они посмеют – он их уничтожит. И почему не все такие покорные, как, например, БоА? Брали бы с нее пример.  
\- Такие решения принимает совет директоров, а не я один. Если сможете убедить этих людей пересмотреть ваш контракт, тогда мы внесем изменения, которые вы так хотите видеть в договоре.  
Как всегда, разговор с директором не принес никаких результатов. Совет директоров созывался поквартально и у них есть чуть больше двух месяцев, чтобы подготовиться. Это деловые люди, и просто так они вряд ли согласятся прислушаться к пятерым парням, которые фактически зарабатывают для них деньги. Условия были выгодны для этой кучки людей, и нужно придумать такой аргумент, который не позволит им отказаться.  
\- ДжеДжун, - БоА показывается из-за угла коридора, как только парни выходят из кабинета директора. Девушка улыбается лучезарной улыбкой, подходя к парню, обнимает его. Остальные поняли, что ждать старшего не имеет смыла, угрюмо поплелись на репетицию – Я соскучилась.  
ДжеДжун кладет свои руки на талию девушки и дарит ей легкий поцелуй. За это время, что они вместе, он привык к ее присутствию в его жизни. Желание девушки показать свои чувства уже не раздражало. Но, парень по-прежнему, кроме благодарности за такое трепетное отношение к нему и минимум симпатии, не мог дать большего. Правда, девушка старалась изо всех сил. Это было видно. БоА изменилась. Многие заметили, как поубавилось высокомерия в ее поведении. Девушка стала приветливей ко всем относиться и даже подружилась с девушками из SNSD, с которыми у нее раньше были отношения только как «сонбэ-хубэ».  
Стафф в шутку перешептывался, что Снежная королева, наконец, оттаяла и начала вести себя как нормальный человек. Раньше с ее нравом могла посостязаться разве что Ю МинА, которая славилась своими выходками и частотой попадания в щекотливые ситуации, но всегда выходила сухой из воды. За последний год популярность МинА очень возросла, и певица стала серьезной конкуренткой для БоА. Они обе работали в одном направлении, только у первой в репертуаре было больше песен в стиле рок и поп-рок. Вокальные данные девушки позволяли исполнять композиции в этом жанре.  
\- Как прошло? – осторожно поинтересовалась БоА. Улыбка сползла с губ парня. Он отстранился, выпуская девушку из своих объятий.  
\- Плохо, - Ким тяжело вздыхает и упирается спиной в стену.  
\- Скажи, - руки певицы, дрожа, опускаются с шеи парня на грудь - дело действительно в контракте? Просто…  
\- «Просто» что? – карие глаза с недоверием смотрят на девушку напротив – Думаешь, мне нравится обивать порог директора, прося его хотя бы перечитать договор?  
БоА прикусывает язык, растерянно и виновато смотрит на любимого. Директор просил повлиять на ДжеДжуна, чтобы тот, наконец, перестал донимать мужчину с этим треклятым контрактом. Ведь, все эти года их все устраивало и тут на тебе, недовольные они.  
\- ДжеДж…  
\- Можешь передать директору, что ты сделала все, что смогла.  
Ким отстраняет от себя девушку и уходит. Давно не было так паршиво на душе. Он надеялся, что она поддержит, если не как один из ведущих артистов СМ, то хотя бы как его девушка. Но, видно, он слишком много просит. Знает ли она что такое любовь? Ким и сам толком не знает. Он до сих пор чувствует то тепло в сердце, когда погружается в воспоминания. Но дает волю эмоциям, только оставшись наедине с собой. Всплеск чувств давно пошел на спад, лишь изредка накатывая приятными волнами от легкого бриза воспоминаний. Парень до сих пор ищет ее, вглядываясь в лицо каждого фана, каждого встречного прохожего, надеясь узнать родное. Это скорее уже привычка и, возможно, желание знать, что с ней все хорошо. Она навсегда останется в сердце ДжеДжуна, и он будет считать ее близким и родным человеком.  
Интересно, вспоминает ли Света про него? Думает, хоть иногда? ДжеДжун надеялся, что БоА поможет ему забыть больное прошлое и жить дальше. Она действительно немного помогла. Но раз за разом в мыслях проскальзывает невольное сравнение, и мысль, словно осторожно крадущийся вор, проникает в сознание, и парень понимает, что Света так бы не поступила. Вот и сейчас: вместо того, чтобы поддержать, певица пытается посеять в нем сомнения в правильности его действий. В голове, где-то на уровне подсознания, закрепился этот совершенный образ. И не важно, как часто меняется его идеальный тип, это всего лишь еще одна девушка, очередное разбитое сердце. Нет, так дальше не может продолжаться. Нужно покончить с этим лицемерием.  
БоА смотрит в спину парня и понимает, что только что перечеркнула все свои труды за прошедшие месяцы. Одной неосторожной фразой разрушила все, что ей так тяжело далось в этих отношениях. Столько приложенных усилий, чтобы завоевать доверие и получить возможность находиться рядом с любимым. Певице долгое время удавалось балансировать между давлением директора и чувствами к ДжеДжуну. Где-то глубоко в подсознании, БоА догадывалась, что рано или поздно она соскользнет на одну из сторон. Она очень боялась, что выбор будет не в пользу любимого. Она очень боялась этого дня, который наступил сегодня. Провожая парня взглядом, певица думала, что нужно избавляться от навязчивого тотального контроля Ким ЕнМина.

Недели проходят за работой. Съемки, интервью, выступления – калейдоскоп событий, не дающий обсудить важную тему для группы. Можно было бы поговорить и дома, но их графики были составлены так, чтобы парни не могли собраться вместе, а обсуждать такое при посторонних не хотелось. К назначенному сроку они все также впятером пришли на совет директоров. Они слабо себе представляли, как сейчас будут вести переговоры. Самым осведомленным оказывается ДжунСу. Он говорил такими юридическими оборотами, что одногруппники по ходу переговоров, которые проваливались с каждым сказанным словом им в ответ, гадали, когда это он успел подготовиться. Не уж-то консультировался с юристом?   
Ли СуМан сидит во главе большого овального стола, сложив руки в замок и положив локти на гладкую поверхность, угрюмо наблюдая за парнями. Мужчина никогда не скрывал, что они его любимчики, и многое сделал для них. Большинство лучших песен доставались Тохошинкам. Он максимально оградил их от общения с Ким ЕнМином, который сейчас сидит по правую сторону от Президента. Мужчина видит, как директор пытается скрыть довольный блеск в глазах, зная, что затея парней обречена на провал.   
Сонсенним поручился за ДжеДжуна, когда парнишку поймали на вождении в нетрезвом состоянии и для вида посадил его под домашний арест. Нашел лучшего специалиста для Юнхо. Не ругал ДжунСу за его выходку в прошлом году, понимая, что у того должна была быть действительно веская причина, видя как он искренне извиняется и просит не наказывать всю группу. Даже Лана отказалась что-либо говорить и просила не быть слишком строгим с провинившимся. Можно припомнить много чего, но воспоминания не помогут разрешить данную ситуацию. Ли СуМан с удовольствием отмечает, как ДжунСу грамотно пытается отстоять точку зрения, догадываясь, что здесь наверняка постаралась Лана. Поразительно, как девушка смогла украсть сердца всех пятерых Богов Востока.  
Президент улыбается своим мыслям и откидывается на спинку мягкого офисного стула. Каждый из присутствующих по-своему понял этот жест. Как и ожидалось, совет директоров отказался пересматривать контракт, аргументируя какими-то только им понятными доводами. В голове Ли СуМана пробегает мысль, что, возможно, он в последний раз сидит в этом кресле на этом собрании как член совета директоров СМ. Еще раз удивившись, насколько хорошо Лана была осведомлена что происходит в кампании, редко переступая ее порог, мужчина теперь полностью осознает мотивы девушки.  
\- Тогда, увидимся в суде, - в глазах ДжеДжуна плещется гнев, который пока под контролем.  
\- Это ваше право, - отвечает ему Ким ЕнМин, уже ничуть не скрывая своего довольства. Он нисколько не волнуется. Он еще не проиграл ни одного суда.  
\- Мы им воспользуемся, - Ючон поднимается, собираясь уходить.  
\- Мальчики, - окликает парней СуМан, когда те, поклонившись, направились к дверям. – Мне действительно жаль, что все так сложилось. Держитесь ближе к свету, и тогда, я уверен, у нас все получится.  
Многозначительность фразы дает шанс владельцу СМ подсказать любимчикам, как правильно действовать, в каком направлении двигаться. Одновременно это выглядит, как желание мирно разрешить ситуацию и продолжить совместное плодотворное сотрудничество. ДжунСу и ЧанМин понимающе кивнули, остальные недоуменно переглядывались, пытаясь понять, что же Президент имеет в виду на самом деле. Его часто клонило на абстрактные темы, и собеседники не всегда понимали смысл сказанных слов. Младшие догадались, что сонсенним хочет им помочь, но по причине, которая сидела справа от него, не может сейчас этого сделать. По крайней мере, открыто.  
Выйдя из кабинета, Шиа достает из кармана визитку и передает ее ДжеДжуну. Старший с минуту внимательно ее читает.  
\- Кто тебе его порекомендовал? – интересуется он.   
ДжунСу до сих пор отказывается раскрывать личность своего таинственного друга. Это настораживает. Но все же он доверяет донсену и снова откладывает все вопросы на потом. Шиа, помня реакцию хена на упоминание девушки, решил, что будет лучше не говорить, кто им помогает. Врать он не хотел, но и правду тоже не мог сказать. Помучившись немного над решением этой дилеммы, парень решил просто молчать и попросить поверить ему.  
\- Этому человеку можно доверять, - отвечает младший, угадывая ход мыслей старшего.  
Вопрос доверия к окружающим стоит очень остро и, как бы ни было противно подозревать всех, такой роскоши, как поверить на слово, они не могли себе сейчас позволить.  
День подачи иска вспоминается парням урывками. Временами было впечатление, что это происходит не с ними. Скандал был грандиозный по своим масштабам. Последующие месяцы это была самая обсуждаемая тема в мире к-поп. Ведь еще никто не мог пойти против СМ и остаться в выигрыше. Хорошим примером была история Н.О.Т. Многие акулы пера, стараясь приукрасить свою статью о Богах, сравнивали их ситуацию с тем, через что прошли мемберы легендарной группы. Ведь, те тоже разделились, и сейчас те трое, что ушли, выступают как трио под другим лейблом.  
Кассиопея тоже разделилась на два лагеря. За время судебного разбирательства на парней вылилось столько грязи, что можно было легко образовать болото. Затем решение суда… Последнее выступление впятером… Уход трио…   
Прощание получилось эмоциональным. У всех пятерых глаза были на мокром месте. Ючон не выдержал первым и расплакался. Следом сдало свои позиции самообладание ДжеДжуна. Послышались всхлипы ДжунСу. Слов было мало. Они догадывались, что еще долго не смогут встретиться впятером, как раньше. Парни стояли в объятиях друг друга, пока в помещение не вошел менеджер. Картина была настолько трогательной, что у мужчины даже язык не повернулся их хоть как-то поторопить.   
В этот день великие Донг Банг Шин Ки разделились.

 

***  
Билет на первый утренний рейс «ЛА – Сеул». Мучительные часы, проведенные в воздухе и, наконец, аэропорт Инчхон, который я знала, как свои пять пальцев. Я так торопилась, что чуть не забыла забрать тот скудный багаж, который у меня был. Сев в такси и пообещав водителю доплатить, если я быстро доберусь до Сеула, начала думать к кому первому идти. Наверное, сначала нужно поговорить с отцом.  
Я чуть не бегом залетаю в дом. В гостиной меня встречает мама с немым вопросом в глазах. Она хочет его озвучить, но я ее опережаю.  
\- Где отец?  
\- В кабинете, - оторопело отвечает мама. Она кричит мне что-то вслед. Потом. Все потом. Мне кажется, что если сейчас, сию минуту, ничего не предпринять, то рухнет само Мироздание, рассыпавшись на хрустящие кусочки под подошвой обуви.  
По дороге чуть не сбиваю с ног горничную. Девушка, заикаясь, извиняется и быстро исчезает из поля моего зрения. Не подумав постучать, я врываюсь в кабинет.  
\- Нужно завершить слияние! – выпаливаю я с порога и застываю.  
На меня с удивлением смотрят две пары глаз. Пару минут я стою, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово. Растерянность постепенно сменяется радостью, что передо мной сейчас находятся как раз те люди, с которыми нужно поговорить.  
\- Ох, прошу прощения, - слышу я позади мамин голос – Света бывает очень настойчивой.  
\- Все в порядке, дорогая, - губы отца растягиваются в нежной улыбке, когда взгляд задерживается на маминой фигуре.  
Вернув свое самообладание, я поспешно поклонилась и извинилась за такое грубое вторжение. Узкие глаза-щелочки Ли СуМана смотрели на меня с лукавинкой сквозь стекла очков в роговой оправе, губы растянуты в полуулыбке. Все в нем говорило, что сонсенним совсем не против моего присутствия.  
Отец снова кивнул маме, которая все еще стояла за моей спиной, и жестом пригласил меня войти и присесть. Я сделала шаг вглубь комнаты. До моей спины добегает слабая волна потока воздуха от сквозняка, вызванного закрывающейся дверью, и слышится щелчок замка, возвещающий, что та закрыта. Я присаживаюсь на свободный стул. Вся моя горячность куда-то улетучилась, и пришло осознание, что повела себя, как импульсивный подросток.  
\- А теперь рассказывай, что ты знаешь, дочь, - на меня смотрели с неподдельным интересом.  
За последние пару лет я успела узнать о директоре много интересных вещей, о которых, я уверена, не догадывался даже сонсенним. Я была в курсе, как Ким ЕнМин обрел свое влияние и каким образом воздействует на людей. Но, думаю, этого им пока говорить не нужно.  
\- Четыре года назад вы планировали слияние, которое не состоялось из-за меня. Вы подписали договор, дающий возможность СМ выйти на европейский рынок, а там и на международный. Чем сейчас и пользуются БоА и Super Junior. Предполагаю, контракт был подписан сроком на пять лет. Не больше. В последнее время вы часто встречаетесь. Значит, срок подходит к концу, и вы хотите довести начатое до конца.  
Я замолчала. Отец смотрел на меня, словно в первый раз увидел. Он и не догадывался, что я имею ко всему этому какое-то отношение. По взгляду мужчины я поняла, что СуМан так и не смог рассказать ему о том, что случилось четыре года назад. Значит, он узнает сегодня. Ему же наверняка будет интересно узнать причины, по которым я ввязалась в это дело.  
\- Неплохо, - задумчиво протянул Президент – Это все?  
\- Вы же знаете, - обратилась я к сонсенниму – они пойдут до конца. И Ким ЕнМин это использует против вас.  
Ли СуМан понимающе хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Он привычным жестом снял очки, протер и без того кристально чистые стекла и надел обратно. Папа переводил недоуменный вопросительный взгляд то на меня, то на друга, понимая, что он чего-то не знает.  
\- Слияние – это единственный шанс для нас справиться, не привлекая людей извне, - добавила я. Президент согласно кивнул.  
\- Для «нас»? – отец произнес это таким красноречивым тоном, что мы на минуту смутились, вспомнив, что тот не в курсе всей ситуации – И каким боком ты здесь?  
Хотелось бы быть бантиком в этой истории, но не с моим везением находить приключения и создавать проблемы. Собравшись с мыслями, я рассказала о роли директора в моей жизни, опустив некоторые подробности.  
\- Так ты хочешь отмстить? – придется детально объяснить мои мотивы.  
\- Было бы желание – давно бы уже отомстила. Только это не выход. Это будет началом цепочки событий, которая не нужна ни мне, ни вам. Я просто хочу его остановить. Уже достаточно людей пострадало из-за этого человека. Он не видит границ и думает, что может поступать, как ему хочется. Но, это не так. Расплата всегда наступает рано или поздно. И директор не исключение.  
И снова две пары шоколадных глаз разного оттенка изучающе смотрят на меня. СуМан обдумывает что-то свое, а папа, словно пытается меня узнать.  
\- Тебе точно 22 года? – осторожно интересуется президент, пока отец еще переваривает мои слова. Я смущенно улыбаюсь в ответ и киваю – Даже не все мои сверстники так рассуждают. Хорошо. Как, по-твоему, будут развиваться события?  
Я хмыкнула. Мужчины не знали, что еще, будучи в больнице во Франции я осилила одну очень сложную и интересную книгу. «Искусство войны». Кое-что я прочитала в переводе, кое-что в оригинале со словарем. Это не только свод законов войны, как считает большинство. Для меня эта книга стала сборником рекомендованных тактик и стратегий в борьбе против врага. На самом деле здесь больше философии и политики, рассказывающие как можно победить без активных военных действий. И я намерена добиться своей идеальной победы.  
\- Директор не согласится пересмотреть условия контракта, - это констатация, но жду подтверждающего кивка СуМана и продолжаю – Значит, они пойдут до конца. ДжеДжун и Ючон точно. ДжунСу наверняка. Юнхо и ЧанМин остаются при любом раскладе. Как только первые трое перейдут к активным действиям, - щелкаю пальцами – скандал. Ким ЕнМин обязательно этим воспользуется, чтобы убрать вас из совета директоров. Для того чтобы иметь хоть какое-то преимущество – нужно завершить слияние. Это даст возможность вам, отец, войти в управляющий состав кампании. Активно влиять на ситуацию мы не сможем, но это даст возможность узнавать, что планирует директор.  
И снова мои собеседники ошеломленно смотрят на меня. Видно, я очень точно угадала их планы. Интересно, а президент знает, что некоторые его подопечные тоже в курсе ситуации?  
\- Не нужно на меня так смотреть. Пожалуйста, - я уставилась на какие-то бумаги, беспорядочно лежащие на столе – Кхм… это смущает.  
Мужчины переглянулись и невесело друг другу улыбнулись.  
\- Ты только что огласила наши планы, которые тщательно продумывались последние несколько месяцев, - отец встал из-за стола и начал прохаживаться по кабинету – Если ты в курсе, то, как мы можем быть уверенны, что этого не знает Ким ЕнМин?  
\- Он знает, что ты в Корее, - подтвердил Ли.  
\- ДжунСу, - понимающе пробормотала я. И дернул же его черт за язык. Ну, да ладно – это поправимо – Это был канун Рождества. Я могла просто приехать навестить родителей на праздники и уехать назад в Европу.  
Папа резко остановился посреди кабинета и посмотрел на меня. В его глазах читалось понимание того, что я сейчас предлагаю, и несогласие с этим планом действий. Он отрицательно покачал головой, а я утвердительно закивала. Я понимала его желание оградить меня от всей этой сальности, но я с самого начала увязла по самые уши. А для того, чтобы выбраться из этой трясины, нужно ее высушить. Хватит уже водичку разводить. Пора провести дренаж. Точечный. И тогда почва не будет уходить из-под ног. Немой спор продолжался пару минут, пока отец не выдержал.  
\- Ким ЕнМин на многое способен. Если он узнает…  
\- Не узнает, если вы не скажете. Директор может многое просчитать, но не мое участие в этой истории. До тех пор, пока он уверен, что я в Европе, обо мне вспоминать не будет.  
Послышался тактичный кашель. Мы настолько увлеклись перепалкой, что забыли о зрителе, который с большим интересом и смешинками в глазах наблюдал за спором.  
\- Вы точно из одной семьи, - хихикнул мужчина – По характеру Лана точно Ким.  
\- Это ЧонМин-оппа виноват, - пробормотала я, тщательно разглядывая свой маникюр и стараясь сдержать улыбку. А что, может это с кровью передалось? Папа рассмеялся, поняв, на что я намекаю.  
\- А теперь к делу, - лицо президента стало серьезным – Кто еще об этом знает?  
\- Только те, кто знает о нас с ДжеДжуном. Это еще трое: Хо ЕнСэн, Чхвэ СынХен и Ким Хичоль. Первые двое вмешиваться не будут, если это не коснется их лично. Хичоль… Пока мне удалось уговорить его ничего не предпринимать, но, думаю, надолго его не хватит. Вы же знаете, как он переживает за донсенов. Предположительно ЧонСу и Енун тоже знают. Но утверждать не буду.  
Ли СуМан внимательно выслушал меня и задумчиво хмыкнул.  
\- А про тебя?  
\- Из тех, кто в СМ: Хичоль, ДжунСу и ЧанМин.  
\- Ты сильно изменилась с тех пор, как ЕнМин тебя видел последний раз. Но, все же, где гарантии, что он тебя не узнает? – отец вернулся на свое место за столом.  
Вполне резонное опасение. Директор все же далеко не дурак. Если меня узнают раньше времени, то все планы пойдут коту под хвост. При таком раскладе – я единственный козырь, который нужно разыграть правильно. Я улыбнулась.  
\- Я уже встречалась с директором. Он не узнал меня.  
\- Что? Когда? – отец потрясенно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ким Бихь – мой псевдоним, - я посмотрела на сонсеннима, а тот расплылся в довольной понимающей улыбке – Было рискованно показываться на глаза директору, но я хотела знать наверняка. И тогда у меня появилась возможность.  
\- Ю ЕнДжин мне все уши прожужжал, как ему приятно было работать с молодым композитором, - протянул СуМан, косясь на друга.  
\- Ну, я знал, что ты пишешь песни, но думал только для Ю МинА и некоторых артистов YG. Ну да ладно, поговорим об этом потом. Тогда придешь в кампанию как композитор, раз ты так представилась.  
\- Нет, - я замотала головой – Во-первых, сейчас у меня контракт с другой компанией. Во-вторых, я думаю, директор уже навел обо мне справки и знает, что по профессии я танцор.  
Ли СуМан утвердительно кивнул. Значит, Ким уже упоминал обо мне. И нет надобности в моем присутствии на данный момент.  
\- Не торопись, ПэкМин. Нам все равно нужно время, чтобы подготовится. Когда заканчивается срок?  
\- В январе следующего года, если девушка, которую я заменяю, не выйдет из декрета раньше.  
\- Хорошо. Об этом я позабочусь.   
\- За это время, придумаем как перевести тебя в кампанию, не вызывая подозрений, - папа начал собирать бумаги на столе в одну кучу.  
\- Зачем же так напрягаться? – мужчины вопросительно посмотрели на меня – Можно все сделать гораздо проще.   
\- Ты нас сегодня уже достаточно потрясла своими выходками. А я еще думал, что ЧонМин преувеличивает, рассказывая о твоих бравадах, - хмыкнул отец.  
Вот же засранец. Ну, получит же он у меня, как только попадется на глаза. Надо записать где-нибудь, а то пока вернется из армии, забуду. И время есть, чтобы придумать, как преподать урок оппе и отбить охоту стучать на меня родителям.  
\- Шведка Лора Бёдри собирает группу танцоров…  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы мы предложили им контракт, - догадался папа.  
\- Вы же сотрудничаете с европейским лейблом, - я переводила хитрый взгляд то на отца, то на сонсеннима. Уверена, они в уме уже просчитали всю схему дальнейший действий. И судя по их взглядам, они согласны на этот расклад.  
Я хотела отказаться от предложения Лоры, но… чего не сделаешь ради Богов?

Добравшись домой после длинного разговора, который временами перерастал в спор, я мечтала скинуть кеды и распластаться звездочкой на кровати. Консьерж – до жути вежливый мужчина лет сорока – поприветствовал меня и передал охапку цветов, состоящую из нескольких букетов. Удивляясь, кто же это может быть, я пробормотала что-то в благодарность за беспокойство и поплелась к лифту. Зайдя в квартиру, бросила чемодан у входа, решив, его не разбирать – все равно скоро его снова паковать – раскидала обувь по разным углам прихожей, и пошла искать вазу. Когда цветы нашли свое скромное место в гостиной, я принялась за прочтение карточек, коих было три. И все они от одного человека – Ли ХекДже.  
Я сидела растерянная, не зная, что делать с внезапно нарисовавшимся воздыхателем. Вернее, как его отшить, чтобы не обидеть. Может, игнорировать? Когда там тур начинается? Хочу уехать подальше от Сеула. Плохо, что он знает, где я живу. Вполне может прийти в гости. Аащ! Вот же «повезло».  
Швырнув карточки на стол, я направилась на кухню. Есть не хотелось, а вот пить - да. Полезла в холодильник за соком и обнаружила там сюрприз. На средней полке стояла коробочка с приклеенным на нее стикером. Меня раздавила довольная улыбка.   
«Для Ангела – Хранителя Богов Востока. Готовил твой Герой» - было написано аккуратным почерком на желтом листике. Я счастливо улыбнулась. Ох, мышонок, и что бы я делала без тебя? Сколько лет я уже не ела стряпню Дже? Почти забыла ее вкус. Двухуровневый лоток уместил в себя ролы и салат. Зная любовь Кима к острым блюдам, легко предположить, что здесь будет море перца. Взяв вилку, я сначала приготовила стакан воды, на всякий случай, и осторожно попробовала немного салата. Медленно прожевав, я довольно причмокнула. Остро, но вполне приемлемо для моих вкусовых рецепторов. Черт, как же это вкусно!  
Жуя на ходу, я пошла искать свой мобильный, решив написать смс благодарности ЧанМину. Забыв, куда запихнула телефон, я принялась искать его по всем карманам, пока не извлекла чужой из своей сумки. Я совсем забыла, что хотела найти его владельца. Но раз никто не спрашивал, значит, терял кто-то не из нашей группы. Я присела на рядом стоящую тумбочку и уставилась на аппарат. Надо попробовать его включить. Вдруг владелец все еще его разыскивает. Нажала на кнопку питания, но телефон издал жалобный писк и снова отключился. Поиски зарядного затянулись еще на минут десять. Оставив мобильный кормиться от сети, я пошла доедать свой ужин.  
Поев и приняв душ, я отправила сообщение Шиму, и устало плюхнулась на кровать. Мобильный завибрировал под рукой, возвещая о смс.  
«Всегда, пожалуйста. У нас тут полный дурдом. Третий месяц как на пороховой бочке О_о»  
«Что случилось?» - ответ пришел через десять минут.  
«Твой Герой снова посеял мобильный. Благо, надежно запаролен твоим именем» - я фыркнула. Привычка макнэ в последнее время называть Дже «Моим Героем» меня немного раздражала. Попахивает шипперством.  
Стоп. Я подорвалась на кровати, резко сев, от чего комната слегка пошатнулась, и уставилась на чужой телефон. Точно, в тот день он же заходил к ХенДжуну, а после я нашла мобильный. Включив аппарат, я ввела свое имя на корейском.  
«Неверный пароль».  
И какая же версия моего имени стоит на пароле? Как хорошо, что это не пин сим-карты и попыток ввода неограниченное. Перепробовала все варианты на английском и на корейском языках - ничего не подходило. Я начала психовать. Уже засомневалась, что пароль действительно мое имя, и что это вообще телефон Дже. Так, сокращенный вариант парень не знает. А если… Один слог, три буквы.  
«빛» - ввожу я и… Мне открывает меню. Подавилась воздухом от неожиданности. Это, правда, телефон ДжеДжуна. Соблазн велик, и я ему поддаюсь. Первым делом смотрю фотографии. Открываю папку и пролистываю снимки радостных парней, веселящихся в общаге, машине, самолете. Я засмеялась, увидев, как на снимке Ючон тискает ДжунСу, а ЧанМин стоит позади них и хитро ухмыляется, сощурив глаза. Это надо скопировать себе.  
Несколько десятков фото быстро заканчиваются, и я перехожу в следующую папку. Первый кадр очень размытый, и тяжело понять, кто на нем, но интуитивно ясно по фону, что он был сделан в ванной. Открываю следующую фотографию и чувствую, как мои щеки начинают краснеть от вида голого Ючона. Теперь понятно, почему ребята так переживают из-за потери. Привычка ДжеДжуна фотографировать донсенов в самых неожиданных и неподходящих местах вылезла им боком. Просматриваю все фотографии в папке и, покраснев до корней волос, радуюсь, что телефон попал именно в мои руки. 

«А ты хорошо смотришься в одном полотенчике *-*» - отправляю смс ЧанМину. 

Ответ приходит сразу.

«Не понял…»

«Вещица Маши - растеряши у меня. Эх… пропадает талант фотографа. Мм… эротического» - я не я, если не постебусь. Едва я нажала «отправить», как пришел ответ.

«Аааааааааа!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Не смотри!!! (T_T) (*^^*)»

«Поздно (^^)»

«(~~>.


	12. Не Пьеро - часть 2

Долгожданная встреча с подругой. Она, наконец, приехала в Корею дольше, чем на два дня. ТхэРи решила попробовать прыгнуть выше головы и открыть сразу две галереи – одну в Сеуле, вторую в Токио. Амбициям художницы можно только позавидовать. Очень хочется, чтобы у нее все получилось. Открытие планируется на ноябрь – декабрь, и девушка строго всех предупредила, что посетить ее галереи должен каждый.  
Этот день мы решили посвятить шопингу – как в школьные времена, когда ТхэРи таскала меня по всем торговым центрам, пока я могла ходить. Но тогда поход по магазинам меня выматывал морально. На этот раз я предложила сама. Мне нужно было обновить летний гардероб.  
Перед штурмом мы решили перекусить, так как не знали, где окажемся через час, и что будем делать. Недолго думая, мы направились в любимое кафе, которое присмотрели еще в школьные годы. Владелец нас хорошо знал и часто угощал новинками меню.  
Просторное светлое помещение оформлено в коричневых тонах. И все было сделано под дерево. Это выглядело роскошно, особенно в вечернее время с умело выставленным искусственным освещением. Обычно мы занимали столик у дальней стены. Привычка, что сказать. Но на этот раз он оказался занят. За ним сидели трое парней и бурно что-то обсуждали. ТхэРи и я заказали еду на вынос и стали наблюдать за трио.  
\- Смотри, смотри! – захихикала в мою сторону подруга, кивками указывая на девушку, целенаправленно продвигающуюся к столику.  
Парни, заметив незнакомку, в момент оживились. Быстро о чем-то переговорили между собой и заговорщицки расплылись в улыбках. Интерес взял свое - мы подошли ближе, стараясь, чтобы нас не заметили раньше времени. Колонна, возле которой стоял стол, очень помогала.  
\- Передай, пожалуйста, GD, что я его люблю! – выпалила девушка и, смущенно покраснев, поспешила удалиться.  
Мы с ТхэРи громко подавились смехом. Но я не смогла сдержаться.  
\- Ты…! – СынХен, сидевший лицом к нам, не сводил с нас удивленных глаз.  
\- Не тыкай, - выдавила ТхэРи, стараясь не заржать на все кафе.  
-Вы…! – еще одна попытка что-то сказать, заметив меня.  
Во взгляде рэпера плескалась паника. Парень переводил испуганный взгляд то на меня, то на друга, сидевшего напротив него, спиной ко мне. Легким покачиванием головы я дала ему знак, чтобы тот молчал. Все наши встречи с Дже до сегодняшнего момента были эпизодическими, и чаще я первая замечала его и успевала скрыться из поля зрения Тохошинки. Мне нужно знать наверняка, что сейчас парень меня не узнает. И это идеальная возможность проверить. К тому же, ХенДжун поможет, сам того не зная. Не только же язык на нем тренировать для едких замечаний.  
\- Да, - протянула ТхэРи, хихикая – что-то в этом мире определенно не меняется.  
ДжеДжун и ХенДжун обернулись и посмотрели на нас. Первый с нескрываемым интересом, второй со злостью и раздражением.  
\- СынХен-а, это наша обязанность передавать ДжиЕну, - театрально прикладываю ладони к груди – как сильно любят его поклонницы!  
\- Ага, - поддакнула художница, стараясь подавить новый приступ смеха.  
Чхвэ представил нас парням. Хиро формально приветливо улыбнулся, ХенДжун сверлил меня недовольным взглядом. «Так, спокойно, Света. Главное не смотреть на ДжеДжуна, и все будет хорошо. Может». Если дыхание я еще контролировала, то сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки, когда пара шоколадных глаз смерила меня изучающим взглядом. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Пальцы сами нашли браслеты на другой руке и начали их теребить. Среди них была и цепочка с подвеской, что подарил Дже. Спиралевидное плетение ювелирного изделия длиной примерно в тридцать сантиметров, обвивало мое запястье в три завитка. Помимо этого «браслета» на этой же руке было еще три. Так драгоценная вещь не бросалась в глаза, и я могла спокойно ее носить.  
\- Привет, мальчики, - ТхэРи набралась смелости и кокетливо стрельнула глазками. Не поняла, она что-то приняла перед тем как встретиться со мной? Куда делать ее обычная стеснительность? СынХен тоже изучающе смотрел на художницу, удивляясь ее непривычному поведению.  
Я лишь кивнула головой в знак приветствия. Лидера SS501 я пока решила вежливо игнорировать. Но долго тот не выдержал. Хорошо. Мне надо отвлечься от сидящего рядом с ним парня.  
\- Мальчики, - фыркнул парень. Я смерила его изучающим взглядом. Не уж-то мужчиной себя возомнил? Нет-нет, не с его манерами.  
\- Ну, так не девочка же. Хотя, в наше время, как знать, как знать. Никогда не угадаешь, - я покачала головой.   
Топ подавился смехом, ТхэРи захихикала, ДжеДжун хмыкнул, растягивая свои соблазнительные губы в улыбке. Стоп. Не смотреть на него. Не хотелось бы вот так попасться. Глаза ХенДжуна потемнели от злости. Видно я попала на больной мозоль. Так-так-так, а вот это интересно.  
\- Много ты знаешь, - а вот и яд закапал.  
\- Мммм, больше, чем ты думаешь, - Рида начал сверлить меня лютым взглядом. Откинулся на спинку стула, словно говоря «продемонстрируй». Я хмыкнула – Недавние разногласия, ведь, не из-за костюмов и сценического реквизита…  
Я многозначительно замолчала. Что говорить дальше – не знала. Сам додумает. И, судя по тому, как лицо парня поменялось, я угадала. ХенДжун знает, словесную баталию ему не выиграть. Он бросает взгляд на СынХена, который тихо хихикал над моими выпадами и реакцией моей жертвы.  
\- На него можешь не коситься, - глубокий вдох и резкий выдох – он знает меня дольше и любит больше, чем тебя. Это факт. Столько лет меня терпеть! Ах! – драматически закатываю глаза - К тому же – СынХен – мой верный подельник во всех бахвальствах, что я устраиваю.  
Взгляд Кима скользит на однофамильца, который откровенно наслаждается ситуацией. В глазах блестят задорные искорки, ладошка прикрывает улыбку, то ли по привычке ее прятать, то ли, чтобы не обидеть друга.  
\- На него тоже не косись, - состроила наглую довольную мордашку – Он не полезет в чужой спор, пока не коснется его лично. Какая ирония – даже будучи с друзьями, тебе все равно не у кого просить поддержки.   
Полностью переключив свое внимание на ХенДжуна, я на пару минут смогла забыть о присутствии Дже, который внимательно за мной наблюдал. На мои слова о нем, лишь бровь поползла вверх. Вот же черт. «Света, думать! Думать! А потом говорить». Когда же я запомню именно такую последовательность, а? Кажется, ДжеДжун собирается что-то сказать. Ну, вот и придет мой бесславный конец тролля, коли вступит в спор. Если парень меня не узнал пока, так это не значит, что не сможет закрыть мне рот. Дже – один из немногих, кому это удавалось.  
\- Можно вопрос? – прошелестел такой любимый и родной голос. Я киваю – Что такого он натворил, что вы так на него обижены?  
\- Как? ХенДжун не рассказал? – удивленно хлопаю глазками – То-то все интересуются, чего это я лидера SS501 сталкерю. Оказывается, они просто правды не знают.  
СынХен почти сполз под стол с красноречивым выражением лица «Только не это» и прикрыл лицо рукой. ДжеДжун заинтересованно подался вперед, оперевшись локтями на стол. ХенДжун недовольно поджал губы и продолжил сверлить меня все тем же злым взглядом. Не думаю, что после этого я ему буду все еще нравиться. Парень тихо зашипел и цокнул языком.  
\- Ты надолго тут? Не хочу слушать бредни твоей пошлой фантазии.  
Топ сложил руки на столе и уткнулся в него лбом. Он начал конвульсивно дрожать, наверняка сдерживая приступ смеха. Он точно знает, что последует дальше. ДжеДжун явно прифигел. Парень молча переводил взгляд то на меня, то на друга больше, видимо, не решаясь вмешиваться. Он немного съехал под стол под напором нашего спора, упираясь руками в сидение.  
\- Знаешь, ХенДжун, твои манипуляции с моим багажом в Японии показали, насколько плоско мыслишь именно ты. Да еще и КюДжона пытался подставить. Стыд и позор.  
\- Если ты не в курсе, то меня считают сложной личностью.  
\- Ты? Сложная личность? Пха! Не смеши мои стельки. Ты простой как пять вон. Ты – открытая книга. Даже скучно, - показной зевок и парню окончательно срывает крышу.  
ХенДжун вскакивает с места, чуть не опрокидывая стул. Взгляд горит праведным гневом, лицо начало краснеть от напряжения, ноздри раздуваются, легкие тяжело втягивают воздух. Одно лишнее движение, и мне не поздоровится. СынХен оторвал голову от своих рук и настороженно уставился на нас. ДжеДжун от удивления едва успел поймать челюсть от внезапных телодвижений Кима, пока та не повстречалась с твердой поверхностью. Судя по его реакции, эту сторону человека, которого называет другом, Хиро не знал. Я же, на удивление, спокойная, как удав.  
За моей спиной стало тихо. Посетители притихли, заинтересованно наблюдая за развитием ситуации. Секунды спустя парней начали узнавать. По залу прошла волна перешептываний и щелчки затворов камер на телефонах.  
\- Сбавь обороты, ХенДжун. Ты в общественном месте. Если плевать на репутацию друзей, то хоть подумай об имидже группы.   
\- Наш заказ готов, - ТхэРи подошла, держа в руках бумажный пакет и две закрытые картонные чашки с фирменным логотипом на боку.  
«Эм… а она отходила забирать заказ? И когда это я стала настолько рассеянной, что упускаю из вида отсутствие подруги?» Забираю из рук протянутую бумажную емкость и благодарно улыбаюсь. Поворачиваюсь с тем, чтобы уйти, но передумываю. Достаю из сумочки карту – пропуск в клуб оппы и вручаю ДжеДжуну. Я знала, что ее у него нет. Они все именные, а это имя я точно заметила бы в списках. Брат почему-то наотрез отказался их делать. В детстве я мечтала иметь старшего брата. Теперь их у меня двое, и это сильно сказывается на личной жизни. Оба, особенно ЧонМин (он чаще рядом находится, чем ЧонМо), отпугивают всех потенциальных ухажеров. Не то, чтобы я стремилась завязать отношения, но на свидание же сходить можно? И они еще о ХекДже не знают.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что я испортила вам отдых. Надеюсь, это хоть как-то компенсирует ущерб, - мило улыбаюсь, чуть наклоняюсь и поворачиваюсь к Топу – Увидимся.  
Рэпер одаривает нас лучезарной улыбкой и кивает.  
\- Думаешь так легко откупиться? – парень не знает меры в ссорах.  
\- Пфф, зато мне хоть хватило такта извиниться, - бросаю на парня ледяной взгляд, но смягчаю его и уже без металлических ноток в голосе добавляю – Если не пересмотришь свое отношение к ситуации, то останешься ни с чем.  
Как только я оказалась на улице, я несколько раз глубоко вздохнула. После пары глотков теплого чая, меня начало отпускать. Раздражение постепенно уходило, оставляя после себя легкую дрожь от осознания того, что только что произошло и перед кем. Интересно, что теперь думает обо мне Дже? Наверное, что я ненормальная пацанка в юбке, которая грубит по поводу и без. Может, это и к лучшему сейчас, что я произвела такое впечатление.  
\- И что это сейчас было? – услышала я озадаченный голос ТхэРи – Вы что, всегда так общаетесь?  
Я киваю в ответ, и в голову приходит мысль, что так долго я не выдержу. Если в будущем все ссоры будут заканчиваться как сегодня, то лучше уйти от греха подальше. Сегодня я довела его намеренно, чтобы проверить догадку. Но где гарантии, что в следующий раз ХенДжун не отреагирует так же эмоционально? Проблема в том, что он чувствует, но не понимает что именно и к кому. Все, решено. После тура ухожу.  
\- Я думала, ты преувеличиваешь, - художница достала из бумажного пакета еще теплый круассан и протянула мне. Я откусила кусочек и лениво начала жевать – А он действительно неуравновешенный. Я боюсь таких и стараюсь держаться подальше.  
\- Давай не будем о печальном, - перебила я – Нас ждут лучшие торговые центры Сеула!  
Глаза ТхэРи лихорадочно заблестели в предвкушении. Мы сели в машину и поехали в первый намеченный в нашем списке магазин.

 

***  
Альбом записан, мини-драма снята, и я посмотрела ее одной из первых. Ребята узнали, что я переехала и пришли ко мне на новоселье. Устроить вечеринку на один вечер не получалось, как всегда из-за графиков, поэтому приходилось принимать друзей по одному в течение первого месяца моего проживания в новой квартире. Парни устроили мне сюрприз, придя без приглашения. Но ЕнСэн все же мне намекнул, и я успела заполнить свой обычно полупустой холодильник после посиделок с мышонком. Понятное дело, они пришли без Ким ХенДжуна.  
\- Ааааа! Щечки! – довольно запищала я, когда ЕнСэн переступил порог квартиры.   
Мои глаза заблестели сумасшедшей искоркой, а губы растянулись в улыбке идиота. Я прямо маньяк, увидевший свой фетиш. Когда СынХен похудел, исхудали и его пухлые щеки, и я уже отчаялась найти новый объект для тисканья. Нет, выглядит Топ шикарно, но я скучаю по его щечкам. И вот, после такой долгой ломки в дверях появляется Хо, который, видно, дал себе волю в Штатах и набрал пару лишних кило. А виделись-то всего пару недель назад!  
Парни замерли на месте, не понимая моего поведения, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. ЕнСэн хорошо помнил, как я любила трепать СынХена за щеки, когда тот пытался пошутить надо мной. Он каждый раз подтрунивая над рэпером. И вот пришел тот день, когда ему придется это испытать на себе.  
\- Твою мать, - простонал Принц – Как же я мог забыть?  
Не сводя глаз с лица парня, я на цыпочках подошла к нему и, довольно закусив губу, потрепала его за щеки. Довольно запищала. Хо состроил недовольную гримасу, из которой получилась смешная рожица. Троица, что наблюдала эту сцену, в следующее мгновение после моего действия покатилась со смеху. Я тоже рассмеялась, поняв, что только что сделала и перед кем. ЕнСэн залился краской по самые корни и, бурча ругательства себе под нос, прошел с пакетами на кухню.  
Уже через десять минут низкий журнальный стол в гостиной был уставлен едой и безалкогольной выпивкой. Парни радостно наперебой рассказывали о своем пребывании в Америке. Покончив со всеми приготовлениями, мы, наконец, уселись смотреть драму. Я несколько месяцев ломала себе голову, что же происходит в группе. Эта короткометражка оказалась самой лучшей подсказкой, которую я когда-либо получала в этом деле.   
По экрану пробегают титры, и парни замерли в ожидании моих комментариев. Я же сидела с открытым ртом от понимания того, что увидела. Прокрутила в голове все странные на тот момент для меня ситуации, все само стало на свои места, просто и понятно.  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо спросил Харизма. А да, точно. Надо же что-то сказать.  
\- Это… - но вот какое слово для этого подобрать? – это просто шикарно.  
Фух, выдавила все-таки. И, вроде как, нужное слово в данный момент. Парни довольно заулыбались, наблюдая за моим неверно истолкованным оторопением. Я покосилась на Хо. Тот понял по моему взгляду, что я догадалась про их маленький секрет. Он нервно переводит взгляд на ЧонМина и снова смотрит на меня. Я киваю едва заметно. Этого хватает, чтобы расслабится нам обоим.

 

Очередная репетиция новой концертной программы SS501 под названием Persona. Девушка, которую я подменяла, решила вернуться раньше. Но я все равно оставалась в штате. Для хореографии к сольнику ХенгДжуна нужно было пять представительниц слабого пола. Макнэ сразу безапелляционно заявил, что танцевать он будет в паре только со мной. Хореограф посмеялся такому детскому ребячеству, но возражать не стал. Когда же встал вопрос, кто будет танцевать с лидером, глаза постановщика танцев скосили на меня, и я сразу же отрицательно закивала головой, изображая руками крест. На сцене во время танца сразу будет видно, что у нас очень плохие отношения. Тем более, когда будет телесный контакт: следуя задумке, девушка должна разорвать майку на парне. Он может рефлекторно меня прибить прямо во время исполнения. А я жить еще хочу. Второй на очереди, после макнэ, оказался ЕнСэн. Только выбил партии со мной не так явно, как младший.   
Время - вторая половина дня. Когда нахожусь на репетиции, я не часто смотрю на часы. Все выжаты, как несвежий лимон. Некоторые плюхаются на прохладный пол, мне хватает сил дойти до стула. Девушкам всегда было легче – мы танцевали не в каждой песне, и были не такие уставшие под конец репетиции.  
\- ЧонМин, сегодня молодец! – хвалит Харизму хореограф, и парень расцветает от лестных слов. Губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке, а в глазах начинают плясать чертики – Двадцать минут перерыва и прогоняем сольники!  
ХенгДжун с разбега в пару шагов вешается на друга, и те радостно гогочут над чем-то своим, одним им понятным. КюДжон устало присаживается на стул рядом со мной, по другую сторону от меня мостит свою тушку ЕнСэн. ХенДжун фыркает своим мыслям и вытирает лицо полотенцем. Танцоры располагаются, кто где, некоторые вышли на перекур.  
\- И что бы вы без меня делали! – доносятся до нас слова Харизмы, который с младшим наперевес добирается до нашей компании. Друзья располагаются возле нас, все еще довольно улыбаясь и игриво строя друг другу глазки, поглощая из бутылки воду.  
\- По-моему, Принцем в этой группе назвали не того участника, - хитро ухмыляюсь в предвкушении хорошей тонкой шутки в адрес парня. Хо бросает на меня недоуменный взгляд, и я хихикаю с выражения его моськи – ЧонМину больше бы подошло.  
\- А я? – Хо деланно обидевшись, надувает губки.  
\- Учитывая твою любовь к водной стихии, надо было придумать что-то из этой оперы.  
\- Учитывая, как долго он сидит в ванной… - Кю многозначительно замолкает, и парни беззлобно смеются. Ен хитро косится на меня.  
\- Мне тут птичка напела, как долго ты любишь в ванной сидеть.  
\- Эта птичка скоро запоет, как соловей весной, только фальцетом. И мне можно – я девушка, - неоспоримый довод, что сказать.  
\- Интересно, каким местом? – на автомате бросает ХенДжун, открывая бутылку с водой и начиная жадно пить. Вот, ему всегда надо испортить веселье.  
\- Тебе показать? – складываю свои губки трубочкой, затем растягиваю в довольной злорадной усмешке.   
Последний сделанный глоток распрыскивается в воздух и мелкими каплями оседает на пол. ХенДжун награждает меня красноречивым взглядом и отворачивается, стараясь скрыть зардевшиеся щеки. Парни беззлобно захихикали – не каждый день есть возможность увидеть, как лидер краснеет из-за девушки. Так ему и надо. В следующий раз, может, подумает прежде, чем лезть в чужой разговор.  
\- Ким Лана? – в проеме полуоткрытой двери показалась голова одного из менеджеров.  
\- Да. Здесь я, - встаю и направляюсь к выходу из зала – Вам тут цветы прислали.  
Я обреченно глубоко вздыхаю, возвожу глаза к потолку и направляюсь на рисепшен в холле. Посыльный – молодой парнишка, на вид еще школьник. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, с большим интересом рассматривая все вокруг, озираясь по сторонам. Я подошла, улыбнулась охранникам.  
\- Я Ким Лана, - парень ойкнул, подпрыгнул, словно его застали на месте преступления.  
Щеки покрылись румянцем смущения. Дрожащими руками посыльный протянул мне бланк для росписи. Я небрежно поставила подпись и поблагодарила парнишку, вернув планшет с разграфленными страницами. Букет и в самом деле был шикарный и большой. Как зеленые листы, так и бутоны цветка были в форме сердца. Он стоял на стойке рисепшена и закрывал сидящего охранника, сосредоточенно вглядывающегося в экраны мониторов.  
\- Я… - неуверенный дрожащий голос посыльного отвлек меня от извлечения открытки из букета. Читать ее не было надобности – я и так знала, кто прислал цветы.  
\- Да? Нужно еще где-то расписаться?  
Парень помотал головой и сбивчиво заговорил – Я большой поклонник DanceToo. Можно…можно с вами сфотографироваться, а то парни мне не поверят, что я действительно встретился с вами.  
Я весело захихикала. Так меня еще не просили о совместном фото. Да и не привыкла я, что меня в Корее узнают. Я больше была популярна в Европе. Я кивнула и подошла ближе к парнишке.  
\- Какая кавайная сцена! – послышался задорный голосок за спиной. Я обернулась. Охранники вытянулись и с нескрываемым восхищением рассматривали певицу. А выглядела она, как всегда, шикарно, хоть и была жутко уставшей.  
\- МанА-я! – на радостях я чуть не заверещала и заключила подругу в объятия.  
Мы не виделись почти полгода. Промоушен нового альбома, дебют в Японии и азиатский тур – все это было втиснуто в график первого полугодия активности певицы в этом году. Остался еще последний концерт в Сеуле в эти выходные, на который я обещала прийти.  
\- Ты какими судьбами здесь?  
\- И тебе привет. Спасибо, у меня все хорошо, - весело пропела МинА.  
\- Язва, - беззлобно цыкнула я.  
\- Я тут для совместной записи ost с KARA. А ты, я смотрю, тут цветочки получаешь, - я хитро прищурилась, подумывая ущипнуть подругу в отместку за паясничество – И не надо на меня так смотреть. Знаю я тебя, вредина.  
Посыльный все это время ошарашено слушал наш обмен любезностями, моргая ставшими большими глазами, переводя взгляд то на меня, то на певицу. Я взяла из его рук приготовленный мобильный и вручила МинА.  
\- Сфотографируй нас, - попросила я. Певица делано возмутилась, но сделала заветный для мальчика снимок.  
\- С-спасибо, - заикаясь, произнес парень, и медленно направился на выход. Он, наверное, этот телефон будет хранить до конца жизни.  
\- Итак, где у вас тут студия?  
Я уже было сделала шаг в нужную сторону, как двери репетиционного зала резко распахнулись, и в коридор вылетел злой ЧонМин.  
\- А не пошел бы ты, Ким ХенДжун! – громко бросил он и хлопнул дверьми с такой силой, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.  
Парень умчался в противоположном от нас направлении, не обращая ни на кого внимание. Надо же, еще минут десять назад все было нормально. Харизма лучезарно улыбался, а ХенДжун бухтел только в мою сторону. Рано или поздно последний все поймет, и тогда будет либо все хорошо, в чем лично я сомневаюсь, либо еще хуже – самый вероятный вариант развития событий.  
\- А я думала – это у меня сегодня плохое настроение, - задумчиво протянула МинА – Неужели все, что я слышала – правда?  
\- А что ты слышала? – осторожно поинтересовалась я.  
\- В основном только треп между танцорами. Знаешь же, как они любят языки чесать.  
Это я знала очень хорошо. Именно таким образом большинство слухов вышли, так сказать, в широкие массы, компрометируя многих знаменитостей. Даже подписка о неразглашении происходящего в стенах агенства не давала нужного результата. Кто проговорился, вычислить было тяжело. А доказать - почти невозможно.  
Я провела МинА в студию, поздоровалась с девчонками из KARA и вернулась на репетицию. ЧонМин появился лишь к концу. Он успокоился, но взгляд полный боли, плохо скрываемый под прохладной корочкой льда, теплеет лишь, смотря на макнэ, который в раз оказывается возле друга, ограждая от прожигающих взглядов лидера.  
\- Какой представитель семейства кошачьих пробежал между вами на этот раз? – Хо наблюдал, как я небрежно закидываю свои вещи в сумку.  
\- Мы столкнулись в кафе на днях.  
\- Мне стоит волноваться?  
\- Мы поругались при СынХене и Дже, - очень тихо ответила я. Хо негодующе покачал головой – Знаю я, знаю. Я была с ТхэРи. Она всего лишь поздоровалась, а он с ходу ядом закапал. Если бы не это, то смолчала бы.  
\- Подожди, так Дже тебя не узнал? – отрицательно качаю головой. Парень задумчиво хмыкает – И что будешь делать?  
А что мне делать? Ничего. Пока, во всяком случае. Слишком много опасений. Я боюсь, что ничего не получится, и все будет напрасно. Но стараюсь заглушить это скользкое чувство и решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Схема простая, но на ее реализацию нужно много времени. Именно из-за этого фактора в любой момент что-то где-то может пойти не так как надо. И главное это во время заметить и исправить.  
\- Ничего, - озвучиваю свою первую мысль.   
На другом конце зала слышится смех Бэйби и Харизмы. Они собирают последние вещи и направляются на выход.  
\- А ведь, знаешь, я как он, - я кивнула в сторону ЧонМина – Как голодный, жадно внюхивающийся в запах еды, догадываясь, что так и не смогу попробовать блюдо. Со временем к запаху привыкаешь. Настолько, что он начинает раздражать. Но мне-то легче – я не вижу Его каждый день.  
Я взяла рюкзак и, закинув на плечо, направилась к открытым дверям. ЕнСэн шел рядом.  
\- Я ухожу, - бросила я на ходу – После тура.  
\- Совсем? – мы вышли в коридор и направились к черному выходу.  
\- Да. Я согласилась на предложение шведки и одно с другим мне не совместить. Я буду работать в Европе, а разница во времени не в мою пользу, чтобы продолжать танцевать с вами.  
Мы вышли на улицу и подошли к моей машине. Я открыла заднюю дверцу и кинула на сидение свою ношу.  
\- Ты главное не пропадай, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Не буду, - я улыбнулась и потянулась к щекам парня.  
\- Йа! Перестань!  
Хо перехватил мои руки и отвел назад, крутанул меня вокруг своей оси на 180 градусов и прижал к себе, обнимая нашими руками и не давая возможности освободить мне свои. Я довольно завизжала и весело рассмеялась.  
\- Тебя надо было хомяком прозвать, - выпалила я сквозь смех.  
\- Хомяком, говоришь? Вот сейчас я тебя съем! – Хо принялся меня нещадно щекотать.  
\- Йа! Каннибализм давно запретили! – мои слова сквозь смех были похожи на довольный визг, словно кого-то убивают под действием веселящего газа.  
\- Лана! – послышался чей-то взволнованный крик на другом конце парковки и звук закрывающейся дверцы машины.  
Голос знакомый. Когда незнакомец вышел на свет уличного фонаря, я сразу узнала каштановую шевелюру ХекДже. Как долго он там стоял? ЕнСэн, так же не ожидавший посторонних здесь, опешил от такого поворота и все еще прижимал меня к себе. Ли смерил злым взглядом Хо. Я очень хорошо знала эмоцию, которая сейчас плескалась в карих глазах – ревность.  
\- Лана, - уже более спокойно заговорил певец – ты в порядке?  
\- Более чем, - холодно ответила я – Вы что-то хотели?  
Обращаюсь к нему с уважительными суффиксами, не потому что он старше, а потому что надеюсь, он поймет, что я не собираюсь принимать его ухаживания. Какими бы шикарными они ни были.  
\- Да… - парень замялся в неуверенности – хотел пригласить тебя на ужин.  
\- Мне очень жаль, но у меня уже есть планы, - на какой вечер уточнять не буду. Если не дурак – поймет.  
Лицо парня становится печальным. Видимо, он сильно расстроился. На минуту ХекДже опускает взгляд, скользит им по темно серому асфальту парковки и снова возвращается на меня.  
\- Тогда в другой раз, - его губы растягиваются в улыбке, обнажая ровный ряд белых зубов.  
\- ХекДже – ши, пожалуйста, не присылайте больше цветы, - во взгляде парня проскальзывает непонимание моего отказа от такого знака его внимания – Я скоро уезжаю.  
\- Ааа… ну да, тур, - он не так меня понял. Надо ему объяснить так, чтобы отстал от меня раз и навсегда.  
\- ХекДже, если это все, то нам нужно ехать, - встревает в разговор ЕнСэн. Он все еще не выпустил меня из своих объятий. Ответа так и не последовало.  
Хо забирает из моих рук ключи, сажает меня на пассажирское сидение, быстро обходит машину спереди и садится на место водителя. Я оборачиваюсь. ЫнХек все еще стоит посреди парковки и смотрит в нашу сторону. Я забываю про него, как только Ен привлекает мое внимание требованием пристегнуть ремень.  
\- Предлагаю вместе поужинать, - заводит мотор и выезжает на проезжую часть – Правда поздновато уже…  
\- Я – за! Надо же поддерживать форму моих любимых щечек, - тяну руку с намерением ущипнуть пухлую выпуклость лица.   
Хо бьет меня по руке как озорного ребенка.  
\- Руки! Я за рулем, между прочим. И как тебя твои братья терпят? Даже я, иногда, хочу тебя прибить, - театральный вздох и губы растягиваются в улыбке. О да, у всех, кто меня любит, поистине ангельское терпение.  
\- Надо поставить им памятник при жизни, - весело смеюсь я.  
Остаток вечера проходит в шуточных препираниях и разговорах ни о чем.

 

День вылета в Японию. Меня с самого тура штормит от одной чашки выпитого кофе в аэропорту на голодный желудок. Когда меня вывернуло в очередной раз, я зареклась больше никогда не пить этот напиток из автоматов. Почти два литра минералки успокоили мой бедный желудок, и все два часа полета до Токио я проспала. Не скажу, что выспалась, но стало намного легче. Благо не было репетиции в день прибытия, и у меня было время прийти в себя.  
Вечером я решила поговорить с Еном. У меня появилась пара идей для лирики, и хотелось этим поделиться. Пароль от входных дверей я знала и решила, что ничего не будет, если я зайду как свой человек. Как только я переступила порог квартиры, сразу же пожалела, что не позвонила. В помещении стояла гробовая тишина. Но не та, которая бывает, когда никого нет дома. Пройдя пару шагов по коридору, на ходу спрашивая, есть ли кто живой, я остановилась на пороге гостиной. Открывшаяся картина меня совсем не радовала. ЧонМин и ХенДжун стояли на расстоянии пару метров и сверлили друг друга злыми взглядами. Только у Харизмы была еще и примесь боли и негодования.  
\- Эээ… Я… зайду по… позже, - заикаясь от ощущения тяжелой атмосферы, царившей в комнате, едва выдавливаю из себя слова, и спешу закрыть входные двери с той стороны. Но не успеваю.  
\- Стоять! – голос ХенДжуна с примесью металла пригвождает меня к месту. Беззвучно выругавшись, медленно поворачиваюсь. Сейчас главное не делать резких движений. Это может разозлить и без того находящегося в убойном настроении лидера. Я молчу. Стараюсь не встречаться взглядом с Кимом, чтобы не утонуть в глазах, полных неконтролируемого гнева – Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
Я непонимающе хлопаю ресничками – Что именно? Я не знаю, о чем вы разговаривали до моего появления.  
\- Ты же в курсе всего, так? ЕнСэн тебе видно много рассказал.  
ЧонМин по моим оценкам держится из последних сил. Парень выглядит настолько морально измотанным, словно его заставили смотреть на всю грязь этого мира, собранную в одном месте, очень долгое время. Еще немного и он сдуется как шарик, сделав пару непонятных пируэтов в полете с хлопающим звуком и упадет на пол. ХенДжун пока этого не видит – все его внимание сосредоточено в данный момент на мне.  
\- ЕнСэн мне ничего не говорил, - произношу как можно спокойней. В голосе нет и намека на паясничество – Ты же знаешь – он не тот человек, который будет рассказывать чужие тайны, – Ким молчит, и я продолжаю – Я не знаю, что в твоей жизни такого произошло, но это мешает тебе сейчас полноценно наслаждаться тем, что есть здесь и сейчас. Мои последние слова тогда в кафе… Я действительно имела это в виду. И в них нет ни подвоха, ни шутки, ни попытки унизить или лишить тебя чего-то. И не нужно срываться на окружающих, только потому, что ты сам не можешь этого принять. Потому что такими темпами, ты действительно можешь остаться ни с чем.  
Делаю паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание и набрать воздуха для следующей реплики. Но меня опережают.  
\- Сама доброта, - язвительно выплевывает ХенДжун – До твоего появления все было нормально.  
\- Вообще или здесь? – абстрактно уточняю я, и ХенДжун на минуту зависает, то ли обдумывает ответ, то ли пытается понять, что же я имею в виду. Я продолжаю, не дождавшись ответа – В этом вся проблема, ХенДжун. Определись, наконец, чего ты хочешь. Не маленький уже, должен хоть немного разбираться.  
Посчитав разговор оконченным, я бросаю теплый взгляд на Харизму и ухожу. Концерты в Тайване и Китае проходят в немом напряжении. ХенДжун совсем забыл о моем существовании, а с ЧонМином они так и не помирились, изредка добавляя кирпичей в итак уже высокую стену между ними, выстроенную на обломках их некогда крепкой дружбы.  
Перерывы между концертами просто огромные – почти три, а то и четыре недели. Все это время я мотаюсь между Стокгольмом и городом, в котором должно проходить выступление. График ужасно неудобный. Слишком частая смена часовых поясов дает о себе знать тотальной бессонницей, постоянной усталостью и желанием наконец-то отключится и проспать ближайший год. Но это роскошь, которую не могу себе позволить в ближайшие месяцы. За это время я умудряюсь выучить на зубок свои партии для конкурсного танца в DanceToo, которые насыщены акробатикой и некоторыми элементами рукопашного боя. А еще мы с Яной подали заявку как дуэт.  
Музыку я давно выбрала, и почти все движения продумала. Осталось только кое-что доделать в партиях напарницы. Но это будет уже на репетициях, которые были намечены на январь. Месяца нам будет вполне достаточно, чтобы проработать движения уже вместе. А пока я записала на видео то, что должна выучить девушка и переслала ей.  
Свое соло я приготовила еще полгода назад, когда времени было больше. Я догадывалась, что график будет тяжелым и подумала об этом заранее. В свободное время я периодически повторяла танец, чтобы тело не расслаблялось и не отвыкало от тяжелой хореографии. Этот год для меня будет очень насыщенным – я участвую во всех трех категориях и в разных жанрах.  
Судебные баталии трех Тохошинок продолжаются. И весьма успешно. ДжунСу держит меня в курсе дела, просто присылая смс о решении суда по очередному пункту, или звонит и жалуется на ДжеДжуна и Ючона, которые от напряжения либо выкуривают пачки сигарет, либо пьют, либо обкладываются нотными листами и уходят в себя на долгое время. В общем, находится рядом с ними, иногда, просто невыносимо для парня. Потому как ДжунСу уверен, что все будет хорошо, но вот хены ему не верят.  
\- ДжунСу-а, передай тем прокуренным алкоголикам, что я не потерплю табачный дым в своем только что отремонтированном доме, - устало говорю я в трубку. Сил не хватает даже для сарказма или добавления шутливых ноток – унюхаю хоть малейший намек на этот запах, заставлю красить стены собственноручно.  
\- Да, я передам, - сквозь голос в трубке чувствуется улыбка. Он понимает, что это всего лишь дружеское предупреждение, а мне просто не хватает сил сейчас оформить ее в нужном шутливом тоне – Отдыхай.  
Шиа завершает вызов, и я, лежа на кровати съемной квартиры в Стокгольме, засыпаю с телефоном в руках.  
Сквозь сон чувствую, меня кто-то дергает. До спящего сознания доносится голос нарушителя моего сна. Судя по акценту – это полячка Каролина Возняцка, с которой я делю комнату. Я лениво отбрыкиваюсь и поудобнее устраиваюсь на подушке. Ужасно хочу спать, а весь мир подождет. Еще минут пять точно.  
\- Лана, вставай! – кричит девушка мне на ухо по-английски, с очень сильным акцентом, который режет мой слух.  
\- Да, блин, встаю я, встаю, - недовольно бурчу в подушку, но меня оставляют в покое.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем ставить будильник, если все равно его не слышишь? – хмыкает девушка, продолжая собираться.  
\- Зато его слышишь ты, - переворачиваюсь на спину с громким стоном обреченного. Полячка недовольно закатывает глаза и скрывается за дверью.  
Я села, свесив ноги. Глаза пекли, словно в них насыпали песок. Усталость настолько сильная, что, кажется, не встать с кровати, но стоит вспомнить, для чего все затевалось, и откуда-то появляются силы выдержать десятичасовую тренировку, очередной перелет в одну из стран Азии и двухчасовой концерт.  
Новости в интернете про Енуна заставляют меня лихорадочно искать телефон и набирать Хи. Нервно спрашиваю, что случилось и почему Канин сел пьяный за руль. Оказалось, у него был небольшой спор с директором, а потом и с менеджером, который полностью поддерживал начальника. Вечером поехал в клуб и напился в стельку. Столько сквернословия за один раз Рэлла, наверное, никогда от меня не слышал.  
\- Конечно, плохо, что он уехал с места происшествия, - голос Хичоля казался спокойным, но я догадывалась, что он просто держит себя в руках. Он так же злится и переживает за младшего.  
\- Хреного, что он вообще пил, Хи, - парирую я и упираюсь спиной в прохладную стену – Кто-нибудь пострадал?  
\- Все ушли на своих двоих, если ты об этом. Отделались быстрыми молитвами и, возможно, стали истинно верующими.  
\- Шутишь? – ну, если Хи находит здесь повод паясничать, то значит не все так страшно. Правда? Но это срабатывает – мои губы растягиваются в улыбке, и я начинаю успокаиваться – Передай ему, что если не образумится, то приеду и надаю по полушариям, которые ниже копчика.  
\- Обязательно. Цитатой, для лучшего эффекта.  
\- Держи меня в курсе.  
\- Сейчас, думаю, все твои ухажеры позавидовали мобильному. Ты его всегда держишь при себе, и каждый раз жмешь на зеленый и отвечаешь «да».  
\- Точно. Еще и вибро хорошее.  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей!  
\- Тогда не провоцируй, - оба смеемся и прощаемся.  
Разговор с Хи немного успокоил мои расшатанные нервы. Вот бы так же можно было снять усталость.

То ли ХенДжун после Японии окончательно поставил на мне крест, то ли я со стороны действительно выглядела не очень, но парень меня не трогает. И я уже, даже, благодарна за такой тотальный игнор, потому что сейчас я не потяну очередной раунд словесной баталии. Не уж-то до него дошло? Правда, увидев ЧонМина, надежда умерла, едва успев зародиться.  
Последний концерт в этом году и две недели отдыха. Чувствую, Рождество я буду праздновать в Царстве Морфея. Билет до Сеула, такси до дома, и здравствуй, родная кроватка, я так скучала. Три дня у меня уходит на то, чтобы вернуться в более-менее нормальное состояние и перестать спать на ходу. Мой контракт с DSP истекает в следующем месяце, и меня уже ждет новый. Сонсенним дал адрес, куда нужно подъехать. Так же сказал, что директор в курсе ситуации, он свой человек и ему можно доверять.  
C-Jes Entertainment располагалось в пяти кварталах от СМ. Район Гангнам-гу я знала очень хорошо, и найти нужное здание не заняло много времени. Это было четырехэтажное светлое строение с подземной парковкой, что очень порадовало. Заезжать внутрь я не стала, припарковалась у обочины с противоположной стороны узкой улицы, так как перед въездом висело предупреждение о ремонтных работах.  
Я вошла в просторный холл. На стене напротив рабочие прикрепляли на поверхность буквы, собирая их в название кампании. Как только двери закрылись за мной, дорогу перегородил коренастый охранник, поинтересовавшийся моей личностью и целью визита. Получив ответы на вопросы, мужчина объяснил, куда идти дальше.  
Офис директора располагался на втором этаже. По дороге к кабинету я встречала рабочих строителей, занятых своими делами. Похоже, все здание сейчас ремонтируют и насколько я успела заметить, капитально, судя по тому, что уже было сделано. Найдя нужную дверь, я постучалась и, дождавшись ответа, вошла. Кабинет уже был полностью закончен и обставлен.  
За столом сидел мужчина лет 35 и разговаривал по телефону. Он знаком предложил мне присесть и подождать минуту. Я кивнула. У меня свободен весь день, мне торопиться некуда. Черные волосы пострижены «горшочком», челка закрывала лоб, делая лицо более округлым. Ровный нос, тонкие губы, круглый подбородок. Внешность директора располагала к себе, а взгляд говорил, что ему можно доверять.  
Пэк ЧанДжу закончил разговор и положил трубку стационарного телефона на рычаг. Он окинул меня изучающим взглядом и привстал с мягкого офисного стула, протягивая вперед руку.  
\- Пэк ЧанДжу, - представился он – директор C-Jes Ent. А вы Ким Лана?  
\- Да, - легко сжимаю протянутую в приветственном жесте руку.  
\- Ли СуМан-ши много о вас рассказывал. Он ввел меня в курс дела, так сказать, и попросил помочь.  
Ну, попросил – это громко сказано. О том, что Президент СМ владеет еще одной кампанией, знали лишь три человека, помимо меня. Сонсенним еще два месяца назад рассказал, что собирается открыть еще одно агентство, и поставит во главе его надежного проверенного человека.  
\- Вы простите за кавардак – ремонт завершат через пару дней. Я только вчера закончил оформление всех необходимых документов.  
\- Поздравляю с открытием.  
\- Спасибо. Ваш контракт у меня, сейчас… - директор открыл ящик стола и извлек два экземпляра договора – Вот. Все готово, нужно только подписать.  
\- Хорошо. Я прочитаю и подпишу, - забираю документы и ложу в сумку – Стало быть, танцевальный зал будет готов через несколько дней?  
\- Верно, - утвердительный кивок в ответ.  
\- Я принимаю участие в DanceToo. У меня есть свой зал дома, но, увы, на данный момент не могу им воспользоваться, - я пока не хотела попадаться на глаза трио.  
\- Нет проблем, - выпалил ЧанДжу – Можете репетировать здесь. До Нового Года все точно будет готово. Второго числа можете приступать к тренировкам.  
\- Хорошо. И еще одно. Я танцую в дуэте…  
\- Тоже не проблема, - перебивают меня – Можете смело репетировать здесь с напарником. Тем более, все равно будем набирать команду танцоров, заодно и присмотрюсь к кандидатурам.  
Похоже, сонсенним провел хороший брифинг и ЧанДжу действительно в курсе, если не всех, так многих вещей точно. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что в договоре указаны все пункты, которые я добавляю в любой контракт.  
\- С вами приятно иметь дело, - расплываюсь в довольной улыбке.  
\- Мне не терпится увидеть вас в действии, - глаза мужчины заблестели искорками интереса.  
\- Недолго осталось ждать. Еще один вопрос, - о, похоже, мне удалось наконец-то его озадачить. Пэк смотрит на меня удивленным взглядом – Даже два. Не волнуйтесь, ничего такого, чего бы ни было в вашей компетенции. Полгода назад я начала заниматься с фониатром, но график вынудил меня на время отложить это занятие. К сожалению, этот человек уезжает работать заграницу, и я хочу вас попросить помочь мне найти нового специалиста.  
\- Вы хотите петь?  
\- Скорее восстановить свой голос, - пояснила я.  
\- Хорошо. А второе что?  
\- В прошлом году я принимала участие в съемках для фотобука DanceToo. Было увлекательно. Знаю – это не одно и то же, но мне хотелось бы попробовать себя в качестве фото-модели. Что скажете?  
\- Хм, - ЧанДжу задумчиво потирает гладко выбритый подбородок, прикидывая что-то в уме – можно попробовать. Внешность у вас интересная. Я назначу пробную фотосессию – посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
\- Спасибо, директор, - лучезарно улыбаюсь, а в моих глазах загораются искорки счастья.  
\- Пока не за что, - губы мужчины растягиваются в ответной улыбке.  
\- Можно поинтересоваться, а что с трио?  
\- После праздников приступаем к работе.  
ДжунСу рассказывал, что ему предложили роль Моцарта в мюзикле. Так как деятельность певца временно приостановлена из-за суда, он решил попробовать себя в новом амплуа. Мне очень понравился «Бриолин», который был в стиле рок’н’ролл. А от исторического, чувствую, растекусь лужицей прямо в зале. Да еще и когда Су будет исполнять главную роль.  
Ючон ушел в актеры. Он согласился играть в дораме. По сюжету действие будет происходить во времена Чосон. Читала, что это будет комедия. Пак мастерски умеет ее ломать – парню будет не трудно играть. Дже принял предложение от японского режиссера, который будет работать над сериалом «Трудно быть честным». Тут можно поиронизировать, но прочитав синопсис, нашла сюжет интересным.  
\- Замечательно, - кажется, я уже свечусь как новогодняя елка от удовольствия.  
\- Могу я спросить? – неуверенно задает вопрос собеседник. Я киваю в ответ – Почему вы согласились на это?  
\- Похоже, сонсенним не все вам рассказал, - понятное дело, Пэк ЧанДжу интересно, зачем мне ввязываться в эту историю – Это моя работа над ошибками.  
О том, что произошло между мной и Дже тогда, директору лучше пока не знать. Сонсенним может и доверяет этому человеку настолько, чтобы посвятить в некоторые детали, но я пока нет. И, если подумать, Ким ЕнМину, он тоже когда-то доверял настолько, что поставил во главе кампании. И чем это обернулось? Рассказать я всегда успею.  
\- Интересно, - директор задумчиво хмыкнул, но больше спрашивать ни о чем не стал, поняв, что я ничего не скажу.

Сеул – город, который никогда не спит. В нем круглые сутки кипит жизнь, которая не прекращается даже с наступлением праздников. Улицы были украшены светящимися гирляндами и создавали волшебную атмосферу. Рождество я отпраздновала в этом году в гостях у главы семьи Ким, отца Пэк Мина. Атмосфера была домашней, теплой. Это первое Рождество за много лет, которое протекает спокойно. Нет никаких форс мажоров, мне не нужно никуда срываться и кого-то спасать от неприятностей.  
Мы всей семьей разместились в гостиной. На телевизоре настроен японский канал, но звука почти не слышно. Краем уха ловлю произнесенное ведущим название группы, и на экране появляются пятеро Богов, одетые в белые костюмы поверх черных рубашек. Сцена позади сияет золотом, водопадом искр падая вниз и исчезая где-то внизу. Знаю, что шоу давно записано, но от этого ничего не меняется. Все пятеро стоят поникшие, с потухшими взглядами и не из-за песни о расставании. Парни едва поднимают глаза на камеру, и тут же снова опускают в пол, закрывают их, смотрят куда угодно, но не в камеры, которые назойливо окружают. Это последний раз, когда они впятером стоят на одной сцене. Потому что через несколько дней после юбилейной шестидесятой записи Kōhaku Uta Gassen, суд принимает решение признать контракты с СМ несправедливыми и аннулировать.  
Чувствую, как кто-то сжимает мою руку в своей. Отрываю взгляд от экрана. ЧонМо-оппа присел возле меня, поставив чашку чая на стол. Я тепло улыбнулась. Мы редко виделись в последнее время – у The Trax было много совместных проектов с другими группами и оппа увяз по уши в работе.  
\- Они неплохо держатся, - брат говорит тихо, чтобы слышала только я одна. Я поняла, он говорит про Юхно и ЧанМина. Последний уже несколько недель не объявляется – Я прекрасно знаю, каково это, когда одногруппники, которых считаешь второй семьей, уходят.  
Я неопределенно хмыкаю в ответ и возвращаю взгляд на экран телевизора. DBSK заканчивают выступление, и без особого энтузиазма кланяются в разнобой. Как только стихает последний аккорд песни, тут же в кадре появляются ведущие. Настроение упало ниже плинтуса, но на лице удерживаю улыбку, от которой уже начинает сводить челюсть. Если мне одной грустно, это не значит, что я имею право портить настрой всем. Ведь Рождество – это праздник, когда нужно веселиться, даже если как-то не особо хочется.


	13. Пять плюс один

**«Движение не может быть просто так, оно обязательно о чем-то» © Сергей Милиция и Катя Клеп.**

 

Буэнос-Айрес встречает летним теплом. Приятно выбраться из зимней промозглости Сеула и попасть снова на неделю в лето. Упаковав куртку в чемодан перед сдачей багажа в Инчхоне, я наслаждалась теплым воздухом Эсейса. Номера были забронированы еще месяц назад, и я сразу предупредила, что буду делить комнату с подругой. Соседние номера занимали танцоры Step by Step. О да, название предложила я, аргументировав его каким-то бредом, красиво приправленным лаконичными высказываниями. И все согласились. О том, что я просто в наглую назвала группу в честь одной из песен Тохошинок, я умолчала. Никто из танцоров не увлекался К-попом или джей-попом, так что меня раскрыть не должны. А даже если и заметят, то что? Сделаю мордашку кирпичом и заявлю, что это всего лишь совпадение. Как ни крути, а в моей жизни эти пятеро присутствовали почти с первого дня моего приезда в Корею. «И что бы я делала без них все это время?» - гаденько пропел внутренний голос. И правда, моя жизнь кардинально поменялась с первого дня моего знакомства с этими сорванцами.  
Поймав такси, за полтора часа добираемся в отель. Мы с Яной приехали на пару дней раньше, чтобы погулять по городу, посмотреть достопримечательности и немного отдохнуть, пока не окунемся в неделю нервотрепки. Решили много не репетировать перед выступлением, а выложиться на полную на сцене. Только пару раз прогнали в номере танец для успокоения совести. Нам хватило последнего месяца, во время которого мы фактически жили в танцзале. Директор Пэк первое время, наблюдая за нами, был очень доволен нашим трудолюбием, но когда через неделю мужчина понял, что это уже попахивает фанатизмом, приходил поздно вечером и, если заставал нас все еще танцующими, выгонял отдыхать.  
Пообнимавшись пару часов с подушкой и распаковав самое необходимое из вещей, решили сегодня исследовать окрестности отеля и изучить маршрут до места проведения конкурса. Спать хотелось ужасно. В Корее сейчас середина ночи, а в Аргентине – солнце в зените. Я уже забыла, когда жила хоть месяц в одном часовом поясе. Две-три недели, и переезд на пару часов вперед или назад. Организм привык спать в дороге, поэтому едва голова касается подушки, например, в самолете, я засыпаю как младенец.  
Организаторы очень обрадовались, что в этом году конкурс будет проходить в одной из теплых стран в это время года. Это дало возможность арендовать один из многочисленных стадионов, которые есть в городе. Яна плевалась и материлась, как умела, и молилась, чтобы наша очередь выступать была ближе к вечеру, потому как ее не прельщала перспектива париться на солнцепеке.  
Проверив очередность выхода на сцену, девушка облегченно вздохнула – мы были почти последними. Наш дуэт решили назвать L’in’Y. Это официальное название, а между нами было L&Y – первые буквы наших имен. Я недели две объясняла подруге детства, что такая легенда для названия не блещет оригинальностью, так как очень много групп названы именно по такому принципу. Хочется выделиться и предложила немного перефразировать и поменять значение. Так Lana and Yana трансформировалось в Light in You – Свет в тебе. Звучит красиво, и объяснение интересней придумать можно. У Яны фантазия была мелководная, так что пришлось думать самой. Перебрав в голове множество ассоциаций со светом, я пришла к выводу, что все, что связано с этим явлением – это хорошо, это то, что составляет твое существование. Для танцора нет ничего важнее танца. Танец – это движение. А движение, как известно, - это жизнь. Следуя этой логической цепочке, приходишь к выводу, что жизнь – это свет. Эта фраза получилась универсальной, потому каждый найдет в ней что-то свое.  
Это первый год, когда DanceToo проводится как международный конкурс. Все нервничают, переживают, молятся, сквернословят – никто не остается равнодушным. Для танца SbS выбираем песню The Pussycat Dolls “I Hate This Part" и чуть не падаем в коллективный обморок, когда узнаем, что в составе жюри именно в этом году будет Робин Антин – хореограф, которая создала эту группу, находящаяся сейчас на пике своей популярности. Это заставляет тренироваться почти до полного истощения, фанатично доводя все до состояния «совершенно».  
Мы с Яной стояли в стороне и наблюдали за выступлением наших конкурентов. Танцевали они хорошо. Техника исполнения была безупречна, даже слишком, как по мне. В их танце мне не хватало чувств. Хотя от нервов тут не только чувства потеряешь, но и связь с реальностью. Часто из-за сильных переживаний проваливалось много хороших выступлений. Категорию дуэт решили не делить на мужской и женский. Всех уравняли под одну линию. Наши главные конкуренты – пара из Испании. Они подтверждают мнение об испанцах - страстная нация. Но они перегнули с сексуальностью и переборщили с эротическими движениями. Их было слишком много. Некоторые слишком откровенные.  
\- Они потрясно танцуют, - губы девушки уже были искусаны от волнения – Первое место будет за ними. Вот же черт! Надо было больше репетировать!  
Да, в первый раз всегда страшно. Я помню свой. Меня трусило от волнения, как осиновый лист в непогоду. И не смотря на это, я добилась хорошего результата.  
\- Танец – это рассказ, а не механическое воспроизведение заученных движений, - я фыркаю и киваю на выступающих танцоров. В танце важно каждое движение, которое символизирует, передает эмоцию. А просто выучить их может и макака – Они, может, и войдут в первую сотню за технику исполнения, но до Золотой Десятки им далеко.  
Золотая Десятка – это не первые десять мест в списке лучшей сотни, как думают многие. Это список чемпионов, которым выпала честь стать лицом DanceToo, эталоном для остальных. Они снимаются в промороликах, фотосетах, выступают на телевидении. В мире танцоров – это считается верхом карьеры для него. Дальше только судейство на самом конкурсе. Но не каждый мог удержаться в этом списке больше двух лет подряд.  
\- Меня бесит твое спокойствие, - девушка цокнула языком.  
\- Зря, - делано недовольно кошусь на подругу – На сцене ты должна будешь меня любить.  
Яна закатывает глаза и удрученно вздыхает. Хорошо, у меня получилось ее отвлечь от ненужных сомнений: какое место мы займем. Первое, конечно! Только она не разделит мой энтузиазм, поэтому помалкиваю.  
Для дуэта с песней особо не мучились, как и с концепцией и самим танцем. Так как и я, и Яна работаем в Корее, то далеко решили не ходить и выбирать из того, что под рукой. Ну, это моя напарница так думает. На самом деле, я еще год назад все продумала. Танцевали мы под Shelter в исполнении ДжеДжуна и Ючона. Поскольку песня на корейском (правда, кто там будет вслушиваться в те слова, я не знаю), танец был поставлен как диалог. Яна танцует под партии Пака, я, соответственно, под партии Дже. Выступление получается эмоциональным до мурашек на коже. А когда начинается часть с рэпом на английском, Сара Бирмингем – одна из главных судей – едва сдерживает слезы от наплыва эмоций. И я понимаю, что это полная победа. Она имеет огромный авторитет перед другими судьями, к ее мнению прислушиваются, так как она дочь основателя DanceToo. Женщина всю жизнь посвятила танцам и хорошо разбиралась в этом виде искусства.  
Третий выход – мое соло. Я очень долго выбирала песню, потому как движения напрямую зависели от слов. Вылюбив себе все мозги, я, наконец, остановила свой выбор на Shine. У композиции хороший темп и слова просто гениальны. Когда я не могла говорить, часто писать было не практично. Поэтому, начала учить язык жестов. Полностью я его так и не освоила, но знала достаточно, чтобы использовать движения руками в танце, буквально переводя текст. Ганс Хоффман, второй по влиянию среди судей, узнал язык глухонемых. Когда он озвучивал свои комментарии по поводу моего выступления, признался, что впервые видит, чтобы кто-то использовал язык жестов в танце. Его это очень поразило, и идея понравилась. Мужчина сказал, что у него есть тетя. Она глухонемая и он обязательно покажет ей мой танец.  
Меня распирает от эмоций. Мне настолько приятно и неловко, что едва сдерживаю слезы, но, как только схожу со сцены, самообладание окончательно мне изменяет, и я срываюсь. Никто этому не удивляется – я не одна здесь такая. Еще как минимум пара сотен ревет где-то рядом, громко высмаркиваясь и запихивая в себя горсти успокоительного.  
Самое приятное было то, что среди простых любопытных зрителей были Касси. В Аргентине много иммигрантов из Азии. Скучая по родине, они следили за новостями и, конечно же, музыкальную индустрию стороной не обходили. Услышав первые аккорды песен, они довольно завизжали и активно поддерживали, чуть ли не подпевая словам. Им только лайт стиков не хватало для завершения картины. А когда судьи одобрительно кивали головами, начинали довольно кричать и свистеть.  
За кулисами на нас с Яной бросали недоуменные завистливые взгляды конкуренты. Они не могли понять, как это мы смогли добиться такой поддержки аудитории, ведь подкупить такое количество людей, да еще и в чужой стране для нас было нереально. Дело в том, что есть негласный критерий для судей. Об этом давно слухи ходят, но никто их не подтверждает, не опровергает. Просто была замечена закономерность, чем лучше аудитория реагирует на твое выступление, тем больше шансов на победу.  
До оглашения результатов выдержки хватает только на то, чтобы закрыться в номере отеля, пасть ничком на кровать и чуть не грызть подушку от нервов. Судьям нужен один день, чтобы подсчитать все результаты и определить победителей. Эти двадцать четыре часа кажутся адом. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, вытаскиваю подругу на шопинг. Это отвлекает нас на пару часов, пока мы не заходим в кафе на обед. Мы снова вспомнили от чего убегали полдня, и после решаем пойти смотреть местные достопримечательности. Делаем все, чтобы по возвращению в отель просто упасть на кровать и сразу уснуть от усталости, не оставляя времени на какие-то мысли. Но все равно в голове мелькает последнее на сегодня соображение позвонить завтра Мину. Он и раньше мог не давать знать о себе, когда в туре был. Но тогда я могла отследить по фанкамам, что у них все хорошо. Молчание меня беспокоило.  
Проспав всего пару часов, я проснулась и уставилась в серый потолок. На часах пять утра, и больше я не засну. Тихо встаю, чтобы не разбудить Яну, беру телефон и спускаюсь в круглосуточный бар на первом этаже отеля. Заказываю чай и нахожу номер ЧанМина. В Сеуле сейчас пять вечера, и я надеюсь, он не занят.  
\- Лана! – раздалось на том конце провода без приветствия – Ты куда пропала? Я тебе звонил, а телефон отключен, и дома тебя тоже нет. Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, случилось Минни, - подтрунивание над кем-то всегда помогало мне расслабиться.  
\- ЧТО? – мышонок не на шутку разволновался.  
\- Я в Буэнос-Айресе. Конкурс в этом году проходит в Аргентине, - хихикаю я в трубку и киваю официанту, поставившего дымящуюся кружку на стол.  
\- Лана! – зло прошипел парень, и меня это веселит еще больше – Я тебя прибью! Пугать меня так…  
Напряжение немного спадает, и я впервые за прошедшую неделю расслабляюсь. От результатов, которые огласят лишь через десять часов, очень многое зависит. Займу ли лично я первое место – мне плевать. Сейчас нужно, чтобы Step by Step стала чемпионом.  
\- Для того чтобы меня прибить, сначала надо со мной встретиться.  
\- Это сейчас был такой себе не хилый булыжник в мой огород? – спрашивает Мин с напускной угрозой, но сквозь голос чувствуется, что он улыбается.  
\- Ты был у меня?  
\- Нет.  
\- То-то ты такой злой. Оказывается ты просто не нашел то, что я оставила для мышонка в морозиловке, - в трубке раздается какой-то непонятный шум, шуршание и кряхтение.  
\- Я сейчас зайду, заберу! – я громко рассмеялась. До меня дошло, что Мин вскочил и начал поспешно собираться, на ходу разговаривая со мной.  
\- Только разморозь сначала. Потом кинешь в кипящую воду и, когда всплывут на поверхность, значит уже готово.  
\- Я тебя обожаю! – слышу звук хлопающей двери – Лана, а когда результаты скажешь?  
\- Завтра, – хихикаю я.  
-Ну, я серьезно, - готова поспорить, что Шим сейчас надул губки.  
\- Я тоже. Когда узнаю результаты, в Корее будет уже завтра.  
\- Просто смс скинь, а то же переживать теперь буду.  
\- Ага, и съешь недельный запас еды в холодильнике под тяжелые взгляды Юнхо и бурчание менеджера.   
\- Язва.  
\- Вредина.  
\- Файтинг!  
\- Спасибо.  
Попрощавшись с ЧанМином и допив чай, я вернулась в номер. Яна уже проснулась и носилась по комнате, как маленькое торнадо, устраивая форменный беспорядок из вещей своего гардероба. Для меня так и осталось загадкой, как столько одежды поместилось в ее чемодан. Ей неожиданно в шесть утра пришла мысль в голову, что она не подумала, что наденет на оглашение результатов. Я вздохнула и покачала головой, но мешать не стала. Пусть уже лучше шмотки меряет часами, чем грызет ногти или какой-нибудь посторонний предмет. Именно в этой привычке проявлялась нервозность подруги.  
В полдень на сайте огласили список ста лучших танцоров. Эта сотня, согласно новым установленным правилам не будет проходить отборочный тур в следующем году. Среди этой сотни имена чемпионов и Золотой Десятки, которые огласят через несколько часов. Волнение в разы усилилось, хотя, казалось, куда уже больше нервничать. Наши имена были в этом списке.  
Официальная часть объявления победителей будет проходить в районе Реколета, в шикарном концертном холле. Если сравнивать с Сеулом, то это Гангнам-гу, только в Буэнос-Айресе, и не уступает роскошью и богатством.   
Когда захожу в помещение зала, мной начинает трусить так, что едва не подпрыгиваю при ходьбе. Взгляд рассеяно скользит по залу, который заполняют танцоры. Все они в таком же состоянии, как и я. Сейчас все отошло на второй план, словно преступив порог здания, погружаешься в сон, который после пробуждения едва будешь помнить.  
Мы занимаем места во втором ряду. Первыми будут объявлять победителей среди групп. Это сейчас самое важное. Хоть в этом году и не было четкого национального распределения, большинство групп принимали участие в прежнем составе. Мы единственная смешанная команда, если не считать прибалтийцев, но в сотню им попасть не удалось. Объявили второе и третье места. Физически чувствуется звенящее напряжение, и глава жюри открывает заветный конверт.  
В зале раздается оглушающий крик радости, когда Сара Бирмингем читает на листике название нашей группы. Волна ликования смыла все мысли о том, что впереди меня ожидает еще два напряженных момента. Я настолько счастлива, что первое место в самой важной сейчас категории за нами, что как-то упускаю момент, когда зачитывают призеров из дуэтов.  
В реальность я возвращаюсь и то лишь частично, когда одногруппники смотрят на меня большими глазами. На вопрос что случилось, в ответ получаю лишь поздравления. Яна выдергивает меня из удобного сидения и тащит на сцену, по которой две девушки помощницы дефилируют с символическими лентами и кубками в руках, чтобы вручить их победителям. На мои немые вопросы «Ты что сбрендила? Что творишь?» Яна лишь смотрит на меня в глубоком шоке и шепчет на грани слышимости «Мы первые». Я растерянно озираюсь по сторонам и по выражениям лиц окружающих понимаю, что назвали именно наши имена.  
Пока поднимаюсь на сцену, в голове мелькает мысль, что это все сон, и как только я коснусь рукой награды, проснусь в кровати в отеле с посапывающей на соседней койке подругой. Но когда этого не происходит, я больно кусаю себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы проверить наверняка. Это реальность. На ватных ногах спускаюсь обратно в зал. Сажусь на свое место и упираюсь в спинку кресла впереди меня.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает меня Лора, сидящая рядом.  
\- Боюсь, что это моя галлюцинация, - медленно поворачиваю голову в сторону девушки и, как только наши взгляды встречаются, начинаем нервно смеяться.  
Момент, когда объявляют победителей соло так же проходит мимо меня. Итальянец Стефано Сфорца, один из наших, завоевывает первое место в мужском хип-хопе. Когда звучит мое имя, я почему-то, нагнувшись, разглядываю пол под ногами. Лора и Яна чуть ли не пинками выгоняют меня на сцену, а я никак не могу понять зачем - я же только что оттуда. Я настолько ушла от реальности, что чувствую себя сейчас пришельцем. Только когда на меня надевают ленту через плечо с золотистой прописной надписью, мои глаза читают фразу, но мозг усваивает только цифру 1. До серого вещества очень-очень медленно доходит, что я чемпион в стиле хип-хоп. Надо ли говорить, что все мы вошли в Золотую Десятку?  
Торжественную фотосессию, интервью и путь до отеля я не помню. Эйфория настолько выбила меня из реальности, что я едва могла вспомнить свое имя. На следующий день бросилась читать мини-интервью на сайте. Я боялась, что в невменяемом состоянии наговорила много бреда. Мои ответы были сбивчивые, невнятные, но, к счастью, ничего лишнего не взболтнула.  
Пришла немного в себя я уже в Корее. Яна стебалась надо мной всю дорогу домой. Она в деталях рассказывала, как тащила меня на сцену, пародировала мое выражение лица, в общем, загружала мой мозг деталями, которые серое вещество решило навсегда стереть, будто этого и не было. На требование друзей «Рассказывай!», я выдаю скромное «Не помню» и виновато улыбаюсь. Они смотрят на меня убойным взглядом, говорящим «Ничего, вспомнишь». Меня пробивает на нервный смех.  
Закатываю праздничную вечеринку в клубе оппы. ДонГуна предупреждаю, чтобы в малый зал пускали строго по списку, который состоит из почти двух десятков имен – только самые близкие друзья, с которыми хочется разделить радость победы. ДжунСу и ЧанМин поздравили меня отдельно, завалившись ко мне домой на следующий день после пьянки с утра пораньше. Они находят мою тушку, мирно посапывающей на кровати, и бесцеремонно будят. Обматюкав их спросонья, я крепко прижимаю парней к себе, а потом даю каждому подзатыльник.  
\- Вы представляете, что будет, если вас поймают вместе?  
\- Мы были предельно осторожны, - парирует Су, и Мин согласно кивает.  
\- Давай, вставай и умывайся. А мы позаботимся о завтраке, - ЧанМин радостно улыбается.  
Моя левая бровь приподнимается, губы вытягиваются трубочкой, и я скептически смотрю на парней.  
\- Завтрак? От вас?  
\- Ну, если честно, я его заказал в ресторане, - признался ДжунСу.  
\- Аааа… ну тогда я пошла умываться.  
Завтрак проходит в бурном обсуждении моей поездки в Аргентину. Темы распада группы по молчаливому согласию не касаемся. Парни ржут с меня как кони, когда я им рассказываю, как проходила церемония награждения призеров, заранее предупредив, что знаю об этом с чужих слов, поскольку так и не вспомнила этот фрагмент моей жизни.  
Первым уходит ДжунСу. Ему уже было пора на репетицию. Попрощавшись с ним и проводив, я вернулась в гостиную, где мы до этого располагались. ЧанМин сидел с поникшим видом, откинув голову на спинку дивана.  
\- Ты чего, мышонок? – присаживаюсь рядом.  
\- Я скучаю по ним, - тихо отвечает, будто боясь, что его услышат посторонние – Каждый день. Так стало тихо и пусто дома, что даже возвращаться туда не хочу.  
\- А Юнхо?  
\- Думаю, тоже.  
\- Думаешь? Мин, вы теперь должны держаться вместе. Юнхо тоже сейчас тяжело. Наверняка его совесть грызет, что не смог уберечь группу от распада.  
\- Я не виню его, - парень печально вздыхает и поднимает голову – Я знаю, что это не его вина, и тут он, никто из нас ничего не смог бы сделать.  
\- Поговори с ним. Скажи ему то же, что только что сказал мне. Ему нужно это услышать.  
\- Я боюсь, что конец DBSK, - Мин нервно облизнул губы и прикусил нижнюю.  
\- Нет, это не конец, - ерошу его шевелюру – Это лишь небольшие трудности, которые нужно преодолеть. Я верю, вы сможете. Думаю, некоторое время побудете дуэтом. Сонсенним обязательно позаботится о вас. Вы будете выступать дальше.  
\- Иногда у меня впечатление, что ты старше меня на лет пять точно. Может ты соврала о своем возрасте? А?  
\- Врединка, - шутя, несильно толкаю ЧанМина локтем в бок и на лице парня, наконец, появляется искренняя улыбка – Я придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы вы могли видеться. Только дай мне время.

 

Примерно через неделю после возвращения, я вспомнила, что еще не появлялась в агентстве. Странно, что директор не напомнил о себе. Яна уехала навещать родных, ТхэРи пропадает в Японии. У художницы возникли какие-то сложности с галереей, но она уверяла, что ничего серьезного, просто путаница в документах. Big Bang, после того как Ян ХенСок стукнул кулаком по столу, в приказном порядке собрались для записи альбома и подготовки к туру. Мужчина не хотел, чтобы такая замечательная группа распалась, и решил не пускать ситуацию на самотек. МинА готовится к дебюту в Штатах. Как хорошо, что у меня в заначке всегда есть пару песен на случай забитого графика и отсутствия времени даже подойти близко к пианино, я уже не говорю сесть за инструмент и поиграть хоть несколько минут.  
SS501 записывают новый альбом. У них еще осталось два концерта в рамках азиатского тура в Таиланде и заключительный в Сеуле. ЕнСэн молчит, но, думаю, конфликт ХенДжуна и ЧонМина так и не был решен. С одной стороны я рада, что выбралась из этой всей канители, а с другой… ХенДжун – упрямый дурак. Он ни за что не поддастся эмоциям. Это было бы смешно, если бы от этого не страдали окружающие. Пока работала с ними, я часть его злости перетягивала на себя. И то со временем начала уставать от этого. Энергетика у него бешеная, и щедро ей делится, особенно отрицательной, со мной.  
\- Поздравляю! – завопил на весь коридор директор Пэк, едва я переступила порог C-Jes Ent., и бросился мне навстречу – Я в приятном шоке!  
\- Тогда как же описать мое состояние? – я серьезно задумалась, подбирая слово.  
\- Представители DanceToo уже связались с нами. В течение пары недель утрясем все формальности, - я кивнула. Оба двинулись в сторону кабинета директора – Да, еще одно. Мне неожиданно позвонил директор DSP Media.  
Я удивленно вскинула брови. Чего ему надо? Контракт же закончился. И, полагаю, он рад от меня избавиться, думая, что именно я причина плохого настроения Ким ХенДжуна. Впрочем, как и все агентство – никто из них и не догадывается, что творится в группе. Или, может, после моей победы, решил меня назад позвать?   
\- Он попросил меня отпустить тебя на два февральских концерта. Так как замену тебе искать было мало времени. Я пока ему еще ничего не ответил.  
Пэк ЧанДжу нравится мне все больше и больше. Он не давит своим авторитетом директора, оставляя принятие решения за мной. Впрочем, слухи о нас с лидером SS501 ходят уже давно. Среди тех, кто работает в этой сфере, не в курсе разве что ленивый и глухой.  
\- Надо глянуть свободна ли я в эти дни.  
\- Я проверял. Концерты 13 и 27 февраля. У тебя на эти дни ничего нет. И, может, менеджера подыскать?  
\- Хорошо, - ответила я одним словом на все вопросы.   
А менеджер – это хорошая идея. Впервые задумалась, когда разрывалась между двумя концами света. Как ни крути, а когда карьера вот так резко прыгает вверх, такой человек просто необходим. Мы проходим в кабинет директора и устраиваемся на диване. Мужчина что-то говорит о конкурсе и оглушающем успехе, но я его почти не слушаю. От моих мыслей меня отвлекает последний вопрос.  
\- Когда Яна возвращается?  
\- Она может и не вернуться. Она говорила, что попробует найти работу дома. Родные жалуются, что ее совсем не видят. А вы хотите ей предложить контракт?  
\- Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. Не знаю или парни видели ваше выступление, но ваш танец – это… это… Я даже не знаю какое слово подобрать, это настолько…  
Я догадываюсь, что видели. ДжунСу, думаю, не слезет с них, пока Ючон и ДжеДжун не посмотрят. Я улыбнулась, представив себе эту картину.  
\- Спасибо, - перебиваю я директора, заканчивая его муки с подбором нужного слова – Я поговорю с ней.  
\- Пробная фотосессия назначена на 20 февраля. Я подумал, что ты захочешь отдохнуть после конкурса, - я киваю и благодарно улыбаюсь – Ближайшие два месяца будут относительно свободными. Так что звезда хип-хопа может немного расслабиться.  
Рассеяно слушаю директора и на автомате киваю. Слово «звезда» заставляет меня кое-что вспомнить. Много лет назад я написала песню. Я тогда только узнала настоящую причину ухода Дже. В тот период я написала много композиций, большинство из которых исполняет Ю МинА. Но есть одна, которую я писала для себя. И если ее немного переделать, то получится отличное послание для Юнхо и ЧанМина. Музыку никто контролировать не может. Это все равно, что пытаться приручить ветер. Можно поймать поток, но нельзя приказать дуть в конкретном направлении.  
Только есть одна проблема. Альбом будет на японском, а слова на корейском. Я-то говорю по-японски, но не достаточно хорошо, чтобы написать красивую лирику. И вот здесь мне понадобится помощь. Значит, надо ехать в Японию. Сначала надо домой за нотами и какие-то еще вещи собрать. А еще позвонить ТхэРи – она говорила, что познакомилась на открытии своей галереи с японским композитором.  
\- Директор, - перебиваю я мужчину, который все это время мне что-то усердно рассказывал. Наверное, дальнейшие планы на работу – извините, но мне нужно идти.  
Резко подрываюсь с дивана, кланяюсь и чуть не бегу к двери.  
\- Да! – оборачиваюсь уже на пороге, подумав, что надо предупредить, что меня в стране не будет – Если что, я в Японии.  
Еще раз кланяюсь и выбегаю в коридор.  
\- Какая еще Япония?! – слышу я вслед. К черту, потом объясню.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, к 13 вернусь! – кричу я из другого конца коридора и выбегаю на лестницу. У меня есть неделя, чтобы осуществить свою задумку.  
ТхэРи звоню из аэропорта. Подруга радостно визжит. Ее ни грамма не смущает тот факт, что она под завязку занята. Да и я не особо буду свободна. Художница пообещала меня встретить, а если не сможет вырваться сама, то пришлет кого-то с ключами от квартиры – она настояла, чтобы я остановилась у нее, так мы сможем хоть вечера проводить вместе. Но это будет зависеть от того, как быстро сможем закончить работу над песней.  
За два часа полета я переписываю слова песни на корейском, а потом и на английском. Последние полчаса трачу на попытки написать все это по-японски. Но напевая строчки, понимаю, что они не вписываются в ритм. Значит, нужно переписать либо мелодию, чего мне делать не хотелось, либо слова. Уж лучше последнее – итак начала переделывать.  
Стюардесса бросает на меня косые взгляды. Вроде как, хочет что-то спросить, но никак не решается. Меня это начало отвлекать, поэтому, не выдержав, спрашиваю первая. Она сбивчиво объясняет, что оказывается, она смотрела трансляцию DanceToo и узнала меня. Дальше я смущенно улыбаюсь, даю девушке автограф (до жути не привычно) и фотографируюсь с ней. Затем, счастливая стюардесса убежала хвастаться коллегам.  
ТхэРи удалось на несколько часов отложить все свои дела, и чуть меня не придушить, так крепко обняв. Да что же все норовят лишить меня воздуха именно таким способом? И откуда у нее столько силы появилось?  
\- Я уже звонила Судзуки – сан. Тебе повезло – он свободен сегодня вечером. Причем, он освободился очень внезапно, как только услышал твое имя.  
ТхэРи откровенно веселилась с этого факта. Многие песни, к которым я приложила руку, в исполнении Ю МинА, Тохошинок, SuJu и Шайни, стали хитами. Про Ким Бихь уже начали ходить легенды и настолько невероятные слухи, что я их начала коллекционировать. Буду перечитывать, когда настроение нужно будет поднять. Работала я только со «своими», то есть с друзьями. Даже после такого успеха, я не считала себя профессиональным композитором и не собиралась полностью погружаться в этот вид деятельности. Я не посещала мероприятия, на которых собирались представители этой профессии. Меня часто приглашали на всевозможные церемонии награждения, но ни на одну из них не явилась. Если я выигрывала какую-то награду, мне ее потом присылали. Меня считали заносчивой, высокомерной и вообще странной.  
На переписывание песни уходит пять дней, включая запись демо. В процессе, я себе сделала в уме пометку доучить, наконец, японский, чтобы потом не выискивать композиторов в Японии с целью довести композицию до нужного звучания. Песня получилась длинной – шесть минут, и очень нежной. Надеюсь, парни сами рыдать не будут. Хотя, как знать. Это писалось для них. Ну, для одного точно.  
Когда я сильно скучала, то единственное, что грело мою душу – небо. Я знала, что мы смотрим на одни и те же звезды каждую ночь. Каждый вечер я выходила во двор больницы и искала W на ночном небосклоне - Кассиопею. Астроном, что лежал в соседней палате рассказал мне много интересного об этой плеяде.  
Сколько звезд в этом созвездии? А вот и нет. На самом деле их шесть. Да-да, шесть. Одна звезда – двойная. Два светила вращаются вокруг общего центра тяжести. Но на небе они кажутся одним целым. Когда профессор мне об этом рассказал, моя челюсть отъехала вниз. Мужчина хороший рассказчик – я слушала его с открытым ртом. Позже я зарылась в литературу и вычитала все, что смогла найти.  
Быстро оформив все документы, возвращаюсь в Корею. Когда показываю демо директору Пэк, тот смотрит на меня огромными глазами и в изумлении еще несколько минут не может связать буквы в слова.  
\- Я примерно отметила, где чья партия, но может парни захотят что-то поменять, - заговорила я, когда затихли звуки песни. И получаю лишь кивок в ответ – Если будут вопросы, звоните. А я пойду готовиться к концерту с SS501.  
Новости о том, что сонсенним ушел из состава директоров, застают меня уже дома. Слияние прошло, как и планировалось, и теперь отец входит в руководящий состав кампании. Пока все идет по плану. Только до меня дошли слухи, что Ким ЕнМин очень зол. Говорят, у него что-то пропало. Что это, никто не знает, но судя по всему, что-то очень важное. От размышлений меня отвлек звонок мобильного.  
\- Оппа! – радостно пропела я, плюхаясь на кровать.  
\- Привет, сибирка! – послышалось на том конце провода.  
\- Оппа! – уже обидчиво тяну.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я тебя и такую люблю.  
\- Засранец, - бурчу я, скидываю подушку на пол, представляя, что это брат. В трубке слышится ехидный смешок.  
\- ЧонМо тебе уже хвастался?  
Тут я вспоминаю, что ЧонМо звонил, когда была в Японии, но я не ответила. А перезвонить забыла.  
\- Нет.  
\- Правда? – слышится искреннее удивление в голосе.  
\- Он звонил. Я была в Японии и не могла ответить на звонок. А что случилось?  
\- Группа записывает полноценный альбом, - я довольно хмыкаю, встаю и плетусь на кухню – Так значит, ты знала?  
\- Догадывалась. Оппа, когда папа получил доступ к документам кампании, я уверена, он не обрадовался тому факту, что его сына столько лет использовали как бесплатное рок приложение для других артистов. Когда увольнение? – открываю холодильник и достаю сок.  
\- Ну да, верно. В следующем месяце. Соскучилась?  
\- А то! – наливаю напиток в стакан и ставлю сок назад в холодильник.  
\- Жди, оппа скоро навестит.  
\- Только попробуй не навестить, - беззлобно шиплю в трубку, и оба смеемся.  
Так значит, в следующем месяце. Ехидно улыбаюсь своему отражению в зеркале в коридоре, прохожу в гостиную и включаю музыкальный центр. Наконец-то я могу побыть одна.

 

В DSP встречают меня очень громко и радостно. Пытаются убедить, что им скучно без меня. А еще минут тридцать поздравляют с победой. Даже Ким ХенДжун выдавил из себя «Поздравляю». Репетиция заканчивается быстро. Программу прогнали всего пару раз, чтобы убедиться, что за два месяца никто ничего не забыл. Отрабатываем концерт в Бангкоке.   
По возвращении из Таиланда меня ожидает сюрприз. ХекДже узнал, что я вернулась в Корею. Он был очень рад моей победе на DanceToo и прислал подарок – маленькие кеды. Миниатюрная пара была изготовлена из золота и инкрустирована мелкими бриллиантами, имитировавшие стразы. Я минут двадцать смотрела на них в полной растерянности. Работа, наверняка, ручная и была явно сделана на заказ. Букет цветов я могла бы еще принять, но не такой подарок. И дело не в цене.  
Решив, что его нужно вернуть, я нахожу в телефонной книге номер певца. Говорить с ним не хочется, поэтому шлю смс. Парень, скорее всего, обрадуется, что я, наконец, перестала его игнорировать. И почему он до сих пор не переключился на кого-то посговорчивее? Вокруг него всегда полно девушек. Выбирай – не хочу.  
Договариваемся встретиться в кафе, в котором обычно отдыхает наша компания. Владелец часто нам помогал. В свою очередь, мы иногда пиарили его заведение. Надо все-таки объяснить парню по слогам, что «да» ему от меня не дождаться.   
\- Привет, - Ли присаживается за столик и лучезарно улыбается. А я мысленно подмечаю, что у него нет маленьких ямочек на щеках как у Дже, в которые я люблю тыкать пальчиком. Тогда он перехватывал мою руку, притягивал к себе и нежно целовал.  
\- Здравствуйте, - отвечаю я.  
ЫнХек морщится – А почему так официально? Можно и на «ты».  
Я достаю из сумки коробочку, ставлю на стол и скольжу бархатистым дном по поверхности в сторону парня. Тот вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
\- Тебе не понравились? – он искренне не понимает, что не так.  
\- Они красивые. Спасибо, но подарок я не приму.  
\- Пожалуйста, - толкает коробочку на мою половину стола – Я от всего сердца. У чемпиона должна быть золотая обувь.  
Ли смеется со своей шутки. Меня хватает только на улыбку, и снова двигаю футляр к нему.  
\- ХекДже – ши, я люблю другого, - надеюсь, прямой текст до него дойдет быстрее.  
\- Чем ЕнСэн лучше меня?  
А мне было интересно, с кем же я встречаюсь. Молилась, чтобы это был не ХенДжун. Оказывается, меня свели с другом. Надо будет ему сказать, посмеемся вместе. Наверное, он это решил, когда увидел нас на парковке.   
\- И так уже слухи ходят. Я не хочу быть замешанной в скандале, - мне повезло, что тот журналист, которому удалось пронюхать всю эту движуху между нами, перепутал меня с какой-то актрисой. Правда так и не смог установить личность. Писака опубликовал свои заметки в блоге, чем создал много проблем, пустив слухи.  
\- Я... ты действительно мне очень нравишься, - признается парень и опускает взгляд.  
\- ХекДже, вы милый парень. Но я испытываю сильные чувства к другому, и с годами они не слабеют.  
\- Мы можем остаться друзьями? Я могу видеть тебя? Хоть иногда?  
\- У нас много общих друзей, - этот вид отношений между нами меня вполне устраивал.  
\- Я завидую ему. Надеюсь, он любит тебя так же сильно.  
Я лишь киваю в ответ и ухожу. Припарковалась у черного входа, поэтому выхожу через кухню. И почему у меня впечатление, что он так просто не сдастся?

Последний концерт в рамках тура Persona. Фанатки сходят с ума, а парни просто на седьмом небе от счастья. То, о чем так долго мечтали – совершилось. Их первый азиатский тур, сцена только в их распоряжении, в зале только Триплс покачивают лайт стиками в такт музыке, заставляя зеленый океан красиво переливаться волнами от первых рядов до последних.  
Самое ожидаемое чувство – сожаление, что все закончилось. Но его сильно разбавляет ощутимое напряжение. Парни делают вид на публике, что все хорошо, но я-то знаю, что все не так, и мне в разы легче оценить настоящее положение вещей. Я тепло прощаюсь с ними и целую в щеку Харизму. Затылком чувствую прожигающий взгляд ХенДжуна и выхожу в коридор.  
На улице уже давно стемнело, но парковка возле черного входа достаточно освещена, чтобы быстро глазами отыскать свою машину. Направляюсь к ней, но кто-то мне нагло перекрывает дорогу. Этот кто-то, после быстрого беглого изучающего взгляда, оказывается девушкой. Она зло смотрит на меня. Перед моим лицом что-то блеснуло. До мозга быстро доходит, что это нож, и в долю секунды он отдает приказ телу отшатнуться от угрозы.  
Девчонка предпринимает очередную попытку достать меня лезвием, но я снова уворачиваюсь. Переступаю, делаю шаги в сторону машины, в надежде успеть укрыться внутри. Но, видно, меня раскусили, поскольку сасэн моментально отрезает мне путь к мнимому спасению.  
\- Оппа только мой, - зло шипит она, размахивая ножом перед собой.  
\- О чем ты? Какой оппа? – Чего она прицепилась ко мне? Более чем уверена, что не трогала я ее оппу.  
\- Ли ХекДже, - его имя девушка произносит с таким обожанием, что у меня пробежали мурашки. Вот знала же, что будут неприятности из-за всего этого.  
\- Лана! – слышу я голос ЕнСэна на другом конце парковки.   
Это на мгновение отвлекает мое внимание. Сасэн хватает времени, чтобы быстро сориентироваться и замахнуться. Я не успеваю отреагировать, а Хо уже рядом, отталкивает меня, но не достаточно быстро. Лезвие больно проходится по ноге, и я не сдерживаю стон боли.  
\- Дрянь, - зло шиплю я сквозь зубы, зажимая рану руками.   
Крови слишком много. Она просачивается сквозь пальцы, стекает вниз по ноге, делая джинсовую ткань неприятно липкой. Краем глаза успеваю заметить, как лицо сасэн перекашивается, и она спешит уйти, понимая, что этого ей не простят, если поймают.  
\- Ты в порядке? – ЕнСэн обеспокоенно смотрит на меня и скользит глазами вниз, которые расширяются от ужаса, увидев кровь.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – мне очень интересно, почему он пошел за мной и вполне возможно спас мне жизнь.   
Только теперь я замечаю в его руке мою косметичку. Видно, я ее забыла. ЕнСэн знал, что у меня привычка носить лекарства вместе с косметикой. Окружающий мир начинает плыть. Я теряю много крови слишком быстро. Наверное, порез глубокий.  
\- ЕнСэн-а, - чувствую, как начинает бить дрожь, и становится холодно – звони ЧонМо-оппе.  
Ноги подкашиваются, и начинаю оседать. Сильные руки подхватывают меня, несут к машине и бережно укладывают на заднее сидение. Авто резко выезжает на дорогу. Стараюсь не терять сознание, но его медленно окутывает темнота. До меня, словно издалека, доносится голос Хо, чтобы не смела умирать.  
Прихожу в себя уже в палате. Рядом родители и ЧонМо. Двигаюсь и морщусь от боли в ноге. С беспокойством смотрю на свою конечность и хриплым голосом задаю самый важный вопрос.  
\- Как серьезно?  
\- Рана глубокая. Была задета бедренная артерия, - коротко и по сути отвечает отец. Я поднимаю на него свои расширенные от испуга глаза. Папа качает головой на мой немой вопрос – Доктор сказал, угрозы нет. Как только заживет, сможешь танцевать дальше.  
Настолько становится легче от этих слов, что чувствую, как расслабляется каждая клеточка организма, и я облегченно выдыхаю.  
\- Ты как? – ЧонМо присаживается на край кровати.  
\- Лучше чем могло быть, - бодро отвечаю я и довольно улыбаюсь. Я буду танцевать, а остальное можно пережить.  
Мама мне вручает мой стандартный набор вещей для проведения времени на больничной койке: ноут, плеер, блокнот и ручку. Телефон лежит на прикроватной тумбочке.  
\- С тобой хочет поговорить офицер полиции, - отец кивает в сторону двери – Он ждет в коридоре.  
Я киваю головой. Я помню почти все, но не знаю насколько это полезно. Найдут ли эту девушку? Я очень надеюсь. Не хочется жить в постоянном страхе, что она в любой момент может снова выскочить из-за угла.  
Я рассказываю все, даже на первый взгляд кажущееся незначительным. Лицо я толком не разглядела. Сасэн стояла спиной к уличному фонарю. А вот голос я ее запомнила очень хорошо. Если услышу, точно узнаю. Когда полицейский ушел, меня посетила мысль записаться на курсы самообороны. Основы я освоила. Когда-то учила для танца, но как наносить удар и уходить от атаки, я толком не знала.  
Выписали меня, как только смогла стоять на ногах. На ближайшее время в планах у меня было оккупировать пианино и окопаться в нотных листах. Давно я не писала, а материала накопилось предостаточно. Но для начала нужно было съездить в агентство, обсудить текущие дела, просмотреть резюме и разобраться с графиком.  
\- Лана! Зачем приехала? – затараторил директор Пэк, едва увидев меня, кинулся ко мне и чуть не под локти проводил до дивана.  
\- Директор, я не инвалид, в самом деле. И не дорогой фарфор – не разобьюсь, - цыкнула я.  
\- Знаю я вас, все вы храбрые, пока не упадете при смерти посреди дороги, - недовольно буркнул ЧанДжу и взял со стола бумаги – Вот, это резюме. Просмотри, кого пригласить на собеседование. Сама будешь проводить?  
Я кивнула и принялась за просмотр анкет. Быстро пробежавшись глазами по пунктам, я сразу отобрала шесть.  
\- Вот этих можно пригласить на собеседование.  
\- Хорошо. Кстати, показал песню ребятам, они в восторге. Хотят включить ее в альбом и в сет лист концерта, - Я довольно расплылась в улыбке – Еще хотел спросить: будешь работать с ними?  
Работать с ними? Не знаю. Так близко находится к Дже. Он может меня узнать в любой момент, и все полетит к чертям. «Разве?» - ехидно шепчет внутренний голос. А что если он меня забыл? Много времени прошло, и я сильно изменилась. Примет ли он меня такую? А если нет? Сначала нужно понять, сможет ли ДжеДжун полюбить меня теперешнюю, а не то воспоминание, которое у него осталось в голове. У него уже отложилось в сознании, что я – Ким Лана, два года работала с группой его друга и изрядно попортила тому нервы. Вряд ли он станет искать связь между мной и Ким Светланой. Можно попробовать. Если что, сбежать всегда успею.  
\- Если ребята согласны, - осторожно отвечаю я – Они хорошо наслышаны обо мне от Ким ХенДжуна и, наверное, не очень лестного мнения о моей скромной персоне.  
\- Даже так? – директора явно веселит ситуация – Ты будешь так же себя вести, как с ним?  
\- Нет, если не дадут повода. Но не должны – у них хорошие манеры.  
\- В этом я с тобой соглашусь.  
\- Яна приедет через неделю.  
\- Хорошо. Концерты планируются на июнь в Доум.  
\- Токио?  
\- И Осака, - я довольно ухмыляюсь – Надеюсь, все получится.  
\- Не сомневайтесь.

 

***  
Первая репетиция с JYJ. До танцзала добираюсь очень медленно, с каждым шагом норовя повернуть назад и бегом бросится подальше отсюда. А с другой стороны, чего я нервничаю? Они же согласились работать со мной. Правда, догадываюсь, тут без ДжунСу не обошлось. Уж подозрительно притих парень в последнее время.  
Яна догоняет меня и с разбега вешается на шею, весело смеясь.  
\- Твою налево! Не перышко же! – недовольно бурчу я, сгибаясь пополам от ноши – Да слезь ты с меня! Я тебе не вьючный осел!  
Девушка, все также счастливо смеясь, подбегает к дверям в зал. Точно с КюДжоном виделась перед отъездом в Японию. Другого объяснения ее эйфории у меня нет. Ну, или приняла что-то. М-да, сейчас мне ее не понять. А когда-то я тоже так счастливо порхала. Как же давно это было.  
\- Ну, ты до пенсии хоть доползешь? А? – Яна в нетерпении переминалась возле двери.  
\- Иду я!  
Мы заходим в зал. Похоже, все в сборе, ждут только нас. Парни сразу выделяются на фоне танцоров. Так же узнаю Го ЮнЁна. Он танцевал с Тохошинками со дня их дебюта и ушел вместе с трио, став теперь их хореографом. Пара человек из Европы – Эрика, Анна и Мики. Мы с ними познакомились еще в Корее. Остальные местные. Мы здороваемся и представляемся.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, явились и чемпионы, - фыркает один из японских танцоров.  
Яна что-то хочет сказать в ответ, но я шикаю на нее, не давая раскрыть рта. Он прав – мы опоздали на десять минут. Так что имеет полное право возмущаться. Подруга зло поджала губы, но послушала меня. Я извинилась, и ДжеДжун начал рассказывать о концепции выступления.  
С европейцами мы сразу нашли общий язык. С японцами пришлось поломать голову, с какой стороны к ним подойти. Когда был объявлен перерыв, решили пообедать. Пока ждали доставку, я оккупировала стул в стороне и погрузилась в самоучитель японского. Как раз начала читать раздел о разных формах глагола. Не люблю вливаться в новый коллектив. Это такое мучение – со мной либо сразу дружат, либо посылают. Побуду пока изгоем – никто доставать не будет.  
Яна со всеми старалась найти общий язык. У нее японские корни, вот пусть и налаживает контакт с представителями исторической родины. А я лучше посижу в сторонке, чтобы не создавать проблем на ровном месте. Тем более мне тут не очень рады, судя по приветствию. Но меня бесцеремонно отвлекли от сосредоточенного изучения грамматики.   
Ко мне кто-то подошел и нагло забрал книгу из рук. Я вскидываю голову и не могу сдержать улыбки. ДжунСу хитро смотрит на меня и обворожительно улыбается. Парень присаживается на рядом стоящий стул и, заложив пальцем страницы, где я читала, с умным выражением лица прочитал название обложки.  
\- Так ты у нас тут самообразованием занимаешься, - протянул он и вытянул губы трубочкой.  
\- Но не все же тут могут свободно на нем говорить, - жестом прошу отдать книгу, состроив наглую мордашку.  
\- Почему не с нами?  
\- Потому что, если они полезут ко мне, я начну отвечать. И моих скромных познаний в японском хватит, чтобы сказать что-нибудь едкое. Не хочу, чтобы было так же как у ДабблЭс. Книгу верни.  
\- Язык надо учить с репетитором, - со знанием дела назидательно отвечает певец – Так эффективней.  
\- Хитрый какой. И где мне прикажешь искать его, когда я обычно не задерживаюсь надолго на одном месте?  
Мордашка Шиа расплылась в хитрой улыбке. Он поиграл бровями и скосил глаза в сторону компании.  
\- Нет! – зашипела я, замотав головой. Су закивал, возражая мне – Нет. Даже не думай.  
Парень встал и, заговорщицки подмигнув, направился к весело переговаривающемуся коллективу.  
\- ДжунСу! – я попыталась ухватить его за край одежды, но не успела.   
От резкого движения, комната на мгновение пошатнулась, и я плюхнулась назад на стул. Голова все еще кружилась от потери крови – анемия обострилась, да и нога побаливала, но это никому не обязательно знать. Сузив гневно глаза, якобы сердясь на ДжунСу, я убедилась, что мое состояние никто не заметил. Шиа подошел к ДжеДжуну, что-то ему сказал, и тот бросил на меня изучающий взгляд. Мы встретились взглядами, и я поспешила опустить глаза, боясь выдать свое замешательство. ДжунСу мелкий паршивец! Хоть бы книгу оставил.  
Когда репетиция на сегодня была окончена, я позвонила ТхэРи. Художница была все еще в Японии. Она тут познакомилась с парнем и решила пока остаться. Раз уж у меня выдался свободный вечер, надеюсь, у подруги тоже нет планов.  
\- ТхэРи-я, - жалобно тяну я в трубку и тут же расплываюсь в улыбке от знания, что последует дальше.  
\- Что? Что-то случилось? – взволнованно спросила девушка – Ты же знаешь, я в Токио.  
\- Ты сегодня свободна?  
\- В смысле? – полминуты молчания и крик на всю громкость – Ты что в Японии? Ты когда приехала? Почему не сказала? Где остановилась?  
\- Йа, притормози! – смеясь, отвечаю я – Ночью прилетела, так что не наезжай. Остальное при встрече.  
\- Могла бы предупредить. Где ты? Ты уже освободилась? Я тебя заберу.  
\- Знаешь где Rhythm Zone?  
\- Знаю. Наберу, когда подъеду.  
Я скидываю вызов и неспешно собираю вещи в рюкзак. В зале стало тихо и я думаю, что все уже ушли. Негромко напеваю себе под нос засевшую в голове мелодию, раздумывая, блюдами какой кухни поужинать сегодня. Из косметички достаю обезболивающее и закидываю в рот две таблетки. Громко застегиваю «молнию», резко дернув за собачку.  
\- До сих пор болит? – слышу я за своей спиной бархатистый голос.   
От неожиданности роняю косметичку и тут же приседаю, чтобы поднять вещь. ДжеДжун тоже наклоняется с тем же намерением, и мы сталкиваемся лбами. Оба айкаем и потираем место удара.  
\- Теперь придется пить третью, - пытаюсь пошутить я. Голова и правда болела, но к этому я привыкла. А вот дискомфорт в ноге отвлекал.  
\- Извините, - Дже слегка растягивает гласные, заставляя слово звучать искренне, но в то же время чувствуются игривые нотки. Наше хихиканье заполняет тишину вокруг – Спасибо.  
\- За что? – непонимающе хлопаю ресничками. И чувству, как начинаю растекаться лужицей и предательски краснеть. Какое счастье, что он хоть расстояние между нами сохраняет.  
\- ДжунСу сказал, что все эти месяцы мы живем в вашем доме. Я очень благодарен за помощь.  
\- Ааа… Это... Пожалуйста. Наверное. Кхм.   
Чувствую себя как школьница на первом в жизни свидании. Не думала, что вместе с ДжеДжуном в мою жизнь вернется давно забытое чувство смущения перед понравившимся парнем. Обычно я вгоняю в краску противоположный пол и после моих комментариев, ко мне больше не подходят. Интересно, что именно им сказал ДжунСу? Не думаю, что больше, чем сказал только что Дже. Иначе, наверняка, это бы отразилось на его поведении в моем присутствии.   
\- А почему вы просили его не говорить?  
\- Подумала, что не захотите со мной связываться.  
Хиро, прикинув что-то в голове, понимающе хмыкает и кивает.  
\- Как нога?  
\- Танцевать могу, - прозвучало как «Не твое дело» и я прикусываю язык. Кстати, а почему он еще здесь? – Мы же вроде закончили на сегодня?  
\- Вы да, а нам еще сольники репетировать.  
Хочу сморозить в ответ какую-то глупость типа «А да, точно», но меня спасает телефон. ТхэРи уже ждет возле выхода. Я поспешно чуть кланяюсь, прощаюсь, хватаю рюкзак и выбегаю из зала. Отпускает меня уже на полпути в один из японских ресторанчиков, в котором мы решили поужинать.  
\- Так ты работаешь с ДжеДжуном, Ючоном и ДжунСу? – ТхэРи чуть не давится суши, когда рассказываю подруге, что я делаю в Японии. Она думала, я останусь в DSP, даже если не буду танцевать с SS501 или перейду в YG Ent. Все это время девушка провела в Японии, и нормально поговорить не получалось. Я киваю в ответ на ее вопрос – А нога как? Танцевать сможешь? Это же три часа концерта, если не больше. Тохошинки могут и по четыре-пять часов отрываться. Они же фанаты сцены.  
\- Ага, - выдаю содержательный ответ на все вопросы и одновременно выражаю согласие по поводу трудоголизма ребят – И я же не буду танцевать все три часа. Всего несколько песен с участием девушек.  
\- Ну, ты хоть издеваться так же не будешь над ними? – хихикает художница.  
Я хитро забегала глазами по помещению и ехидно улыбнулась – А это уже как себя вести будут. Но пока держусь изгоем.  
\- Что? Изгоем? Ты сейчас пошутила, да? – мотаю головой – А вот нельзя. Я же знаю, ДжеДжун тебе всегда нравился. Это твой шанс. Так какого ты ведешь себя как школьница? Надо брать дело в свои руки, а то ты и дальше будешь круги наматывать, пока им какая-то вертихвостка не займется.  
Приехали. Вот теперь можно заказывать себе место на кладбище и назначать день своей безвременной кончины. Пришло время решить, что будет наименьшим ущербом для меня: рассказать ТхэРи правду и получить за то, что так долго молчала или промолчать и позволить ей стать свахой. Тогда правда всплывет в любом случае – это вопрос времени, и будет плохо всем. К такому повороту событий я пока не готова.  
\- ТхэРи-я, - неуверенно закусываю губу – Есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь.  
\- Что? – художница отправляет в рот кусочек суши и готовится внимательно слушать.  
\- Не здесь, - кивком головы указываю на соседние столики - здесь слишком много слушателей.  
\- Хорошо. Поехали ко мне.  
Через полчаса мы в гостиной квартиры ТхэРи пьем горячий кофе. На требование «Ну рассказывай!» несколько минут собираюсь с мыслями и выдаю:  
\- Мы с Дже были вместе.  
На это заявление художница несколько минут растерянно хлопает ресницами, медленно ставит чашку на стол.  
\- В смысле «вместе» - вместе? – переспрашивает она, чтобы убедиться, что правильно поняла.  
Я киваю. Рассказываю об отношениях с тохошинкой. Только причину расставания называю ту, которой он аргументировал разрыв. Тогда у обоих был на носу дебют: у меня в Китае, у парней в Японии. Нам в то время в ближайшие полгода графики было никак не состыковать. Рассказываю, что СынХен все знал, и то только потому, что прикрывал меня на тренировках; что никто из пятерки не знает про мою болезнь и объясняю, почему я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось в дальнейшем. Рассказываю ТхэРи все, что касается нас с Дже. Только умалчиваю про участие Ким ЕнМина в этой истории. Не хочу впутывать ее в это. И так достаточно людей увязли в этом болоте.  
Минут десять подруга в шоке переваривает информацию, тихой руганью комментируя свои мыслительные процессы. Я пока больше ничего не говорю. Жду, когда она взорвется и накричит на меня.  
\- Так вот почему у СынХена было такое выражение лица в кафе, - вспомнила девушка.  
\- Да. Он испугался, что Дже меня узнает.  
Дальше рассказываю про встречу с Юнхо, как столкнулась с парнями в Париже, а потом и на сборных концертах в Корее. ТхэРи только успевает изумляться, как я могла так долго это скрывать и как до сих пор не попалась на лжи.  
\- Прости, - завершаю свой рассказ – Я не хотела врать. Но тогда мне казалось, так будет лучше.  
Виновато опускаю голову и жду, когда по ней больно стукнут. Минут пять сижу так, но ничего не происходит. Поднимаю глаза и смотрю на подругу. Та моргает пару раз и вздыхает.  
\- МинА говорить ничего не будем. А то еще устроит разбор полетов, даже спустя столько лет, - Киваю в ответ – Ты его до сих пор любишь? – Снова кивок – А он тебя? – Неопределенно передергиваю плечами, показывая, что не знаю – Ты понимаешь, что создала себе персональный ад, когда согласилась работать с JYJ?  
\- Поняла сегодня, - тихо отвечаю я.  
ТхэРи тяжело вздыхает – И что ты будешь делать?  
\- Ничего. Мы давно расстались. Обещаний никто никому не давал. Он, скорее всего, меня забыл. А мои чувства – это мои проблемы. Попробую поработать с ними в этот тур. Если не смогу – уйду.  
Художница кивает, соглашаясь с моим планом действий.  
\- Оставайся у меня. Они, наверняка, посиделки устроили.  
Я соглашаюсь и отправляю смс Яне, что переночую у подруги и приеду утром сразу на репетицию.

Понедельник, как известно, день тяжелый. Этот понедельник в этом году особенно. Репетицию сегодня закончили раньше, чем обычно и, когда было объявлено об окончании на сегодня тренировки, свет вдруг погас, и в зал вошла ТхэРи, неся торт со свечами и напевая «С Днем Рожденья тебя». Если Яна сделала одолжение и забыла про мой день рождения, то ТхэРи испортила мне всю конспирацию. Я потом поняла, что она с ДжунСу сговорилась, потому что он целый день не отходил от меня, на случай, если я надумаю дать деру. А увидев хитрые лица ДжеДжуна и Ючона, поняла, что тут коллективный заговор.  
Я состроила радостную улыбку, взглядом убивая подругу и ее сообщников, которые были довольны собой. Дальше все по сценарию: загадываю желание, задуваю свечи, съедаем торт и отправляемся праздновать. В ночном клубе нас давно ждала зарезервированная кабинка в VIP зоне. Где-то на втором часу вечеринки завязывается спор "кто кого перепьет". Нас как раз было четное количество. Тянем жребий. Тасовала бумажки ТхэРи, как самая трезвая, так что, уверена, не обошлось без жульничества. Мне выпадает пить с Дже. Никто же не поверит, что это совпадение. Правда?  
Оба садимся по центру. Перед нами ставится по стопке и бутылка водки. Заканчиваем вторую, и меня уже развезло. Но проигрывать не хочется. Открывается третья. Я пьяная в стельку, ДжеДжун сидит напротив такой милашка, что чуть не перегибаюсь через стол и не целую его. Мозги у меня еще соображают, чтобы этого не сделать, сдерживаюсь. В этом мне всегда везло – алкоголь больше ударял мне по ногам, а не в голову. И теперь вопрос – смогу ли я выйти на своих двоих? Подсчитав охмелевшим умом, что мы допиваем третью бутылку водки, пришла к выводу, что без помощи не обойдусь.  
Когда празднование подходит к концу, все пытаемся добраться до кроватей. ТхэРи всех поставила в известность, что забирает меня к себе. По дороге уговариваю ее заехать в аптеку. После моего нытья на протяжении двадцати минут, подруга соглашается. Мне нужно мое антипохмельное средство, иначе утром просто умру – выпила же я больше всех, не считая Дже. Понятное дело, он меня перепил. А еще в процессе мы перешли на «ты».  
Добираемся до квартиры. Я принимаю очень холодный душ. Это отрезвляет меня на столько, что я в состоянии сделать коктейль и поставить капельницу себе и собутыльнице. Как же полезно иногда тусоваться с врачами - я выпытала у них этот рецепт. Утром просыпаемся свеженькие как огурчики. И я отправляюсь на репетицию. По дороге заскакиваю в аптеку, покупаю кое-что из медикаментов. Думаю, за утро все запасы, какие у кого были, довольно быстро закончились.  
\- Ты точно вчера пила водку? – жалобно спрашивает Ючон, когда я появляюсь в танцзале. На что я хитро улыбаюсь и киваю – Нет, ты не человек. Нельзя выпить столько и выглядеть вот так на следующее утро.  
\- Так пили же из одной бутылки, - пальцем показываю на себя и ДжеДжуна и ехидно улыбаюсь – Но, ничего, потерпите немного – в пятницу будете опохмеляться.  
ДжунСу самый бодренький, поскольку почти не пил, сгибается от смеха. Ючон, ДжеДжун и ЮнЁн обреченно стонут. Остальные, непонимающие прикола, переглядываются.  
\- А что в пятницу? – интересуется за всех Эрика.  
\- У этого, - указываю на Пака – день рожденья. А на концерте что будет…  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - перебивает меня Дже – Ючон, твой день рожденья отпразднуем после возвращения из Осаки.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Как на счет опохмелиться? – верчу пакетом в руках. Все согласно кивают – Надеюсь, уколов никто не боится?  
\- Уколов? – переспрашивает ЮнЁн.  
\- Ага. Поделюсь с вами одним рецептиком.  
Подхожу к столу у дальней стены и выгружаю из пакета препараты. Этот коктейль действует не так эффективно, как капельница, но быстро избавляет от тяжести в голове. Смешиваю все в нужных пропорциях и выпускаю воздух из шприца.  
\- Кто первый? – спрашиваю я, думая, что форма медсестры была бы сейчас очень кстати.  
\- Эээ…а куда колоть надо? – осторожно интересуется Дже.  
\- Ну, - тяну я, облизываю губы и хитро улыбаюсь. Хиро выгибает бровь и смотрит на меня растерянным взглядом – Свою попку ты мне вряд ли доверишь, так что могу обойтись и веной на руке.  
Парень заметно расслабляется. Ох, какие мы стеснительные.  
\- А ты попадешь?  
\- Если не будешь дергаться.  
ДжеДжун неуверенно подходит, смотря на меня с опаской. Беру его за руку, хлопаю по внутренней стороне локтя. Жду, пока хорошо станет видно вену, и аккуратно ввожу иголку.  
\- А что здесь? – зажимаю место укола смоченном в спирте ватным тампоном.  
\- Хорошо нажми, чтобы синяка не было, - пальцы второй руки ложу на кусочек корпии и сгибаю конечность – Здесь кое-что из абсорбентов и минералы.  
\- Где ты этому научилась? – Хиро продолжает допрос, пока я делаю инъекции остальным.  
\- У меня было время и возможность, - уклончиво отвечаю я – И у меня много знакомых врачей.

Зал заполнен под завязку. Парни заметно нервничают. Это первое выступление без Юнхо и ЧанМина. В первый раз они представятся как JYJ, а не DBSK, и от осознания этого факта они едва сдерживают слезы. Но трио выходит на сцену, и на их лицах сияют улыбки, а глаза полны грусти. Все идет, как было запланировано. Только ДжунСу в конце, вызывая танцоров на сцену, ошибается в произношении японского слова, и мы выбегаем на подмостки с диким хохотом.  
Завершает концертную программу - «W». И вот здесь сдает с таким трудом удерживаемое самообладание и все трое плачут. Голоса дрожат от слез, но они справляются и продолжают петь. С моего места хорошо видно первые ряды фанатов, которые начали рыдать уже на первом припеве, когда поняли, для кого на самом деле исполняется эта песня. Я поспешно сбегаю в гримерку, чувствуя, что сама вот-вот расплачусь от переизбытка чувств.  
Мобильный в кармане начинает вибрировать. Я шмыгаю носом и достаю телефон. На дисплее высвечивается имя. Прочистив горло, отвечаю на звонок.  
\- Здравствуйте, сонсенним.  
\- Здравствуй, Лана. Концерт прошел, как планировалось?  
\- Да.  
\- После тура сразу прилетай в ЛА, - в голосе Ли СуМана чувствуется улыбка и уверенность, что по-другому и быть не могло.  
\- Хорошо, сонсенним.


	14. Оплошность

**“Красива игра в четыре руки, когда души музыкантов чувствуют друг друга. Если же нет — не получится музыки, как ни старайся… И не в чем друг друга винить” Рахиль**

 

Новости об уходе Ким ХенДжуна из SS501 вызвали сильное удивление. Тем более, что узнали мы об этом из прессы, а не от друзей. Читаю кричащий заголовок о подписании лидером группы контракта с другим лейблом и негодующе качаю головой. Яна, как истинная Триплс желает прибить парня, но, к счастью, ее останавливает расстояние.  
Я, представляя какой сумбур ждет в Сеуле, решила подождать нашего возвращения домой. ХенДжун первым делом кинется за поддержкой к ДжеДжуну. А он поймет, так же как и я. Даже если друг не скажет прямо, Дже умеет читать между строчек очень хорошо. Все бы можно было пустить на самотек, но нельзя. Мы все дружим друг с другом, и пока это не усугубилось до плачевного состояния, нужно хотя бы остановить увеличение этой лавины, которая нас накроет, как только приземлимся в Гимпо. ХенДжун и при здравом уме и в хорошем настроении не часто бывает подарком. А что с ним творится сейчас, боюсь даже представить.  
Но сначала ЛА. Это должно быть важно, если сонсенним попросил приехать на другой конец света. Отрабатываем последний концерт в Токио, и на следующий день лечу в солнечную Калифорнию. Чувствую, встреча с Ли СуМаном ничего хорошего не предвещает. Мои подозрения усиливаются, когда захожу в ресторан, где мы договорились пообедать.  
\- Сонсенним, вы же меня не просто так попросили приехать, - решаюсь я прояснить причину своего приезда в Штаты после того, когда рассказала, как обстоят дела у трио.  
\- Возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства и, я надеюсь, твое участие поможет кое-что прояснить, - мужчина неспешно отпивает кофе. Я киваю, и он продолжает – у Ким ЁнМина пропали какие-то документы. К компании они не имеют отношение.  
\- Значит – это личная документация. И если он об этом так беспокоится, значит, там что-то, чего никто не должен знать, - размышляю я вслух.  
\- Верно, - утвердительный кивок.  
\- Я не знаю, где бумаги.  
\- Доступ к его кабинету имеет не так уж и много людей.  
\- И если вор до сих пор не найден, значит, его уже нет в кампании.  
Ким ЁнМин думает, что документы у кого-то из JYJ. Если это так, то нужно их забрать у парней, пока подозрения директора не стали обоснованными. Кто знает, что он предпримет, чтобы вернуть утерянное. Придется пытать ДжунСу за всех троих.  
\- Здесь тяжело что-либо сказать. Эти таинственные документы могут найтись, а, может, и нет. Думаю, директору пойдет на пользу убийство нескольких нервных клеток.  
\- Какая ты добрая, - смеется сонсенним, я улыбаюсь в ответ.  
\- Если нужно могу помочь и в выкопанную для другого яму спуститься.  
\- Чувствуется воспитание ПэкМина, - глаза Ли СуМана переливаются смешинками – Он всегда хотел такую дочь.  
\- Которая измывалась бы на досуге над братьями? Заказ выполнен, - торжественная улыбка на моих устах и задорный огонек в глазах.

 

Телефон включается только по прилету в Сеул. Тут же посыпалась куча смс от друзей, куда пропала и когда вернусь. Ответив всем сразу, что я в Корее, тут же почувствовала вибрацию телефона.  
\- Стол заказов открыт. Ожидаем вашей заявки на следующую песню, - острю и хихикаю в трубку.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, пропажа, - беззлобно шипит на том конце провода Ю МинА – Я смотрю, тебя найти можно только через Интерпол или разведку.  
\- Кому приспичило, те находят, - весело растягиваю гласные.  
\- Еще издевается! Ну, никакого уважения к старшим! Что за молодежь пошла!  
\- Жду вечером у себя, - смеюсь я и заканчиваю разговор.  
Удобно расположившись на полу, я устроила вокруг себя рабочий беспорядок из макулатуры. Звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери отвлек от просмотра текстов песен. Я и так знала кто это, поэтому не было надобности вставать и приветствовать гостью, которая, судя по звукам, сейчас хозяйничает в холодильнике. Видно, снова не успела поужинать.  
\- Радушные хозяева обычно приветствуют своих гостей, - послышалось с порога комнаты. Голос был уставшим. Я посмотрела на подругу. Она была измотанной. В одной руке держала стакан сока, во второй – бутерброд.  
\- Ты бы нормально поела, а то окончательно угробишь желудок, - тепло улыбаюсь и возвращаюсь к прежнему занятию.  
\- Это для меня? – певица присаживается рядом, с интересом читая первый попавшийся под руку текст. Я киваю – Хочу что-нибудь душещипательное.  
\- И кто же разбил сердце стервозной Ю МинА на этот раз? – как бы между прочим интересуюсь я, но не получается сдержать улыбку. Девушка обреченно вздыхает и откладывает лист.  
\- Он не отвечает на звонки, - сок выпивается залпом, и на пол ставится пустой стакан.  
\- Зря. Он холодный. Еще связки простудишь, - откладываю лист в отдельную стопку на столе.  
\- Я не знаю что делать. Почему он сначала дает надежду, а потом делает шаг назад? Может, я чего-то не понимаю?  
\- Так ты в нем сомневаешься или в себе? – внимательно смотрю на подругу. Она в растерянности смотрит на меня – Оппе осталось служить всего ничего. До его возвращения разберись в себе и реши, чего ты хочешь.  
\- ЧонМин ко мне относится как к тебе.  
\- Откуда такие умозаключения? – Эти двое словно во дворце интриги плетут – пытаются уловить смысл между строчек, которого там нет. МинА молчит. Я негодующе качаю головой – Оппа же тебе на смс отвечает? Отвечает. А в прошлый раз после вашего разговора, он получил наряды вне очереди, потому что на вопрос сержанта с кем он разговаривал по телефону после отбоя, честно признался, что с тобой. Тот не поверил – решил, что это шутка над ним. Позже оказалось, что сержант твой большой поклонник и не любит таких приколов. Так что перестань себя накручивать. Лучше посмотри то, что я уже отобрала.  
МинА берет небольшую кипу листов со стола и принимается их просматривать.  
\- Так он просто не может говорить из-за заданий, которых ему надавали там? – певица задумчиво хмыкает - Надо что-то придумать. Я хочу его увидеть. Сейчас точно узнаю, когда у меня «дыры» в графике.  
\- Не вздумай, - серьезно отвечаю я – Будет выглядеть, будто это он попросил тебя приехать. В твою инициативу никто не поверит. Не усложняй последние месяцы службы.  
\- Лана-я, - жалобно тянет подруга, изображая вселенскую печаль на лице.  
\- Ну, если сильно приспичило, то можно совместить приятное с полезным.  
МинА отрывается от листов и выжидательно, с надеждой смотрит на меня.   
\- Я себе уже все мозги сломала. Но ничего в голову не лезет.  
Я хитро прищуриваюсь и ехидно улыбаюсь. Умом влюбленных не понять.  
\- Требую первых мест в чартах. – Согласный кивок, и глаза подруги, горящие надеждой, сверлят меня взглядом – Благотворительный мини-тур для поддержки храбрых солдат в таком нелегком деле, как охрана нашей страны.  
Глаза певицы радостно расширились, заблестели от восторга услышанной идеи. Девушка тут же бросилась звонить менеджеру. И плевать, что уже первый час ночи, и тот возможно видит десятый сон. Надеюсь, оппа не порвет меня на ленточки, когда узнает, что это моя идея.

 

За что люблю балконы в многоэтажных квартирах, так это за вид. Особенно когда живешь на последнем этаже. Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на огни ночного Сеула. Это одна из причин, почему решила купить именно эту квартиру. Смотря сверху вниз на мир,мне все кажется таким неважным. В этот момент появляется полное понимание ситуации, рассматриваешь ее как бы со стороны. Подумать было о чем. Но в другой вечер.  
ЧанМин отпил глоток красного вина, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. Я внимательно наблюдала за парнем. Ночь была безлунной. Лицо Шима слабо освещалось тем светом, что пробивался через зашторенные окна. На нем отображалась грусть с примесью горечи. Это ужасно быть оторванным от людей, которых ты считаешь семьей. Твои одногруппники, твои друзья, родные люди - часть твоей семьи. Одно время рядом со мной никого не было, чтобы поддержать и сказать, что все образуется. Я хорошо помню то чувство одиночества, которое накатывало даже тогда, когда я стояла в толпе людей. Чувство того, что тебя разделили на несколько частей и разбросали по всему миру, а ты не в состоянии заново собрать себя.  
ЧанМину будет немного легче – у него есть Юнхо. Они остались вдвоем. Это все же лучше, чем одному. Так же и с ушедшим трио. Да, поначалу будет чувствоваться острая нехватка отсутствующих родных людей, но со временем отпустит. Пустоты никогда не будет. Пустота всегда будет заполняться сначала болью утраты, потом болью осознания невозможности увидится или хоть как-то связаться… затем… неудачными попытками как-то заглушить это неприятное чувство. Надо что-то придумать. Я же обещала мышонку. У меня действительно иногда ощущение, что старше них как минимум на жизнь. Хотя, если хорошо подумать, так и есть.  
\- Звезды ярко светят только по ночам. Когда взойдет солнце, мы их не увидим до захода, – осипший голос парня заставил меня бросить на него взгляд – Они ведь вернуться?  
Паузу в разговоре заполнила музыка, доносившаяся с нижних этажей. Консьерж предупреждал, что один из жильцов устраивает вечеринку. В этом доме шумные тусовки были редкостью. Здесь жили только богатые люди, которые предпочитали дома отдыхать в тишине и спокойствии, расслабляться и не думать, что тебя может сфотографировать кто-то в неподобающем виде или не с тем выражением лица, или не с тем человеком.  
\- День или ночь, мы всегда видим на небе хотя бы одну звезду. Мы настолько привыкли к этому, что забыли о таком простом факте, и принимаем его как должное, – мой тихий голос на фоне ночного гула звуков не спящего внизу города казался случайно выделенным из потока общего гама. ЧанМин изучающе посмотрел на меня – В среднем звезда живет 10 миллиардов лет. Наше Солнце уже прожило половину отведенного ему срока, но это не значит, что оно собирается завтра погаснуть. Даже не смотря на все бури и вспышки, самая близкая к нам звезда продолжает вращаться, светить и дарить тепло.  
Шим пригубил терпкий напиток и устремил свой взгляд вдаль. Я молчала. Тихо вернулась в комнату и нашла новый блокнот и ручку, коих у меня всегда было в изобилии. Я по себе знала, что именно в такие моменты рождается красивая идея для лирики или мелодии. Стараясь не шуметь, я положила канцелярию на подоконник. Сверху ручкой прижала записку, чтобы не унесло ветром.  
Начало первого. Работа в клубе в самом разгаре. Нужно разобрать документы и проверить заказы. Зайдя в кабинет, я плюхнулась в кресло за рабочим столом. Ли ДонГун готовился к прибытию клиентов, заказавших малый зал, так что в ближайшее время меня по идее никто беспокоить не будет. Я оценивающе посмотрела на стопку документов, оставленных менеджером, прикидывая сколько времени займет бумажная работа.   
Примерно через час я решила сходить в зал, посмотреть что там и как и попросить бармена сделать мне коктейль. Спиртное мне до сих пор здесь не наливали. Не знаю, что оппа сказал персоналу, но все наотрез отказывались мне дать пропустить стаканчик чего-нибудь крепкого. Это было проблематично, когда хотелось выпить. Громкие биты клубной музыки полностью заглушали цокот моих шпилек. Желтые туфли – чуть не единственная пара, в которых мне было очень удобно.  
Дорога до барной стойки лежала через танцпол. Я, пританцовывая в такт и ловко лавируя между полутрезвыми танцующими телами, почти добралась до своей цели, как меня кто-то по-хозяйски обнял за талию и притянул к себе. Такой фамильярности я не прощала ни трезвому, ни пьяному. На мое плечо легла голова наглеца, и послышалось нечленораздельное пьяное мычание.  
Я попробовала выбраться из объятий, но меня прижали к торсу еще сильней. Внезапно парень резко отскочил от меня, крутанулся вокруг себя и рухнул у моих ног. Присела, чтобы рассмотреть, кто же это, и моему удивлению не было предела. Я впервые в жизни вижу Ючона настолько пьяным, что даже отключился. А может ему плохо?  
\- Ючон? – я похлопала по его щекам.   
Парень сладко причмокнул и расплылся в пьяной улыбке. Это выглядело настолько мило, что я захихикала. Жестом подозвала охранника и попросила отнести его в комнату отдыха. Так, сейчас никого и тихо. Даже если кто-то из персонала его и увидит, то точно будет молчать – проблемы никому не нужны.  
Смотря на спящего Пака на диване, я размышляла кому же позвонить. ДжунСу сейчас точно занят. ДжеДжун? Я посмотрела на часы. Будить айдола посреди ночи – смертельный грех. Ребята недавно купили себе квартиры и переехали из моего дома, а новых адресов, кроме ДжунСу, я не знала. Ладно, посмотрим, что можно сделать. А пока пусть поспит, у меня еще есть дела.  
Я вернулась в кабинет. Едва устроилась за столом, как в двери постучавшись, но, не дождавшись моего разрешения войти, зашел ДонГун. Мужчина втащил девушку в комнату. Она особо не сопротивлялась. Беглого оценивающего взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что официантка что-то натворила и терпение Ли лопнуло.  
\- Вот, - я посмотрела на девушку. Мужчина упоминал о ней раньше. У нее часто возникали разногласия с одним и тем же клиентом. Я вопросительно посмотрела на ДонГуна – Она снова нагрубила клиенту. Очень важному.  
\- Кто?  
\- Ха ДжунУ.  
Я задумчиво хмыкнула. Этот представитель отнюдь не лучшего слоя населения этой страны хоть и обладал влиянием, но манеры отсутствовали напрочь. Я глубоко вздохнула.  
\- ДонГун – ши, мне подробности из вас клещами вытаскивать? – я не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
\- Рассказывай, - менеджер чуть подтолкнул девушку к столу.  
Та сделала два шага и остановилась. Потупив взор, девушка замялась, покусывая губы. Выглядела она виновато, уже явно жалея о своем поступке.  
\- И что же такого ты ответила Ха ДжинУ, что он так разозлился? – решила поторопить я официантку с рассказом.  
\- Он попросил меня спеть песню, - неуверенно начала рассказ виновница переполоха – Я ответила, что я не караоке и концертов по заявкам не даю.  
Я рассмеялась. ДонГун смотрел на меня странным взглядом, словно у меня в буквальном смысле съезжала крыша, не спеша, тихо шифером шурша. Девушка растерялась вконец. Она ожидала, что ее отругают и уволят.  
\- Где менеджер этого отстойного заведения?! – раздалось из-за двери и открыв последнюю с ноги, ворвался в кабинет Ха ДжунУ.  
Он совсем не изменился со времен гонок во Франции. Тогда Пьер еще принимал участие в любительских заездах и однажды пригласил меня на вечеринку и представил своим друзьям, с которыми тогда общался. ДжунУ был одним из них. У всех них тогда создалось ложное впечатление обо мне. Сейчас не грех им воспользоваться. Вернулся парень в Корею где-то через год после меня. До сих пор наши пути не пересекались.   
Я окинула парня оценивающим взглядом. Длинные волосы завязаны в тонкий хвост на затылке, серый костюм, бордовая рубашка, часы известной марки. Все выглядело дорогим, но носить это стильно он так и не научился. Джун был на год старше меня. Все дела семьи сейчас вел его старший брат, с которым я была в очень хороших отношениях. А младший побаивался хена.  
Ха ДжунУ остановился на пороге и уставился на меня. Он все еще не знает, кто я. Это хорошо. ДонГун переводил взгляд с меня на Ха и обратно. Мужчина ожидал скандала, который по законам жанра должен был последовать. Тишина сбила всех с толку. За Джуном показались его парни. Одного я узнала, он ни на шаг не отходил от Ха.  
Я поманила его пальчиком, приглашая зайти в кабинет. Его бодигард догадался закрыть двери и остаться в коридоре. ДжунУ сделал пару шагов навстречу и остановился.  
\- Я не знал… - начал он и замолчал. Я все продолжала сверлить его взглядом – Мне очень жаль.  
\- Перед девушкой извиняйся, болван, - тихо заговорила я, кивком указывая на официантку. Парень пробормотал извинения и чуть поклонился – Я так полагаю, твой хен не знает, где ты шляешься? ДонГун-ши, пригласите его няньку. Он под дверью стоит.  
Ли открыл двери и жестом пригласил бодигарда войти. Тот сразу же оценил стояние подопечного, и в глазах заплясали смешинки.  
\- Вы меня помните, - это я знала наверняка, иначе не оставил бы парня со мной в одной комнате. Он был уверен, что я не причиню тому вред. Физически точно. Охранник кивнул в ответ – Ха ДжунУ, прекращай приставать в стаффу. И покажись уже брату на глаза – он волнуется за тебя.  
Когда Ха покинул помещение, я отпустила девушку работать дальше и вернулась к бумагам. Через пару минут я поняла, что ДонГун еще здесь и не собирается уходить. Я подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, как вы с ЧонМином это делаете, - Ли задумчиво теребил манжет рукава – Он порог едва переступил, а уже в ступор впал от вашего присутствия.  
\- Это, видно, семейное, - я весело улыбнулась и кивнула на еще не разобранные бумаги – Это все?  
\- Да. Заказ на фрукты приедет завтра. Также замена на бракованную партию коньяка.  
\- Хорошо. Если это еще раз повторится – смените поставщика.  
Я хотела подписать следующую накладную, но чернила в ручке закончились. В поисках другой, я полезла исследовать содержимое стола. Открыв последний ящик, я увидела ключи. Я знала, что это ключи от загородного дома оппы – видно, он забыл их забрать. Вокруг природа, тишина и спокойствие, но самое главное – никого в радиусе минимум десяти километров. Это то, что надо!  
Хватаю телефон с намерением позвонить брату, но вспоминаю, что сейчас три ночи, и до утра это может потерпеть. Забираю ключи, решаю с Ли последние на сегодня вопросы и отправляюсь домой. Вспоминаю, что нужно забронировать билет на самолет до Парижа. Как хорошо, что аэропорт работает круглосуточно. Заказываю билет на ночной рейс. Днем нужно успеть многое сделать. И вещи еще собрать. А сейчас надо обнять свою любимую подушку.  
Пак Ючон! Чуть не забыла про него. Заглядываю в комнату отдыха. Парень по-прежнему спит на диване, повернувшись на бок лицом к спинке. Ну, пару часов он проспал, может смогу разбудить и допытаться адреса. Тормошу спящего за плечо. В ответ раздается невнятное недовольное мычание. Ючон поворачивается на другой бок, хватает меня за руку и прижимает к себе.  
\- Не уходи, - сквозь сон бормочет пьяным, осипшим голосом.  
Делаю глубокий вдох и недовольно морщусь от запаха спиртного. Задаюсь вопросом, кто та девушка, что разбила сердце этого бедняжки? Это как жестоко надо было обойтись с парнем, чтобы он так напился? Ладно, раненому в сердце нужна терапия.  
\- Ючон-а, - нежно говорю и тормошу Пака – пойдем домой.  
\- МинХи-я, - просительно протянул он и улыбнулся – они позвонили тебе.  
На мое удивление, Ючон нашел в себе силы подняться. Шатающейся походкой он пошел в сторону двери. Я же решила, что это надо заснять. Достала мобильный и включила камеру. Догадываюсь, утром мне это понадобится. Врезавшись в косяк, Пак недовольно поморщился и жестом приказал лутке стоять на месте. Аккуратно обогнул препятствие и оказался в коридоре. Я всеми силами пыталась не заржать в голос. Давясь смехом, я шла следом за пьяным и снимала его телодвижения. Кан КенЮн, шедший рядом, тоже улыбался.  
\- КенЮн-ши, посадите, пожалуйста, это тело в мою машину, - протягиваю охраннику ключи – И кепку на него наденьте.  
Кан кивнул и пошел выполнять поручение. Я попрощалась с ДонГуном и направилась на парковку. На всякий случай осмотрелась – вроде, никого не было. Села в машину и поехала домой.  
День начинается с того, что звоню оппе и ставлю его в известность о судьбе его загородного дома. Он все равно им редко пользовался и в ближайшее время точно не поедет туда.  
\- У меня же нет возможности отказаться? – братишка смеется в трубку.  
\- Оппа, ты лучший! – радостно растягиваю гласные и зацеловываю телефон.  
\- И даже не думай, что тебе сойдет с рук очередная выходка в тандеме с МинА, - наиграно недовольно бурчит оппа.  
\- Это тебе за то, что родителям меня закладывал, - по-ребячески показываю язык и хихикаю от понимания, что он этого не видит – И я знаю, ты рад возможности ее увидеть.  
Оппа тяжело вздыхает в трубку и тут же смеется. Мы прощаемся, и приступаю к выполнению второго пункта на это утро – воскресить Пака, спящего в комнате для гостей. Первым делом инспектирую свою аптечку и с удовольствием отмечаю, что мои запасы еще не все израсходованы. Правда, я пью не так уж и часто, чтобы мне они понадобились. Потом отправляюсь на кухню готовить завтрак. А еще надо позвонить менеджеру и уточнить, во сколько Ючону нужно быть на съемках.   
Посмотрев на часы, я поняла, что спящую красавицу пора будить, а то опоздает. Зайдя в комнату, я порадовалась, что открыла вчера окно. Прихватив по дороге из вазы в коридоре перышко, в предвкушении представляла, как я сейчас буду будить Мауса.   
Ючон спал, мило посапывая. Одеяло лежало на полу, подушка в объятиях прижата к груди. Это надо непременно заснять. Я быстро нашла свой телефон и сделала пару кадров. Потом села на край кровати и перышком пощекотала нос спящего. Ючон недовольно поморщился и шмыгнул носом. Подавив рвавшийся наружу смешок, я продолжила начатое. Через несколько минут Пак громко чихает и нехотя отрывает глаза, сонно моргает, не понимая где он, и что происходит. В следующий миг раздается крик парня. Микки подрывается с кровати и большими глазами смотрит на меня. Я настолько не ожидала такой бурной реакции, что свалилась с кровати на пол. Встаю и потираю пятую точку. Благо не высоко падать было.  
\- Твою мать, Пак, ты чего разорался как девственник в гареме? Могу тебя уверить, что на твою честь я не посягала.  
Парень только сейчас понял, что стоит передо мной в одном белье. Его одежда была разбросана возле кровати, причем с разных сторон. Пак неуклюже попытался прикрыться руками. Это выглядело настолько нелепо, что я не выдержала и согнулась пополам от смеха. Ючон резко дернулся, но тут же схватился за голову.  
\- Ааа, вспомнил, что у тебя похмелье, - комментирую я, не переставая хихикать – Ладно, эксгибиционист, ванная в конце коридора.  
Я оставила Ючона и ушла готовить себе чай, заодно посмотрю, какие фотки получились забавные. Теперь я понимаю Дже в его страсти фотографировать одногруппников. Это такой кайф потом смотреть снимки и говорить «А помнишь?» и громко смеяться, вспоминая как все было глупо и смешно.  
Ючон появился на кухне спустя тридцать минут. Парень неуверенно потоптался возле барной стойки и присел на самый крайний стул.  
\- Эээ… - подал голос Пак, осипший от сушняка.  
Я поставила перед ним большую чашку теплого зеленого чая. Затем на поверхность плюхнулись капельница, трубка и запечатанная игла. Микки смерил меня недоверчивым взглядом, потом заметно расслабился, видно вспомнив, что я подобное делала в Японии.  
\- Ну что, будем приводить тебя в порядок, - ухмыльнулась я.  
Через пять минут уже был под капельницей и уплетал завтрак за обе щеки. Я убежала собирать вещи. Как хорошо, что после Японии толком не распаковалась, так что осталось бросить в чемодан только самое необходимое. Вернувшись на кухню, я покрутилась, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем вообще сюда пришла.  
\- Лана, - тихо позвал меня гость. Я посмотрела на парня – Спасибо.  
\- Всегда, пожалуйста.  
\- Лана, а… - оу, кто-то хочет знать, что вчера произошло.  
\- Что? Хочешь узнать как ты ко мне приставал? – Глаза Пака широко раскрылись и неверяще уставились на меня, и с каждой моей фразой взгляд становился более виноватым – Потом заставил с тобой танцевать, а потом совсем обнаглел и…  
\- Извини, я, правда, не хотел. Мне очень жаль. Прости… - затараторил Пак, но замолчал, когда я захихикала.  
\- А потом вконец обнаглел и отключился, - закончила я свою фразу – Ты, что совсем ничего не помнишь?  
Ючон заметно расслабился, поняв, что ничего такого не совершал.   
\- Помню, - признался он – Желтые туфли.  
\- Аааа, так это, наверное, ты их успел рассмотреть, когда лежал у моих ног.  
Я снова захихикала. Ючон нахмурился. До его проясняющего сознания начало доходить, что откровенно над ним стебусь.  
\- И чего ты ржешь? Я тут страдаю, а она… - Пак обидчиво надул губки.  
Я подошла к парню и отвесила ему очень больной подзатыльник. Тот айкнул, скорее от неожиданности, и поморщился – видно, головная боль вернулась. Хорошо – лучше усвоит. Я посмотрела на певца со всей серьезностью.  
\- А теперь послушай меня Пак Ючон и хорошенько запомни. Никто и ничто не стоит того, ради чего ты так усердно работал столько лет. МинХи тем более, - при упоминании имени девушки Микки напрягся. В его взгляде промелькнули боль и разочарование – Да, ты упоминал ее вчера. И твое счастье, что тебе хватило ума напиться именно в Prime.  
С последними словами я положила свой телефон на стойку готовым воспроизвести видео. Пак покосился на аппарат и перевел вопросительный взгляд на меня.  
\- Приятного просмотра, - бросила я, уходя вглубь квартиры.  
Застегивая чемодан и спуская его с кровати на пол, я услышала протяжный обреченный стон. Невольно захихикала, вспомнив какой цирк вытворял вчера Ючон, и я это успела заснять. Ох, мальчики, как же вам повезло, что ваши косяки приходятся во время моего присутствия рядом.  
\- Скажи, что это единственная запись! – завопил парень, когда оставляла чемодан у входа.  
\- Хорошо: это единственная запись, - повторила я.  
\- Ну, хватит уже издеваться! – парень нервничал.  
\- Это и правда единственная запись, - захихикала я.  
\- Ты уезжаешь?  
\- Да. До конца лета в Париж.  
Еще около часа мы с Ючоном болтаем. Затем я вызываю для него такси, прощаюсь и вызваниваю ДжунСу и ЧанМина. Пока жду их прихода, звоню управляющему дома во Франции, чтобы предупредить о своем приезде, пусть все приготовят. Потом отсылаю смс Лоре и подтверждаю свой приезд. У нас будет два месяца, чтобы поставить танец и отрепетировать его. С Яной мы встречаемся уже в аэропорту.  
Шиа и Макс смотрят на меня как на восьмое чудо света, когда я вручаю им ключи и адрес. Потом минут десять мечтаю сделать глубокий вдох в крепких мужских объятиях.  
\- Я говорил, ты Ангел-Хранитель? – счастливо залепетал ЧанМин – Нет, ты – наша крестная – фея!  
Тяжело вздыхаю и смеюсь – Вы уже определитесь с титулом для меня. Я уезжаю на два месяца. Надеюсь, за это время вы не наломаете дров?  
Каждый раз, уезжая заграницу, у меня было ощущение, что я оставляю пятерых детей без присмотра, и они могут наворотить дел. Например, спалить дом, играючи спичками.  
\- У нас на это времени не будет, - уверяет ДжунСу.  
\- Очень надеюсь.  
Нас перебивает мобильный ЧанМина. Менеджер просит его приехать в агентство. Пока идет судебное разбирательство он и Юнхо заняты в других проектах, которые не требуют обязательного наличия в титрах названия группы.  
Мы с ДжунСу переходим на кухню, и я ставлю чайник на плиту. Достаю чашки, чай и ставлю все это на стол. Ким внимательно смотрит на меня.  
\- Что? – интересуюсь я, не выдержав пристального изучающего взгляда.  
\- И что ты решила?  
\- В смысле? – мои глаза растеряно забегали по комнате. Догадываюсь, о чем он спрашивает, но лучше уточнить.  
\- Ну, ты и ДжеДжун…  
\- А что я и ДжеДжун? – включаю дурочку.  
\- Ты разве не собираешься говорить ему?  
\- Нет, - ответ вырвался быстрее, чем я успела его осмыслить. Ким как-то обреченно вздыхает и качает головой – ДжунСу, прошло слишком много времени.  
\- Он до сих пор тебя любит! – парень сказал это с такой детской непосредственностью, что нельзя было не улыбнуться.  
\- Я всегда знала, что ты законченный романтик, но для меня это не работает.  
Парень поник, но уже через минуту встрепенулся и весело улыбнулся. Я привыкла к частым сменам его настроения – сама такая, поэтому на подобные переходы из одного состояния в другое не обращала внимания.  
\- Кстати, мои родители хотят с тобой познакомиться, - Шиа виновато улыбнулся и поспешил оправдаться – Мы с хеном часто про тебя упоминали, вот они и заинтересовались.  
\- Упоминали, говоришь,- задумчиво протягиваю и внимательно наблюдаю за реакцией собеседника. Су уже смотрел с просьбой в глазах.  
\- Ну, тебе не обязательно…  
\- ДжунСу, - перебила я – ты меня приглашаешь познакомиться с одной из самых красивых женщин Кореи? – неуверенный кивок – Конечно.  
\- «Конечно» что? – не понял Су, соглашаюсь я или все же отказываюсь.  
\- Почему у меня впечатление, что ты приглашаешь меня как свою девушку, а не как друга? – смотрю на парня со смешинками в глазах.  
ДжунСу в момент залился краской – Это так выглядит? Просто ни я, ни хен еще не представляли родителям девушек-друзей.  
\- У нас графики совпадают с сентября по ноябрь. Выбери день и дай мне знать.  
\- Ты согласна? – кошачьи глаза сверлили меня взглядом с задорными искорками.  
Я засмеялась и откинулась на спинку стула. Парню двадцать пять лет, а до сих пор реагирует с такой детской непосредственностью. Это выглядит настолько мило, что даже хочется его затискать как младшего братика. Из него всегда ключом бьет оптимизм и энергия. И все это портит в глазах окружающих его прямолинейность, которую принимают за бестактность, временами даже за жестокость. Как по мне, так лучше дружить с человеком, который честно скажет тебе все в глаза, а не будет капать ядом за спиной.  
\- Тем более, у нас будет повод отпраздновать, - глаза парня загадочно блеснули.  
\- Что за событие?  
Релиз альбома праздновать будет рано. До дня рождения кого-либо далеко. Сдаюсь – Су меня заинтриговал.  
\- Хен дебютирует в конце августа, - Шиа светился как неоновая лампочка в полной темноте. Он настолько был рад за брата, словно это был его собственный дебют – Так что в этот день ты должна быть в Сеуле, и ничего не знаю.  
\- Похоже, мне никак не отвертеться, - притворная обреченность в моем голосе развеселила друга и он начал заливисто смеяться – Ладно, чудо в перьях, мне на самолет пора собираться.

 

 

***

\- И что это за вечеринка, на которую ты не можешь взять меня?  
Яна уже полчаса канючила. Это раздражало до чертиков, и хотелось ей сказать пару ласковых. К счастью, самообладание мне еще изменять не собирается, и я сдерживаюсь. Она жила у меня, и это изредка мешало. Как сейчас. Я иду на это мероприятие не развлекаться. Сочинив историю для Яны, что я буду представлять отца и его кампанию, а не пить коктейли и флиртовать с парнями.  
\- Я тебе уже объяснила, зачем я туда иду.  
\- Да-да, - обидчиво пробурчала девушка.  
Я цокнула языком и поспешила вниз. Управляющий сообщил, что машина уже подана. Я поблагодарила мужчину и вышла на крыльцо. Села в машину и начала прокручивать в голове возможные варианты развития событий. На этой вечеринке будут присутствовать важные влиятельные люди и знакомство с ними, как и хорошие отношения, никогда лишними не будут. Отец понятное дело старается сократить до минимума мое участие во всем этом, но это не значит, что я не могу помочь. Уверена, у директора есть запасной план. И не один. Мне нужно сделать так, чтобы ни одни из них не сработал, когда настанет время. Официальную часть я оставлю старшим, остальное сделаю сама.  
Больше всего меня интересовал Кан Джихэ. Я знала, что он кореец, но живет в основном в Америке. О нем говорили шепотом, с уважением и страхом. Он держит в своих руках весь азиатский регион – как преступную его часть, так и законопослушную. Ходили слухи, что его старший сын учился в корейской школе, но поступил в Гарвард. Жена – типичная домохозяйка богатого и влиятельного человека.  
Машина притормозила у главного входа. Аллея от авто до дверей была застелена красной дорожкой. Мужчина в строгом черном костюме помог мне выйти. Я одарила его ослепительной улыбкой и с удовольствием отметила, как его щеки порозовели. Я сегодня выглядела сногсшибательно и наслаждалась восхищенными взглядами мужчин. Впервые за долгое время надела вечернее платье. Оно было черного цвета, облегающее, длина чуть ниже колен. Наряд сидел на мне идеально, подчеркивая тонкую талию, упругую попку, а вырез подчеркивал форму груди. Шпилька в одиннадцать сантиметров делала ноги еще стройнее. Волосы мягкими волнами падали на плечи, по пояс закрывая спину. Из украшений на мне были только цепочка на руке, которую я никогда не снимала, и серьги.  
Как только я вошла в холл большого загородного особняка, все взгляды устремились на меня. Я показала свое пригласительное и прошла в основной зал, где проходило мероприятие. За два часа я перезнакомилась с половиной гостей: влиятельные политики, бизнесмены, деятели шоу бизнеса. Мое присутствие мало кого удивило – статус чемпиона мира здесь мне пришелся очень кстати. Поэтому в основном я общалась с присутствующими владельцами лейблов, продюсерами, инвесторами.  
Украдкой следила за Кан Джихэ весь вечер. Он приехал раньше меня, но найти его мне не составила особого труда. Мужчина выделялся из толпы приглашенных своей статной осанкой и чувством явного превосходства. Мой собеседник привлек внимание на себя, и я потеряла из виду свою «цель». Я все еще сомневалась, могу ли обойтись без этого знакомства, поэтому медлила. Взяла бокал вина с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и вышла на террасу. Для начала сделаю пару глотков свежего воздуха и подумаю еще раз.   
Сделаю круг по периметру и вернусь в зал, решила я и направилась вглубь по вымощенной дорожке. Стук каблуков гулко отдавался в тишине. Ноги гудели от непривычки носить шпильку, и я сняла туфли. Подавив стон блаженства касаться босыми ногами прохладной земли после нескольких часов в узкой обуви, я медленно шла, смотря себе под ноги. Впереди послышался чей-то голос. Через пару метров, за поворотом, я увидела Кан Джихэ. Он разговаривал по телефону, и голос был обеспокоенный.  
\- Найдите его, - долетела до меня фраза.  
Мужчина стоял ко мне спиной. Подумав, что подкрадываться не стоит, я решила подойти и поздороваться. Только я сделала шаг, как услышала тихий хлопок. Кан Джихэ выронил телефон из рук и схватился за грудь. Мобильный с громким стуком ударился о тротуарную плитку, но не разлетелся на запчасти.  
Я рванула к корейцу. Он пошатнулся и встал на колени, хватая ртом воздух. К тому моменту как я подбежала к Кану, он уже лежал на боку. Лицо бледное, едва прощупываемый пульс на шее немного учащен, его руки дрожат. Мужчина потерял сознание. Рука, которой он держался за грудь, безвольно опустилась, немного подрагивая. Белоснежный участок рубашки, видневшийся из-под пиджака, окрасился в алый цвет крови.   
Меня начало потряхивать от нервов. Дрожащими руками я расстегнула рубашку. Форма раны не оставила никаких сомнений. В Кана стреляли. Сильно надавив на рану одной рукой, другой прощупала спину. Выходного отверстия не было – пуля застряла внутри. Я закричала, зовя на помощь, рискуя сорвать и без того пока еще слабый голос – нужно было перекричать и звукоизоляцию и музыку в помещении. Мне показалось, что на помощь пришли через целую вечность. Не люблю такие моменты, когда каждая секунда на счету, и мир вокруг притормаживает, как в замедленной съемке.  
Среди гостей оказался доктор - европеец средних лет. Мужчина сменил меня, зажимая рану, из которой продолжала вытекать кровь. Я отошла в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Мое дыхание сбилось, горло немного побаливало от криков. Кан Джихэ умирает у меня на глазах. На данный момент – он единственный, кто мог прижать директора к стене. И что теперь делать? Нужен другой план. Придется искать другую управу на Ким ЕнМина.  
В голове пронеслась мысль, что нужно уходить. Тело согласилось и уже через пару минут я, надев туфли, шла к выходу, пересекая огромный зал. Нервно вытирая руки о платье, я села в машину. Едва помню дорогу домой. Как только переступила порог дома, сразу же направилась в свою комнату. Контрастный душ привел меня немного в чувство, но тревога от этого меньше не стала. Теперь все серьезно и пути назад нет. Уснула я только на рассвете.

\- Мадмуазель Лана, проснитесь, - горничная неуверенно коснулась моего плеча.  
\- Что такое Клодетт? Который час? – сонно пробурчала я в подушку.  
\- Восемь утра, мадмуазель.  
\- Что такого случилось, что ты будишь меня в такую рань? – я повернулась на спину и нехотя разлепила веки. Свет ударил в глаза, и я недовольно поморщилась.  
Горничная виновато переминалась с ноги на ногу. Перепуганные глаза бегали по комнате, не задерживаясь на одном предмете дольше пары секунд.  
\- Там… гости…двое внизу, - запинаясь, ответила девушка на мой вопрос.  
\- И кого в такую рань принесло? – обреченно вздохнув, я свесила ноги с кровати.  
\- Они представились как сотрудники SRS*, - девушка заметно нервничала. Сон как рукой сняло. Я беззвучно выругалась. Явно пришли меня допросить.  
\- Клодетт, подай им кофе и скажи, что я сейчас спущусь, – горничная кивнула и удалилась выполнять порученное.  
Я спустилась вниз и прошла в гостиную. Двое мужчин, одетые в костюмы, сидели на диване, и пили кофе. Как только я появилась в гостиной, они встали и поздоровались, сразу принимая серьезный вид. Оба выглядели, словно актеры из боевика: широкоплечие, атлетического телосложения крепыши. Один был чуть выше другого, с рыжими волосами и на оттенок темнее усами, карие глаза изучающе смерили меня. Другой – жгучий брюнет со светло голубыми глазами. Наверное, линзы, подумала я, и прошла вглубь комнаты. Обоим на вид лет по 30.  
\- Мадмуазель Ким, – заговорил рыжий. Я кивнула. Говорящий представил себя и своего напарника – Луи Дюпон и Виктор Лероа. У нас к вам пара вопросов.  
\- Я это поняла. Скажите, как месье Кан?  
\- Он в реанимации, - ответил темноволосый – Доктора сказали, что он будет жить.  
Я облегченно вздохнула и, улыбнувшись, закивала. Жестом предложила присесть, и устроилась в кресле. Мужчины присели на диван.  
\- Мадмуазель Ким, скажите, почему вы сбежали с места происшествия? – сразу перешел к делу Лероа – Это выставляет вас не в очень хорошем свете, знаете ли.  
\- Я перенервничала, - честно призналась я – Не каждый день на моих глазах стреляют в человека.  
Рыжий кивнул своим мыслям, его напарник продолжил задавать вопросы. Я отвечала с максимальной честностью. Юлить мне было не за чем, да и все равно они тщательно проверят эту информацию. Напоследок мужчины попросили меня отдать им платье на экспертизу, в котором я была вчера. Наряд мне очень нравился, но все равно думала от него избавиться – он пропитан кровью и плохими воспоминаниями. За платьем я сходила лично. Упаковала его в чехол, оставшийся после химчистки другой одежды, и торжественно передала сотрудникам госдепартамента.  
\- Не уезжайте далеко, - попросил Дюпон – у нас еще могут возникнуть вопросы к вам.  
\- Я буду в стране до конца лета, месье. Если нужно могу вам предоставить свой график, и вы всегда сможете меня найти, если возникнут еще вопросы.  
Рыжий кивнул и оба ушли. Закрыв за ними двери, я не могла не улыбнуться. Все еще может получиться. Кан ДжиХэ жив, значит, можно будет попробовать еще раз.  
Я посмотрела на часы – пора собираться на тренировку. Интересно, Яна до сих пор спит?

 

 

***

«Ты же помнишь, что мы тебя забронировали на эти выходные?» - это первое сообщение, которое пришло на мой телефон, когда приземлился самолет. Похоже, от знакомства с четой Ким мне не отвертеться. А я так понадеялась, что у близнецов короткая память.  
\- Это на что тебя ДжунСу бронирует? – полюбопытствовала Яна, которая успела прочитать сообщение, прежде чем погас экран телефона. Я загадочно улыбнулась и покосилась на подругу. Мы вышли из аэропорта и сели в такси – Так ты ответишь? Или это как всегда не мое дело?  
И долго она будет обижаться на меня из-за того, что я не взяла ее на ту вечеринку? Хуже ребенка, честное слово. Вбила себе в голову невесть что и сама же впоследствии обиделась.  
\- Брат ДжунСу дебютирует. Они решили отпраздновать это в кругу близких.  
Яна фыркнула – она снова обиделась. Парни ее плохо знают, и я как-то не замечала проблески зарождения дружбы между ними – только рабочие отношения. Пошутить, подурачиться, просто поболтать в перерывах репетиций – это да. Но как бы Яна не любила корейскую культуру – все же давала о себе знать разница в менталитетах. Например, девушка спокойно могла «тыкать» старшему или незнакомому человеку. У меня же такого и в мыслях не было. Я уже даже забыла, когда последний раз говорила по-русски с кем-либо кроме мамы. И то последние годы мы между собой общаемся на корейском уже скорее по привычке говорить на этом языке. Своей родной страной я считаю Корею, а хангыль – родным языком. И пусть я не кореянка по рождению, но я считаю себя таковой.  
\- Снова дуешься? – я постаралась непринужденно улыбнуться – Я же тебе рассказывала, что знаю ребят много лет…  
\- Да-да-да, - перебила меня Яна – ты с ними познакомилась после переезда в Корею. Ничего не пропустила?  
И откуда столько яда? Это не похоже на Яну. Наверное, что-то случилось, раз она себя так ведет.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь рассказать? – я перешла на английский, догадываясь, что водитель такси не знает этого языка.  
\- Нет, - отрезала девушка и отвернулась к окну. Ладно, пусть остынет, попробую позже. 

Я втащила свой чемодан в квартиру, закрыла двери и выругалась. Навстречу мне из гостиной выбежал ДжунСу с радостными криками, возвещавшими, как же парень счастлив меня видеть.  
\- Похоже, пора менять код на замке, - выдохнула я, высвобождаясь из объятий парня. И тут закрались подозрения – ДжунСу и раньше был рад меня видеть, но столько любвеобилия проявлял впервые – А чего это ты такой радостный?  
\- Эээ… ну… я это… - глаза парня забегали – рад тебя видеть.  
Я недоверчиво прищурилась и смерила Кима изучающим взглядом.  
\- ДжунСу, колись, - я начала сверлить Су испытывающим взглядом.  
\- Значит, выезжаем завтра утром. Вечеринка будет в загородном доме родителей, - быстренько сменил тему парень, заговаривая мне зубы. Ладно, сделаю вид, что купилась на этот трюк – и я заеду за тобой.  
\- Да куда же я от вас денусь? – хихикнула я.  
\- Ну, мало ли, что твои таракашки придумают, - мы зашли на кухню.   
ДжунСу устроился на табурете за барной стойкой, условно разделяющую кухню и гостиную. Я открыла холодильник и начала в уме прикидывать, что нужно купить из продуктов. В дверь позвонили. Су сорвался с места и побежал открывать.  
\- Я еду заказал, - ответил парень на мой немой вопрос, вернувшись на кухню с пакетами в руках - Ну, ты с дороги… я подумал, проголодалась… а холодильник пустой…  
С каждый сказанным словом я все больше расплывалась в довольной улыбке, а ДжунСу все больше смущался, заливаясь румянцем. Медленно подхожу к парню и заключаю его в крепкие объятия. Как же я люблю своих друзей – они лучшие на свете!  
\- Задушишь, - пропищал Ким, шутя взяв высокие ноты.  
\- Пф, я же до сих пор жива, - хитро улыбаюсь, и уже через минуту раскладываем еду на тарелки.  
Шиа рассказывает, что нового случилось за время моего отсутствия. Много я не пропустила: Ючон закончил сниматься в дораме, к которой парни записали песни, так же полностью закончили работу над альбомом и теперь с нетерпением ожидают начала тура.  
\- Ючон больше не напивался до потери контакта со своим сознанием? – как бы между прочим, поинтересовалась я, когда Су закончил свой рассказ.  
\- Эээ… - Ким бросил на меня изучающий взгляд – А откуда знаешь? Хотя, чему я удивляюсь?  
\- Действительно, - улыбнулась я.  
\- И причину ты тоже знаешь, - прозвучало скорее как утверждение, чем вопрос. Я кивнула в знак подтверждения – Он сейчас встречается с девушкой из стаффа дорамы, в которой снимался.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
\- Ух, ты ж черт! – неожиданно завопил ДжунСу – Время! Я безумно опаздываю!  
Парень бросил пару слов на прощание и пулей вылетел из квартиры. Я же улыбалась своим мыслям: с годами некоторые вещи не меняются.  
ДжунСу, как и обещал, заехал за мной утром следующего дня. По дороге мы слушали дебютную песню ДжунХо. Парня так и распирало от гордости и радости за хена. После того как тот вынужден был уйти из спорта, музыка стала отличной альтернативой.  
Добрались до нужного места мы где-то за час. Огромный дом поражал своей красотой. Светлые стены были красиво отделаны штукатуркой. Первый уровень был гаражом, куда Су заехал, как только открылись двери, пропуская машину внутрь. Лестница, ведущая к крыльцу, была щедро уставлена посаженными в большие горшки вечнозелеными растениями. Я отметила одну особенность – ни одно большое окно дома не выходило на улицу.  
Как только мы вошли в просторную гостиную, нас встретила моложавая красивая кореянка. Темные глаза женщины блестели задорными искорками и материнской любовью. Госпожа Ким счастливо улыбнулась и раскрыла руки для объятий. ДжунСу, застеснявшись, покосился на меня, но быстро справившись с секундным смущением, подошел и обнял свою мать.  
\- Мой мальчик, - радостно протянула миссис Ким. Сколько женщина не видела своего сына? Месяц? Два? Больше?  
\- Мама! – смущенно запротестовал Су. Юн ЁнМи довольно улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня.  
\- А ты и есть Лана? - Я кивнула в ответ и представилась, как того требовал этикет.  
\- О, Су, ты ее лично привез? – ДжунХо зашел в гостиную. Следом за ним Ючон.  
\- А то! За ней нужно глаз да глаз, а то еще сбежит и поминай, как звали.  
Я недобро прищурилась и покосилась на парня. Сразу видно, что он знаком с моим братом – говорят одними фразами, по крайней мере, в отношении меня так точно.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - беззлобно буркнула я и припомнила ему старую выходку – А кто в Японии хотел оторваться?  
Су нервно забегал глазками по комнате. Я довольно ухмыльнулась, ДжунХо хихикнул, Ючон задумался, явно пытаясь понять какую именно выходку друга я имею в виду: их же не одна и не две. Затем бросил на меня косой взгляд, словно оценивая, мои познания об их приключениях. Ведь за то время, что мы работаем вместе, Ючон и Дже заметили, как Су мне доверяет, и мы часто понимаем друг друга с полуслова. Я не удивлялась чудачествам парней: привычке Шиа иногда мять пятую точку одногруппников или воплям Ючона, что Дже его снова в душе сфотографировал с последующим перечислением того, что парень сделает с другом, если тот снова посеет свой телефон. Но, все же, парни не могли не ощутить разницу между шутками над Ким ХенДжуном и над ними. Я шутила беззлобно, по-дружески – юморные ситуационные приколы.  
Уже через несколько минут мы все тусовались на заднем дворе, где было устроено барбекю. Господин Ким и Дже возились с мясом и мангалом. Возле них стояли незнакомые мне два парня и девушка. По всей видимости – это лучшие друзья ДжунХо. ДжунСу как-то упоминал о них, да и лица парней были знакомы. ДжеДжун поднял глаза и чуть прищурился, меряя меня изучающим взглядом. Сегодня на мне было симпатичное кремовое платье длиной до колен, прикрывавшее мои ножки. Тонкие бретельки постепенно переходили в складки V- образного выреза, подчеркивая форму груди. Кажется, это первый раз, когда парни видят меня без привычных штанов и кед.  
Близнецы повели меня к этой компании с целью представить их отцу и познакомить с неизвестной троицей. Парни оказались братьями. Старшим был Со ЮнДжи – крашенный в платиновый блондин, чуть выше рядом стоящего Дже, заканчивающим нарезать мясо. Со ЮнХва был с каштановой челкой, отливающей рыжим и прикрывающей глаза. Позже оказалось, что мы с ЮнДжи учились в одной школе. Только он на пару лет старше меня.  
Девушку звали Шим МинГи, она была представлена мне как девушка ДжунХо. Надо сказать у старшего близнеца недурной вкус. Кореянка была очень красивой: светлая матовая кожа, большие шоколадные глаза, пухлые губки, очерченные четким контуром, аккуратный прямой носик. Она была чуть ниже меня даже на каблуках, пусть и не высоких. Стройная фигура, подчеркнутая идеально сидящей на ней одеждой. ДжунХо потом рассказал, что встречаются они уже почти год. Познакомились как раз в тот период, когда парень заканчивал свою карьеру в спорте. Девушка всегда была рядом и всячески поддерживала его.  
Я украдкой наблюдала за тремя Тохошинками. Все это время у меня не уходила из головы мысль, что кто-то из парней украл документы директора. Если это так, то у кого из них хватило смелости и дерзости это сделать, и для чего? Ведь суд они выиграли лишь с теми документами, которые предоставила им я. Если Ким ЕнМин так беспокоится из-за пропажи этих бумаг, значит, это действительно важно, и если он подозревает трио, то не оставит их в покое, пока не получит свое назад.  
Слово за слово и мы с Юн ЁнМи разговорились как лучшие подружки. Мы шутили и смеялись, обсуждали чуть ли не все на свете. Позже я заметила, как парни подозрительно косятся на нас и тихо переговариваются. Когда госпожа Ким решила показать мне дом, ДжунСу тихо жалобно пискнул, а я захихикала. Я догадалась, что мама сейчас будет показывать детские фотографии братьев и рассказывать забавные истории. А экскурсия по жилищу всего лишь предлог достать по дороге фотоальбомы.  
Когда мы вернулись во двор, еда была уже готова, и все сели за стол. Было много шуток, смеха и тостов в честь дебютанта. Потом плавно перешли на воспоминания, и теперь близнецы умоляющими взглядами сверлили своих не в меру разговорившихся родителей, потому как те рассказывали хоть и забавные ситуации, но иногда они бывали весьма пикантными. Например, Юн ЁнМи рассказала, как однажды ДжунСу застрял на унитазе, но, правда, сам и выбрался. Как ему это удалось, родители до сих пор понять не могут. Су залился краской по самые кончики ушей и смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Тебя так легко смутить, - Ючон легко пихнул друга локтем в бок и заливисто рассмеялся.  
Я состроила злорадную моську и подождала, пока пройдет приступ смеха у Пака. ДжунСу покосился на одногруппника, обидно поджав губы. Хотя чего он удивляется? Ючон всегда над ним шутил.  
\- Думаешь, тебя тяжело смутить? – в моих глазах блеснули задорные искорки, которые для парня не предвещали ничего хорошего.   
Парень резко перестал хихикать и опасливо посмотрел на меня. Здесь подошла очередь посмеяться ДжунСу. Ким подавился смехом, и все за столом притихли, с интересом наблюдая за нашей дружеской перепалкой. Глаза Шии загорелись ехидным огоньком в предвкушении моей шутки над Паком. Микки чуть покачал головой, а я расплылась в улыбке.  
\- А думаешь легко? – уточнил ДжеДжун и Ючон, если бы мог, прибил бы того взглядом.  
Я хитро покосилась на соседа. Да, нас посадили рядом. Чтоб им пусто было! Такое впечатление, что здесь все сговорились и задались целью сблизить нас. Хорошо, что Ючон решил включить режим паясничества: у меня есть шанс выдержать такое близкое присутствие Дже, отвлекшись на стеб.  
\- ДжунСу я могу смутить одним словом, - призналась я и загадочно улыбнулась. ДжунСу подавился воздухом – он понял, о чем я. Поспешила успокоить парня – Но это так, на будущее. Ючон…  
Я на минуту задумалась. Чем же можно смутить такого же тролля, как и я? На память пришло утро после попойки парня, когда он проснулся у меня дома. Такого смущенного Пака я давно не видела. Это значило, что он помнит ту ночь, когда приставал ко мне в клубе, а потом грохнулся к моим ногам.  
\- Тоже одним словом? – допытывался Дже.  
\- Нет, - мои губы растянулись в злорадной улыбке – Двумя.  
\- Да? – брови Ючона взлетели вверх. Все безмолвно наблюдали за этой картиной. Старшим было очень интересно, чем же все закончится.  
Я поставила локти на стол и сплела пальцы в замок, подалась чуть вперед. Интересно, Дже и Су знают про приключения Микки в ту ночь? Сейчас узнаем.  
\- Желтые туфли, - выдала я, улыбнувшись. Ючон замер, ДжунСу и ДжеДжун обменялись взглядами.  
\- Погоди, - Хиро прищурился и переводил испытывающий взгляд то на меня, то на Пака – Так это он у тебя проснулся на следующий день?  
Я кивнула и хитро посмотрела на Ючона. Тот недовольно смотрел на Дже, который покатывался со смеха, явно вспоминая рассказ друга, дополненный теперь новыми деталями и приукрашенное хорошим воображением.  
\- А вы нам не хотите рассказать? – подал голос господин Ким.  
\- Здесь и рассказывать нечего, - хихикнул ДжунСу – Просто Ючон однажды перебрал и…  
\- Упал к моим ногам и проснулся в моем доме, - закончила я – На мне в тот вечер были желтые туфли и это последнее, что он запомнил, перед тем как мило засопел на танцплощадке.  
Моя интонация и выражение лица заставили всех захихикать. Пак грозно прищурил глаза и посмотрел на меня. Ючон уже готовит ответную шутку надо мной. Это было видно по его взгляду. Похоже, в туре будет весело. Мои злорадные таракашки радостно завизжали в нетерпении.  
После окончания вечеринки Су вызвался подвезти меня домой. Так даже лучше – сможем поговорить по дороге. Попрощавшись со всеми, мы сели в машину. Как только Ким вырулил на дорогу, я решила не тянуть кота за хвост и спросить прямым текстом.  
\- Где документы? – я внимательно наблюдала за реакцией парня. Пальцы Кима сильнее сжали руль, пухлые губы были нервно облизаны.  
\- Как ты узнала? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Ким ЁнМин их разыскивает и он уверен, что бумаги у вас.  
\- Я спрятал их у тебя в доме, - признался Су, поворачивая с центральной улицы в сторону моей квартиры.  
\- Поворачивай, - озвучила я приказным тоном. Он понял, что мы едем забирать компромат на директора.  
ДжунСу перечить не стал. Он молча развернулся на ближайшем перекрестке, и мы уже через полчаса остановились у дома. Быстро вошли внутрь, и парень сразу же пошел вглубь дома. Через минуту он вернулся с кипой бумаг в руке. Я бегло перечитывала листы, исписанные условиями какой-то заключенной сделки, скрепленной подписями и мокрыми печатями сторон. Ли СуМан был прав: эти документы не имеют отношения к кампании. Это личная документация.  
Читая последние три листа, я впала в ступор. На одном упоминалось имя Кан ДжиХэ, а в остальных шла речь о некоем Чон МуХёк. Это имя было знакомым. Где-то я его уже слышала. Я спросила Су, который все это время наблюдал за моей реакцией.  
\- Это дядя Юно, - грустно ответил парень – Хен как-то рассказывал о нем. Он погиб пятнадцать лет назад.  
\- Твою мать, - протянула я в изумлении, понимая, что картина складывается очень паршивая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Служба безопасности и разведки (фр. service de renseignement de sécurité, SRS), предназначенная для борьбы с преступностью, контрразведки, борьбы с распространением оружия массового уничтожения и терроризмом (согласно Википедии).


	15. На перекрестке миров

**«Ложь может стать правдой… Правда может стать ложью… На старой правде может строиться доверие между людьми, наши сердца не изменятся» Ким ДжеДжун  
**

_**Сеул. Городская больница. 2014 год.**  
Юнхо, прочитав последнее слово, осекся. Парень никак не мог поверить, что и решение этой проблемы дело рук Ланы. Он понял, что, читая дальше, узнает, как девушка это сделала, но сам факт ввел его в ступор. То, что она рисковала, связавшись с таким человеком как Кан ДжиХэ, а в опасности этой личности сомневаться не приходилось, и все из-за них.  
В палате в который раз повисла тишина. Каждый из парней задумался: чего еще они не знают. Дальше уже становилось страшно читать, потому что Ким ЁнМин тоже не лыком шит, пусть даже и не обладает такой властью и влиянием как Кан, но все же с ним тоже было нелегко справиться. Они сами столько лет пытались. В итоге им помогли, а они этого даже не поняли, приняв те события за чистую удачу и оплошность директора.  
\- А ЧонМо был прав, - тихий голос Ючона в тишине комнаты казался очень громким – Мы многого не знали.  
\- Ты… - начал было ДжунСу, но осекся.  
\- Я начинаю думать, что тот ее поступок… - Пак виновато закусил губу. Парень давно уже не злился на девушку, но все никак не мог понять: зачем ей понадобилось это делать?  
ЧанМин сделал вид, что задумался, уронив голову на свою грудь. Он знал, о чем говорят хены, ведь это он тогда звонил Лане. Шим в тот день очень испугался, когда все новостные ленты были заполонены новостями о Ючоне, и был безмерно рад узнать, что все обошлось.  
А настоящая причина распада SS501 повергла их всех в изумление. Ну, они знали, что ХенДжун поругался с ЧонМином, но не догадывались о причине. Правда, не особо допытывались, зная по себе, что то, что касается группы за ее пределы лучше не выносить.  
\- Сколько времени прошло? – нарушил тишину ДжунСу, вырывая парней из собственных мыслей. Юнхо глянул на часы.  
\- Почти пять часов.  
\- Долго…  
ЧанМин отобрал тетрадь у лидера, который погрузился в свои мысли и отдал предмет канцелярии даже без малейшего сопротивления. Нашел, где остановился Юнхо, и продолжил читать. _

 

\- Что делать дальше будете? А, парни?  
Мы с ЁнСэном сидели в нашем кафе и наслаждались вкуснейшим кофе с карамелью. Я впервые видела друга таким растерянным и подавленным. За столько лет все пятеро привыкли быть вместе, привыкли, что если что, то есть кому их поддержать и помочь. Хо рассказал, что ХенДжун решил, будто я влюблена в ЧонМина, но Принц так и не понял, кого же лидер ревнует больше: меня или Пака. После моего ухода между ними не то что стена выросла, а возник целый новый ледяной континент. После промоушена альбома, Кима словно укусило какое-то насекомое. В один день он пришел и объявил парням, что уходит.  
После небольшого перерыва, во время которого ребята навещали родных, ушел ЧонМин. Подумав немного, я пришла к выводу, что тоже не захотела бы возвращаться туда, где все напоминает о чувствах, которые принесли столько боли и страданий. Да, конечно, были и счастливые воспоминания, но сейчас они валялись где-то на дне памяти, захламленные отчаянием и безнадежностью. Это была одна из причин, почему я так же не вернулась в СМ.  
\- Займемся сольниками, - глухо ответил ЁнСэн. Его пальцы теребили ложечку, лежащую на блюдце сбоку от чашки, которая позвякивала, прыгая на посуде.  
\- Ты уже выбрал агентство? – тяжело было видеть парня таким. Он мечтал быть певцом, сколько я его знаю, и тут мечта разваливается на части.  
\- Думаю, к Ли ХёРи-нуне в B2M Entertainment, - Я кивнула и ободряюще улыбнулась. У них с ХёРи всегда были теплые отношения – И КюДжона, думаю, с собой заберу. Он совсем раскис. Завел шарманку, мол, кто я такой без SS501. Ну, ты же знаешь, он у нас сама скромность.  
Я улыбнулась, вспоминая, как часто они убеждали Центра в его способностях и как парень, даже будучи популярным певцом, по которому фанатки по ночам слезы льют в подушку от того, что не могу быть с ним, до сих пор страдал от неуверенности в себе. Со стороны это умиляло и веселило.  
\- Тогда пора принимать контрмеры, - Хо вопросительно посмотрел на меня – Если Яна узнает, что ее любимчик собирается уходить со сцены, она вытрусит из него не только душу, но и остальные органы, но уйти не позволит.  
\- А она его в процессе не убьет?  
\- Разве что морально, если будет упрямиться.  
ЁнСэн на минуту задумался и впервые за всю нашу встречу довольно улыбнулся. У него самого времени в обрез, чтобы устраивать для Кима полномасштабную терапию, ХенДжуна это вряд ли сейчас заботит, ХенгДжун смылся в Японию, а ЧонМин… Кстати, про Харизму. Надо бы ему позвонить.  
Упомянув про Пака, Принц вспоминает, что должен у него кое-что забрать, решили отправиться к нему. Я захотела составить компанию. Надеюсь, ЧонМин будет рад меня видеть: мы с ним вроде неплохо ладили, пока работали вместе, но последние события могли в корне изменить его отношение ко мне.  
Притормозив у большого светлого дома, мы прошли по вымощенной плиткой дорожке и позвонили в домофон. Хозяин открывать не спешил, и я уже начала сомневаться, что он дома. Правда, Хо был уверен на все сто процентов, что так и есть, и оказался прав. Двери открылись, на пороге нас встречал ЧонМин с взъерошенными волосами, без макияжа, в домашней одежде. По всей видимости, он сегодня никуда не собирался.  
Посидели немного втроем, ЁнСэн по звонку сорвался по своим делам. Я видела, что ЧонМин пока не горит желанием принимать гостей, но уходить не спешила. Я чувствовала себя виноватой и хотела поговорить с ним на эту тему. Так или иначе, это я спровоцировала Ким ХенДжуна своим поведением. Я очень надеялась, что лидер поймет, но он снова меня разочаровал.  
\- Не нужно было трогать ХенДжуна вообще, - проговорила я извиняющимся тоном, нарушив возникшую тишину после тихого хлопка входной двери.  
ЧонМин внимательно несколько минут смотрел на меня. Я виновато опустила глаза. Ведь из-за меня разрушилась многолетняя дружба двух парней. И черт меня дернул шутить над Кимом! А потом еще и стараться помочь ему осознать свои чувства. Я только сейчас, сидя перед Паком, поняла, каких дров наломала. И исправить это уже нельзя.  
\- Я все равно ушел бы, - тихо произнес Харизма. Поднимаю свои глаза и пристально смотрю на парня. Он глубоко вдыхает, и я снова опускаю глаза – В этом нет твоей вины. Здесь нет чьей-либо вины. Что сделано, то сделано. Я устал.  
Черт. А, ведь, я оказалась на его месте, согласившись работать с JYJ. Теперь я попляшу в его туфлях на очень скользком паркете.  
\- Надежда, не подкрепленная верой, изматывает.  
Смотрю на ЧонМина и вижу в его глазах осмысление: он понял, что я знаю настоящую причину их ссоры с ХенДжуном. Харизма иронично улыбается, а в глазах плещется боль и разочарование. Он лишился лучшего друга, группы, того, чем так дорожил. Это вторая группа, которая распалась по моей вине. Может уйти от JYJ, пока и трио не развалила, а?  
\- Ты права, я слишком долго надеялся.  
Оба молчим. Я, потому что честно не знаю, что сказать. Мои оправдания парню не помогут и страдания не уменьшат, только буду поливать уксусом итак хорошо просоленную рану другим человеком. ЧонМин же просто не хочет об этом говорить.  
\- Я пойду. У меня еще тренировка, - соврала я. Хочу быстрее убраться из поля зрения карих глаз, которые смотрят так обжигающе, с колючками. ЧонМин, может, и старается никого не винить, но его взгляд говорит об обратном. И он будет чертовски прав, если крайней сделает меня.

 

Двери глухо захлопнулись, я прошла в гостиную. Настроение – хуже некуда. Видеть никого не хочется. Я села за рояль и начала играть свою любимую мелодию – 6 симфонию Моцарта. Мне стало так обидно и больно от того, что не могу ничего сделать. Не могу вернуть все, как было. Это не честно – почему другие должны страдать из-за моих ошибок?  
Слезы потекли по щекам. Сколько я не плакала? Очень долго я держала себя в руках, не позволяя расклеиваться. Для чего все это? Зачем я вернулась в Корею? Нужно было оставаться во Франции и жить своей жизнью, а не усложнять ее друзьям, у которых итак полно забот. Что теперь делать? Уйти? Наверное, это единственное, что я могу сделать, чтобы не создать еще больше проблем.  
Не знаю, сколько времени я вот так играла «Музыку Ангелов», полностью уйдя в себя, уставившись в одну точку. В реальность вернул меня мобильный, зазвонивший в заднем кармане моих джинс. Я вытерла соленые дорожки на щеках и вытащила телефон. Звонила ТхэРи. После короткого телефонного разговора, подруга вскоре сидела у меня в гостиной, распивая бутылку вина.  
\- Погоди, так ЁнСэн сказал ХенДжуну, что ты влюблена в его друга, а тот решил, что это ЧонМин? – уточнила художница после того, как я рассказала ситуацию с SS501. Я кивнула в подтверждение, и она потрясенно протянула – Ну дела. И что теперь?  
\- А что теперь? – я залпом осушила бокал и снова его наполнила – Даже мой уход не помог. А, ведь, я ему наглядно показать пыталась тогда в кафе. Он так ничего и не понял. А теперь никак не могу решить: это я дура или он дурак?  
\- В том, что ХенДжун не отличается сообразительностью в этом плане, не твоя вина. И ты его не заставляла ссориться с другом и уходить из группы, - я помотала головой – Ну? Так чего ты киснешь? Это проблемы ХенДжуна, а не твои.  
\- Но их причина – я.  
ТхэРи закатила глаза и, тяжело вздохнув, цокнула языком.  
\- Ты не можешь отвечать за все поступки этого человека. Подстрекательством ты занимаешься только с СынХёном, и то в целях достать ДжиЁна.  
Я смерила подругу изучающим взглядом и громко расхохоталась. Наверное, вино ударило в голову, но мне стало так весело после этой реплики ТхэРи. Она меня с минуту сверлила прищуренными глазами и тоже рассмеялась. Мы выпили почти три бутылки прекрасного крепкого вина. Какое счастье, что в этой квартире хорошая звукоизоляция, а то соседи нас бы линчевали.

 

Уже две недели репетируем хореографию на новые песни и дорабатываем движения для еще двух. Мое виноватое настроение, в котором я пребывала после разговора с ЧонМином, сказалось на поведении. С парнями я едва перекинулась парой слов, в основном общаясь с танцорами и то по работе. Пока есть немного свободного времени, мы с Яной решили подумать над концепцией нашего танца и выбрать песню. Трио не могло не заметить, что я начала сторониться их после такого теплого общения.  
Общая репетиция была окончена, а мы с Яной задержались. Расположились на полу, окопавшись кучей CD в поисках песни для конкурса. Никак не могли сойтись во мнениях: то, что нравилось мне, не нравилось девушке. И наоборот.  
\- Расскажешь, что случилось? – Яна отложила в сторону очередной диск и принялась изучать трэк-лист следующего.  
\- Только после тебя, - буркнула я. Она до сих пор молчит, почему становится угрюмой, как только речь заходит о доме и родителях. Ежу понятно, что что-то случилось.  
Яна тяжело вздохнула, достала CD и поставила его в проигрыватель.  
\- Хорошо. Только позже: мне надо выпить.  
\- Все так плохо? - Я фыркнула, улыбаясь.  
\- Нет. Это глупо до истерического ржача. У тебя, наверное, еще веселей, если ты вторую неделю как в воду опущенная.  
Да уж, куда веселей. Рассказать ей правду не могу: убьет на месте. Ведь любит она SS501 до умопомрачения. Тем более есть риск, что завтра об этом будет знать весь Сеул.  
\- Я решила уйти от JYJ, - тихо призналась я – Мне уже подыскивают замену.  
\- Ты чего? – Яна подавилась воздухом. Явно не ожидала от меня такого: я никогда не уходила, пока не закончится контракт, а уж тем более в середине работы над новой программой.  
\- Так это окончательное решение? – произнес бархатистый голос, обладатель которого стоял на пороге зала.  
Я, отвернувшись, беззвучно выругалась, совершенно забыв, что сижу напротив зеркала, в котором парню хорошо видно мое отражение. ДжеДжун прошел вглубь танцзала и остановился в нескольких шагах от нас. Я поднялась на ноги с намерением уйти. Не хочу сейчас с ним разговаривать на эту тему: он же меня прочитает как открытую книгу.  
Сделала шаг в сторону двери, но ощутила прохладные пальцы на своем запястье. И тут я поняла – он знает. Так какого лешего он делает? Нам всем будет лучше и легче, если меня рядом с ними не будет. Я с минуту смотрела на Кима изучающим взглядом.  
\- Ты заешь, - озвучила свои догадки. Парень кивнул – Тогда какая разница, кто будет с вами танцевать: я или кто-то другой?  
Дже прищурил глаза, я свои отвела в сторону. Хоть на мне и были линзы, делающие глаза карими, это не значит, что он не сможет не увидеть моих эмоций.  
\- Большая, - раздраженно прошипел парень – Сейчас осталось не так много людей, которым мы можем доверять.  
Доверять? Мне? Да он и раньше не знал всей правды обо мне. Таким как я нельзя доверять, я думаю. С какой стороны на меня ни посмотри – сплошная ложь и недомолвки.   
\- Почему у меня ощущение, что здесь не обошлось без пернатой дельфинистой личности? – вопрос был скорее риторический. Но меня не могло не насторожить поведение ДжунСу – парень делает все возможное, чтобы я оставалась рядом с ними. Или это мое воображение разгулялось?  
Раздалось чуть хрипловатое хихиканье. В глазах Дже сверкали задорные искорки.  
\- Впервые слышу, чтобы ДжунСу так называли.  
\- Ты первый, кто понял о ком идет речь, - я хмыкнула.  
Дже все еще держал мою руку за запястье. Хватка, правда, ослабла. Его пальцы больше не были холодными по ощущению. Он не отпускал, а я не высвобождала руку. Я наслаждалась каждым мгновением, ведь, его больше может не быть.  
\- А как тебе Déjà Vu? Она же тебе нравится, - напомнила о себе Яна. И очень вовремя, надо сказать, а то я уже улетела в свои фантазии – И ты, я так понимаю, остаешься.  
ДжунСу засранец, прекрасно знал, что Дже сможет меня уговорить остаться. Надеюсь, никто из нас не пожалеет.  
\- Чтобы потом не было жалоб, - предупредила я Кима, он кивнул и победно улыбнулся. Я повернулась к Яне – Ну, хоть здесь мы сошлись.  
Позже мы пошли в клуб и устроились с Яной в кабинете брата. Девушка сразу потребовала коньяк, я же решила обойтись бокалом вина. После третьего стакана подруга детства заговорила.  
\- Знаешь, как мне стыдно домой возвращаться?  
\- Почему?  
\- Из-за родителей, - Яна опустошает стакан залпом и наливает новую порцию янтарной жидкости – Они кипишь подняли на весь Киев. В этом году Орлов ездил на DanceToo, знаешь же его? Так вот, он-то в первую сотню вошел, только четвертый с конца, и, кажется, он, то ли второй, то ли третий в своей категории. Ему такие почести были после возвращения. Национальный герой! – Яна недовольно скривилась - Даже что-то там вручили, потому что он выпускник крутой школы. Мама рассказывала, я не вслушивалась. А я – чемпион в трех категориях, и мне шиш с маком. Я же вернулась в Корею в основном из-за этого. Сил не было их слушать: каждый день одно и то же. Я прославилась на весь мир, а мама мне заявляет, что меня в Украине не знают, потому что за границей работаю.  
\- Мда… - многозначительно протянула я. А что еще можно здесь сказать? Не удивительно, что у нее настроение на нуле. С одной стороны ее родители правы. А с другой: Яна – мировая звезда танца, ее возьмут работать, где бы она ни захотела танцевать. Она дружит с мировыми звездами шоу бизнеса и знакома с влиятельными людьми. Неужели им этого мало? Дался им этот Орлов – Ты бы не увлекалась – репетицию завтра никто не отменял.  
\- Я вот теперь не знаю: ехать домой на Новый Год или нет. Они же меня заклюют с этим Орловым.  
\- Да забей ты на него. Если сильно будут донимать, скажи, что подумываешь сменить гражданство.  
Яна щелкнула пальцами и указательный направила в мою сторону. Глаза засветились искорками энтузиазма.  
\- Точно! Вот возьму и сменю гражданство… ммм… на японское! Только язык выучить надо, а то я едва два слова связать могу.  
\- Ну, вот и решено. Япония, наверняка, оценит такой талант.  
Я уж думала, что случилось действительно из ряда вон, а оказалось дело-то пустяковое. Такая забота родных хоть и приятна, но в тягость. А если хорошо подумать, я в таком же положении. Правда, я никогда и не рассчитывала на что-либо подобное. Ну, например, получить национальный титул, как Ким ЁнА или Сон ЁнЧжэ. Всего таких людей, кажется, не более двадцати, и все они корейцы по рождению – мой же статус приобретенный. Я всегда знала, что здесь мне ничего не светит. Но это никогда не мешало мне танцевать.  
Так, пора отнимать у Яны бутылку, а то придется завтра воскрешать, а не просто откачивать.  
Вернувшись домой, я сразу, без прелюдий, бросилась на кровать и принялась обнимать свою подушку. Моих сил хватило только на снятие макияжа. Разбудил меня звонок в дверь. Сонно прищурившись, я глянула на часы – шесть утра. И кого принесло в такую рань? Я еще целых тридцать минут могла спать. По ту сторону двери меня, как оказалось, ожидал посыльный с шикарным букетом герберы и лилий. Поблагодарив паренька, я принялась искать карточку. Снова от ХекДжэ? Хотя нет – он всегда писал хоть пару слов для меня. А это аноним. Поставив цветы в воду, я поплелась в душ, раздумывая от кого же букет.

 

Хоть в сентябре обычно еще тепло в Корее, сегодня погодка подвела. С самого утра прохладно и накрапывает дождь. Обнадеживает, что я целый день буду в теплом помещении с комфортными для меня плюс двадцать два. Но все мои надежды были разбиты в пух и прах, как только я вошла в танцзал. В помещении было еще прохладнее, чем на улице. Я поежилась и обвела зал взглядом. Я приехала одна из первых, но JYJ уже разогревались. ДжеДжун разминался интенсивней, чем обычно, чтобы не замерзнуть. Если за столько лет он привык, то я это терпеть не собираюсь.  
\- Пак Ючон! – громко окликнула я парня. Тот удивленно посмотрел на меня – Какого хрена ты здесь Арктику устроил?!  
Все присутствующие уставились на мою разгневанную персону. Глаза ДжунСу задорно заблестели в предвкушении увидеть меня в действии, ДжеДжун с удивлением смотрел, явно не ожидавший то ли моей реакции на относительную прохладу, то ли того, что я безошибочно определила, чьих это рук дело. ЮнЁн старался сдержать улыбку, а Мики и Эрика вообще не понимали, что происходит, и чего это я наезжаю на парня.  
Ючон растеряно непонимающе смотрел на меня. Он явно не находил ничего плохого в том, что в комнате, по моим ощущениям, около плюс десяти. Я окинула его взглядом с ног до головы. Парень был одет в спортивный костюм и футболку. Кофта была повязана за рукава на бедрах. Я едва сдержала улыбку и не разрушила образ праведно разгневанной. Подошла чуть ближе к Паку и, пока он не пришел в себя, начала действовать.  
\- Раздевайся, - многозначительно потребовала я.  
Большие глаза Микки стали еще больше. Парень подавился воздухом и потерял на несколько минут дар речи. ДжунСу заулыбался, а ДжеДжун уже хотел было вмешаться, но ему не дали. Су ему что-то шепнул на ухо, и тот кивнул. Я же изо всех сил старалась не улыбнуться.  
\- Ч-что? – наконец, выдавил из себя Пак, недоуменно глядя на меня. Видно, все никак не может понять серьезно ли я.  
\- Что «что»? Раздевайся, говорю. Согревать меня будешь, раз ты такой теплокровный у нас, - сарказма у меня хоть отбавляй. Главное не переиграть.  
ДжунСу закрыл себе рот рукой, стараясь не засмеяться. ЮнЁн тоже улыбался во все тридцать два. Он тихо объяснял двоим европейцам, которые плохо говорили по-корейски, что происходит. Дже просто наблюдал, готовый вмешаться в любой момент, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.  
Ючон стоял, раздумывая. Парень не привык к таким выходкам со стороны противоположного пола, поэтому не знал что делать: он явно хотел меня послать, но воспитание не позволяло грубо обойтись с девушкой, даже такой гадиной, как я.  
\- Что, тебе помочь? – продолжала я атаку, пока Пак все еще находился в состоянии изумленного ступора. Надо его заставить хотя бы кофту снять – Знаешь, а Ким ХенДжун больше не спит в чем мать родила из-за меня, по крайней мере, в туре.  
Я плотоядно улыбнулась, давая понять, что я не шучу, и если я довела лидера SS501 до ручки, который сам кому хочешь мозги вынесет, то Пак мне будет просто на закуску. Ючон обернулся к Дже с немым вопросом: правда ли это? Все, кто улыбался за его спиной, как раз успели скрыть свои улыбки, которые не могли долго сдерживать. Хиро закивал головой в знак подтверждения моих слов, и сам заулыбался, как только парень повернул голову ко мне.  
\- Я жду, - не унималась я, покусывая себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
Подумав немного, Ючон развязал рукава кофты и передал ее мне. Я довольно крякнула и накинула ее на свои плечи. Парень уже ухватился пальцами за край футболки с намерением ее снять, но в этот момент я обошла Пака и взяла со стула пульт от кондиционера. Повысила температуру и, увидев озадаченные глаза Микки, довольно просияла.  
\- Что? Я просила раздеться, а не стриптиз показывать. Да и чего я там не видела, - я поиграла бровями.  
Глаза Ючона гневно сузились. Он понял, что его только что развели как котенка на молоко, и его одногруппники мне помогли. Парни громко рассмеялись. ДжунСу так вообще согнулся пополам, похлопывая себя ладонью по ляжке. Он был ужасно доволен, что кто-то пошутил над Паком так же, как он шутит с ним. Это были беззлобные шутки, но все равно каждый раз Шии было обидно на самого себя, что снова купился как ребенок.  
\- Ах, ты…! – процедил парень и кинулся ко мне.  
Пискнув, я отпрыгнула в сторону и спряталась за спиной ДжеДжуна. Это получилось рефлекторно, я даже не задумалась об этом. Я всегда так делала, когда доводила до белого каления Юнхо. Парень пытался до меня добраться, но Дже не позволял. В это время я выглядывала из-за спины моего защитника, и по-ребячески, дразнясь, показала язык, еще больше распаляя лидера Богов. Сейчас все повторялось, только на месте Юно был Ючон, создавая ощущение дежа вю.  
\- Да я тебя…! – ох, ну что сказать, Пак не привык быть объектом шуток, вот и сердиться сейчас, но все равно мимо воли улыбается.  
\- А знаешь, я думаю, он сдался, потому что ты смогла пошутить над ХенДжуном. У него это не получилось, - сквозь смех проговорил Су.  
Дже преградил дорогу парню, а я за его спиной откровенно паясничала, пока остальные честно ржали с ситуации. Хиро уже едва держал оборону, не в состоянии от нахлынувшего смеха оказать достойное сопротивление.  
\- Да ладно, Ючон, у тебя целый тур впереди, чтобы мне отплатить. Так что сию минуту меня убивать нет надобности.  
Запал Ючона после моих слов немного спал. Парень понял намек. Он оценивающе смерил меня взглядом, всем своим видом говоря, что я сама напросилась.  
\- В туре будет весело, - радостно пропела я, растягивая гласные, потирая руки. Я посмотрела на Дже, взглядом говоря, что предупреждала. Но, похоже, он был не против.  
Весь месяц меня не покидало ощущение, что происходит что-то странное. Началось все с мелочей: то Дже оступится на репетиции и случайно заденет меня, а это ненужный по сути, но такой желанный телесный контакт, то окажемся наедине в запертой каким-то чудом комнате или его вещи оказываются у меня, а парень потом их ищет, либо наоборот. После того как мы ночевали в танцзале, потому как оба уходили последние, и каким-то волшебным образом сломался замок, я поняла, что это не мое воображение – это кто-то целенаправленно нас сводит.  
Первым и единственным подозреваемым, конечно же, стал ДжунСу. Он единственный из всех, кто знает, кто я, и что меня связывает с Дже. Так же у него есть полный доступ к этому зданию и нашим вещам. Это были выводы, сделанные чисто дедуктивно. Я решила подождать до тура, чтобы увериться в своих догадках.  
Первый концерт был запланирован в Сеуле. На следующий день вылетаем с Бангкок. У Ючона, видно, руки чесались уже мне отомстить за розыгрыш. Номера в отеле были двухместные. Комнату я делила с Яной. Этот день у нас почти весь был свободный, так как у парней были назначены интервью. Поспать хотелось подольше, поскольку дальше три дня подряд концерты и все в разных странах. О да, этот бешеный график Тохошинок. Вот это я понимаю расписание – двенадцать концертов за пять недель, а не как ДабблЭс, растянули на полгода.  
Кроватка была очень хорошей: мягкий матрас, удобная подушка и чуть шире, чем одноместная. Это позволяло мне перекатываться с одного бока на другой, не рискуя встретиться с полом, как я привыкла дома на своем двухместном ложе. И как обычно, я себе спокойно сплю, никого не трогаю, переворачиваюсь на другой бок… и мои вопли слышно, наверное, за пределами Таиланда. В моей кровати лежит кто-то посторонний. От неожиданности я падаю на пол, больно ударившись попой, тут же вскакиваю на ноги, присматриваясь, кого я сейчас буду убивать. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это всего лишь манекен. Забираюсь назад на кровать, на коленях подползаю к пластмассовому человеку и полностью сдергиваю с него одеяло, подтверждая свои догадки.  
Яна, испугавшись, вскакивает, ничего не понимая, сонно дико оглядывается. Не найдя ничего подозрительного в комнате, девушка с гневом уставилась на меня. А я нервно рассмеялась, скидывая манекен на пол. Яна непонимающе переводит взгляд то на меня, то на искусственного человека, расслабленно падает на кровать.  
\- Неужели тебе настолько одиноко? – с сарказмом спросила девушка.  
А меня распирает такой хохот, что не могу и слово из себя выдавить. Это надо же: второй раз падаю с перепугу с кровати из-за Ючона. В том, что это он, я не сомневалась. Я уже знала, как пошучу над ним. Я ждала этого в предвкушении: наконец-то мне попался интересный оппонент.   
\- Вставай! – скомандовала я, когда отпустил смех – Мы идем гулять.  
\- Чего? – Яна посмотрела на меня как на полоумную – А как же репетиция?  
\- Успеем. Пошли, мне надо многое успеть провернуть.  
\- Зачем? Для чего? – не унималась Яна, но все же начала собираться.  
\- Это, - киваю на манекен возле кровати – шутка Ючона. Надо бы ему ответить. А то невежливо такое оставлять без внимания, - Я плотоядно улыбнулась и подленько захихикала.  
\- Я, надеюсь, он живым после этого останется, - выразила опасения девушка.   
\- А это уже будет зависеть от его реакции. Только, наверное, завтра тоже поспать не получится.  
На сборы у нас ушло минут сорок. В Бангкоке я была не впервые и немного ориентировалась, так же знала пару простейших и распространенных фраз, типа спасибо, пожалуйста, как пройти куда-то. Мы прямиком отправились на местный рынок – там всегда все было свежим, а для Ючона только самое лучшее. Завидев палатки с уличной едой, я сразу бросилась к ним. Мои глаза загорелись злорадным огоньком. Женщина-Тайка, стоявшая за прилавком, с опасением шарахнулась от меня. Я не обиделась - наверное, я действительно выглядела как сумасшедшая.  
\- Сават ди-и ка-а, - поздоровалась я с Тайкой, чтобы она от меня не сбежала с воплями. Женщина натянуто улыбнулась и кивнула, а я с интересом стала разглядывать яства на прилавке.  
А выбор был шикарный: кузнечики, приготовленные в масле со специями; саранча, посыпанная жгучим перцем и обмоченная в соевом соусе; скорпионы, приготовленные на гриле под разными соусами; а еще бамбуковые гусеницы, куколки тутового шелкопряда, его же личинки и несколько видов супов, приготовленные из тех же насекомых и членистоногих. Жаль, не было пауков таких больших, с волосатыми лапками.  
\- Зачем тебе покупать это? – Яна скривилась от отвращения.  
\- Да ладно тебе – это же белок.  
\- Это бе, а не белок. Как это можно есть?  
\- Я это не кушать покупаю, - ответила я, вспоминая как спросить по-тайски, сколько это будет стоить. Вроде как вспомнив, я медленно спросила, показав пальцем на скорпионов – Рака тау рай?  
\- А для чего тогда? – девушка отвернулась от витрины, разглядывая что-то напротив.  
Я же была увлечена беседой с продавщицей на моем ломаном языке, который добавляли жесты. Тайка на пальцах показала цену. Я кивнула, улыбнувшись. Тайцы верят, что скорпионы поднимают потенцию. Ну что, поднимем ее Ючону? Ох, мои таракашки зааплодировали стоя. Я жестами показала, что мне нужно и сколько. Тайка любезно упаковала скорпионов и саранчу в кульки. И, кажется, она пожелала мне приятного аппетита, но я не уверена.  
\- Кхоп кхун кха-а, - поблагодарила я женщину. Та довольно улыбнулась и сказала еще что-то, но я не поняла.  
Пронеся лакомства в номер так, чтобы никто из наших не видел, я приступила к осуществлению второго этапа плана: раздобыть ключи от номера Пака. А еще надо не забыть про дихлофос, это, так сказать, завершающий штрих. Обдумывая дальнейшие действия, я подкараулила горничную. К счастью, мне попалась весьма невнимательная особа, и универсальный ключ стащить получилось проще простого. Потом где-нибудь его оставлю на видном месте.  
Ох, я едва дождалась ночи. Яна уснула как убитая: я затаскала ее по городу, а потом еще репетиция и в отель вернулись порядком уставшие. Я дождалась двух часов ночи. Думаю, в это время будут спать все. Заранее переложила скорпионов и саранчу в мешочек, сделанный из материала. Размяла хорошо косточки, чтобы ничего не хрустнуло в гробовой тишине, ведь никто из них не храпит как ХенгДжун. Взяла телефон, выключила звук и вибро, засунула его в задний карман брюк и на цыпочках прокралась в номер Ючона.  
Зайдя в спальню, я замерла от умиления. Номер был двухместный, но ночевали парни втроем. Что сказать, привычку тяжело искоренить, тем более, они привыкли быть вместе в туре. На ближайшей от меня кровати, спали ДжеДжун и ДжунСу. Первый спал на боку, по-хозяйски закинув руку на живот второго, который спал на спине, открыв рот. На второй кровати спал Ючон, сложив ладошки под щекой, пуская бульки на подушку. Сфотографировала эту картину. Какие же они милашки, когда спят. Я подошла к первой кровати и залюбовалась ДжеДжуном. Он немного хмурился во сне, от чего между бровями легла вертикальная складка. Я подавила желание ее разгладить и подошла к Ючону.  
Убедившись, что Пак спит, аккуратно раскидала саранчу на его одеяло, а на подушку, рядом с его мордашкой, положила два скорпиона. Беззвучно злорадно похихикав, я начала прокрадываться к выходу. Я уже схватилась рукой за ручку, как мой рот кто-то закрыл ладонью и, прижав к себе, шикнул мне на ухо.  
Я обомлела от страха и чуть не грохнулась в обморок. Меня затолкали в небольшую кухоньку, имевшуюся в номере, но свет включать неспящий не стал. Сильные руки все еще меня не отпускали, и я начала брыкаться.  
\- Да тише ты, - услышала я шепот знакомого голоса – Это я.  
Как только меня выпустили из кольца рук, развернулась и пнула ДжеДжуна в ребра – не фиг меня так пугать. Послышалось сдавленное шипение и недовольное сопение.  
\- Ты меня на тот свет решил отправить? – тихо процедила я сквозь зубы.  
\- А какого черта ты забыла в номере троих парней посреди ночи?  
\- Открой рот, - попросила я.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Покажу, что я здесь забыла.  
Глаза давно привыкли к темноте, и уличного света, проникавшего через окно, было достаточно, чтобы видеть парня и окружающие предметы. Дже послушно открыл рот, и я положила ему на язык одну саранчу. Насекомое было тут же выплюнуто, а парень принялся тихо отплевываться.  
\- Это еще что за дрянь?  
\- Саранча, - я сдавленно засмеялась.  
\- Что-что? Это что, шутка над Ючоном? – догадался.  
\- Ты бы лучше его спросил, что он забыл вчера ночью в номере двух девушек.  
\- То-то я думаю, что он весь день такой довольный, - ДжеДжун беззвучно засмеялся – Значит, утро будет веселым.  
\- Вот, - я сунула в руку парня железную цилиндрическую емкость – посмеешься еще и ты.  
\- Что это? – парень сделал попытку в темноте рассмотреть баллончик – Дихлофос, что ли?  
\- Да.  
\- Боже, - протянул Ким, подавляя смешок – Теперь не удивляюсь, почему ХенДжун так сходил с ума после каждой твоей шутки, желая все бить и крушить.  
Я сдавлено засмеялась.  
\- Уже жалеешь, что уговорил меня остаться? – вдруг серьезно просила я. Дже ладонью оперся о стену, тем самым преграждая мне путь к выходу.  
\- Нет, - ответили мне в тон.  
Тут до моего мозга дошло, что Дже стоит слишком близко от меня в одних пижамных штанах, хотя места рядом, хоть спать ложись. Именно в этот момент, мне вспомнилось, что он тоже спит нагишом, но, на благо моей хрупкой психики, только дома. Темнота в помещении, разговор шепотом, физическая близость – это было настолько интимно, что по телу промаршировал не один полк мурашек. Черт, надо сматываться, а то за последствия не отвечаю.  
\- Я… я пойду, - как хорошо, что ситуация вынуждает шептать, а то голос бы сдал меня с головой. Я юркнула под руку парня, и быстро тихо метнулась к дверям. Всю дорогу до своего номера я не дышала. Меня начало потряхивать от переизбытка чувств, и я никак не могла понять, то ли от острых ощущений, то ли от возбуждения. Только после того, как я оказалась под одеялом в своей кровати, смогла немного расслабиться. Но уснуть мне удалось лишь под утро.

 

Проснулись мы от жутких воплей, заполонивших весь этаж, за которыми последовали очень-очень крепкие ругательства. Я подленько захихикала, лежа на спине, не открывая глаз. Яна издала стон раздражения на соседней кровати. Через несколько минут крики уже были слышны в коридоре. Их разбавляли два заливистых хохота высоких голосов.  
\- И чего вы, блять, ржете?! – вопил Ючон на весь отель – Это не смешно! Вы же знаете, как я боюсь этой дряни!  
-Да ладно, Ючон, - послышался голос Дже, говорившего сквозь смех – Тебе же оставили дихлофос. И они вкусные, кстати, и очень полезные. Считай это завтраком в постель.  
После комментариев ДжеДжуна я заржала во весь голос. Нет, не заржала – это слабо сказано. У меня началась истерика. Яна снова застонала в подушку, понимая, что поспать уже не получится. Ну, я ее предупреждала.  
\- И чего он так орет? – недовольно протянула девушка, принимая положение сидя.  
\- Сверчков испугался, - еле выдавила я сквозь смех.  
\- И чего их боятся? – Яна недовольно цокнула языком. Ой, я забыла ей сказать, в чем прикол.  
\- Ючон боится насекомых, - пояснила я, и, кажется, зря.  
Яна резко обернулась и смерила меня неверящим, изумленным взглядом. Я виновато улыбнулась и пожала плечами, мол, «упс».  
\- У человека фобия на насекомых, а ты ему саранчу подсовываешь?! – вот зачем так бурно реагировать и брать высокие ноты?  
\- Так они же приготовленные, - прозвучало как оправдание. Очень слабое при том, как мне показалось – И рядом были ДжеДжун и ДжунСу, если что.  
\- «Если что»?! Да ты совсем умом тронулась?!  
Ну, я как бы понимаю, почему там вопит Ючон, а чего она-то раскричалась? Все веселье испортила. Я закусила губу и недовольно прищурилась.  
\- Я же есть не заставляю.  
Яна закатила глаза, мол, еще этого не хватало и, бормоча себе что-то под нос на русском, поплелась в ванную.  
И тут меня ударило кирпичом по голове: я совсем забыла о состоянии Ючона! У него же запросто от перепуга мог приступ случится. Вот, дура! Как я могла забыть!? Все – больше никакого экстрима.  
В двери постучались, и приятный мужской голос оповестил, что это из обслуживания. Я открыла, и мне в нос ударил аромат тюльпанов, который держал таец чуть ниже меня ростом.  
\- Вы Ким Лана? – уточнил он на английском с акцентом. Я кивнула, и посыльный вручил мне букет. Я настолько удивилась и задумалась над вопросом, от кого же букет, что закрыла двери на автомате, даже не поблагодарив парня. Тюльпаны приятно пахли, напоминая о весне. Я чуть не разобрала букет, чтобы найти карточку, но ее там не оказалось. Снова аноним.

 

Следующие три дня были спокойные, так как было много работы. Потом неделя перерыва: в это время я смоталась в Сеул на фотосессию. Мне было ужасно интересно, что же придумает Ючон.  
Прилетаю в Гонг Конг за день до концерта. С Яной мы встречаемся в холле отеля и вместе поднимаемся в номер. На сегодня была только репетиция в концертном зале, а интервью назначены после выступления. Это значит, что мы задержимся здесь на три дня.   
Подходим к нужной нам двери, и Яна достает ключ, открывает двери. В следующее мгновение в комнате слышатся звуки погрома. Девушка влетает в комнату и зло фыркает. В помещении царит форменный беспорядок: при более тщательном рассмотрении оказалось, все мелкие вещи, которые легко можно переставить на другое место, были привязаны ниткой к ручке двери, которая открывается в коридор. Стоило кому-то зайти в номер, как последствия были на лицо.  
\- Вы два долбанутых тролля, - зло плевалась Яна, расставляя вещи на свои места. Я, хихикая, помогла привести комнату в относительный порядок.  
Позже я решила навестить ближайший продуктовый магазин и купить манку. У меня был доступ в костюмерную, и я этим нагло воспользовалась, чтобы подсыпать крупу в обувь Ючона. Когда дело было сделано, осталось только наблюдать за процессом. Интересно, как он будет танцевать?  
Наблюдать за озадаченным Ючоном просто наслаждение. Пока парень торопился в гримерку для переодевания, он все посматривал на свою обувку, не в силах понять, почему те вдруг стали ему малы. Ответ он получил, как только снял туфли, сунул внутрь руку. Переобувшись в запасную пару – да, я знала, что есть еще одна, так что манки я не пожалела – Ючон поспешил назад на сцену. Ему хватило бросить на меня мимолетный взгляд, чтобы понять, что это дело моих рук. Парень задорно сверкнул глазами и, взяв у стаффа микрофон, вышел на сцену. Кажется, он не злиться.  
После концерта я сразу же улетела в Токио на очередную фотосессию для японского глянцевого журнала. Их центральная статья будет посвящена танцам и их направлениям как современным, так и классическим. Нетрудно догадаться какой стиль я буду представлять. Уже по приезду узнала, что Кацура Кан тоже согласился сфотографироваться для одного из разворотов, и пребывала в диком восторге.  
На фотосессии фотограф попросил станцевать перед камерой, чтобы получить более правдоподобные кадры. Это было почти, как петь на камеру во время съемок клипа, только рот не нужно открывать под фонограмму, чтобы создать эффект пения. Больше отличий я не почувствовала. Когда со мной закончили, в студии появился бритоголовый японец в белом гриме. Танцор поздоровался со стаффом и, несколько раз потянувшись, прошел на импровизированную сцену для сегодняшних съемок.  
Я давно мечтала посмотреть на Кацура Кан с близкого расстояния, но на его выступления все никак не могла попасть. Буто* для меня всегда был с долькой мистики, и каждое движение в танце было взвешенным и тщательно продуманным. Это завораживающее зрелище.  
Вместо привычной для любого танцора музыки, представители этого направления танцевали под звуки очень похожие на завывание сильного ветра за неплотно прикрытым окном. Когда помещение заполнили характерные аккорды, японец начал хаотичные на первый взгляд движения, но постепенно они упорядочивались. Я смотрела на это с открытым ртом, словно загипнотизированная. Фотограф чуть не летал вокруг своей модели, только успевая делать все новые кадры.  
\- Не понимаю, что здесь интересного, - услышала я тихий комментарий молодой японочки из стаффа, имя которой я не запомнила.  
\- Если вам не интересно, так не мешайте остальным, - не отрывая глаз от Кацура Кан, так же тихо вставила я свои пять копеек, но достаточно громко, чтобы услышала девушка. Ее реакция на мою реплику меня не интересовала. Если она что-то еще и комментировала, то, по крайней мере, за пределами моей слышимости.  
Рейс из Токио до Тайпея задержали на несколько часов из-за непогоды, и я чуть не опоздала на концерт. Сразу из аэропорта пришлось ехать в выставочный центр Нанганг, где должно было пройти выступление. Надоело уже вот так метаться. Надо поговорить с менеджером по поводу расписания, а то я все пустила на самотек. Похоже, меня явно путают с айдолом.  
Неделя была очень насыщенной, и моя скромная персона очень надеется хоть немного отоспаться в Шанхае. В Китае мы должны задержаться на пару-тройку дней, а дальше Штаты. Готова дать медаль человеку, который придумал в телефонах такую функцию как напоминания. Если бы не это, потерялась бы в просторах своей памяти и забывала бы поздравлять друзей с днем рождения. Мой подарок ЁнСэну передаст СынХен – он приглашен на праздничную вечеринку. А еще мне придет километровый телефонный счет за разговоры в роуминге.  
Меня разбудил вибрирующий мобильный под подушкой. Сонно прищурив глаза, я прочитала имя звонившего на дисплее. Странно, парень же знает, что я не в Сеуле сейчас.  
\- Мышонок, я в Сеуле буду только двадцатого ноября, - сходу сказала я – а вдруг забыл. Хотя нет, он же следит за новостями и знает, что я сейчас с его хенами.  
\- Да, я помню, - голос ЧанМина звучит расстроенным.  
\- Что-то случилось? – сажусь на кровати. Спать сразу расхотелось.  
\- А? Нет, ничего такого, - поспешили меня заверить на том конце провода – Просто, соскучился.  
\- По моим угощениям? – хихикаю я в трубку.  
\- И по твоим шуткам, - признался Мин – Надо мной осмеливаются простебнуться только ты, КюХён и иногда Хичоль-хен.  
\- Сам захотел быть эвилом, - смеюсь я.  
\- Он хочет заставить нас перезаписать песни… - грустно произносит Шим и замолкает.  
\- Много?  
\- Нет, но среди них есть Love in the ice.  
\- Хм, - я на минуту задумалась – И ты не хочешь ее перезаписывать.  
\- Это же песня про вас, и мы поем ее впятером…  
\- Тогда не будете, - уверено заявила я и покосилась на зашедшую в номер Яну. Вот же черт, не могла еще минут пять где-то погулять? – Если будет настаивать, напомни ему перечитать условия договора: не думаю, что его эго выдержит еще один проигрыш в суде, связанный с вами.  
\- Я думал все права за мной, - не понял Мин.  
\- Да, но там есть один интересный пунктик, который я всегда включаю в договора такого рода. Перечитай и скажешь мне результат.  
\- Знаешь, за что я тебя люблю? – внезапно спросил мышонок, но, не дождавшись моего ответа, продолжил – За то, что пять минут назад я хотел лезть на стену от безнадеги, а теперь, кажется, не все так плохо. Думаю попрыгать даже от радости.  
\- Мышонок, при твоем росте, я бы воздержалась от прыжков в высоту в помещениях, - хихикаю я. Мин фыркает в трубку, но по интонации понятно, что улыбается – Я позвоню, когда вернусь в Сеул.  
Яна сидит на кровати и подозрительно смотрит на меня. Вот не нравится мне блеск в ее глазах, ох, не нравится. Едва ее пятая точка коснулась поверхности кровати, как она принялась меня допрашивать, кто такой мышонок и какие у меня с ним отношения. Сказать, что только друзья – не поверит, а отмолчаться Яна не даст. Увиливаю от ответа как могу. Девушка хочет продолжать допытываться, но нас прерывает стук в двери. Мы переглянулись и поняли, что гость незваный. Я открыла двери, а на пороге стоит улыбчивый посыльный с букетом анютиных глазок.  
\- Ким Лана? – спросил меня парнишка. Я кивнула, и букет торжественно перекочевал в мои руки.  
\- О! В прошлый раз были тюльпаны, да? – спросила Яна, увидев меня с букетом. Я кивнула – Анютины глазки, я точно помню, означают воздушный поцелуй. А тюльпаны, кажется, символы чистой любви и счастья. Светик, да в тебя кто-то серьезно влюбился.   
Яна засияла, словно это она получала знаки внимания.   
\- А что означают герберы и лилия?  
\- Герберы… - девушка на минуту задумалась, вспоминая – По большей части флирт. А вот лилия – симпатию, нежность, интерес. Тебе их присылали?  
\- Еще в Сеуле. Кто же это такой?  
\- А ты не знаешь? - я отрицательно покачала головой – В любом случае, парень хорошо разбирается в цветах и знает их значение. В наши дни – это редкость, чтобы догадался хотя бы погуглить ради интереса. Если узнаешь, кто это, хватай и сразу тащи кольца покупать.  
Я наградила подругу красноречивым взглядом. Не люблю не знать того, что происходит, в особенности, если это касается меня - это раздражает. И что за игра в «вычисли меня», и долго она еще будет продолжаться? Какое везение, что мама Яны флорист и знает значения цветов.  
Около часа девушка строит предположения, кто же это может быть. Надо сказать, ее рассуждения мне помогли – я окончательно убедилась, что это дело рук ДжунСу. Надо будет с ним поговорить, а то не нравится мне каша, которую он пытается заварить. Вот почему мне везет как гире в жидкости, а? Знала же, буду жалеть, что дала себя уговорить остаться. И вот, история повторяется, только пока без скандалов.  
Нью Йорк встретил нас небольшим снегопадом. Мелкие снежинки пролетали в морозном воздухе, тая, едва коснувшись асфальта. Небо затянуто низкими серыми тучами до самого горизонта, лишая меня надежды увидеть солнце, чтобы хоть пофантазировать, что оно греет в это время года, а не просто светит.  
Это был мой первый визит в этот мегаполис, поэтому все свободное время я планировала просто погулять по улицам, посмотреть город.  
\- Лана Ким и Яна Потоцкая! – окликнул нас знакомый женский голос, когда наша компания подошла на рисепшен. Мы обернулись на зов и приятно удивились.  
\- Анжела Питерс! – в тон девушке, произнесла ее имя Яна – Какими судьбами здесь?  
\- Это моя основная работа, - американка указала на бейдж, гласивший, что она главный администратор отеля, в который мы заселяемся.  
\- Какая встреча! - хихикнула я. Анжела задорно улыбнулась.  
\- А вас как сюда занесло?  
К нам подошел менеджер и вручил ключи от номера, с интересом покосившись на нашу с Яной американскую знакомую.  
\- А это, - я кивнула в сторону парней – наша основная работа.  
\- Я слышала, что вы профессиональные танцоры, но как-то не подумала, что вы в подтанцовке работаете, - Анжела с нескрываемым интересом разглядывала нашу пеструю компанию – У меня перерыв через два часа, может, пообедаем вместе?  
Мы с Яной переглянулись и согласно закивали. Как раз за это время успеем распаковаться и немного отдохнуть. Уже нужно было выходить, но я все никак не могла уложить волосы. В конечном итоге, Яна, трагично закатив глаза и раздраженно цокнув языком, ушла первая. Собрав, наконец, свою гриву в некое подобие прически, которое меня устраивало, я поспешила в ресторан на первом этаже.  
Проходя мимо стойки рисепшена, я увидела ДжунСу. Ну, а так, как мне нужно знать все, что касается Богов Востока, я подошла ближе с целью подслушать. Да, знаю, что некрасиво. Но, черт, интересно же! К своему неудивлению, по обрывкам разговора, который удалось услышать, парень заказывал букет цветов и очень детально объяснял, что должно быть написано на карточке. Так-так-так… Возвращаюсь в свой номер и жду. В процессе этого скучного дела, стараюсь придумать убедительную причину, почему не спустилась вниз. Правда, долго ждать мне не пришлось: через полчаса постучались в двери. На этот раз это были мои любимые ирисы. Что означали эти цветы, я знала хорошо. Значит, либо Су просто ткнул пальцем в небо, либо как-то узнал у хена. Я достала карточку и прочитала слова. Я долго ходила под впечатлением. Я помнила эти строчки из песни, которую Дже написал много лет назад, но так до сих пор ни разу не исполнил на публике.

_Внутри меня все замерло и затихло,  
На перекрестке миров ты даришь мне крылья  
И на небеса указываешь путь.**_

 

После обеда с Анжелой, решили устроить девичьи посиделки. Быстро решив, что распитие выдержанных напитков будет происходить в номере Эрики и Рины, заказали все наверх. В процессе смакования вина, я умудрилась опрокинуть на себя бокал жидкости вишневого цвета. Удрученно вздохнув, иду переодеться, радуясь, что на мне не мой любимый кашемировый свитер, и можно спокойно выкинуть вещь.  
Захожу в номер, снимаю на ходу пуловер и направляюсь прямо к чемодану. Выуживаю из него кофту, надеваю и иду в ванную плеснуть немного прохладной воды на горящие от вина щеки. Слышу хлопок двери, наверное, Яна пришла. Выхожу в комнату и замираю: возле соседней кровати стоит ДжеДжун. Стянув с себя водолазку, парень начал рыться в своем чемодане. Я же стоя как вкопанная, разглядываю тату на спине. Мне впервые представился шанс рассмотреть их так близко. О том, что мне надо дышать, я вспоминаю, когда перед глазами начинают назойливо летать мушки. Делаю глубокий вдох и слишком громко выдыхаю в окружающей тишине. ДжеДжун, вздрогнув, резко оборачивается, но тут же расслабляется, увидев меня. В его глазах четко читается удивление. Парень не ожидал меня здесь увидеть так же, как и я его.  
\- Вау, а можно я выйду еще раз из ванной, и ты будешь без штанишек, - говорю я, не подумав, и тут же закрываю свой рот рукой, чувствуя, как краснею до корней волос.  
В ответ раздается смешок. Дже натягивает на себя джемпер и закрывает чемодан. А вот это уже интересно. Видимо, Су воспользовался моим методом открывания дверей в отелях. Еще бы узнать, как он двери блокирует, не ломая замка. Кстати, о дверях – готова поспорить, что они заперты. Ну все ангелочек, пора почистить твои перышки.  
Парень подходит к двери и дергает за ручку – заперто. Глаза Дже гневно сузились от осознания, что его провели как мальчишку. Я фыркаю, улыбаясь, и присаживаюсь на край кровати. Ким выругался вполголоса, вставляя в нецензурную фразу имя Пака. Я подавилась смехом от понимания полной картины происходящего. Ким явно не ожидал подвоха со стороны Ючона, да еще и в тандеме с ДжунСу.  
\- Это заговор, - констатирую я. ДжеДжун с минуту внимательно на меня смотрит и кивает – У меня есть идея.  
\- Какая? – Хиро падает на другую кровать, издав тяжелый вздох.  
\- Проучить горе-сводников. Следующий концерт в Вегасе?  
\- Угу.  
\- Как на счет вечеринки после? – хитро кошусь на товарища по несчастью и замечаю озорные искорки в глазах – намек понят. Когда-нибудь точно сяду за подстрекательство.  
\- Достало, - тихо пробубнил он, уставившись в потолок. О, так это, что, не первый случай? К моему удивлению на мой вопрос ответили – я не сразу поняла, что подумала вслух – Не первый и, уверен, не последний.  
\- Хм, - мой очень содержательный и многозначительный ответ. А вообще, почему он решил в этот раз спать в другом номере? Весь тур были не разлей вода. И тут мне в голову приходит мысль – Ты, что, поругался с ними из-за этого?  
\- Это сильно сказано, - как-то грустно ответил. Я понимаю, парни переживают за друга, но это уже перебор, как по мне.  
Мы проговорили до глубокой ночи. Когда вспомнили за время, было уже за полночь. За Яну я не переживала: в пьяном состоянии девушка далеко не уйдет, в двери никто не стучал, потому как у нас один ключ на двоих, значит, она осталась ночевать у девочек. Я даже не сразу поняла, что вещей девушки в номере не осталось.  
Я подрываюсь на постели с немым криком, застрявшим в горле, ухватившись за него рукой. Легкие тяжело с шумом наполнялись воздухом, который с трудом проходил через болезненный ком в горле. Тошнота накатывала неприятными волнами, заставляя желудок скручиваться от липкого чувства бессилия и страха. Кошмары мне и раньше снились во время лечения, пару месяцев после, затем после встречи с сасэн. Самое страшное снилось про рецидив. Я боялась возвращения рака больше всего на свете, пусть и каждый год доктора уверяли, что у меня по-прежнему ремиссия.  
На соседней кровати подскочил ДжеДжун. Вот же черт. Если Яну не разбудишь и пушечным залпом под окном, то парень спит очень чутко, как для того кто адски устает. Я все еще держалась за горло, пытаясь унять панику и восстановить дыхание.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Дже пересел ко мне на кровать. Это я поняла по тому, как прогнулся рядом со мной матрас. Я не отвечала: все никак не могла проглотить болезненный ком, и вдохи получались судорожные.  
Сильные руки заключили меня в объятия. Я уперлась плечом в грудь парня. Он начал успокаивающе гладить меня по плечу и чуть раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, нашептывая успокаивающие слова. Через некоторое время я полностью успокоилась и даже не заметила, как уснула. Мне было так хорошо: впервые за долгий промежуток времени я чувствовала себя уютно; сейчас не нужно быть сильной, чтобы справится с проблемой. Рядом с ДжеДжуном я могла позволить себе дать слабину и на несколько минут не думать ни о чем, а просто наслаждаться этим чувством, и понимать, что быть слабой вовсе не так уж и плохо, когда есть на кого положиться.  
Проснулась я от того, что кто-то дышит мне на макушку. Оказалось, что я спала в объятиях ДжеДжуна. Парень уснул на боку, оккупировав мою подушку. Моя голова покоилась на его предплечье. Рука была согнута в локте, приобнимая меня за плечи, вторая – по-хозяйски лежала на моем бедре, составляя компанию ноге, нагло перекинутую через меня. Я же вела себя поскромнее: одной рукой я подпирала себе щеку, а второй - обнимала парня за талию. Нога согнута в колене и просунута между ног Дже. И, насколько я поняла по ощущениям, колено мое упирается в мотню его пижамных штанов. Ох, и как прикажете выбираться из этого приятного плена?  
\- Ты пахнешь ванилью, - прошелестел сонный голос парня. Я до сих пор люблю запах ванили и почти вся моя косметика была с добавлением аромата этой пряности.  
\- Прости, что разбудила, – пробубнила я.  
\- Ты помнишь, что снилось? – отрицательно мотаю головой. Этого он никогда обо мне не узнает. Парень задумчиво хмыкнул – Это тебя так напугало, что не захотела меня отпускать.  
Мысленно вздыхаю, выбираюсь из теплых объятий и, сев, свесив ноги, потираю пальцами лоб. Голова снова раскалывается. Еще очень рано – за окном темно и даже нет намека на скорый рассвет. Чувствую на себе изучающий взгляд.  
\- Из меня никудышный сосед по комнате, - виновато улыбаюсь – Яна спит как убитая, ее черта с два разбудишь…  
\- Всех время от времени достают собственные сны, - перебивает мою тираду Хиро. Я вспомнила рассказы Мина и Су, о том периоде, когда мы только расстались. Кидаю на парня благодарный взгляд, который, наверное, и не разобрать в сумерках комнаты.  
Его сердце успокоилось. Я рада, что он больше не страдает. Возможно, Дже и вспоминает обо мне как о несчастной юношеской любви с легкой долей ностальгии, как о чем-то прекрасном и светлом. Приятно ассоциироваться у кого-то с такими чувствами. Остаток утра мы провели за обсуждением плана действий в Лас Вегасе.  
Концерт проходит в Нью Йорке на «ура». Всю дорогу до Лас Вегаса стебусь с Ючона, припоминая ему утро после его памятной попойки: во время выступления у парня расстегнулась кофта, и я просто не могла промолчать, доводя парня до, пока еще, тихого шипения в мой адрес.  
Как и планировалось, после концерта в Вегасе закатываем вечеринку – впереди пара дней выходных и можно расслабиться. Главной целью на этот вечер было напоить заговорщиков. Первый на очереди был Ючон. Для своей задумки мы наняли пару девочек и не для того, что вы сейчас подумали. У них было специфическое задание: они должны были расцеловать парня во все места, оставляя на теле отметины разного оттенка помад, и происходило это все под нашим бдительным контролем. Они смотрели на нас с Хиро как на двух извращенцев, тихо между собой перешептываясь. После выполнения требуемого, девушки удалились. Затем я раскидала заранее купленное женское белье по всей комнате, та же участь постигла и вещи Ючона. Ох, вот бы увидеть его мордашку, когда он проснется, увидит беспорядок и ничего не сможет вспомнить.  
\- Ты уверена, что не нужна помощь с Су? – не унимался Дже, когда я приготовила свою любимую тканевую косметичку, в которой находилось все, что мне понадобится для осуществления плана.  
\- Здесь я могу справиться и одна. Только… думаю, после этого он в состоянии аффекта может убить на месте.  
\- Может, скажешь, что ты задумала.  
\- Утром узнаешь, - хихикнула я. Еще нужно утрясти кое какие вопросы с менеджером отеля, на поиски которого я и отправилась. Как хорошо, что это знакомая.  
Встав утром немного раньше, закончила последние приготовления и отправилась в комнату Су. Я остановилась на пороге в спальню и невольно залюбовалась, как он сладко спал. Ну, вот точно ангел, только крыльев и нимба не хватает. Постояв еще несколько минут, подошла к кровати и с мыслью «жаль будить», аккуратно присела на край. Отдернула в сторону одеяло и достала из косметички теплый воск, палочку для его нанесения и полоски. Очень надеялась, что парень не проснется раньше времени. Аккуратно начала наносить теплую субстанцию на кожу. ДжунСу в этот момент повернул во сне голову и улыбнулся, промурлыкав «хорошо». Когда закончила, взяла полоску ткани. Медленно аккуратно наложила поверх воска, одновременно следя, чтобы парень не проснулся. Подождала несколько минут, пока воск остынет, и приготовилась отрывать полоску. Резко рванула ткань с кожи, вырывая с корнем все растительность в этой области ноги.  
ДжунСу резко сел на кровати, громко крича. Инстинктивно прикоснулся к покрасневшей коже, которая горела, словно ее обожгли. Когда пальцы ощупали ровный прямоугольник чистой от волос кожи, глаза Шии широко раскрылись. Увидев меня, парень все понял. Кошачьи глаза гневно сузились. Дальше наблюдать за реакцией Су было опасно для моего здоровья. Я выбежала из номера и направилась сразу к лестнице. Ким бросился догонять меня, ругаясь, на чем свет стоит. Он уже, наверное, придумал пару десятков способов моего убийства.  
Когда ДжунСу выбежал в коридор, я почти добежала до лестницы. ДжеДжун выбежал из своего номера, наблюдая мимо него пробегающего взлохмаченного младшенького в одних трусах и матерящегося как в стельку пьяный сапожник. Я с силой толкнула двери, ведущие на лестницу, и успела заметить краем глаза, что Дже рванул за Су. Решила бежать наверх, надеясь, что Шиа выдохнется быстрее, чем догонит меня, и вспомнит, что сейчас у него по законам жанра похмелье. Но я недооценила силу его гнева, он догнал меня через три этажа, поймал и припечатал к стене.  
\- Оу, ДжунСу, да ты просто зверь, – режим паясничества включен.  
\- Даже не думай, что тебе это сойдет с рук, - недовольно прорычал парень.  
\- И что же ты мне сделаешь? – хлопаю глазками и довольно улыбаюсь.  
\- За что? – с тонной обиды в голосе просил ангел, но в глазах все еще горел праведный гнев.  
\- Сводничество, между прочим, наказуемо, - ответил за меня бархатистый голос. Шиа тяжело вздохнул и отступил, давая мне возможность оторваться от стены.  
\- Хен, - виновато протянул парень, но его перебили.  
\- ДжунСу-я, я знаю, что вы заботитесь обо мне и переживаете, но я же не настолько несчастен, чтобы пытаться провернуть такое, - Дже покачал головой – Я не злюсь на вас. Вы самые близкие для меня люди, но каждому вмешательству есть разумный предел. И я понятия не имею, как ты смог уговорить на это Ючона.  
\- Кстати, про Ючона, - подала я голос – Интересно, он уже проснулся?  
\- Можно проверить, - в глазах Хиро заплясали задорные огоньки. Я захихикала.  
\- А ты, - смачно хлопаю ДжунСу по попе – марш одеваться!  
Парень густо покраснел, поняв, что гонялся за мной по отелю в одном белье. Мы с Дже беззлобно засмеялись.  
\- Черт! Камеры, – простонал парень и рванул в номер.  
\- Думаю, ему пока не обязательно знать, что камеры на этом этаже будут работать только через полчаса, - как бы между прочим, бросила я, выходя на наш этаж, покосилась на ДжеДжуна – Так что пробежка Су останется только в нашей памяти.

\- Пойми, ДжунСу, - объясняю я парню вечером того же дня, когда мы остались наедине. Парень хочет что-то сказать, но я перебиваю его жестом – прошло слишком много времени. Даже если он и чувствует что-то до сих пор – это чувство к той девочке, которой я была пять лет назад. Я изменилась, Су. Я уже далеко не та Света, которую Дже до сих пор вспоминает.  
\- Лана… - все же попытался вставить свои пять копеек парень, но я все равно не даю этого сделать.  
\- Я изменилась, ДжунСу. ДжеДжун знал и любил наивную простодушную девушку Ким Светлану, а не стервозного тролля Ким Лана, которая может опустить тебя ниже плинтуса, если ты ей не понравишься. Да и, наверняка, он мирится с моим присутствием из благодарности или из-за нашего с тобой общения. Ведь, это же ты его попросил уговорить меня остаться.  
Ким с минуту серьезно смотрел на меня, обдумывая мои слова.  
\- Почему ты не скажешь ему правду?  
Потому что боюсь. Боюсь, что он не примет такую меня, которая может поступать жестоко, если того потребуют обстоятельства. Боюсь, что он будет меня осуждать, хоть и не подаст виду. Боюсь, что больше не захочет меня видеть, когда узнает всю правду. А, ведь, он узнает рано или поздно. Боюсь…  
\- Боюсь, что не смогу уйти, когда нужно будет, - полуправда, наверное, сейчас лучше чем ложь.  
\- Зачем тебе уходить?  
\- Директор знает, что я в Корее, но пока не знает где.  
ДжунСу кивает. Он понимает, что это только вопрос времени, когда Ким ЁнМин все узнает, и круг может замкнуться. Этого нельзя допустить, иначе последствия для всех нас будут плачевными во всех смыслах слова.  
Если Ким младший успокоился, то Пак решил отплатить мне за шутку в Вегасе. ДжеДжуна мне удалось выгородить, так что гнев Ючона был направлен только на меня. Ничего лучше не придумав, и раз уж мы перешли на эту плоскость шуток, парень решил закинуть мое нижнее белье куда повыше. Похоже, кого-то начинает подводить фантазия. Это «повыше» оказалась люстра в номере. Все бы ничего, но он перепутал чемоданы, и это вещи Яны украшали светильник как игрушки новогоднюю елку. Чемоданы мы покупали вместе еще перед туром в Японию, и они были одного цвета, но разного оттенка. На моем был вышит небольшой замысловатый рисунок. Девушка рвала и метала, громко возмущалась, привлекая внимание, и уже через час вся команда знала, что произошло, и тихо хихикала в кулаки.  
У меня же была истерика. Я согнулась пополам от смеха, в глазах стояли слезы, грозившиеся вот-вот побежать мокрыми дорожками по щекам. Трио стояло не в силах понять моей реакции: это же вроде как я должна сейчас гореть праведным гневом.  
\- Ючон, - едва выговариваю я охрипшим от смеха голосом – Ты перепутал чемоданы!  
Едва выдав фразу, я снова начинаю смеяться. Ючон меняется в лице, когда к нему подскакивает очень злая Яна и бьет его ногой в голеностоп. Парень кривится от боли и прыгает на одной ноге, но ничего не говорит. А ДжунСу и ДжеДжун заржали громче меня.  
Мне стоило больших усилий отговорить Яну от убиения моего напарника в дурачествах. Я пообещала ей, что пошучу над ним в отместку за ее пострадавший гардероб. Когда парни были на интервью, я пробралась в номер и обрызгала белье Пака перцовым спреем. Вреда от этого не будет, а вот дискомфорт почувствует.   
Подозрения возникли на следующий день, где-то через минут двадцать после начала концерта, когда парни спели несколько песен и немного вспотели. То, что Ючон заерзал в своей одежде – это ожидаемо, но Дже тоже все порывался лишний раз почесать мотню. Я совершенно не учла тот факт, что они могут до сих пор одалживать одежду друг у друга. Упс.  
Надо срочно придумать, что делать. Но, кажется, уже поздно, потому как Ючон заметил мои бегающие глазки и быстро сообразил что к чему. Он уже двинулся в мою сторону, когда его разобрал смех.  
\- И что это? – сквозь смех спросил он, затащив меня в гримерку после концерта.  
\- Перцовый спрей, - скромно отвечаю я и потихоньку отхожу к двери. Пак заметил мои телодвижения и преградил мне путь к выходу.  
\- Дже, она, - Ючон говорил не отрывая от меня глаз. Правильно, а вдруг я решу что-то учудить прямо сейчас – нанесла перцовый спрей на мое белье.  
Я виновато улыбнулась и сжалась в ожидании крепкого подзатыльника. Дже прищурил глаза, видно, решая, что со мной делать. Парень начал медленно ко мне подходить, я же отступала назад, пока не уперлась в стену. Послышался щелчок замка двери, и я поняла, что мне сейчас будет, ой, как нехорошо.  
\- Перец, говоришь, - как-то довольно пророкотал ДжеДжун низким голосом.  
\- Ну, да, - вяло отвечаю. И где менеджер, когда он так нужен?! Ну, хоть кто-нибудь!? – Ты же знаешь, он очень полезен.  
\- И чем же? – Ким уже нависает надо мной и ни на секунду не отрывает от меня пристальный взгляд.  
\- Чем? Чем? – забубнила я себе под нос, пытаясь сейчас вспомнить хоть что-то из гомеопатии. Ничего лучше не придумав, я ляпнула первое, что всплыло в моей памяти – Ну, для роста волос!  
Ой, мама… ДжунСу и Ючон покатились со смеху. Нет, не так: они заржали как два здоровых коня. Первый постукивал себя кулаком по ляжке, второй согнулся пополам, примостив свою попу на край стула.  
Я закрыла рот руками, чтобы не сказать еще чего-нибудь, что может усугубить мое положение. Видно, у меня внезапно начинается словесный понос на щепетильные темы, когда его аура имеет на меня действие. Другого объяснения у меня нет. Глаза Дже странно заблестели, и мне стало как-то не по себе. Парень наклонился ко мне, едва не касаясь моего носа своим. Он смотрел на меня, не отрываясь. Расширенные зрачки делали глаза почти черными, и в них горел тот самый «огонек». Интересно, он понимает, как сейчас смотрит на меня? Я, не моргая, смотрела в его глаза, не находя сил разорвать зрительный контакт. Сердце ухнуло, упало в пятки и, подскочив, забилось в горле, перекрывая доступ легким к кислороду. На мгновение весь мир словно перестал существовать. Руки безвольно опустились, осознаю, что на меня так не влиял ни один парень, кроме него.  
Так, надо приходить в себя, я больно щипаю себя за ногу. Помогает, боль немного сняла это наваждение. Постепенно делаю глубокий вдох, но унять сердцебиение все никак не получается. Не знаю, что хотел сделать Дже, но, к моему большому облегчению, ему помешал стук в дверь и голос менеджера, поставившего в известность, что через пятнадцать минут выезжаем.  
В назначенное время выходим из концертного зала через черный ход и садимся в машины. На ДжеДжуна стараюсь не смотреть. Так неловко я себя давно не чувствовала. Никогда бы не подумала, что испытаю это чувство снова, что оно вспыхнет с такой силой и так не вовремя.

До завершающего двухдневного концерта в Сеуле избегаю ДжеДжуна как могу. Выступления в прохладных помещениях дали результат в виде простуды. Самолечение немного помогло, и я бодренькая явилась на репетицию. Настроение было хорошее, пока в воздухе не начал пролетать снег. Ну, сейчас я-то в джинсах, свитере и куртке, но все никак не могу согреться. А на концерте придется танцевать чуть не в летнем наряде.  
Голова закружилась прямо на сцене во время соло Хиро, и пришлось вспоминать свои навыки танцев с закрытыми глазами. Даю знак Эрике, чтобы к певцу на возвышение поднималась она. В глазах парня мелькает удивление, но он продолжает петь. На ватных ногах дохожу до кулис и падаю. До того, как погрузится в темноту, успеваю понять, что меня подхватили чьи-то руки.  
Пришла в себя я уже по дороге в больницу в машине скорой помощи. Меня укрыли двумя теплыми одеялами, и я постепенно согревалась. Открываю глаза и вижу знакомое лицо – медсестра Чхвэ МунПё, с которой я знакома много лет.  
\- Онни, - радостно тяну я.  
\- Ох, я так надеялась посмотреть концерт хоть одним глазом, раз уж выпало мне работать в этот вечер, - притворно недовольно запричитала девушка, но потом лицо ее стало обеспокоенным – А потом тебя приносят бледную, замерзшую. Ты же знаешь, тебе нельзя много на холоде находиться.  
Я виновато улыбаюсь и киваю, мол, знаю, но работу за меня никто делать не будет.  
\- Знаешь, я слышала, как менеджер успокаивал парней, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Они даже его хотели с нами отправить, но я их уверила, что позабочусь о тебе, - онни заговорщицки улыбнулась и подмигнула.  
Выписали меня на следующий день, вернее сказать, я сбежала, при условии, что экстримом для своего здоровья заниматься больше не буду. Мерзнуть я не собиралась, так что прямиком отправилась домой. Телефон я злостно игнорировала. На родителях у меня был другой звонок, так что, кто звонит, я примерно знала. А мобильный протяжно вибрировал на журнальном столе в гостиной, словно умолял поднять трубку.  
Дописав песню и начав писать еще одну мелодию, я решила заварить себе чай. Поставила кипятиться воду и замерла возле шкафчика, решая какой же чай я сейчас хочу выпить: черный с земляникой или вишней. От решения этой проблемы отвлек меня звонок в дверь. На пороге стояла ТхэРи. Пробежавшись по моей персоне оценивающим взглядом, художница прошла в дом. Раздевшись, девушка взяла мои руки в свои и внимательно изучила.  
\- Руки вроде в порядке, но на звонки не отвечаешь, - ТхэРи недовольно сверлила меня своими черными глазами, надув свои пухлые губки.  
\- Чай! – вспомнила про чайник на плите и побежала на кухню. ТхэРи последовала за мной.  
\- Я жду.  
\- Сейчас налью, - ответила я, отлично зная, что подруга спрашивала не про напиток. Послышалось недовольное сопение. Она хорошо знала, что если я не хочу отвечать на вопрос, то никакие методы не помогут.  
\- Они очень волнуются за тебя, - заговорила девушка – Мне час назад ДжунСу позвонил и попросил проведать тебя, потому что на звонки ты не отвечаешь, а с концерта они уйти не могут.  
\- Они? – подозрительно кошусь на гостью.  
\- Ну, да. Там все трое в трубку подпевали, как они себе места не находят.  
В голове пробегает вопрос, когда это они с Су начали так близко общаться. Хотя, подозреваю, что после моего дня рождения. Ладно, с ДжунСу все понятно. А вот остальные… Ставлю дымящуюся чашку перед подругой и присаживаюсь напротив. Растеряно смотрю на нее, и она понимает, что что-то произошло. Закусываю губу от незнания как же поступить, а в глазах ТхэРи застывает немой вопрос. Я рассказываю все, что натворила за этот тур. Обе смеемся, пока не дохожу до ситуации в гримерке, когда выяснилось, что под раздачу случайно попал и ДжеДжун. Сколько уже прошло? Неделя? А я все еще не могу спокойно вспоминать тот долгий пронзительный взгляд.  
\- Короче, я ухожу, - подвела я итог рассказа.  
\- Трусливо сбегаешь, - исправила меня ТхэРи.  
Пусть даже и так, но повторного разбивания этого хрустального мира я не переживу. Я и осколки от первого раза не хочу пока собирать в кучу. ДжеДжун, сам того не зная, подбирает их и начинает склеивать. Что из этого получится, я не берусь предполагать. Но прежнего точно не вернуть. Мы снова стоим на перекрестке миров, решая, создавать ли наш мир, или каждый останется в своем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *направление современного японского танца, первоначально известного под названием «анкоку-буто», что в переводе означает «танец тьмы».
> 
> **строчки из песни One Kiss (Перевод с кор.: YoonHo; редактор: ShuiTa; поделились: TVXQ.ru)


	16. На скользком паркете

Сижу на широком подоконнике в гостиной Пак ЧонМина и потягиваю коллекционное белое полусладкое вино, которое я нагло конфисковала из коллекции брата, лишь поставив его в известность. А что, один раз можно. Скоро начинаются официальные мероприятия в рамках промо дебютного альбома Харизмы. Только в глазах парня не было той искорки счастья и доли волнения, которые испытывают перед таким событием. Складывалось впечатление, что он это делает потому, что это надо сделать, а не потому, что хочет.  
Совесть все еще грызет меня. Хотя я уже могу находиться рядом с Паком, не сбегая в панике куда-нибудь. А ЧонМин, похоже, и правда не винит меня. В его взгляде нет и намека на обиду или обвинение в мой адрес.  
Парень берет свой бокал со стола и присоединяется ко мне, удобно устраиваясь на другом конце подоконника. Окно широкое, почти на всю стену, выходит во внутренний двор. Места много: между нами может еще и третий поместиться.  
\- А ты, разве, не должна быть сейчас на конкурсе? – интересуется певец, пригубив терпкий напиток.  
\- Ближайшие пару дней будет проходить отборочный тур – мне там делать нечего, - отвечаю я, наблюдая, как падают за окном снежинки. Они переливаются на свету, который льется из гостиной, сверкая, словно бриллианты.  
Мы мало разговаривали. Нам было комфортно молчать, погружаясь в свои размышления. Я заметила, как парень начал класть возле себя бумагу и ручку. Это не могло не радовать меня – творчество – единственное, куда ЧонМин может сейчас деть все то, что накопилось внутри него, и не сорваться от переживаний, сожалений, утопая в боли и безнадежности.  
\- Ты веришь в чудо? – неожиданно задает вопрос Пак. Я недоуменно смотрю на него и понимаю, что это вполне осмысленный вопрос, заданный после раздумий над чем-то. ЧонМин улыбается, глядя на меня – Я бы хотел забыть последние два года, но чуда все не происходит.  
\- Только последние два? Значит, не все так плохо, как кажется, – задумчиво хмыкаю и после долгой паузы спрашиваю: – Тебе нужно чудо?  
Пак смотрит на меня изучающим взглядом, который переменился на скептический, и беззлобно фыркает. Мои губы растягиваются в хитрой улыбке.  
\- Надо чудо – это я могу, - утверждаю я и ловлю взгляд парня со смешинками – не верит, думает, я шучу. А я набираю воздух в легкие и начинаю петь.

_Один мудрец сказал, только дураки спешат,  
Ничего не могу поделать – я влюбляюсь в тебя.  
Будет ли грехом остаться?  
Возьми мою руку, забери всю мою жизнь.  
Ничего не могу поделать – я влюбляюсь в тебя.  
Как река наверняка впадает в море.  
Милый, так и случится.  
Некоторые вещи предначертаны судьбой.  
Возьми мою руку, забери всю мою жизнь.  
Ничего не могу поделать – я влюбляюсь в тебя*_

ЧонМин долго смотрит на меня, не отрывая взгляда, в котором читается удивление. Да, занятия с фониатром дали свой результат. Пришлось распеваться с нуля, заново ставить голос и привыкать к своему новому диапазону и звучанию: голос стал на пару тонов ниже, и добавилась легкая хрипотца, которая раньше была только на нижней октаве.   
\- У тебя очень красивый голос, - подал голос парень после минутного молчания – Это просто преступление прятать ото всех такой талант.  
\- Возможно, - смущенно хихикаю я – И не скажешь, что пять лет назад я едва могла говорить.  
Пак непонимающе смотрит на меня и не верит моим словам.  
\- Я должна была дебютировать шесть лет назад, но за пару месяцев до назначенной даты потеряла голос. Около трех лет я почти не разговаривала, а когда справилась с причиной, пришлось заново осваивать некоторые речевые навыки. Тогда врачи не могли с уверенностью сказать, смогу ли я петь, и старались не обнадеживать лишний раз. Поэтому решила, что, так или иначе, я буду стоять на сцене, пусть и в роли танцора.  
К концу моего рассказа ЧонМин обалдело смотрел на меня, явно не находя слов для выражения своих мыслей и чувств на мое откровение. Впервые за последние несколько лет я рассказала кому-то о болезни. Уже не так тяжело было говорить об этом, только воспоминания все еще иногда во снах не давали покоя.  
\- У каждого в жизни своя трагедия, ЧонМин, - продолжаю я – А чудо заключается в том, чтобы это пережить и стать тем, кем ты хочешь быть. Так что, твое чудо в твоих руках.

 

DanceToo в этом году проходил в Сеуле. Декабрь и январь репетирую свое соло. За это время я ни разу не показалась в агентстве и не виделась с трио. Только иногда созванивалась с Су. В этот раз я работала с хореографом Тони Теста. Молодой американец, чуть старше меня. В свои года уже успел поработать со многими знаменитостями. Также он поставил несколько танцев для Шайни. Работать с ним было одно удовольствие. Пересмотрев записи с прошлогоднего выступления, Тони был в восторге от моего стиля. Мы решили его оставить и добавить несколько новых элементов. На постановку хореографии у нас ушло полторы недели, остальное время я оттачивала движения.  
Результаты этого года не многим отличались от прошлого. Первое место среди команд по-прежнему было за Step by Step. Эмма Тёрнер и Логан О’Нилл решили попробовать станцевать дуэтом. В итоге, пришлось нам с Яной отдать британцам первое место, заняв второе. Ну да ладно, товарищам по команде можно один раз и уступить.  
С выбором песни в этом году мне повезло. ЧанМин прислал мне композиции для нового мини альбома. «Keep your head down» я сразу отклонила – эта песня должна была стать синглом. Значит, вторую песню Maximum можно смело приватизировать для танца. У себя дома, так сказать на своей территории, выступать намного легче – получаешь намного больше поддержки. Я знала, что аудитория будет за мной. Даже не смотря на прошлые события, Кассиопея остается самым участливым фандомом и одним из самых популярных. Если в Аргентине я случайно угадала с выбором исполнителя, то в этот раз это было сделано намеренно. Тактика и стратегия – куда же без них?  
Когда ТхэРи прислала мне скрин сообщения и ссыль на сам пост от Шима, написанный на сайте официального фан-клуба, моя челюсть поздоровалась с твердой поверхностью. Почитав ответы от фанаток, я поняла, что те беспрекословно выполнят просьбу любимого оппы. Мне стало немного не по себе: я не привыкла получать ТАКУЮ колоссальную поддержку от зрителей. Так с легкого клика я в тот день проснулась известной на всю Кассиопею.  
Каждый год после оглашения результатов проводился банкет в честь победителей. Для развлечения гостей организаторы приглашают кого-то из местных знаменитостей, и каждый раз это был сюрприз. Но не для меня и не в этот раз. ЧанМин еще две недели назад проговорился мне, что Тохошинки будут выступать в качестве приглашенных гостей. Наши столики были ближе всего к сцене, и я с нетерпением ожидала их выхода.  
И вот, наконец, ведущий объявил их выступление. Яна почему-то обреченно вздохнула и фыркнула, я радостно захлопала. Остальные с интересом смотрели на сцену. Заиграли первые аккорды «Keep your head down». Вся сцена находилась в полумраке, только в ее центре белел круг света. Уверенной, немного вальяжной походкой Юно вышел из глубины сумрака и под освещением софитов станцевал короткое соло. За ним вышел Макс с двумя танцорами. В завершение такого эффектного выхода оба Бога скрепили свое появление на сцене рукопожатием. Сцена на пару мгновений погасла. Когда свет снова озарил подмостки, Тохошинки стояли в окружении своих танцоров.  
\- Все, - блаженно протянула сидящая радом со мной Александра Гомез.  
\- Что все? – не поняла Лора, посмотрев на испанку, которая не отрывала взгляда от сцены.  
Я подалась ближе к шведке и, прикрыв рукой рот, прокомментировала поведение девушки.  
\- Кажется, она кончила, - все сидящие за нашим столиком давятся смехом и дергаются в конвульсиях, пытаясь его сдержать. Алекс бросила на нас испепеляющий взгляд, но быстро переключила свое внимание обратно на дуэт.  
Когда ушли журналисты и фотографы, началась неофициальная часть вечеринки. Ведущий предложил провести шуточный конкурс с приглашенными звездами. Заданием было сильно удивить Юно или ЧанМина. Ну, Шима тяжело будет удивить, а вот Чона – легко. Всего нас участвовало шесть человек. Все попытки моих предшественников не увенчались успехом: оба парня либо хихикали после комментариев эвила, либо задумывались над сказанным, но никак не удивлялись.  
Уточнив у ведущего кого же мне нужно ввести в состояние ступора одного или обоих парней, я не смогла сдержать плотоядной улыбки. ЧанМин заметно напрягся, что не укрылось от зоркого взгляда главного комментатора этого балагана на сцене. Юно изучающе смерил меня взглядом, уже не надеясь сегодня удивиться. По условиям главное - результат, а как ты его добьешься не важно. Я подошла к лидеру и, став на цыпочки, шепнула ему на ухо. Я напомнила ему ту поездку, когда нас преследовало такси. Глаза парня удивленно расширились, посмотрели на меня с немым вопросом - «ты?». Я довольно улыбнулась и закивала в подтверждение.  
\- Ого! Мисс Ким смогла удивить Юно Юнхо! – огласил ведущий, увидев реакцию Чона.  
\- Да! Где мой приз? – потребовала я, весело засмеявшись.  
Ведущий предложил усложнить задание, и я согласилась. Мне нужно было смутить злостного эвила всея СМ. Я подавилась смехом и покосилась на друга, который понял, чем я его буду смущать. По выражению лица лидера я поняла, что нас обоих ожидает допрос после этого, уже становившимся для меня стебным, конкурсом. Подурачились мы на славу.   
В качестве приза я попросила показать эгьё, сфотографировать их с милыми моськами и опубликовать фотографии на сайте фан-клуба со словами благодарности от меня за поддержку от Касси. Ну, последний пункт был сугубо между нами. Позже, когда парни переоделись, Юнхо, не особо церемонясь, увел меня из компании танцоров, с которыми я в тот момент общалась, и потащил в гримерную. Как только двери за нами закрылись, лидер уставился сверлящим взглядом на нас с Мином.  
\- Рассказывай, - потребовал парень скорее у младшего, чем у меня.  
\- Конечно... – начала я.  
\- Лана! - перебил меня Шим - Он же потом с меня не слезет.  
Я смерила парней хитрым взглядом и улыбнулась.  
\- А можно свечу подержать? - спросила я с показным энтузиазмом. Мин фыркнул.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы подружились, - Юно расплылся в улыбке. - Я спокоен, в таком случае.  
Я рассказала, как мы с ЧанМином «познакомились» в Париже, злорадно припоминая, как старшие прикалывались над парнем, мол, как он смог познакомиться с девушкой, если тогда английский плохо знал, а по-французски совсем не говорит. Ну что же, тайна раскрыта спустя столько лет. Когда я закончила, Юнхо весело рассмеялся. А действительно, смешно получилось, учитывая, сколько у нас общих друзей.  
Меня так и подмывало спросить, как они встретили Новый Год, но все никак не решалась. Правда, по счастливым глазам Мина было видно, что все прошло хорошо, и их никто не потревожил. Конечно, это ничтожно мало, но все же лучше, чем совсем никак не видеться.  
После окончания банкета я распрощалась со своими товарищами по команде и направилась к своей машине. Я уже достала ключи из своего клатча, как чья-то большая ладонь закрывает мне рот и затаскивает в авто темного цвета. Меня устраивают на заднем сидении между двух широкоплечих азиатов в строгих костюмах. Еще двое спереди.  
Меня начинает трусить от страха. Кого же я разозлила на этот раз настолько, что меня похитили такие амбалы? Понимаю, что мне не выбраться. Главное прикусить язык и не взболтнуть ничего такого, о чем потом буду жалеть. Лихорадочно пытаюсь вспомнить, кому же я не угодила - как-то таких персон не находится.  
Машина выехала на одну из главных автострад города, и я с ужасом понимаю, что мы едем как минимум в пригород, если не дальше. Тот испуг, который я испытала при встрече с сасэн просто ничто с тем, что я испытываю сейчас. Спросить, куда меня везут, как-то не решаюсь, а парни эти не особо разговорчивы.  
Наконец, авто сворачивает на тихую улицу. Судя по домам, мимо которых проезжаем, тут живут далеко не бедные. Едем почти в конец аллеи и заезжаем в ворота, автоматически открывшиеся при подъезде машины. Водитель паркуется у главного входа, где уже ждет мужчина, тоже в костюме, но серого цвета. Он переминается на морозе с ноги на ногу, стараясь не замерзнуть.  
Дверца открывается. Амбал справа от меня выходит из машины и становится смирно возле. Я опасливо выглядываю из глубины салона, понимая, что выйти все-таки придется, так или иначе. Подвигаюсь ближе к открытой двери. Мужчина в сером костюме приветливо улыбается и подает мне руку.  
\- Смелее, мисс Ким, вас здесь никто не обидит, - заверяет он меня.   
Делать нечего, придется поверить на слово. Опираюсь на руку незнакомца и выползаю из машины, едва не запутавшись в длинном платье. На вид ему лет сорок, хотя с азиатами никогда не угадаешь. Глаза-щелочки немного прищурены и изучающе смотрят на меня. Мужчина держится уверено, с достоинством, но не горделиво – знает свое место. Значит, в его руках немалая власть, но у него есть хозяин, которому он подчиняется.  
\- Позвольте представиться, Ён Чидук – секретарь господина Кан ДжиХэ.  
Как только услышала это имя, все стало понятно. Кан приказал меня найти, но почему он раньше этого не сделал – для такого человека это проще простого. Я покосилась на рядом стоящего охранника, который оказался на полголовы выше меня на каблуках.  
\- Парни вас напугали? – участливо поинтересовался секретарь, недобро буравя взглядом охранника.  
\- Было бы странно, если бы не напугали, - я нервно улыбнулась и поежилась: стоять на морозе в одном платье, коротком полушубке и туфлях как-то не очень.  
\- Могу вас заверить, они будут наказаны, - Ён Чидук снова бросает на подчиненного недовольный взгляд – Господин Кан пригласил вас исключительно как почетную гостью, но судя по всему, они не так поняли приказ.  
\- То, что они сделали, называется похищением, - язвительно буркнула я. Ён жестом пригласил меня пройти в дом.  
Огромный особняк был обставлен дорого и со вкусом. Сразу отмечается, что его обитатель любит историю, потому как везде, куда не кинешь взгляд, можно увидеть вещи из разных периодов истории Кореи. В холле было очень светло, но это не раздражало, а позволяло хорошо рассмотреть артефакты.  
Секретарь, наверное, специально шел медленно, увидев, с каким интересом я гляжу на вещи. Мужчина широко улыбнулся, когда я остановилась, чтобы лучше рассмотреть гобан -прямоугольное поле двенадцати сантиметров в высоту, изготовленное из эбенового дерева. Это было настоящее произведение искусства, расписанное по бокам рисунками. Рядом с доской стояли две чаши из такого же дерева, заполненные красными и белыми камнями чечевичной формы.  
\- Играете в бадук? – послышался знакомый чуть хрипловатый голос у меня за спиной.  
Я резко повернулась. Почему-то почувствовала себя вором, пойманным на месте преступления. Преодолев замешательство, я учтиво поклонилась и поздоровалась.  
\- Вы не ответили на вопрос, - напомнил мне Кан, когда с приветствиями было покончено.  
\- Иногда, с братом, - мы прошли в гостиную. Через несколько минут подали чай.  
\- Увлекаетесь тактикой и стратегией? – спросил мужчина с долькой удивления.  
\- Скорее интересуюсь,- растеряно улыбаюсь.  
\- Мне доложили о том, как вас сюда доставили, - неожиданно серьезно сказал хозяин дома – Прошу извинить за это недоразумение. Эти люди непременно понесут наказание.  
Я всего лишь кивнула. А что на это ответить? Его люди, в конце концов, пусть сам с ними и разбирается. Но расслабляться все равно нельзя – еще неизвестно, зачем этот человек захотел меня видеть. Я чуть ли не впервые в жизни действительно боготворю в мыслях Юно за то, что в свое время помог мне постичь тонкости этикета, потому как сейчас это мне действительно, ох как, пригодилось. Джихэ жестом предложил присесть, и я опустила свою нарядную тушку на диван. Кан оккупировал кресло.  
\- Вы интересуетесь историей, мисс Ким, - это было больше утверждение, вывод, который сделал для себя Кан, наблюдая, как я рассматриваю старинные вещи.  
\- Немного, - скромно отвечаю я на вопрос. Догадываюсь, речь пойдет явно не об истории человеческой расы. Правда, встречаясь с ДжеДжуном, пришлось выучить историю Чосона, чтобы понимать, о чем он говорит.  
\- Так вот, со мной приключилась интереснейшая история, - продолжал Джихэ – Вы танцор – киваю в ответ – Я тоже. В молодости я безумно любил танцевать. Страсть к этому занятию передалась и моим сыновьям. Когда пришло осознание, что я не смогу быть тем, кем хочу, я решил стать тем, кто я есть сейчас – танцором, но не на паркете, а по жизни.  
Мужчина замолчал, отпивая горячий напиток. В гостиную вошел Ён Чидук и поставил на стол возле своего господина бархатный футляр. Затем секретарь поклонился и удалился.  
\- Это намного сложнее, - делаю глоток горячего напитка. Мужчина улыбнулся.  
\- Я рад, что вы понимаете. Так вот, вернемся к нашей истории. Я давно уже танцую, и вот однажды вечером едва не совершил ошибку, от которой меня по случайности уберег другой танцор. Правда, интересно получается? – киваю в ответ и улыбаюсь – Я сохранил свое место на пьедестале, но мне хотелось бы отблагодарить того, кто пусть даже и случайно, но помог.  
Так вот зачем он меня разыскивал. Чтобы отблагодарить? Черт, да это даже лучше того, что я планировала, правда не рассчитывала и даже не предполагала, что так может все обернуться. Кан подвинул коробочку ближе ко мне и кивком попросил открыть. Я неуверенно взяла футляр в руки и открыла. На бархатной подушечке лежало платиновое кольцо. Две ленты металла были искусно переплетены, образуя уникальный замысловатый рисунок. Ювелирное изделие красиво поблескивало, даже притом, что в нем не было ни единого камешка.  
\- Знаете, мисс Ким, - заговорил Кан, пока я рассматривала кольцо – Вас оказалось не так легко найти, как казалось. Ваше имя хоть и редкость для этой страны, но его варианты, которыми вы обычно представляетесь, сбили с толку моих людей.  
Я извиняюще улыбнулась. Мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла. Я закрыла футляр и поставила его на стол.  
\- Его часто коверкали, и пришлось сократить, чтобы не учить каждого нового знакомого правильно выговаривать, - пояснила я – Это утомительно.  
Кан заметил, что я отложила ювелирное изделие, и кивнул своим мыслям.  
\- Что ж, я получила вашу благодарность, и не буду более злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, - я лучезарно улыбнулась и поднялась с намерением уйти. Я хотела уже сказать слова прощания, но меня опередили.  
\- Мисс Ким, вы довольно интересная личность, - я замерла, в растерянности смотря на мужчину – Вы знаете, кто я. Любой на вашем месте уже выпросил бы круглую сумму, например, или хотя бы принял кольцо. В мире осталось не так много людей, способных меня удивить. Я наблюдал за вами в холле и заметил, что хоть вы и восторженно рассматривали мою коллекцию, в вашем взгляде не было и намека на алчность. В глазах читался лишь неподдельный интерес к самому предмету, а не к его стоимости. Люди, с которыми я обычно имею дело, в первую очередь смотрят на цену, а потом уже на саму вещь. Вы хотите знать истинное назначение, а не то, как можно использовать.  
И все это он понял, лишь понаблюдав за мной, пока я рассматривала предметы старины? Прощай, моя челюсть, здравствуй, пол. Вот такое знание людей весьма впечатляет. Хотя, чему я удивляюсь? Если бы Кан этого не умел, то ни за что в жизни не удержал и толики той власти, которую он имеет сейчас. Я ошарашено смотрела на мужчину, понимая, что просто вылупилась, не зная, как поступить дальше.  
\- Присядьте, мисс Ким, - мягко попросил Кан. Я медленно села на диван – Я высоко ценю свою жизнь и готов дорого за нее заплатить. Но так, как вы цену так и не назначили, придется отдавать долг по-другому. Я не люблю быть в долгу – это угнетает. Кольцо – гарант моего слова. Мои люди повсюду. Если вы попадете в неприятности, достаточно лишь показать его и все будет улажено. Гарантия будет действительна до тех пор, пока вы не решите, что же хотите получить в благодарность.  
Я несколько минут раздумываю над словами Кан ДжиХэ. Я-то примерно знаю, что хочу попросить, но нужно время, чтобы четко это сформулировать и не допустить промах. А для этого нужно кое-что уточнить.  
\- Скажите, вы знакомы с Чон Мухёк? – брови собеседника удивленно взлетели вверх. Этого он явно не ожидал.  
\- Откуда вы его знаете?  
\- Его племянник – мой сонбэ. Парень не в курсе, чем занимался его дядя. Мне просто интересно, какой долг он должен выплатить вместо погибшего родственника.  
Кан Джихэ смотрел на меня с неподдельным изумлением. Я хорошо знала из документов, которые были украдены у Ким ЕнМина, что никакого долга нет, и никогда не было. Директор солгал Юнхо, чтобы держать парня под контролем и вить из него веревки. Если сейчас все правильно преподнести, это будет первый удар.  
\- Что мне должен человек, который служил мне верой и правдой много лет и погиб, выполняя мое поручение? Кто тебе это сказал, дитя?  
\- Директор Ким… - начала я неуверенно, но меня перебили.  
\- Директор Ким? – переспросил Кан.  
\- Да. Ким Ёнмин, - тихо произнесла я, опустив глаза.  
Кан Джихэ задумчиво хмыкнул, позвал своего секретаря и, дав ему какое-то поручение, вернул свое внимание на меня. Судя по всему, директор уже давно под наблюдением, но зачем-то нужен Кану. Зачем – мне не интересно. Куда более мне нужнее знать, когда Ким превратится в ненужный балласт и что с ним собираются сделать. Но это можно узнать и потом, сейчас нужно решить с Юно, раз выпал шанс сделать это раньше.  
\- Я обещал позаботиться о его семье, - грустно сказал Кан – они действительно ничего не знали о делах Мухёка.  
Мужчина произнес имя дяди Чона с такой теплотой, с которой вспоминают старых друзей. Которых долго не видели, по которым тоскуют. Забавно, у Юнхо такая «крыша», а он не знает.  
\- Вы близко общаетесь с Юнхо?  
\- Мы познакомились через несколько месяцев после моего приезда в Корею, - закивала я.  
Мы побеседовали еще некоторое время. Кан выпрашивал у меня про Чона, я рассказала все, что знала. К своему удивлению, узнала, что, оказывается, я училась в одном классе вместе со старшим сыном Джихэ – Кан СуХун. Это выяснилось после того, как мужчина сказал, что Юно обязательно бы подружился с его сыном – оба парня безумно любят танцы. Я согласилась с ним, вспоминая, как хорошо танцует бывший одноклассник.  
Уезжая от Кан Джихэ, я только иронично про себя улыбалась, думая,- это надо же, как интересно получилось.

 

***  
\- Твою же мать, что на этот раз? – Яна в недоумении смерила меня недовольным взглядом.  
Я призналась, что все же решила уйти от JYJ, на что девушка картинно закатила глаза, мол, снова завела шарманку. Все эти месяцы мне удачно удавалось избегать ДжеДжуна. Сославшись на дела и выполнение обязательств перед DanceToo, я на три недели уехала в Европу. И, наверное, не возвращалась бы, если бы не работа. Меня ждали несколько фото сессий и интервью, которое я должна была дать еще в январе после конкурса, а еще работа с Ю МинА.  
В это время уже вовсю шла подготовка к следующему туру, и нужно было начинать репетировать. Ну, они-то начали без меня, поэтому получилось, что я отставала, так еще и уйти надумала. Да, некрасиво, но второго такого напряженного тура я не выдержу. Я переоценила свою хваленую выдержку. Мне понадобилось почти три месяца, чтобы прийти в себя, и едва я вернула свое шаткое душевное равновесие назад, как нужно снова подвергать его испытанию присутствием ДжеДжуна.  
И вот, сижу я в своей гостиной за пианино, лениво перебирая клавиши, и думаю над неоспоримым и веским аргументом в пользу моего ухода. В голову не лезет ни одной дельной мысли. Просить помощи у ТхэРи не имеет смысла - она меня еще отчитает, что, мол, все так удачно для нас двоих складывается, а я хочу дать деру. Да, я честно призналась себе, что трусливо сбегаю. Но, ведь, от себя не убежишь.  
Звонок в дверь меня отвлек от самокопания. И кого нелегкая принесла поздним вечером? А навестить меня решил ДжеДжун, как ни странно. Парень смерил меня сердитым взглядом, но через мгновение в глазах читалась легкая паника с примесью отчаяния, а я удивленно хлопала ресничками. Меня уже сдали.  
Ким проходит в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения, видя, что все еще удивленно смотрю на него, и у меня даже в мыслях нет, чтобы пригласить-таки гостя зайти, а не держать на пороге. У меня совсем мыслей нет в голове. В черепной коробке пусто, словно всех моих тараканов потравили из санэпидемстанции. Чувствую, что нужно что-то сказать, но мозги мои отключились, а мышление решило уйти в анабиоз.  
\- А ты зачем пришел? – медленно выговариваю я и чувствую себя дауном.  
ДжеДжун снова прожигает меня взглядом, но тут же отводит глаза, взъерошив каштановую шевелюру. Черт, знаю, зачем он пришел, мы оба это понимаем, но стоим два идиота и не можем толком двух слов связать. Помявшись еще пару минут, парень нарушает тишину.  
\- Это из-за меня, да? – Догадливый и прямолинейный, как всегда. Я опираюсь спиной о стену коридора, потупив взгляд в пол. Чувствую пристальный взгляд на себе и слышу тихий вздох – Лана…Знаешь, впервые я тебя увидел два года назад в Prime. Но к своему разочарованию потерял из виду, пока пробирался через толпу танцующих. Я был очень рад встретить тебя в том кафе, но каково же было мое удивление, когда ты оказалась той самой девушкой, которая довела моего друга до невменяемого состояния.  
Я поднимаю на парня удивленные глаза. ДжеДжун рассмеялся нервно, напряжено.  
\- И разочаровался, - хмыкнула я, вспоминая сцену в кафе.  
\- Нет, - Ким покачал головой – Скорее растерялся. Я не знал, как к тебе подойти, а когда Пэк ЧанДжу сказал, что ты будешь работать с нами, радости моей не было предела. У меня появилась возможность быть рядом с тобой, узнать тебя, стать другом. Потом ДжунСу рассказал, что вы друзья и как ты нам помогла. Я…  
ДжеДжун запнулся и судорожно вдохнул. Я знала, что парня не часто тянет на подобные признания. Если дыхание свое я еще с горем пополам контролировала, то сердце решило проломать мне ребра, так сильно и часто оно билось. Пробежала мысль, что легкие забыли о своей прямой функции: вроде как вдыхала воздух, но было ощущение, словно там нет кислорода или его ничтожно мало. И вот что теперь со всем этим делать? Я уже почти убедила себя, что он забыл меня, а я теперешняя его не интересует. И тут на тебе. Ведь, при данных обстоятельствах, в которых мы находимся, рискуем наступить на те же грабли, что и в прошлый раз.  
\- Лана, - ДжеДжун перевел дыхание и продолжил свою сумбурную речь – я ничего не прошу, просто позволь быть рядом.  
\- Хорошо, я останусь, - тихо говорю после долгой паузы и про себя матерюсь, почему я не могу ему отказать?  
Поднимаю осторожный взгляд на Дже – в глазах искрится счастье, а сам он сияет, как солнце в зените на безоблачном небе. Давно я не видела его таким. Не могу сдержаться, и губы растягиваются в смущенной улыбке. Берет мои руки в свои. Сейчас они такие теплые и так приятно согревают мои холодные пальцы.  
\- Спасибо, - голос с легкой хрипотцой, с мягкими переливами плохо сдерживаемой радости – Я буду стараться, честно.  
Когда за ДжеДжуном закрылась дверь, я устало поплелась в гостиную и плюхнулась на диван. Полежав, я встаю, достаю нотный лист и начинаю писать слова между разграфленными строчками.

_(Он) Все, кто это сделал, говорят -  
Как только находишь ты любовь свою,  
То об этом громко заявляешь,  
Но за нее нужно еще бороться.  
(Она) Иногда я вспоминаю все вещи те,  
Что выбили почву из-под наших ног.  
Мы справились, пережив сердечный приступ,  
Не видя выхода на свет._

_(Оба) Но сейчас, оба знаем наш предел,  
Именно поэтому мы сильнее вместе.  
И теперь, после долгого расставания  
Мы вытаскиваем друг друга из тьмы,  
Потому что оба знаем._

_(Он) С этого момента, я забуду все, чего боялись мы,  
И никогда не сдамся, верь моим словам.  
Ты отвечаешь, что будешь впредь всегда  
(Оба) Моей опорой и поддержкой,  
Будешь стараться понимать,  
Когда не все идет по плану,  
Но мы все равно заслуживаем это счастье._

_Сейчас мы оба знаем наш предел,  
Именно поэтому мы сильнее вместе.  
И теперь, после долгого расставания  
Мы вытаскиваем друг друга из тьмы,  
Потому что оба знаем._

_То, чего боялись (чего мы испугались),  
Из чего сделаны мечты (как отчаянно можно надеяться).  
Это заведет нас дальше, чем представить можно,  
Потому что мы оба знаем наш предел,  
Именно поэтому мы сильнее вместе.  
И теперь, после долгого расставания  
Мы вытаскиваем друг друга из тьмы,  
Потому что оба знаем.  
Мы оба знаем._

 

Перечитываю, что получилось, и, кое-что исправив, сажусь за рояль. У меня давно была написана мелодия, но все никак не могла положить на нее слова. Пропев первые две строчки, осознала, что это и есть та лирика, которую дожидалась эта музыка. Закончив редактировать первый куплет и припев, понимаю, что это будет дуэт. Вот только кто его споет?  
На следующий день я встретилась с директором Пэк. Он как раз утверждал сценарий для мини-драмы. Мужчина описал мне в двух словах сюжет, и я сразу же настояла, чтобы главную роль сыграл именно ДжунСу. ЧанДжу хотел дать эту роль Ючону, но у меня получилось переубедить его. Уже сил нет наблюдать за парнем, как он смотрит на молодых мамочек или беременных, которые время от времени подходят к нему за автографом.   
ДжунСу хоть и быстро отходит от неудач в отношениях, но эта девка его зацепила серьезно. С тех пор ни я, ни он об этом не вспоминали. Парню хватило смелости рассказать об этом брату, и то через несколько месяцев, когда буря в стакане успокоилась. В общем, на главную роль утвердили Су, его только в известность поставят.

 

***  
Первый концерт в этом году был в Таиланде. Ючон постоянно подозрительно косился на меня, пытаясь понять, отчебучу ли я в этот раз что-то похожее. Но повторяться неинтересно, а придумывать что-то такое же по масштабам мне, честно говоря, было лень. Паку видно тоже, поэтому по молчаливому согласию дальше простых шуток не заходили. Это было так, для поднятия настроения.  
Например, я попросила налить мне горячий чай в стакан из-под колы, чтобы через трубочку себе потихоньку сербать напиток. Ючон решил пошутить. Но вмешалось провидение, и Яна сделала глоток из моего стакана. Девушка уставилась на картон с таким недоумением и непониманием, что я не могла не поинтересоваться, что не так с моим чаем. Увидела улыбающуюся мордашку Пака и поняла, что не так. Открываю стакан и извлекаю из него трубочку, другой конец которой вставлен в пакетик с кетчупом.  
\- Да ну вас в пень с вашими шутками! – обиделась Яна, когда я, смерив Микки грозным взглядом, рассмеялась.  
Через пару дней смеялись уже над Ючоном и тоже из-за жидкости. Я проколола дно бутылки с водой в нескольких местах. Пока емкость была герметично закрыта, вода оставалась внутри. Бутылку я передала через ДжунСу, намекнув ему. Пак открыл пол-литровку и с искренним непониманием смотрел, как вода выливается через дырки в дне, и с такой обидой - не успел и глотка сделать, и Дже не выдержал и поделился своей, хоть и смеялся вместе с нами.  
В Пекин мы приехали за четыре дня до концерта. Многие впервые будут стоять на сцене Капитал Гамназиум, и я в том числе, поэтому решили выделить лишний день танцорам на освоение сцены, а парни в это время дадут пару-тройку интервью. Сегодня второй день репетиции, Яна ушла десять минут назад, а я все никак не могла найти свои любимые кеды, которые точно кидала в чемодан. Найдя пару в самом нижнем отделении, я обулась и, наконец, вышла из номера. Меня уже, наверное, склоняют по всем падежам и наклонениям за опоздание.  
Я сделала всего пару шагов от двери, даже ключ не успела в карман спрятать, а внутри зазвонили тревожные колокольчики. Мимо проходящий парень показался очень знакомым, хоть и был завернут как мумия в легкий шарф, глаза скрывал козырек кепки, а сам незнакомец сутулился и шел с опущеной головой. Что-то очень знакомое было во всем этом.  
Когда поняла, кого этот парень напоминает, у меня чуть ноги не подкосились от паники. Вставляю ключ в замок, открываю двери и, догнав опознанного незнакомца, тащу его в номер. Юно от неожиданности даже не сопротивлялся. Я втолкнула его в комнату и закрыла двери.  
\- Что?... – начал было возмущаться Чон, но я его грубо перебила.  
\- Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? Ты понимаешь, что будет, если тебя здесь увидят? – процедила я сквозь зубы, стараясь не закричать.  
Юн растерянно смотрел на меня, явно не ожидая здесь встретить. Похоже, Мин забыл рассказать, что сейчас я один из танцоров трио. Делаю глубокий вдох, чтобы немного унять панику и злость за этот необдуманный поступок и не прибить парня здесь и сейчас.  
\- Ты здесь один? – кивок в ответ – Какого черта не в Японии?  
\- Может, начнешь подбирать слова для выражений в мой адрес? – сделал замечание Юно. Нет, вы посмотрите, он еще возмущается!?  
\- Обязательно, когда ты перестанешь всех круто подставлять, - фыркнула я. Ответом на мой выпад было молчание – Сиди здесь и носа не показывай из номера. У парней сейчас интервью, я скажу, что ты здесь.  
Я вышла в коридор, матерясь про себя многоэтажными матами, и даже придумала парочку новых, пока спускалась в холл. К счастью, сегодняшние интервью проходили в ресторане на первом этаже, и далеко идти не нужно было. Я зашла в зал и в дальнем углу увидела трио и двух журналистов. Я жестами попросила кого-то из них подойти на минуту. Как я и рассчитывала, меня понял только Су, потому что это были знаки, используемые в футболе, да и вообще в спорте. А вот за это умение спасибо Бэбику, который повернут на этом виде спорта, как и ДжунСу.  
Я отдала ключ от номера и шепнула на ухо, прикрывая рот рукой, кто их ждет в комнате наверху. Кошачьи глаза стали размером с два блюдца от удивления и растерянности, а пухленькие губки беззвучно выругались.  
\- Репетиция будет часа два, потом я заберу Яну по магазинам. Это еще часа на два, может, три. Справитесь за это время?  
ДжунСу неуверенно кивнул. Так или иначе, а у них выбор небольшой, и желательно им управиться за этот промежуток времени. Заметив, как побледнел парень, я ущипнула его за щеку. Лицо приобрело недоуменное выражение, а в глазах читался не вполне цензурный вопрос.  
\- Ты сильно бледный стал, - улыбнулась я – Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.  
После репетиции я потащила Яну гулять по городу. Девушка отпиралась, как могла, но мне удалось ее уговорить. Далеко решили не заходить, потому как в своих знаниях языка я была неуверенна – я едва помнила то, что учила еще будучи стажером, дальше дело не пошло. Японский мне больше понравился.  
Зайдя в номер, первым делом проверила на наличие следов присутствия здесь другого человека – все было чисто. Облегченно вздохнув, я плюхнулась на кровать. Ох, как же надоели эти тайны. Такое впечатление, словно живу во дворце времен Чосон, где вечно плетутся какие-то интриги, а враги подстраивают ловушки.  
Дальше все шло без неожиданностей, если не считать моего почти падения со сцены в Ванкувере. ДжеДжун поймал, но для меня так и осталось загадкой, как успел – стоял он далековато от меня. Я обалдело смотрела на него, и только смогла пискнуть, мол, поймал, когда я уже приготовилась встретиться с твердой поверхностью. Ким убедился, что со мной все в порядке и, поставив меня на ноги, пошел на свое место. Все бы ничего, но я успела заметить довольную ухмылочку ДжунСу, которую он не успел скрыть. Недовольно зашипев, я вернулась на свою позицию.   
День рождения праздную в Лос-Анджелесе, правда, скромнее, чем в том году – на следующий день фото сессия для интервью, и мальчикам нужно было выглядеть на все сто. Новости о Тэсоне сражают меня наповал. СынХен рассказал, что произошло и чем это может закончиться для его одногруппника. А сейчас проводится судебно-медицинская экспертиза, после которой станет ясно виновен ли Тэ в смерти парня. А пока он находится в КПЗ в полном шоке от происходящего с ним.  
В это же время пошли слухи о приезде Юно в Китай как раз в день концерта. После разговора с трио выяснилось, что знали об этом только четверо. Фотографий в интернете не было, значит, это не фанатка. Кто-то из своих? Наученные горьким опытом, тщательно проверяем свои вещи, но ничего подозрительного не находим. Даже меняем на всякий случай мобильные. Но вопрос все равно остается открытым.  
И тут я впервые присмотрелась к помощнице менеджера. Девушка на три года старше меня, работает с июля прошлого года. Она пришла через месяц после того как выяснилось, что у директора украли бумаги. Говорю парням о своих подозрениях, и решаем устроить проверку на вшивость. Когда мы остались вчетвером, завели разговор о том, что ЧанМин и Юно хотят уходить из СМ, что они нашли лазейку и собираются расторгнуть контракт. Через несколько дней звоню отцу. Он рассказывает, что Ким ЕнМин в последние пару дней рассержен и даже накричал на ЧанМина и Юно. Правда, в чем парни провинились, так и осталось загадкой.  
\- Да я ее на ленточки порву! – Пак сорвался с места, довольно громко огласив свои намерения на все кафе, в котором мы сидели.  
\- Ючон, сядь на место, – процедила я, глянув на парня убойным взглядом. Парень с минуту смотрел на друзей, потом вернулся за стол – Размазать ее по стенке вместо штукатурки ты всегда успеешь.  
\- Лана права, - поддержал меня ДжеДжун – Мы можем ее использовать.  
Пак задумался и принялся теребить бумажную салфетку в руках. ДжунСу же просто пока слушал.  
\- Мы можем контролировать то, что будет знать Ким ЕнМин. Впервые за долгое время у нас появилось такое преимущество, пойми ты Ючон. Теперь мы знаем, что в ее присутствии надо быть осторожными.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Микки и изучающе посмотрел на меня – Вот мне интересно, какое тебе дело до наших проблем? Откуда нам знать, что ты не подставляешь девушку, чтобы себя выгородить?  
Глаза Су растеряно забегали, а Дже выжидающе посмотрел на меня. Ну, вполне обоснованные подозрения, учитывая обстоятельства.   
\- Из-за Ким ЕнМина пострадало много людей, - уклончиво отвечаю я.  
\- Мне это ни о чем не говорит, - Ючон все так же сверлит меня взглядом.  
У ДжеДжуна в глазах читается целый микс противоречивых эмоций: нежность, доверие, паника, неверие, что это правда я. ДжунСу уставился на свой зеленый чай, вроде как ни при чем. Обвожу взглядом каждого из них и набираю воздух в легкие.  
\- Докторам понадобилось шестьдесят три секунды, чтобы вернуть меня с того света, когда мое сердце остановилось, - тихо выдаю я и пытаюсь проморгать проступившие слезы.  
Повисает пауза. А в моей голове снова яркими картинками проплывали воспоминания, когда при переливании крови мой организм отторг кровь неизвестного донора, и я умерла на минуту и три секунды. Я до сих пор помню, как болела грудь после того, как через меня пропустили триста шестьдесят вольт, чтобы вернуть к жизни.  
\- Кошмары… - хриплым шепотом озвучивает свои догадки ДжеДжун. Я киваю - иногда мне снится и этот момент.  
\- Ким ЕнМин зигзагами бегает по моей жизни с тех пор, как я переехала в Корею, - глухо продолжаю я – Мне это надоело.  
Пак с минуту изучающим взглядом смотрит на меня, а потом вопросительно смотрит на ДжунСу, который в состоянии сильного удивления от того, что только что услышал.  
\- ДжунСу не знал. Я в это время была во Франции. Знает только моя семья.  
\- И ты все еще ожидаешь, что я поверю? – не отставал от меня Пак.  
\- Ючон… - не выдержал Шиа.  
\- Тебе что, справку предоставить или рассказать какого было на том свете? – перебиваю я Су и награждаю Ючона ледяным взглядом, от которого тот поежился. Оставляю на столе деньги за свой заказ и ухожу, не сказав больше ни слова. Пусть подумают и решат, будут ли они мне доверять в будущем.  
Нет, я не злюсь на них, просто мне нужно побыть одной, чтобы запихнуть назад то, что Пак вытащил на поверхность. Это произошло до того, как я узнала правду о директоре. Тогда я не хотела возвращаться в мир, где испытываю столько боль и страдание. Сейчас же я понимаю, как глупо это было.

 

По возвращении в Корею, я первым делом отправилась к ЧонМину-оппе, который вернулся из армии. Я очень соскучилась по нему.  
\- Оппа! – радостно завопила я, врываясь к брату домой. Застала я парня в гостиной вместе с ЧонМо и лучезарно улыбнулась – О, вы оба здесь.  
Остаток дня мы провели втроем, а вечером отправились к родителям.  
На следующий день встречаюсь с ТхэРи и МинА и отправляемся вместе в общагу Big Bang. Тэсон закрылся у себя в комнате и наотрез отказался выходить. С ним всегда кто-то оставался, если группе нужно было ехать на какое-то мероприятие, поскольку побаивались, что парень может натворить дел.  
Джи включил телевизор и сделал звук достаточно громко, чтобы не было слышно, о чем мы разговариваем – ребята старались как можно меньше говорить на эту тему, когда рядом был одногруппник.  
\- Ну, что-то же мы можем сделать помимо наблюдения. Он сильно себя истязает, - МинА покосилась в сторону закрытой двери.  
\- Пока он не получит прощения от родных, дело не сдвинется с мертвой точки, - грустно замечает художница - Что родители: они намерены продвигать дело?  
Все выжидающе посмотрели на Квона. Ох, черт, не повезло же ему разгребать это как лидеру группы.  
\- Мы с менеджером говорили с родителями того парня, - медленно начал ДжиЁн – Они убиты горем… мы…я просил их не выдвигать обвинения. Они сказали, что подумают, но я не уверен…  
\- Подумают, - вторю я рэперу – подумают – это хорошо. Это значит, что они уже не настроены категорически свалить всю вину на Тэ. Есть шанс их уговорить. Давайте сделаем так: вы, – обвожу взглядом четверых мрачных парней и МинА – все равно сейчас никуда не можете сорваться. Просто будьте рядом с Тэсоном. Одиннадцатого и двенадцатого я в Пусане с JYJ, - смотрю на ТхэРи – Ты пока будешь в Корее? – кивок – Тогда, я вернусь в Сеул, и вместе навестим семью погибшего. Пусть они подумают эти несколько дней.  
Все согласно кивают – лучшего плана действий все равно нет. А у меня будет время подготовиться к разговору с убитыми горем родителями. Распрощавшись с друзьями, отправляюсь к моему личному мозгоправу – в клуб к оппе. У него в гостях застаю Хичоля и Шивона. У меня нет привычки стучать в кабинет брата, поэтому немного удивленно смотрю на Симбу: он редкий гость в подобных заведениях, но если веселится, то на всю и обычно в компании одногруппников.  
\- Еще лучше, - выдаю я непонятную фразу для парней, прохожу вглубь комнаты и плюхаюсь на диван.  
\- Лана? – оппа выжидающе смотрит на меня.  
Я же в задумчивости пристально смотрю на мемберов SuJu. Эта группа как никто знает, что такое дорожная авария и какими страшными могут быть последствия. Каждый из них по-своему справился с тем, что пришлось пережить. Может, какой-то из методов поможет и Тэ. Скольжу изучающим взглядом по немного сконфуженному лицу Шивона и вспоминаю, что он не знает кто я. Надо бы представиться.  
\- Я Лана, - лучезарно улыбаюсь. Парень улыбается в ответ, а я умиляюсь его ямочками на щеках – Младшая сестра ЧонМина.  
На лице парня отражается весь его мыслительный процесс. Он знает, что ЧонМин старший брат ЧонМо, следовательно…  
\- Хореограф, - неуверенно выдает Шивон и недоверчиво щурится.  
Я картинно закатываю глаза, мол, вспоминать это мне будут до скончания веков. Да жив, здоров он, работает в Германии, как мне сказали. Может навестить его, когда JYJ приедут с концертом в Берлин?  
Симба подается вперед, чтобы поставить пустой бокал на стол. В вырезе его футболки мелькает простой нательный крестик. Раньше я не обращала внимания на такие вещи. То, что Шивон верующий – общеизвестный факт, так что вполне нормально, что он носит символ своей веры.  
Вера… Прощение… Тэсону просто нужно поверить, что его могут простить и что он заслуживает этой милости, а если нет, то может заслужить. Ведь, все совершают ошибки, и если бы никого никогда не прощали, то человеческих отношений в принципе не существовало бы в том виде, в котором мы их знаем сейчас. И почему эта идея раньше никому в голову не пришла?  
Шивон настороженно смотрит на меня, а я улыбаюсь улыбкой идиота, до которого только что дошло, сколько будет два плюс два.  
\- Шивон – ты гений! – чмокаю в щеку вконец опешившего парня и выбегаю из кабинета.   
В дверях сталкиваюсь с ЧонМо-оппой, сумбурно здороваюсь с ним и быстро направляюсь к выходу.  
Уже в машине набираю ДжиЁна и предлагаю пригласить священника. Если психолог не смог ничего толком сделать, чтобы вытащить парня из этого состояния, то служитель алтаря может справиться. Рэпер хватается за эту идею, как за спасительную соломинку, и я слышу в трубке, как он сразу же рассказывает другим. Надеюсь, поможет.

После моего возвращения из Пусана мы с ТхэРи, как и планировали, навестили родителей погибшего. К нам еще присоединился ДжиЁн. Разговор получился тяжелым. Им было нелегко осознавать и принимать, что любимый сын частично сам виноват в своей гибели. Нам удалось уговорить супругов встретиться с Тэсоном, надеясь, что если они увидят, как парень переживает из-за этого, то не будут продвигать дело и снимут все обвинения.  
Джи порадовал: идея со священником сработала – святому отцу удалось достучаться до парня. Он начал выходить из комнаты и много говорить о вере. Тэсон все еще не решался выйти за пределы общаги, так что родителей пригласили в общежитие. Встреча была слезной. Они втроем за те несколько часов, что разговаривали, выплакали, наверное, несколько литров соленой жидкости. Но в результате, соглашение было достигнуто, и родные погибшего решили не выдвигать обвинение.  
После этих слов мы все свободно вздохнули, а Тэ снова заплакал. Мы сделали все, что зависело от нас, чтобы помочь другу. Дальше – зависит от него.

 

***  
\- Вы понимаете, о чем просите, мисс Ким? – немолодой начальник отдела полиции Сеула с посеребренными волосами смотрел на меня как на ненормальную. И без того большие глаза мужчины увеличились в размере, когда я попросила его начать расследовать деятельность Ким ЁнМина. Я знала, что эти двое как минимум хорошие знакомые – именно Ли ДжинХи помогает директору прикрывать рукоприкладство среди трейни и дорожные происшествия подопечных агентства.  
\- Прекрасно понимаю, комиссар Ли. Ким ЁнМин разозлил влиятельных людей. Обстоятельства уже сейчас складываются не в его пользу и продолжают усугубляться. При таком раскладе, как думаете, как долго он продержится? Я не настаиваю на немедленном аресте, просто потихоньку собирайте доказательства.  
Мужчина долго сверлил меня пристальным взглядом, который я стоически выдержала. Нужно постепенно зажимать Кима со всех сторон, но делать это так, что если он и поймет, то будет уже поздно что-либо предпринимать.  
\- Поспрашивайте своих информаторов, комиссар, и хорошо подумайте над моим предложением.  
Я поднялась с кресла напротив стола и поклонилась. Мужчина фыркнул и откинулся на спинку мягкого дивана. Выходя из кабинета, я на восемьдесят процентов была уверена, что комиссар согласится на мое предложение. Если директором займется кто-то другой, то это может зацепить и комиссара. А если за дело возьмется Ли ДжинХи, и оно-таки выгорит, то еще и засветится перед начальством в выгодном свете.  
Я спустилась на первый этаж, где работали рядовые сотрудники. Здесь постоянно было шумно: все одновременно разговаривали, звонили телефоны, у кого-то играла музыка.  
\- Да как вы можете так?! А еще примером выставляют для молодежи! – услышала я женский крик на весь полицейский участок. Как и все присутствующие, обернулась и остолбенела с открытой челюстью – какая-то тетка кричала на ДжеДжуна. А тот стоял с видом оскорбленного короля.  
Подойдя к ближайшему столу, я поинтересовалась, что происходит. Молодой парнишка, видимо еще стажер, поведал мне, что женщина эта является мамой девочки, которая стоит рядом с ней, и обвиняет Дже в рукоприкладстве. Я подавилась воздухом. Да их нельзя и на неделю одних оставить – обязательно вляпаются! И вообще, почему он один: где адвокат? Ну, менеджер, на худой конец?  
Ладно, предположим, он действительно ударил эту девочку. Зная Дже, нужно изрядно постараться, чтобы довести его до такой кондиции. Значит, она сама напросилась. Хм, а она на вид школьница. Я присмотрелась к ней и несколько минут понаблюдала. Смотрела девочка на Хиро явно не как обиженный ребенок. Это был довольный, торжественный взгляд, с маниакальными нотками. Такой взор с близкого расстояния я видела только раз в жизни, и для меня это плохо закончилось.  
\- Здравствуйте, - я подошла и стала рядом с ДжеДжуном.  
Полицейский, который стоял в растерянности, не зная, что делать, толи надевать наручники на парня, толи успокаивать эмоциональную мамашу, насторожился. Мужчина, одетый в гражданскую одежду, поднялся со своего места, приготовившись к более динамичному развитию ситуации. Я доброжелательно улыбнулась. Дже удивленно смотрел на меня, не понимая, что я делаю в таком месте.  
\- Что?... – только Ким открыл рот, но я не дала закончить – удивляться и возмущаться будет потом.  
\- Заткнись и не усугубляй свое положение, - процедила я сквозь улыбку.  
\- А ты еще кто такая? – вскинулась женщина, щурясь и буравя меня недобрым взглядом.  
\- Адвокат, - кивком указываю на парня.  
Мамочка меряет меня неверящим взглядом и еще больше щурится. А дочурка внимательно наблюдает за нашим разговором и крепко сжимает в руках свой мобильный. И тут мне в голову приходит гениальная идея.  
\- Какой такой адвокат? Вы не похожи на адвоката!  
\- Пожизненный, - отвечаю я.  
\- Неправда! – вставила свои пять вон девочка.   
Женщина шикает на свое чадо и одергивает ее. И прежде, чем она успевает что-либо сказать, я прошу ее проверить телефон много обожаемой дочурки. Ведь, на это требуются не более нескольких минут, а вот последствия будут весьма занятными. Мама нехотя, но все же соглашается, отбирает мобильный у сопротивляющейся дочки, которая сверлит меня недобрым взглядом. Когда открывается меню на дисплее, я подсказываю заглянуть в папку, где хранятся фотографии.  
Мамочка меняется в лице, когда просматривает галерею фотоснимков, на которых Дже в разных местах и в разное время суток. На некоторых фото есть и я, но лицом не получилась. На глаза мне попался кадр со съемок видео. Все бы ничего, но они проходили ночью в закрытом павильоне. Прошу женщину открыть свойства файла, где четко видно время и дату, когда был сделан снимок.  
\- Скажи-ка деточка, а что ты делала в два сорок три ночи в закрытом павильоне? – внимательно смотрю на сасэн.  
Мгновение, и раздается звук пощечины. Я даже моргнуть не успеваю, а девочка уже потирает покрасневшую щеку. Рядом Дже чуть не давится от смеха, но сдерживается. Полицейский прифигел от такого поворота событий.  
\- Так ты по ночам шляешься, а не у подруги ночуешь? – прошипела родительница – Ладно, дома поговорим.  
\- Вы не пишете заявление на парня, я же в свою очередь не подаю против вас иск за нарушение неприкосновенности частной жизни. Ах, да, еще добавится незаконное проникновение на частную собственность. Итого, вам это выльется в кругленькую сумму – дешевле обойдется это забыть и разойтись тихо и мирно, - женщина недоверчиво посмотрела на меня – Если вы сомневаетесь, так вот представитель правоохранительных органов, - указываю на рядом стоящего полицейского – который вам расскажет об этих статьях более детально.  
Полицейский кивает в знак подтверждения моих слов и устало присаживается на стул позади него.  
\- А если хорошо покопаться, то можно добавить еще пару статей, - продолжаю я - Например, кража интеллектуальной собственности: материал только поступил в пост-продакшен. Я более, чем уверена, что девочка уже поделилась фотографиями со своими подружками. В общем, адвокаты разберутся.  
Женщина смотрит на меня растерянным взглядом, косится на полицейского, который все так же утвердительно кивает на мои слова. Весь ее боевой запал испарился за несколько минут моей речи. Надоело ломать комедию – пора сворачиваться. Я оглянулась и…мама моя дорогая: весь участок наблюдает за нашим диалогом. А я и не сразу поняла, что говорить стало легче: не нужно перекрикивать царивший здесь шум и гам. Посреди лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, стоял комиссар и с нескрываемым любопытством наблюдал за ситуацией.  
\- Итак, вы все еще хотите написать заявление? – неуверенное отрицательное мотание головой. Женщина не ожидала, что с ней справится девушка лет так на пятнадцать младше нее. Лучезарно улыбаюсь и чуть кланяюсь – Тогда, всего хорошего, – поворачиваюсь к полицейскому и кланяюсь ему – Большое вам спасибо! Без вас мы бы никак не разобрались.  
Мгновение наслаждаюсь потрясенным выражением лица мужчины, беру под локти Дже и тащу его на выход. На ходу бросаю взгляд на комиссара Ли. Тот кивает мне несколько раз, я улыбаюсь еще шире: он согласен.  
Оказавшись на улице, отпускаю парня и направляюсь к своей машине. ДжеДжун ошеломленно смотрит на меня и молчит. Это странно. Дохожу до машины, оборачиваюсь. А он стоит и смотрит таким странным взглядом, что меня так и подмывает простебнуться, но сдерживаюсь.  
\- Тебя подвезти или ты сам доберешься? – как бы между прочим, интересуюсь я. Вопрос приводит парня в движение, и он подходит к машине.  
\- Это было смело, - наконец выдал Дже, плюхнувшись на пассажирское сидение. Я фыркнула, улыбаясь.  
Вау, великий трепло Ким ДжеДжун сформулировал свое мнение всего лишь в трех словах. Вот уж точно краткость – сестра таланта, которой он пользуется редко.  
\- Во мне смелости ровно столько, сколько в кактусе, растущем в горшке на подоконнике – колючки растут по мере поливания, - отвечаю я и злорадно добавляю, наблюдая, как мама с дочкой выходят из участка - Хоть на одной оторвалась.  
\- Ее так и не поймали?  
\- Я думаю, даже и не искали, - завожу мотор и выезжаю на дорогу.

На следующий день приезжаю в агенство. Я, наверное, выглядела очень грозно: все, кто попадался мне по пути к кабинету директора Пэка, ежились и отступали в сторону, уступая мне дорогу. Зайдя в приемную, я спросила у молоденькой секретарши, у себя ли ее начальник, и, получив в ответ неуверенный утвердительный кивок, вошла в кабинет без стука.  
ЧанДжу в это время просматривал какие-то документы. Мужчина поднял голову, смотря на меня удивленным взглядом. Я же наградила его рассерженным.  
\- И как это понимать? - задаю вопрос. Пэк непонимающе смотрит на меня. - Я о вчерашнем инциденте.  
\- Аааа, - понимающе тянет директор - Так все же замято.  
\- Почему ДжеДжун был один? - ответ распалил меня еще больше.  
\- Это был его выходной. Парни вольны делать, что хотят, в пределах разумного, конечно.  
И это причина бросать своего подопечного, который едва не ввязался в скандал? Еще немного, и я буду выдыхать огонь вместо воздуха. Я со всей силы руками бью по столу. ЧанДжу подпрыгнул в кресле от неожиданности и уставился на меня, понимая, что я малость не в себе.  
\- Вам не нравится ваша должность? - спрашиваю я довольно спокойно, от чего мужчина еще больше насторожился и медленно замотал головой. - Имейте в виду, директор Пэк, я ошибок подобного рода не прощаю. И если вы не справляетесь, я могу подыскать более компетентного человека.  
\- Это угроза? - с сомнением спросил ЧанДжу.  
\- Я выйду сухой из воды при любом раскладе и парней с собой прихвачу, - мой тихий голос заполняет тишину кабинета. Хоть внутри и бурлил вулкан гнева, но говорила я на удивление очень спокойно - Вот это угроза. Не заставляйте меня разочаровываться в вас.  
Я отступила от стола на несколько шагов, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины. Тот в свою очередь пристально смотрел на меня.  
\- Я не помешал? - спросил низкий голос с китайским акцентом.  
Мы оба посмотрели в сторону двери, на пороге которой стоял китаец чуть ниже меня ростом и приветливо улыбался широкой улыбкой. На первый взгляд складывалось впечатление очень вежливого приветливого человека, но это было далеко не так. Про этого человека ходили разные слухи, которые тот ни опровергал, ни подтверждал. Китаец просто не обращал на них внимание. Мало кто осмеливался высказать свое отрицательное мнение о нем в лицо. Поговаривали, что этих смельчаков больше никто не видел. Но пообщавшись с этим человеком во Франции, я нашла его интересным собеседником. И еще - он работает на Кан ДжиХэ.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Хань, - я приветливо улыбаюсь и кланяюсь.  
Китаец прошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой двери. Не дожидаясь приглашения, присел в кресло и внимательно стал наблюдать за нами.  
\- Скажите, Лана, за что вы так не взлюбили моего друга? - искренне поинтересовался он.  
\- Это всего лишь рабочие разногласия, - ответил за меня Пэк.  
\- Спасибо, господин адвокат, - язвительно ответила я - Ваша помощь нужна была вчера и не мне.  
\- Но-но, друзья мои, - попытался примирить нас Хань - Не нужно ссориться. Лана, скажите, господин Кан вас уже вызывал?  
\- Рано еще меня звать, - не впопад отвечаю, и две пары глаз пристально смерили меня. Я определенно только что сморозила большую глупость, но явно в тему. Перевожу взгляд на директора - Имейте в виду, если из-за вас пойдет что-то не так - живым не отпущу.  
На этой ноте прощаюсь с ошеломленными мужчинами и ухожу. Интересно, зачем Кан прислал Ханя в Сеул? 

 

***  
Хичоль закатывает вечеринку по случаю своего ухода в армию. Эльфы-лепесточки рыдают, как же они будут без своего оппы аж целых два года! Я захожу в малый зал, где проходит вечеринка и здороваюсь со всеми.  
\- Ну что, пестик, - обращаюсь к Хи.  
\- Пестик? – по взгляду парня вижу, что он чует подвох, но еще не знает в чем именно.  
\- Ну да, ты же называешь своих фанатов лепесточками, следовательно, ты - пестик. Хотят нет, - тут же поправляю саму себя – Ты – тычинка. Тык-тык-тык.  
Тыкаю пальцем в воздух и слышу сбоку смешки. До Рэллы доходит, что я имела в виду, и он подрывается меня ловить. ЕнУн в армии, так что пришлось спонтанно искать ближайшую широкую спину, за которой можно спрятаться. К моему несчастью это оказался ЕнДок: он сдал меня Золушке без малейшего колебания, злорадно посмеиваясь, что я заслужила. Ох, тяжела судьба тролля. Хичоль, защекотав меня почти до икоты, усадил рядом с собой. Схватив стакан сока, я наблюдаю как Рыбные проходят в зал и усаживаются на диван по другую сторону от виновника торжества.  
Большая компания разбилась на несколько маленьких групп. Когда я окликаю ЧонМо-оппу, то Донхэ отпускает в мой адрес двусмысленную шуточку, думая, что я его девушка. Оба моих брата недобро смотрят на Рыбку, а мое выражение лица говорит - «Ой, что сейчас будет». Раздается звук подзатыльника, и я успеваю сказать, что это от меня, пока недовольный Фиши косится на Хи, от которого и получил.   
ЁнДок и Шивон весело смеются – хитрые какие, они-то знают, кем я прихожусь гитаристу. Рядом стоящая Джессика удивленно всхлипывает и хлопает ресничками. ЧонМин все же не выдерживает и улыбается.  
\- Это моя сестра, дубина, - беззлобно фыркает ЧонМо.  
\- Хи, я теперь поняла, почему ты назвал его Пиноккио! – заливисто смеюсь я и, еще как минимум, половина компании.   
Украдкой наблюдаю за реакцией ХекДже, для которого оказалась сюрпризом эта новость. Парень вообще был удивлен меня здесь видеть. Рыбка щурится и смотрит на меня, медленно поднимает указательный палец, и я, догадываясь, что он собирается сказать, киваю, подтверждая его мысли. После этого недоразумения все вспомнили меня – тролля-трейни, который довел до ручки на пару с ЧанМином хореографа и вымотал нервы половине преподавательского состава.  
Компания собралась большая, но все свои. Только ЧанМина и Юнхо не хватает: оба в Японии сейчас.  
\- Послушай меня, Донхэ, - услышала я голос Джея из общего гама – она тролль, которого еще мир не видел. Ваш КюХен, по сравнению с ней, просто ангел во плоти.  
КюХен недовольно хмурится от такого сравнения и меряет меня изучающим взглядом. ЕнДок замечает мой прищуренный злорадный взгляд. Я до сих пор ему вспоминаю один случай, который с ним приключился в Японии. Пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы выпытать это у ЧонМо и не постебаться над ним. Дело в том, что одна японская поклонница решила устроить сюрприз любимому исполнителю и не придумала ничего лучше, как спрятаться в гримерке под столом. Как она вычислила, за которым будет сидеть ЕнДок – осталось загадкой. Правда, я думаю – это просто чистое совпадение.  
Так вот, Джей заходит в гримерную, сильно уставший после концерта, и мостит свою тушку на удобное кресло. Девушку он не заметил. Начинает смывать макияж, и тут между его ног начинает высовываться улыбающаяся на все тридцать два голова. Вы бы испугались? Ну, парень тоже испугался и завопил фальцетом на все закулисье. С тех пор всегда пред тем как расслабиться обыскивает помещение, заглядывая даже в тумбочки. Я ему это иногда припоминаю.  
\- Яп… - успеваю я произнести, как меня перебивает крик Кима.  
\- Не смей!  
\- Не нарывайся! – парирую я и плотоядно улыбаюсь. Джей картинно обижено косится на ЧонМо – И не косись на оппу – я его пытала.  
Братья и Хи смеются вместе со мной, остальные же не в курсе, поэтому просто наблюдают над тем, как я стебусь над певцом.   
\- Чем? – интересуется Рэлла.  
\- Как чем? Персиками! – заявляю я, как само собой разумеющиеся, а Хи не понял очевидного.  
Я поворачиваюсь что-то сказать ЧонМо, который присел рядом со мной, и в поле моего зрения попадает ДонХи. И вот на моем лице красуется улыбка идиота, а в глазах горит маниакальный огонек. Брат заметил перемены в моем поведении, услышав, как я на распев растягиваю «щечки», и несильно бьет меня по рукам. Я наиграно обижено хнычу и тут же расплываюсь в улыбке.  
\- Ааа, - понимающе тянет Рэлла, заметив действия ЧонМо и проследив за моим взглядом.  
\- Я иногда задаюсь вопросом: кого мои братья больше защищают: меня от вас или вас от меня?  
В нашем углу взрывается смех. Я смеюсь вместе с остальными, чувствуя, что чего-то не хватает.

 

 **Токио. Япония.**  
Юнхо быстрой походкой шел по широкому проспекту, залитому золотистыми лучами заходящего солнца. Парень чуть не бежал, надеясь оторваться от преследовавших его фанов. И надо же было так глупо себя выдать перед группой каких-то школьниц. Парень выругался в полголоса и на перекрестке свернул на другую улицу, все еще надеясь затеряться в толпе.  
А день так хорошо начинался: в коем - то веке получилось выспаться и не быть разбуженным вечно что-то вытворяющим младшеньким, у которого появилось много секретов от лидера. Вот, например, выяснилось, что Лана и Мин давно знакомы, более того, это и есть та самая девушка, с которой он познакомился в Париже. А ведь Юно понял, что она ему кого-то напоминает, когда увидел, вот только никак не мог вспомнить кого. Покопавшись в памяти, Чон припомнил ту незапланированную поездку за город и девушку, которая помогла ему избежать плачевной участи - быть порванным на ленточки фанатками.   
А еще оказалось, что Лана – один из танцоров JYJ. Он бы так и сел от удивления на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность тогда в Китае, если бы не хамство девушки. Правда, тогда она была права. О его поездке знал лишь Мин. Он мог ее предупредить. Да, так и есть. А иначе как она смогла его узнать, если даже менеджер прошел мимо, словно не незнаком с ним – а уж этот человек должен узнавать своего подопечного, с которым работает много лет, в любом виде. Но все равно, пусть все обстоятельства и были логически пояснены, что-то здесь не клеилось. Что именно, Юно никак не мог понять. Чутье подсказывало ему, что эта девушка не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
Юнхо обернулся, и лучше бы этого не делал. Именно в этот момент фанатки на минуту его потеряли, а обернувшись, парень показал им свое лицо. Вот черт! Это начинает злить – он словно преступник в бегах, вечно прячется, маскируется и уходит от преследования.   
Ладно, терять нечего, подумал Чон и зашел в первую попавшуюся дверь, которая была полностью из матового стекла с выгравированной надписью, которую он и не собирался читать. Прижавшись к стене рядом с входом, Юно изучающим взглядом окинул свое временное укрытие. Парень оказался в просторном светлом помещении. Стена справа от него была выкрашена в бледно-коричневый цвет, который в местах, где на покраску подал свет, отблескивал перламутром. С этой стороны располагалась стойка рисепшена длинной до самого дальнего угла, отделанная в тон стенки. Остальные перегородки в этом помещении были покрашены в оттенок белого цвета, который Юно не решился идентифицировать. Он, конечно, знал несколько названий разных тонов белого, но не всегда мог отличить один от другого. У дальней стены на тон темнее выделялись диваны – почти единственная мебель в этой комнате.  
Юхно не смог справиться с любопытством и рискнул пройти вглубь помещения. Слева был небольшой коридорчик, из которого лился мягкий свет. Парень медленно, крадучись словно вор, преодолел короткий переход в другую комнату и очутился в огромном зале. По примерным подсчетам, которые в раз выдал Чону его аналитический ум, сюда поместилось бы три, а то и четыре, репетиционных зала, в которых Тохошинки обычно тренировались. Здесь даже пол белый! Но еще больше Юно поразил источник света – огромное окно в потолке, через которое лучи заходящего солнца проникали внутрь, окрашивая белые стены в разные оттенки желтого, оранжевого и красного.  
\- Кажется, этот зал даже больше нашей токийской общаги, - сам себе под нос пробормотал Юнхо, поняв, что попал в галерею.  
Стены зала покрашены тем же белым оттенком, что и в предыдущем. На дальней стене висело несколько картин, но нужно было подойти ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, что изображено на полотнах. Чон сделал шаг вперед, и половица скрипнула под ногой. Из дальнего конца зала послышался шум. Там был такой же коридор, какой находится за спиной Юно. Парень не заметил его, потому как поворот сливался с основной стеной.  
Послышались шаги. Юнхо запаниковал. Судя по всему, галерея сейчас закрыта, а ведь он вошел без спроса, и даже статус знаменитости его не спасет, если его вторжение не понравится этому человеку. Парень уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но не успел.  
\- Такеши-сан, вы что-то забыли? – спросил мелодичный женский голосок по-японски.  
Юнхо обернулся, улыбаясь глупой улыбкой, судорожно в уме сочиняя значимую причину своего присутствия. На него очень удивленно смотрела невысокая девушка с черными волосами, собранными в хвост. Она стояла как раз в траектории падения солнечного луча, который освещал точеную фигурку золотистым светом, создавая впечатление, что она из другого мира.  
\- О! – единственное, что смогла выдать девушка, увидев неожиданного гостя, оторопело смотря неверящим взглядом. Ей понадобилось не более минуты, чтобы прийти в себя – Простите, я приняла вас за другого человека.  
Юно улыбнулся, мол, ничего страшного, с кем не бывает. Судя по реакции, подумал лидер Тохошинок, девушка его узнала, но, к счастью, ведет себя вполне адекватно. И по-корейски как хорошо говорит. Чон только открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за несвоевременный визит, как в холле послышались голоса. Парень понял, что его-таки выследили, но сейчас он больше испугался за девушку, которая может пострадать ни за что.  
Брюнетка поняла по реакции певца, что это его разыскивают. Девушка приложила указательный палец к своим пухлым губам, призывая парня не издавать ни звука, и уверенно направилась к непрошенным гостям. Юно прижался к стене, словно белая поверхность могла его как-то скрыть. К его облегчению, его невольная спасительница быстро выпроводила фанаток и вернулась.  
\- Можете побыть тут, пока они не успокоятся и не убедятся, что вас здесь нет, - лучезарная улыбка осветляет лицо черноволосой.  
А Юнхо не может отвести взгляд от черных глаз незнакомки, светлой бархатистой на вид кожи и пухлых губок, которые в полуулыбке чуть приоткрывают ровный ряд белоснежных зубов. Чон лишь кивает в ответ. Девушка жестом приглашает его пройти за ней.  
Они оказываются в небольшой комнате, по сравнению с предыдущим залом. И судя по беспорядку, который здесь творился и который у людей, работающих в области искусства, называется творческим, это мастерская художника. Только сейчас Юно обращает внимание, что незнакомка одета в простые джинсы и светлую рубашку поверх белой майки, испачканные разными цветами краски. В воздухе витает запах масляных красок и растворителя. Парень ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится.  
\- Если я не помешаю, - запоздало отвечает Чон на приглашение по-японски, присаживаясь на выделенный ему стул.  
\- Совсем нет, - девушка берет светлую льняную тряпку, смачивает ее в растворителе и принимается вытирать краску на своей руке – Даже наоборот. И, кстати, я кореянка. Зовут меня Пак ТхэРи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кавер Can't Help Falling In Love в исполнении CSJH The Grace.


	17. Назад к исходникам

**«Вся жизнь – это танец, а танец – это судьба»**

 

Надоело быть брюнеткой и каждый день справляться с длиннющей шевелюрой. Как только шасси самолета коснулись поверхности посадочной полосы LAX, я уже решила вернуться в свой природный цвет и укоротить длину по лопатки. И зачем я отрастила волосы по пояс?  
Может еще и челку обрезать? Это я уже решала, крутясь возле зеркала общаги СМ в Лос-Анджелесе, которую сонсенним предоставил в мое пользование на время пребывания в стране. В этот раз всемирный батл по танцам будет проходить в городе Ангелов и мне предстояло провести здесь весь январь. Яна прилетит после десятого числа, а пока я предоставлена сама себе. Подумав еще немного, решила все же менять имидж после возвращения в Корею. Точно, приеду домой и позвоню О ХанКи-онни – она сделает все как надо.  
В Штатах задерживаемся еще на пять недель после конкурса, поэтому на концерты в Перу и Чили летим отдельно. В Лиме не могу отделаться от чувства, что дома что-то случилось. Звоню брату, и тот уверяет, что все хорошо. Но чувство все равно не покидает – такое тяжелое, ноющее, как заноза в мозгу. Ючон тоже какой-то сам не свой: вроде веселый, как всегда, но что-то не дает ему покоя. А, может, просто еще не убедился, что не я сливаю информацию директору. Надо почитать подробнее о симптомах паранойи – может уже пора лечиться?  
И вот, наконец-то, через два с половиной месяца еду домой… и прямо в аэропорту выбивают почву из-под ног новостью о смерти отца Ючона. Пак с минуту стоит как каменная статуя, смотрит в глаза менеджеру, который нас встречал с немой мольбой сказать, что это всего лишь глупый неудачный розыгрыш. Когда пытается дышать после этой новости, не получается: вдохи с натугой шумно наполняют легкие воздухом, но этого не хватает. Ноги парня подкашиваются, и он начинает задыхаться. ДжунСу и ДжеДжун подхватывают друга под руки, достают ингалятор, который всегда у кого-то под рукой. Когда Микки более-менее нормально дышит, направляемся на выход. Я вынимаю из сумки кепку, Хиро достает очки, надеваем на Ючона, и стараемся максимально оградить его от толпы фанатов, журналистов и назойливо щелкающих затворов фотокамер с ослепляющими даже при таком освещении вспышками.  
На следующий день прихожу отдать дань уважения усопшему, зажигаю ароматическую палочку с запахом ванили и кладу цветы под большой фотографией покойного. Первым не выдерживает Ючон: теряет сознание прямо перед погребением, и его забирают в больницу. Дже хочет поехать с ним, но я уговариваю его и ДжунСу остаться с Юхваном и госпожой Пак. Еду с Микки в госпиталь. Спрашиваю у парамедиков, в какую больницу везут парня, затем звоню Чхве МунПе, узнать или онни сейчас на дежурстве, но она заступает в ночную смену. С другой стороны так даже лучше.  
Пока Ючона увезли, меня попросили заполнить на него бумаги. По дороге в палату Пака сталкиваюсь с доктором Ан Уён, и он мне сообщает, что ЧонМо сейчас делают рентген. По моему побледневшему лицу и ничего непонимающему взгляду ортопед понял, я не в курсе, что брат в больнице. Оказалось, оппа вывихнул ключицу и его уход в армию, который должен был состояться через две недели, откладывается.  
Пока ЧонМо делают рентгеноскопию, навещаю Ючона, которого уже определили в палату. Парню поставили капельницу, и он до завтрашнего утра проспит. Пишу смс Дже и отправлюсь к брату. Перед дверями в палату встречаюсь с отцом, удивленно смотрящим и меряя меня обеспокоенным взглядом. Сразу поясняю, что я здесь делаю, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
Доктор Ан порадовал, что можно обойтись без операции, но ЧонМо придется четыре недели проходить в специальной фиксирующей повязке, которая фиксирует плечо и руку. После брату сделают повторную рентгенографию и назначат реабилитацию. На вопрос, сможет ли он парень играть после лечения, доктор Ан ободряюще улыбается и кивает.  
На следующее утро в больницу привезли ДжеДжуна в состоянии не далеком от того, в котором вчера был Ючон, и определяют по соседству с одногруппником. Он взял на себя руководство похоронными обрядами, которые вконец вымотали парня. Я как раз выхожу из палаты Пака, как зазвонил мобильный. На дисплее высветилось «Мышонок». Я уверяю ЧанМина, что его хены в порядке, хреновом, правда, но порядке. А он рассказывает, как рядом мечется Юно от невозможности сейчас быть рядом и поддержать в такой тяжелый период.  
Я захожу в палату к ДжеДжуну, закрываю двери на замок и прошу передать трубку лидеру, вручая свой телефон Киму со словами, что с ним хотят поговорить. Все это время я пристально изучаю вид из окна, который я могла бы нарисовать по памяти, если бы умела держать карандаш в руке не только для написания нот.  
Несмотря на траур, Ючон продолжает сниматься в дораме, но, когда у тебя горе, тяжело играть в комедии. ДжеДжун снимается в фильме, а ДжунСу заканчивает последние приготовления к своему первому сольному туру. А я решаю переехать в дом и продать квартиру – надоело жить в курятнике.  
Во время двадцати минутного перерыва очередной репетиции на несколько минут забежал Ючон. Яна как раз в этот момент рассказывала, что ей позвонили из СМ и предложили нам обоим работать у них в агентстве. Девушка отказала в довольно резкой форме. Ну да ладно, я бы тоже отказалась, но сперва потроллила бы хорошенько.  
Микки коротко о чем-то переговорил с ДжунСу и поспешил на съемки. Когда Пак выходил из танцзала, мой мобильный запрыгал от вибро на стуле. Я подняла трубку, готовясь выдать шутку, как осипший голос на том конце вогнал меня на минуту в ступор от услышанного. Я меняюсь в лице от осознания последствий того, что мне сообщил ЧанМин. Мой взгляд полный паники скользит по фигуре Шии. Лихорадочно соображаю, что делать.  
Недолго думая, я хватаю ключи от машины и выбегаю из зала. Мне что-то кричат вслед, но ничего не могу разобрать – в голове колом засела мысль, что нужно догнать Ючона, пока не поздно. Выбегаю на парковку, ищу машину Пака. Не нахожу – уже уехал. Резко, с противным визгом покрышек, выруливаю из стоянки. Я знала, где проходили съемки, так что узнать по какой дороге поедет парень, не составило особого труда.  
Превышаю дозволенный скоростной лимит по городу, лавируя в потоке машин, обгоняя их. Догоняю Ючона. Где-то квартал еду за ним, решая как поступить дальше. Выбор не велик, так что решаю его обогнать, когда его машина трогается на зеленый цвет светофора. Смотрю на спидометр: скорость приличная – видимо опаздывал. Мысленно перекрестившись, жму на тормоз, и машина Ючона въезжает мне в багажник.  
С минуту прихожу в себя, смотрю в зеркало заднего вида и расслабляюсь – Ючон злой как тысяча чертей выпрыгнул из машины и направляется ко мне. А я улыбаюсь довольной улыбкой от мысли, что я успела и с парнем все в порядке. Только его машина влетит мне в копеечку, впрочем, как и моя.  
Пак открывает двери и смотрит на меня, на секунду изумившись. Но гнев берет свое, и парень начинает меня склонять по всем падежам, крича, что я ненормальная и мне надо лечиться. А я все счастливо сияю, что злит его еще больше. Понимаю, что если со стороны посмотреть, выглядит, будто я действительно выжила из ума. Смотрю на опешившего менеджера, который был за рулем. Мужчина видел, как я отношусь к ребятам и то, что я только что вытворила, ввергло его в шок. Потом оказалось, что он был настолько уставшим, что не успел среагировать на мои действия и вовремя затормозить.  
Появляются полицейские, оформляют ДТП и бросают на меня косые взгляды, при написании протокола. Один даже крутит пальцем у виска, когда я пытаюсь объяснить причину аварии. И, знаете, меня это развеселило. На вопрос полицейского, зачем машину разбила, я серьезно отвечаю, что новую захотела купить, но не уточнила кому: себе или Ючону. Мужчина смерил меня настороженным взглядом и больше ничего не спрашивал.  
Когда машины с места происшествия забирают эвакуаторы, а Ючон уезжает с менеджером на такси, я звоню комиссару Ли ДжинХи. Прошу его тщательно проверить тормозную систему черного Лексуса, который сегодня побывал в аварии.  
На следующий день сижу в кабинете директора Пэк, который как раз ругается с организатором концертов. Насколько я поняла из разговора, возникли проблемы с концертами ДжунСу в Азии. Подозрительно много неприятностей за короткий промежуток времени. Неужели Ким ЕнМин перешел к активным действиям? Помощница менеджера смогла узнать, что документы забрал кто-то из трио? Если так, то следующий на очереди ДжеДжун.  
Достаю телефон, чтобы позвонить Киму, но не успеваю этого сделать. Директор в сердцах швыряет трубку на рычаг и зло шипит. С минуту мужчина сверлит меня недобрым взглядом.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь? – голос звенит от гнева.  
\- Вы знаете какого, - спокойно отвечаю я.  
\- Неужели это было необходимо?  
Я фыркаю и смотрю на Пэка, взглядом говоря, а вы как думаете? Уж лучше моя машина, чем фонарный столб или, не дай бог, человек. Расспрашиваю его о проблемах с концертами и в моей голове вырисовывается примерная ситуация того, что происходит. Немного подумав, прихожу к выводу, что придется заключить сделку. Говорю ЧанДжу, чтобы готовился к расторжению моего контракта. Тот смотрит на меня сомнительным взглядом и, понимая, что я это делаю не просто так, кивает и спрашивает по какой причине.  
\- Причина? – задумчиво тяну я гласные – Я дам вам причину. А пока подготовьте все.  
С этими словами я кланяюсь и ухожу. Набираю номер Дже и, словно избавляюсь от многотонного груза, когда на том конце слышу уставший, но довольный голос.

 

 

В этом году родители празднуют десятую годовщину свадьбы. Они решили устроить тожество и пригласить родных и друзей семьи. Прием проходил в ресторане одного из лучших отелей Сеула, владельцем которого был хороший друг Ким ПэкМина. Так же была приглашена и семья ТхэРи, но Ю МинА не смогла приехать – у ее нее в этот день проходил концерт в Париже. Певица прислала красивый поздравительный венок и передала через сестру подарок.  
Все было очень красиво и торжественно, словно вторая свадьба, которую я посмотрела на видео. За день до мероприятия сменила имидж, снова став светловолосой. ТхэРи сказала, что внешне я так больше похожа на прежнюю себя. В этот вечер было много смеха и веселья.  
Время было уже позднее, и гости начали потихоньку расходиться. Я вышла в холл, развеяться и немного отдохнуть от гама, который создавали приглашенные. Чувствуя, что начинает болеть голова, решила выйти на пару минут на свежий воздух. Я уже преодолела половину пути к выходу, как увидела ДжеДжуна в сопровождении какой-то девушки. Лицо ее показалось мне знакомым, но не могла никак вспомнить, где же я ее видела. Незнакомка приобняла парня за талию, помогая ему идти прямо.  
Я стояла посреди холла с отрытым ртом и смотрела на них. Поведение Дже мне очень не понравилось. Девушка выставляла его пьяным в хлам, но я-то знаю, как он себя ведет, когда выпьет. Да и чтобы дойти до состояния нестояния на ногах, Киму нужно выпить очень много, чего делать никак не станет, зная, что у него съемки в самом разгаре. На парне были солнцезащитные очки, и глаза я его не видела. В голове зазвонили колокольчики тревоги.  
Успела заметить номер комнаты на брелке ключа. Я поднялась на нужный этаж другим лифтом, пытаясь понять, что же не так в поведении парня. Он вроде как пьяный, но ведет себя не так. Неужели под какой-то дурью? Это единственное объяснение.  
По дороге к номеру встречаю горничную и под предлогом помочь мне застать парня на горячем с другой, она соглашается открыть двери номера. Перед этим звоню ЧонМину и прошу подняться его, подозревая, что одной мне не справиться. Дальше все помню как в замедленной съемке. Дже стоит возле кровати, пошатываясь, в одних брюках и улыбается потерянной улыбкой идиота. Глаза стеклянные с расширенными до предела зрачками. Парень повернул голову в мою сторону и, шатнувшись вперед, резко выпрямился. Но, не рассчитав силу инерции, плюхнулся на кровать и засмеялся.  
\- Чем ты его накачала дрянь!?  
Я набросилась на девушку, которая до этого злорадно довольно улыбалась, а после моего появления сверлила удивленным взглядом. Сбиваю гадину с ног и обе падаем на пол. Та зло зашипела, кто я такая и что здесь делаю, а я в это время вцепилась ей в волосы и со всей силы впечатала лицо соперницы в пол. Девка взвизгнула: кажется, я разбила ей нос. Она отпихивает меня ударом в ребра. Я зашипела и откатилась в сторону. Наблюдаю, как она поднимается на ноги, чтобы угодить в железную хватку оппы.  
ДжеДжун все это время заливисто смеется, веселясь, наблюдая за нашей дракой. Но уже через мгновение парень смотрит на меня как на видение. Глаза широко раскрыты от удивления. Тянет руку, чтобы убедится, что я реальная. Касается моего запястья и, притянув к себе, утыкается мне в живот, второй рукой обнимает за талию.  
Поворачиваю голову и вижу, как в номер заходят отец и его друг – владелец этого отеля господин Кён. Девушка по-змеиному извивается в крепкой мужской хватке, силясь вырваться. Оппа держит ее так, что она даже ударить его не может.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – задает вполне логичный вопрос папа.  
Я делаю шаг в сторону, показывая, в каком состоянии находится Дже. Парень сильнее прижимается ко мне, бормоча «моя малышка». Отец качает головой, догадываясь, что происходит.  
\- Оппа, спроси, кто сказал этой так поступить с Дже, - прошу я брата. Сама бы спросила, потаскав гадину немного за волосы, но Хиро вцепился в руку мертвой хваткой и не отпускает. ЧонМин сажает девушку в кресло, и она вытирает пальцами струйки крови из носа.  
После короткой беседы с братом, девушка сознается, что Кам Ри попросил ее кое-что узнать у парня. Времени на выполнение задания было мало, поэтому решила подсыпать ему наркотики. Мы с отцом обмениваемся понимающими взглядами. Это не проходит мимо внимания ЧонМина и понимает в чем вся соль ситуации.  
\- Что ты ему дала и как давно? – поинтересовался братик.  
\- Мескалин. Часа три назад, - неуверенно отвечает девушка, бегая глазами по комнате.  
\- Действие мескалина обычно длится четыре часа. Недолго осталось ждать, пока эта дурь перестанет на него влиять, - пояснил оппа.  
\- Вы идите, - обращаюсь я к отцу – Мама, наверное, уже волнуется, что потеряла вас. Я побуду с Дже.  
Еще не все гости ушли и бросать жену одну папе не хотелось. Тем более со мной остается ЧонМин. Господин Кён обещал все уладить с той горничной, которая мне двери открыла, да и вообще со стаффом, который видел эту парочку. Вести невменяемого айдола куда-либо я не хотела. Мало ли на кого нарвемся, как только выйдем из номера. Поэтому решаю остаться здесь, и подождать пока действие наркотика пройдет.  
\- Одну я тебя с ним не оставлю, - не соглашается брат. Ну да, мне одной с ним не справится – Дже сильнее меня физически. А что он вытворит в следующую минуту, никто не знает.  
\- Хорошо, я позвоню ДжунСу, - достаю телефон и ищу нужный номер.  
Наблюдать за ДжеДжуном было и смешно и страшно одновременно. Он, то тщательно изучает молекулярную поверхность стены, то кружится с кем-то воображаемым в неизвестном танце по комнате, а в следующее мгновение он разговаривает со столом и, судя по фразам парня, мебель ему даже что-то отвечает.  
Шиа влетает в номер уже через полчаса и стает как вкопанный на пороге. Дже как раз в это время утянул меня в танец, думая, что мы при каком-то дворе. То как он себя вел, позволило мне это предположить. Оппа объясняет Су что происходит, почему его друг так себя ведет и забирает девушку, которая снова начала сопротивляться и даже угрожать. Позже оказалось, что она часто бывала в клубе и там же и выследила Хиро. Могу представить гнев оппы: он тщательно следил, чтобы в его клубе не было наркотиков. Хочешь упиться до поросячьего визга – пожалуйста, но за наркотой иди в другое место.  
Дже выпускает меня из объятий, прекращая танцевать и восторженно любуясь чем-то в районе потолка.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил ДжунСу, когда брат закрыл двери с той стороны – Ты ведешь себя странно в последнее время.  
\- Я ухожу из C-Jes, - кошачьи глаза широко раскрываются от удивления.  
\- Почему? – озадаченно спрашивает парень.  
\- У меня контракт с СМ, - просто отвечаю я и добавляю – Ты поедешь в этот тур, ДжунСу, но уже без меня.  
\- Так значит… - младший Ким ошеломленно смотрит, пока старший Ким от глюков ошарашено уставился в одну точку.  
\- Да, - подтверждаю его догадки.  
Видя, что у Дже сейчас начнется истерика от того, что кажется, даю ему пощечину. Парень по-детски обиженно смотрит на меня и потирает щеку, но галлюцинация уходит. Обнимаю это чудо, и он расплывается в довольной улыбке. Когда действие наркотика заканчивается, ДжеДжун засыпает. С ДжунСу укладываем его в постель, и устало плюхаемся в кресла в гостиной номера.  
Пропажу подвески я обнаружила уже дома. Это расстроило меня окончательно.  
Позже переговорила с отцом, и уточнила на счет моего контракта, о котором я так беспечно забыла. Договор так и не аннулировали. Хотя в свое время разговор об этом шел. Рассказываю ПэкМину про изменения в плане, что не обязательно задействовать столько лишних людей как целая танцевальная группа. Потом звоню Лоре Бёрди и ставлю ее в известность о своем уходе. Шведка после минутного удивления пытается меня отговорить, но я непреклонна. Я пришла в команду с определенной целью, надобность в которой только что отпала и дальше оставаться не видела смысла. Конечно, за это время мы стали друзьями, но здесь наши пути расходятся.  
Через несколько дней встречаюсь с Ким ЕнМином. В СМ я захожу, как к себе домой, по-хозяйски, приветливо здороваясь со стаффом. Хочу войти в кабинет директора без доклада, но дорогу мне преграждает Кам Ри. Я его даже не заметила. Награждаю мужчину взглядом, полный ледяного презрения.  
\- Не уйдешь с дороги, гнида, - тихо цежу я сквозь зубы – накачаю наркотой так, что и не вспомнишь, что ты человек.  
Помощник Ким ЕнМина вздрогнул: он понял, о чем я, но отступать не собирался. Ладно, значит, будет по-моему. Поднимаю руку и показываю кольцо, подаренное Кан ДжиХэ. СуХун мне потом рассказал, что таких колец в мире всего около полсотни. Их носят в основном доверенные лица их семьи. У Чон Мухёка такое тоже было. Кам Ри должен знать, что оно значит. Увидев кольцо, мужчина бледнеет и делает шаг в сторону, отходя от двери. Я приосанилась и вошла в кабинет.  
\- Здравствуйте, директор Ким, - поклонилась я.  
Директор сидел за широким столом из дорогого дерева, внимательно что-то читая на мониторе компьютера. Мужчина с долей удивления посмотрел на меня, потом его взгляд скользнул за мою спину, кивнул и послышался щелчок закрываемой двери. Ким встал из-за стола, обошел его и присел в кресло, жестом приглашая и меня. Я плюхнулась на диван.  
\- Итак, мисс Ким, что вас привело ко мне? – подчеркнуто вежливо, но холодно спросил мужчина.  
\- Оставьте парней в покое, - решаю перейти сразу к делу. Ким картинно непонимающе смотрит на меня. И сражаю его уверенность наповал – Документы у меня.  
Не без удовольствия наблюдаю, как директор меняется в лице. Мужчина сжимает подлокотники до побеления костяшек, шумно вдыхает и награждает меня красноречивым взглядом. Я достаю из сумочки несколько страниц и бросаю их на низкий столик. Сейчас они уже не представляют для меня особой ценности.   
\- Хотите вернуть остальное, знаете, что делать,- бросаю я и встаю, собираясь уходить.  
\- Мисс Ким, - заговорил, наконец, мужчина – Вы забыли про одну вещь.  
\- Это вы, директор Ким, отстали от жизни. Я уже несколько дней как подопечная SM Entertainment.  
Я довольно улыбаюсь и ухожу. Следующий ход за Ким ЕнМином. И от этого решения будет зависеть степень моего остервенения, когда придет время наносить решающий удар.

 

 

***  
 **Клуб Prime.**

Ким ДжеДжун сидел на удобном диване в кабинете владельца Prime и пытался понять, зачем он ему позвонил и попросил прийти. Он знал, что Ким ЧонМин ничего просто так не делает. Он знал, что они с Хичолем лучшие друзья и Рэлла доверяет ему как себе. Сейчас парень смотрел на танцпол основного зала через затонированное стекло, выполняющее функцию стены. Хиро костным мозгом чуял, что разговор будет на больную для него тему.  
\- Я задам тебе один вопрос и хотел бы услышать честный ответ, - нарушил молчание ЧонМин. Дже кивнул, а потом понял, что парень стоит к нему спиной и не видит его согласия. Хотя, он в любом случае спросит – Если я скажу, что Света сейчас здесь, что ты будешь делать?  
Как бы Дже ни готовился сейчас к разговору, вопрос все равно застал его врасплох. Хиро растерянно смотрит на собеседника, который в это время присаживается на край своего стола, смотря в упор на гостя. Парень почувствовал себя очень неуютно под этим взглядом. Он одновременно и обрадовался и запаниковал – Света где-то здесь, в этом здании и он может ее увидеть. Но тут же испугался, что она его презирает и ненавидит за то, что так поступил с ней.  
Директор клуба не без удовольствия наблюдал смятение парня, отмечая, что певец все еще испытывает довольно сильные чувства к Лане. Это хорошо – он на это и рассчитывал. Пока был в армии, сестренка успела много чего провернуть без его помощи и ведома. Ему совсем не нравится сложившаяся ситуация с участием сестры. Она сильно рискует, а он ничего не может сделать. Только сидеть и смотреть, как девушка осуществляет свой план.   
Единственное, что ЧонМин может, это лишний раз подстраховать. Правда, он не собирался обращаться к ДжеДжуну – это был запасной план, если что-то все же пойдет не так. Но придется реализовать его раньше. Хиро так и не ответил на вопрос, все еще решая, что бы он сделал. Мин решает избавить парня от поиска ответа на этот вопрос.  
\- А чтобы ты сделал, чтобы оградить ее от неприятностей? – ответ на этот вопрос у Дже был.  
\- Все, что смогу, - ЧонМин кивает, словно засчитывая верный ответ студенту на экзамене – Что с ней случилось?  
Этот вопрос мучил парня много лет, оставаясь без ответа, и вот появился шанс выяснить. Мужчина встает с края стола, подходит к бару и наполняет два бокала дорогим виски. Передает стакан ДжеДжуну и присаживается в кресло возле парня.  
\- Знаешь, я всегда считал, что всему есть предел, даже любви, пока в моей жизни не появилась эта своенравная нахальная девчонка. Когда родители развелись, я был очень зол на отца. Хотел даже уйти, но не смог бросить ЧонМо. Донсен мечтал стать музыкантом, а мой уход из семьи мог поставить крест на его мечте. Я видел, как Света довольно быстро подружилась с братом, и это злило меня еще больше. Но потом все изменилось. Света серьезно заболела. Да, именно поэтому она не дебютировала. Родители увезли ее лечиться во Францию. Я приехал через несколько месяцев как студент по обмену. То, что я увидел, поразило меня до глубины души: от той живой жизнерадостной девочки не осталось и следа. В ее глазах больше не было того задорного блеска, который так меня раздражал. Позже я понял, что она в эмоциональном ступоре, но никак не мог понять из-за чего? Из-за болезни ли? Лечение ничего не давало, а только мучило ее еще больше. В один день она чуть не умерла: какой-то кретин подписал не ту группу крови на бирке. Я чуть не убил врача после этого. И тогда понял, что так или иначе, а я полюбил девочку, действительно полюбил как сестру. И решил, что сделаю все зависящее от меня, но ее глаза будут снова искриться радостью жизни.  
ЧонМин говорил, а внутри у ДжеДжуна все переворачивалось. Парню стало тяжело дышать, словно в комнате закончился воздух. Каждое слово старшего, как лезвие проходило по с таким трудом зарубцевавшимся ранам на сердце. Он не понял, когда начал плакать. Болезненный ком больно давил на горло и хотелось взвыть от боли, вины, отчаяния. Руки уже давно отпустили стакан с янтарным напитком, являвший сейчас собой лужу на полу. Парня начала бить мелкая дрожь, пальцы до побеления костяшек сжали край сидения дивана. ДжеДжун слушал мужчину, стараясь не уйти в прострацию от поступившей информации и дослушать до конца. Он же хотел узнать – так теперь знает.  
\- Тогда мы решили забрать ее домой на Рождество, - все рассказывал ЧонМин – пригласили ее друзей, хоть Лана и запретила кому-либо говорить о болезни. Но встреча с друзьями пошла ей на пользу. На следующий день я застал ее в комнате в истерике. Помню, я тогда сильно испугался. Лана попросила меня остаться. Когда она успокоилась, рассказала все. И про ваши отношения, почему не говорила ничего о вас. Рассказала и о причине вашего расставания: как Ким ЕнМин вынудил тебя порвать с ней. Да, ДжеДжун, она знает. Но даже до того, как узнала, она не злилась на тебя. Только хотела понять, что она сделала не так и потом поняла свою ошибку. Видишь ли, ДжеДжун, она никому не говорила, что Ли СуМан и отец хорошие друзья. Так же отец – один из самых крупных инвесторов кампании. Вы дебютировали на его деньги. Ким ЕнМин никогда не тронул бы сестру. Но ты этого не знал и директор воспользовался Ланой, чтобы предотвратить слияние. Да, ее болезнь была очень кстати для него. Все свелось к тому, что Ким хотел больше власти, и он ее тогда получил.  
ЧонМин перевел дыхание и сделал глоток виски. Напиток приятно обжег горло, и в желудке почувствовалось тепло, мягкими волнами распространяющееся по всему телу. Он внимательно следил за реакцией парня. Тот был в шоке и это еще мягко сказано. Старший подумал, что Лана была права, и он может сорваться, но если хочет ей помочь, то должен выдержать правду.  
\- Знаешь, - продолжил ЧонМин – для меня всегда было загадкой, почему она вас так рьяно защищает. Что бы ни произошло, сестра бежит вас спасать, при этом сама рискует попасть в неприятности. Не смотря на то, что ты ей разбил сердце, заставил пройти фактически через ад, она продолжала тебя любить. Я не всегда был согласен с ней, не всегда поддерживал в ее решениях, но помогал, как мог. Лана разбила мою систему мировоззрения в пух и прах, доказывая и показывая каждый день, что можно любить до конца жизни, надеяться до последнего и слепо верить, что все будет, так как хочешь ты. Благодаря Лане заядлый циник превратился в мечтателя, который поверил и получил что хотел.  
ЧонМин замолчал, давая время своему собеседнику переварить то, что он рассказал. Он мог лишь представить, как парень сейчас себя чувствует. Заметив, что Дже выронил стакан со спиртным, старший подошел к бару и наполнил новый, налив двойную порцию. Всучил бокал ошеломленному младшему и заставил выпить.  
ДжеДжун просидел в таком состоянии несколько часов, пока ураган эмоций немного не улегся внутри, и он смог осознано присутствовать в этом мире, пусть и все еще дико озираясь по сторонам. Хиро встал и шаткой походкой на ватных ногах подошел к бару. Взял бутылку виски и почти полностью опустошил ее с горла. Спиртное помогло убрать ком в горле, но не уменьшило боль от душивших эмоций. Его мозг медленно, но верно переваривал и усваивал услышанные слова. И в один момент до него дошло, что старший в конце рассказа называл сестру Лана.  
\- Лана? – осипшим голосом переспросил Ким. Кивок в ответ.  
\- Она вынудила нас ничего никому не говорить, чтобы ты не узнал. Лана боялась, что это сломает тебя. Ли СуМан согласился с ее доводами – тебя и так тогда не хило штормило от последствий собственных действий. Даже ЧонМо не знал некоторое время.  
ДжеДжун вдруг рассмеялся. Это было настолько абсурдно, что впору комедию снимать. Лана – его Света – была столько лет у него под носом, а он не видел и не понимал. Он думал, что, наконец, все в прошлом, и снова может кого-то полюбить, а оказалось... Дже и плакал и смеялся, вспоминая все встречи с ней за последние три года. Она до истерики довела Ким ХенДжуна - уже тогда нужно было заподозрить неладное, но он не придал значения. Все рассказы Ланы, даже ее день рождения и вечно преследовавший его запах ванили – ее любимый. Тогда день рождения он списал на простое совпадение, ведь миллионы людей родились в такой же день. Даже по рассказам друзей можно было понять, что это она. А он валенок не понял. И все равно в нее влюбился, снова.   
И ДжунСу тоже хорош – все это время знал, что это она и даже не намекнул. А хотя… Он же из шкуры лез, чтобы их свести. За что, видимо, и поплатился тогда в Вегасе своей растительностью на ноге. То, что Лана не была галлюцинацией в номере отеля, он понял лишь по подвеске, которую нашел на кровати, в которой проснулся. Цепочка была порвана, и он отнес изделие в ремонт. Вежливая девушка за прилавком, отдавая драгоценность, когда парень пришел ее забирать, сказала, что вероятно подвеску часто носили, потому что почти не нужно было чистить.  
\- Ты говорил, у нее неприятности, - напомнил Дже, когда истерика отпустила.  
\- Лана пошла против Кима. Не знаю, что сестра задумала, но это что-то очень масштабное. И я боюсь, что она может пострадать в процессе. План планом, но в любой момент что-то может пойти не так.  
Дже согласно кивнул, допил виски и открыл вторую бутылку. Взял свой бокал и наполнил его. Они проговорили всю оставшуюся ночь, продумывая план действий, стараясь учесть все нюансы ситуации и возможный исход. Когда ДжеДжун вышел из клуба, было раннее утро, и он уже знал, что поедет к ней. Но сначала домой: смыть с себя запах алкоголя и сигарет и переодеться.

 

 

***  
Стою в парке и смотрю на лестницу, которая метров на пятьсот поднимается вверх. Яна рядом протяжно застонала. Обычно я тренировалась сама, а сегодня девушка решила пойти на пробежку в парке со мной, аргументируя, что ей надоело заниматься в закрытом помещении. Я бегала в этом парке именно из-за этой лестницы – она прекрасно тренировала выдержку. Поднималась я по ступенькам обычно два раза, подстраивая темп под музыку. В это время я всегда напевала какую-нибудь песню в полголоса, тренируясь дышать во время интенсивных движений.   
\- Увидимся наверху, - бросила я подруге и начала подъем, напевая сегодня Summer Dream. Именно эта песня Тохошинок сейчас играла в моем плеере. Я вынула один наушник, чтобы слышать свой голос: нормально ли получается петь или фальшиво. Это не первое такое занятие для моего голоса, так что в этот раз я сделала меньше ошибок – всего две. Мне не хватило дыхания вытянуть конечные гласные.  
После тренировки отправились по домам. Сегодня последний день моего пребывания в C-Jes. Репетиции в этот день не было, но я все еще занималась со своей заменой – нужно было за короткий промежуток времени научить движениям девушку. До начала тура оставалось всего ничего, и не хотела подводить ДжунСу.  
Приняв душ, быстро позавтракала и уже хотела выходить, но все никак не могла найти свой сотовый. Психанув, взяла городской телефон и позвонила на мобильный. Звонок раздался на пианино под кипой нотных листов. Хорошо, что хоть не хватило ума поставить в беззвучный режим. Схватив мобильный и ключи от машины, направляюсь на выход. Слышу хлопок входной двери и мысленно даю себе подзатыльник – я так и не сменила пароль.  
Передо мной предстает ДжеДжун и смотрит как-то... Смотрит он на меня как тогда, когда мы были вместе со смешинками в глазах, влюбленным блеском и тоской. Осознание того, что он узнал, пригвождает меня на месте. Я смотрю на него не в силах издать ни звука. Чего теперь ждать? Скандала за то, что не сказала? Или умопомрачительной радости от встречи?  
Дже застыл на пороге гостиной. Сколько мы так простояли, не знаю. Весь мир на это время сузился до размеров этой комнаты. В любимых шоколадных глазах четко читаю вопрос.  
«Почему?»  
«Ты знаешь почему» - отвечаю я взглядом.   
Во взоре Дже мелькает сожаление и вина: «Прости»  
«Это не твоя вина»  
«Я скучал»  
ДжеДжун срывается с места, в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между нами и впивается в мои губы жадным поцелуем изголодавшегося влюбленного. Это вызывает настолько сильные ощущения, что мои ноги подкашиваются. Чувствую, как рука ложиться на талию, поддерживая меня и прижимая к в меру накаченному торсу. И как я сдерживалась все это время, не знаю. Мои пальцы зарываются в черные шелковистые волосы, и слышу, как где-то далеко звонит мой мобильный. Мысленно послала звонящего далеко и надолго, продолжая отвечать на поцелуй, но этот человек ну никак не хотел уходить в заданном направлении.  
Нехотя прерываю поцелуй и отстраняюсь. ДжеДжун издает стон разочарования, но из объятий не выпускает. Это звонила моя замена для тура Су: я опоздала на добрый час. Даю указания девушке и отключаюсь. Любимый смотрит на меня, прищурившись, лукаво улыбаясь. Перед моими глазами мелькает что-то блестящее. Ловлю пальцами вещь, с удивлением узнавая в ней утерянную подвеску. Поставляю запястье, а парень с удивлением смотрит на меня. Я говорю, что не могу на шее что-либо носить: сразу появляются неприятные ощущения.  
\- Это из-за болезни, да? – уточняет Дже. Я с минуту удивляюсь, а потом понимаю, что ему кто-то рассказал. И этим кто-то может быть только ЧонМин-оппа. Я киваю в ответ – Прости, что оставил одну…  
\- Дже, ты в этом не виноват. Узнала я уже после. И я была не одна, если на то пошло.  
Мы проговорили несколько часов. Я кое-что рассказала Дже, и он захотел помочь. Мне нужно было уйти из C-Jes со скандалом при свидетелях – это значит обрыв всех контактов. Скандал нужен для того, чтобы директор поверил, что Дже на меня очень зол. Теперь, когда он узнал кто я, этот ход не позволит Ким ЕнМину использовать меня против любимого и друзей. Думала поругаться с Паком – он до сих пор зол на меня. Но так даже лучше, не придется лишний раз дергать парня: ему и так переживаний хватает.  
Пришлось долго уговаривать Кима, подробно рассказывая о том, что будет дальше. Когда он услышал, что собираюсь вернуться в СМ, то чуть не приковал меня к себе. Дальше объясняю ДжеДжуну, что директор и раньше не мог до меня добраться, а сейчас так и подавно не сможет. Единственное, что он может, так это отослать меня куда-нибудь подальше для собственного спокойствия и то ненадолго. Здесь мне поможет сонсенним. Контракт-то мой приостановлен и раз я могу уже петь, то лейбл на законных основаниях может потребовать выполнения обязательств и здесь мне никто не поможет. Я, в принципе, и не особо против. Так, что волноваться не нужно, тем более под боком всегда будет отец.   
С горем пополам уговариваю ДжеДжуна, и обсуждаем примерный сценарий ссоры. Это произойдет завтра на репетиции. Но съемки Хиро никто не отменял, да и мне в агентство надо было, поэтому договорились встретиться вечером.

Дже вальяжно устроился на моем диване в гостиной, я примостилась сбоку, прижимаясь к любимому, а спиной упираясь в спинку мебели. Пред этим умиротворением мы проспорили несколько часов. Предмет спора был тот же: мое возвращение в СМ. Пришлось поискать достойные аргументы, чтобы остановить поток доводов парня. Подумав немного и так и не найдя лучшего решения, я просто впилась в губы любимого требовательным поцелуем. Долго сопротивляться у него не получилось.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращалась в СМ, - Хиро задумчиво перебирал мои волосы.  
\- БуДже, - сладко тяну я и хитро смотрю на парня. Тот переводит на меня вопросительный взгляд. Я делаю эгьё и наблюдаю дикий восторг на лице парня. Я смутилась и зарылась лицом и мягкий тонкий свитер. Дже пытается оторвать мою голову от его груди, весело смеясь и прося сделать еще. Я отрицательно мотаю головой, упираясь лбом в тушку парня.  
После нескольких минут сопротивления, я сдаюсь и поддаюсь, чувствуя, как горят мои щеки от смущения. Черт, и почему ему так легко удается меня обескуражить? Против Дже не срабатывает ни одна моя защита. Сначала это пугало, но сейчас мне даже это нравиться. ДжеДжун приподнимает голову и едва касается моих губ своими. Мне этого мало и я, подтянувшись, и фактически устраиваясь на парне, требовательно целую в ответ.

На следующий день захожу в танцзал и, проходя мимо ДжунСу, тихо говорю ему, чтобы не вмешивался. Парень удивленно провожает меня взглядом, но ничего не спрашивает, понимая, что сегодня что-то произойдет. Через несколько часов появляется Дже и начинает на меня кричать. Вижу, как тяжело ему дается каждое слово, но играет до конца.  
Все наблюдают с открытыми ртами, не понимая, что происходит. Только ДжунСу догадывается, что это спектакль, игра на публику. Подключается к этому фарсу, делая его еще правдоподобней, пытаясь успокоить разошедшегося старшего. Когда Хиро из последних сил зло говорит, что меня подослал директор Ким, послышались удары челюстей о твердые поверхности. Я опасливо скольжу взглядом по присутствующим. Дальше по сценарию Дже требует моего исчезновения из его поля зрения и их жизней. Добавляет, чтобы я передала привет и долгой жизни в аду ЕнМину. Я ухмыляюсь, заверяю, что непременно передам директору, как JYJ пекутся о его благополучии, разворачиваюсь и ухожу, оставляя непосвященных в глубоком потрясении.  
Доползаю до машины и еду к отцу, предварительно сделав пару кругов по городу, чтобы успокоится. С сегодняшнего дня я официально подопечная SM Entertainment.

 

 

Как я ожидала, Ким ЕнМин уже через месяц отправил в Штаты, сниматься в фильме. Приставляет ко мне менеджера Кана. Я обрадовалась, что не придется работать с чужим человеком. ДжунСу поехал в тур и ни один запланированный концерт отменен не был. В свободное время я просматривала фанкамы, каждый раз убеждаясь, что он был рожден для сцены. ДжеДжун и Ючон пока снимались в сериалах и фильмах. Время от времени я созванивалась с Пэк ЧанДжу, чтобы убедиться, что с парнями все хорошо.  
Съемки были для меня нелегкими. Сюжет рассказывал о женской поп группе по концепции схожей с f(x). Почитав сценарий, нашла его вполне сносным, да у меня и выбора как такого не было. Моя роль в этом фильме была довольно скромной: я играю хореографа экранной группы. Перезнакомилась с девушками – все кореянки, выросшие в Штатах. Они младше меня на несколько лет и ведут себя по большей части не как кореянки. Сильно бросалось в глаза влияние американского окружения. Они с интересом наблюдали за моим общением с менеджером Каном, не привыкшие к такому стилю общения.  
С девушками пришлось тяжело, потому что у них был только актерский опыт. Пусть их и обучили основам, но умений, которые требует сцена, у них не было. А еще я очень скучала по дому. Теперь я понимаю БоА, когда она буквально вцепилась в меня тогда в студии Шона. Я не привыкла быть вдали от дома так долго, и каждый раз со мной были друзья, с кем я могла перекинуться парой слов, не зло пошутить. Если бы не менеджер Кан, я бы завыла от тоски.  
А когда в Лос-Анджелесе приезжает МинА с концертом, я пляшу от радости. Певица предусмотрительно попросила сделать ей пару выходных именно в этом городе. Все это время безбожно прогуливаю репетиции, быть на которых мне до смерти скучно. Поэтому на них обычно сижу, сочиняю лирику. По большей части получается бред, но помогает коротать время. Тренеры мне ничего не говорят. Мой уровень на порядок выше, поэтому в моих знаниях и умениях никто не сомневался.  
Фильм продюсирует SM Entertainment USA совместно с американской кампанией. Съемки затягиваются до октября, и пропускаю уход ЧонМо в армию. Это меня расстраивает – я так хотела его провести. За это время я успела много раз мысленно предать Ким ЕнМина самым мучительным видам смерти. Когда был отснят последний дубль, была безумно рада. Я, наконец, на три месяца еду домой.  
Едва переступив порог агентства, натыкаюсь на БоА. Я сначала растерялась от того, как девушка на меня посмотрела, но потом мы поговорили. Певица рассказала, что видела мою фотографию в телефоне Дже, поэтому удивилась, узнав меня, когда я сменила имидж. Я думала, она будет злиться на меня, но ошиблась.  
\- Если бы я узнала тогда, - призналась БоА, - скорее всего, разозлилась бы. Но сейчас, когда все чувства к Дже перегорели, я счастлива с другим. И хотелось, чтобы он тоже нашел свое счастье.  
Ли СуМан предложил записать мой дебютный альбом, когда закончится промоушен фильма. Истерика счастья меня накрыла после того, как сонсенним сообщил, что Ю ЁнДжин-сонбэнним даже напишет для меня дебютный сингл, который я запишу после возвращения. И в конец меня осчастливило объявление, что ДжеДжун, наконец-то, запишет свой первый сольный мини-альбом, который выйдет в январе.  
В это время встречаюсь с Кан ДжиХэ. Рассказываю мужчине о своем желании. Тот если и удивился, виду не подал. Мысленно прикинув что-то в голове, Кан соглашается и даже предлагает свой план действий. Ким ЕнМин за последнее время наломал много дров, и мужчине уже надоело исправлять его косяки. Ситуация начала усложнятся и Кан уже подумывал избавится от Кима по-тихому. Но моя версия развития событий ДжиХэ тоже устроила, более того, он сказал, что это будет весело. Я не ожидала узнать о любви мужчины к такому роду интриг.   
\- Почему ты так хочешь увидеть крах ЕнМина? - поинтересовался Кан.  
\- В своем слепом желании получить то, что ему не принадлежит, он зашел слишком далеко, - отвечаю я. - Из-за этого пострадали близкие мне люди, включая Юнхо.  
\- Юнхо? - удивился ДжиХэ. Пришло время кое о чем узнать Кану.  
Я достаю телефон старый телефон ДжунСу из сумки, который из-за ненадобности отдал мне для дела, и передаю озадаченному мужчине. Прошу его вскрыть панель аппарата и тот с удивленно смотрит на внутренности мобильного. Затем, удивление сменяется злостью. ДжиХэ крепко сжимает вещь в руке, чуть не ломая корпус. Только что Кан узнал, что директор играет нечестно и это ему с рук не сойдет. В этот момент мне даже на какую-то минуту стало жаль директора.

Намекаю сонсенниму, чтобы освобождал график Донгов на второе полугодие следующего года. На что СуМан мне отвечает, что камбэк группы и так запланирован на третий квартал. Тогда стоит сказать Пэк ЧанДжу, чтобы подготовил все в лучшем виде. Сижу в кабинете Ли, цвету и пахну от предвкушения запланированного.  
\- Вы представляете общественный шок, - спрашиваю я мужчину – когда будет объявлено о слиянии C-Jes и СМ? Это будет следующая сенсация после Ким ЕнМина.  
В глазах Ли СуМана пляшут смешинки. Президент в таком же нетерпении, как и я. Но откладываем праздный разговор и погружаемся в работу.  
Мировая премьера фильма назначена на январь следующего года в Нью Йорке и проходит на ура. На следующий день я полезла в интернет и минут десять сидела в стопоре: я не ожидала столько славы и сразу. Ну, меня часто узнавали в Европе, но чтобы поиск в Гугле выдавал более двух миллионов результатов на мое имя… в общем, менеджер Кан слегка испугался моей реакции на свалившуюся популярность. Едва я вышла из отеля, как меня ослепили вспышки десятков фотокамер. Вот теперь точно прощай приватность и здравствуй конспирация по схеме спецслужб. И это после роли второго плана?  
Промо тур занимает еще три месяца, за которые мы посещаем пятнадцать городов. Пресс-конференции проходят по два-три дня. Журналисты задают один и те же стандартные вопросы, но бывают и оригинальные. Например, в какой позе я сегодня спала? Что за вопрос дурацкий? Отвечаю, что спала я в удобной позе, а по залу проходит смешок.  
Приезжаю в Сеул и получаю сообщение от Ли ДжинХи. Ему официально приказали начать расследование деятельности директора Кима. Кан ДжиХэ начал действовать. Мужчина мне очень облегчил задачу. Мне же оставалось наблюдать за поведением ЕнМина и корректировать силу влияния.  
Распаковываю вещи и решаю поехать в агентство, поработать над несколькими песнями для альбома. Едва переступаю порог здания, как меня кто-то зовет:  
\- Светка?!  
До меня не сразу доходит, что обращаются именно ко мне – меня так давно не называли, и я отвыкла от этого варианта своего имени. К своему удивлению я узнаю старую знакомую из Украины. Мы когда-то танцевали вместе в «Изумрудах», но близкими подругами не были. Она ушла из группы где-то за год до моего отъезда. Кажется, ее зовут Елена.   
\- Лена? – неуверенно спрашиваю я.   
\- Ага! Привет! – радостно тянет девушка и заключает меня в объятия. – Какими судьбами в Корее?  
Это, вообще-то, должна спрашивать я. Лена по-русски говорит, а я не разговаривала на этом языке много лет. Понимать, я понимаю, но не уверена, что смогу ответить без ошибок.  
\- Я живу здесь, - неуверенно говорю на русском с акцентом.  
\- Правда? Я слышала, что ты с мамой уехала заграницу, но не знала куда. А ты работаешь в этой кампании, да? Вообще, я рада встретить здесь кого-то знакомого, кроме наших ребят и этой Риты. Характер я тебе скажу у нее препаскудный. Вечно капризничает то это не то, то это не так.  
\- А это кто? – я совсем не понимаю, о ком она мне говорит. Какая Рита? У меня знакомых с таким именем никого не нет. И вообще, зачем мне это знать?  
Девушка меряет меня удивленным взглядом и поясняет:  
\- А ты не знаешь? Так я в подтанцовке Марценюк Маргариты. Она прославилась на все СНГ. Недавно кореец приезжал, и заключили договор с этим лейблом о сотрудничестве. Так на пару месяцев девчонку и заслали, чтобы остыла немного. Все это умело завуалировали обменом опыта или как-то так, я не сильно в это вникала. А то, знаешь ли, думает, раз знаменитая и папа директор агентства, то может носик задирать.  
Эта новость пригвоздила меня к полу. Эта девушка здесь, в этом здании. Интересно, мама знает? Надо будет поговорить с отцом. Не думаю, что она знает кто я такая, поэтому сделаю вид, что не знаю ее. И, судя по отзывам, характер у нее еще тот.  
\- Слушай, пробивала я тут недавно одну тему, - тем временем тараторила девушка, явно не замечая, что я ее не сильно и слушаю – Получается, что из наших, ну кто в «Изумрудах» танцевал, только четверо так и дальше танцуют. Янка Потоцкая, кстати, тоже работает в Корее. Вы с ней не пересекались?  
В коридор вышли двое парней из подтанцовки БоА. Видно ее репетиция только что закончилась, а через полчаса мы должны встретиться в студии и доработать наш дуэт. Танцоры негромко переговаривались между собой, как раз проходя мимо нас.  
\- Ты знаешь, Ким ТуЁн очень странный. Он говорит, что ненавидит знаменитостей и все равно танцует с Тохошинками. Мы как-то пили вместе и он рассказал, что его отец погиб в аварии то ли девять, то ли десять лет назад, когда ехал из Сеула домой. Он даже дату сказал, только я не запомнил, выпивший был. Кажется, это середина августа, но не уверен.  
\- Кажется, он родом и Пусана, - уточнил второй парень.  
\- Вроде, да, - отвечает его собеседник и продолжает - В это происшествие была вовлечена одна поп группа, только не сказал какая именно. Все грозился, что отомстит за смерть родителя, мол, несправедливо, что его папа погиб, а они никак не наказаны за это.  
Ким ТуЕн… Почему мне знакомо это имя? Отец погиб… трасса Сеул – Пусан… И тут на меня накатывает паника от догадки.   
\- Что ты сказал? – обращаюсь я к танцору, а тот посмотрел на меня удивленным взглядом.  
ЧанМин что-то говорил про репетицию сегодня. Они занимаются в зале в конце коридора. Я срываюсь с места и бегу в другой конец здания. Ровно девять лет назад в этот день Донги попали в аварию, свидетелем которой я была. Единственным напоминанием этого дня служит шрам на шее Юнхо. Тогда пострадала его шея и после были осложнения. Пришлось делать операцию, которая коснулась и голосовых связок. Его голос изменился. Разница небольшая, но она есть.  
Я врываюсь в танцзал, резко открывая двери из прозрачного матового стекла. И очень вовремя: Ким ТуЕн стоит возле зеркала с горящими праведным гневом глазами и огнестрельным оружием в руке, нацеленное на дуэт.  
\- Не далей того, о чем пожалеешь! – с ходу прошу я, зайдя в зал – Они не виноваты. Это действительно был несчастный случай.  
Очень медленными шагами подхожу к танцору. Кошусь на парней, которые в шоке от происходящего и боятся, как бы трясущаяся рука парнишки не нажала случайно на курок.  
\- Да что ты знаешь? – зло спрашивает Ким – Ты такая же, как и они.  
\- А что ты знаешь о нашей жизни? Думаешь, это сплошные репетиции, фанмиты и блеск софитов? – парень задумался на минуту – Именно, ты ничего не знаешь о нас. Ты не знаешь, что им пришлось пережить после аварии. Я искренне сочувствую твоей утрате, но здесь виновных нет – это несчастный случай.  
\- Не думаю, что это сравнится с тем, как жил я, – рука с оружием дернулась, Юн и Мин непроизвольно вздрогнули – И откуда тебе знать несчастный случай это или нет?  
Окидываю взглядом двоих Богов. ЧанМин не сводит глаз с ТуЕна, готовый в любой момент попытаться увернуться от угрозы и хена за собой прихватить. Юнхо переводит взгляд то на меня, то на танцора. Вспоминаю, что мы с ним еще не виделись после моего возвращения в СМ. Тогда они были в Японии, и я уехала в Штаты до их возвращение из страны Восходящего Солнца. Переводу взгляд на Кима.  
\- Я была там, в ту ночь на той дороге, - признаюсь я – Я видела, как твой отец выехал на встречную полосу и врезался в их машину. Вам же говорили полицейские, что есть свидетели? Я с водителем вытаскивала их из помятого фургона. Я до сих пор помню каждую мелочь, словно это произошло вчера. Подумай хорошо, разве этого желал для тебя твой отец? Такой жизни он хотел для тебя? Не думаю.  
С каждым моим словом ТуЕн вздрагивает от немых рыданий, но долго не выдерживает и слезы стекают по щекам, прокладывая мокрые дорожки. Я рискую подойти ближе, мягко опускаю руку с оружием. И кто его сюда пустил с ним? Пальцы танцора безвольно разжимаются, и пистолет падает на пол, громко ударившись о ламинат. Ногой отталкиваю подальше и только сейчас замечаю на диване у дальней стены двух перепуганных парней из подтанцовки, а за мной в дверях стоят те два танцора и Лена в шоке.  
Полиция приехала через пятнадцать минут. Ким ТуЕна забрали в участок. Нам тоже пришлось ехать давать показания. На сегодня наше расписание было отменено. Я поехала в машине Тохошинок. Они решили не выдвигать обвинений против парня, пожалели его. Но правоохранительные органы не могли закрыть глаза на оружие, поэтому судить его будут, но по другой статье.  
\- Когда ты вернулась? – спрашивает, наконец, Юно.  
Я видела, как он в участке хочет задать вопросы, но не хотел заводить разговор при посторонних. Пришлось терпеть, пока не окажемся наедине. Я удобно устроилась в сидении вена и уставилась в окно.  
\- Иногда я думаю, если бы не знакомство с вами, то жила бы сейчас скучной обычной жизнью, - выдаю я невпопад и смотрю на лидера, который сверлит меня пытливым взглядом. Смотрю на Мина и улыбаюсь – Я думала, ты ему рассказал.  
Юно переводит грозный взгляд на младшего, а тот как сытый кот довольно сияет, а в глазах пляшут чертинки. Нелегко иметь дело с эвилом.  
\- Лана-я, - сладко тянет мышонок мое имя, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией старшего – Я подумал, ты сама захочешь рассказать.  
\- Ты?... – Чон чуть не давится воздухом то ли от возмущения, то ли от удивления.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Юн, не ты один меня не узнал, - хихикаю я, а в глазах лидера читается понимание, на кого я намекаю.  
Перевожу взгляд с одного Бога на другого и мысленно прошу потерпеть еще немного. Скоро все пятеро буду вместе.

Ю МинА возвращается из азиатского тура, ТхэРи как раз приехала из Японии. Решили устроить девичник. И художница, и певица были какие-то задумчивые. На вопрос, что случилось, они выдали весьма интересный ответ.  
\- Дедуля признался, что изменял бабушке в молодости, - недовольно пробурчала МинА.  
\- И оказывается, у нас есть тетя, о которой мы все это время ни сном, ни духом, - закончила ТхэРи – А теперь, он хочет вписать ее имя в Чжокпо,* а наши родители против. Заявили, что ради него признают бедняжку своей сестрой, но во имя светлой памяти бабушки, ни за что не дадут вписать ее в книгу.  
\- Бабушка в могиле переворачивается, - продолжала ворчать певица – Слушай, а твой отчим же вписал тебя или нет?  
\- Я убедила его этого не делать, - отрицательно мотаю головой – Во-первых, это тогда изрядно портило его отношения с отцом, во-вторых, мне это ни к чему. Если я выйду замуж за корейца, то у моих детей бон** все равно будет от отца. ПэкМин дал мне свою фамилию – этого достаточно.  
Девушки согласно закивали. Я очень хорошо их понимаю. По себе знаю, как внебрачный ребенок может отразиться на отношениях в семье. Познакомиться с другой дочерью отца у меня нет желания – она как живое напоминание о том времени, которое вспоминать не хочу.  
\- Но, все равно интересно с ней встретиться, - призналась художница – Узнать, какая она, как жила все это время.  
\- Как зовут-то новоиспеченную тетю? – поинтересовалась я.  
\- Пак МиХва, - просветила МинА.  
Моя челюсть резко захотела поздороваться с полом. Интересно сколько в Корее женщин с именем Пак МиХва? Тезки среди корейцев встречаются очень редко, даже если имя на хангыле читается одинаково, не факт, что иероглифы будут совпадать. Разницу я поняла на примере оппы и Пак ЧонМина – их имена на ханча пишутся по-разному. С моим везением, уверена это та, о ком я подумала. Я дружу с ее детьми, и женщина долго настаивала, чтобы я звала ее омоним. Пришлось согласиться, а то дело доходило до обиды. А дочки ее просто ангелочки, когда брата рядом нет.  
\- Ты ее знаешь? – сестры переглянулись и уставились на меня.  
\- Возможно, - неуверенно отвечаю я – Вы что-нибудь еще о ней знаете?  
\- Дедуля рассказывал, она замужем, у нее трое детей: старший сын и две дочки, - затараторила певица, перебирая пальцами свои русые волосы – Этого достаточно?  
Я киваю. С минуту смотрю на подруг, и меня распирает такой хохот, что девушки уже решили, у меня сдвиг по фазе. Если все сложиться так, как я думаю, то я буду стебаться всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Странно, что их дедушка не все рассказал о своих внуках.  
На следующий день отправляемся в гости к Пак МиХва. Накануне я позвонила омоним и предупредила о визите и его цели. Она знала, что является внебрачным ребенком, но своим детям не говорила. Женщина никак не ожидала, что МинА и ТхэРи захотят с ней познакомиться. А вот сестричек ожидает сюрприз.  
\- Здравствуй, Лана, - встретила нас на пороге госпожа Шим.  
\- Здравствуйте, гос… омоним, - я поклонилась и представила подруг.  
Мы сидели в просторной светлой гостиной уютного дома. На каминной полке, стояли семейные фотографии в красивых резных рамках. На одной из них были запечатлены ЧанМин со своими сестрами. Троица счастливо улыбалась, с удовольствием позируя на камеру.  
\- О, ваши дочки поклонницы ЧанМина из TVXQ? – спросила МинА, заметив фото.  
\- Ты им не говорила? – тихо спросила меня омоним.   
Я подавилась смешком и отрицательно покачала головой. Женщина лукаво улыбнулась, но на вопрос так и не ответила. Я предвкушала реакцию ТхэРи, когда она узнает, что вредный макнэ Тохошинок – ее двоюродный брат. Мда, что ни говори, а Юнхо умеет выбирать девушек. Художница рассказала, как Чон забежал в ее галерею в Токио, чтобы укрыться от фанаток. С тех пор встречаются, но из-за плотного графика парня видятся редко.   
\- Так ты, МинА, певица, а ТхэРи – художница, - девушки кивнули – Как замечательно. Все же творческие профессии – это семейное. Мой сын тоже певец, а старшая дочь танцует.  
\- Правда? Тогда мы наверняка с ним знакомы, - МинА чуть не подпрыгнула от нетерпения. Я закивала: кто же не знает в Корее Тохошинок?  
\- Может быть. Его зовут Шим ЧанМин.  
\- Что?! – ТхэРи подавилась воздухом и изумленно уставилась на тетю. МинА в шоке захлопала ресничками, но уже через минуту расплылась в улыбке и посмотрела на сестру. Я же старалась не заржать от души и не ляпнуть чего-нибудь в своем стиле.  
\- Да, ТхэРи, - протянула певица – парней ты умеешь выбирать.  
Глаза МиХва широко распахнулись от дикого предположения после слов МинА. Прозвучали они двояко и, если бы я не была в курсе, то подумала бы то же.  
\- Она встречается с Юнхо, - поспешила я пояснить, пока женщина не впала в шок окончательно.  
\- Ааа, - протянула госпожа Шим и облегченно вздохнула.  
\- ЧанМин не знает? – уточнила я.  
\- Нет. Я мало рассказывала детям о своих родителях. И, похоже, пришло время рассказать, что у них есть двоюродные сестры.  
\- ТхэРи, Юно же тебя еще с ЧанМином не знакомил? – интересуюсь я, когда покинули гостеприимный дом семьи Шим. Художница отрицательно качает головой. Я восторженно хлопаю ладошками – Хочу при этом присутствовать!   
ТхэРи меряет меня недобрым взглядом и картинно закатывает глаза. Это такой кайф доводить лидера до белого каления. Правда, исход ситуации будет зависеть от реакции ЧанМина на эту новость: примет ли он художницу как сестру или нет.   
МиХва понадобилась неделя, чтобы рассказать детям новость. Когда отпрыски семьи Шим отошли от первого шока, то были рады узнать, что у них есть две кузины. А потом слегка прифигели, когда узнали кто это. Из того, что мне наговорил потом ЧанМин, я поняла, он был не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации с лидером. Макс знал о девушке хена, но пока еще не были знакомы.  
\- Ты ему уже рассказал? – спрашиваю у парня, когда пересекаемся в звукозаписывающей студии. Тот отрицательно качает головой – Хорошо. Я думаю, лучше рассказать вместе с ТхэРи.  
\- Никогда не любил выяснять подобного рода отношения. И вообще, зачем это было скрывать от нас? А если бы я, например, начал встречаться с одной из них?  
\- Они бы обе тебя продинамили. МинА встречается с ЧонМин-оппой, с ТхэРи у тебя и так шансов бы не было, ей всегда нравился…  
Я замолкаю на полуслове. Как я могла забыть?! Как?! В этом же году десять лет! Кто там порывался автограф дать? Кажется ЁнУн. Я расплываюсь в довольной ухмылке. ЧанМин внимательно за мной наблюдает, понимая, что мои таракашки что-то придумали. А через несколько минут до него дошел смысл моих слов.  
\- Подожди! МинА встречается с твоим братом?! – парень в шоке чуть не упал со стула – Офигеть!  
\- О да, я долго смеялась. У меня для Юнхо есть еще один сюрприз, так что понадобится мое присутствие. Хичоль возвращается из армии тридцатого. Подождем эти пару дней.  
\- А при чем тут Хичоль? – не понял Шим.  
\- Это мой сюрприз для Юно, - я довольно крякнула и уже представляла лицо парня.  
Когда узнаю, что Рэлла уже в Сеуле, тут же звоню ЧанМину. На организацию рандеву у нас уходит несколько часов. Чтобы собрать всех нужных мне людей, решили провести встречу у меня дома. По моим расчетам, первыми придут Тохошинки. Ошарашим бедняжку лидера новостью, и пока он будет переваривать известие, придут Рэлла и Канин.  
Тем же вечером перечитываю свои записи в дневнике, который веду со дня приезда в Корею. Освежаю в памяти свой шестнадцатый день рождения. Вспоминаю шутку про залет и подленько хихикаю. Рэлла потом часто использовал ее, чтобы пошутить над другом. Правда я, когда узнала, взыскала плату за авторские права: выстригла ему плешь на макушке. Хи меня тогда чуть не убил. После этого позволяет прикасаться к своему драгоценному скальпу только троим людям.  
Как и ожидалось, Чон был в шоке. Он на несколько минут лишился дара речи, а когда голос к нему вернулся, то еще минут десять издавал нечленораздельные звуки. Если Юн так отреагировал на эту новость, то я боюсь, что к концу этого дня парня придется откачивать. Мин и ТхэРи подробно рассказали старшему, как все получилось и почему они только сейчас узнали о своем родстве. Я только попросила пока не говорить про отношения ЧонМина-оппы и МинА, а то у меня закончилось успокоительное, а до ближайшей аптеки далековато будет.  
К назначенному времени являются мемберы СуДжу. Все выжидающе смотрят на меня. Я обвожу всех взглядом и злорадно улыбаюсь. Напрягся даже Хичоль. Беру конверт с крышки пианино и тереблю его в руках.  
\- И долго ты нас будешь томить неизвестностью? – поинтересовался ЕнУн. Столько времени прошло, а все такой же нетерпеливый.  
\- Знаете, мальчики, - хитро смотрю на парней – Пришло время отдавать долг.  
\- Какой еще долг? – сходу серьезно спросил Юно.  
\- ТхэРи, иди сюда, - подзываю я художницу, которая уютно устроилась под боком своего парня. Продолжаю, когда девушка становится рядом со мной – Десять лет назад четверо парней нам пообещали дебютировать, прославиться и по истечении назначенного срока расписаться на фотографии, сделанной в тот день. Правда, я на три месяца опоздала, потому как Хи был в армии.  
Открываю конверт и достаю из него фотографию, на которой в углу пропечатана дата 31 мая 2003 год. Вручаю ошеломленным парням, которые с интересом рассматривают снимок, вспоминая, какими юнцами тогда были.  
\- Я совсем забыла, - пищит мне на ухо художница.  
\- Я же говорила, что напомню, - улыбаюсь я.  
Юно растерянно неверяще смотрит то на фото, то на девушку. А я подтверждаю его догадки, что оказывается, они уже давно знакомы. Чон медленно присаживается на диван, а я беззлобно торжественно хихикаю, чуть не пища от радости: обожаю такие моменты.  
Глаза ЧанМина становятся размерами в два блюдца от удивления. Парень медленно переводит взгляд с кузины на хена и сгибается пополам от немого смеха, держась за спинку дивана.  
\- Тогда на дороге… - Юно загадочно замолкает на полуслове, но я понимаю, о чем он.  
\- Ага, - киваю в ответ как болванчик – Она тоже там была.  
\- А что происходит? – пришла очередь удивляться художнице.  
\- ЧанМин, - обращаюсь к макнэ – я чего-то не знаю?  
\- Так ТхэРи хену еще с полгода после аварии снилась! – сдал старшего с потрохами.  
Эти двое уставились друг на друга, мы же с Мином старались не испортить момент своими комментариями. Украдкой знаком показываю Шиму, чтобы сделал пару кадров на память, пока парочка не пришла в себя. Хичоль и ЕнУн ошеломленно стоят в сторонке и наблюдают страсти, которые разворачиваются перед нами. Никто из нас не ожидал, что все так сложится. Хоть садись и пиши сценарий к дораме. А что, это идея!


	18. Новые па, старые ноты

**— Мы были порознь друг от друга, а теперь мы вместе. Правда, это невероятно?  
— Так было задумано. Когда, где и как. Это судьба!  
© Танцуй ради шанса (Chance Pe Dance)**

 

Полным ходом идет подготовка к SM Town Week. Тохошинки записывают новый альбом, релиз которого назначен на начало января, а потом отправляются в тур. Я смотрю на парней, и мои глаза начинают предательски радостно блестеть, от знания, что это последний раз, когда они будут выступать вдвоем.  
Агентство развернуло полномасштабную деятельность в честь десятой годовщины дебюта Богов. М-да, этот год – год круглых дат. Выхожу из студии и направляюсь в кабинет Ли СуМана. Мимо проходят две девушки из стафа, на ходу обсуждая последние сплетни в кампании. Я не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда услышала, о чем они говорят. Вчера с проверкой побывали представители Антимонопольного Комитета, а сегодня пожаловала налоговая. Они уже второй час сидят в кабинете Ким ЕнМина, и даже девушка-секретарь теряется в догадках, о чем они беседуют.  
Захожу в кабинет сонсеннима и лучезарно улыбаюсь мужчине. Тот отмечает, что я в превосходном настроении. Это прекрасное чувство, знать, что скоро все закончится. Но сначала нужно решить пару вопросов. Первый на повестке – проучить КюХёна. У парня оказалась богатая фантазия на приколы. Эвил обклеил всю мою машину разноцветными стикерами, выложив из листиков на лобовом стекле надпись «Ха-ха!». Меня это изрядно повеселило, особенно снимать самоклеющиеся бумажки с кузова. Только был один вопрос: когда он успел это сделать?!   
Потом Чо решил загладить свою «вину». Кю угостил меня вкусняшкой на вид очень похожей на запеченные яблоки в шоколаде. Костным мозгом чувствовала подвох, но решила поверить парню. Зря. Под слоем сладкого оказался репчатый лук. Экспериментировать над парнем не хотелось, так что решила я его отправить развлекаться, раз ему так неймется.  
\- Сонсенним, можно попросить вас об одолжении? – улыбаюсь самой обворожительной улыбкой, на которую способна, стараясь скрыть хитрость во взгляде.  
\- КюХен уже извел своими шутками? – смеется мужчина.  
\- Мое терпение не безгранично. Просто не хочу, чтобы его постигла участь Ким ХенДжуна. У Super Junior на следующей неделе будет концерт в Китае. Так вот, Чо может поехать немного раньше своих одногруппников и поучаствовать в одном развлекательном шоу, которое как раз набирает каст для следующего эпизода. Заодно и группу прорекламирует лишний раз.  
СуМан снова рассмеялся и смерил меня хитрым взглядом.  
\- Впервые в истории проделок ЧанМина и КюХена ко мне кто-то приходит за помощью. Хорошо, я все равно подумывал постлать кого-то из Exo. Но пусть будет КюХен. Не хотелось бы отправлять на вынужденный больничный одного из наших ведущих вокалистов, да еще и посреди тура.  
\- Спасибо, сонсенним, - радостно тяну я, а тролль во мне ликует. Это шоу славится своим стебом над знаменитостями: например, могут взяться измерять насколько зловонными могут быть газоиспускания жертвы – И еще одно.  
\- Куда-то отправить ЧанМина?  
\- Нет, - хихикаю я – Хочу исполнить песню двадцать шестого декабря для парней.  
\- Хм, - мужчина задумался – А что за песня?  
\- Вот, - передаю CD СуМану – Это ее японский вариант. Я же хочу исполнить оригинальный корейский. Она посвящена всем пятерым.  
Сонсенним ставить диск в дисковод и из динамиков начинает играть музыка. Я примирительно опускаю глаза, ожидая отказа. Это создаст прецедент, если СуМан согласится. Уже все продумала, как записать минус, чтобы я смогла исполнить песню вживую. Ведь, слова изначально писались для пятерых, а соло будет тяжело петь из-за близких переходов строчек, когда нужно вытянуть последнюю гласную предыдущей строки, а уже нужно начинать петь следующую.  
Песня заканчивается, а я сижу и боюсь поднять глаза. Ли пару раз задумчиво хмыкнул, потом хихикнул и выдал:  
\- Хорошо. Только лучше, если ты споешь песню двадцать седьмого.  
\- А? Правда? Вы разрешаете? – я неверяще посмотрела на продюсера, думая, что ослышалась. Мне кивнули в ответ – Тогда попрошу Ю ЁнДжин-сонбэннима помочь с обработкой. Да, и, если можно, я хочу сохранить в тайне название песни.  
\- Тогда сохраним. Так даже интересней будет. Фанатам должно понравится. Думаю, твое выступление будет в конце, - я согласно киваю и, попрощавшись с СуМаном, бегу в студию.  
По дороге сталкиваюсь с двумя эвилами, радостно о чем-то беседующими. Увидев меня, оба улыбаются: Мин приветливо, Кю злорадно. Здороваюсь с парнями. В этот момент Чо зовут на репетицию – перерыв уже закончился. Я не выдержала и вполголоса пожелала КюХену хорошо развлечься на китайском шоу. ЧанМин уже хочет спросить, что я имела в виду, как вижу в другом конце коридора Тони Тесто, идущего нам навстречу.  
\- Тони! – радостно растягиваю гласные и приобнимаю хореографа – Снова с нами?  
\- Да. Вот попросили с вашими дебютантами поработать.  
За спиной у мужчины показываются трое: девушка и два парня. Один из мальчиков еще совсем ребенок. Ему лет двенадцать на вид. Они здороваются с ЧанМином и смотрят на него с таким восхищением. Интересно, какого это быть легендой в своем агентстве? Старший из мальчиков отрывает свои глаза от Шима и изучающе смотрит на меня. Судя по взгляду, узнал.  
Внезапно из танцзала, где репетируют СуДжу, вылетает ЕнУн. Дико озирается и направляется к нам. Поздоровался, скорчил кислую гримасу «ну за что мне это?», извиняюще улыбается, перекидывает меня через плечо и уносит в сторону репетиционного зала. Я требую поставить меня на ноги, но Канин успешно игнорирует мои слова. Тогда начинаю молотить кулачками по широкой спине, но результат тот же. К этому времени мой однофамилец зашел в зал. До меня долетают несдержанные смешки.  
Вишу на плече парня и лихорадочно думаю, как же заставить его поставить меня на ноги. Обращаю внимание, что ЕнУн сегодня в спортивных штанах. Недолго думая, я стягиваю их так низко, как получается. Восемь парней громко вразнобой заходятся в остром приступе ржача. Канин второпях, наконец-то, отпускает, но немного не рассчитывает силу, и я чуть не падаю. Чувствую, как горят мои щеки, и сама не удерживаюсь от смешка, настолько по-детски обиженным и смущенным выглядит парень. Взрослые мужики, а поведение как в детском саде.  
\- И когда ты начнешь уже вести себя как девушка? – спрашивает ЕнУн.  
\- Когда перестанешь обращаться со мной как с мешком риса, - отвечаю я, хихикая – И хватит уже вестись на провокации мелкого.  
КюХен довольно улыбается. Но недолго осталось радоваться. О, а вот и менеджер ставит в известность эвила, что он участвует в китайском шоу. Вот здесь довольно уже улыбаюсь я, что не проходит мимо внимания Хи. Рэлла понял, что я имею к этому прямое отношение и понимающе покачал головой.

 

\- Я ухожу в армию, - сообщает мне ЕнСэн в один прекрасный октябрьский день, когда удалось, наконец-то, встретиться.  
\- Когда? – я хлопаю ресничками, а взглядом спрашиваю «как же я теперь буду без моего хомячного друга?»  
\- В конце месяца, - хихикает друг с моей реакции на новость – Не переживай ты так: у тебя вон ДонХи под боком.  
Я делано обиженно надуваю губки и щурю глаза.  
\- ДонХи не ты. Так и быть – оставляй свои щечки мне на сохранение и можешь идти в армию! – торжественно объявляю, я и оба смеемся.  
Мы давно не виделись и я ужасно соскучилась. Надеялась Новый год вместе отметить, но видно не судьба. Хо приглашает меня на прощальный концерт, временами намекая на какой-то сюрприз. Что это будет спрашивать бесполезно. Знаю же, что если Ён не захочет рассказывать, то ни за что не вытянешь. Мы просидели в нашем кафе несколько часов.  
В следующий раз встречаемся уже на концерте. Менеджер ЕнСэна вручил мне пропуск за кулисы и убежал по своим делам. Я наслаждаюсь выступлением друга, как рядом слышу знакомый голос.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – зло шипит Яна сквозь полуулыбку. Я молчу и делаю вид, что полностью поглощена созерцанием Хо на сцене – Мало дров наломала? Решила добавить?  
В голове проносится вопрос, что она здесь делает? По идее Яна сейчас должна готовиться к конкурсу, ведь из группы она не уходила, на сколько я знаю. И тут моя челюсть громко ударяется о пол: на сцену выходят ЧонМин, ХенгДжун, КюДжон и ХенДжун. Впервые за три года SS501 стоят вместе на одной сцене! Фанатки сошли с ума от счастья и зал срывается на громкие крики восторга. Смотрю на Яну: она довольно улыбается и счастливо сияет. Я не злюсь на нее. Она ничего не знает, и, надеюсь, я поступила правильно, ничего не рассказывая девушке. Яне влезать во все это ни к чему: ее это никак не коснется при любом исходе ситуации.  
Возвращаю взгляд на сцену. Ну, ЕнСэн, ну конспиратор хренов! Скрыть от меня такое! Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке, но ненадолго. Когда Даблы выстроились на сцене в кривой ряд, я не могла не заметить несколько мелочей. Страсти, конечно, уже улеглись – остался только неприятный осадок.  
ЧонМин и ХенДжун снова на одной сцене, но между ними остальные трое. Харизма почти такой же, как прежде в блеске софитов, но я-то знаю, что это не так. Лидер же едва озвучивает пару фраз, словно боится сказать что-то не то. ЕнСэн изо всех сил сдерживает слезы, чтобы не расплакаться прямо на сцене, поэтому основной диалог происходит между Харизмой, Центром и Бэйби. Но фанатов это не смущает: они уже в счастливом экстазе видеть любимых опп вместе.  
Затем последовала неуклюжая попытка спеть песню впятером, но КюДжон забыл слова за время службы и стыдливо на минуту отворачивается от зала. Фанаты кричат, ничего страшного, они рады и так, что пусть и на один вечер, но снова впятером стоят на одной сцене.  
Как только SS501 уходят за кулисы, я не могу сдержать радостной улыбки, а Хо слезы. Ребята его обнимают и вместе отправляются в гримерку переодеваться. Первый выходит ХенДжун. Парень меряет меня изучающим взглядом и поздравляет с дебютом.  
\- Ренегатов поздравлять, - Яна недовольно фыркнула и одарила меня недобрым взглядом.  
\- Ты не знаешь, так помалкивай, - ощетинился Рида.   
Я даже рот открыла от удивления: он впервые стал на мою защиту. ХенДжун меряет мнея изучающим взглядом.  
\- Друг друга стоите, - бормочет он.  
Смотрю на парня пытливым взглядом и понимаю, что Дже ему рассказал, кто я. Наши гляделки продолжаются, пока в коридоре не появляется КюДжон. Он солнечно улыбается и подозрительно косится на нас с Кимом.  
\- Вы, наконец-то, можете спокойно поговорить? – неверяще спрашивает Центр.  
\- А у нас и выбор не велик, - фыркает, улыбаясь ХенДжун.  
\- Все равно заставят помириться, - добавляю я, недовольно морща носик.  
Хо в этот момент вышел из гримерки и расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Неужели в этом мире нашлась сила, способная вас примирить?! – излишне громко спрашивает Ен. Харизма и Бэйби любопытно выглядывают из-за спины Хо, который застрял на пороге. Я недовольно кошусь на Хомку и до того доходит – Аааа! Пора для кого-то заказывать медаль.  
Оба с ХенДжуном шипим и цыкаем, мол, еще посмотрим. Яна непонимающе хлопает ресничками за компанию с остальными тремя непосвященными.  
\- Ладно, пошли, - закомандовал ЕнСэн – нас уже ждут.  
И направился к выходу, как и я с ХенДжуном, оставляя без ответов не озвученные вопросы.

Весь вечер Яна бросает на меня злые взгляды, но демонстративно вежливо со мной не разговаривает. Праздник портить не хочется ни мне, ни ей, поэтому разговор между нами завязывается, когда обе уже выпившие. Яна была пьянее меня. Она смешала пару коктейлей, и голова завтра ей за это спасибо не скажет.  
Мы вышли на свежий воздух через черный ход. На небольшом пятаке уличного пространства никого не было. Напротив стояли контейнеры для мусора, чуть дальше справа виделся поворот в плохо освещаемый переулок, выходивший на узкую улочку.  
Яна задумчиво уставилась на темное небо, недовольно щурясь, что-то пытаясь найти на черном небосклоне, явного этого не находя. Девушка поморщила носик и пьяным взором уставилась на меня.  
\- И почему они тебя защищают? – с искренним недоумением в голосе спросила она. – Ты же предатель. Ты «засланный казачок» от СМ. Так почему они даже после такого низкого поступка на твоей стороне?  
Прохладный ночной воздух выветрил из моей головы те два коктейля, которые я нагло отобрала у Хо и выпила под недовольные взгляды парня. Ироничная улыбка трогает мои губы, а девушка недовольно фыркнула, мол, я еще улыбаюсь тут.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты на такое способна, - добавила Потоцкая заплетающимся языком.  
\- Я не злюсь на тебя, - подаю я, наконец, голос. – Ты не знаешь, что происходит. Поэтому оставь свои попытки злиться на меня. Подумай, ведь, если бы я действительно так поступила, они бы не были на моей стороне.  
Пьяный мозг девушки на минуту подвисает от попытки переварит полученную информацию. Но пары алкоголя в организме все же изрядно мешают серому веществу выстроить логическую цепочку после моих слов, и выдать хоть какое-никакое предположение на счет происходящего под ее носом. Наутро Яна, наверное, и не вспомнит этого разговора. Это все равно ничего не изменит – она узнает правду вместе со всеми.

 

С самого утра закрылись в студии с Ю ЕнДжин и колдуем над песней. Именно колдуем, по-другому это не назовешь. Я хотела оставить бэк вокал трио и добавить голоса Юна и Мина, а это требовало звукового монтажа. Пришлось шерстить весь репертуар Тохошинок. Я знала, что песен у них много, но не представляла, что их наберется почти три сотни. Затем записали в нужных местах мой бэк вокал. Когда все было готово, сонбэнним обработал минусовку.   
На все это у нас ушла неделя. Тохошинки в это время были заняты новым альбомом и съемками видео на новый сингл. Оставшееся время я либо репетирую песню, либо работаю над альбомом. Я хотела, чтобы в него вошли и несколько моих композиций, поэтому пришлось корпеть над их написанием. Недавний творческий кризис исчерпал все мои запасы хороших текстов и музыки, для последних двух альбомов МинА. Правда певица пробует сама писать песни, но пока получается только лирика.  
Параллельно репетируем танец с БоА для нашего дуэта. Прогоняем хореографию уже по третьему кругу, как я замечаю, возле дверей скромно стоит Маргарита с незнакомцем. Мужчина европеец, около тридцати, что-то тихо рассказывает девушке, а та только недовольно морщит носик. БоА тоже ее видит и во взгляде певицы сквозит неприязнь. Когда заканчивается музыка, я тихо спрашиваю, кто такая, делая вид, что не знаю украинку.  
\- Очередная выскочка, - так же тихо отвечает мне Квон, а танцоры, которые слышали слова певицы, согласно кивают – Совершенно невоспитанная.  
\- Все настолько запущено?  
\- Хуже, чем ты думаешь. Нет, я понимаю, разница в менталитетах и культурах, но эта особа часто нарушает и западный этикет общения. Плюс она что-то мутит с ХекДже. Для нее это в любом случае плохо закончится. Видно случай с Айю ее не напугал.  
\- Думаю, девочка просто не знает, какие здесь фанаты собственники, - фыркаю я.  
\- Может просветить их? – предлагает один из танцоров.  
\- Да ну ее! Давайте репетировать, - цыкает языком певица.  
До нашего выступления на сборном концерте осталось всего ничего и репетиции превращаются в монотонное повторение идеально отточенных движений. Продолжаем танцевать, и я даже не замечаю, когда уходят зрители.  
\- Я слышала ты украинка, - доносится до меня знакомый женский голос.  
Репетиция окончена и я ухожу из танцзала последняя, не торопясь собирая вещи. Я оборачиваюсь к Рите и смотрю на нее с немым вопросом: «И что с того?». И почему ее сослали именно в эту страну? Там, наверху, явно кто-то решил простебнуться надо мной. Но мне почему-то не смешно. Каждый раз, когда эта особа появляется в моей жизни, начинаются неприятности вселенского масштаба. Надо поговорить с отцом и побыстрее ее отсюда спровадить.  
\- О, ты уже здесь, - послышался удивленный возглас Лены. Девушка вошла в зал, оставив двери открытыми. – Светик и ты здесь?   
Я приветливо улыбаюсь, но так и не произношу ни слова, продолжая собирать свои вещи. А Лену как всегда понесло.  
\- Слушай, я счет того происшествия. Того парня, ну который с оружием сюда заявился, его посадят, да? Те двое телегу на него накатали? Я так перепугалась, увидев пистолет у него в руках. А ты правду говорила, что была свидетелем той аварии? Классно…  
\- Да замолчи уже, - не выдержала украинка. – И так голова раскалывается.  
Я поднимаю голову и награждаю бывшую согруппницу ледяным взглядом. Та поежилась и прикусила язык, недовольно скосившись на певицу.  
\- Классно? – вторю я и фыркаю. Что может быть классного в гибели человека?   
Рывком застегиваю сумку и беру за ручку, как пространство зала разрывает радостный крик и топанье ног в сторону дверей. Я поворачиваюсь в сторону выхода и на минуту впадаю в ступор. В помещение вошел высокий светловолосый мужчина сорока шести лет, следом за ним парень европеец лет двадцати восьми. Думаю, это либо помощник, либо переводчик. Хотя, мне какая разница? Знакомое с детства лицо постарело за то время, что мы не виделись. Мой биологический отец развел руки в стороны в приглашающем в объятия жесте. Меня от так ни разу не встречал. По крайней мере, я такого не помню.  
В голове всплыли воспоминания, которые я так тщательно стирала все эти года. Все те чувства, которые мне пришлось испытать из-за этого человека. Как ждала от него хоть какой-то вшивой открытки, когда лежала в больнице во Франции. В день, когда я поняла, что ждать чего-либо от Марценюка Олега Викторовича бесполезно, я проплакала всю ночь. После этого я начала называть ПэкМина отцом.  
Закидываю сумку за плечи и направляюсь к дверям, в проеме которых мелькает силуэт Чона. Мы договорились после расписания посидеть в студии и, наконец-таки, закончить песню, которую начали писать лет девять назад.  
\- Папочка, скажи, что ты приехал забрать меня, - заныла Рита, строя щенячьи глазки. – Я буду послушной честно-честно!  
\- Света? – мужчина меряет меня недоверчивым взглядом.  
Я не отзываюсь. Продолжаю путь к своей цели, но меня бесцеремонно хватают за локоть и разворачивают. Я пискнула от неожиданности и слышу позади, как Юн позвал меня. Наверное, увидел, как меня одернули.  
\- Светочка, это же ты, - губы мужчины растягиваются в улыбке.  
Я вырываю локоть и чувствую, как руки Юно ложатся мне на плечи, давая знать, что он рядом и готов помочь. Награждаю мужчину недовольным взглядом и отступаю на шаг ближе к другу, вжимаясь в его тушку.  
\- Меня зовут Лана, - спокойно отвечаю по-корейски. – Света умерла восемь лет назад.  
Разворачиваюсь и ухожу, таща за собой Чона. Правильно я только что поступила или нет, думать не хотелось. Но вот так просто его простить и встретить с распростертыми объятиями я не могла.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Юн, когда мы оказались в лифте. Я улыбаюсь ему и киваю. – Ты знаешь этого мужчину?  
\- Когда-то я называла его отцом, - в моем голосе скользит напускное безразличие.  
ЮнХо понимает, что это больная тема и больше ничего не спрашивает. Дальше мы погрузились в обсуждение нашей композиции.

 

Месяц для меня проходит незаметно и наступает день концерта Тохошинок. Перед выходом начинает брать мандраж. А что если не понравится и эта многотысячная толпа съест меня с потрохами? Когда парни спели все свои песни, на подмостки выходит ведущий и просит не уходить дуэт, так как для них приготовлен сюрприз. Юн с Мином удивленно переглядываются.  
Мужчина представляет меня публике. Я выхожу, здороваюсь с Кассиопеей и решаю пояснить, что я делаю на сцене скорее для Чона и Шима.  
\- Прежде чем, преподнести свой подарок моим сонбэ, которые также являются моими близкими друзьями, я поясню значение этого презента. Мы знакомы много лет, - хитро кошусь на парней, а те замерли в ожидании, зная, что от меня можно ожидать чего угодно. А я решаю рассказать немного отредактированную версию дня нашего знакомства – В день нашей первой встречи, они пообещали дебютировать, прославиться и десять лет спустя стоять на сцене. Как думаете, Донг Банг Шин Ки справились с этим? – спрашиваю я многотысячную толпу, и зрители довольно ревут. Я улыбаюсь – Вот, я тоже так считаю. Знаете, мальчики, много лет назад я написала песню, которую посвятила вам. Судьба распорядилась так, что несколько лет я прожила в Европе. Мне очень не хватало моих друзей. Мы все были очень заняты и находились в разных частях света. Часто общаться не получалось и я, так же как и ты, Кассиопея, тогда, скучая по друзьям, высматривала на ночном небе знакомое созвездие. Именно в одну из таких ночей и родилась эта композиция. Да, и еще. Вы знаете японский вариант этой песни. Я искренне надеюсь, вам понравится оригинальный вариант на корейском в моем исполнении.  
Первые строчки я пела акапелла, дальше начинала играть музыка.

_Звезды пишут послания для нас на черном полотне  
Я верю – это не случайно.  
Мы в той же тьме, на том же расстоянии  
И я ищу на небосклоне W.  
Вы сияете все ярче, чтобы я могла найти вас  
Помните всегда, я вас люблю*  
_

Начинаю петь первые сточки. В огромном зале наступает гробовая тишина. Меня начинает трясти от нервов. Смотрю на Юно и ЧанМина. Первый едва сдерживает слезы от нахлынувших эмоций, а второй – нервно улыбается растерянной улыбкой. Когда вступает музыка и на бэк вокале слышатся голоса всех пятерых, Красный Океан взрывается овациями. Рубиновые лайт стики начинают колыхаться в такт мелодии, создавая красивые волны и даже подпевать на припеве, где в сточках английские слова.  
Песня заканчивается и Кассиопея скандирует название группы. По щеке Чона предательски стекает слеза, и парень сгребает меня в объятия. К нему присоединяется ЧанМин и, выключив микрофон, бурчу, что все-таки задушат меня когда-нибудь. Шим хихикает на мое ворчание и, включив свой микрофон, благодарит меня за такой чудесный презент от лица группы.  
После концерта отправляемся праздновать вчетвером. К нам еще присоединилась ТхэРи. Мы приготовили для этих двоих еще один сюрприз, но для его реализации пришлось тащить парней в один из ресторанов оппы. Когда Кан КёнЮн, который нам помогал, подал знак, что JYJ приехали, мы с художницей, найдя абсурдный предлог, ушли, а охранник проводил трио к дуэту, которые ни сном, ни духом о сюрпризе.  
Как прошла встреча, нам оставалось только гадать. Мы с ТхэРи решили подарить им этот вечер. Ребята целый год не виделись и подумали, что будет здорово, если они отпразднуют десятую годовщину дебюта вместе.  
Мы выходим на улицу. Нас приветствует холодный ветер, который разметает падающие снежинки на асфальте. Я улыбаюсь и смотрю в темное небо.  
\- Помнишь, - обращаюсь я к ТхэРи – в тот вечер тоже снег шел.  
\- И как ты можешь помнить такие мелочи? – удивляется художница, давая понять, что забыла.  
\- Я тогда еще сказала, что это судьба, - напоминаю я подруге – Это было мое первое Рождество в семье Ким ПэкМина.  
\- Припоминаю, ты все хотела ко мне сбежать в случае, если напортачишь, - девушка весело улыбнулась. Я захихикала.  
\- Ко мне? – уточняю я – я стащила у ЧонМина-оппы бутылочку коллекционного вина.  
\- Ты все еще не разорила его коллекцию? – смеется художница и садится на пассажирское сидение моего авто.  
Сегодня мы отпразднуем свой юбилей.

 

Новый Год встречаем тремя семьями. Чета Ю и Пак присоединились к нам. ЧонМин-оппа сделал МинА предложение на Рождество, но рассказали об этом пока только нам. Мы с ТхэРи поздравили будущих супругов, когда отпустил приступ смеха. После того, как мы объяснили, в чем прикол, посмеялись все.   
Встреча родителей сестер и Пак МиХва все же состоялась в доме главы семьи. Дедушка ТхэРи и МинА таки пошел на уступки и не стал настаивать на внесении имени дочери в родовую книгу. По большому счету для МиХва, как и для меня, это не играло большой роли. Тем более, она ужа давно счастливо замужем, родила и вырастила замечательных детей.  
ЧонМо подружился со старшим офицером в армии и ему дали увольнение до третьего января. Я очень обрадовалась, увидев брата. Он никому не сказал – сделал сюрприз. Я его не видела больше года. Минут двадцать стебалась над ним и его короткой стрижкой, которую я прозвала «ёжик».  
Позже МинА скромно призналась, что одну из песен – сингл, который мы написали вместе – номинировали на Грэмми в категории «Песня года». Певица последние два года серьезно взялась завоевывать американский рынок и ее работа не прошла бесследно. Я с криками радости кинулась обнимать подругу.  
\- Ты серьезно?! Большая четверка?! Аааа! – верещала я на радостях, не выпуская МинА из объятий.  
\- Аааа! Оппа, твоя сестра меня задушит! – попыталась девушка позвать на помощь, но братик не очень-то и спешил на выручку к своей невесте.  
МинА показушно разозлилась и устроила любимому небольшую трепку нам на потеху.

 

С Кан ДжиХэ я встречаюсь на приеме, организованный столичным бомондом в честь зимних праздников. Я скучающе обвела разодетую в дорогие брендовые шмотки пеструю толпу приглашенных, и подавила зевок. Мозг уже работал над составлением плана побега, как в противоположной стороне я заметила КюХена. Возле него стоял Шивон. Пока я удивлялась нашей встрече здесь, к ним присоединился СонМин с бокалом вина. Надо же, я и забыла, что ни отпрыски богатых семей и здесь парни такие же заложники этикета, как и я. В том смысле, что присутствие на некоторых мероприятиях было просто обязательным для нас.  
В этот раз мне пришлось отдуваться одной. ЧонМо в армии, ЧонМина «отмазала» МинА, и я поняла, что мой визит в логово сплошного лицемерия, прикрытого лоском дорогих вещей, неизбежен.  
Я вздохнула, и уже думала постепенно направляться к выходу и незаметно уйти, как Шивон помахал мне рукой. Кю толкнул его в локтем в ребра, на что СонМин хихикнул в кулак. Я подошла, поздоровалась, обменялась вежливыми колкостями с эвилом, и собралась воплотить свой первоначальный план в жизнь.  
Я поставила пустой бокал из-под вина, который я выпила в компании парней. Пора прощаться и линять на свежий воздух.  
\- Мисс Ким, - обратился ко мне приятный мужской, и главное знакомый голос. Я поворачиваю голову и встречаюсь взглядом с Ён ЧиДуком, личным помощником Кана. Обмениваемся формальными приветствиями, и мужчина добавляет: - Господин Кан просил передать, что план уже на завершающей стадии. Все прошло как вы того хотели.  
В моих глазах загораются довольные искорки, и это настораживает даже эвила. Я благодарю Ён ЧиДука за новости и мужчина уходит. На моих губах играет ехидная усмешка. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть и все будет кончено.  
\- У тебя какие-то дела с Кан ДжиХэ? – поинтересовался за всех СонМин.  
\- Всего лишь возвращение старых долгов, - уклончиво отвечаю и предлагаю мемберам СуДжу тихо свалить и устроить свою вечеринку в каком – нибудь уютном кафе. На что те единогласно соглашаются. На выходе отправляю маме смс, чтобы не искала меня зря на приеме и забираюсь на переднее сидение машины Шивона. Я приехала вместе с родителями и собиралась вызывать себе такси на обратный путь.  
Остаток вечера проводим в кафешке, которую мои спутники часто посещали. Парни сделали заказ даже не глянув в меню. Я заказала, послушав рекомендации СонМина, который клятвенно заверял меня, что их фирменное безумно вкусно. И, кажется, мы все же подружимся с эвилом СуДжу.

 

Сегодня встречаемся с Рэллой в студии – он обещал мне написать рэп партии для одной из песен. Мы давно хотели поработать вместе, и вот подвернулся шанс. В студии мы просидели до поздней ночи, шлифуя песню до совершенства. Правда, больше обсуждая последнюю новость, которая стала скандалом.  
Когда я зашла в холл здания, Хи стоял среди стаффа и смотрел, как директора выводят сотрудники прокуратуры в наручниках. Я знала еще вчера, что на имя Ким ЕнМина был выписан ордер на арест. Его обвиняли в финансовых махинациях, нанесении физических увечий, шантаж, вымогательство и еще несколько статей.  
Сегодня я предусмотрительно надела кольцо, подаренное Кан ДжиХэ. Мужчина сдержал обещание и сделал все, как я его просила. Всемогущий директор Ким ЕнМин повержен, опозорен. Все его прегрешения теперь стали достоянием общественности и общество, которое так благоволило ему, теперь съест мужчину с потрохами и не подавится. В этот раз никто и ничто не спасет его.  
На минуту мы с уже бывшим директором встретились взглядами. В них горел злорадный огонек. Надо же, он еще надеется, что выйдет сухим из воды. На этот раз он действительно утонет в собственном болоте. Я демонстративно касаюсь указательным пальцем своего подбородка, показывая кольцо. Ким ЕнМин замечает ювелирное изделие и меняется в лице, поняв, что все пути для побега отрезаны. А если он предпримет попытку что-либо сделать, то будет только хуже.  
\- Шах и мат, Ким ЕнМин, - довольно бурчу себе под нос, стараясь сдержать победную улыбку.  
Через десять минут в сети появились снимки фанаток, дежурившие у входа в СМ, как выводят понурого бывшего генерального директора SM Entertainment в наручниках и сажают на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Уже через двадцать минут это была самая обсуждаемая новость в Корее.  
Я поворачиваюсь в сторону лифта и чуть не врезаюсь в ЧанМина. Подпрыгиваю от неожиданности и выдаю пару крепких словечек.  
\- Вот зачем так пугать? – спрашиваю парня, который пристально смотрит на меня с высоты своего роста – Что?  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь рассказать? – интересуется он.  
\- Нет, - сходу отвечаю я и бросилась догонять Хи, который уже вызвал лифт.  
Несколькими часами позже было сделано официальное заявление, что Ким ЕнМин больше не является руководителем кампании и, пока совет директоров не выберет нового генерального директора, на этот пост временно вернется основатель и владелец кампании Ли СуМан. Так же к счастью преступления Кима не коснулись СМ и все активности, которые были запланированы для подопечных лейбла, остаются в силе.  
Позже к нам в студию заглянули ЧанМин с ЕнУном. Парни встретились в тренажерном зале и провели большую часть дня в тренировках. Эвил кидал на меня пристальные изучающие взгляды, явно желая что-то спросить, но молчал. Он парень умный, думаю и так догадался что к чему. А я была довольная как слон при виде сладкой булочки: я переплюнула Хичоля во всезнании, ЧанМина в злорадстве и КюХена в коварстве. И кто здесь главный эвил всея СМ? А?  
Мы уже собрались расходиться по домам. Мышонок попросил его подвезти. Юно и менеджер давно уехали, а Хи поедет в общагу с ЕнУном вместе с менеджером СуДжу. Я согласилась и ушла вперед, бросив, что пока парни соберутся, я прогрею машину. На ходу накинула куртку на легкий свитер, но застегивать не стала: все равно сниму, как только в машине станет тепло.  
Попрощалась с охраной на выходе, мило улыбаясь мужчинам, и вышла в открытые двери из белого матового стекла. Морозный ветер заставил меня поежиться, и я поспешила к машине. Неподалеку пытались согреться фанатки-геройки, которые в такой холод и позднее время все еще ошивались возле входа в СМ в надежде увидеть любимого оппу или онни.   
Я почти дошла до авто, как меня окликнул до дрожи знакомый голос. Я его слышала только раз в жизни и вспоминала об этом с содроганием. Это была та самая сасэн, которая выследила меня, думая, что я встречаюсь с ХекДже. Без сомнения, это она. Этот голос я не забуду и узнаю в любое время. Я замерла, лихорадочно соображая, что делать и молясь, чтобы ЧанМин уже пришел.  
Сасэн зло процедила, чтобы отстала от ее любимого оппы и, видя, что я так и не повернулась к ней лицом, дергает меня за плечо, разворачивает и мой правый бок обжигает сильная боль. Улица была хорошо освещена и остальные фанатки прекрасно видели, что только что произошло. Послышался женский истерический крик.  
Я стою с широко раскрытыми глазами и смотрю на невменяемую девушку, взгляд которой горит победным злорадным огоньком. Дыхание перехватило от боли. Руками ухватилась за руки сасэн, чтобы не дать ей вытащить нож. Но не получилось: она резким движением вынимает режущее оружие и лезвие с хлюпающим звуком выходит из моего тела. Ноги подкашиваются, а ближайшая опора – фигура ненормальной. Хватаюсь руками за ее плечи, пачкая чужую дубленку своей кровью. Она скидывает мои руки и с ухмылкой наблюдает, как я стараюсь продержаться, пока хоть кто-то не окажется рядом.  
Зажимаю рану руками как могу, но крови слишком много. К горлу подступила тошнота, голова закружилась, в газах начало темнеть. Мелькает понимание, что теряю сознание. Ставшие ватными ноги, подкосились, и я стараюсь упасть на левый бок.  
Где-то издалека слышу голос ЧанМина. Он что-то кричит и так громко, что боюсь, как бы не сорвал горло перед промоушеном. Почему-то возле меня оказываются Хи и ЕнУн. Они что-то говорят, но я ни слова понять не могу. Больше нет сил, и я погружаюсь в темноту…

 

Макс прощается с хенами и парни уже собираются расходиться, как с улицы слышат истерический женский крик ужаса. Охранники реагируют первыми: выбегают на крыльцо и оглядываются в поисках причины переполоха. Одна из фанаток с перекошенным от жути происходящего лицом рукой указывала в сторону двух девушек. Секьюрити узнали в одной из них приветливую подопечную СМ, которая пять минут назад прощалась с ними, и бросились к ним.  
Хичоль, ЕнУн и ЧанМин выбегают следом за мужчинами и замечают, как Лана, бледная словно призрак с искаженным от боли лицом, падает на землю. Макнэ что-то кричит и бросается к девушке, но поскальзывается на ступеньках крыльца и падает сам, чувствуя, что больно подвернул ногу.  
Рэлла и Канин подбежали к Лане и быстро осмотрели девушку. Армия хороша не только отличной физической подготовкой, но и приобретением необходимых знаний и навыков при оказании первой помощи. Парни прекрасно знали, что нужно делать. Хи снимает куртку, выворачивает наизнанку и зажимает рану на боку. ЕнУн подбирает ключи и открывает машину. Вдвоем аккуратно укладывают девушку на заднее сиденье. Золушка устраивается на сидении и кладет голову Ланы себе на колени. Канин садится за руль и быстро выруливает на проезжую часть улицы, поворачивая в сторону госпиталя.  
ЧанМин попытавшись встать, понял, что далеко не уйдет. Ему только оставалось наблюдать, как старшие увозят девушку в больницу. Охрана успела задержать сасэн – на это раз у нее не получилось скрыться. Шим кое-как поднявшись, похромал в холл и, достав телефон, набрал номер Юнхо. Хен приехал очень быстро. Помог младшему дойти до машины и повез в больницу. По дороге ЧанМин рассказал, что произошло. Лидер смачно выругался.  
\- Ты заешь, хен, я думаю, сасэн спутала Лану с этой иностранкой, которая у нас уже пару месяцев ошивается. Они обе блондинки и немного похожи, - рассуждал макнэ вслух.  
\- Вполне возможно, - лидер тяжело вздохнул.  
В больнице Тохошинки столкнулись с мемберами СуДжу. Хичоль уже позвонил брату Ланы, а Канин как раз собирался звонить кому-то из JYJ. Старшие извинились перед Шимом, что бросили его, но Мин пресек попытки на корню. Главное, что они быстро привезли Лану в больницу. Как хорошо, что новое здание СМ находится ближе к медицинскому учреждению, чем старое.   
Братья Ким на момент звонка Хичоля были у родителей. Когда ЧонМин рассказал, что произошло, маму девушки пришлось приводить в чувства.  
\- Езжайте первыми, - решил Ким ПэкМин – мы приедем, как только жене станет лучше.  
Уже на выходе, ЧонМо попросил хена ехать вперед, а он заедет домой к сестре и соберет для нее вещи. На том и порешили.  
Гитарист вошел в просторный дом и сразу направился в спальню хозяйки. Достал из шкафа спортивную сумку и начал складывать вещи, которые могли понадобиться. Уже застегивая «молнию», парень заметил на кровати толстую тетрадь в твердом переплете. Подумав, что это рабочие записи песен сестры, ЧонМо открыл тетрадку и начал вчитываться в прописные строчки. Гитаристу всегда было интересно читать лирику девушки, а она никогда не была против.  
Прочитав пару предложений, он понял, что это ее дневник. Посомневавшись с минуту, Ким выборочно прочитал несколько записей и в шоке закрыл тетрадь. Он понял, что его друзья ничего не знают о том, что происходило все это время на самом деле. Он кое-что знал, но это всего лишь маленькая крупица всей правды. Все оказалось сложнее и запутанней.  
Пока проверял, ничего ли не забыл, Ким ЧонМо решал, стоит ли рассказывать Донгам правду. И когда выходил из дома, решил, что друзья имеют право знать, что происходит у них под носом.   
До больницы он добрался быстро. Сумку пока оставил в машине – заберет ее позже. Хен говорил, что Тохошинки тоже в больнице. Вот и появился шанс отдать парням тетрадь, ведь завтра он должен вернуться в часть. В холле он столкнулся с Хичолем и ХекДже. Последний был на приеме у своего ортопеда, которому доверял: доктор сегодня дежурил в ночную смену, вот и пришлось поздно вечером ехать сюда. Парень на последнем концерте подвернул ногу на сцене. Фанаты не заметили, но пришлось походить в повязке целую неделю. Они вместе поднялись в палату к ЧанМину.  
Открыв двери, гитарист замер на пороге. Здесь находились все пятеро Богов, МинА, ТхэРи и Канин. Певица сходу набросилась на ХекДже, обвиняя парня в произошедшем. Видя, что назревает скандал, ЕнУн поспешил увести одногруппника на съемки интервью, которое им поставили в график, лишая заветных пары часов сна.  
ЧонМо отдал тетрадь Ючону и поспешил в реанимацию, где ждут хен и отец с мачехой. Он надеялся, что поступил правильно. Они имеют право знать, тем более, это касается каждого из них…

 

…ДжеДжун бежал, преодолевая многочисленные коридоры, едва не сбивая с ног, попадавшихся на пути людей. Он не один раз побывал в этой больнице, и сейчас на ходу вспоминал в какой стороне реанимация. Парень обшарил почти половину здания, пока не наткнулся на братьев Ланы. Рядом с парнями были и Пак ТхэРи с Ю МинА, чуть дальше моложавая супружеская пара. Это были родители девушки. Дже сразу заметил сходство любимой с матерью, и понял, от кого она унаследовала свои красивые серые глаза, которые сводили его с ума.  
ЧонМо первый заметил певца и молчаливым кивком указал брату в его сторону. ЧонМин обернулся. ДжеДжун бросился к ним. Он пронесся мимо ожидающих известий родных и влетел в двери, на которых кричащая надпись гласила, что вход посторонним запрещен. Дальше с грохотом вошел в операционную и застыл на пороге.  
Медперсонал, проводивший операцию, устремили свои взгляды на неожиданного визитера. ДжеДжун не моргая, смотрел на девушку, лежавшую на столе, с кислородной маской на лице, окутанная проводами и трубками капельниц.   
\- Прошу вас покинуть стерильное помещение, - пробасил строгий голос хирурга, недовольно смотревший на парня через медицинские очки для многократного увеличения.  
ДжеДжун словно не слышал требование доктора. Горло парня сдавил болезненный обруч немых рыданий, по щекам потекли соленые дорожки. Ноги подкосились, и колени с громким стуком о поверхность коснулись пола.  
\- Пожалуйста, - из последних сил выдавливает из себя ДжеДжун, так как голос едва слушается – Спасите ее.  
\- Обязательно спасем, ДжеДжун-ши, - отвечает медсестра, которая в другое время обязательно попросила бы автограф – Если вы не будете нас отвлекать.  
Хиро кивнул. До его затуманенного эмоциями разума дошло, что своими действиями не помогает, а только мешает. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, парень вышел в коридор. Тело, чувствуя сильную слабость, рефлекторно искало третью точку опоры. Найдя ее в виде стены коридора, оно по гладкой поверхности скатилось на пол.  
ТхэРи и браться Ким обменялись понимающими взглядами, и подошли к парню, который что-то бормотал себе под нос. Это не прошло мимо внимания МинА, которая догадалась, что чего-то не знает. Хотя тут и догадываться и нечего: то, как Лана всегда выделяла из пятерки Хиро, и как парень ведет себя сейчас, говорило само за себя.  
\- Этого мы не предусмотрели, - тихо сказал ЧонМин, сев на пол рядом с Дже. Тот молчал, не сводя глаз с дверей в операционную.  
В другом конце коридора раздался радостный смех трех медсестер, который перебила одна их них, якобы узнав известную певицу Ю МинА. Чхвэ МунПе повернула голову в заданном направлении и удивилась увидеть здесь певицу. Подойдя ближе, ее охватило плохое предчувствие. Дальше по коридору девушка заметила родителей Ланы, ее братьев, художницу и Ким ДжеДжуна, пребывавшего в прострации. Отсутствие Ланы дало основание думать, что с девушкой что-то случилось.  
\- Онни, - судорожно протянула певица, всхлипнув, увидев медсестру.  
\- Что-то произошло с Ланой? – спросила девушка, обводя присутствующих обеспокоенным взглядом.  
МинА рассказа, что случилось, и пожаловалась, что прошло уже пять часов, а к ним до сих пор никто не вышел и ничего не сказал. Как продвигается операция, в каком сейчас состоянии Лана они не знают. МунПе приобняла девушку, которая вот-вот расплачется и, заверив, что сейчас узнает, вошла в операционную, приложив к лицу медицинскую маску.  
Медсестра вышла через несколько минут, которые для ожидающих показались очень долгими.  
\- Ну что? – нетерпеливо спросила ТхэРи.  
\- Доктор О сказал, что большая часть операции уже позади и держится Лана хорошо, - заговорила девушка, посмотрев на супругов Ким, и попыталась пошутить – Вы же знаете, она упрямей осла. Была задета печень и пришлось зашивать сосуды органа, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Такие операции всегда занимают много времени.  
\- То есть с ней все будет хорошо? – уточнила мама Светы.  
Чхвэ МунПе объяснила последствия такой травмы и как это может отразиться на здоровье девушки в будущем. Но с уверенностью ничего пока не могла сказать. Нужно было дождаться конца операции.  
Слова медсестры едва долетали до ДжеДжуна, который все это время думал о своем. Он вспоминал тот вечер, что они провели вместе, перед тем как Лана ушла в СМ и инсценированную ссору. Те слова, что были сказаны напоследок не могут быть последними, которые она услышала от него, пусть и знала, что это всего лишь игра на публику. Дже обязательно скажет любимой те слова, что все это время грели его сердце в предвкушении этого момента. Как только Лана проснется – это будет первое, что она услышит, решил Хиро.

 

ЧанМин, закончив читать последнюю запись, закрыл тетрадь. Все четверо ошеломленно уставились на дневник девушки. В голове у каждого толпились мысли, но никак не оформлялись в слова, чтобы выразить свое мнение. Смешанные чувства одолевали каждого из Богов. Они рвались наружу в виде нервного смешка, непрошенных слез, судорожного дыхания и нервозным измерением ширины палаты широкими шагами.  
Что с этим делать не знал никто. Ошибки юношества были исправлены, но пришлось заплатить слишком дорого, за возможность сделать на этот раз все правильно. Они не были готовы заплатить такую цену, но им не надо было. Все счета были давно оплачены за них этой нахальной девчонкой.  
ЧанМин на автомате перелистал оставшиеся неисписанные страницы тетради и из них выпали два сложенных листка. Один оказался листом плотной бумаги, окрашенной в светло коричневый цвет под старинный пергамент. Младший развернул, и его глаза бегло прочитали неуклюжие строчки признания, написанные ДжеДжуном много лет назад. Мин был уверен, это подчерк Хиро. Второй – нотный лист, исписанный нотами мелодии и словами к ней между разграфленными строками. Парень узнал подчерк Ланы.  
\- «Мы оба знаем», - прочитал Шим название композиции вслух. Он прочитал лирику и понял, что это дуэт. Девушка умудрилась уместить в короткие строки всю суть их отношений с Дже. ЧанМин пробовал себя в написании песен и некоторые даже хорошо получились, но считал, что ему далеко до такого тонкого изложения сущности происходящего.  
\- Что знаем? – не понял Юно.  
\- А, это название песни, - пояснил макнэ, показывая лидеру ноты.  
\- Дай-ка гляну, - попросил Ючон и забрал у Чона бумагу. Микки прошелся по строкам изучающим взглядом, читая ноты, и тихо начал напевать слова.

 

Доктор О уже несколько часов стоит в неудобной позе, чтобы сшить артерии. Рука начинает затекать и мужчина подумывает передать инструмент помощнику на несколько минут, чтобы вернуть чувствительность пальцам. Только он это собирается сделать, как жизненные показатели пациентки на мониторе начали резко понижаться. Доктор выругался, его помощники засуетились, шустро выполняя приказания хирурга.  
\- Нужно быстро найти внутреннее кровотечение, - врач начал осматривать брюшную полость, ища, откуда вытекает драгоценная жидкость из организма девушки. Почему-то ему очень не хотелось, чтобы эта девушка скончалась у него на столе.  
\- Нашел! – сообщил молодой аспирант, но на мониторе кривая кардиограммы за время поисков сильно замедлилась и превратилась в прямую линию…

 

***  
Лана резко села в кровати, тяжело дыша. Легкие с трудом набирали воздух, в горле застрял немой крик, и тело знобило от холодного пота. Девушке понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и убедить свое запаниковавшее сознание, что это был всего лишь сон. Включив ночник на прикроватной тумбочке, она убедилась, что находится в своей комнате. Глянув на часы, поняла, что проснулась за несколько минут до будильника.  
Лана плюхнулась назад на свою подушку, решив полежать эти несколько минут, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. Ей никогда раньше не снились такие реалистичные сны. Это все из-за стресса, решила девушка и сама себе кивнула, шурша головой на подушке и убирая прилипшую ко лбу светлую челку.  
Когда Лана начала вспоминать людей из своего сновидения, девушка удрученно подумала, что такой красавчик, как парень из сна, в жизни не обратил бы на ее внимания – подумаешь, еще одна иностранка, которая едва научилась говорить по-корейски. Таких здесь очень много. Света поморщила носик от своих мыслей: это правда, а на правду не обижаются. Она здесь чужая, даже если выучит досконально язык, традиции и будет их придерживаться. Девушка не кореянка и это никак не изменить.  
Мысль о том, чтобы уехать учиться заграницу, посетила светлую голову девушки сама по себе. Европа или Штаты – без разницы, там она хоть не так будет выделяться в толпе. Быть в центре внимание всегда так утомительно и отбирает много энергии. Лане хватило такого внимания за последние пару лет, чтобы отбить желание быть дружелюбной с незнакомыми людьми. И о чем она думает? Как хорошо, что мама не может читать ее мыслей – уже давно бы получила за такие думы. Лана наблюдала за мамой. Она, кажется, была счастлива, а новый муж действительно ее любит.  
Зазвонил будильник. Вместо раздражающего звонка была настроена одна из сеульских радиостанций: куда приятней просыпаться под любимую поп музыку, а не под ненавистное пищание.  
\- Доброе утро, дорогие радиослушатели! – лился из динамиков бодрый веселый голосок девушки ди-джея. И как ей удается быть настолько жизнерадостной в такую рань? – В Сеуле шесть ноль ноль и мы начинаем наше утро с чудесной песни в исполнении БоА «Atlantis Princess»**, премьера которой состоялась вчера.  
Лана тяжело вздохнула и поплелась в душ, смывать с себя остатки сна.


End file.
